Hermione the Slytherin?
by NovMists
Summary: Based before book 6. When Hermione Granger goes on a secret mission for the order of the phoenix, disguiseing herself as a new student to get close and get information from Draco Malfoy, she gets closer than planned.
1. Emma

**Summary: Based before book six. Hermione has gone under cover for the Order of the Phoenix, disguising herself as a slytherin. Her mission is to get close and get information about deatheaters from Draco Malfoy. Little did she expect to fall in love with the arrogant Malfoy. What will Harry and Ron think? But that's not all, Draco starts to fall in love with her, but what he doesn't know is that she's Hermione Granger! If things can't get worst Voldemort is up to no good.**

**Warning: This is a story I wrote when I was twelve. Many fans of it wanted me to finish it when it was deleted from the site it was posted at. I've been editing it but to be honest the entire story is over half a million words and some parts of it are just plain going to be bad grammar and corny. If anyone wants to see this ever finished I cant go through all the bad grammar/corny writing, i'd have to literally re-write it and i'm not gonna do that :P But hey a lot of people seem to like it so if you're bored, give it a go. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! No money is being made off this fic.**

* * *

Hermione Granger gasped looking in the mirror her heart nearly stopping. She had long straight blond hair, blue eyes and was very, _very_ short. She looked completely stunning. "Id say we did a good job." said Remus Lupin smiling. Hermione was in a ministry car with Remus Lupin, Tonks, Harry, and Ron on their way to platform 9 3/4. The rest of the Weasley's were in a separate car.  
Hermione stared at her reflection.

" Hermione your- your...actually hot!" said Ron. Hermione glared at him darkly. "Not that you never were but- wow." said Ron rather nervously and he pushed his hair back as if trying to look cool.

"Think the plan will work?" asked Harry uneasily.

"It should." said Remus.

"Let's go over the plan again." said Tonks. They all groaned. "Hermione Granger has decided to take a year at Beauxbatons and we get this new transfer student which is Hermione in her new look which is fabulous! To bad you weren't a morhphimagus it would have been so much easier, anyway she gets sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore has already made plans with the hat, and gets on Draco Malfoy's good side to find out information on the deatheaters." said Tonks.

"You sure it will work Hermione could get hurt, and why Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Trust me I can pretend to be a big old bad Slytherin and we know Malfoy's dad is a death eater who just escapedprison I might add and the others we're not so sure on." said Hermione. Her voice was different too more sweet like honey.

"Why does she have to do it?" asked Ron.

"I told you I want to help the order of the Phoenix and this is a good way I can help." said Hermione.

"Its still dangerous if you ask me." said Harry.

"And riding those things,those thestralsto the ministry wasn't?" snapped Hermione angrily. So it was all right for Harry to do anything but she couldn't to this small tiny thing? Then she mentally kicked herself when she realized how cold and bitter her words were. Harry looked away. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry! I don't know what's come over me" said Hermione feeling dreadful. After all it really wasn't Harry's fault...he thought he was going to be saving Sirius...and he ended up dead and oh dear how could she have said that to remind him of that day? She felt a lump in her throat and her eyes began to water.

"Nice Job Hermione you're really getting the hang of this Slytherin stuff" snapped Ron his voice hissing with venom. Ron didn't always know how Harry felt but he sure knew how to stick up for him.

"I'm so Sorry Harry I-"started Hermione.

"It's OK just, just- so what's your Slytherin name?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Err...Genna..."said Hermione.

"That doesn't really suit your new look, sorry." said Ron.

"Why don't you come up with a first name then!" snapped Hermione grudgingly.

"I dunno er Conan?" said Ron.

"First of all it sounds like a boy name second it sounds like a Caveman name" said Hermione. "Fine I'll pick one Emma." said Tonks.

"Emma-"

"Too late" said Tonks. "I'll send a letter to Dumbledore and now all we need is a last name and remember you're a transfer from Durmstrang." said Tonks.

"It has to be a pureblood name" said Hermione.

"Slytherin" said Ron. Remus smiled.

"It's so crazy it might just work." said Tonks.

"I'm Emma Slytherin? You guys are nuts! It will never work!" said Hermione.

"She's right. No one will believe it." said Harry.

"You'd be surprised" said Tonks.

"OK and Hermione? No going crazy over studying." said Ron.

"Yes Ron." said Hermione.

"And no going crazy over studying." said Ron again.

"And no being nice to us Gryffindors." said Harry.

"I know." said Hermione.

"Good you will have all of Draco Malfoy's classes you have to get on his good side so he will tell you everything OK?" asked Remus.

"I got it." said Hermione.

"I still say this is a bad idea." said Harry.

"OK were at the train station." said Tonks.

"Bye Hermione...we'll see you later." said Ron and he and Harry walked through the wall between platform 9 3/4. Hermione went in and walked down the hall looking for a Slytherin any Slytherin. It felt weird not going to the Prefect compartment she was no longer one anymore. This would take a lot of acting...She now doubted whether she could pull it off really Emma Slytherin? "It's too crazy...No one will by it honestly!" she muttered to herself looking down at her hands thinking, not looking where she was going she bumped into someone. She fell. She stopped herself from saying sorry. The boy who she crashed into helped her up.

"I'm sorry." he said. Hermione could have died he had gorgeous silver blue eyes and silky blond hair, smooth pale skin and those eyes! "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Fine." she said.

"What house are you in I don't think I've ever seen you?" he said. "I'm a transfer from Durmstrang." she said.

"Wow really? I almost went to Durmstrang but my Mum wouldn't have it" said the boy. "I'm Draco by the way Draco Malfoy." he said. Hermione's heart stopped. Malfoy was _THIS_ hot? When did Malfoy turn hot?

"I'm Emma" she said.

"Let's find a compartment we can talk more" Said Malfoy.

"OK." she said, so far so good. They opened a compartment door to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the potty squad." said Draco coldly. Hermione forced herself to giggle.

"Potter eh?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Leave us alone Malfoy" said Neville bravely.

"Who is your friend anyway?" asked Luna.

"I'm Em-"Hermione started but Malfoy cut her off.

"Her names Emma." he replied smoothly.

"I could have said my name myself thank you." said Hermione in a very Hermioneish voice. Draco glared at her. Then he turned to Ron.

"How's your loser father Weasley? Is he getting enough money to feed your fat mum? Well if he isn't she could always eat him!" snapped Malfoy. Hermione forced herself to laugh trying not to glare at him angrily. Harry shot Hermione a do-something-look but what could she do? She had to get on Malfoy's good side why did she get herself into this mess? "Well Weasley I guess your fathers doing better off then Longbottom's who's in the loony bin." said Draco. Hermione felt the urge to slap him but it would ruin the plan. Harry and Ron had to hold Neville back from attacking Malfoy. "Where's your mudblood friend?" asked Draco.

"She's spending the year at Beauxbatons." said Harry.

"LET GO!" yelled Neville.

"We should go." Hermione said. Malfoy looked at her as if she was depriving him of real enjoyment. They left and found themselves a compartment.

"So what house do you want to be in?" he asked.

"Slytherin of course it's only the best house, Ravenclaw isn't bad...but I think id leave the school if I got in Hufflepuff wouldn't you?" she said. Malfoy grinned.

"Potter should have been in that house" he said.

"Potter shouldn't have even come to the school he was raised by muggles! ICK" Hermione said thinking this would please Malfoy more. Draco seemed more and more pleased as she made stuff up. Pansy Parkinson came in. _Wonderful _thought Hermione darkly.

"Hey Draco" she said sweetly. Then saw Hermione. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"My name is Em-" but Malfoy cut her off once again.

"Her name's Emma we met about 5 minutes ago." said Draco.

"Look I can talk for myself!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"Look if you want to hang out with ME you keep your pretty mouth shut for a while OK?" he snapped just as angry. Hermione was about to explode. She had to let Malfoy boss her around! She had to do what ever it takes to get information out of him he had to know something about the dark lord's plans. So Hermione had to keep her cool.

"What's her last name?" asked Pansy. Draco looked to Hermione. Hermione smirked.

"What's your last name?" he asked.

"I thought you said I should keep my pretty mouth shut!" said Hermione slyly.

Draco glared. He obviously wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. Hermione sighed she would have to tell them her _last_ name. They would never by it. "I'm Emma Slytherin." said Hermione.

"SLYTHERIN!" said Pansy her mouth opening wide.

"Yes." said Hermione hiding a smirk was Pansy really going to believe it? Maybe Tonks was right maybe they would by it were they that stupid?

"That means you're the heir of Slytherin." said Pansy stupidly. _Wow she catches on quick _Hermione thought sarcastically.

"Yeah." said Hermione.

"Did you open the chamber in second year?" she asked. Hermione of course knew what she was speaking about but gave her a bazaar look.

"I don't know what you mean...besides I'm from Durmstrang." said Hermione slowly maybe Pansy would understand more.

"Yeah but did you like sneak over and do it?" she asked. Before she could answer Malfoy spoke for her yet again.

"No she didn't." he said frowning slightly and for once Hermione was glad he answered for her.

"But if she's the heir of Slytherin-"

"There can be more then one heir you know she's most likely the purest though." said Draco sounding bored. Pansy left soon after. Hermione was glad to be away from the Slytherin girl. "Really what is your last name?" Malfoy asked.

"Slytherin." Hermione said again. Draco raised a light blond eyebrow but said nothing. So Draco had at least half a brain...pity. "So, was that your girlfriend?" Hermione asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"What- No." he said. "Well she was but not anymore." said Draco.

"Oh...when did you break up?" she asked.

"She doesn't know about it yet." said Draco with a sly grin and he left the compartment. A minute later she saw Pansy Parkinson sobbing running past her compartment. Malfoy was such a jerk. She never really liked Pansy much but still... and she had to pretend to like him she had to do what ever it takes to get information out of him she wanted to scream. _How do you get yourself into these situations?_ She asked herself. Malfoy came back in looking satisfied.  
"So what's it like at Durmstrang?" Draco asked.

"Its freezing there the teachers aren't the best, kind of stupid and slow but the best thing is you could push anyone of a glacier and make it look like an accident." she said with a grin remembering what Ron had said in fourth year. Draco smirked. "But the detentions are awful." she muttered. "I think I'm better off here even if we have that loony Dumbledore for headmaster." Hermione said she wished he would stop looking at her like that...

"I know what you mean the guys off his rocker" said Draco. They talked for the rest of the train ride she wondered what Harry and Ron were up too. Oh Malfoy was horrible. She had really thought there was some good in everyone until she had the long conversation. But then again she still didn't know him well enough to judge him. Once they got to the school she met Harry and Ron's eyes and winked. Her eyes traveled to Pansy who was now not crying but giving her a death look with one of her friends. They were whispering looking at her smiling evilly she felt uneasy surely Pansy and the girl were plotting something. She entered the great hall alone and found the line of first years. She felt extremely tall amongst them and waited for her name to be called. Hopefully whatever note Tonks wrote to Dumbledore had reached him in time. "Slytherin, Emma." said McGonagall giving her a small smile. All the teachers knew who she was except the Defense against the dark arts teacher, which was some black haired witch who looked like Snape with slightly shorter hair and cleaner. Everyone started muttering.

"Hello Miss Granger." the hat hissed real quickly and before he was fully on her head it shouted of course SLYTHERIN. The slytherin students cheered politely. She sat down next to Draco and watched the sorting.

"Goyle, Genna." Called McGonagall. Goyle has a sister? She thought bizarrely.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oh that's sick." muttered Goyle. Her eyes traveled to Harry and Ron. They were laughing and having a good time with out her. Hermione longed to be over there with her friends instead of next to a death eater's son. She felt small and alone surrounded by the bunch of Slytherin, and longed for the smiling face of a close friend to chat with her. She noticed Pansy staring at her venomously. She gulped and became rather interested in her shoes.

"Hello." said a cheerful voice and she looked up to see a girl with tan skin, shoulder length semi-straight brown hair with reddish tones, and brown eyes. The girl smiled sweetly. Hermione looked back down. "I don't bite." The girl said. Well she seemed nice enough for a Slytherin anyway and Hermione looked up.

"Hi." she replied. Draco looked at the two girls.

"Emma this is Jessica Kirkwood." he said nodding towards the girl.

"Hey Drakey what's up?" said Jessica smiling wider.

"Don't call me that!" he hissed and turned towards Goyle and started talking to him. "Can I sit?" asked Jessica.

"Sure." said Hermione.

"So you're the new girl huh? Don't worry you will fit right in!" Jessica said. Hermione smiled maybe she had made a friend? Hermione and Jessica started talking about boys. "Trust me this is the house with all the hot guys!" said Jessica smiling. Goyle suddenly made a strange noise causing Hermione to Glare. "Don't mind him he's trying to learn how to breathe through his nose again. It will never work he's too stupid." said Jessica sipping some pumpkin juice. Hermione wasn't sure if she was kidding or not...The feast had begun and Hermione hadn't realized it.  
Hermione chatted with Jessica the whole time and really couldn't understand why she was in Slytherin she seemed so nice. "Well I have to go find my dumb boyfriend I haven't seen him at all sense the sorting..."she said with a smile and ran off. The feast ended and Hermione followed the Slytherin's to find the common room when someone grabbed her arm it was Malfoy. She realized she hadn't spoken with him really sense before the feast.

"Hey did you make a new friend?" he said.

"Yeah." Hermione said. They talked for a while and then Malfoy ran ahead to talk to Crabbe. Then someone pulled her into the shadows it was Ron.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed.

"So how's the plan going?" asked Ron.

"Fine!" Hermione said.

"That's good I just wanted to see how things were going...Who was that girl you were with?" asked Ron.

"Her names Jessica she is really nice." said Hermione.

"HERMIONE! You shouldn't go around hanging out with Slytherin's!" yelled Ron.

"You don't understand! She's nice!" said Hermione.

"Hermione she's a Slytherin!" yelled Ron.

"Ron stop acting like I'm a kid that you have to protect!" said Hermione.

"IM NOT! I JUST THINK YOUR BEING STUPID!" Ron yelled and he stormed down the hall.

"Good riddance!" yelled Hermione fuming. Ron was way over to protective! Then with a stab of horror she realized she had no clue where she was! _Just great!_ She thought darkly.

She started walking in the path she thought was right and found her self hopefully lost. She had never been in this part of the castle and all the pictures gave her strange looks. They looked mad and they didn't seem to welcome her into their hall. They were whispering things about her.

"What's a student doing in this part of the castle?" whispered a very ugly painting of a man.

"I don't know but she is a mudblood." Replied another portrait. Hermione shivered. She was lost in a hallway of paintings of rude old Slytherin and couldn't find the Slytherin common room and some how they seemed to know she wasn't a pureblood. When she heard footsteps. Instead of feeling relieved she felt scared mostly because the paintings were laughing like mad now. Was it some monster going to eat her? _You are being stupid Hermione monsters don't make that type of noise it's a person._" she told herself. She walked faster down the hall, as the noise grew louder. What if it was Harry or Ron? But her heart seemed to beat faster and she got more nervous. The paintings were still laughing and some were hissing threats. She turned around looking for someone who had been following her but no one was there. She sighed. She had lost them. Who ever they had been she felt were not a friend. The paintings still stared at her tauntingly and she walked further. The hallway seemed to never end and it was getting quite cold and all was silent even the paintings now. What she would give for peeves to zoom through the wall. Just to not be alone anymore.

"It's getting late." she muttered to herself her voice sounding strange in the silence. Plus she was feeling tired. She could feel someone or something staring at her. She shivered and turned around. Nothing. She went on and turned to yet another hallway. This one seemed never ending as well. She heard a noise, sounding like the swish of a cloak. Someone was here. She turned around and stopped herself from screaming. Someone was leaning against the wall. She couldn't see them right because they were in the shadows. They had blond hair that much she could tell. "D-Draco?" she said. The person made no reply. She backed away. It wasn't Draco Malfoy. Draco was shorter then this person. She felt a lump in her throat. Why was she so terrified? She shook her fear away. "C-can you help me I'm l-lost" she said nervously. The person came out of the shadows. It was a boy as she thought it was. He was a tall and skinny boy with messy blonde hair that barely reached his ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black cloak, which made him hard to see in the shadows. He stared at her as if she was a three-toed sloth. "Um… can you help me find the Slytherin Common room I lost my way and I'm new to the school" she said her voice falling into silence. He was a Slytherin...right? If he was then what was it with Slytherin and blonde hair?

"Follow me." he said breaking the everlasting silence. She felt relieved. He led her back down the hallway of the nasty paintings, which were silent as they walked by. She preferred to call it the hallway of doom. She now felt pretty stupid of being so scared. Really what was there to be scared of? She now felt really foolish as he brought her to the Slytherin common room (the password had been purebloods rule) and she said thank-you to the boy and went up to the girl's dormitory, which was the same as in Gryffindors common room, and she fell into a deep sleep.  
Meanwhile the boy stared at the fire. "Now what is a mudblood doing here? This should be interesting...I'll have to keep an eye on this one." he whispered to himself and laughed darkly.

The next morning she woke up and yawned. After her little scare last night she felt extremely stupid and didn't want to go down to the common room. She pushed her brown bushy hair out of her face- Brown...BUSHY...HAIR. With a stab of horror she realized she had forgotten to take her potion, which transformed her into her Emma form! She was supposed to take it twice a day! She looked around wildly but all the girls were still asleep. Pansy was snoring quite loudly and she wondered how she had fallen to sleep. She looked in her trunk for it. _Where IS it where is IT Damn it! _She thought. She heard one of the girls stir and she dug through her trunk again and finally found a vile full of it. Hermione drank it quickly before anyone noticed but Pansy noticed the empty bottle.

"What's that?" she hissed.

"Pimple remover potion." said Hermione quickly.

"Oh..."Said Pansy and she grinned to herself. Hermione sighed. It was not even the first full day of school and she was already losing her mind. That was a close one...then she wondered if last night she looked like herself...and the boy would know! No if she looked like herself last night he would have surely recognized her and said something. With that she brushed her hair took a shower got dressed and went to breakfast. At breakfast she sat across from Draco who was talking to the boy who had rescued her last night. She kicked Draco. He looked at her surprised.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her in surprise.

"Oh um Emma this is Link, Link this is Emma." said Draco. Hermione was thankful that Link hadn't told anyone about her little episode last night. Maybe all Slytherin's weren't so bad.  
She glanced at the Gryffindor's table and her eyes narrowed on Ron. She was still mad at him. Ron was talking to a pretty girl she had never seen. This girl she had dark brown hair in wind curls hazel eyes and a charming smile. Hermione frowned. Was she jealous of their new friend? Ron couldn't take his eyes off her. And their friend was a lot prettier than she... _and he tells me I shouldn't make new friends!_ Hermione thought darkly.

"Uh Emma Why are you stabbing your pancake?" asked Draco. She looked at her breakfast and her over stabbed pancake and went red. She had been stabbing it while looking at the Gryffindor table.

"Um..."she said and looked at her shoes.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone Draco she can stab her breakfast if she wants to, maybe she was pretending it was _you!_" snapped a voice. Hermione looked up to see a girl with blue eyes, short slick dark burgundy hair, and a soft ivory colored complexion. Were all the girls in the school more attractive then she was? Well her old form.

"I thought it was a little odd she was stabbing her pancake so buzz off!" Draco snapped.

"Do I know you?" Hermione asked the girl.

"I'm Amy Davenport." said the girl giving Draco a dark look, which he returned. "Shouldn't you be with you're girlfriend she was quite upset yesterday about something." said Amy coldly looking at Draco. _Oh no this girl is a friend of Pansy..._ thought Hermione nervously.

"If you took the time to pay attention to you're friend you'd find out the reason why she is upset is because we are no longer an item!" said Draco and he turned back to Link. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled turning back to Hermione.

"Don't mind us we have never gotten along." she said.

"I see." said Hermione wishing Jessica would pop up but she wasn't at the table.

"Well I have to go comfort the poor dear." said Amy and she walked back to Pansy. Anyone who called Pansy a poor dear must be bad news...but then again Slytherin's can surprise Amy was gone Draco said,

"You shouldn't go hanging out with people like Amy."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"She's bad news OK?" he snapped rather angrily.

"I have to go find my girlfriend see you later Draco, Emma." said Link and he left sensing a fight.

"She seemed pretty nice to me." Hermione muttered.

"Well she isn't! She's dangerous If you want to fit in around here and don't want your self getting hurt you should stick with me." he snapped. She bit her lip. Why did she HAVE to do everything He says?

"Whatever." said Hermione and she left and was on her way to her first class. On her way she found Ron.

"So how is the plan going today?" asked Ron. "Fine...Who's you're new friend?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you mean Mel?" asked Ron confused as If Hermione should have known the girl her whole life.

"I don't know her name" said Hermione annoyed. "Yeah Mel she's awesome! You HAVE to meet her she is great! She reminds me of- of..."said Ron.

"Me?" asked Hermione hopefully. Why was she hoping that? Was she worried about Ron and hoped he had someone like her around or was it something else...

"What are you kidding No way!" said Ron. "Words can't describe her! She's funny and nice and not _brainy._" He said.

"Oh...I see" Hermione said slowly.

"We met her last night in the Gryffindor common room." said Ron. Just then Harry walked down the hall towards them.

"Hey Hermione have you heard? Ron's got a crush!" Harry said cheerfully.

"SHHH Someone could over hear you! Start calling me Emma!" hissed Hermione nervously.

"Yes I'm sure the wall will tell the whole school who you really are! There is no one down this hall but us!" said Ron.

"Whatever." said Hermione.

"SO anyway I DON'T have a crush on Mel! She is just smart and pretty and funny..."said Ron.

"You do to and you have her personality all wrong! She's like a girl you except smarter." said Harry.

"HEY" said Ron. Hermione felt uncomfortable.

"Guys...I need to get to class what if someone sees us together?" she said.

"Alright, alright man Hermione your outside has SURE changed but not you're inside, still class obsessed." said Ron and he walked off debating with Harry clearly stating that he did not have a crush on this Mel which obviously meant he did. Hermione sighed sadly and walked to class.

Hermione went to classes and sat with Draco. There first class was divination. Draco seemed to be interested in divination and she had EVERY class he had. As she entered Trelawney's room Professor Trelawney ran to her.

"Hello my dear!" she said smiling. "A new student!" Trelawney said. Firenze was rolling his eyes. The two did classes together now. _Oh you stupid ugly bat why must I suffer with you_ Hermione thought willing Trelawney to read her mind. Of course Trelawney knew who she really was so the old bat was going to most likely be horrible to Hermione. Divination wasn't that bad she had gotten a lot of sleep to make up for last night. There next class was Potions.

"I will be paring Gryffindors and Slytherin's together." said Snape looking disgusted. Snape was just angry that Harry and Ron made it into his N.E.W.T. classes. Draco was thrilled. "Longbottom, Parkinson" he said. Neville whimpered. "Weasley, Goyle" he said. Ron groaned loudly. "Crabbe, Patil" he said. Draco raised his hand.

"SIR? Are you putting love couples together?" Draco asked smirking. "I must be Malfoy because you're with Potter." said Snape. Draco scowled. Harry groaned loudly and started banging his head against the desk.

"Potter know that a concussion won't excuse you from this class. Slytherin and Rutez." said Snape. Rutez was "Mel" as Ron called her. Hermione sighed and sat next to the girl who seemed really pleased.

"Hello!" she said.

"Aren't you the chipper one?" said Hermione coldly. _Stop it what are you jealous?_ She yelled at her self.

"Don't worry Hermione I know it's you, Ron told me so you don't have to pretend to be mean." she whispered. This news only added to Hermione's annoyance. Ron told someone he barely knew all their plans. She supposed Mel knew all about the order. For all they knew she was spy! " All they do is talk about you I swear or at least Harry does I think he has a crush on you" said Mel all really fast. "Really" said Hermione and concentrated on her their potion. "I think you and Harry would make a cute couple!" she said. _Yeah which would make your path for Ron clear _Hermione thought. "I think Ron likes me but I'm not sure" said Mel. _Mel isn't all that bad you just don't like her because she likes Ron but it's not her fault...its RON'S fault_ she told her self completely ignoring Mel. At the end of class she said goodbye to Mel and walked towards Draco.

"Nasty disgusting Gryffindorks!" she muttered. He smirked. As they walked out of the room he called to Weasley.

"Hey Weasley I see you have a new girlfriend I feel bad for her!" he yelled.

"Stuff it Malfoy" snapped Harry.

"And poor wittle baby Potter doesn't have one dwoes he? The whittle baby doesn't have anyone who cares for him except Sirius black-Oh wait he was murdered wasn't he? And it was all you're fault wasn't it?" said Malfoy. Hermione stared at him with complete hate. She didn't know how Malfoy knew that and she didn't really care. SMACK the next thing she new she had slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Draco stumbled back and looked at her in complete surprise. Everyone was staring at her. Hermione ran down the hall to get away from everyone. At this Hermione realized three things- 1. Sirius's murderer was Draco's aunt-2. Draco obviously knew a lot about the dark lord's plans if he knew this his aunt must have been feeding him information.3. She just blown her cover.


	2. Life with Slytherins

**Thanks for the review here's more! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! No money is being made off this fic etc.**

* * *

Hermione sat against the tree trying not to panic. Now she would never get anything out of Malfoy! She wasn't usually a violent person the only person she had really ever been violent to...was _him_ this bugged her deeply. 

"Hey Emma...All I have to say is...WOW." said a voice. Jessica was standing next to her.

"I didn't mean to! I just..."said Hermione burying her face into her hands.

"Oh the jerk had it coming to him!" said Jessica. Just then Amy and Pansy came. "Hello." said Jessica stiffly. "I...um I'll see you later Emma...I have to go um...find my boyfriend." said Jessica and she left her alone to Pansy. _Great they scared off my only friend _Hermione thought.

"Emma darling that was priceless!" said Amy.

"You slapping Draco...best day of my life." sighed Pansy.

"I d-didn't mean too" said Hermione.

"Don't feel bad! The little rat-faced weasel has been asking for it for years!" said Amy.

"So why did you hit him we were in the back we couldn't really see what was going on." said Pansy eagerly.

"Well...umm." said Hermione. She couldn't tell them the truth. "Do I need a reason?" she asked.

"So true." said Pansy.

"Stop it Emma you're starting to grow on me." said Amy smiling. They said goodbye and went in. Hermione sighed. They seemed nice enough but there must be some reason why Jessica didn't want to be around them. She sighed and leaned against a near by tree. Three figures came out and ran towards her. Ron, Harry and Mel.

"Hey Herm." said Ron._ Is that all you have to say? _Thought Hermione glaring at him. She couldn't be mad at Ron for long it was impossible plus it really wasn't his fault either.

"Hello." she sighed. "I so blew my cover." she muttered.

"No you didn't." said Mel. "Well no but-how am I supposed to get on his good side now?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… well I haven't thought of that yet!" said Mel. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. I probably would havekilled him if you hadn't gotten to him first." said Harry trying to grin. "

It wasn't you're fault Harry." Hermione whispered sadly thinking of how Sirius died. He seemed to understand what she said.

"I know." he said.Ron and Mel looked confused obviously thinking that it wasn't Harry's fault Hermione hit Malfoy but they shrugged it off. Hermione giggled.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing..."Hermione said smirking. Those two would make the cutest couple she thought. And she fought back her jealousy. "Well at least we know Malfoy is some how getting information." said Hermione.

"Yeah you just have to get it out of him SO...no more standing up for us." said Harry.

"Yeah stand up for him." said Ron.

"Do you realize what you just said?" asked Mel.

"Yes and it burns..."Ron moaned. Hermione giggled." Foul disgusting words, but it's true you have to." said Ron.

"Well I better get back to the common room and think of a good excuse to come up with." said Hermione.

"OK see you there." said Ron.

"Not _our_ common room!" said Mel.

"Oh..."said Ron. Everyone laughed.

"Well go on go suck up to Malfoy!" said Harry and she made her way to the castle. She didn't even notice the blond hooded boy hidden in the trees listening to their whole conversation. The blond boy (who was Link not Draco) smiled to himself.

"Interesting...The dark lord will hear about this..."he muttered to himself.She found her way to the Slytherin common room. She didn't want to go down that dreadful hallway again to wherever it lead. She wondered what Link had been doing down there and what it led to but she pushed it aside as she walked up to Draco. He was laying on one of there many sofas. He was resting his blond head on a green pillow reading a book. There was little sunlight in this dark dungeon like common room but what little sunlight did get it seemed to shine just on him. _Come on Hermione don't start thinking he's hot!_ She told herself.Draco's blond hair fell in his face and he pushed it away absentmindedly._ An angel that's what he was a handsome evil angel... from hell._ Hermione looked at the book he was reading. _101 fun ways to get away with murder_ Oh what a nice book! She thought. She cleared her throat. He didn't look up.

"Hem, hem" she tried again. This greatly reminded her of Umbridge and she began to giggle.He stared at her strangely. She giggled more. _Stupid, stupid giggle fit_ she thought. Malfoy shook his head and smiled-then went back to 101 fun ways to get away with murder. "I um just wanted to say sorry about hitting you earlier." she said once she finally stopped giggling.He didn't reply just flipped a page. Other Slytherin's came into the common room. Amy and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle and people she didn't know. She didn't see Jessica or Link anywhere. Not that she was waiting for Link but...she wanted to get the chance to talk to him again. "I shouldn't have hit you...I don't know what came over me...I'm sorry." Hermione said not meaning a word she said.

"You were just defending Potter." he said.

"I was NOT defending Pothead." she said defensively.

"Yes you were I know you were because you have a crush on him." said Malfoy.

"I do not have a crush on Potter!" said Hermione.

"Prove it." said Malfoy.

"How?" asked Hermione. He put his book down and sat up and stared at her. His silver eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"By going out with me." he said.This boy was insane. It was the only explanation! What kind of person would ask you out after you just slapped them across the face?

"Fine!" Hermione said. _I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! _Hermione thought in horror. Draco smiled his Malfoy smile. The smile that would cause 4th year girls to faint. The smile that just caught your eye. The smile that would make any girl do as he pleased. Oh how she hated that smile._ How do I get myself into these situations?_ She thought.she saw Pansy staring at her as if she had just told everyone around the school that she slept with teddy bears(which she does but that's not the point) and she went to the girl's dormitory with Amy and a dozen other girls. Great just when Pansy started to like her she went back to square one. She Hermione Granger was going out with Draco Malfoy. The one person she hated most in this school. What would Harry and Ron say? She had reached rock bottom. Well if they got mad Mel would be on her side...wouldn't she? She sighed inside while smiled victoriously outside.Draco went back to his book. She decided she should do her Homework. She finished it all it was quite easy and went up the stairs to the girls dormitory when she heard voices.

"She's going out with Draco I TOLD you she was trouble!"

"Well sorry it seemed like she hated him!"

"No she likes Potter too so tomorrow were doing the plan got it?"

"Whatever" Hermione ran down the stairs. She didn't know who the voices belonged to but she had a pretty good idea Pansy and most likely Amy and she knew to stay clear of them. She wished she could find Jessica. She found Jessica the next day with Link.

"Hey Emma." said Jessica.Hermione told her what happened. "WOW! I guess we are both dating Malfoy's now huh?" she said. Hermione looked at her confused.

"Isn't Draco an only child?" Hermione asked.

"I'm dating Link, Draco's cousin." said Jessica. _Drat he was taken! He was hot to! Why must all the guys she actually wants be taken?_

" Oh I didn't know you two were dating!" said Hermione. "Yep we are!" said Jessica smiling snuggling up to Link. Well I have to head to classes. She sat next to Draco through all the classes. Draco was torturing a little quidditch player on his magazine with a paper clip.

"Stop it!" Hermione hissed.

"Why it's so much fun!" he said. After classes she made her way outside alone for some fresh air and ran into Harry, Ron, and Mel.

"Hi!" said Harry exhaustedly.

"You look tired." said Hermione. "I am plus I've been listening to those two lovebirds flirt all day." said Harry.

"We haven't been flirting we have been talking." said Ron.

"_Oh Ron you look so cute when you do that face, Oh Mel your the funniest person I've ever met! And your eyes are so... beautiful_!" said Harry in a mocking voice. Hermione laughed.

"You two should go out." said Harry. _Curse you Harry_! Thought Hermione.

"I don't know..."said Mel. S_he's playing hard to get!_ Thought Hermione.

"Yeah me either." said Ron. At this Mel frowned. Hermione chuckled.

"Well I have a boyfriend." said Hermione. Harry and Ron made a choking sound.

"Good for you!" said Mel.

"Who? Not some bloody Slytherin!" yelled Ron.

"Yep it's..."said Hermione.

"TELL US TELL US!" yelled Ron.

"Malfoy." said Hermione. Ron paled.

"HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled.

"Traitor!" hissed Harry.

"Aw." said Mel.

"Mel! It's not cute!" said Ron.

"Yeah!" said Harry.

"She's dating the ENEMY." said Ron.

"Look this is a really good way to get him to trust me!" said Hermione.

"Look Hermione we said get closer to him suck up to him defend him, not DATE him!" yelled Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Its not like I'm enjoying it or anything!" she snapped.

"Its disgusting Hermione." moaned Ron.

"Look I didn't ask him he asked me." said Hermione.

"Still disgusting." said Harry.

"I think it's cute they would make a cute couple." said Mel.

"And you and a log would make a cute couple." said Harry.

"What's the difference between Ron and the log?" asked Hermione.

"The logs smarter." said Harry grinning.

"Look I'll catch you guys later OK? It's starting to rain!" said Hermione feeling drops on her arms.

"NO YOU ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU PROMISE ME YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH THAT WITH THAT SLIME BALL!" said Ron.

"Okay Ron I promise I will break up with that slime ball..._eventually!_" said Hermione and she ran in the castle as the rain poured down.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ron shouted. Hermione made her way back to the castle Pansy and Amy were there. Oh no she thought.

"Hey Emma!" said a voice It was Jessica.

"Hey Jessica." said Hermione.

"What's up?" said Jessica. "

Nothing much I think I'm going to go find Draco." said Hermione.

"Hmmm yeah. MY boyfriend iscuter!" said Jessica sticking her tongue out at her.

"No way!" said Hermione grinning. _I did not just say that nope!_ Thought Hermione. The two began talking about lots of stuff. Hermione told Jessica about over hearing what she thought was Pansy and Amy.

"They arebad news. I can tell you!" said Jessica.Hermione looked at her with interest. "Now Pansy is just Amy's pawn. It's all Amy really. Amy is the brain. You better watch yourself." said Jessica.

"I will I'm going to go find Draco." said Hermione. Jessica smirked.

"I have a boyfriend of my own to find-he is _never_ around!" Jessica cried and left her. Hermione went to Slytherin common room. She decided it was time to take her potion that she needed to take to keep her Emma form. She went up to the girls dorm and looked around in the trunk to her horror the glasses were broken there was no potion left! And it was just about time for her to change back to normal!It was the second day of school and so many things were happening!She was positive someone had done this but who? It couldn't have been Amy or Pansy. She sighed. She left towards moaning Myrtle's bathroom where she would make a new batch. Hopefully the spell wouldn't wear off before she reached the bathroom.

"Hey Emma." called a voice. It was Draco. NOT NOW she thought.

"Oh hi Draco." she said.

"What's with you?" he snapped. She blinked.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You said you wanted to be my girlfriend but I haven't seen you all day." said Draco.

"Yes you have your seeing me right now you saw me in classes and you will see me after I go to the bathroom." Hermione said continuing to walk towards moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"That bathroom doesn't work a ghost haunts it." said Draco.

"Well unless you want me to pee my pants the ghost will have to deal." she said. Draco blinked.

"Wait out here if you want." Hermione said and went in to start a new batch of potion. When she went in she saw a strange sight...it scared her.Ron was kneeling in front of Myrtle holding a ring as if proposing.

"And I was um wondering? Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Ron. Slipping the ring on Myrtle's finger, which it fell through but he caught.

"Ah...you two will make a splendid item!" said Hermione. Ron looked at her horrified.

"You scared me!" he said as she began her potion chuckling. "

I didn't know you two liked each other." said Hermione.

"We-I don't!" said Ron.

"You don't like me? WAAAA" cried moaning Myrtle and she flew down the toilet.Ron rolled his eyes.

"I was practicing for when I ask Mel out." said Ron. Hermione bit her lip._ You have a boyfriend be happy for Ron and Mel_ she told herself and smiled.

"How cute! When are you going to do it?" asked Hermione.

"At Hogsmead." said Ron.

"How romantic, didn't know you had it in you." said Hermione smiling adding snakeskin to her potion and started smashing beetles to a nice powder imagining each one was Mel.

"Hermione you're turning back to normal!" said Ron.

"I know someone smashed all my potions or I did by accident dropping my trunk." she said.

"Oh...well see you later." said Ron.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Draco's waiting out there for me." said Hermione.

"What if he's listening to us?" snapped Ron.

"He wouldn't be able to hear us over Myrtle." said Hermione looking at the ghost howling.

"Since when is he _Draco_ anyway?" asked Ron.

"Ron I have to call him Draco whenever I see him so I got pretty used to saying Draco." said Hermione rolling her eyes.She wasn't starting to like Malfoy she laughed at the thought. She finished the potion within a half an hour and was about to drink it. Ron was looking in the mirror doing various things to his hair and asking his reflection out different ways the whole time. Hermione shook her head and drank the potion.

**

* * *

meanwhile outside the bathroom **

* * *

"What the heck is taking her so long? I've heard girls take forever in the bathroom but this is ridiculous!" snapped Draco Malfoy talking to himself. 

"HI DRACO!" yelled a voice making him jump. It was Jessica. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why are you standing outside the girl's bathroom? And this one...? Do you have a crush on Myrtle?" asked Jessica.

"No I'm waiting for my girlfriend." he snapped.

"Oh Then I'll wait for Emma too." said Jessica. She began to sing under her breath. Draco groaned. "What you don't like my singing?" said Jessica giving him a puppy dog look.

"It's good compared to a dieing cow." said Draco. Jessica punched him in the arm playfully.

"Well I have to go find Link. Tell Emma I said hi." said Jessica.

"Tell Emma to die got it..."He muttered. Jessica stuck her tongue out at him and skipped down the hall. Draco sighed. Why were all the hot ones insane? He tapped his hands waiting for Emma to come out. If she didn't come out soon he would break the stupid door down...

**

* * *

meanwhile in the bathroom

* * *

**

"Hey Hermione when I ask Mel out should I have my hair like this?"Ron asked and it was slicked back.

"Ron you don't want to scare her away." said Hermione cleaning up her mess."OK wait a few minutes before you leave." said Hermione and she walked out.

"What took you SO long!" yelled Draco.

"Um...I had to go REALLY bad." Hermione said. Draco raised one of his blond eyebrows.

"Fine you caught me I was having a tea party with Myrtle." she said. He glared.

"Let's just say you don't want to know." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's just a girl thing OK?" she said and they began walking towards the Slytherin common room.She had a few potion bottles to last her a long time.

"You know Emma you know your way around the castle pretty damn well for someone who's never been here." said Draco suspiciously.

"Oh but I have been here I was here yesterday and the day before." said Hermione grinning."Plus Jessica showed me around." Hermione lied.

"Right." said Draco.

"Have you seen Link lately?" she asked changing the subject.

"No but Jessica is going to see him." he said. Once they got in the Slytherin Common room she spotted Link with Jessica. Draco and Hermione sat across from them and they all started talking.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Hermione asked.

"About 5 months." said Jessica happily. Go_d I'll gag myself with a fork if I'm with Draco that long._ Thought Hermione.

"HEY everyone who's up for spin the bottle!" yelled Pansy.

"Id rather play truth or dare!" said Jessica with a sly grin.

"All in favor of spin the bottle raise your hands!" yelled Pansy.

"Why don't we do both?" said Amy. Everyone seemed to like this idea.

"OK first we'll do spin the bottle then truth or dare!" said Pansy. Everyone in the common room joined except two Slytherin with black hair black eyes they were twins. Hermione didn't know them well. Then again she didn't know anyone well.

"Ok let's see Emma you spin the bottle first." said Amy.

"Me?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"YES" said Pansy. "Well...ok." she said spinning it. She held her breath please don't land on a girl or ugly kid please, please, please." begged Hermione. And it stopped on Goyle. _NO OH GOD NO! OH NO OH WHY!_ Hermione thought then something odd happened, the bottle _moved_ with out anyone touching it and landed on Draco. Everyone looked around oddly. No one had their wand out. She didn't care how or why the bottle moved she was just glad she didn't have to kiss Gregory Goyle.

"That's not fair she's cheating." said Goyle sadly. E_w Goyle likes me..._ she thought.

"She didn't cheat I don't know how it moved but oh well Draco and Hermione have to kiss." said Amy. Pansy looked at Amy venomously.

"I say she should spin the bottle again."Pansysaid. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine Emma spin again." said Amy and Hermione spun the bottle once more.This time it landed on Link and she bit back a smile. Link was good. Jessica looked at her darkly. Then the bottle moved again and stopped on Draco. Jessica smiled.

"Alright it's not funny who's doing that!" yelled Goyle. Hermione felt fairy disappointed that she could not kiss Link.

"No one has their wands out." said Draco looking confused. Hermione was struck by a thought was Ron or Harry there under the invisibility cloak? No they wouldn't do that...would they? No Ron would have a heart attack at the thought of Hermione kissing Draco.

"Do it again keep doing it until it doesn't land on Draco!" said Pansy.

"What if it lands on him the first time?" asked Amy. "Well that's different." said Pansy. Again and again Hermione did it and each time it moved to Draco.

"THATS IT lets move to truth or dare!" yelled Crabbe.

"That's not fair none of us got to go but Emma!" grumbled Jessica. Hermione looked down. "I'm not saying it's your fault." Jessica added quickly smiling at her. "I'm just saying someone's messing with us but oh well truth or dare time!" said Jessica grinning.

"Amy you go first." said Pansy. She smiled evilly.

"Truth or dare Draco!" she said.

"Dare." he said automatically.

"Well since spin the bottle never worked I dare you to make out with Emma..."Said Amy smiling. Pansy's jaw dropped and nearly hit the ground.

"AMY!" she hissed giving her a -how-could-you look.Amy smiled innocently. "Well do it in a closet or something I don't want to see that." said Pansy.

"How will we know they did it then?" asked Amy still smiling sweetly.

"Amy I hate you." snapped Pansy.

"I love you too." said Amy still looking innocent._Draco Malfoy...she had to make out with Draco Malfoy SCREW THE ORDER DAMMIT_ she thought but bit her tongue.

"All right you two start making out!" said Amy.

"Really can't they be in a closet please?" said Pansy. Amy sighed.

"Fine Draco give me your wand." she said. Draco looked at Amy strangely and she put a spell on it. "OK his wand will light up green if he does it now off too the closet you two." said Amy placing Draco's wand on the floor. So Hermione and Draco went into a closet and Pansy closed the door and locked it.

"You're in there for three minutes!" she yelled.Hermione felt nervous it was quite hot in the closet. But they had to do it or everyone would think they were chickens and well he was her boyfriend. N_o I can't. What would Ron and Harry think? I can't!_ She decided "Draco I ca-" He started kissing her she didn't pull back it was a new sensation she had never felt before. she leaned against the door for support and she rapped her arms around him. W_hat are you doing?_ She asked herself. S_hut up_ she told herself. This was actually pretty nice she thought holding onto Draco when the door opened and she fell out Draco on top of her with SNAPE standing over them looking shocked and horrified.The rest of the class looked up and gasped seeing Snape looking at Emma and Draco. Draco got off of her and went red. She had never seen Malfoy ever go a shade of anything...she didn't think it was possible he was a walking glass of milk with blond hair...he was so pale it was amazing how red he could go.

"Professor-...I- Um..."Said Draco and he looked down at his feet.

"At 12 Am I'd expect better from my students I wouldn't think they would sink to a Gryffindor level like this..."said Snape. All the Slytherin's looked ashamed. The only thing going through Hermione's mind was; _how the heck do I get myself into these situations and don't give me a detention Please, please!_ Snape looked at Hermione darkly."Well sense you two enjoy each others company so much carry on get back into the closet and don't come out until morning!" he yelled. Hermione stared. She knew Snape was insane but this was a little bit too much but she saw Draco walk back the door slammed in there faces and was locked. "If anyone opens this door they'll be have to answer to me!" he yelled and left.

"Well...I'm going to bed how about the rest of you?" asked the voice of Amy, and they heard everyone leave. She was locked in a closet with Draco for the night.

"Well somebody is PMSING!" she said amusing herself.

"You mean Snape?" said Draco and he laughed. "He's usually not this bad, he's just stressed." said Draco.

"mmm… yeah." said Hermione. She sighed. Why DID Snape lock her in a closet with Malfoy? She knew Snape had his reasons but really. Maybe he expected her to get more information out of Draco in a closet then outside...the twisted mind and thoughts of Professor Severus Snape she thought silently to herself. She heard Draco breathing softly and looked over at the blond boy. He was lying on some old cloaks and was fast asleep. _He does NOT look cute he does NOT look cute_ she chanted to herself._ Fine...he looks cute_ Hermione thought and she sighed. How could she have made out with Draco Malfoy oreven possibly think he was cute? Well it had been a dare to make out with him. She had no choice plus Draco most likely felt more comfortable around her and more willing to tell her things...so she hoped. With those thoughts she fell into a deep sleep.  
She woke up with a yawn and found Draco had his arm around her and was dueling on her shoulder. "lovely." sighed Hermione and she slowly picked up Draco's hand and put it gently down. She wondered what time it was. She brushed her brown bushy hair out of her face-she choked.Her potions were in her bag in the Slytherin common room! She glanced over at Draco he was still asleep it was surely at least dawn she clawed at the door and reached for her wand to open it... her wand was in her bag! What if Draco woke up? _Curse it curse it curse it. She was screwed. Think Hermione think your locked in a closet with Draco you need to take your potion because you are you're self and you can't get to the common room! If Draco wakes up he will know it's you. If someone unlocks the door they will know it's you! Oh what was she going to do?_ She then heard footsteps. "Oh just kill me now!" she moaned to herself. Someone was walking towards the door! _Be Snape PLEASE be Snape_!" she mentally begged the person came closer.

"Alohomora" said the person. It was Jessica. Hermione fell out onto the floor. Jessica looked at her in complete shock and slowly backed away.Hermione sighed she would have to tell Jessica who she was. "Jessica it's me Emma...I erm haven't been exactly truthful." said Hermione.

"That's obvious!" said Jessica.

"Look I'm Hermione Granger and well..."said Hermione and she sat down with Jessica and explained the whole story.

"Wow..."said Jessica. "

Please don't tell anyone." said Hermione. Jessica smiled.

"What are friends for? Anyway how was your night with Draco?" asked Jessica grinning evilly.

"_Dreadful_." said Hermione.

"Oh come on, you know you like him!" said Jessica.

"Well no time to lose I need to get back into my Emma form." said Hermione and she took her potion out of her bag and walked to the showers. She drank the potion and took a long hot shower. Thank god Jessica was a good person and a good friend! She was so lucky she thought and got out and got dressed and brushed her hair. When she went to the common room it was full of people. Draco was still sleeping. _Lazy boy_ she thought. He looked so innocent asleep.

"Hogsmead Trip today!" said Jessica happily she was sitting next to Link who was smiling. He had a heart-melting smile. She had never really seen him smile. Jessica was so lucky. So wasn't Mel she was stuck with Draco...of course Draco wasn't that bad..._you did not just think that! _She thought.She waited for Draco to finally get up. He walked out of the closet in a drunken way and she held back a giggle. He was cute in the morning. His hair was in odd angles and his face was red and his eyes half open.

"Mmmm" he muttered towards her direction and made his way up to the boy's dormitory and nearly got ran over by Goyle who came running down. "MEH IDHOT MGHNM" was all Draco yelled no one could make anything out of it and they came to the conclusion he screamed nonsense at Goyle. When he came back he was no longer half asleep or screaming nonsense. Hermione giggled.

"Someone's not a morning person." said Hermione.

"I need coffee." he moaned. Draco and Hermione went to Hogsmead later that day after she had witnessed Draco drinking at least a gallon of coffee. They went to the Three Broomsticks planning plots that would never work against Harry and Hermione was actually having fun."It would be funny though" said Draco halfway through there conversation sipping his butterbeer.

"Potter is stupid enough." said Hermione.

"Or we could hook him up on a blind date with the giant squid." said Hermione grinning. Malfoy snorted. Hermione glanced out the window and saw Harry Ron and Mel walking towards honeyducks.

"Hey Draco I have to go to the bathroom ill be right back." she said.

"Oh god no." he moaned.

"I'm going to use the Hogshead bathroom I don't like this bathroom." she said.

"You've never even been in it!" Shouted Draco but she was already gone out the door. He sighed. "What is it with woman and bathrooms?" he asked himself.

"Hey Guys." Hermione said running up to Harry, Ron, and Mel.

"Hey Herm!" said Harry.

"Why don't you and me go get some ice cream...away from them..."said Harry.

"OK." she said catching on and they walked away.

"So is Ron going to ask her?" asked Hermione.

"Yep" said Harry.And he grinned they snuck up behind some bushes where Ron and Mel were standing and Harry got extendible ears out and they watched.

"You know Mel I really like you." said Ron. "

Yeah me to I mean I like you, you know." said Mel.

"Well...um...Ron took her hand will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and he slipped a ring on her finger. She gasped.

"It's beautiful! Of course I will!" she said and she hugged him.

"Don't tell her but Ron got it out of one of those 25 cent muggle things." whispered Harry.Hermione grinned and looked back to the two and they were no longer hugging they were kissing. Hermione felt another wave of jealousy and she suddenly jumped on Mel's back and started ripping out her hair!

"Cat fight!" said Ron. Then Jessica ran up and pulled Hermione off.

"Emma WHAT are you doing DOWN GIRL DOWN!" she yelled. Hermione was breathing hard looking at Mel darkly. Link was starring at them bizarrely.  
Then Draco came.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. Hermione glared at Ron then looked to Draco and started kissing Draco. At this Ron's jaw fell open stupidly. He kissed Mel and they were now having a contest while Harry, Jessica, and Link watched. Draco and Hermione lasted the longest. Hermione left giving them a sneer and stormed off. Draco was leftstaring dumbfounded.

"Well I say we pretend this never happened and never speak of it again." said Harry. Draco ran after Hermione. Harry Ron and Mel left.

"That was odd." said Jessica. Link nodded.

"But interesting." he added. Jessica sighed. "

We should have joined in." she said rapping her arms around Link. Hermione went back to the three broomsticks fuming. The realization of what happened just hit her. Draco came in a minute later.

"What was that about?" He yelled. Hermione sighed.

"That stupid Mel girl was talking crap about me and I lost my temper and Weasley and I decided to have a little competition on who could make out the longest." said Hermione. Draco just stared.

"You just keep getting weirder and weirder." he said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." she said smiling._Now Ron hates me! _Hermione thought sadly.The next few weeks Hermione kept to herself mostly. She felt sad. She hadn't meant to spas out like that. She was too proud to apologize. Slowly the next trip to Hogsmead got closer and closer. Whenever she looked at Ron he would look away. Draco noticed that she was sad. This was touching, that he noticed she was a person at all. Maybe he had half a heart to go with his half of a brain. She had been getting a lot closer to Draco and it scared her. She had a feeling she was actually starting to..._like_ him.she decided that this Hogsmead trip nothing would bring her down and she went with a smile on her face when she entered the Three Broomsticks with Draco she would have a good time! She told herself. Mel Harry and Ron were there. "Well look who it is, weasel and his mudblood girlfriend and potty and nobody." said Draco smiling.

"For you're information I'm a pureblood dip shit!" Mel snapped.Hermione didn't say anything Ron and Mel gave her dark looks.

"Draco can you find us a table that's not near any filth." asked Hermione.

"Sure..."said Draco with a grin and walked off.

"Look guys I'm so sorry about a few weeks ago I'm not sure what came over me...I'm sorry." said Hermione. The next thing she knew a fist inclined with her jaw. The fist belonged to Mel.

"Ok" said Mel quite cheerfully. "Apology accepted" said Mel with a grin. _Strange girl first she punches me then she's all buddy-buddy with me!_ Thought Hermione but she forced a smile.

"I guess I deserved that... I think all the Slytherin's are rubbing off on me." she said.

"Nice to see you're back to normal Hermione." said Ron with a smile holding Mel's hand. Hermione smiled and walked off to meet Draco. She didn't notice the ocean blue eyes following her to her table.

"What was that about?" asked Draco.

"Weasels stupid Girlfriend attacked me because I made fun of her hair I would have settled the score but I don't want to be kicked out." said Hermione with a small grin.

"I'll take care of it." said Draco his icy blue eyes falling on Mel. Hermione gulped. Really she wanted to patch things up with Mel not make it worse!

"Is she really worth your time?" Hermione asked. Draco considered this and his eyes flew back to Hermione.

"Not really." he said with a sly grin.

"Hey I'll catch you later Emma I'm going to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle." he said.

"Ok...have fun." said Hermione and she went back to them. "I'm really sorry." she said again.

"It's ok you were just jealous." said Mel grinning.

"Key word there was." Hermione said with a grin.

"I couldn't believe you kissed Malfoy like that!" said Ron.

"I know I wanted to make you jealous but hey I'm over you now." she said. Ron smiled.

"That's good to hear." he said.

"I like another guy..."she said.

"Who?" asked the three. She just winked and walked off. She smiled happily everything was perfect she was alright with all her friends, her and Mel would soon be friends, she was almost over with her feelings for Ron, Malfoy was liking her more, and everything was going her way!

"Hey Emma." said a voice it was Amy she smiled sweetly. "You must see something follow me!" said Amy and she led her to the shrieking shack."It's haunted."Amy said. Hermione smiled she very well knew it wasn't. "Want to go in?" she asked.

"No thanks" said Hermione.

"Well too bad." said Amy her innocent smile turning devilish and she bound Hermione's hands with a quick wave of her wand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione yelled bewildered but Amy dragged her into the shrieking Shack where Pansy was waiting they tied her to a chair.

"Were gonna leave you here with the ghosts." said Pansy. Hermione stared in shock at Amy.

"I thought you were my friend!" Hermione yelled. Amy frowned.

"I said you started to grow on me I never said we were _friends."_ Amy said. Pansy laughed.

"We ruined you're pimple remover potion too!" said Pansy.

"And I made the bottle keep spinning at Malfoy I knew Snape was going to check up on us and wanted you two to get caught." said Amy grinning slyly.

"But it wasn't enough so here we are, have fun with the ghosts." said Pansy and she left laughing with Amy trailing behind._ I thought Amy was my friend..._ she thought feeling hurt. I have to get out of here but how?She waited. She was in there for what seemed like hours. She screamed for help but no one came. It was getting dark. She sighed. _How do I get myself into these situations?_ She asked herself.Suddenly she heard a noise. Her heart beat faster and she held her breath. Mel came through the door.

"MEL!" said Hermione. "I've never been so glad to see you in my life!" said Hermione not that she had ever been glad to see her but that wasn't the point Mel wasn't all that bad she was actually beginning to like Mel.

"I heard thatgit talking and I came to help you!By theway Harry, and Ron would be here to but they had to distract McGonagall." said Mel and she untied Hermione. Hermione hugged her.

"Thanks...I know I've been so awful to you lately and-"

"just forget about it ok? Friends?" said Mel.

"Friends!" said Hermione and they left.Ron and Harry were waiting.

"Thank god you're ok Hermione." said Ron.

"Malfoy was looking for you." said Harry.

"We were worried!" said Ron.

"I'm ok thanks to you guys and Mel." she said. Mel smiled.

"That's my girl." said Ron smiling. Hermione smiled, she didn't feel at all jealous... ok maybe a little...She said goodbye to Ron and Harry and Mel and made her way to the Slytherin common room. What a day. And the first thing on her mind was revenge on Pansy and Amy.

"There you are I've been looking for you!" snapped Draco.

"Nag, nag." Hermione hissed.

"Where were you?" asked Draco looking angry.

"Tied up inside the shrieking Shack Pansy and Amy did it." she said. Draco didn't look surprised.

"Sounds like something they would do." he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. Her Hogsmead trips had been bad experiences so far. Oh well at least she had Halloween to look forward to... She looked around the room Link was sitting by the fire talking to Jessica. Those two did make a cute couple. Jessica glanced at her and winked. She smiled. Jessica wasn't really that bad or mean she was most likely in Slytherin because she asked the hat to put her in or maybe not. She didn't know.

"Hey stop looking at them and look at me I'm _hotter!_" said Draco. Hermione smiled.

"You're so full of yourself." said Hermione.

"Of course I am! I'm sexy!" said Draco. _Well you can't argue with that..._Hermione thought then she mentally kicked herself._ Oh god! I did NOT just think that!_" Hermione thought. She told Draco she was tired and she went upstairs took her potion and went to bed plotting revenge on Pansy and Amy.Around 4 Am Hermione woke up. She was seeking revenge. She started digging through her trunk and found it Hair dye. And the best thing of all, they wouldn't know how to get it out it was a muggle product Hermione took the green out and got to work. They were both deep sleepers, which was good. She burnt what was left in the fireplace and sat on the couch waiting for them to wake up. She saw Draco's book on the couch 101 fun ways to get away with murder. She rolled her eyes. She got the strong urge to open it. She looked around the room, well it wouldn't hurt to peek no one was up...she picked up the book and opened it. _The fine art of killing can indeed be fun and this book will guide you through it! One of our favorite ways to kill is the old reliable-_Hermione heard a scream that filled the whole common room. Pansy and Amy were awake. She put the book down and grinned as the boys came running down the stairs.

"It's show time."she whispered to herself.


	3. Dark Magic

**Thanks to felicitousmomento,SharonAurora, and Adoro a hombres de Malfoy ****for reviewing. :)**

**Alright here's the deal I figured the chapters were a tad bit too long so I decided to shorten them a bit- what does this mean for the readers? Well I planned to post two chapters at a time :) so ur still getting the same amount just...in 2 chapters. Except unluckily for me my PC is not working so all ur gonna get is this until my PC is back up. It shouldn't take that long! **

**Disclaimer-Don't own Harry Potter. never have never will...well I do own the books...mwhaahahahaha.**

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on!" yelled Draco. Pansy and Amy were screeching. They came down there green hair in odd angles. 

"LOOK AT OUR HAIR! MY HAIR DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID FOR THIS HAIR?" yelled Pansy everyone stared at her. "I...mean Hairdo-hairdo!" said Pansy. Draco took one look at Amy and started cracking up. She glared darkly at him. Her innocent face was twisted in fury. "

"YOU DID THIS." she yelled at Draco.

"If I did, do you really think I would tell you?" said Draco. Then she looked at Hermione then to Pansy and grinned. She whispered something to Pansy and Pansy began to grin. The two girls left. _They knew it was me_ Hermione thought dreadfully. Jessica was laughing like everybody else. At breakfast she sat next to her.

"Did you do that Emma?" she asked. Hermione grinned.

"I'm not saying anything..."she said. Jessica smirked.

"Those two baboons had it coming anyway!" she said. Draco snorted. Link yawned and sat next to her.

"HI LINK!" she said.

"Hey..."he said. A giant black screech owl suddenly swooped down and landed on Link's shoulder dropping a black letter into his eggs. "Oh that's wonderful." he muttered then the bird flew away. Jessica grabbed the letter.

"What's this?" she said playfully.

"Give it." he said.

"I'm going to read it first-"said Jessica opening the letter.

"Seriously I'm not kidding I don't want you to read it! Now hand it over!" said Link. Jessica frowned.

"Why don't you want me to read it?" she said.

"JUST HAND IT OVER!" he yelled angrily making the whole hall stare.

"I don't think the couple making out in the astronomy tower heard you Link! Yell louder next time!" said Draco putting his finger in his ear. Jessica looked ready to cry.

"A-are you cheating on me?" she asked. "NO! Now just give it to me Jessica." said Link. She gave it to him.

"_Thank you_." he spat and got up and left. Jessica pouted.

"Draco what was the letter about?" asked Jessica. "Really you don't want to read it, it's from his boyfriend. Didn't he tell you? He's gay and well-"said Draco. Hermione kicked him.

"Tell the truth!" Hermione said.

"Alright, alright. The letter was from his friend Tom. He gets very personal about him because as I told you he is gay-"said Draco.

"He is not!" cried Jessica.

"Fine. He's just an old friend that Link kissed time to time-"said Draco.

"DRACO!" yelled Hermione.

"Ok fine he's just an old friend that Link is touchy about!" said Draco.

"So he's not cheating on me?" said Jessica.

"Nope." said Draco.

"YEY!"Cried Jessica and she jumped up and went looking for Link.

"You are _awful_." Hermione said smiling slightly.

"What can I say it's a gift!" said Draco grinning. Just then the whole hall burst into a fit of laughter. Amy and Pansy were standing in the doorway. Pansy was bald Amy was the same except with green hair.

"How the heck did Pansy go bald?" asked Hermione. Draco shrugged still laughing. Hermione smirked.Amy sat across from Hermione.

"MOVE MALFOY!" She yelled.

"Why don't you?" asked Draco. She pushed Draco. Then she smiled at Emma sweetly as Draco stared at her evilly.

"Hey Emma no hard feelings about the shrieking shack? I mean you got us back now were even lets be friends?" said Amy putting out her hand with a sweet smile._ You'd like that wouldn't you?_ Thought Hermione.

"Well..."said Hermione.

"Come on we are even cant we just forget about all this?" asked Amy.

"OK..."said Hermione and she shook Amy's hand. Amy's smile widened. Pansy smiled too. Draco stared from Amy to Pansy to Hermione oddly. Pansy and Amy left.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing I can protect myself." said  
Hermione.

"Whatever." said Draco. Hermione stared at him and sighed peacefully. He stared at her with those silver eyes. _No! No! No! I can't like that evil dirty rotten blond rat faced ferret from hell_! she said to herself.

* * *

That night Hermione couldn't sleep so she went to the common room Draco was there. He was sitting on the couch and on his lap was a _ferret_. This wouldn't have been so bizarre except it was Draco! She tried not to giggle. He was petting the ferret. _Aw the ferrets got a ferret_ she thought smiling. She had been thinking of giving him a ferret for Christmas but she would just give him a rat instead.

"Why does everyone look at me and think rodent?" Draco muttered to the ferret. The ferret just stared at him. "Hmm really you think so?" said Draco. The ferret glanced at his watch hungrily. "Well it's not my fault my nose looks pointed Kiki."Said Draco to the ferret. Kiki the ferret ran off. "Stupid ferret she'll feel sorry when I don't feed her." mumbled Draco.

"I never knew you spoke ferret Draco." said Hermione grinning coming out of the shadows. Draco went red in the face, which he rarely did and was quite amusing to watch.

"I didn't know you were here." he muttered.

"So you speak ferret?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Actually I do." he said.

"Really?" said Hermione.

"Ever sense I got turned into one I can understand them...its strange." said Draco. He was being serious.

"That was funny when you got turned into a ferret-"said Hermione smiling. _Wait she wasn't supposed to know that! Oh god! How am I going to get myself out of this?_ Then she realized Draco hadn't heard her...he was rambling on about how it was Harry's fault. Hermione sighed in relief. For once she was glad Draco always ignored her." That must have been _awful_ being turned into a ferret!" said Hermione hiding a giggle.

"Hmm well I'm going to bed see you tomorrow." he said and he kissed her on the cheek. Once he left Hermione felt her cheek. _Oh no...I'm starting to like...Malfoy! _Hermione took a walk outside the common room she needed air. She looked at her feet thinking. _I can't start liking Malfoy he's a Malfoy his fathers a deatheater... But he isn't his father you know. Oh shut up._ Hermione hated these constant battles with herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slytherin girls Dormitory

" I HATE that girl where is she going anyway?" asked Pansy. Pansy and Amy were sitting on their beds talking.

"I don't know." said Amy.

"You told me we would get the perfect revenge but when?" asked Pansy. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Have patience!" Amy snapped.

"What IS the plan?" asked Pansy.

"Don't worry once we get Draco to hate her it will all work out." said Amy. "It would help if you told me what your talking about." said Pansy. "you'll see Pansy...you'll see." said Amy grinning evilly.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room

"Checkmate." said Ron grinning. He was playing chess with Mel and he had won every time.

"Just face it no once can beat me!" said Ron happily.

"I hate chess." sighed Mel. Harry smirked.

"You better get used to it! It's the only thing Ron's good at!" said Harry.

"Stuff it." snapped Ron Harry grinned and looked out the window and frowned.

"Hey guys come over here take a look." said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Mel she came up to the window as did Ron. Hermione was walking on the grounds towards the lake.

"Where does she think she's going?" asked Ron.

"Ron? How am I supposed to know?" muttered Harry.

"Well I was planning on making out with Ron all night after chess but seeing what the heck Hermione is doing will do...I suppose...but I better get some action when we come back." said Mel tapping Ron on the nose. So the trio snuck out on the grounds and found Hermione leaning against a tree looking at the lake. Neither Hermione Ron, Harry, nor Mel noticed the boy in the tree's watching everything. Hermione sat down by a tree and closed her eyes to get some peace but she heard a noise...a twig snapping her eyes opened and she saw Draco. He was lying on the ground in front of her...and he was bleeding badly!

"What the-"Hermione said she ran to him and bent over him. "Draco are you alright?"She asked feeling scared. "Draco wake up!" she yelled.

* * *

Harry's Point of view:

"What the heck is she doing?" asked Ron. Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked at the lake and a look of fear passed over her face and she ran right into the lake and dove in. "HERMIONE!" yelled Ron. She didn't come up.

"What the heck is she doing down there!" yelled Harry.

"She'll drown!" yelled Mel.

"Ron hold my glasses." Harry yelled and he handed Ron his glasses and dove in. He didn't know what Hermione was thinking but he wasn't going to let her drown. He couldn't see very well but he looked franticly for Hermione then he saw her she was holding onto a plant as if for dear life. Her grasp on the plant was preventing her from floating to the surface. Why was she trying to drown herself! Harry grabbed her arms and brought her to the top of the lake both gasping for air. She was screaming and clawing at him.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. Harry brought her to shore bewildered. She was clawing at him screaming scratching him biting him kicking him.

"Hermione, It's me Harry!" yelled Harry. She started pummeling his chest sobbing. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She yelled.

"KILLED WHO?" Yelled Harry bewildered fearing his friend had lost her mind.

* * *

Hermione's point of view:

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm.

"Who would do this?" she wondered. Draco was like her friend...this was horrible! She felt her self shaking. She looked around wildly then to her horror she saw a cloaked figure walking towards her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from Draco.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled and started clawing at him biting him kicking him but the cloaked figure wouldn't let her go.

"YOU KILLED HIM." she yelled pummeling him.

"Hermione!" the person yelled. She blinked she was now looking at Harry who looked terrified and Mel was there and Ron and she realized she was soaked...

"What, what happened where's..." she fell into silence and she looked around for Draco's body. "

"What was all that about?" asked Harry. "Where is he?" she said.

"Who?" said Ron.

"Someone...or something is messing with my mind..."Hermione said. She told them what she had seen.

"Someone was trying to kill you Hermione that or you're a very deep sleep walker." said Ron.

"I'll go with someone trying to kill her." said Harry.

"Who would?" asked Mel.

"I don't know." muttered Harry.

"Someone who knew she was a spy for the order..."said Harry. Hermione gulped. They walked her back to Slytherin common room. Meanwhile at the lake two ocean blue eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"That was interesting..."said the boy who the eyes belonged to.

When she got back to the common room Jessica was there. She was staring at the fire frowning.

"Oh hey Herm." she said.

"Hey Jess." said Hermione.

"Why are you wet?" asked Jessica. Hermione sat next to her. She told her what happened. Jessica looked at her in shock. "That would take dark magic to do that!" said Jessica.

"I know...it couldn't have been a student...unless they really knew the dark arts well. I think it might have been a very realistic illusion. But I'm not sure. I don't know who could do such a thing that is here." said Hermione.

"I dunno." said Jessica frowning. "I'd say it was Amy or Pansy but they don't know that much dark magic...do they?" said Jessica.

"I don't think so...this person would have to be like brilliant in the dark arts...like a deatheater." said Hermione. Jessica gulped. "Well goodnight I'm going to go to bed." Hermione said.

"Night." said Jessica.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" asked Hermione getting up.

"Waiting for Link he has a detention." said Jessica.

"Oh." said Hermione and she went up to the girl's dormitory and tried to get some sleep.  
Hermione tossed and turned when she made up her mind she wouldn't be able to sleep until she was sure Draco was okay. She slipped down to the common room Jessica was no longer there. Funny she hadn't seen her come up maybe she went for a walk? Hermione slipped up the stairs to the boy's dorm. She opened the door slowly. CREAK. _Damn door _there were four beds but oh...which one was Draco's they all had green curtains around them she pulled one it was empty. Then another Crabbe. EW he had drool all over his pillow then she pulled another Goyle then the last one she pulled gently it was Draco. His ferret was curled up into a ball on his stomach. She sighed in relief he was alive and fine. Someone had messed with her mind but who? The empty bed must be Link's...was he still at his detention? How late was it? Then she heard someone coming up the stairs. She hopped into Draco's bed good thing he was so skinny there was room for both of them and she closed the curtains. She peeked through a whole.  
It was Link in his black cloak he took it off and began to change. She closed her eyes and she heard Link hop into bed. She waited for Link to fall asleep before she got up she was about to get out of the bed when Draco put his arm around her. He was still asleep but now she was trapped she started to pull Draco's arm off her gently but he groaned so she left it. _Great Hermione just great_ she told herself. _I've got to stay awake..._she told herself. But it felt so peaceful and her eyes began to droop...

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to see a strange sight he yelled. Hermione Granger was in bed with him. The other boys came to see what was wrong when they saw it. Hermione Granger the mudblood was in Draco's bed.

"EW!" yelled Draco and he pushed her off. She opened one of her eyes. She saw a bunch of boys looking at her she brushed her brown bushy hair away from her eyes-_oh NO you're you're self! You look like you're self_ she told herself in horror. The boys looked at her disgusted. Draco seemed to be in to much shock to say anything. No one spoke a word then finally Draco said "Granger WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He yelled.

"I'm stalking you Malfoy!" She snapped. Draco just stared.

"I thought you were at Beauxbatons!" said Goyle.

"I AM I just came to pay my good old pal Malfoy a visit now if you'll excuse me I have to get back before Madam Maxime notices!" said Hermione and with that she headed for the door but Snape was standing there looking horrified.

"Miss.Granger?" he said. Hermione just stared.

"You're supposed to be at Beauxbatons!" he hissed.

"I-I"

"You can explain your self in the headmasters office!" hissed Snape and he led her away. Once they were in Dumbledore's office she explained everything that happened last night.

"I see someone knows who you are..."said Dumbledore.

"Well I'll tell the Slytherins you were sent back to Beauxbatons and on the verge of being expelled." said Snape and he took off.

"Miss. Granger you should drink your potion...have you found out any news about the dark side yet?" asked Dumbledore.

"Besides Draco can talk to ferrets? No but don't worry I have him rapped around my finger." said Hermione with a grin. Snape came back and handed her, her potion and she drank it and went back to Slytherin common room. That was WAY to close she told herself. The common room was in chaos. "What's going on?" Hermione asked Amy as she and Pansy were spraying the common room with cleaning stuff.

"A mudblood was in here Oh Emma it was awful!" she said looking horrified.

"Poor Draco he's in shock." said Pansy. Draco was sitting on the couch looking terrified.

"Draco say something." said Pansy.

"No I like him better this way." said Amy smiling.

"They say the mudblood was that Hermione Granger she's stalking Draco!" said Pansy.

"Who?" asked Hermione pretending to be confused.

"Just some mudblood friend of Potter's." said Amy.

"Draco say something..."said Pansy.

"burn." he said.

"What?" asked Pansy.

"We have to _burn_ the bed." he said. _Now really!_ Thought Hermione insulted.

"The bed is _evil_..."he said his eye slightly twitching.

"Poor Draco." said Pansy.

"Let me pretend I feel bad." said Amy and she pouted.

"OK enough of that." she said with a grin.

"You guys are taking this MUCH to seriously." said Jessica.

"To serious? Hermione Granger is stalking DRACO!" yelled Pansy.

"Ok so she played a little prank boohoo." said Jessica. Hermione smiled at her and left to take a shower. The good news was no one put two and two together to figure out that she Emma Slytherin was actually Hermione Granger. Once she got out got dressed she went to breakfast. Everyone in the whole school seemed to know about it. She sighed. Ron was staring at her in horror. Mel was giggling like mad and Harry was staring at his food not blinking._ My life is ruined_ she thought. Hermione sighed and soon classes started. After classes she sat outside to do her homework. Draco left for quidditch practice so she decided to go and watch. Draco was captain of his team. When they got there the Gryffindors were there.

"We booked the pitch for today." said Malfoy to Harry.

"We have permission from Professor.McGongall because of our new beaters and chaser." said Harry. Hermione smelt trouble and she got this wicked dejavo feeling. She scanned the Gryffindor team Harry was seeker Ron keeper, Mel and Ginny were beaters Katie was a chaser, Neville and Seamus were the other chasers.

"Well too bad I booked the field." said Draco.

"Hey Malfoy? I heard you were getting it on with Hermione Granger last night." said Mel smirking. Draco looked sick.

"I never thought her first would be you though..."said Mel continuing.

"NOTHING happened last night." hissed Draco through clenched teeth. Hermione found herself walking over.

"If anything happened last night, which it didn't because he wouldn't do that with a mudblood, at least he would be getting more action then you are with Weasley." said Hermione coldly. _I can't believe I just called myself a mudblood!_

"He's you're boyfriend and you're letting him bang any girl he sets his eyes on I see." said Mel.

"He didn't do anything last night- did you?" asked Hermione turning to Draco already knowing the answer.

"NO!" yelled Draco.

"There you go." said Hermione.

"Well at least ME and RON are getting more action then you two." said Mel. "He seems to be getting action with every girl but you." said Mel. Hermione glared. She reached for her wand but suddenly Mel paled. "Emma! Look out!" she screamed. BANG everything went black. Hermione woke up in the hospital and the events of the day slowly went through her mind. She felt like she had been hit by a speeding bus. She felt someone holding her hand it was Draco he was sitting in a chair next to her holding her hand but was asleep. She looked out the window it was dark out. _What happened?_ She wondered. She looked at Draco and felt touched that he would be there for her when she woke up even though he thought she was Emma...but still it was sweet.

She rubbed his hand softly. He didn't wake. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. In the morning He was still asleep. She smiled at him he was cute. Then she noticed she was herself. She let out a scream which startled Draco and woke him up she dived under the covers so he wouldn't see her.

"Man what a wake up call..."he moaned. Hermione said nothing.

"Emma I know you probably don't look very good in the morning but please come out!" said Draco.

"I...can't my hair is a complete mess!" said Hermione.

"Fine, be that way I have to go to classes anyway." He said. She sighed in relief once he was gone she screamed for Madam Pomfrey to get her potion. She drank it and went to sleep. And found Draco there again except this time awake reading _202 fun ways to get away with murder the sequel to 101 fun ways to get away with murder_ she laughed. He looked up. "Finally you're awake. And your hair is STILL a mess I might add." he said. Hermione smiled._ Thank god madam pomfrey had went and gotten her potions or she would be done for!_

"What happened?" asked Hermione.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy, and Miss Spazz For reviewing. :) **

**My Computer is finally back up! And the long awaited chapter is finally here.**

**now the bad news: I might lose internet this month….(May) **

**Disclaimer-If I owned Harry Potter, it would be called Draco Malfoy and the Sorcerers stone, Chamber of secrets- etc.**

* * *

"A bludger came out of no where and hit you in the back of the head I'm surprised your still in you're right mind." he said. _Oh but I'm not! I thought you looked cute last night there for I must be sick in the head_ she thought but said nothing. When Madam Pomfrey finally let her go she wondered around the abandoned corridors. She had been hit with a bludger...been messed with in her head...someone was out to get her...but who? She walked into an empty classroom and saw something that made her stomach curl. Mel and Ron were making out.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone..."said Hermione. They both jumped.

"Oh Hermione thank god you're alright!" said Ron.

"We were so worried!" said Mel.

"Err yes I can tell!" asked Hermione looking at Mel.

"Sorry We never visited you. We meant to stop by but Malfoy was there!" said Ron.

"Right well I'll leave you to alone!" said Hermione with a grin. She went to Slytherin common room and found Draco.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said smiling. She saw Amy staring at her darkly from across the room.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine!" said Hermione.

"Is Pansy still bald?" Hermione asked.

"No she got a wig." said Draco grinning. She smiled. Everything was going ok. Her jealousy of Mel was almost gone and Link was just as hot as usual. Something seemed to be bothering Jessica but Hermione wasn't sure what. Jessica was the only one who knew she was Hermione so she was pretty close friends with her too. Meanwhile she wasn't getting far with Draco she really needed to get to work on him.

The next day Hermione was plotting ways of getting closer to Draco. She was thinking of spending the whole Hogsmead trip with him alone. She needed to find out information that was the whole reason she was doing all this it's not like she wanted to or liked him or anything! She was watching Ron write something on a piece of paper during class. And he stuffed it in is bag and walked off. The piece of paper fell out and Hermione picked it up. She read it:

_They were the best and perfect match  
Mel and Ron, that's the Hatch!  
They were so happy to be together,  
being torn apart, never ever!  
Their love is full; their hearts are sewn  
who would have guessed who would have known?  
They'll make a life together someday,  
what do you think, and what do you say?  
Well guess what I know the truth,  
together forever, love formed at youth. _

By Ron

Hermione smiled who would have thought Ron was a poet? She grinned and took out a piece of paper and wrote;_ Draco's Hot, Draco's fine Draco's all mine, mine, mine_ she grinned and crumpled the paper up and left for Slytheirn common room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Slytherin common room in the girl's dorm:

"Are you sure this will work Amy?"

"Yep just drink the pollyjuice potion Pansy!" said Amy. Pansy drained a glass of pollyjuice and transformed into Emma. (Hermione but looking like Emma) "Perfect." hissed Amy smiling. "Let's go into action." said Amy.

* * *

meanwhile with Draco

Draco was talking to Jessica When Emma came down with Amy them chatting. He frowned. _Why does she hang out with her?_ Emma walked over and gave Draco a snotty look.

"Draco...how am I going to say this...its over you and us, personally id rather go out with Goyle than stay with you, I never want to see you again!" said Emma snottily. Draco stared at Emma in disbelief. Jessica was staring at Emma completely shocked. With that Emma and Amy left the common room leaving a very angry, confused and even hurt Draco Malfoy.

* * *

in the girls dorm

Amy and Emma started laughing and Emma transformed back into Pansy.

"That was awesome did you see his face!" said Pansy grinning stupidly.

"Priceless!" said Amy.

"That will teach Miss. Emma Slytherin not to mess with us." said Pansy.

"Oh my dear Pansy the plan has only just begun I have more in store for our little friend oh yes..."said Amy with a devilish smile.

* * *

Hermione walked back to Slytherin common room re-writing her poem. Satisfied with her poem she stuffed it into her pocket and said the password (Veritas) which was Latin for god knows what. She entered the Slytherin common room happily. Draco was sitting with Jessica Looking confused Angry and a little sad all at once. She frowned and walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Draco stared at Emma his face twisted into a look of hate and anger. Hermione took a step back. "Draco?" She said.

"YOU DISGUSTING FILTHY LITTLE BITCH!" Draco yelled and spit on her. With that he walked off. Hermione instead of looking confused or hurt look scared. _Did he find out its me?_ She thought bewildered.

"Jessica what's going on?" she asked worried.

"Honestly I am not sure but you could probably sell that shirt for one hundred galleons with the 5th year girls..."said Jessica.

"JESSICA this is serious!" cried Hermione.

"I'm sorry...well you just sort of came down from the girls dormitory and told Draco that you'd rather date Goyle then him then you went back up but you never came back down you came from the entrance to the common room which means who ever is in the girls dormitory with Amy was pretending to be you." said Jessica really fast.

"You're a genius! Id bet my broomstick it was baldy I mean Pansy!" said Hermione grinning and she went up to the girls dormitory. Jessica blinked.

"I didn't' know she owned a broomstick. Hmm." Jessica said to herself.Sure enough Amy and Pansy were there. Hermione gave them death glares.

"Hello Emma!" said Amy cheerfully.

"I know what you did and it's not going to work." said Hermione.

"Really tell us what we did!" said Pansy snickering. Amy looked at her innocently.

"You know Amy you look and act much too innocent to BE innocent." snapped Hermione and she left to go find Draco. The two girls howled with laughter once she left.

"_You know Amy you look and act much too innocent to BE innocent._" said Amy repeating what Hermione said in a horrible voice. Hermione came down and saw Draco next to Link looking angry.

"Draco." said Hermione. He glared at her. "Earlier-it wasn't me! It was Pansy she made a pollyjuice potion!" said Hermione. He stared at her not looking impressed._ He's not going to believe me..._ thought Hermione feeling sad.

"What ever Emma, you just made the biggest mistake of your life you know, and ill never take you back whatever lies you make up." he hissed and walked off. Hermione was shocked. She thought he would have believed her. Hermione sat on the couch for hours thinking. Jessica came out and sat with her.

"You okay?" she asked. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah I just didn't think I would end up...liking him this much." said Hermione. Jessica smiled.

"Malfoy's, they do things to you." she said.

"Yeah." said Hermione.

"It will be alright Herm. Draco will take you back...once he finds out what an idiot he is for falling for that stupid trick." said Jessica. Hermione smiled.

"I just...can't believe I actually like him-I don't like him! I didn't mean what I said! I don't like him at all!" said Hermione.

"Admit it you do!" said Jessica. Hermione smiled.

"Maybe a little...goodnight Jess." Hermione said and went to bed. Jessica stayed out staring at the fire. She got up and left Slytheirn common room and walked down the hall Hermione had gotten lost in her first night. She found Link there staring out the window.

"Link." she whispered. He glanced at her then back out the window.

"Do you know who's trying to kill Hermione?" she asked.

"So you know I know." he said not moving.

"Yes. You know everything. So do you know?" said Jessica. His light ocean blue eyes fell on her then traveled towards the window. Jessica looked at her boyfriend with his messy light blond hair that slightly brushed over his right eye in his black cloak._ He is fine _she thought.

"How am I supposed to know." he snapped. She sighed.

"You know something that's going on I know you do! I can read minds! Plus you know everything." she said teasingly she couldn't read minds but she wished she could.

"Not everything." he muttered. She could see Link wasn't in the mood.

"Let's take a walk in the woods that always cheers you up!" said Jessica. She knew Link wasn't angry because if he was Angry he wouldn't be in this _form_. Link turns into a jackal like animagus when he's Angry. First his teeth begin to sharpen and get longer. Second his face begins to turn black and he grows a snout and his eyes turn black. Then his body turns into a more of a dog then human. He was an animagus but it wasn't supposed to work like that. He was an animagus gone horribly wrong. She shrugged it off. She knew Link knew something about what was going on and she was going to find out.

The next day Hermione woke up and took her potion...it was her last bottle. She mentally kicked herself._ I told you, you needed to make another batch! Now you're going to have to do it tonight while everyone else is enjoying the feast!_ She yelled at herself. It was Halloween after all. It was Saturday also no classes. She went to breakfast. She walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Err...what are you doing over here? You're a Slytherin!" said Neville.

"I'm not a Slytherin I _am_ Slytherin."Hermione hissed.

"What do you want?" snapped Seamus.

"I wanted to have a little chat with Potter if you don't mind." Hermione said.

"..Ok." said Harry and he followed Hermione out of the great hall. "What's up?" Harry asked. Hermione told Harry about everything. "I think this is a bad idea you should tell the order you want to go back to being yourself." said Harry.

"No I can do this! I've come up with a plan! I think I just need to get Malfoy jealous!" said Hermione.'

"Jealous?" said Harry. "Is there an echo in here? YES jealous!" said Hermione. Harry blinked." So I was wondering if you could pretend to be my boyfriend, you know just to make Malfoy jealous." said Hermione. Harry looked shocked.

"Oh, Hermione! Haven't you heard?" he asked.

"Heard what?" asked Hermione.

"I have a girlfriend! Its Mel's friend: Rachel." said Harry. Hermione stared. Great just great the one time she actually came up with a decent plan it blows up in her face!

"Ok...its ok I'll find someone that would make Draco jealous." said Hermione.

"But you have to meet Rachel first!" said Harry.

"Ok." said Hermione and they walked back into the great hall.

"Hey Rachel I want you to meet Emma!" Harry said. A girl who was tan, with mid back silver blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes turned around.

"She's in Slytherin too I'm surprised you haven't met her yet!" said Harry excitedly eyeing Rachel fondly.

"Hello Emma I've seen you around with that Jessica girl right?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah." said Hermione.

"Nice to meet you." she said. _Why must all the girls in the school be more attractive then I am! _Hermione thought sadly.

"Well I have to get back to the Slytherin table." Hermione said with a small smile and she went back and sat across from Jessica who was sitting next to Link and Draco.

"Getting cozy with Potter?" said Draco coldly.

"I told you I never liked Potter, so, no I wasn't getting _cozy_ with Potter." said Hermione darkly. She didn't know why she was so upset about Malfoy not believing her. Why did it bother her she didn't even like Malfoy...or did she? She shook it off. She didn't like Malfoy everything was for the order! No matter what she said last night. She didn't mean a thing! She didn't like Malfoy one bit. She got up.

"Where are you going now?" asked Malfoy.

"Not that you need to know I'm going to the bathroom." said Hermione.

"OK see you in five hours." he said.

"I don't take that long." Hermione snapped. Draco snorted. Hermione wanted to hit him. She wanted to scream at him shake him do something just get that nasty smirk off him. She gave Draco a nasty look which he returned. She wanted to cry.

"Well get going." snapped Draco. Hermione stomped off towards Moaning Myrtles bathroom pushing a first year out of the way as she went. _This sucks Mel has Ron, Rachel has Harry...who was left!_ She thought. Moaning myrtle was crying about something as usual. She made a new batch and poured it in her empty vile.

"There that should last a week or so." she whispered. She went to Slytherin common room to put her potions away. Once she came down she was a strange sight. All the Slytherins were there but kids from other houses were there too.

"What's going on?" she asked Rachel who was there with Harry.

"All the houses have decided to have a big truth or dare game and in Slytherin common room you should have seen the Hufflepuffs trying to pronounce "Veritas." said Rachel. Veritas was there password which Hermione had learned from a book was Latin and it meant truth.

"So all the houses are having a big game of truth or dare in here?" asked Hermione.

"Yup."Said Harry listening in on the conversation. _Everyone has gone insane! _She thought.

"OK Everybody Terry boot (a Ravenclaw) will go first." announced Lee Jordan. Everyone went quiet.

"Truth or Dare...Potter." He said. Harry seemed to be debating whether he should pick truth or dare.

"Dare." He said.

"hmm." said Terry. Draco smirked and whispered something in terry's ear.

"Hey that's not fair." said Rachel.

"I wouldn't dare him to do that anyway." muttered Terry. Whatever Draco had whispered to Terry must have been terrible.

"I dare you to run up to Professor. Snape and hug him saying you love him." said Terry smiling. Harry looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"WHAT?" Harry muttered. So the students followed Harry into the halls where he finally found Snape. Harry ran up to him. "I LOVE YOU PROFESSOR.SNAPE!" he said and ran before Snape could say anything. Even Hermione laughed. Once they were back in Slytherin common room everyone was still laughing. Harry looked mortified

"Ok Harry's turn." said Terry. Harry glanced at Draco evilly.

"Truth or Dare Malfoy." he said. Hermione knew Draco wouldn't back down from a dare by Harry if his life depended on it.

"Dare." he said. Harry grinned wider.

"I dare you to... to...make out with Colin." said Harry.

"WHAT!" yelled Draco. Colin looked at Harry horrified.

"Oh take a joke I dare you two..."said Harry. Draco sighed in relief as Colin nearly fainted. "I dare you to go to the kitchens, you'll find one of my favorite house elves there and you have to hug them and tell the house elf you love them." said Harry.

"EWW that's horrible don't do it!" said Pansy.

"Well if he doesn't it will just prove he's chicken." said Harry.

"I'll do it." hissed Draco looking like he had been hit by a truck.

"Good! The House elf's name is Dobby by the way a good friend of mine!" said Harry grinning.

"Dobby." said Draco looking horrified.

"Yup." said Harry.

"Potter you're a slimy little B you know that?" hissed Draco his eye twitching. Hermione knew very well that Dobby used to be one of the Malfoy's house elves this should be interesting... They got to the picture of the fruit bowl and Hermione tickled the pair. And the students entered. The house elves looked as if Christmas had come early and started asking everyone if they needed anything.

"Hey Dobby! How's Winky?" asked Harry. "Hello Harry Potter sir Winky is doing good...what is you all doing down here?" asked Dobby. "Well...someone wanted to see you." said Harry.

"Hello Dobby." said Draco quietly looking paler then usual. Dobby stared at Draco as if he was a giant monster about to eat him. Harry smirked.

"Well go on! We've come this far." said Harry. Draco moaned. Hermione smirked. He wasn't going to do it.

"I knew you wouldn't do It." said Ron smirking.

"chicken." said Harry. Then Draco did something that would probably disgrace the name of Malfoy for centuries...He hugged Dobby.

"I love you so much." he hissed venomously. Harry looked impressed.

"Didn't think he would actually go on with It." muttered Ron. With that Draco nearly flew out of the kitchens leaving a petrified Dobby. Everyone else traveled back to the Slytherin common room laughing. After that..._interesting task_ it was Draco's turn.

"Truth or Dare Emma." he said darkly. _If you think I'm going to do a dare you've got to be out of you're mind_ she thought.

"Truth." said Hermione.

"Ok but you have to drink a truth potion." said Pansy and she handed Hermione a vile. Hermione sighed. For all she knew she would turn into a donkey if she drank this...but oh well trust thy neighbor...she drank it. Nothing seemed to affect her.

"What's you're deepest darkest secret?" he asked. Jessica gasped and looked nervous. Amy and Pansy listened eagerly too know what Emma's most deepest darkest secret was. They were sure they could use it to blackmail her somehow.

"My deepest darkest secret is..."she began trying to resist the potion which bound her to the truth. Mel Harry and Ron held there breaths hopefully she wouldn't blow her cover...

"Why do you guys look so nervous?" asked Rachel.

"I'll tell you later...or you might know in a minute." whispered Harry.

"Maybe her deepest darkest secret is that she cheated on a test." whispered Ron.

"My deepest darkest secret is that I'm starting to really, really, like Draco Malfoy" she said. Harry sighed-_WAIT WHAT DID SHE SAY?_ He thought. Draco scowled. _If she likes me why did she break up with me?_ Draco thought.

"Didn't you always?" asked Pansy rolling her eyes.

"No I hated him I couldn't care less if he jumped off a cliff." said Hermione.

"Ok its Emma's turn, now stop questioning her." said Rachel wanting to get the game moving. But The Slytherins seemed to want to take advantage of her under the truth potion.

"What changed your mind?" asked Amy.

"A ferret." said Hermione. They gave her odd looks.

"Did you make Pansy and Amy's hair green?" asked a Slytherin.

"Yes." said Hermione. _Oh god when is this going to end?_ Hermione thought.

"Really is you're last name Slytherin?" asked Goyle.


	5. jealousy

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy, and Miss Spazz for reviewing. :)**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**The 6th chapter is coming tomorrow or thursday. :)**

* * *

Harry did the first thing that was logical to him he had to shut her up so he kissed her to stop her from saying anything. Rachel stared in shock. Once Harry stepped away from Hermione, Hermione yelled,

"What are you doing Potter!" but gave him a thankful look. However Rachel slapped him across the face and ran out of the common room.

"Rachel!" yelled Harry and he ran after her.

"Do you have a crush on Potter?" Asked Draco.

"No." said Hermione. "Now stop with the bloody questions!" snapped Hermione. Poor Harry he had only been trying to shut her up it would have blown her cover.  
"Truth or Dare...Pansy." said Hermione.

"Dare." said Pansy. Hermione smirked.

"I dare you too flash Goyle." said Hermione grinning.

"WHAT-"yelled Pansy.

"And lets make this more fun-Whenever someone doesn't do something they have to take of part of there clothes." said Jessica grinning. Pansy looked horror struck.

"I'm not doing that!" she hissed.

"Chicken." said Hermione. It didn't work like it had with Draco so Pansy took off her cloak. She wanted Link to take off his cloak then she would be able to see him properly.

"Truth or dare...Weasley." said Pansy. Ron looked thunderstruck.

"Uh truth?" he said then hit himself in the head. Ron drained the truth potion. Amy whispered something in Pansy's ear.

"How poor are you?" asked Pansy grinning. Hermione felt herself going red in the face from anger. Oh how she hated Pansy and Amy They had no right to ask a question like that! Poor Ron Hermione thought. Draco snickered. Mel covered Ron's mouth as he muttered something then she walked over to Pansy and punched her in the face! Pansy then started pulling her hair and they both got into a fight. The two girls got in a huge fight. _GO MEL YEAH-what am I DOING? I SHOULD HELP_ thought Hermione. Stupid evil Pansy oh how she hated her. Then Hermione noticed Amy was gone-this wasn't a good sign. Then a minute later Amy came with Professor.Snape. it wasn't a pretty sight-He took points from all the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors for being in Slytherin common room and he gave Mel a detention but not Pansy. Nice everyone left Draco started talking to everyone.

"SO how poor do you think Weasley is?" he asked.

"Rats are better off then him." said Pansy smirking rubbing a black eye.

"Leave him alone." said Hermione darkly.

"Aw does wittle Slytherin like Weasley?"Asked Pansy. No Hermione meant to say but it came out as Yes. then with a stab of horror she realized the truth potion still had effect on her. "Aw how sickening." said Pansy.

"Look it's not Ron's fault he doesn't have rich snotty parents." said Hermione angrily.

"Better rich then poor." said Draco.

"You know Draco Ron has something you don't have...something almost all of you don't have-and so doesn't Harry." said Hermione.

"Stupidity?" asked Draco and the Slytherins all howled with laughter.

"Oh trust me stupidity is something you _all_ have...well except for Rachel who isn't even here and Jessica and maybe Link." said Hermione. They stopped laughing. "Tell me Draco, do you really think you're parents would die for you If the dark lord came to kill you? Well that's what Harry had...And Ron's parents would gladly take there lives just so there children could live now tell me how many of you feel you're parents would die for you." said Hermione angrily. No one said anything.

"I thought so." she snapped.

"My parents are dead." said a voice. It was Link. He never talked much and it surprised her that he had spoken. He was kind of a loner. She now felt really guilty and low though she didn't know why. Maybe some of or most of the Slytherins were just jealous of the Gryffindors and that's why they were so mean...maybe they'd give up almost anything for their parents to notice them-no that surely wasn't the case...she hadn't meant to hurt everyone...just Malfoy. _Oh whatever_ she thought angrily and stormed out of the common room. The cruelty of her words hit her as she left and she felt sad. She had basically said some of her friends were stupid and un-loved. _How do you get yourself into these situations!_ She yelled at herself. She decided to walk along the grounds where she saw Harry and Rachel talking. They hugged so Harry seemed to have explained to her that Emma was Hermione. Ron and Mel soon came out and Harry Rachel Mel and Ron started talking. Hermione walked over.

"Hey Herm." said Mel. Yup they told Rachel about me Rachel smiled. Well its good those two patched things up Hermione thought.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Harry.

"I just insulted all of Slytherin house I think some of them were about ready to chase me out of the school with torches." said Hermione laughing.

"You did why?" asked Rachel.

"the point is to get on there good side." said Harry.

"They were making fun of Ron." said Hermione.

"Oh stupid bloody Slytherins." snapped Ron. Hermione sighed.

"but I was really awful to them." she said.

"There Slytherins who cares!" said Ron. Rachel glared at him darkly. "Well...I suppose SOME Slytherins have feelings..."he muttered.

"Halloweens are always so strange." muttered Harry. The Halloween feast was terrific but Hermione didn't stay long. Instead she went to the library. Around 9:00 she went back to Slytherin common room. "vertias." she said. "wrong." said the painting. _Oh no they changed the password! What am I going to do?_ She thought. Hermione sighed. She would just have to wait for someone to come. Yup any minute now someone would walk right out and tell her the password gladly. Then the entrance opened and Pansy and Amy walked out. Oh great she thought.

"hey Emma." said Pansy sweetly smiling a fake smile. "Where ya been?" she asked. Hermione didn't answer.

"That was some speech you gave." said Amy smiling.

"I...lost my temper." Hermione muttered.

"How very Gryffindor of you." hissed Pansy.

"Well not everyone in the common room hates you." said Amy.

"But still I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you." said Pansy grinning.

"come with us we want you to meet our friend!" said Amy and they led Hermione away. They lead her to the library.

"who's you're friend?" asked Hermione feeling she'd rather have a date with fluffy then meet another person like Pansy or Amy.

"Oh he's great! He's studying right now you like to study don't you Emma?" asked Amy.

"Oh its great fun I-"Hermione fell into silence. She was acting way to much like herself. Then they entered the library.

"He's probably in the restricted section." muttered Amy. Just what I need a boy Pansy or Amy... When they got to the restricted section there was a tall skinny boy with midnight black hair spiked, and navy blue eyes. Hermione knew she had seen him somewhere before.

"Hey Romeo this is Emma, Emma Romeo see you guys later!" said Pansy and they ran off.

"hello." said Romeo.

"Hi...are they you're friends?" asked Hermione. Romeo laughed.

"I've never even talked to them before." he muttered his blue eyes lighting up. She talked with Romeo he was very sweet and he walked her back to the common room but something kept bugging her. Why would Pansy and Amy want me to meet him and have such a good time? When she entered the common room she got some dark looks from some people she didn't know. Jessica waved. Rachel wasn't there she must have been somewhere with Harry. Her eyes traveled to Draco. She glared at him darkly. She would make him sorry for not believing her and being so rude to her. _What the heck are you doing! You're supposed to be getting on Malfoy's good side! You're planning to make him jealous! Stick with the plan making him jealous wont work!_ She yelled at herself in her head. But who should she go out with to make Malfoy jealous...maybe Romeo?

* * *

**In the girls bathroom.**

* * *

"Ok Amy you're confusing me I thought we wanted to make Slytherin miserable she looked like she was having fun with that kid." said Pansy. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I told you I need her to get a boyfriend for the rest of my plan to work." she muttered.

"I don't see why I mean she was happy with Draco we broke them up just for her to get another boyfriend?" said Pansy. Amy sighed.

"If you noticed Draco is all upset which means he cares about her. To put my plan into action I need him more upset." said Amy washing her hands.

"what is you're plan anyway?" asked Pansy.

"Ah...I don't want to spoil the surprise." said Amy smirking and the two girls left.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom stall looking bewildered. She had heard Amy and Pansy's whole conversation.

"What was that about?" she muttered to herself. "I've got to warn Hermione..."she muttered and ran out of the bathroom. Harry was watching Ron and Mel making out when he decided to find something to do. Just then Rachel ran in. "Pansy and her friend are planning something bad for Hermione." she said. She glanced at Ron and Mel who hadn't showed any signs of knowing she had entered the room.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"I don't know 50 minutes?" said Harry. "So what's there plan?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure I just know they broke Hermione and Malfoy up which isn't good because Hermione's supposed to be getting information out of him if he ends up hating her the plans ruined." said Rachel. Harry nodded.

"We'll have to keep an eye on those two...Rachel get buddy buddy with them you're in Slytherin."Said Harry. Rachel sighed.

"My life was a lot simpler before I met you guys..."she muttered.

"Trust me you haven't seen anything yet..."muttered Harry.

"Ah, the madness never ends." she said kissed Harry on the cheek and left for her own common room. Rachel walked into the common room saying the password, Dormiens, another Latin word. She was shocked to find Draco making out with some blond 4th year! Hermione was watching in horror also stabbing her homework with her quill. Rachel sat next to her. "You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Fine...I can't believe him! He's already making out with some-some _4th_ year!" cried Hermione.

"Pansy and Amy are planning something horrible for you." Rachel whispered.

"I figured that much." said Hermione.

"they want you to get a boyfriend I don't know why they were talking about how they broke you and Draco yup." said Rachel. Hermione sighed.

"I know...Pansy pretended to be me and got Malfoy pissed at me." Hermione muttered.

"Did you tell him it was Pansy?" asked Rachel.

"Yes and the stupid little pinched nosed ferret didn't believe me." said Hermione adding an extra stab to her homework.

"So now you're going to go out with someone to get him jealous?" asked Rachel.

"That's my plan." said Hermione. "

Well don't that's what Pansy and Amy want you to do." said Rachel. Hermione sighed.

"What's the worse thing they could do?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know...just watch you're back if you do get a boyfriend and if you do make sure he's a hottie." said Rachel and she got up and walked up to the girl's dormitory. Hermione looked back at the couch where the blond girl and Draco were still making out. If she had to watch one more minute of this she'd jump out the nearest window. Jessica went over to her.

"You look like you're about to gag." she said smirking.

"Well they could at least get a room." muttered Hermione.

"but they are in room." said Jessica smirking.

"I meant one that I'm not in." said Hermione. Jessica laughed. "So how are you and Link?" asked Hermione.

"Good he's gone off again somewhere maybe he's taking a walk in the forbidden forest I dunno."Said Jessica.

"ah...well don't let him go to deep there are centaurs in there along with a giant, and giant spiders." said Hermione.

"He can take care of himself." said Jessica. Hermione looked back at the couch.

"Now really..."she muttered.

"If I didn't know any better, id say you were jealous." said Jessica smiling.

"ME, jealous? HA!" said Hermione.

"mmhm what ever you say." said Jessica and she smiled and left the common room. The next day Hermione had the plan all set in her head. She would hang out with Romeo all day for the next few days and ask him out then she would make Draco really jealous. Jessica sat next to her "hey Emm! Are you alright?" asked Jessica.

"oh don't worry about me I'm fine I've just been a little busy." said Hermione smiling. She scanned the Slytherin table searching for Romeo but he wasn't there but she did find Rachel talking to Amy and Pansy._ What the heck is she doing with them? Oh well_ she thought.

"Have you ever seen Link eat?" asked Hermione. "You are so random...yes why?" said Jessica.

"I don't know it just crossed my mind..."muttered Hermione. Jessica laughed.

"You're strange you know." she said.

"You have no idea..."muttered Hermione smiling.

Hermione talked with Romeo all day he was really funny and sweet. She was taking a walk with him around the grounds.

"...Do you want to go out with me?" Hermione asked. He shrugged.

"sure." he said. Hermione smirked. _Plan into action _Hermione entered the Slytherin common room with Romeo and she gave Draco a smile. He frowned at this. Jessica waved. Hermione waved back. Amy whispered something in Pansy's ear. Pansy nodded and smirked._ I've got to tell Rachel there up to something but later_ She and Romeo walked over to Jessica, Link, and Draco. "hey Jess I want you to meet my boyfriend; Romeo." said Hermione smirking.

"Nice to meet you." said Jessica.

"Same here." said Romeo. Hermione smiled in satisfaction as she watched Draco. Her plan was working. But she realized she liked Romeo and didn't want to hurt his feeling she felt kind of like she was using him. The next night Hermione was chatting with Romeo in an empty class room than Draco came in. he glared at them but went to the teacher's desk and started looking through the papers. Hermione grinned and started to kiss Romeo. Draco glanced at them.

"Don't mind me I'm just doing a little last minute adjustments on my paper." he said. And started tapping the table with his fingers which proved to be quite annoying. Then he started whistling.

"Let's find a different room." muttered Hermione now getting annoyed.

"Oh ill be quiet as a mouse!" said Draco grinning.

"You _are_ a mouse." Hermione snapped. Draco started whistling again. _He's doing this on purpose!_

"You know Emma...I'm sorry but I don't think this relation ship is getting anywhere." said Romeo.

"what?" said Hermione shocked. Draco kept whistling and the scratching of his quill was no help.

"Its just-look its just-well it's me okay and...I'll see you around alright? Sorry." he said and left. Once he left, Draco laughed.

"You're doing very well I see." he said and left her alone in the classroom.

* * *

"So...perfect Emma Slytherin has a boyfriend now so are we going to do you're plan?" asked Pansy.

"Yes, we just have to wait until Draco comes." said Amy grinning.

"Should we let that girl Rachel in on the plan?" asked Pansy.

"Pansy I barely let you in on the plan you think I'm going to trust potter's girlfriend?" asked Amy. Pansy shrugged. Just then Draco came in looking pleased about something. Amy smiled. "Hey Draco, how's it going?" Amy asked sitting next to him as he opened _202 fun ways to get away with murder the sequel to 101 fun ways to get away with murder_

"Go away." he hissed.

"I see Slytherin has a new boyfriend." said Amy.

"And I see you never know when to shut up." commented Draco.

"Are you really going to let her get away with rejecting you like that? And on top getting another boyfriend?" asked Amy.

"They broke up." said Draco flipping a page to his book. Amy frowned.

"Oh...but still are you going to let her get away with rejecting you in front of everyone? And treating our house like dirt earlier?" asked Amy.

"If I say I have something awful planned for her will you leave me alone?" asked Draco.

"yes." said Amy.

"Well I do now go away." he hissed.

"_excellent._" said Amy and she went to Pansy.

"What was that about?" asked Pansy. "Well my original plan is screwed but, hey I think Draco will make her sorry." said Amy grinning.

"Amy you're confusing me...my head hurts..."muttered Pansy. Suddenly there was a loud scream from outside the common room! Draco and Link ran out. Hermione was there screaming, and on the ground bleeding was...Jessica.

"Holy SHIT!" said Draco. All the color drained out of Link's face. Jessica was unconscious. "What happened?" asked Draco.

"I don't know! I was walking back to Slytherin common room and I found her!" said Hermione tears forming in her eyes.

"Well if what you say is true it just happened because I just came into the common room." said Draco calmly.

"Are you saying that I did this?" yelled Hermione.

"Hey anything goes with you." he hissed. Hermione glared at him darkly.

"Maybe you did it." said Hermione.

"Will you two stop?" yelled Link. "She obviously needs help and you two are sitting there arguing! Grow up!" yelled Link.

"Well he never really Liked Jessica in the first place." said Hermione.

"I do to like Jessica and I don't like you you're not bleeding on the ground are you!" hissed Draco.

"STOP IT!" yelled Link.

"Well if she would stop accusing people!" said Draco.

"ME you accused me FIRST!" yelled Hermione.

"Guys-"

"Well that's because it's something you would DO!" yelled Draco.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" yelled Hermione.

"GUYS!" yelled Link.

"WELL YOU DON'T KNOW ME EITHER!" yelled Draco.

"GUYS!" screamed Link.

"WHAT" they both snapped. "

Let's fight later and get her some help!" said Link. Hermione glared at Draco darkly and the three went to the hospital wing. "Is she going to be ok?" asked Link.

"She should be. Just a bump on the head." said Madam Pomfrey laying Jessica on a bed. They looked at Jessica sleeping.

"We should go." muttered Hermione and they went back to Slytherin common room silently except Link who stayed.

"Who would do that to Jess?" asked Rachel once they told her the story.

"Draco." said Hermione.

"Emma." said Draco. They both glared at each other. Hermione went up to bed after that and drank her potion. That's when Amy made her move. She sat next to Draco who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"So how are you going to get Emma Slytherin back?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm not telling you." he hissed.

"I can help." said Amy.

"Id rather tell the dark lord to his face he needs a face lift then have you're help." said Draco. Amy frowned.

"Come on we're _pals._" said Amy.

"I just ate please don't make me gag." muttered Draco.

"Fine don't let me help but do us all a favor and make her pay." said Amy.

"What did she ever do to you?" asked Draco.

"She looked at me, she's easy pray, she dyed my hair green and she's annoying and worst of all I think I'm starting to _like_ her." muttered Amy and with that she went up to the girls dorm.

* * *

**in the hospital wing**

* * *

Jessica began to stir. She opened her eyes to see Link.

"Link..."she whispered.

"Jessica! Are you ok?" he asked.

"Uh where am I?" she muttered.

"In the hospital wing." said Link.

What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"You don't know?" asked Link.

"The last thing I remember is I was about to enter the common room then I woke up here feeling like I had gotten hit by a bus..."she muttered.

"Someone attacked you..."muttered Link.

"What? Who would do that?" she muttered.

"I don't know...but you should rest." Link whispered.

"Ok goodnight Link." she whispered and lapsed into sleep. He left once he was sure she was asleep and left the school. He walked to Hogsmead where he apparated. Link was now at Malfoy manor where the dark lord was presently hiding.

"My Lord." said Link kneeling to Voldemort finding him in one of the many rooms.

"How is the plan my servant?" asked Voldemort. Link clenched his teeth.

"Fine before you attacked Jessica! You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Link yelled.

"Oh but I didn't I had Malfoy do It." said Voldemort smiling.

"You told me she wouldn't get hurt!" hissed Link.

"The girl knows to much." said Voldemort.

"I would have finished her off if someone hadn't been coming." said Lucius Malfoy appearing in the room.

"She doesn't know anything! The only thing she knows is that Emma Slytherin is that girl Hermione Granger! She doesn't know anything about our plan she doesn't even know I serve you!" yelled Link.

"Fine we'll let the girl live...for now." said Voldemort smiling. Link stared at him angrily. "If she finds out to much we will kill her. We can't have Hermione knowing we know who she is...it will spoil our plan." said Voldemort.

* * *

Harry awoke in cold sweat.

"Weird..."he muttered.

"Harry? You ok?" asked Ron.

"My scar..."he whispered.


	6. Time Travel

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz, and soccerplayer1025****for reviewing. :)**

**I'm SO sorry! I lost my internet- for about a month. But now I have it back! So here's more!**

**Disclaimer-still don't own HP **

**Soccerplayer1025 I sent u an e-mail did you get it?**

* * *

"Did you have another dream?" asked Ron going pale. 

"Yes but I can barely remember...I just know someone with blonde hair is a spy for Voldemort here..."muttered Harry.

"Well that's easy Malfoy." said Ron.

"..But the spy knows who Hermione is...the plans spoiled! Voldemort knows its Hermione!" said Harry sweating.

"So-so you're saying Malfoy knows its Hermione?" asked Ron.

"No I don't think it was Malfoy...he was too tall...and I don't know different." said Harry.

"but...if you-know-who knows who Hermione is...She could be in real danger!" said Ron.

"and they can get information out of her!" said Harry.

"that means whoever the spy is, there trying to kill her!" said Mel.

"MEL?" said Harry. "What I came in to watch Ron sleep." said Mel.

"Ok..." said Harry.

"We have to go get her and tell her!" said Ron.

"YEAH!" said Mel.

"Shh." muttered Harry looking at Dean and Seamus sleeping. "Sorry...lets go!" muttered Mel.

"Sorry to ruin you're plans, but, you're not going anywhere." hissed a voice. Harry gasped.

"Its-"

"OBLIVIATE!" hissed the voice.

The next day at breakfast there was a lot of whispering going on.

"What's everyone talking about?" Hermione asked Amy. She shrugged. Rachel suddenly ran in and grabbed Hermione.

"Oh my god you have to come quick!" said Rachel.

"Why? What happened?" Hermione asked. "Its...I'll show you!" said Rachel and she lead Hermione out of the great hall. She followed Rachel to the hospital wing Where Harry Ron and Mel were bound to the beds yelling.

"LET ME GO WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Ron yelled.

"Ron? Harry? Mel!" said Hermione and she ran to them.

"Oh pretty girl I like pretty girl!" said Ron.

"Do you live here? It's a nice place? Are we in a castle?" asked Mel.

"I have glasses hehehe."Said Harry.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Hermione.

"Someone put a very powerful memory charm on them..."said Madam Pomfrey.

"Why are they acting stupid then?" asked Rachel. "

Sometimes memory charms don't work right and make the person...almost like a small child." said Madam Pomfrey has Harry picked his nose.

"Gross!" yelled Hermione.

"Who could have done this?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know..."whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry don't you remember me?" asked Rachel.

"Is that my name? I have a scar and its zigged zagged and OW it hurts!" said Harry.

"Oh this is just awful!" said Rachel. Rachel sighed. "Well the only thing we can do right now is...get you and Draco back together I suppose." said Rachel.

"but how are we going to do that?" asked Hermione. "Get a confession out of Amy and Pansy that's how." said Rachel smiling.

"but how?" asked Hermione.

"We'll think of something..."muttered Rachel.

"You're a real friend you know that?" said Hermione giving Rachel a hug.

"Ha ha, I can pick my nose with my toes want to see?" said Ron.

"Yeah! Yeah!" said Harry and Mel.

"Err...how about we plot stuff somewhere more...private." said Rachel. Hermione and Rachel walked into Slytherin common room. "Rachel go find tweedle dumb ass and tweedle dumbest." said Hermione.

"eye, eye, captain!" said Rachel. And I'll just sit here and wait. A minute later Draco walked in. Perfect timing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Slytherin." he hissed. Rachel went up to the girls dormitory and found Pansy and Amy.

"hey Pansy can you come here for a minute?" asked Rachel. "Sure." said Pansy and Amy came with her.

"with out you're girlfriend." said Rachel.

"EW!" said Amy and she backed off.

"Come with me to the common room and I want you to tell Draco that you pretended to be Emma." said Rachel.

"You're never going to make me go down there!" hissed Pansy. "If you don't I'll tell everybody about _you know what._" whispered Rachel. Pansy paled.

"OK, OK, I'll do it..."she muttered. So Pansy and Rachel came down the stairs. Once they came down Draco and Hermione were yelling at each other.

"WELL YOU NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE! TO EXPLAIN!" yelled Hermione.

"WHAT WAS THERE TOO EXPLAIN? YOU DUMPED ME THEN YOU ACT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED!" yelled Draco.

"WELL IT NEVER DID IM TELLING YOU IT WAS PANSY BUT YOU DIDNT BELIEVE ME!" yelled Hermione even louder. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME!" she yelled.

"**WELL IT WAS A STUPID LIE!**" yelled Draco making Hermione flinch.

"Well...I didn't really need that ear anyway..."said Rachel. Pansy tried to get away Rachel grabbed her robe.

"tell him that you pretended to be Emma or else I'll tell everybody about you know what." whispered Rachel. Pansy sighed.

"Draco I pretended to be Emma... to break you guys up...and it worked and id do it again to." said Pansy. Pansy started laughing insanely.

"See." snapped Hermione. Draco didn't say anything. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Fine sorry I didn't believe you!" snapped Draco.

"and I'm sorry I called you a pinched nosed bratty unloved rat." said Hermione. "

You didn't call me that." said Draco.

"in front of you I didn't." said Hermione smirking and with that she walked off. He'd be begging to come back soon now that things were mostly patched up.

"So how did you find out about...you know what?" asked Pansy.

"I didn't find out anything I was just hoping you were stupid enough to fall for It." said Rachel grinning and left Pansy. Hermione went to the hospital wing to see how Mel Harry and Ron were doing. They had been moved to a separate room. Link and Jessica were talking.

"Hey Jessica how are you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I'm good." she said with a small smile. Hermione went to the next room.

"Pretty colors." said Mel looking around the room. Hermione noticed Dumbledore was there.

"AH Miss. Granger." he said.

"Are they going to be alright?" asked Hermione.

"Only time will tell I'm afraid...You see the power needed to break the memory charm is enough to drive them insane." said Dumbledore.

"So you're saying they will never be back to normal?" muttered Hermione.

"no. they might there are other ways..."said Dumbledore."The call of a loved one in trouble can bring them back, if you brought them back in time and let them watch there life a little it would come back there are many ways..."said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"I see." said Hermione.

"BOOGERS!" said Mel jumping up and down.

"UGLY!" yelled Ron.

"COOTIE BOY COOTIE BOY COOTIE BOY!" yelled Mel pointing at Ron.

"They are like little kids..."muttered Hermione.

"yes." said Dumbledore.

"I have a nose...he, he, poke." said Harry poking his nose. Hermione sighed.

"So how is the plan going?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh...um great I think Draco will start feeding me information soon." Hermione Muttered.

"That's good." said Dumbledore smiling. Just then Rachel came in.

"I'll eave you alone." said Dumbledore smiling. Rachel and Hermione stayed with them for a while then they went back to Slytherin common room. Draco was over in the corner talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco hasn't asked me back out yet." said Hermione.

"I don't know maybe you should hit him across the face again that seems to work." said Rachel. Hermione snorted.

"So how did you get Pansy to confess?" asked Hermione. Rachel smiled.

"I told her I would tell her about you know what." said Rachel.

"I don't know what." said Hermione.

"Exactly there wasn't anything." said Rachel smiling.

"I have a lot to learn from you Rachel." said Hermione smiling. Draco looked at Emma. Rachel smiled. "I guess I'll be going." she said as Draco walked towards them and she went upstairs. Draco sat next to Hermione.

"So...yup." said Hermione nervously.

"You know if you would have listened to me and not have hung out with Pansy and Amy we wouldn't have gotten into this mess and blah, blah, blah." and Draco went on and on.

"Draco?" said Hermione.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up." said Hermione and she kissed him. Amy and Pansy watched the two.

"Well our plan went up in smoke." said Pansy.

"Because of you." said Amy.

"But its OK I had subway for lunch!" said Pansy. Amy hit her over the head.

"You've been watching muggle television again hasn't you?" muttered Amy.

"uh huh..."said Pansy blinking stupidly.

"I have an idea...tonight when Slytherin goes to sleep we have our revenge." said Amy.

"Why?" Asked Pansy.

"because my plan didn't work when you're plan doesn't work you move to another plan besides were evil that's what we do." said Amy.

"Oh."Said Pansy.

"Is Mr. Snuffles evil to?" asked Pansy.

"you're teddy bear?" asked Amy.

"YEAH." said Pansy. "MR.SNUFFLES SHALL RULE THE WORLD." said Pansy. Amy sighed.

"this conversation never happened." she muttered.

"OK...but do we still get revenge on Slytherin?" asked Pansy.

"YES!" snapped Amy.

* * *

Once Hermione was asleep Amy got out the scissors. 

"We're going to chop off her hair?" whispered Pansy. "

Yep and dye her face purple." said Amy smirking.

"you're so evil...what drove you to be so hateful?" asked Pansy.  
Amy sighed. "

I'm not hateful it's just the way I Am." said Amy smirking.

"Why do you hate Draco so much anyway?" muttered Pansy as Amy began snipping Hermione's hair.

"Why do I hate Draco? There are so many reasons." whispered Amy.

"but didn't you guys use to date?" asked Pansy. Amy stopped cutting Hermione's hair.

"Yeah we used to be a couple a _long_ time ago and I got hurt alright?" said Amy. And she took out her wand and the color of Hermione's face turned purple. "There..."Amy muttered smirking.

"So now you hate him and everybody that's friends with him?" asked Pansy.

"Pretty much." muttered Amy.

"Aw that's so sad." said Pansy. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed Pan." she said.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. It was a good thing she hadn't been asleep yet. Pansy was so loud. She got up dug through her trunk and took out the potion which turned her into her Emma form and drank it her hair grew back and her face turned back to normal. Got to love the potion. She noticed it was her last one. She would have to make a new batch tomorrow. She sighed. Amy and Draco used to be a couple? Interesting...funny how much people can surprise you. The next day at breakfast she sat next to Draco and Across from Rachel. Amy and Pansy were glaring at her darkly Jessica still wasn't back who ever attacked her did a really good job. Link hadn't been seen in classes he was with her day and night (so they thought). 

"So are you two going back out?" asked Rachel.

"yeah." said Hermione.

"So how's you're boyfriend? The rumor is he's lost his mind along with Weasel and his girlfriend." said Draco.

"Someone must have cast a memory charm on them." said Rachel giving Draco a nasty stare.

"Think it was the same person who attacked Jessica?" asked Hermione.

"I don't see any connection." said Draco. _There is one...there all my friends!_ Thought Hermione.  
While Draco went to quidditch practice Hermione made a new batch of potion so he wouldn't complain about her taking so long later. Then after dinner she was talking to him in the common room.

"Why do you and Amy hate each other so much anyway?" asked Hermione as Amy walked by and gave Draco a dark stare.

"I don't know." he muttered. Kiki, Draco's ferret, suddenly ran up to him in her mouth was a gold time turner. _a time turner? Where did Kiki get one of those? Hey...if I could use the time turner I can get Ron Harry and Mel back to normal! Dumbledore said if you could bring them back in time...hmm interesting_. Hermione thought. "Ugh...stupid ferret." Draco muttered and took it out of her mouth she bit him. "Ow!" he muttered.

"Where did you get a time turner?" Hermione asked.

"My father gave it to me for Christmas last year." he said.

"Have you ever used it?" asked Hermione.

"No I don't know how." said Draco.

"I can show you, but, we have to be careful that we're not seen." Hermione whispered grinning devilishly. Hermione led him to moaning myrtles bathroom.

"I'm not going in there!" he hissed.

"No one ever goes in here and how ever far we go back in time we don't want someone to be where we end up." said Hermione.

"fine." he muttered. So they went in.

"Who's he?" asked Moaning Myrtle.

"A friend." said Hermione and she placed it around her and Draco's neck.

"Now set it to hour, day, or year and turn it how many times you want to go back right now it's set on year." said Hermione. He glanced at it but chickened out.

"How about some other time I'm kind of tired..."he muttered.

"Ok." she said and grinned as he walked off leaving the time turner with her. She went to Gryffindor tower and snuck up to the boy's dormitory and took Harry's invisibility cloak out. Then she went to the infirmary and found Harry Ron and Mel. "Hey guys...want to go on a trip with me?" she asked.

"YEAH!" they said.

"Get under this cloak and let's see if we can fit all our necks into this pretty necklace!" said Hermione. With much discomfort they managed to go back a year. "You guys got to be quiet OK?" she whispered.

"OK." they yelled.

"We have to find past you." she whispered. She went onto the grounds started looking for Ron, Harry, or Mel she heard a noise in the bushes it was past Draco making out with… Amy!

"OH there kissin!"Said Harry.

"EW!" Said Ron.

"She's got Malfoy cooties!" said Mel.

"hey-Mel you remembered Malfoy that's good!" said Hermione smiling. "

Now were going to go to a different time before my eyes burn out." said Hermione and she turned the time turner. This time they were by the lake and Draco was making out with Millicent Bulstrode. _Man he gets around a lot_ thought Hermione. She saw Amy standing there watching the two in horror and tears ran down her face. Amy ran off and the two didn't notice.

"Hey that girl was crying." said Mel.

"SO I can pick my nose!" said Ron.

"SO I've got special glasses that you can see through clothes in." said Harry. Hermione stared. At Harry.

"GIVE ME THOSE!" she snapped and took Harry's glasses off.

"HEY!" he yelled. She put them on and looked at Draco and dropped them going red in the face. They worked...Rachel would hear about this...Draco got up and said goodbye to Millicent and Hermione followed. He walked up to Slytherin common room said the password (pure) She followed him in. he sat next to Amy.

"Hey babe." he said. She didn't reply.

"I got something for you." he said and dug in his pocket and took out a diamond necklace. He put it around her neck. She still didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Thanks for the necklace." she whispered.

"Only the best for the girl I love." he said. Her eyes narrowed. Just then Millicent came in and she had beautiful diamond earrings. Amy's eyes narrowed more.

"I see Millicent has new earrings...looks expensive." she muttered.

"hmm well you know how rich she is." he said. She glared at Draco. Then Amy stood up and slapped Draco across the face.

"ugh-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled.

"I SAW YOU ALL OVER MILLCENT BULSTRODE! AND YOU COME IN HERE ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled. Hermione covered Harry's ears the one closest to her. Draco stared at her in shock rubbing his cheek.

"You're point? I figured hey two in one." he said and smirked. She slapped him hard across the face again but this time harder. It was loud in the still room, like the sound of a whip cracking. Draco put his hand to his face. Then Draco pushed Amy against the wall and grabbed her arm tightly whispering threats at her. Hermione didn't want to see anymore poor Amy that explained a lot and she switched times…and she was surprised- how could Draco do that?

"We have got to find you guys." said Hermione frowning from the fight she had seen. No wonder Amy was so- Amyish. She glanced at Ron and Mel. "WHERE'S HARRY?" she yelled. He wasn't there! He was still in whatever time that was watching Amy and Draco fight. Then she noticed they didn't have the invisibility cloak anymore oh well...at least Harry was still invisible she had to find him! She flipped the time turner again and again in Slytherin common room ignoring the strange stares she got. She had to find Harry. Then she was in the Slytherin common room where Amy was alone sobbing she had a red mark on her arm where Draco had grabbed her. "Harry?" she whispered. Harry poked his head out of the invisibility cloak.

"Hi!" he said. She got under the cloak with Harry and went back to the present time. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book. They crept out and back to the infirmary. She went back to the Slytherin common room and gave Draco his time turner back.

"Have fun? What did you do?" he asked.

"I wanted to see what color Dumbledore's hair was before it turned white." lied Hermione with a laugh.

"ah." he said.

"You know I think I'm going to go to bed." said Hermione and went up to the girl's dormitory and glanced at Amy who gave her a dark look. Now I know why she hates Draco..._poor Amy_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The next day in potions they were doing an invisible potion and Snape called Hermione up to test it. So she drank it and turned invisible. 

"That's the best Slytherin has ever looked!" said Amy loudly.

"Stuff it." snapped Rachel. Hermione was invisible most of the day and enjoyed kicking random people and watch them look around wildly. Once it wore off Rachel and she went to check up on Harry, Mel, and Ron when she got there however Madam Pomfrey was frantic.

"Where are Harry Ron and Mel?" asked Hermione.

"D-d-d…"said Madam Pomfrey and she fainted.

"Jessica, Link? Did you see what happened?" asked Hermione. Jessica was still in bed and Link was right by her side but both looked bewildered.

"Deatheaters came flew to the castle on these-things! Like dragons but far uglier and stole them! Took them right out of the window!" said Jessica.

"you have got to be kidding me-OH GOD!" said Hermione and she ran into there old room looking for a clue something. And she found something. There was a gold ring with the letter M engraved on it with jewels all around it. "M?"Said Hermione.

"What does M mean?" asked Rachel.

"IT WAS THE MUFFIN MAN!" said Hermione shocked.

"Hermione this is no time for jokes!" hissed Rachel.

"I'm sorry..."muttered Hermione.

"Emma come over here let me see that!" said Jessica. They walked into the room and showed Jessica the ring.

"I have seen this ring before...or something like it!" said Jessica.

"you have?" said Rachel.

"Link has one like It." said Jessica. She looked at link.

"Yeah I do...weird." said Link.

"Where is it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know in my dormitories somewhere." said Link.

"Ok we have to find Draco." said Hermione. "Jessica, Link want to help?" asked Hermione. They nodded. Rachel went to the Slytherin common room and Jessica and Link went to the grounds that gave her the castle. She was walking down a dark hallway towards the library. She couldn't help but feel someone was watching her. Then she saw Draco. "DRAC-"yelled Hermione but she was cut short someone put there hand over her mouth. There hand was in a glove but she bit them anyway. Draco had turned around and looked at her then looked at who ever had her and just stood there like a fish out of water._ Do something_! Hermione mentally begged. And she started to be dragged away. She tried to pull away and felt a heavy blow against the back of her head and everything went black.


	7. Deatheaters at Hogwarts

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, and ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy** **for reviewing. :)**

**Shorter chapters? Sure:) I think there much to long anyway so i'll make them shorter.**

**Disclaimer: If today is Saterday and I will own Harry Potter the day after the day before the day before tomorrow, when will I own Harry Potter? Well the real answer is never but a girl can dream cant she? I still don't own HP in anyway but it'd be nice if I owned Harry Potter the day after the day before the day before tomorrow let me tell you! alright i'm shutting up- way to much sugar in my system. :)**

* * *

"Weird things have been happening..."Jessica muttered to Link. The two were searching for Draco. Link shrugged.

"Someone working for the dark lord is out to get me and Hermione and now her friends..."muttered Jessica.

"You should go back to the hospital wing."Link muttered.

"I'm fine really,"she said weakly and smiled.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in the library returning _101 fun ways to get away with murder_ and _202 fun ways to get away with murder the sequel to 101 fun ways to get away with murder_ he showed madam pince his note from Snape stating he could get any book he pleased out of the restricted section and he started looking at books. He chose one that caught his eye. _How to torture special addition 6 fun filled new ways of torture to inflict on pray!_ His father had a bunch of these types of books but his mother would never let him read them. When he checked it out Madam Pince looked like she was going to gag most likely because the cover showed some guy bleeding and had his fingers ripped off his hand and was being forced to swallow them. Draco smirked and put the book in his bag. "DRAC-" Draco turned around sharply and saw a scary sight. Lucius Malfoy had his hand covering Emma's mouth and was pulling her away. Draco stood stunned, not sure of what to do. He watched his father knock Emma out and he let her fall to the ground. he beckoned Draco over. Draco obeyed.

* * *

"Somethings wrong."muttered Jessica suddenly.

"Well yeah! three students have gone missing."said Link.

"No...I mean with Emma something bad is happening."she whispered.

"How do you know?"asked Link.

"I...I can feel it."said Jessica and she fainted. Link looked bewildered and caught her just in time and carried her back to the school he didn't expect to find Rachel unconscious in the hospital wing too.

"Whats going on?"Link muttered. Madam Pomfrey just shook her head.Jessica opened her eyes.

"I guess I'm still a little...weak."she muttered.

"And strange. stay here OK?"said Link. he looked at Rachel her head was bleeding. Someone attacked her. but why let her go? he knew the truth there were deatheaters swarming the school as he stood there why hadn't Voldemort spoken to him about this? he shrugged it off and ran off to find a deatheater.

* * *

**What happened to Rachel**

* * *

"OK I'm off to slytherin common room"said Rachel talking to herself for the heck of it.

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy you know."hissed a voice.

"huh...who's there?"said Rachel she turned around SLAM everything went black.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly.

"uhhh RON THE DREAM WE HAVE TO TELL HERMIONE ABOUT THE SPY RON-where the hell are we?"muttered Harry. he was on the top of a tower it was very cold and to the end was a door leading into a building. and he was chained to the wall across was Ron and Mel who were making out. "Oh this is lovely one minute I see Lucius Malfoy pointing a wand at my head the next I'm somewhere in a tower chained watching you two kiss. HOW CAN YOU KISS IN A MOMENT LIKE THIS?"yelled Harry. Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"Oh Harry finally you're awake."muttered Ron.

"Where are we?"asked Harry.

"Malfoy manor."muttered Mel.

"Mel will explain everything."said Ron.

"Why does this make me feel worse?"Harry said quietly.

"Well you see Malfoy's dad put a memory charm on us but you two idiots don't remember that then they captured us brought us here and they reversed the spell and now we're awaiting our doom."said Mel smiling.

"What?"said Harry. "It only seemed like a minute."said Harry.

"its been days."muttered Mel.

"I don't know why I remember and you don't maybe its a gift!"said Mel smiling. the door nob to the tower started turning and they all went silent.

* * *

Hermione's head hurt she opened her eyes. she was...in the prefects bathroom...in a bathtub and she realized she was cold. she tried to move but she couldn't. and she slowly began to recall what happened she had been knocked out by someone. now she was in a bathtub and water was pouring in and she was laying down looking up at the ceiling and couldn't move it must have been a petrifying curse. She could see the water slowly rising the water was freezing. _oh my god...I'm going to drown...and freeze to death...!_ she realized with a stab of horror. she screamed for help. the only thing she could move were her eyes and mouth.

"HELP SOMEBODY! ANYBODY HELP!"She screamed. the water was getting higher!Hermione held her breath as the water rose over her mouth and nose then her head, she was fully under. she kept her eyes open hoping someone would find her. She was running out of air. _I'm going to die...NO I wont let myself die_ she told herself trying her hardest to sit up.She choked water filled her lungs...everything went black.

* * *

Draco felt his heart beat faster every step he took closer to his father and Emma.

"hello father."Draco croaked.

"Draco."he said. "tell me,whats the password to the prefect bathroom?"asked Lucius. Out of all the questions Draco expected his father to ever ask him in his life the password to a bathroom was the last thing he ever expected. bad time to have bladder failure.

"Draco Dormiens."Draco muttered. which meant sleeping Dragon.

"thank you I'll see you at Christmas."said Lucius.

"But what are you doing with-"said Draco but Lucius dragged Emma down the hall. Draco didn't know how long he stood there just staring. "that was the weirdest moment of my life..."Draco muttered and headed straight towards the prefects bathroom. he passed Link on his way.

"DRACO!"yelled Link.

"Yes that's my name I'm so glad that you know it-what do you want? I'm in a hurry."said Draco.

"Have..you see you're father?"asked Link.

"Yes and I don't want to talk about it...I think i need a therapist..."muttered Draco. Link rolled his eyes.

"It's to late to get you help your already off the deep end so where did he go?"asked Link.

"Why do you want to know where my father is?"asked Draco.

"Well he's only an evil deatheater, terrorizing the students...plus I...wanted to ask him something."said Link.

"How did you know he was here?"said Draco.

"Forget it!"Link hissed and walked off. Draco entered the prefects bathroom. he didn't see his father or Emma anywhere. _maybe he just had to go to the bathroom but than...what did he do with Emma? _thought Draco.He shrugged and was about to leave when Amy came in.(she was a prefect and both male and female shared the same bathroom)

"Draco."she said quietly.

"Amy great glad we know each others names!"said Draco.

"I'm going to take a bath so get OUT!"said Amy.

"but its much more fun in here."said Draco pouting.

"I saw you're father earlier...whats he doing here?"asked Amy.

"I don't know and truly i don't care."said Draco. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey...Draco shut your mouth for a minute do you hear that?"asked Amy. Draco fell silent.

"Running water."he muttered. they both followed the sound of running water and found a tub overflowing and at the bottom of the tub was Emma!

"OH MY GOD!"yelled Amy and she pulled Emma out of the water and laid her on the floor. "She's not breathing!"said Amy looking terrified.Draco pointed his wand at her chest

_airits!_"he said. it didn't work.

"Looks like we're going to have to do it the muggle way..."muttered Amy.

"Whats the muggle way?"asked Draco.

"its called CPR and you're doing it."said Amy.

"I'm not doing anything that a muggle does!"said Draco stubbornly.

"Her life is at stake!"said Amy.

"Then you do it!"snapped Draco. Amy sighed and opened Emma's mouth.

"I-..well its to save her life...but no...oh alright but she OWES ME!"said Amy and she breathed into Emma's mouth tilted her head back, plugged Hermione's nose and breathed into her two times. She than put her hands below the breast bone and started 15 compressions counting out loud. Draco looked at her bizarrely and chuckled. "You kissed her!"Draco said.

"Oh grow up!"She snapped. She continued the process for awhile checking for Hermione's breathing. She shook her head.

"She's gone..."Amy muttered. Now Draco stopped laughing.

"What?"he said.

"You try!"grumbled Amy.

"Fine."snapped Draco.He tried and Hermione started coughing up water. Draco stuck his tongue out at Amy. "Yeah well-I'm the one who saved her...she just needed more air..."Amy muttered with a scowl.Draco turned Hermione on her side as she spit up more water.

"Uhhh whoa where...what happened?"Hermione muttered sitting up slowly.

"Amy and I just saved you're life"said Draco.

"AMY?"Said Hermione and she saw Amy.

"Don't say I never did anything for you now if you don't mind I'm leaving."said Amy and she tugged at the prefects door. "IT WONT OPEN!"She yelled.

"_alohomora_." said Hermione pointing her wand at it.

"nothing..."she said. All three of them pulled on the door.

"I guess we're stuck here..."muttered Draco.

"Oh great this is all you're fault."hissed Amy looking at Draco.

"How is this my fault?"said Draco.

"Well somebody tried to kill Emma!"said Amy.

"And again how is that my fault?"said Draco.

"Oh just shut up!"snapped Amy.

* * *

Rachel moaned and opened her eyes. It took her a minute to realize where she was. She was in the hospital wing.

"Oh good your awake someone attacked you."said Jessica. "

ugh..."said Rachel.

"Where is Link?"asked Rachel.

"He left...What's going on Rachel?"asked Jessica.

"I don't know. I was attacked..."said Rachel recalling what had happened.

"Hello girls"said a soft cold voice. the girls looked around the room to see Lucius Malfoy.

"for some reason I wish I was still asleep."muttered Rachel.

"that can be arranged..."said Mr.Malfoy smiling darkly. Mr.Malfoy did a spell that knocked the two girls out.


	8. Captured

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, and ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy** **for reviewing. :)**

**Shorter chapters? Sure:) I think there much to long anyway so i'll make them shorter.**

**Disclaimer: The Author if this fanfic doesn't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form go figure.**

* * *

Harry,Ron,and Mel watched the door open as a hooded deatheater entered pushing two unconscious girls in. Jessica and Rachel.

"RACHEL,"cried Harry, "I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCHED ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I'LL RIP YOU IN TWO!"Harry yelled. the deatheater poked her in the head. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"Yelled Harry. the deatheater chained the two girls up and kicked Rachel in the stomach. Harry glared darkly. the deatheater laughed and left. "I hate deatheaters."sighed Harry.

* * *

"You know being stuck in here with two ladies isn't that bad"muttered Draco.

"Draco you are three seconds away from getting my foot up you're ass."snapped Amy.

"Wow I wish we had some cards."said Hermione.

"Well we could always talk about our _feelings._"said Draco.

"OK I hate you Draco!"said Amy.

"Well that wasn't so hard was it?"asked Draco.

"Hm how about we play a game or something."said Hermione.

"Give Malfoy a swirly?"Said Amy perkily.

"Let me look at you two get undressed?"asked Draco. They both glared at him. "What?"said Draco innocently.

"So anyway how did you guys find me?"asked Hermione.

"I wanted to take a bath."said Amy dully.

"I saw my father drag you away and followed."said Draco. "He wins."muttered Hermione.

"Wins what?"demanded Amy.

"The most interesting reason why were here."said Hermione.

"But wouldn't you win since you were dragged here and almost killed?"said Draco.

"You know what, never mind. Lets talk about something else."said Hermione with a sigh.

"We could always talk about my favorite subject."said Draco.

"I don't want to know you're favorite subject"said Amy alarmed.

* * *

"How long have we been up here? Its freezing."snapped Rachel now awake glaring at the shackles on her arms.

"Six hours? I don't know."muttered Jessica awake also.

"Well Jessica knows Emma is actually Hermione just to let ya guys know."said Rachel.

"What did she tell all of slytherin house!"hissed Ron.

"No."snapped Rachel. Suddenly the door opened and Wormtail came. Ron glared at Wormtail darkly.

"long time no see _Scabbers._"said Ron.

"Wasn't that you're rat?"Asked Mel confused.

"Yup you're looking at him."said Ron.

"Man he gained some weight didn't he? Since when was he a human? Can you teach me how to turn rats into humans?"said Mel.

"He's an evil animagus!"said Harry.

"Oh...so he's not a rat?"said Mel.

"The dark lord wishes to speak with the one called Mel."said Wormtail.

"NO WAY! I'LL FIGHT YOU!"yelled Ron. Wormtail laughed as he unchained Mel.

"Follow me,"said Wormtail leading Mel towards the door,"And if you try anything funny you'll be sorry it wouldn't be very wise in a house full of deatheaters." Wormtail lead Mel out and slammed the door leaving Ron starring in horror.

* * *

"Ok think of a number between one and ten."said Hermione.

"Seven."said Draco. Hermione glared.

"How does he do that?"asked Hermione. Amy shrugged.

"Ok I'm thinking of a number between one and One million."said Hermione.

"Twenty thousand and two."said Draco with boredom.

"Your cheating."hissed Hermione.

"Really? he got that right? weird."muttered Amy. suddenly the door opened and Ginny Weasley entered the prefects bathroom.(she was a prefect).

"Don't close the door!"yelled Hermione but to late it closed. Ginny started pulling on it but it wouldn't open. "We think it only opens from the outside now but we don't know why."said Hermione.

"Well that is just great."said Ginny.

"isn't it?"said Draco cheerfully. Ginny glared."You know I now have _three_ girls now..."said Draco smiling evilly.

"Ignore him. Come sit down and join the fun."sighed Hermione.

"um Emma..why are you all wet?"asked Ginny.

"Draco's dad tried to drown me."said Hermione. Ginny paled. Draco smirked.

"Well since there are three woman locked in with me I think its a sign!"said Draco.

"Get those nasty thoughts out of you're head."snapped Amy.

"You're no fun."said Draco. Ginny was still at the door.

"You guys...are idiots."said Ginny and she had the door open.

"How did you do that?"asked Hermione.

"I pushed instead of pulled."said Ginny and she left.

"Well...I feel stupid."muttered Hermione and she walked out. Draco scratched his head. Hermione sighed. "I wonder where Rachel,Jessica and Link are."Hermione muttered.

"Jessica and Rachel are missing Madam Pomfrey was found tied up in a closet...the poor woman is on the verge of losing her mind, anyway they had been in the hospital wing and now there not."said Ginny."

Really? Why was Rachel in the hospital wing?"asked Hermione.

"I don't know she was found unconscious or something"muttered Ginny.

"Well I saw Link he was looking for my father."said Draco.

"Why would anyone go_ looking _for you're father?"asked Amy.

"Someone who has a death wish?"said Draco.

"Well besides the fact that my friends have been kidnapped,I'm freezing cold I was almost killed I had a pretty good night..."muttered Hermione.

"You forgot the part where Amy kissed you."said Draco.

"IT WAS CPR!"yelled Amy.

* * *

Mel held her breath walking down the steps of the cold tower. Scabbers as Ron had called the man led her quietly. Mel was shaking. what did they want with her?

"In there."hissed Wormtail. Mel opened the doors and pushed her long brown hair out of her face and her hazel eyes fell on Lord Voldemort and she felt a shiver run through her. "I have brought her my lord."said the bald man bowing.

"Good Wormtail now leave us-Lucius you stay."said Voldemort.

"yes my lord."said Lucius who looked as if he had been planning on leaving.

"Well hello Mel is it?"asked Voldemort his red snake like eyes lighting up. Mel wanted to scream."Do you play chess?"He asked. Mel's throat tightened.

"um...yes."she muttered confused.

"excellent."he whispered.

"sit."he said and a chair appeared in front of a chess board.

"Play a game with me."he said. Mel stared. If someone had told her this morning that she would be playing chess with Lord Voldemort,she would have hit them over the head with a broomstick

* * *

Rachel sighed

"Well we best find something to entertain ourselves with...I think we might be here for a long time."she muttered.

"Lets sing songs."said Ron.

"Ron spare us please haven't we gone through enough torture?"asked Harry.

"Oh shut up...poor Mel who knows what kind of torture is being inflicted on her."sighed Ron looking up at the sky. The sun was setting. Ron sighed.

_

* * *

IN YOU'RE FACE VOLDY I'M GONNA WIN! HAHAHA Mel thought moving her knight in for the killing._

"checkmate."said Voldemort. _d'oh..._Mel thought.

"shall we play again?"asked Voldemort._you're on baldy _she thought.

"Do I have a choice?"she asked as the board reset itself.

* * *

"Yeah poor Mel...we'll be there for her when she gets back..."said Harry.

"I'm sure she's staying strong."said Rachel.

"What do you think there doing to her?"asked Ron.

"torturing Information out of her about Hermione."muttered Jessica.

"God i hope not.Poor Mel."said Ron.

_

* * *

I WAS SO CLOSE TO WINNING SO CLOSE! DAMN I WILL WIN NEXT TIME! Thought Mel._

"again?"said Voldemort.

"Sure."Mel said.

* * *

"So...What do you suppose happened to Hermione?"asked Ron.

"She's probably making out with her boyfriend."said Rachel.

"Oh good god I could have lived my whole life with out knowing that."sighed Ron.

"I bet she's looking for us."said Jessica.

"AFTER she was done making out with her boyfriend."said Rachel grinning.

* * *

"CPR...call it whatever you want you still kissed her."said Draco.

"It saved her life didn't it?"said Amy.

"they should call it the kiss of life."said Draco.

"IT WAS NOT A KISS!"yelled Amy. Hermione sighed. They entered the building, Draco and Amy bickering the whole way. Ginny departed and they went into Slytherin common room. Sitting in an armchair was Professor.Snape.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"he yelled.

"It's...Well about that uh...it's a long story."Draco replied.

"All the students were supposed to go straight to there common rooms!"said Snape.

"We were locked in a bathroom."said Amy. Snape raised one eyebrow.

"And Slytherin why are you all wet?"Asked Snape.

"A deatheater tried to drown me,but enough about me how was you're day professor? stressful? Maybe you need to lay down?"said Hermione.

"A deatheater tried to drown you."Snape repeated. She knew he was just doing this for act.

"Yes sir"said Hermione.

"I assure you Miss.Slytherin no deatheaters can set foot in this castle there are thousands of charms protecting it."said Snape.

"Yes well one did set foot in this castle and has been kidnapping students all over the castle if you didn't notice and if one cant set foot in the castle why does everyone have to go to there common rooms?"said Hermione.

"Do you know the identity of this deatheater?"Asked Professor.Snape. Draco looked at her with no emotion.

"Yes."Hermione said. Draco gave her a pleading look now.

"Well No."said Hermione.

Which is it Miss.Slytherin?"said Snape.

"I know what they look like but...not there name."Hermione said.

"What did they look like?"asked Snape.

"Well it was a male and he had dark black..curly hair."said Hermione.

"I see."said Snape raising his eyebrows more but winked at her before he left showing he understood. After she had taken her potion she couldn't fall asleep. Why hadn't she been able to tell Snape that it was Lucius Malfoy why did she lie? CREAK the door to her dormitory opened slowly.

"Who's there?"Hermione asked sitting up looking around...


	9. Rescue plan

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, and ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy** **for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer:The moon will set, the sun will rise, as night fades into day. So Remember NovMists doesn't own Harry Potter in anyway. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing:)**

* * *

After the seventh game of chess Mel gave up hope of beating Lord Voldemort.

"You're not trying."said Voldemort.

"Well...i don't think i can beat you...i mean I'm good but not that good."muttered Mel.

"Play again and give it you're all and if i feel you're not giving it you're all I will remove the skin from you're right hand slowly."said Voldemort with a grin.

"Ok...lets play chess."said Mel nervously. _you're a loon Voldy you know that don't you? you're off you're rocker_ thought Mel.Why Voldemort wanted to play chess with her was beyond her knowledge. While in the middle of the game while it was her turn she slipped into a day dream. It was of Voldemort taking her king with the knight. she snapped out of it and saw it was her turn she noticed that his knight was in a position to get her king.she blocked the King with a near by pawn. Voldemort smiled at this.

"its working."he muttered. _you're crazy_ thought Mel. after they played for the hundredth time he gave her food which she gladly took with out question.

"We shall do this again tomorrow."said Voldemort and Wormtail lead her back to the tower.

"MEL!"Said Ron.

"Hey Ron."Said Mel happily.

"What happened what did they do to you-is that pudding on you're chin."hissed Ron.

"He played chess with me and fed me."said Mel. they all stared at her as if she had just eaten her own foot.

"YOU PLAYED CHESS WITH LORD VOLDEMORT?"Yelled Harry.

"Yep and I was so close to winning! I shall win tomorrow."said Mel.

"You're not kidding!"muttered Ron.

"Well I guess you-know-who has two known hobbies now; killing and chess."said Ron.

"indeed."said Harry, but something was bothered him. He knew Voldemort was doing it for a reason...but what was the reason?

* * *

"As amusing as that was my Lord what was all that about?"Asked Lucius Malfoy.

"The Girl is a diviner...I can see it in her eyes."said Voldemort.

"A what?"asked Wormtail who had re-entered the room.

"Someone who can predict the future."snapped Lucius.

"She hasn't had proper training.Chess is a good way to begin, its as simple as predicting the opponents movements then you move on from there."said Voldemort smiling.

"I see"said Lucius.

"You did an excellent job today Lucius. You shall be rewarded well."said Lord Voldemort.

"And whats my task my lord?"asked a voice. It was Link Malfoy and he came out of the shadows.

"Ah Link i had a feeling you were here."said Voldemort smirking. Link took out an apple and bit into it.

"You just keep an eye on that Granger girl I want to know why she's taking such an interest in Lucius's son."said Voldemort smiling.

"Yes my lord-with all do respect my lord,WHY DID YOU HAVE THAT SNAKE KIDNAP MY GIRLFRIEND!"yelled Link.

"Ah...I told you she knew to much, but, don't threat she is safe I wont lay a hand on her."said Voldemort. Link glared and left.

"But I never said wand."said Voldemort grinning nastily.

"My lord if this girl has such talent maybe the others do as well."said Wormtail.

"You may be right."said Voldemort.

"For once."muttered Lucius Malfoy.

"We shall see."said Voldemort smiling nastily.

* * *

"Well its morning, I'm hungry, and I'm freezing."muttered Ron.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm not hungry."said Mel. Ron glared at her darkly. The door opened and Lord Voldemort came in Ron gasped and looked at his shoes he was afraid to say Voldemort's name let alone look at him! He gathered up his courage and looked at him Voldemort was observing the girls. _pervert! you stay away from my Mel! and Harry's Rachel! and whoever else!_ thought Ron.

"Interesting."muttered Voldemort and he took ALL the girls away.

"NO DON'T TAKE THE GIRLS!"yelled Ron. the tower door slammed.

"They could have at least fed us."muttered Harry. the door opened and a piece of stale bread hit him in the head."OH YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUNNY DON'T YOU?"Harry yelled. the door closed again. Harry sighed. "So what do you want to talk about?"Harry asked.

"How to get out of here."muttered Ron.

"hmm we need someone who knows his way around Malfoy manor...know anyone?"said Harry.

"You mean Malfoy-Malfoy at school?"hissed Ron. Harry nodded. "Your out of you're mind! How are we going to contact him?"asked Ron. Harry dug in his pocket. he got out a piece of paper and he bit his finger until it bled. then he wrote: _Dear Hermione HELP were at Malfoy manor on a tower get Malfoy to help you Harry_ "How do you intend on getting that to Hermione?"asked Ron.

"See those trees WAY down there if we're lucky a pigeon or something will fly up."said Harry.

"You've gone insane."muttered Ron. Harry looked at Ron. And began to whistle.

"Here birdy birdy birdies!"said Harry.

"Your never going to catch one."said Ron. Just than a small tawny owl flew and landed on his hand.

"Would u look at that?"said Harry and he tied it on to the bird.

"This makes no sense."said Ron.

* * *

"Who's there?"asked Hermione. Kiki Draco's ferret ran in. "Oh you startled me."she muttered. Kiki nibbled on her finger. Hermione brought her out to the common room and started patting her. Draco was out there reading;_How to torture special addition 6 fun filled new ways of torture to inflict on pray_. Hermione rolled her eyes."Hello..."said Hermione. He looked up.

"Hey."he muttered.

"Well uh... thanks for saving me earlier."she muttered.

"No problem.Why was my father trying to kill you anyway?"asked Draco putting his book down. _because I'm Hermione Granger and he knows and he's figured out I'm a spy or the dark lord see's me as a threat OR he just wants to or all of the above _thought Hermione.

"I have no idea."she heard herself mutter. Suddenly a small tawny owl flew through the window glass shattering everywhere and it landed on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione took the letter from the bird and read it._Dear Hermione HELP were at Malfoy manor on a tower get Malfoy to help you Harry_. Hermione stared. it was written in blood. "oh...my god!"she whispered.

"What?"asked Draco.

"I think I found out where Jessica,Rachel,Harry,Ron,and Mel are at."she muttered.

"Where?"he asked.

"You're house."said Hermione pleasantly. Draco stared at her and said nothing. "We have to help them.So are you going to show me the way or not?"Hermione asked. Draco sighed.

"No."said Draco.

"Please...pretty please? Come on your father is trying to kill me and what about Jessica and Rachel?"said Hermione.

"fine I'll help but only because my fathers trying to kill you."said Draco.

"Ok first i need a few things."muttered Hermione and she ran looking for Ginny. She found her in the library. "Ginny I need Harry's invisibility cloak! I know where Ron and him are!"said Hermione. Ginny left and came back with the invisibility cloak. "Thanks."said Hermione and she ran off and found Draco waiting for her in Slytherin common room."Next we need blood.We need to attract those...um...what are they called-thestrals."said Hermione.

"Thestrals! You want to ride Thestrals! Can you even see them?"asked Draco.

"No, can you?"asked Hermione.

"No..."muttered Draco. Hermione didn't like the way he said no. It was almost like he was hiding something but she didn't care right now.

"Well than we need Luna Lovegood."said Hermione.

"Loony who?"asked Draco.

* * *

The three girls followed Voldemort silently.He led them to the same room with the chess board. where breakfast was set.

"Eat."said Voldemort. Mel gladly ate while the others looked at it peculiar.

"Its fine."snapped Mel eating pancake, so they ate happily. They couldn't help think about Ron and Harry though.Once the girls were full they looked at Voldemort expecting the worse.

"Full?"he asked. Mel nodded. _this time I will whip your ass in chess_ she thought. "Now I suppose you four are wondering why I have brought you here?"said Voldemort.

"Not really.Just let us go back to the tower and we'll pretend it never happened!"said Jessica.

"I don't think so."said Voldemort.

"It was a good try."muttered Rachel.

"You see it has come to my attention that Mel here is a Diviner."said Voldemort.

"A what?"asked Mel.

"You can predict the future."muttered Rachel.

"And so I was wondering if any of the others had magical powers. Magical creatures usually stick together."said Voldemort smiling. _I don't like you're smile its ugly and scary...I wish Link was here_ thought Jessica.

"So Come with me and we will do some tests to see."said Voldemort. They went into a room there was a bright light and all three fainted.

"They all have powers.We just need a fourth and an Esper and we will be able to get the staff!"said Voldemort.

"What staff?"asked Wormtail.

"I'll explain it later."hissed Voldemort and he dragged the girls back into the room with the chess board. They all woke up.

"What happened?"asked Rachel.

"Ive found out some very interesting news Mel can predict the future, Rachel is a special type of wizard she can use magic with out a wand even the hardest spells she just hasn't had the proper training, and Link's girlfriend can read thoughts.She can tell if someones feeling sad anxious, she can even communicate to people in there minds."said Voldemort.

"You know Link?"asked Jessica.

"Know him? He serves me."said Voldemort his smile growing wider.


	10. Malfoy Manor: AKA Hell On Earth

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, and ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer is going to be at the bottom today-ooooh mysterious! **

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing:) **

**Yes it was cruel- but I'm glad it was enjoyable lol. :) Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

"Wha-WHAT"said Jessica growing pale. "Wormtail will take you to different servants for different training Mel you stay here and play chess with me."said Voldemort.

"I'm starting to think he has a crush on Mel."muttered Rachel as she and Jessica followed Wormtail. Jessica was still looking shocked.

"He's lying."Jessica said.

"Most likely I mean you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest honestly its the honest ones you have to look out for because you never know when there gonna do something incredibly _stupid._"said a voice behind them making them jump. Then Wormtail fell to the ground by a stunning spell. They turned around it was...

* * *

"Hey Luna we need you're help."said Hermione.

"I don't even know you. What do you need help on?"Luna asked.

"Well Draco and I are going to ride thestrals to um...save Harry and Ron and them but we cant see them."said Hermione.

"Why can't you see Harry and Ron? are they invisible?"Luna asked.

"She meant the Thestrals."said Draco.

OK I'll help only because Harry is very special to me but I'm going with you."said Luna. Hermione sighed.

"Ok."she muttered.

"Invite the whole bloody school why don't you."hissed Draco.

"Hey I'm not forcing you to come its not my fault you have a conscience."said Hermione grinning.

* * *

Harry sighed. "I'm bored."he muttered.

"Me to."muttered Ron.

"I'm starving."muttered Harry.

"Still have that stale piece of bread?"Ron asked.

"No."said Harry and he looked at the horizon.

"You're enjoying this," Ron said, "Aren't you?" Harry glanced up in surprise.

"Of course not."Harry replied.Ron looked at Harry harder. Harry blinked his wide eyes, his face expressionless.

"You really are enjoying this," Ron said again. "Could you be any weirder?"he asked.

"I'm not enjoying this! What tells you I'm enjoying this!"Said Harry feeling slightly offended.

"You always like anything that has to do with saving the day this is like a field day for you isn't it?"asked Ron.

"It's not!"said Harry a little to quickly. Ron laughed.

"Could we talk about something else?"Harry asked.

"I dunno."said Ron.

"How about trying to find a way out?"said a annoyed voice. both boys looked at each other.

"Did you say that?"they both asked.

"Honestly how _stupid_ can you get."muttered the voice. _I know that voice!_ thought Harry and they both looked at the door to see...

* * *

"THIS,"said Draco holding onto a Thestral 20 feet in the air,"Is the strangest thing Ive ever done in my life!"

"oh cry me a river."said Hermione who had experienced the same thing just last year. "You'll get over it now lead the way."said Hermione.

"How can I lead the way if i cant see what I'm riding."muttered Draco.

"That's why Luna's sitting with you."said Hermione. Draco grumbled some nasty words under his breath.

"Make it turn left here."muttered Draco scanning where they were. "Hey Lovegood you're not a mudblood are you?"Draco asked.

"No why do you ask?"asked Luna.

"We have an alarm system, anyone that doesn't have worthy blood will be fried."said Draco with a laugh. Hermione paled considerably at this._ oh...no..I cant go there!_ she thought They landed in what looked like a ghost town.Abandoned buildings everywhere some broken down and a distance away was a grave yard. Draco hopped off the Thestral and Hermione and Luna did the same.

"Someone should stay with the Thestrals. Emma why don't you do that."said Draco. Hermione didn't argue she didn't want to go on Malfoy property. The fact that she couldn't see The Thestrals was hard too. Draco put his hand to an old rickety wall and it transformed into a portal and beyond the portal was Malfoy mansion. Hermione stared through the Portal. It was one hell of a mansion! Towering over the whole place like a dark shadow. Old statues of gargoyles and yet it was beautiful in a weird way.

"Come on."Draco hissed to Luna and they entered and the portal disappeared. It was only once they were gone Hermione found her self questioning Draco.Why had he made her stay behind if Luna was the one who could see Thestrals? Had he been worried that his father would catch her and kill her or did he know it was her? Once they had been gone for at least an hour she walked up to the wall where Draco had opened the portal. She was convinced he had lied now.

"It wont open unless you have Malfoy blood."said a voice. She turned around it was Link.

"Link?"said Hermione her jaw dropping.

"What are you doing here?"she asked.

"I'm saving my girlfriend."he said.

"How do we get in? And how did you get here?"Hermione asked. He showed her a broom. he tossed it on the ground and he put his hand to the wall and a portal opened."Yes!"said Hermione. They both entered and the portal closed behind them.Hermione stared around the grounds in shock it was huge they had their own forest on their lawn. they must have had acres of land.

"There are traps so be careful"said Link.

"Ok."said Hermione. they made it halfway across the yard when they came to a huge hole that literally split the yard in two. It looked as if there had been an earth quake and it had torn the two pieces of land apart. Hermione looked down to see darkness. It had a bridge but the bridge didn't look very stable.It had broken pieces and the Rope holding it together was thin.  
Draco and Luna were on it right now. Draco had a cut over his eye and Luna's arm was bleeding. He glanced up to see them.

"We ran into some blood hounds."Draco muttered. "I thought I told you to stay with the Thestrals and what are you doing here Link?"asked Draco frowning.

"I got worried about you guys and Link came along to save his girlfriend so he showed me the way."said Hermione and her and Link walked onto the bridge. Draco was in the lead. then one of the ropes supporting the bridge snapped. the bridge tipped sideways Hermione and Luna held on for dear life.Than Link and Draco jumped off! Hermione gasped. and stared in shock as they did not fall. the two were standing on thin air.

"Anyone with Malfoy blood can walk with out a bridge just fine."said Draco and he carried Hermione the rest of the way across and Link carried Luna.

"What is it with Malfoy blood."muttered Hermione.

"Pure blood pride."said Draco smirking and they walked on.

"You told me mudbloods cant enter Malfoy property?"Hermione asked.

"Yeah unless there with a Malfoy? Did I forget to mention that-why?"Draco asked looking at her curiously.

"No reason."said Hermione with a shrug. Draco suddenly stopped her.

"Be very quiet."he hissed and suddenly looked scared. Hermione had never seen Malfoy look scared-well once, in the forbidden forest, but that was when he was eleven. They were near the door to the giant mansion. it had gargoyles and big stone walls with ivy growing on it looked like a castle. Hermione felt somewhat mesmerized. Than Luna sneezed. Draco started cussing-Hermione went red. she never knew you could do _that_ with a broom he was a very good swearer and seemed to take pride in it. A minute later however she realized why Draco was so upset.

"Draco what-what are those?"Hermione asked her throat feeling tight and she felt her self shaking.

* * *

"Is it just me...or does Slytherin common room seem a little empty?"Asked Pansy. Amy and Pansy were sitting around Slytherin common room.

"Lets see;Rachel,Jessica,Link,Emma,and Draco are gone."said Amy flipping a page in Draco's book putting her gum on Draco's book mark, a little present for him.

"And as far as we know we'll never see them again."said Pansy.

"Trust me. You can try all you want but you cant get rid of Draco Malfoy!"said Amy.

"You know you two would look so great together."said Pansy.

"And you and this book down you're throat would too Pansy."said Amy.

"I was just saying..."muttered Pansy.

* * *

"Check"said Mel grinning in satisfactory. Voldemort seemed to be concentrating hard on the next move suddenly Voldemort faded into blackness.Mel saw Link Luna Lovegood, Hermione, Harry and Draco outside somewhere and Link had just shoved a knife through Harry's gut and Harry shrieked and turned to dust. Mel blinked she was on the floor Lucius Malfoy pulled her into her seat. She was breathing heavily.

"What did you see?"asked Voldemort. she gasped.

"I saw..I saw..."she muttered.

"Yes, yes what is it?"asked Voldemort. Mel told him unwillingly. "Lets head to the grounds and greet our guests!"Said Voldemort with a nasty smirk. Mel was frantic poor Harry.

* * *

"What are those?"Hermione asked looking at these two black and gray things that resembled zombies. their skin was falling off and their eyes were fiery red.

"Shape shifters don't be afraid to kill but wait until they take a form."Draco muttered. One of the shape shifters transformed into Harry. Link drew out a knife and stabbed it. Blood started flowing out of Harry's stomach and he screeched and turned into dust. The next one however grabbed Draco and transformed into Draco then started fighting with Draco. Once they both stopped fighting Hermione couldn't tell which was Draco. What if they stabbed the wrong one?

"Stick him Link right over there."said a Draco pointing to the other.

"Are you going to believe that it doesn't even look at me I mean look at his hair!"said the other Draco fixing his hair.

"I'm not that obsessed with my hair."said the other Draco.

"Yes I am"said the other.

"Emma pick one."said Link.

"Come on Emma you know its me right?"said one of the Draco's putting there hands on her shoulders.

"Get you're paws off my girl."yelled the other. The one yelling at the Draco holding on to her look scared.

"LINK THIS ONE!"yelled Hermione pointing to the Draco holding on to her.

"What! Emma!"said the Draco and Link stabbed him. He shrieked and turned to dust.

"Few..."muttered Hermione.

"Oh bravo."said a cold voice from behind. They turned around it was Lord Voldemort. With him was Mel and Lucius Malfoy. Link grinned.

"Draco and I brought you the girl my lord."said Link Bowing.

"What?"said Luna.

"LINK! YOU'RE A DEATHEATER!"yelled Hermione.

"Surprise."He said smiling nastily. She looked at Draco who grinned nastily also. _uh oh_ she thought.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not only is Harry Potter not mine, (sniffs) but the line;**

_you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest honestly its the honest ones you have to look out for because you never know when there gonna do something incredibly stupid._

**Belongs to Pirates of the Caribbean. Also some of the dialogue between Harry and Ron seems vaguely familiar at the beginning but I cant figure out from where or I could be crazy, maybe I just made it up but sometimes I mind tricks me! lol.**

**soccerplayer1025-**

**you said you read up to the 4th story? I could send it to you and give you the link to where it is still being continued on the Harry Potter site if you want. :)**


	11. Malfoy Manor: AKA Hell On Earth Part Two

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**, **and** **fuzzbucket** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer-live on no evil. Read it backwards. Neat huh? **

**rettop yrrah nwo t'nod I---- Now read that backwards! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I was off camping :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing:) **

_

* * *

__it was all trick...wait...something didn't add up..._ Hermione thought. 

"Who's the extra?"asked Voldemort.

"A girl who helped them get here they cant apparate yet you know."said Link smirking.

"Link, Draco come with me Lucius lead Slytherin and the girl to the dungeons."said Voldemort. _Ok now something REALLY doesn't add up_ _Voldemort knows it's me. I know he knows I can see it in his pitiless red eyes._ Hermione thought to herself.Why was he calling her Slytherin? That meant that Draco didn't know and if Draco didn't know he had no idea this was going to happen and if he had no idea this was going to happen he was playing along-and they knew it. For some reason they wanted Draco to keep thinking she was Emma Slytherin...but _why_ or maybe she was just losing her mind.Draco,Link,and Mel followed Voldemort back to the chess room.

* * *

"You have done well Link."said Voldemort. 

"You EVIL sneaky slimey Deatheater!"yelled Mel. Link smirked.

"As for you Draco I know you came here with out knowledge I was here,I know Link lied for you and I know you came here to help Miss.Slytherin."said Voldemort. Draco showed no emotion in his silver blue eyes which were fixed on the chess board. "You're father will deal with you later."said Voldemort. Draco still showed no sign of knowing there was another breathing life form in the room with him. "Of course you only lead her here because she's you're girlfriend and you didn't want her hurt."said Voldemort. _is he still alive?_ Mel wondered as Draco made no signs of life. Voldemort gave up and started playing chess ordering Link to keep an eye on Draco.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom come along if you like."said Draco to Link and he walked off taking his wand out. The two blonde boys traveled down the hall silently when they heard voices. the voices belonged To Rachel and Jessica.

"he's lieing."said Jessica.

"Most likely I mean you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest honestly its the honest ones you have to look out for because you never know when there gonna do something incredibly _stupid._"said Draco and he stunned Wormtail. the girls turned around.

"Link!"cried Jessica.

"Jess."said Link

."Voldemort said-said you were his servant! Is that true?"asked.

"Yes that's why I'm about to do this."said Draco. Link glanced at him. "STUPIFY!"said Draco and he shot the spell at Link.  
It had no effect. "Damn."muttered Draco.

"Have you forgotten Draco? I'm immune to most curses."said Link.

"Yeah Yeah stupid gypsy woman who gave you that gift because we saved her life-You know I saved her life too but did she give me a cool gift? NO!"muttered Draco. Rachel looked from Draco to Link confused.

"When he was seven Jessica, Link, and I saved a Gypsy in return she made him Immune to any spells that can be cast at him from a wand even the unforgivable curses wouldn't have effect and did something weird to Jessica and me but from what I can tell it didn't do anything!"said Draco.

"Well than, Stupify!"said Rachel pointing her finger at Link. Link fainted. Draco blinked. He pointed his finger at a picture.

"Accio."he said. Nothing happened. "How come it only works for you?"He asked.

"You-know-who said I could do magic with out a wand. So I tried it pretending my finger was my wand and it worked."said Rachel.

"But it doesn't work for me!"said Draco frowning.

"Your just not special."said Rachel. Jessica was looking at Draco horrified.

"How come it worked on Link though?"Jessica asked.

"Apparently spells from your fingers are different from spells from wands. I guess he's only immune to the spells from wands."Draco said with a shrug. Jessica blinked."Well lets go before he wakes up he will most likely be pissed actually He will most likely be in his Jackal form he's an animagus and when he's mad he transforms."said Draco.

"Ok now we have to get Harry and Ron."said Rachel.

"Oh do we have to?"muttered Draco.

* * *

Could we talk about something else?"Harry asked. 

"I dunno."said Ron.

"How about trying to find a way out?"said a annoyed voice. both boys looked at each other,

"did you say that?"they both said in ushion.

"Honestly how stupid can you get."muttered the voice. _I know that voice!_ thought Harry and they both looked at the door to see Draco Malfoy. Behind him was Jessica and Rachel. Ron frowned. Mel wasn't with them.

"Malfoy I can honestly say I've never been so happy to see you in my life."said Ron.

"Have you ever?"asked Harry.

"No but that's not the point."said Ron. Draco Rachel and Jessica unchained Ron and Harry.

"There we go now we just have to leave."said Harry. they turned towards the door and to there dismay Lucius Malfoy was standing there.

"Well,"said Draco,"we can officially say were screwed."

* * *

Hermione sighed as she was led into the house into the dungeon (beneath the drawing room) the dungeon wasn't pretty there were all types of torture devices and Lucius seemed to be a collector of fine whips. She and Luna were chained to the wall and left there and across from her was a skeleton. she felt like she was going to be sick. 

"There must be thousands of nargles down here."muttered Luna. Hermione sighed. Out of all the people to be stuck with why Luna Lovegood? What had she been thinking?

* * *

Link opened his ocean blue eyes and frowned and started searching for Draco and the girls. _great I lost them!_ thought Link pushing his blond hair out of his face. he remembered how sad Jessica looked. he sighed. She would get over it. It was who he was. and he reported back to the dark lord who was still playing against Mel.

* * *

"Hello Father!"said Draco perkily. "Nice day isn't it?"said Draco. His father waved his wand and everyone was chained except Draco. "Are you having a nice day?"said Draco continuing. "My days been bloody ridiculous"said Draco. Lucius Malfoy did not seem in the mood to chat with his son in such a pleasant way. "Heh..."said Draco nervously. 

"Come with me."his father hissed angrily.

"I'd rather be chained next to Potter."muttered Draco. Harry groaned loudly at the thought. "Wait-I take that back id rather be forced to eat my own eyeballs then sit next to Potter."said Draco walking towards the door. Harry sighed in relief . "That can be arranged."his father said coldly. Draco gulped.The door slammed shut and they could no longer hear Draco or Lucius.

"Well we were free for a little bit."muttered Rachel. Jessica sighed.

"Whats wrong with her?"asked Ron.

"She just found out her boyfriend is a deatheater."muttered Rachel.

"Oh."said Ron.

"I'm starving aren't you guys?"asked Ron.

"No, we got fed"said Rachel with a grin.

* * *

"checkmate."said Mel smiling. _oh YEAH GO ME I WON! _she thought.

"That was my queen."said Voldemort amused. "Wha-shoot!"said Mel, "They shouldn't make the queen and king look so much alike." Link had just gotten done explaining what had happened to Draco and the girls and that they were out there somewhere.

"Check."said Voldemort. _cheater i know you cheated somehow. _Mel thought towards Voldemort. Link sat watching half amused. The door opened and Lucius came in with Draco.

"Did you find everyone?"asked Voldemort.

"Yes there all in the tower my lord."said Lucius kneeling.

"Good. You can deal with Draco in any manner that you see fit-checkmate"said Voldemort. Lucius led Draco out of the room.

"Again?"said Voldemort._No you stupid bald freak let me go back to my Ronnie so we can hanky panky!_ thought Mel and she grinned.

"I can read minds you know."said Voldemort. _oh..._ "eer"said Mel.

* * *

Back at the top of the tower.

* * *

"Well...I just realized we almost got saved by Draco Malfoy."said Harry.

"Scary,I know."said Ron. The four were sitting on the tower all bored.

"It's not scary he's hot and a good person."said Rachel.

"Yeah once you get past that black hole of a heart he's got."said Harry reasonably.

"Well Its hard to blame him you have to have some sympathy for him I mean he has his awful father to deal with."said Rachel.

"I do feel sympathy for Malfoy sympathy that he's alive."said Ron. Harry snorted.

"Plus He's spoiled rotten. I think he and his father get along when Draco's not trying to go against voldemort."Harry said.

"OK cant you pretend Draco can be a good person?"asked Rachel.

"It's hard to pretend he has a soul! Never mind being a good person."said Ron.

"I wonder whats going to happen to him?"asked Jessica frowning.

"Who cares?"asked Ron.

"I DO!"yelled Rachel and Jessica.

"What is it with girls and blonde men?"muttered Ron.

"I dunno but the blondes always steal the chicks."muttered Harry.

"What about blond chicks?"asked Ron.

"That's different we go for the blond chicks."said Harry grinning.

* * *

"Luna we have got to get out of here"muttered Hermione. Her wrists were chained to the wall and Luna's ankles were chained. Luna was picking the lock with a pin from her hair. 

"Got it."she whispered. The key was over on the floor out of both girls reach but now Luna could reach it and she picked it up.

"Good now me."said Hermione. Hermione felt her wrists once she was free they were red. "wow thanks Luna."Hermione said.

"Shh someones coming."whispered Luna.Hermione pushed a skeleton off a chair and picked the chair up and stood next to the door who ever entered the door was going to get a nice long nap. Lucius Malfoy opened the door. CLUNK! Hermione hit him over the head with the chair and he fell unconscious. Draco had been behind him and he smiled.

"Did I ever tell you how much you rock?"asked Draco.

"Not recently."said Hermione grinning.

"Hey? can I see the chair and key for a minute?"asked Draco. Hermione gave them to him and he hit his father over the head with the chair multiple times.

"Just to make sure he doesn't wake up...soon."Draco said in reply to Luna and Hermione's odd looks. Draco dragged his father to the wrist chains and chained him up and locked it. then he put one of the skeletons on the chair and put a key in the skeleton's hand and the skeleton was facing where Lucius Malfoy was chained but far out of reach. "Perfect,"said Draco with a grin, "come on lets get out of here."

* * *

"You know Voldy,"said Mel dipping some bread sticks in mozzarella sauce, "if you can read my mind that means you know how I'm going to move and thats not fair how am I supposed to beat you?"asked Mel.

"By predicting what move I'll do next."said Voldemort.

"Are you going to feed my friends?"asked Mel.

"I suppose and don't call me Voldy!"said Voldemort and he rang a bell a house elf came.

"Bring up some bread and water for the two boys up in the tower and find Lucius and tell him to bring the girls down to me if you cant find him find his wife."said Voldemort.

"Yes sir."said the house elf and he ran off.

* * *

Draco slammed the dungeon door closed with satisfaction. 

"You're going to be in so much trouble when he gets out."muttered Hermione.

"Hopefully I'll be at Hogwarts by then."said Draco. They went back up and were on there way to the tower when Narcissa Malfoy suddenly entered the room her blond hair flowing down her face.


	12. Escape

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**, **and** **fuzzbucket** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer-still don't own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing:) **

**Soccerplayer1025 I sent you the story but sometimes my e-mail acts up so please tell me if you got it or not. :)**

* * *

"Hello Draco."Narcissus said and smiled. _she actually looks pretty when she smiles_ thought Hermione.

"Hello mum."said Draco.

"Have you seen you're father?"asked Narcissa.

"yeah."said Draco.

"Recently?"said Narcissa.

"How recent is recently?"asked Draco.

"Today recently."said Narcissa.

"Yep I saw him a few hours ago."said Draco and he gave his mother a charming smile. "Why?"he asked.

"A house elf was told to tell Lucius to bring the girls down but I cant find him and I don't know what tower they are in."said Narcissa. Draco grinned.

"Don't worry mum I'll do it."he said.

"Oh good."said Narcissa and she kissed Draco on the cheek.

"MOTHER."he hissed rubbing his cheek and she walked off smiling.

"AW!"teased Hermione and Luna.

"Shut up."hissed Draco.

* * *

"ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall ninety nine bottles of beer-come on SING with me!"said Ron.

"He's gone insane."said Rachel shaking her head. The door creaked open and Draco came in followed by Hermione and Luna.

"You never cease so amaze me Malfoy."muttered Harry.

"I'll take that as a complement?"Draco said.

"Draco you're not hurt!"said Jessica happily.

"I have a splinter a headache and my pride is down the drain, but no I'm not hurt...for the moment."said Draco and he blasted their chains off again."Tell me Rachel if you can do magic with out you're wand why didn't you free everybody?"asked Draco.

"I didn't think it would do any good,the door only opens from the inside no matter what spells you do."said Rachel. Hermione quickly stopped the door from closing with her foot.

"How did you know that?"asked Draco.

"Wormtail told me."said Rachel.

"Lets go"said Draco.

"Our wands are in you're father's dungeons we have to get them."said Harry.

"Are you sure? Are you positive that the wands are in the dungeons?"asked Draco.

"Yes."said Harry.

"Well in case we don't survive, Weasley I want you to know,you're an idiot."said Draco and he led them down the stairs and opened the door to the dungeons.

"Um Draco why are you carrying that shovel?"Asked Rachel. As Draco grabbed a shovel as they entered the dungeons

"Protection."said Draco.

"From what?"asked Harry bewildered.

"His father, we knocked him out and chained him to the wall."said Luna.

"Why the shovel then if he's chained?"asked Ron.

"Its been almost fifteen minutes! Do you know what kind of things could happen in fifteen minutes?"asked Draco and he stopped at the door that led to the room where Hermione and Luna had been chained. "Do you still have that invisibility cloak?"asked Draco.

"Yeah."said Hermione and she gave it to Draco and he went under it.

"Right I'm going in."his bodiless voice muttered.Draco was about to open the door when the door handle started to twist. Hermione noticed this and put her full weight against the door. Draco did this and everyone followed this pushing against the door.

"How the heck did he get out!"whispered Hermione.

"He must have gotten his wand some how or a house elf found him or something!"muttered Draco. A flash of light flew through the door and they all went flying. luckily Draco was still under the invisibility cloak and he stood up and quietly slipped in the other room through door while his father stormed out holding his wand.Draco went into the next room where all the wands were he grabbed them and pocketed them and walked back.When he came back Harry was screaming and twitching on the ground. _ugh...I should do something but then id be helping potter_ thought Draco but he took out his shovel. Hermione watched Harry being tortured.

"STOP IT!"she yelled then noticed a floating shovel behind Lucius. _Draco hit him! hit him hard_ she thought. after a few seconds the Shovel hit Lucius in the head and he fell to the ground unconscious again. Harry got up and Draco took off the invisibility cloak and tossed everybody there wands.

"Thank-"started Harry but Malfoy stopped him.

"Don't say that! Lets just move on with our lives and pretend it never happened."said Draco.

"Fine by me."said Harry grinning.

"Now we have to save Mel."said Ron.

"What are we going to do with him?"asked Rachel looking at Draco's dad.

"Leave him,he probably has a concussion at this rate."said Draco with a smirk and went upstairs.

"Oh and I still hate all of you,except for the Slytherins of course, I only helped Weasel and Pothead because i didn't want you're filth in my house."said Draco.

"Whatever you say Malfoy."said Harry.

"Let me have the invisibility cloak and shovel I'm going to save Mel."said Ron.

"Weasley are you really planning to attack the dark lord with a shovel?"asked Draco raising his eyebrows.

"um yes."said Ron.

"Do Gryffindors ever _think_?"Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"Well it worked for you!"Ron yelled.

"That was on my father not the dark lord!"Draco yelled.

"Well how do you plan to attack the dark lord then?"asked Ron.

"I don't plan to _attack_ the dark lord. You'll be dead before you can raise the shovel."said Draco.

"Than whats you're plan?"asked Ron.

"Someone has to make a diversion."said Draco and he smirked. "I have an idea."he said.

"Why does this make me feel worse?"Harry muttered.

"Weasley you wait inside the room until Link and the Dark lord run out."said Draco.

"Whats going to make them run out?"asked Ron.

"My diversion."said Draco. So Ron slipped in the room under the invisibility cloak quietly watching Mel and Voldemort play chess. She was eating while playing. _god I'm hungry_ thought Ron licking his lips. Suddenly he heard a scream.It was Malfoy's mum.

"Link go check it out."said Voldemort. Link left and ran back.

"My Lord come quick she's hysterical and Lucius is unconscious."said Link Voldemort sighed.

"Stay here."He ordered Mel and left.

"Psst Mel!"said Ron and he took off the invisibility cloak.

"RON YOU CAME TO RESCUE ME FROM THE BIG UGLY GUY!"said Mel and she jumped into Ron's arms.

"OK OK now get under the invisibility cloak."he muttered and they snuck out. Mrs.Malfoy was standing over an unconscious Lucius Malfoy screaming.

"Calm down Narcissa! he'll be fine."said Voldemort.

"DON'T YOU SEE THERE EATING HIM!"yelled Narcissa. Mel and Ron raised their eyebrows but went outside where everyone was waiting for them. they took off the invisibility cloak and handed it to Harry.

"Everyone here? good now lets run for our lives! I'm hopeful that we will make it half way out before we get caught again-eh the night is young maybe almost all the way out."said Draco.

"What did you guys do?"asked Mel.

"Well first we dragged Draco's dad upstairs into the hallway-which was not easy mind you, then put a spell on Draco's mum's eyes to see blood hounds eating Draco's dad."said Hermione.  
"Oh."said Mel.

"It wont last long though so run."hissed Draco.

"What are we going to do once we get to the cliff?"asked Luna.

"Cliff?"said Harry.

"Draco, you can't carry us all across it would take to long and I really don't think you want to carry Ron and Harry across."said Hermione and she smiled amused at the thought.

"Well there is another way, You have to go through nightmare grass."said Draco.

"Whats nightmare grass?"asked Mel.

"I read about it! It's grass that when you walk through it you see you're worst fears."said Hermione in a very Hermioneish tone. Draco nodded.

"So when we get to it,run through it as fast as you can."he muttered.

"I hate this house, and I hate your yard- why do you have nightmare grass and giant cliffs!"said Harry.

"Don't forget bloodhounds and shape shifters."Luna said.

"My Parents are paranoid? How should I know?"Draco said and he led them outside and to a field of dark green grass.

"That much?"muttered Hermione.Draco nodded. Hermione gulped. They all ran in. Harry ran in last and everything started to get dark he saw a dementor it glided towards him. He felt himself fall to the ground it bent over him.

"Not the kiss!"Harry yelled, thinking of the awful dementors kiss.

"Kiss you? I barely know you."said the dementor and he started pulling Harry by his hands. Once Harry was away from the nightmare grass he realized it was Malfoy who looked very amused._that's the second time he's saved me! _thought Harry.

"So whats your fear? afraid of a kiss from a girl-I never knew you were gay."said Draco.

"Oh shut up! It was a dementor if you have to know!"said Harry angrily.

"Sure."said Draco still grinning.Everyone else was still in the nightmare grass screaming. Draco sighed. "idiots."he muttered. And he and Harry pulled everyone out.

"IT'S GOING TO KILL HIM LET ME GO!"yelled Hermione as Harry pulled her out ignoring the cold feeling that a dementor was there.Once everyone was out they stared at Harry and Malfoy. "how did you fight the nightmare grass?"Hermione asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything."said Draco.

"Liar."said Hermione. He grinned.

"Nah his worst fear is getting a bad haircut."said Harry.

"I'm not that obsessed with my hair! It does look okay right?"said Draco.

"Well we are almost out of Draco's freaky yard.just another mile to go."said Hermione gloomily.

"Why is your lot so big?"Ron demanded.

"We don't like visitors much and usually they just apparate."said Draco with a shrug.They traveled for about a half an hour and finally left the grounds of Malfoy manor and were back in that ghost town. "Potter find the Thestrals."said Draco.

"You rode Thestrals here?"said Harry his green eyes flickering. He found two.

"How are we going to fit eight people on two thestrals?"asked Harry bewildered.

"I didn't think of that."Hermione muttered.

"Really there's eight of us?"asked Mel. "Lets see there's Me,Draco,Harry,Emma ,Ronniekins,Jessica,Rachel,and Luna...yup you were right Harry."said Mel with a smile.

"Well I guess both thestrals will have to carry four."said Harry. So everyone got on the thestrals uncomfortably. On the first Thestral was Harry,Ron,and Hermione and the second was Luna,Rachel, Mel and Jessica.

"Wait a minute-"said Hermione.

"What?"asked Harry.

"Where's Draco?"she asked. Harry's eyes flew to the other Thestral then around the ghost town, Draco was gone.


	13. Drunk

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**, **and Tennisjock** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer-If I owned Harry Potter why would I be here writing fanfiction- unless...I wanted to write a different twist and see how many people would read it- MWAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHA- no...i'm not J.K. Rowling in disguise I swear!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing:) **

* * *

"He was right with us! Where the heck did he go?"asked Mel.

"Oh well, he's close to his house we can leave him."said Ron.

"NO! We cant leave him what if something bad happens to him?"said Hermione.

"He will be fine. I mean he comes here during summer vacation and Christmas doesn't he?"asked Ron.

"Yeah but he's in big trouble-we have to find him!"said Hermione. Ron looked at everyone.

"Hermione look we have enough information for the order. You can go back to being you now forget about Malfoy."said Ron in a pleading voice.

"Ron he saved us! Doesn't that tell you there is some good in him?"asked Hermione.

"Hermione he will be fine lets go! Since when did you care about Malfoy anyway?"snapped Ron.

"If you go with out him you go with out me."said Hermione and she jumped off the thestral.

"Hermione!"said Harry. Hermione ran into the ghost town and everyone ran after her but Ron and Mel.

"She has gone bloody nuts!"said Ron. Mel started suddenly kissing Ron. She leaned into the kiss with an urgency that was nearly painful, and he opened his mouth under hers, welcoming the kiss, welcoming her touch. She felt her knees give, and she sat down in his lap, looping her legs over his. She could feel the pressure of her chest against his, his heartbeat through the thin cotton t-shirt he wore.

"Mel." His voice was rough in her ear, his hands rougher on her back. He set his mouth to her cheek, her ear, the smooth line of her jaw-"

"AHEM"said a voice making Ron and Mel fall off the Thestral in shock.They looked up to see Draco. Ron went red in the face.

"Where were you? Emma flipped out she went searching for you and everyone followed her!"said Ron.

"Well before we were RUDELY interrupted lets get back to where we were."said Mel getting up. Ron shook his head.

"We have to find the others."Ron muttered. Mel gave him a pouty face but it didn't work.

"You will pay for this."She snapped at Draco. He snorted.

"What are you going to do?"Draco asked. Mel looked at Draco and she smiled and kicked him right where it hurts. "ugh!" groaned Draco falling to his knees.

"That's gotta hurt, Mel your wearing high heels,good work."said Ron with a grin.

"Ugh."moaned Malfoy.

"Come on get up."snapped Ron and he kicked Draco in the side. Draco made a low hissing sound as he stood up.

"I save your necks and this is how you repay me?"He muttered giving them a nasty look.

"Yup."said Mel. They found the others in the deserted town.

"There you guys are-where's Harry?"asked Ron. They all looked down. Harry was a few yards away in a graveyard.

"We found his parents graves."muttered Hermione.

"His parents graves shouldn't be in a place like this! I'll talk to Dumbledore in getting them moved."said Rachel. Ron started walking towards the graveyard but Draco grabbed his arm.

"Weasley let him be."said Draco. Ron opened his mouth as if to say something but in the end he just stood there with everyone else.After a while everyone left back to the thestrals but Hermione and Draco.

"He hasn't moved an inch."said Hermione frowning. Draco sighed.

"Go back to the Thestrals I'll get him to come."he muttered. Hermione didn't like the sound of this but nodded. Draco walked up behind Harry and looked at the graves;

**Lily Ann Potter **

1958-1980

James Harry Potter

1958-1980

Harry was sitting down looking at the graves,shaking. Harry showed no signs of knowing Draco was there. _Go on Potter,cry if you have to _thought Draco and he gave Harry a sympathetic look. Hermione had followed Draco and hid behind some person named Eric the oddball's grave.

"Come on Potter."Draco said softly. Harry jumped and spun around. his eyes had been watering and a single tear drop ran down his face. His eyes were daring Draco to say something,to make fun of him. Draco didn't say anything. "Come on."he said.and pulled Harry by his cloak to an abandoned house. Hermione followed. Hermione gasped as she went in the abandoned house. It was full of wizards and had a Veela serving men beers and had a stage with poles on it! She was at a wizarding strip club! the town wasn't as abandoned as she had thought!

"Where are we?"asked Harry. Draco smirked and sat him down.

"Draco! I haven't see you in ages!"said the bar tender who was a veela with long silvery hair. Hermione gawked._I'll kill you Malfoy for taking Harry to this place!_ Hermione thought. The veela gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"Come here often?"asked Harry. Draco smirked.

"Didn't you hear the lady? She hasn't seen me in ages."said Draco. Harry couldn't help it he grinned.

"Two Mai tais please,mine with a green umbrella"said Draco. she brought them. Harry stared at his Mai Tai. "What want an umbrella too? You have got to love the umbrellas!"said Draco smirking twirling his green umbrella as if fascinated. _You're getting Harry drunk!_ thought Hermione darkly. And Harry drank and Draco ordered more. Draco of course drank too._Harry shouldn't be in a place like this!_ Hermione thought._what are you his mother? _She asked herself.

"What is this _hic_ place?"asked Harry.

"Now come on Potter your not that stupid it's obviously a strip club-"said Draco draining is Mai Tai. It got to the point that Harry had more drinks to get out of the single digits. _Now really!_ thought Hermione then Harry fell to the ground. "You alright potter?"asked Draco.

"Sure professor!"said Harry. "This cant be good."said Draco.

Draco pulled him out and half dragged him back to the thestrals, Hermione followed bewildered. "Hey Harry!"said Rachel. "Hi Rach!"said Harry and he fainted. Rachel stared at the unconscious Harry to Draco.

"You got him drunk?"she hissed.

"Hey it worked didn't it?"asked Draco with a smirk. Everyone glared at him darkly."HEY come on! It cheered him up didn't it?"said Draco. Hermione just came up.

"Why-why is Harry unconscious?"she asked.

"Well, he woke up briefly, but he called me Professor, Then he demanded that I took him to the Queen of England he said he had a date with her and when i didn't let him go he became quite abusive so I knocked him out."said Draco with a sweet smile. His eyes were unusually bright and Hermione had a feeling Harry wasn't the only drunk one.

"He's lying Harry just fainted."said Rachel poking Harry.

"Well It would have been much harder to go with me if he wasn't drunk you know with out trusting me and all."said Draco.

"How the heck did you get him drunk then?"asked Ron.

"I dragged him by his hair what do you think?"said Draco.

"You don't want to know what I think."said Ron.

"You're nasty Weasley you know that?"said Draco.

"Will you to quit it? We HAVE to get out of here."said Rachel. Ron and Draco put Harry on a thestral with the help of Luna who told them that a toad hatched from a lizard egg is a good cure for the insane.

"And you say I'm weird."Draco muttered to Hermione glancing at Luna. Draco was forced to ride with Ron,Harry,and Hermione. Harry was still asleep and Hermione had to hold him up. To the amusement of Draco half way to Hogwarts Harry had woken up, yelled something about Ron sleeping with his woman, had hit Ron and then he had fallen asleep.

"Oh, poor Harry."Hermione muttered.

"Poor Harry- he nearly knocked me off the thestral."Ron muttered than looked at Draco. "So where did you disappear off to anyway Malfoy?"

"I had a cup of tea with the heir of Slytherin?"said Draco.

"Seriously."snapped Ron.

"I had to go to the bathroom Weasley."snapped Draco.

"I'm surprised you're not drunk."muttered Ron.

"I think he is- I can't believe they would serve drinks to minors!"muttered Hermione.

"Well we look older than we are and the bar tender knows me."said Draco."Anyway,I don't get drunk Weasley."Draco said with a devilish grin.

"My there's a lot of things you don't do;You don't get afraid,you don't get drunk,what else?"asked Hermione.

"I don't dance,and I don't cry."he said. Ron started gawking at Hermione. She wondered what Ron was staring at she brushed her brown hair out of her face- the potion worn off! Draco was in front of her and Harry she prayed he wouldn't turn around!

"Weasley when we get back to the School You will have to show me that trick of you're."said Draco. Ron's eyes flew from Hermione then to Draco.

What are you talking about?"he hissed.

"You know that trick with the-what were we talking about?"said Draco.

"He _is_ drunk."hissed Mel.

"Am not what do you know you stupid little ferret."Draco muttered.

"Ferret? Ron do I look like a ferret?"Asked Mel.

"Only the cute ones!"said Ron. Draco turned around and looked at Hermione his eyes unfocused.

"Emma you look different."he muttered and hiccuped. Hermione paled. _Oh no please don't realize its me! _she thought

"Did you dye you're hair?"he muttered.

"Um yeah."said Hermione.

"You look pretty."he muttered. Hermione blushed. she was being complemented by a drunken Draco. Ron smirked.

"You know what they say, In wine there is truth."said Jessica.

"Well we're almost at Hogwarts."said Ron.

"That's good,very good...Where are we going again?"asked Draco. Hermione sighed.

"How Many drinks did you drink?"asked Hermione.

Eleventy twelve."said Draco.

"I don't think he's drunk I Think he's gone insane! He's all chipper its like someone put a happy spell on him.He's a twisted version of Mel!"said Rachel.

"You get used to it.He doesn't have to be drunk to act chipper trust me!"said Jessica.

"WHAT?"said Ron, "He is nothing like Mel at all!"

"You mean I'm not cute?"asked Mel.

"No of course you are,_he's_ not cute."said Ron.

"How long exactly have you known Link and Draco, Jessica?"asked Hermione.

"Since I was seven."said Jessica.

"I feel bad for you."said Ron.

* * *

"THEY ARE EATING HIM! STOP THEM THEY-they...aren't there."muttered Narcissa. Narcissa Link and Voldemort were standing over an unconscious Lucius Malfoy. Link suddenly ran back to the chess room. while Voldemort revived Lucius. Link came back quickly.

"It was a diversion,their all gone."said Link.

"What!"said Voldemort, "Search all over the grounds! We cant let them escape!" Link nodded and took off with his broom. Lucius got up and swayed drunkenly. "What happened?"said Voldemort.

"I don't remember."he muttered.

"Who's the Minister of Magic?"asked Narcissa.

"Me!"said Lucius. Voldemort sighed.

"This might take a while Narcissa."he said.

* * *

"Almost at Hogwarts"said Ron smiling.

"Good."said Hermione.

"I think Malfoy's getting more delirious then Harry."muttered Hermione.

"How can you tell?"asked Mel.

"You stupid house elf! get me my hair gel immediately!"Draco barked at Ron swaying slightly.

"Just a feeling."Hermione said.

"Never mind-I see you're point."said Mel.

"Almost there."said Hermione.

"Hey,Pull over I want to see you're drivers license!"said a voice making Ron turn sharply Link was there riding a Nimbus 2000. right next to them.

"LINK YOU BASTARD!"yelled Jessica.

"Long time no see."said Link and he stuck a knife in the Thestral.

"Uh oh."said Ron as the Thestral made a screeching noise and bucked all of them off As Link stabbed the other one carrying Luna,Mel,Jessica and Rachel. they all started plunging to the ground.


	14. Don't Get The Dark Lord Mad

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**, **and Tennisjock** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer-at the bottom.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing:) **

**I'll send it to you soccerplayer1025 if you don't get it let me know because my e-mail is a piece of crap. :)**

* * *

Link caught Jessica but let the others fall. Everything went black. what seemed like years later Hermione opened her eyes slowly-she was back in the Malfoy's dungeon... _why do rich people always have dungeons?_ she thought. Well it was like that in movies and video games anyway,and so far to be true in real life.She looked around. Mel was chained next to Harry who was also next to Luna,next to Hermione was Rachel and Ron. Jessica was chained by her ankle to the north wall and she was unconscious but she was laying on a pillow,Links doing no doubt,at least he cared for her which meant he wasn't all evil. Everyone was unconscious and Harry was asleep. Someone was coming, It was Link. She glared at him darkly. 

"You traitor!"Hermione heard herself yell. Link smirked. "You're despicable you evil...dark..evil...monster!"yelled  
Hermione.

"Sticks and stones."said Link smirking. Hermione glared at him darkly.

"Where's Draco?"asked Hermione.

"Not here."said Link grinning.

"Don't play stupid! I'm not in the mood!"Hermione muttered.

* * *

back in time. 

Narcissa shuddered. This was the weirdest day she had had in her life! She went to take a good long shower and when she came out Deatheaters were dragging in children. Harry potter who was screaming about how he was under no circumstances drunk,Draco who was having a giggle fit and everyone else was unconscious but one girl who was kicking and screaming at Link.  
"Good work Link."said Voldemort smiling.

"Lock them all up,except Malfoy's boy."said Voldemort.

"OK."said Link. Narcissa looked at her son.

"Draco dear? Are you alright?"she asked.

"Hello Mum."he said quite cheerfully his eyes shining bright. Voldemort raised his eyebrows. A house elf walked by and Draco grabbed it then hugged it

"Amy...darling kiss me!"he said.The House elf ran off. "bloody stupid girl."said Draco. Narcissa smelt her son's breath.

"Draco are you drunk?" she asked bewildered.

"Now what gave you that idea mums? why are there five of you?"asked Draco.

* * *

"He's upstairs."said Link still grinning, and he left closing the door tightly. Hermione sighed. 

"RON IS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!"sang Harry.

"RON LIKES MEL MORE THEN HARRY!"sang Mel.

"Oh few! Mel you're awake!"said Hermione.

"yep."said Mel.

"What happened?"she asked looking around.

"We got captured again."

"You know,the least they could do is decorate the dungeons! I mean honestly it's so dark and gloomy! or you know put some clothes on the skeletons no one likes to see people in the nude,even if they are dead."said Mel thoughtfully.  
Hermione laughed. Once upon a time she had hated Mel,now she was stuck in a dungeon...what would she give to be back at the school being tortured by Amy and Pansy? "Ronnie! Ronniekins! wakey wakey!"said Mel.

"Meh."he snapped.

"Ah so you are awake."said Mel grinning.

"hardly."Ron muttered.

"aw come on cheer up! THE SUN'LL COME OUT TOMORROW-!"Mel sang.

"Well stop singing and do us all a favor."snapped Rachel.

"Hey."said Mel.

"Good every ones waking up!"said Hermione.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus."muttered Rachel. Harry suddenly puked.

"ew!"muttered Rachel.

"I knew that was gonna happen- but now of all times?"said Ron frowning.

* * *

"Oh..Draco! I can't believe you."sighed Narcissa.She was staring at Draco who was very chipper. 

"Mum how about you and your four sisters get me some fire whiskey!"said Draco and he smirked. Lucius suddenly came in the room looking annoyed. "Hello!"said Draco cheerfully. Lucius glared at Draco darkly.

"I have nothing to say to you right now,What ever the dark lord does to you,you deserve."said Lucius.

"OK,firstly of all that is saying something second if you have nothing to say right now,it's most likely because you're head is killing you and you cant think straight. Awful thing to have happened, getting hit like that, _hic_ maybe you should lay down."said Draco smirking. Lucius was not amused in fact he struck Draco across the face,hard. Narcissa gasped.

"You think this is funny? Do you think it's a game?"Lucius hissed. Draco touched his face it stung and quickly took his hand away revealing a red mark.

"Yes I DO think this is funny!"said Draco with a smirk. Lucius stared at him darkly and left the room. "He has a bad temper doesn't he?"said Draco and he puked.

* * *

Everyone was awake except for Harry he seemed to have blacked out,after throwing up. 

"Well, We're in a fix, how the heck are we going to get out of here?"asked Rachel.

"SING WITH ME NOW! 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL 99 BOTTLES OF BEER YOU TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND 98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"sang Mel.

"I never want to hear the word beer again."muttered Hermione.

"oh..um 99 BOTTLES OF WATER ON THE WALL 99 BOTTLES OF WATER!"sang Mel. Ron smiled.

"I Wonder what everyone at Hogwarts are doing right now?"Rachel said.

"Probably just getting ready for dinner."sighed Jessica.

"Food,my most favorite thing."said Ron.

"AHEM!"said Mel.

"BESIDES MEL! Mel always comes first!"Said Ron.

"Well if some how we could get out of here with out Draco knowing it's me the plan could still work."Hermione muttered.

"It would take a miracle."said Rachel.

"Hey! Cheer up! I'm a miracle worker,well actually I see the future but still,we have three girls here with special talents! Think of a way out!"said Mel.

"Well lets see, Mel can see the future,Rachel can do spells with out a wand,and Jessica can read thoughts and feelings or something come on girls THINK!"said Hermione.

"Rachel you can break our chains!"said Ron.

"Your a girl?"Rachel said with a giggle.

"RONNIE IS NOT!"Mel cried.

* * *

Lucius came back in a few minutes later to tell Narcissa something about deatheaters Draco wasn't really listening. he was staring at the ceiling humming a song. Lucius turned to him. 

"Whats wrong with you?"He snapped.

"Well,since you asked so nicely I'll tells you; you're trying to kill my girlfriend,I have to stare at you're ugly face,and girls can't eat fifteen pizzas."said Draco. Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Girls can't eat fifteen pizzas?"said Lucius.

"It's true we can't."muttered Narcissa. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I would hope not."He muttered.

"I learned that the hard way..."muttered Narcissa. Draco started to feel dizzy and he sat on the couch.

"Get up."Lucius hissed.

"I will once the world stops spinning."muttered Draco. Lucius pulled his son up by his cloak and pulled him into another room with a bunch of potions and force fed Draco one. "ugh."Draco moaned and made a nasty face. Lucius crossed his arms. "Yuck! What was that! It tasted like Mums cooking only better."he muttered.

"Sobering potion."said Lucius.

"Was I drunk? I don't get drunk so why would i need it?"said Draco.

"Just shut up the dark lord wants to see you."snapped Lucius. Draco walked into the other room where Voldemort was.

"There you go! he's seeing me,now he's seeing me walk away! Happy?"asked Draco heading for the door.

"Not so fast"hissed Voldemort.

"Sorry,I know you're old,if you want me to walk a bit slower so you're eyes can adjust I understand"said Draco. Lucius stared at Draco in complete shock. He was going to get himself killed if he kept that up!

* * *

Rachel concentrated and pretended she was pointing her wand at the chains and said a spell all the chains broke. 

"Excellent."said Hermione grinning.

"Going somewhere?"said a voice. The voice belonged to Link who was standing at the door holding Harry's invisibility cloak.

"You BASTARD!"yelled Jessica and she ran up to him and slapped him across the face. He stared at her with an expression She couldn't read and he pushed her away from him causing her to trip and fall.

"Jess are you okay?"asked Hermione helping her out.

"You all listening? Good.You see I can't let you girls go you see I'm under orders to watch you."said Link.

"Hey! I'm not a girl and neither is Harry!"said Ron.

"Would have fooled me."said Link smirking.

"Want to take this outside?"Said Ron.

"You can't get outside."said Link.

"Smart ass, you know what i mean!"said Ron.

"Ron, curses don't work on him."said Jessica staring at him darkly.

"But mine do."said Rachel with a smile and shot a spell at him. a red light crashed into him and once the light faded he was still standing there, smirking.

"Why...isn't it working now?"asked Rachel.

"I'm wearing mythril now,it protects me from Magus magic,it's what you're called you know,witches and wizards who can preform magic with out wands are called a Magus."said Link.

"Interesting,well,we're screwed."said Mel. Link grinned.

"HOW COULD YOU!"cried Jessica.

"How could I what?"asked Link.

"How could you be a deatheater! Do you even care about me?"Cried Jessica. Link didn't say anything and looked away.

* * *

"DRACO!"yelled Lucius. 

"LUCIUS! I'm so glad we know each others names! I was worried for a second,with you're head injuries and all."said Draco. Draco knew he shouldn't get his father this mad,but hey he was screwed anyway. He might as well make the best of it.

"Come here Draco."said Voldemort. Draco sighed but obeyed and stood before the dark lord _I can't believe i just obeyed a dog command...ugh_ Draco thought.

"Oh,before you give me a stupid speech you should know theirs something on you're face."said Draco innocently. He was already going to die, so he might as well insult the dark lord, no one else had the nerve and hey he was going to die anyway.

"I DON'T CARE!"yelled Voldemort.

"Ok, just making sure."said Draco.

"Do you know,out of all the things you have done today If you were any of my other deatheaters you would suffer a slow and painful death?"said Voldemort.

"but, see there's the catch; I'm not!"said Draco with a smile.

"Indeed,you're a stupid little boy."hissed Voldemort.

"OK! STUPID,I can compromise with but Little? Really now? Do I look like a little boy to you,oh I forgot, You're older then my father,Now that's OLD of course I look like a little boy to you."said Draco.

"You think you're funny don't you?"asked Voldemort.

"Well, I must admit I amuse my self and others so tell me,would that make me funny? Or annoying?"asked Draco.

"If I were you Draco, I'd keep my mouth shut,you're punishment will be much more severer if you don't."said Voldemort darkly. Draco gulped.

* * *

Hermione sighed. _We have to figure out how to get out of here._she thought. _I have an idea_ whispered a little voice. Hermione nearly jumped. It wasn't her own voice it was Jessica's but no one seemed to have heard her but Hermione. Then Hermione remembered Jess had mind powers. 

_"er..Jess can you hear me?"_asked Hermione in her head.

_"yes...I have a plan be ready to run."_Came Jessica's voice.

_"Okay_." thought Hermione. Jessica walked over to Link and she started kissing him.

"RUN"yelled Hermione and her and Rachel pulled Harry out while the rest ran.

"What about Jessica?"yelled Rachel.

"She'll be fine."said Hermione.

"Okay we gots to be careful of Voldy."said Mel.

"Voldy? You gave the evilest dark Lord on earth a pet name?"said Ron.

"Yep!"said Mel smiling.

"Guys fight later! We have to find a way out!"said Luna.

* * *

"Nag, nag, nag."muttered Draco. He could see he was bugging the dark lord. 

"You know, My potions professor's name is Severus,does that mean he's severe?"asked Draco making small talk. Voldemort just stared at Draco in amazement.

"Voldy, may i call you that? Good, anyway, it's right by those two slits you call nostrils, it's a black spot, it's really bugging me, and really, get a nose job! I mean you have like slits for nose and eyes get a face lift do us all a favor."said Draco.

"Draco!"snapped his father.

"Father, we've had this discussion before! I know you're name you know mine congratulations,you're remembering things!"said Draco.

"You're going to pay for what you've done, freeing potter and his friends, talking to me in such a manner! And you're going to lose the attitude."said Voldemort darkly.

"Really? I have an attitude who would have thought! I know what you're thinking,young people these days? Am I right Now Voldy you're just going to have to except the kids these days?"asked/said Draco smiling. A muscle twitched in Voldemort's mouth and he raised his wand to Draco.

"_Crucio_!"he hissed.


	15. This Is Getting Old

Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, **iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, and storseshavehalls** **for reviewing. :) **

Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter.

well last time I FORGOT the disclaimer so that one will be at the bottom of this one- for real this time! lol.

storseshavehalls- Thanks! I like the help:) It helps me become a better author. Truth be told I wrote this part of the story two years ago and I'm skimming for mistakes and I sometimes I miss them! I'll be sure to check for long sentences and messing up the to with two or too!

Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing:)

Alright soccerplayer1025 I sent the story to what I thought was your e-mail but it could have been someone else's. So if you didn't get it, it means someone out there is wondering why this story got sent to them. lol. and if you didn't get it e-mail me your e-mail at than I'll send you the e-mail and hope it works because messaging over is tiring and annoying and- yes you get the point. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe you gave the evilest man of our time, a pet name."Ron hissed.

"What? He's an old softy once you get past his wanting to rule the world and destroy all muggles and muggleborn thing."said Mel thoughtfully.

"Shh...do you hear that?"Hermione asked.

"What is it?"asked Ron.

"Screaming."said Rachel and the color drained out of her face.

"It's coming from that direction."said Luna pointing down the hall.

"This isn't good. Voldy is up to naughty stuff again!"said Mel shaking her head.

"It sounds like Malfoy."said Ron They followed the direction of the screams dragging Harry with them. Hermione's heart pounded she hoped it wasn't Draco. As they got closer they could hear sobbing,a woman was sobbing.

"Oh..my god!"gasped Rachel looking through a crack in the door they all looked in to see Lord Voldemort standing over Draco who was on the floor twitching and screaming. His mother was sobbing into her husbands shoulder. Lucius was standing there looking sick. Voldemort lifted the spell.

"Hurts doesn't it?"asked Voldemort smiling. Draco got up slowly catching his breath.

"Almost hurts as much as looking at you're ugly face."said Draco with a superior grin but he winced. Lucius groaned loudly but said nothing. _Draco...what have you gotten you're self into?_ thought Hermione. "I think you're rather losing you're touch old man."said Draco with a smirk. _what are you doing? are you trying to get your self killed?_ thought Hermione. she looked at Draco. He wasn't drunk anymore, he must have had a potion. Voldemort glared at Draco darkly.

"_Aufero Tergum_."said Voldemort pointing his wand at Draco's hand. Draco gasped and started to scream. the skin on his left hand started to remove its self very slowly,his flesh peeling upwards in a slow process.

"OH GROSS!"said Rachel backing away from the door.Draco bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming after a while. He let out gasps of pain however. All the skin from his hand fell to the floor in a bloody heap Draco still gasping. The muscles and bones could be seen dripping blood bright blue veins. Hermione looked away. _gross! Poor Draco!_ Hermione thought to herself. Voldemort looked at Draco.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort said and Draco fell to the ground screaming again. Hermione couldn't bare this any longer,neither could Narcissa who fainted, her husband just caught her before she hit the ground. Hermione took out her wand.  
"No!"whispered Ron.

"b-but-I can't Ron- I can't watch him suffer like this- I cant!"said Hermione. Ron looked at her sadly. Rachel was shaking.

"This is awful."she said.

"We have to help him!"said Hermione.

"Not now lets help Harry."said Ron. Hermione glared.

"Hey do you think Jessica and Link are still making out?"said Mel.

"Most likely."Ron answered. Hermione gritted her teeth turned and ran away from them trying to drown out Draco's screams by humming to herself. She began searching every room for a potion room. The faster they fixed Harry the faster they could help Draco.

"Sobering potion-come on where are you?"Hermione hissed running down the hallway,then, she found a dusty room that had shelves full of potions.She began reading the labels until she found what she was looking for, it a large vile with a pink substance. Hermione grabbed it running down the hall back to the others making Harry drink it.

"Ugh I feel terrible-where are we?"asked Harry. Hermione explained quickly.Draco got up off the floor once again,rapping his hand in his cloak wincing in pain.

"Well, I'm so glad we got to bond together like this,I'm truly touched,now if you will excuse me?"said Draco heading towards the door.

"I'm not finished with you."hissed Voldemort. Hermione winced looking through the crack in the door.

"Yes, Look It will never work between us! sorry but it just isn't a good match-we wont last!"said Draco with sarcasm.

"_Crucio_!"said Voldemort again.

"Why does he keep instigating him?"Harry hissed watching in horror.

"He's Malfoy."Ron said with a frown.

"My Lord,I think he's learned his lesson!"Lucius Malfoy said quickly.

"I suppose,but if something like this happens again, he won't be able to stand once I'm through with him and that's a promise."said Voldemort removing the curse. Hermione frowned.

"This doesn't make sense. Even if Draco is a deatheater's son, Voldemort still wouldn't be so merciful. Would he?" Hermione asked. Mel shrugged.

"Draco?"asked Lucius glaring at his son.

"Yes how many times have we been through this my name is Draco and yours is Lucius!"hissed Draco standing up holding his hand.

"It won't happen again right?"said Lucius.

"Of course not, so what wont happen?"said Draco. Lucius stared at him. "I missed the finer points you see screaming there on the ground."said Draco.

"You won't do something like this again."said Lucius again growing impatient.

"Do something like what? breath, talk, try to have a civilized conversation with the dark lord?"asked Draco.

"You know what I mean!"snapped Mr.Malfoy.

"Yes,I mean no. I mean-I KNOW what you mean,and NO it won't happen again. How soon is again by the way?"said Draco. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Get out of my sight!"Voldemort hissed and left the room through the opposite door Hermione and everyone were watching at.

"Ok if I'm supposed to get out of his sight how come he's the one that left?"said Draco.

"What has gotten into you!"hissed Lucius. Draco frowned.

"Honestly I don't know father."said Draco quietly looking down. _what had gotten into him?_ He could have gotten himself killed

"Symptoms from getting drunk? Maybe some lasting effects."said Draco. His mother was now awake and she got a healing potion for his hand right away. She didn't even notice Harry,Ron,Hermione,Luna,Rachel,and Mel who looked bewildered as she came out. She found a good healing potion and gave it to Draco. His hand healed quickly. Draco was glad to have his hand back to normal, it had looked disturbing with no skin and was quite painful. Hermione and everyone got away from the doors and hid in the drawing room.

"We have to find Jessica and Draco then leave."said Hermione.

"Hermione we have to get you back to your Emma form what are the ingredients? We're going to go look for them."said Harry firmly.

"I have some on me snake skin,powdered goats horn,toad sweat,I just need a rose petal."said Hermione listing off the ingredients.

"Good that shouldn't be too hard."said Ron.

"A Black rose petal."Hermione added.

"Black?"Harry said.

"Ok me and Mel will look on the east side of the grounds of Malfoy manor,Harry, Rachel, and Luna will do the rest and Hermione you stay here."said Ron. Hermione sighed.

"Okay."she said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed, he was locked in his bedroom tied to his bed. What had gotten him here? His father told him he should beg the dark lord for forgiveness, he said Voldemort was merciful. Draco had told his father to off. _stupid stupid stupid_ he thought at himself. The door opened. His mother came in with chicken noodle soup. Draco rolled his eyes. _I'm not bloody sick I'm tied to the bed woman! _he thought. She placed it next to him on his night stand.

"Draco, you should listen to you're father."she said.

"Yes I should! If I do some day I can be an evil murderer just like him!"said Draco his voice dripping with sarcasm. Narcissa winced as if he had yelled at her.

"Really, you were quite awful to the dark lord you know, he could have killed you! He could have been so much worse to you! I think he likes you, he must see talent in you."said Narcissa.

"No the sicko has a crush on me mum."said Draco. "DRACO THOMAS MALFOY! I'M REALLY GETTING SICK OF YOU'RE ATTITUDE! YOU WILL LISTEN TO THE DARK LORD AND YOU WILL OBEY HIM AND YOU'RE FATHER OR ELSE!"She yelled and stormed out of the room slamming the door. Draco gawked at the door.

"My fathers a deatheater,Link is a deatheater and has like super powers and my mother is over sensitive...It's pretty sad that the freak with the lightning bolt scar on his head has a more stable family then me."Draco said to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione searched the Malfoy manor and found a cauldron. She slipped into one of the bathrooms and started to brew the potion. Once all the ingredients were added but the black rose petal she returned to the drawing room. She heard someone coming and did the first logical thing that came to her head; she hid behind the couch. _Oh clever hiding place Hermione!_ She thought dully. Lucius Malfoy, Knot, Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix, and a bunch of deatheaters she didn't know came in followed by Lord Voldemort. One of the deatheaters was holding a girl who was screaming at them to let her go. She had medium length jet black hair,Amethyst eyes, and tanned skin. She was wearing bright pink robes. _How many teenagers is Voldemort going to capture?_ Hermione thought.

"We have Potter and the diviner who will be much help along with a Magus, a mind reader, and now with our new addition a memory reader."said Voldemort.

"What? Me I'm not a memory reader or whatever you said let me go!"cried the girl.

"We have also found the mudblood as well."said Voldemort. The deatheaters laughed evilly."_idiots."_ thought Hermione. Well she was at a deatheater meeting,who knows what information she could find out.

"Remember there are loads of traps."said Harry as the groups split up. Ron and Mel went into an area full of trees almost forest like and started making out, let's just say they didn't have much time or luck to find the black rose petal. Harry Rachel and Luna looked around the other side and found many flowers. "There's red roses."muttered Harry.

"I love roses."said Rachel.

"Weird! Look at this rose it's bleeding."said Harry bending over a rose. It was a snow white rose but droplets of blood were falling off of it. Rachel bent down and looked at it.

"It must be a trap. Who ever heard of a bleeding rose?"asked Rachel. Harry shrugged. Luna stared at it.

"There has to be a black rose around here somewhere."said Rachel look through the roses.

"Unless the Snarhooks ate them all, flowers are there favorite."said Luna.

"What the heck is a Snarhook?"asked Harry.

"A big purple monster with a long nose and big yellow eyes that likes to eat flowers."said Luna unblinkingly.

"I see."said Rachel rolling her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master? If I may ask, why is the mudblood so important?"asked a hooded deatheater.

"Because from the help of Link we have found out she was pretending to be Emma Slytherin.The interesting thing is; why."said Voldemort.

"Maybe she is a spy."hissed Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Do you really think Dumbledore would send a girl to spy? A girl of no use, a girl of no importance? I think she was just a distraction,and she's just enjoying getting on the hottest boy in her school's good side."said Crabbe. All the deatheaters were silent.

"D-did Crabbe just say something that made sense?"asked Mr.Malfoy.

"Wonders never cease."said Bellatrix.

"Precisely Crabbe, I think that's exactly what that fool is up to! The mudblood is just a distraction, and she worked, but what is Dumbledore hiding?"said Voldemort. Hermione blinked. Was she really a distraction? Was that Dumbledore's plan all along? No it couldn't be! The deatheaters shrugged.

"Lets let her live and don't tell Draco who she really is I want them to get close."said Voldemort.

"Why?"demanded Lucius Malfoy.

"Because if they get close and after if Draco finds out who she really is, it will be heartbreaking. Heartbreaking enough to bring out _his_ powers."said Voldemort with a nasty smirk. _powers? Draco has powers too? Like Link?_ thought Hermione bewildered. Voldemort sent the deatheaters out to do dirty work and left himself. The only ones left in the room were Bellatrix, Lucius, and of course Hermione. Hermione sighed wishing they would leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's not a single black rose anywhere!"sighed Harry giving up sitting in the field of white bleeding roses. Luna was staring at them again.

"Amazing. Magic really is wonderful."Harry said looking at the bleeding roses.

"The trapped roses?"Rachel asked.

"I don't think there a trap! I've seen these before, but I don't know where."said Luna thoughtfully. Harry sighed and picked up one of the bleeding roses.When he picked it it turned black.Harry and Rachel stared at it.

"Oh that's right! Wizarding black roses start out as white and bleed until someone picks them and they turn black! They are really rare! Actually they haven't been seen since the war of the brooms in 1827!"said Luna. Rachel blinked.

"Does she make any sense to you?"she whispered to Harry.

"Sometimes."Harry answered and he looked at the black rose. "Lets go find the others and Hermione."

"Where's my sister?"asked Bellatrix sitting on the couch which Hermione was behind it.

"I don't know she was tending to Draco."said Lucius.

"You know Lucius, you don't look to well, and why is you're head all bandaged up? Have a nasty accident?"asked Bellatrix. Hermione grinned. _some nasty accidents_ Hermione thought smirking.

"Honestly? I don't remember."he muttered. The room was a very pretty room from what Hermione had seen of it,a roaring fireplace velvet red carpet a satin green couch pictures of people killing each other-really quite lovely.

"Well I'm off to find my sister, good day Lucius. I hope you're son gets back to normal."said Bellatrix stiffly and she left the room in a graceful walk. Lucius Malfoy left out the other door. Hermione sighed and climbed over the couch. she left through the door that Bellatrix had went through. She had seen enough of Lucius Malfoy to last her a life time.The minute Hermione closed the door she turned around to be face to face with Luna. She screamed.

"SHH"said Luna.

"You scared me!"Hermione muttered.

"We have the rose petal."said Harry.Everyone was there but Jessica of course. Hermione frowned.

"They kidnapped another girl."

"what do you mean?"asked Rachel.

"You know how Voldemort said all that crap about having a mind reader, future teller and Magus? Well he found a memory reader, it's some girl around our age. She must go to our school. This can't be good, I wish I knew what Voldemort was up to."said Hermione.

"Great another person to look for."sighed Ron. Hermione led them down a hallway with odd stone carvings into a marble bathroom where her potion was bubbling over a toilet. she added the Rose petal in.The potion made a hissing sound and turned purple.

"Anyone have any cups?"Hermione asked.

"I have a hat."said Mel taking out a muggle baseball hat from her pocket. Hermione sighed and dipped it into the cauldron and drank it quickly. She felt herself changing.

"Am I back to Emma?"she asked.

"yep."said Ron admiring her. Mel hit him playfully on the arm and his eyes flew back to Mel looking her up and down fondly. "

Well let's find that girl, Jessica, and Draco and get the hell out of here."said Harry. They all searched and found door slightly opened and they opened the door fully walking in finding a room that was completely green with quidditch posters everywhere(chudley cannons), what looked like quidditch action figures on a shelf (all boy ones flexing there muscles) ,a shelf full of knives, a glove on a stand, and many other things. Draco was there, laying on the bed.

"We have to get out of here,I'm sick of this place."said Harry.

"Try living in it for 16 years you get used to the walls bleeding and everything."said Draco rolling his eyes.

"The wall bleed?"Ron demanded.

"it was a joke."Draco muttered.

"Lets just go."said Harry glancing at the walls which were not bleeding.

"If you didn't notice genius I'm tied to the bed."said Draco.

"How did that happen?"asked Ron.

"Well Weasley,Professor Sinistra was here about my low grades and tied me to the bed and was about to have sex with me when she had to go."said Draco.

"Really?"said Ron stupidly.

"He was being sarcastic."said Rachel.

"You sure about that?"asked Draco his eyes flashing with amusement.

"All the fifth year girls would tear professor.Sinistra apart if she went near you."said Hermione with a grin.

"It's not my fault the woman can't keep there paws off me."he said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're dating the biggest prat and idiot in school tell me has he learned about the birds and the bees yet Rachel darling?"asked Draco nodding at Rachel.

"I know all about sex thank you."said Harry going red in the face.  
"You can't say it with out going red."said Draco grinning.

"Can too!"said Harry childishly,"sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex _sex_"said Harry and he would have continued if a cold drawl hadn't interrupted him,

"Indeed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer for last time- don't own Harry Potter, or the lines:

"RON IS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!"sang Harry.

"RON LIKES MEL MORE THEN HARRY!"sang Mel.

Author's note:

Aufero Tergum

The spell Voldemort says is latin it roughly means to take away by force.


	16. Unexpected Help

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, and ****GinnyRulez54** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter.**

**soccerplayer1025 I'm glad you finally got it:) Yeah that would be funny!**

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry turned sharply to the door to see Lucius Malfoy standing there holding a girl with jet black hair and bright pink robes by the arm.

"Let me go!"She demanded and he tossed her in the room and she fell on Harry. Harry's glasses tilted and he couldn't' see. The girl got off him quickly and Harry adjusted his glasses.

"Father how smashing to see you!"said Draco with false enthusiasm. "I believe the last time I saw you was thirty minutes ago! How long! I _missed_ you _so_ much."said Draco his voice dripping with sarcasm. Mr.Malfoy glaring at his son darkly the resemblance between the two was almost shocking when they glared at each other like that. Harry seemed still shocked that he had been interrupted in his moment of saying sex a million times and looked quite embarrassed. Lucius ignored Draco.

"Well while you're all here you better make your self at home."Lucius hissed took out his wand said a spell and they were all(except Draco) chained to the wall. Lucius Left slamming the door. The girl in the pink groaned.

"Out of all the people to be stuck with why did I end up with these losers?"The girl in the pink said to herself.

"HEY! I am NOT a loser."said Draco.

"We're trapped here again-anyone get that creepy dejavo feeling?"asked Hermione.

"We could sing songs!"said Mel with a smile.

"OH GOD LET ME OUT OF HERE!"yelled the girl in pink.

"The pink one is right! Spare us please."said Draco.

"I have a name! It's Serenity True!"said the girl.

"That's nice."said Draco. "

Why am I here anyway?"she asked.

"Well your mommy and your daddy got together and-" Serenity glared and Draco fell silent.

"I mean here! In this place!"Serenity snapped.

"Because your a memory reader or something. That's voldies excuse I just think he is lonely."said Draco.

"I'm going to sing now."Mel said and begin singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall.

"Weasley shut her up before my ears bleed."hissed Draco. Ron did nothing and Mel continued to sing. "LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"said Draco immaturely trying to plug his hears but failing. Serenity moaned.

"My we have a room full of such mature boys,don't we Rachel,Serenity,Luna,Mel?"said Hermione. the girls nodded.

"HEY I'm mature."said Harry.

"I'd have to agree Potter that is, if you're comparing you're self with a two year old, you were just saying sex about twenty times."said Draco smirking looking again a lot like his father.

"So says the guy who wears chudley cannon boxers."said Ron.

"You're looking through my boxers Weasley you _sick_ prat! And I thought Potter was gay!"hissed Draco.

"HEY!"cried Harry.

"They are on the floor!"said Ron.

"What time is it?"Hermione asked.

"Who knows? I just know it's getting dark out so around eight or nine."said Luna. Serenity sighed.

"It's going to be a very uncomfortable sleep."she muttered.

"Yeah I know my pillow isn't fluffed!"said Draco. Serenity shot an evil glare at him.

"I have to ask you something what is with the pink?"Draco asked.

"I like pink."she said quietly. "

It's not fair why does he get the bed."said Ron.

"Because it's his bed and would you really want a bed Malfoy's been on?"said Harry.

"True."said Ron. "

This is the thanks I get for saving you're lives? I see how you are sex boy."said Draco. Harry gawked.

"I am not a sex boy! I'm a virgin!"said Harry. Draco snorted.

"How very UN Gryffindork of you."he said with smirk, "Most Gryffindors are brave enough to do that before they hit 16."he

"Maybe we're not perverts like some people."snapped Mel.

"What about you Weasley? You and Mel do the nasty?"he asked. Ron paled. "Ah I see. Mel, darling, you're never going to get any action with this potato brain."said Draco smirking.

"Can we talk about something else?"asked Rachel.

"But it passes the time!"said Draco innocently.

"Really let's talk about quidditch! Or how to escape,or even you're hair! anything else!"said Ron.

"I didn't know you're bread was buttered that way Weasley"said Draco. "What? OH SICK ARE YOU SAYING I'M GAY?"yelled Ron.

"Well you commented on my hair."said Draco.

"I wanted to change the subject! and even if my bread was buttered that way which it's not you would be the last on my list!"said Ron disgusted.

"Ah, you have a list"said Draco smirking more.

"NO! My Ronniekins is not gay! He loves me!"said Mel.

"And you will never have sex,shame for just a pretty girl."said Draco.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend!"yelled Ron.

"I'm not,why would I like some Gryffindork? Besides,she's to chipper,it's scary."said Draco.

"Want me to kick you in the nuts again?"she hissed.

"try."said Draco grinning. Mel was chained to the wall. She made various attempts to escape none worked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 hours later **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm never going to be able to fall asleep!"said Hermione glaring at Draco darkly who could not if his life depended on it shut up.

"Well then don't I'll see you in the morning."said Draco with a grin.

"Well,Harry fell asleep quickly."muttered Hermione.

"That's because When he was like about eight the Dursleys threw away his old bed and ordered him a new bed but he had to wait two weeks for it and they wouldn't let him sleep on the couch said something like he would infect it so he had to sleep in his cupboard with nothing."said Rachel.

"Hold it-"said Draco opening his eyes. "Potter sleeps in a _cupboard_?"asked Draco.

"He used to-He has a room now."said Ron.

"Muggles are foul creatures."said Draco.

"So aren't you!"said Ron.

"You really think I'm a foul creature? Do I look foul to you? Most people,mostly girls say I'm a sexy god. at least am I sexy foul creature?"said Draco with a grin.

"Malfoy, shut up."

"I can't! I mean honestly how do people expect me to sleep without my pillow fluffed! It's so uncomfortable!"said Draco. Hermione glared darkly. They were all in chains which was very uncomfortable while Draco had his bed. "I don't see why you all are so sad,oh no we're never going to get out of here boo hoo."said Draco.

"Well,Voldemort kind of wants our friend dead."said Ron.

"EW Weasley you think of me as a friend what fantasy world do you live in?"Draco said.

"I meant Harry, and you know it! If you're so smart you think of a way out!"said Ron glaring at Draco with venom.

"Use Rachel! She can use magic without a wand."said Draco.

"Don't you think I've tried?"said Rachel, "It's no use."

"I've read a lot about Magus's when you get them really upset they start to break things,maybe if we get Rachel upset enough she will break the chains."said Hermione knowingly.

"Since when did you get smart Emma?"asked Draco looking amused.

"Er...I like to read."said Hermione.

"Ok Rachel you're hairdo makes you're face look fat."said Draco simply.

"DOES NOT!"yelled Rachel.

"I think we're supposed to make her madder."said Ron.

"Well of course."said Serenity.

"Well that comment would have destroyed Pansy Parkinson."said Draco stiffly.

"Thanks for the info."said Hermione with a grin.

"Well Rachel is not some prat."said Harry.

"Ah so you are awake."said Draco.

"I was asleep but some stupid idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut!"groaned Harry.

"I know that pesky Weasley!"said Draco.

"Killing you with my mind-"said Harry glaring at Draco. Draco grinned.

"Maybe I can still use my Magus powers,just not on the chains."said Rachel.

"OK levitate that soup on Malfoy's night stand than dump it on him."said Ron.

"Hey!"Draco cried. Rachel concentrated and the soup began floating and it glided towards her and she began to eat it."mm-mm good soup cold,but good!I'm starving"she muttered.

"Don't be surprised if you are dead by morning or close to it or something, my mother made it,you can't trust her cooking."said Draco.

"Question."said Harry.

"What?"

"If you're tied to the bed why did they give you soup?"asked Harry.

"To torture me of course! or they're just idiots..."said Draco thoughtfully.

"Today's been a long day for all of us."muttered Hermione yawning.

"It's hard to believe it's been just a day."said Luna dreamily.

"Who knows what horror tomorrow will bring."muttered Serenity.

"Harry and I haven't eaten for days."muttered Ron.

"I see you will eat very soon."said Mel closing her eyes.

"Really?"asked Ron his eyes lighting up.

"No I just said that to make you feel better!"said Mel.

"dammit. I wonder where Jessica is?"said Ron.

"Hopefully she's having better luck getting out of here then we are."said Hermione. "

I know we were free,then captured,free,then captured free and captured again."said Rachel frowning.

"That many times- really?"

"Except me."said Serenity.

"Yeah they captured you at Hogwarts didn't they?"asked Harry.

"Yeah,it's pretty bad there very strict rules we cant go anywhere with out a teacher and we have to be in our common rooms by 5:00."said Serenity.

"That's lovely."moaned Ron.

"So how did you get captured?"Hermione asked.

"I didn't follow the rules of course- and you think your smart."Serenity said rolling her eyes.

"hm Malfoy you're awfully quiet usually you would say something petty and sarcastic by now."said Ron looking at the bed to see the blonde boy asleep breathing softly.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep!"cooed Serenity.

"I like him better this way."said Rachel.

"I think everyone does."said Hermione with a grin.

"It's quiet."Harry said happily. Hermione sighed.

"What is going to happen when the potion wears off?"Hermione said.

"We will go back to hating Malfoy and things will be normal-that is if we get out of here alive."said Ron.

"What potion? What are you talking about?"asked Serenity. They quietly told her the whole story. what choice did they have anyway. "Wow."said Serenity. Soon they all fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa Malfoy crept to her son's room quietly. She was in a pink night gown her blond hair unbrushed and it slightly curled at the bottom. Her hair was naturally curly and she always took a potion to keep it tamed. She opened the door to her son's room softly looking in at the slumbering teenagers. All of them were asleep. In one hand she had a shoe the other a amulet with a green gem. _I could go back-no I've come to far._ she thought.There was nothing she could do for the Jessica girl but at least she could help them.She entered the room and shut the door tightly. Harry potter's eyes opened in a flash.

"SH!"she hissed at him. Harry poked Ron in the head.

"mnm...uh."Ron muttered. Harry poked him again.

"five more minutes mum!"said Ron.  
"RON!"Harry hissed. Ron opened one eye and looked at Harry. Everyone else woke up but Draco who slept pleasantly. Narcissa shook him gently.

"I didn't do it!"Draco cried. Narcissa didn't say anything but her eyes glittered in silent amusement. "What are you doing here?"he grumbled.

"I live here."she said and cut the rope tying Draco to his bed with a pocket knife.Draco sat up and stared at her groggily. She then got rid of the chains.

"FREE again. But for how long?"said Mel. Narcissa passed everyone their wands and placed the shoe on the floor. "It's a portkey,it will take you to Hogwarts."she said biting her lip.

"Why are you helping us?"asked Hermione bewildered.


	17. Death

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, and ****GinnyRulez54** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You're just kids, you don't even know whats going on."Narcissa muttered.

"I know what's going on! Voldemort is planning some twisted plot to rule the world and for some reason needs a Magus,mind reader,memory reader,and fortune teller and in that process he got some extra. Like Potter and Weasley.Weasley is of no importance,and frankly he never will be for anything in his life and Potter was perfect just what he needs to get Harry potter out of the way. He wants to kill Emma also for who knows what reason he has a crush on me and is insane."said Draco really fast with out breathing.

"Like I said you have no idea."said Narcissa and surprisingly she walked over to Harry and whispered something in his ear. His eyes grew wide and she slipped the amulet with the green gem that she had had into his hands.

"Why?"he asked. She kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis." Narcissa whispered to him and she walked over to Draco.

"Be safe."she whispered kissing Draco on the cheek and she left closing the door softly.Harry looked daze.

"Why is she helping us?"asked Serenity.

"Who cares! I wanna get out of here!"said Ron.

"What the hell did she say anyway?"asked Mel.

"Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis means:All things are changing, and we are changing with them."said Hermione.

"ah."said Harry pocketing the amulet. Draco stared at her.

"I never knew you spoke Latin."said Draco.

"And I never knew you had Chudley cannon boxers."said Hermione. Draco glared at her.

"Before we leave shouldn't we find Jessica?"asked Rachel.

"I dunno,I think she will be pretty much safe, besides we don't know where to look"said Ron.

"I'm not going to school like this! There's blood all over my cloak I can't feel my hand, and my hair is a _mess._"said Draco.

"Fine stay here if you like."said Luna. After some arguing they all agreed to pick up the portkey.

"1...2..3!"Harry yelled. They all picked it up and went spinning out of control and landed on top of a mountain. they dropped the portkey and it turned to ashes.

"It's freezing up here! I thought it was s-s-supposed to take us to hogwartsss?"asked Serenity shivering.

"Oh but it did!See that speck down there-squint Weasley-that's Hogwarts."said Draco.

"We're gonna do a lot of walking."said Harry.

"Joy."said Rachel.

"Your mother couldn't have made it more specific?"Serenity demanded. Draco shrugged, and they all started walking down the mountain, all hugging themselves, shivering. Than Hermione came up with a heat spell and they used that.

"I'm bored."Draco stated.

"Well we could always sing."said Mel.

"If you sing one bloody song I will bury you in snow up to you're ears!"said Draco. Though it was mid November in the mountains it was a snowy wonderland.

"If you do that I'll throw you _off_ the mountain! go on Mel,sing what ever you want."said Ron. Malfoy grumbled about how Ron would suffer a painful death but was mostly quiet. On their way down the mountain to the speck Malfoy swore was Hogwarts Harry replayed what had happened in his mind what Narcissa had whispered.

_"I'm sorry Harry for everything, believe it or not I do not wish you dead. Why I used to know Lily we were good friends...take this amulet It will protect you, it was you're mothers,just trust me."_ Harry shook his head. He had then asked why, she replied in Latin which he found out meant;All things are changing, and we are changing with them. Harry tried to make sense out of this, but the fact that Malfoy's mother, and his own, had been friends was hard to believe. Harry took out the amulet. This had been his mothers. He now had two things from each parent; the invisibility cloak, which was bundled up in his cloak pocket at the moment, and now this amulet. There was a lot unknown about Malfoy's mother. Harry would have to ask Sirius about-Sirius...who was dead. _dead_

"Harry are you alright?"asked Rachel.

"fine."said Harry staring off toward the horizon as the sun was rising. Lupin. He would have to ask Lupin. Harry looked at the sunrise and swore that the clouds made a shape of a dog. He shook his head. _I miss Sirius_ he thought quietly.Harry stumbled along not really paying attention to anything lost in his thoughts. They stopped to take a break.

"Are you alright Harry?"asked Rachel frowning.

"Just thinking."said Harry.

"Day dreaming about his affair with Professor.Snape. You must miss him!"said Draco cheerfully. Harry stared at Draco darkly. It was very odd to see Draco like this. Harry and him were sworn enemies but that seemed to have slipped Draco's mind completely. It was as if Draco was a different person. He actually never knew why Draco hated him so much and was very tempted to ask.

"So what is it going to be like at school?"asked Hermione.

"We wake up eat and go to classes."said Draco.

"No, I mean, are we all still going to be friends?"asked Hermione.

"Are you kidding? Us be friends with Malfoy!"said Ron. A weird look passed over Draco's face. He stood up.

"I'm gonna take a walk I'll be back in a few minutes."he said and left. Once he was out of hearing shot Hermione punched Ron in the arm.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for?"asked Ron.

"You hurt his feelings!"said Hermione.

"What feelings? He doesn't have feelings! He's Malfoy remember! We all hate him!"said Ron.

"So it means nothing to you that he saved your life?"said Hermione.

"Hermione we all know he wouldn't have done it unless you made him!"said Ron. "Ron I didn't make him I was in the dungeons when he rescued you!"said Hermione. Ron went silent. "And tell me, if you had been in the same situation would you have even thought of rescuing him?"said Hermione.

"No, not really, maybe."said Ron.

"It makes me wonder maybe Gryffindors aren't better than Slytherins. We both do pretty cruddy things."said Hermione and she turned around and went after Draco.

"She's gone mental!"hissed Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione shivered as she followed Draco's foot prints in the snow. She found Draco laying in the snow looking at the sky.

"What are you doing?"asked Hermione smiling.

"Looking at the sky."said Draco he sat up.

"I think you were making a snow angel."said Hermione smirking.

"I was not!"said Draco a little to quickly.

"Sure."said Hermione grinning wider.

"I wasn't making a snow angel I was making a snow devil!"said Draco defensively.

"Looks like a snow angel to me."said Hermione.

"It's not my fault you can tell the difference Emma! Well why did you follow me all the way out here? It doesn't seem your style to want to make love at a time like this."said Draco.Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I came to see if you were alright."said Hermione.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? Besides the fact that I'm stuck on a mountain with a bunch of freaks, not counting you?"asked Draco. They began to walk back to the others.

"I don't know maybe Ron offended you."said Hermione. Draco stopped in his tracks and began laughing.

"You think that Weasley offended me? WEASLEY?"said Draco laughing.

"Well-"

"Oh god that's hilarious. Thanks I needed that."said Draco. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.They finally reached the others.

"What took you so long?"asked Serenity.

"Do you know how hard it is to take off your pants when their frozen?"asked Draco.

"Why would you want to-OH GROSS! I COULD HAVE LIVED MY WHOLE LIFE WITH OUT KNOWING THAT!"yelled Rachel.

"I don't get it."muttered Harry.

"NEVER MIND!"said Rachel.

"We didn't do anything."muttered Hermione.

"You spoil everything."said Draco pouting.

"We better keep moving."said Ron.

"Speak for yourself Weasel. I'm going to bed."said Draco sitting down.

"To bed."Ron repeated raising his eyebrows. "Yes it's just dawn and I'm going to bed."said Draco.

"We cant! We will freeze! The best thing is to keep moving!"said Ron. Draco sighed and stood up.

"Fine but you will all pay for this."Grumbled Draco and they kept moving.

"How long will it take!"groaned Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some place in the woods a few miles away from Malfoy manor the next day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin and Tonks sighed. They were sent to search for Harry,Ron,Hermione,Mel,Jessica,Rachel,Serenity,Luna Lovegood, and of all odds Draco Malfoy.

"Well, it seems Hermione is getting really close to Malfoy now."Tonks chimed happily chewing bubble gum. "Yeah but what if she's hurt? We don't know what happened to any of them!"said Lupin nervously. Suddenly an injured Thestral ran towards them and took off into the air.

"That looked like a Hogwarts thestral! Hermione,Luna,and Draco took those!"said Lupin. Tonks and Lupin ran into a more dark woodsy area.

"Oh...my...god"said Tonks gasping. blood was everywhere and Draco Malfoy's body was found covered in blood.

"I- Ive never seen a dead person before."she muttered.

"he might not be dead."said Lupin checking the blond boy's pulse.

"Oh dear god! Harry!"said Tonks. Lupin's eyes flew to where Tonks was where Harry Potter's body lay bloody.

"No! Harry can't be dead! Not Harry!"said Lupin and he ran to Harry who's empty green eyes stared at the sky.

"Let's take the bodies back to Hogwarts.Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter dead."said Tonks tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at Harry's body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, this chapter is on the short side! But ah, I just love a good cliffy! I really, truely do! But, i'm not that mean, once I get a review I will update that day with a longer chapter. :)**

**Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis- Latin but I don't know how trust worthy the translator is I may have missed spelled it. Well the translation I keep getting is we and change upon by these...so again my sources aren't trust worthy but we can pretend that it means all things are changeing and we are changeing with them because I swear thats how the first translation came out...**


	18. Safe?

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54HYPERLINK "/u/988022/"Lady of the Serpents**, **and someone** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

**Yes my grammar/punctuation/spelling is awful. I don't have any form of spell check or grammar check so I look for it online but the ones I find are kind of- well I could make up excuses all day but your right. I really need to double check. Thanks for the advice. :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hogwarts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy and Amy sat at Hogwarts eating their breakfast and chatting.

"I hope Draco comes back soon."muttered Pansy dully.

"Good riddance if you ask me!"Amy said with malice as the great hall doors flew open. two figured entered holding two limp bodies. Amy blinked. She'd recognize that blond hair anywhere, it was Draco, being carried in his eyes staring up at the ceiling emptily. Screams erupted through out the girls.

"HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!"yelled Colin.

"Who's the other one Colin?"hissed Seamus.

"M-Malfoy! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are dead!"said Colin. Screams cries echoed through the hall from a number of students. Lupin and Tonks took the two dead bodies up to the infirmary, Dumbledore followed close behind. The professors tried to calm the students down.

"Was that Draco? It looked like he was dead Amy! Amy are you listening?" Amy ran for the infirmary. She threw open the doors.

"Miss.Davenport! student's aren't allowed-"started Madam Pomfrey but Amy wasn't listening.

"Where is he? He isn't dead he cant be dead!"hissed Amy. Draco's body was laying on the bed blood all over him, his lifeless silver blue eyes staring emptily at the ceiling. Amy felt a shiver run through her. Draco Malfoy was dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore stood before the school looking at the students gravely. They were all silent waiting for his speech.

"As most of you know we have lost two students,one from Slytherin, and one from Gryffindor."began Dumbledore. Pansy blew her nose on a handkerchief then dabbed her eyes. _she's so faking_ thought Amy.

"It is quite painful for all of us to lose such inspirational students,such as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry fought bravely. Anyone who knew whom would say he was full of courage. And it's safe to assume he fought bravely to the end and in the end he was with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin. I'm sure we all know the two never got along but they seemed to have helped each other in the end breaking the old Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry, to Harry Potter."he said raising his glass. Everyone drank to it even the Slytherins.

"Potter wasn't so bad."Pansy muttered. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy was a funny and charming young man that seemed fiercely loyal to those he called friends. I am sure he will be missed by a lot of you. To Draco Malfoy."Dumbledore said raising a glass.Everyone raised their glasses just as the doors opened and Draco Malfoy walked into the great hall followed by Harry Potter. More than half the school dropped their glasses. The only thing that could be heard was the shattering of glass. Pansy fainted. The whole hall was silent staring at them in shock. Emma,Rachel,Serenity,Luna,Mel, and Ron followed Harry and Draco in.

"Well, don't look so glad to see us."muttered Draco sarcastically. Finally Colin Creevery broke the silence,

"B-but you're dead!"

"Am I now? Stay off the Prozac kid, it will do you good,"Draco said with raised eyebrows and he turned to Dumbledore. "What did we miss?"

"You're funeral Mr.Malfoy."Dumbledore replied.

"Ah, well, next time I have a funeral you should invite me."said Draco smirking.

"You and Harry died! We saw them take you're dead bodies in!"screamed a Hufflepuff girl.

"Potter you feel dead?"asked Draco.

"No."

"If I'm not dead, and he's not dead, than I assure you, we're very much alive."said Draco. After the commotion died down McGonagall and Dumbledore led them to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey screamed when they walked in.

"You aren't dead right Harry?"Ron asked quietly.

"Ron do I look dead?"Harry asked bewildered.

Do I have to answer?"Ron asked as Draco snorted.

"Well I suppose you two would like to see you're er bodies."said Madam Pomfrey and she pulled a curtain back to reveal what looked like Harry and Draco, dead, covered in blood, staring at the sky emptily.Hermione looked at dead Draco on the bed. It looked exactly like Draco. Hermione shivered as Harry paled considerably.

"Someone obviously wanted everyone to think you two were dead."said Madam Pomfrey.

"Do you have any idea why?"McGonagall questioned.

"No."Harry said tearing his eyes away from the dead body that looked like Harry.

"The question is who are these two dead boys then."said Dumbledore looking at the bodies as Severus Snape entered the room quietly.

"I can find out, but, it's _dark_ magic"said Draco. Dumbledore made no sign of emotion.McGonagall looked at Draco with her eyebrows raised.

"Well they are dead. Do what you have too."said Dumbledore.

"_Ostendo mihi verum!_"Draco said pointing his wand at the body. the room glowed bright red. Harry shielded his eyes until the light faded. Slowly the dead Draco and Harry on the bed transformed into squirrels.

"Squirrels? SQUIRRELS?"said Harry. Draco sighed.

"Why did it have to be a rodent?"

"That's what you are Malfoy; a rodent."said Ron.

"Why does everyone look at me and think rodent?"Draco muttered.

"The pointed nose."said Hermione grinning remembering Draco's ferret. Draco glared darkly at her.

"It's a cute pointed nose."said Hermione quickly.

"The last thing I wanted was to hear you're fantasies of Malfoy's nose!"said Ron. Dumbledore smiled looking amused.

"Well, I will need you all to tell me what happened."said Dumbledore.

"I will."said Draco. Hermione stared at Draco, he was the last person she expected to offer to tell Dumbledore everything.Draco told them almost everything. The only thing he left out was that Link and his father were Deatheaters and where they were while they were captured.

"That's quite a story."said McGonagall.

"Where again is it that Lord Voldemort is at?"asked Dumbledore. Draco looked down.

"I don't know sir."said Draco. Dumbledore glanced at McGonagall than looked back at Draco.

"I understand."said Dumbledore.

"But, We need to bring Jessica and Link back to Hogwarts so I need you to tell us anything you can."said Dumbledore.

"It's a big huge castle in the middle of nowhere that's why he cant tell you. We honestly don't know where it is! We just jumped at the chance to escape."lied Hermione.

"I see."said Dumbledore and he glanced at Draco. "You how ever didn't mention you're wounds Mr.Malfoy."said Dumbledore.

"Wounds? I have no wounds!"said Draco.

"There's blood all over you're cloak."said Dumbledore.

"Would you believe me if I said it was fruit punch?"asked Draco. Dumbledore smiled.

"I suppose you all need some rest. I suggest you all share a private room in the infirmary. If you go to your dormitories you will get no rest, I am sure. The students are very curious. If you will excuse me I have much to discuss with the minister of Magic, and I must owl your parents to assure them your alright and that Hogwarts is still safe. Security is being doubled and the minister wants to bring the dementors back."said Dumbledore with a slight frown, but he gave Harry a wink and walked out. Madam Pomfrey brought them to a huge room with blue wall paper that had many beds and magazines. Hermione sighed and flopped down on a bed.

"A BED!"she said happily.

"You have a great skill in pointing out the obvious."Draco muttered.

"We have been walking for hours."sighed Mel laying down.

"My aching feet!"said Ron.

"Is you're face aching to Weasley?"asked Draco.

"No."said Ron.

"It's killing me, and never mind the smell! Have you ever heard of a shower?"asked Draco.

"I was kind of chained to the wall for the last few days."hissed Ron.

"Excuses, Excuses, tisk tisk!"said Draco. Madam Pomfrey brought food in and she brought Hermione's potion that kept her in her Emma form. Hermione claimed she had a headache and that's what the potion was for.

"So who do you think made us dead?"asked Harry.

"I'm very much alive."Draco stated.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"That you know what I mean?"

"What do you mean?"Draco questioned innocently. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Who do you think killed two squirrels and made it look like we were dead."Harry said.

"A deatheater I'd wager. It would keep Dumbledore occupied."said Draco as the door suddenly burst open. Amy Davenport walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"she yelled at Draco.

"I died,and then Emma brought me back to life by a magic kiss. We've decided to stick around for my funeral."said Draco plainly.

"The whole school thought you were dead! Everyone was going frantic!"said Amy.

"The fifth year girls must have been throwing themselves out the windows knowing I was gone."said Draco with a smirk.

"More like celebrated."said Amy.

"Pity."said Draco eating a piece of chicken happily as Amy sighed. "So did you miss me?"

"No!I was glad you were dead."Amy said stiffly.

"Then what are you doing here?"asked Draco raising one eyebrow.

"I came to see Emma. I'm growing fond of her."muttered Amy.

"Yeah, I assumed so. Ever since you kissed her-"

"IT WASN'T A KISS! DRACO MALFOY YOU ARE THE MOST DESPICABLE PIG ON THIS PLANET!"Amy yelled and stormed out. Draco looked hurt.

"Do I really look like a pig?"he asked.

"Do we have to answer that?"asked Ron.

"Yes, and answer wisely if you value you're life."said Draco glaring.

"Fine. You look like a rat."said Ron.

"I DO NOT!"yelled Draco.

"Hey I didn't say pig!"said Ron smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was good to be back at Hogwarts, Hermione thought, even if she was stuck in a room with everyone. Hermione sighed, she missed being herself, Hermione Granger.

"Do you guys think Voldemort's mad?"Mel asked.

"Most likely. He's probably sending some deatheaters to capture us again."Rachel said.

"Hogwarts is safe."Ron said.

"Yeah, real safe, we were only kidnapped out of it!"Serenity cried.

"She has a point, I mean, Lucius Malfoy just walked right in."Rachel muttered.

"I hope I never see Lucius Malfoy again as long as I live."Hermione said and sighed reading witch weekly popping some popcorn into her mouth. Just then the door opened and Lucius Malfoy came in.Hermione started choking on her popcorn.


	19. Normal

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls,****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

**I have thought up a method for my madness! I shall update every Friday:) And i've even considered actually naming my chapters, man i'm making progress!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like I said Lucius it was all a misunderstanding. It turned out Draco isn't dead and someone framed it. However we still haven't found Link."said Dumbledore. Hermione spat out the popcorn gasping for air and coughing. McGonagall entered.

"Albus, the teacher meeting."McGonagall said.

"Oh yes! You do know your way out Lucius, once you have spoken with your son."Dumbeldore said and he left with McGonagall. Hermione gasped for air still suffering from the popcorn.

"I need to talk to you alone."Lucius said softly, coldly, looking at Draco.

"I know you can't stand to be with out me but really! Did you _have_ to come here?"groaned Draco sarcastically. Mr.Malfoy rolled his eyes. Draco followed his father into another room.

"If we are lucky maybe they will kill each other."said Ron with enthusiasm.

"RON!"yelled Hermione.

"What? I can always dream can't I?" Ron asked with a pout as Draco came back in. It was hard to put their finger on it but there was something different about Draco, he was strangely quiet and seemed lost in thought.

"Are you okay Draco?"asked Serenity.

"Fine," he muttered dully, "just fine." Serenity frowned.

"What did you're father want?"

"He wanted to know how the heck we got here."Draco answered, the old malfoy smile coming back into his face.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"I told him he looked like a git in that hat he was wearing."said Draco with a smirk. Hermione smiled.

_Nothing has changed. Right? _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Days after it was remarkable how Harry,Draco, and Ron all became rivals again. It was as if nothing had happened. Ron seemed to like it better this way, Hermione didn't. They had almost become friends! It was a windy, yet nice sunny day. Hermione sat in the bleachers studying while Draco flew on his broom. Draco landed in front of Hermione.

"Studying again Emma?"he asked.

"_How very Hermioneish of me."_ Hermione thought and closed her book. "You ever fly?"

"No, I'm not good at it."said Hermione, this was true.

"That's because it's not something you can get out of a bloody book!"said Draco smirking. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. It was a beautiful evening. "Come here."he said and motioned her to sit on his broom which was levitating over the ground.

"I'd rather not."said Hermione. "Oh come on what have you got to lose?"he asked.

"My neck."said Hermione looking at the broom as if it was a wild bull.

"Just get on the broom."said Draco with a smile.

"It's getting dark."said Hermione but she reluctantly got on the broom and sat behind Draco.

"Hold on to me."he said. She held on to his waste and they lifted up into the air. The wind blew her hair as they rose higher. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes tightly as they rose higher still.

"Great can we go down now?"asked Hermione. Draco laughed.

"Open you're eyes."he said softly. Hermione did and it was beautiful. The forbidden forest was way below them a mixture of many different shades of green creating a magnificent dark green, the lake glistened like crystal blue water and the school against the red gold sunset was a wonderful site. It wasn't so bad as long as they weren't moving. "Ready?"

"For what?"asked Hermione alarmed. They started flying fast and she grabbed onto him tightly. He dived towards the lake as Hermione closed her eyes. He lifted up and their feet skidded across the water. Hermione smiled. Well this was kind of nice, she thought to herself. They got away from the lake to the ground. Draco picked a rose off the ground before they flew high in the air again. and he gave it to her.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl."he said with a smile. Hermione felt herself blush and took it with a smile. The broom flew slow and smoothly. Before Hermione knew it they were kissing. Hermione wasn't afraid of falling she felt safe around him, safe with a Malfoy. She stopped kissing and looked into his deep silver blue eyes. You could get lost in those eyes. His eyes were like Like a deep ocean. She started kissing him again and he leaned into the kiss and at the moment she didn't care that he was Malfoy, that this was wrong.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a blur for her. Draco was talking to her but she couldn't hear him. One thing ran threw her mind: _you like Draco Malfoy, you kissed Draco Malfoy and enjoyed it, you love-no I don't love him! at all it's just a crush!_

"Are you ok? You look kind of dazed off."said Draco.

"I'm fine."

"You do realize you're eating off Goyle's plate?"asked Draco. Hermione blinked. She had her fork in Goyle's ham.

"Oh I'm sorry Goyle."said Hermione. Goyle stared at his ham sadly. Draco's silver blue eyes lit up in amusement. "_he looks so cute,"_ she thought then she mentally kicked herself, "_you can't like him! He's a Malfoy!"_ Hermione sighed as she argued with herself. "B_ut he didn't choose to be a Malfoy did he?_" she thought. Hermione spent the day with Draco. After classes they went to the Slytherin common room. Hermione found Serenity and started talking to her.Serenity was a 5Th year Slytherin.

"Emma did you know there's a Christmas ball?"asked Serenity her eyes lighting up.

"There is?"asked Hermione excited. She remembered the last one and this time she could go with Draco!  
Hermione noticed Amy sitting in an armchair staring at Draco.

"Funny she's actually not with Pansy."said Serenity.

"Honestly I don't even think Amy likes her sometimes."said Hermione.

"You can't tell with that girl."said Serenity sighing, her eyes traveling back to Draco. As if Draco sensed the 9 eyeballs staring at him he looked up from a book he was reading at Amy.They kept staring at each other darkly. Like they were talking telepathically.

"Davenport."he said coldly nodding at her snapping his book shut and he walked over to Crabbe and Goyle.

"What is it with those two?"asked Serenity.

"They used to be a couple, but, she caught him making out with Milicent Bulstrode and now they hate each other."said Hermione.

"Oh."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry said goodnight to Rachel and kissed her before he walked her back to Slytherin common room.

"Bye Harry."she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and she entered the common room. Harry went back to Gryffindor common room. Mel and Ron were making out. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I really need to talk to Lupin."Harry stated holding the green amulet that Narcissa had given him.

"Then why don't you?"asked Ron finally done with Mel.

"It's that time of the month."said Harry. Ron choked.

"Harry! Lupin's a boy _that_ doesn't happen to us!"he hissed.

"Ron, you honestly scare me sometimes."said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a FULL MOON!"

"Oh! That's what you meant by that time of the month!"said Ron and he laughed.

"Harry where did you get the necklace?"asked Mel trotting over to him.

"Malfoy's mum gave it to me."Harry said.

"Burn it! It's not safe! It might be one of those amulets that you wear and it chokes you."said Ron nervously.

"She said it was my mother's."said Harry with uncertainty.

"You're going to trust prince of all evil's mother?"asked Ron raising his eyebrows.

"It has Lily Evans scratched into the side."said Harry.

"It _still_ could be a trap."said Ron looking worried.

"It's my fathers hand writing."said Harry annoyed.

"Can you be sure?"asked Ron glaring at it darkly. Harry sighed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Serenity sat in some velvet chairs in front of the fire gossiping as the door opened slowly and Link walked in, his blonde hair falling over his face. Hermione and Serenity stared at him darkly. Draco got up and greeted him as if they were best friends and nothing had happened. Jessica was not with him. Hermione frowned and started playing with her hair. Something she did when she was nervous. She gave Link her darkest look and he winked at her."_oh I HATE him!" _she thought. Hermione marched over to Link and slapped him across the face. He stumbled.

"YOU JERK! WHERE THE HELL IS JESSICA?"Hermione yelled.Link stared at her darkly. Everyone in the Slytherin common room were looking at them.

"I don't know."said Link quietly.

"Your going to pay for this!"Hermione yelled. Link smirked. Hermione wanted to curse him into a million pieces! Was Jessica alright? Did Link even care? ."You know what, how about I tell Dumbledore your little secret?"Hermione whispered. Link stopped smiling.With that Hermione left the common room on her way to Dumbledore.

"STOP HER YOU IDIOT!"Link hissed at Draco.

"What do you expect me to do?"Draco asked.

"Come with me!"Link demanded and chased after Hermione. "eh, I'll stay."said Draco and he sat in Hermione's previously occupied armchair and he smiled at Serenity.  
-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione was half way there when she got shot by a petrifying spell.She fell to the ground with a loud thump. She stared at the ceiling willing her body to move. Link ran up to her alone and stood next to her. Hermione stared into his cold ocean blue eyes. He kicked her in the side hard. Hermione gasped in pain.

"Listen to me mudblood and listen well. I'm only going to say this _once_. I am not your enemy. I do what I'm commanded to do!Jessica is fine! Do you really think I would let anything bad happen to my girlfriend? I have my secrets and you have yours. And if you don't want Draco to know the great Emma Slytherin is really the know it all Hermione Granger than you keep your mouth shut about me being a deatheater to Dumbledore!"said Link with a growl his eyes glowing yellow momentarily. Hermione swallowed hard.


	20. Love

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **and ****SWaddict1986**** for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

**Right, so I said I was gonna update Friday. Forces outside my control stopped me, but er, I will update this up coming Friday. I swear!**

* * *

Hermione glared at him darkly.

"Are you going to keep your mouth shut?"Link asked his blue eyes gazing at her.

"Yes."said Hermione. He undid the spell.

"Well, now that that is done,"said Hermione and she stood up and booked it for Dumbledore's office. Link stared after her shocked and he ran after her again.

"Your a Gryffindor! Your supposed to keep your word!"Link yelled at her pinning her to the wall.

"Not a Gryffindor anymore am I?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"said Link looking sad. Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Your a deatheater why wouldn't you want to hurt a muggleborn like me?"Hermione demanded.

"Because-never mind. Look if you tell Dumbledore I'm a deatheater I'll tell Draco who you really are,"said Link and he let her go. Hermione stared at him darkly.

"Is Jessica really okay?"asked Hermione.

"You only have my word for it,"he said and he walked back to Slytherin common room. Hermione stood there for a long time thinking. Maybe there was more to this particular deatheater than what meets the eye. Or maybe she had just gone nuts.

* * *

_Think of a wish _

_and I'll make it come true _

_ask me anything _

_I'd do it for you _

Hermione scratched on a piece of paper. She put it in her book bag. It was late November and the Gryffindor verses Slytherin quidditch match was about to start. She had to cheer Draco on. It in fact was the first time she had ever wanted Slytherin to win. She realized with a sudden shudder of unpleasantness she was starting to like Slytherins. She walked into the stands and the game began. Draco and Harry searched for the snitch while the Slytherins did what they did best: try to pound the Gryffindors into mince meat with the bludgers. Ron was the keeper and he had gotten fairly better.

"GO RONNIE-KINS!"Shouted Mel. Ron blushed obviously hearing her like everyone else did. Crabbe muttered something to Ron and his ears went redder.

Slytherin won. Hermione was glad but she just really took no interest in quidditch. Draco was very excited over the fact that he had beaten Harry. Hermione never realized it was that important to him. his eyes were shining bright and he was the center of attention as usual.

They were in Slytherin common room and Draco was telling them about his spectacular catch. Every girl even Serenity was leaning on his every word but Amy,Hermione,and Rachel.

"Potter was really close you know he would have gotten it,"said Amy stiffly.

"But he didn't get it did he?"said Draco smirking.

"That's because you kicked him in the face,"said Rachel.

"It's not my fault I have common sense! Anyway Amy why are you defending Potter?"asked Draco.

"Because, it makes you mad and I hate you,"said Amy. Milicent Bulstrode glared at Amy stiffly.

"How on earth could you hate Draco?"Milicent demanded said

"It isn't possible,"sighed another girl. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well I hate you too Amy darling. So anyway that dive was so perfect!"said Draco glad to have the attention back on him.

"I know I thought you were going to crash!"said Pansy amazed. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco was such a show off. Hermione jotted down poems while her house talked about nonsense. Then she heard the word mudblood. She glanced up. The student's in her year and 5Th were telling the younger ones about Hermione's second year.

"Wish the heir of Slytherin never got caught it would have rid us from all the filthy mudbloods."Draco said. Hermione glared at her paper angrily.

"Especially that Hermione Granger! Disgusting, foul, awful, mudblood she is."said Pansy. SNAP Hermione's quill snapped in half as she stared at her paper angrily her hands shaking. They all stared at her.

"There's nothing wrong with muggleborns."said Rachel crossing her arms.

"There as disgusting as muggles!"said Draco.

"Not all muggles are bad,"said Serenity. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You two are disgusting,"said Pansy.

"And you're ugly,"said Rachel. Draco snickered. Once everyone left it was just Hermione and Draco.

"Come sit with me,"he said. Hermione put down her poems and sat next to him staring at the fire. Kiki, Draco's ferret, curled like a cat in front of it.

"Muggleborns aren't that bad you know,"said Hermione stiffly. Draco shrugged. Hermione didn't know why but she smiled.

"You have beautiful brown eyes you know that?"Draco asked lifting her chin. Hermione smiled more.

* * *

**Harry and friends**

* * *

Mel was cheering Ron up from losing the match of the quidditch game. Harry wasn't that broken up about it. Harry was playing with the green amulet. It was such a interesting shade of green and It was his mother's. He sighed.

"Harry Warry whats wrong?"asked Mel.

"Nothing, I just really need to talk to Lupin,"said Harry.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed goodnight Ronnie,"she said and gave Ron a long kiss and she went to the girls dormitory.

"You know, Hermione looks pretty hot in her new form. Blond hair blue eyes,but, I haven't seen her lately."said Ron.

"Isn't Mel hot?"asked Harry.

"No one is hotter then my Mel!"said Ron. Harry grinned.

"The plans falling apart,she could come back to us now."said Harry thinking of Hermione again.

"I don't know, she said you-know-who doesn't know she's a spy. He thinks she's a distraction. So the plans not lost,"said Ron with a smile.

"I still cant believe my mother was friends with Malfoy's mum ,YUCK!"said Harry.

"Well Malfoy's mum isn't that bad,"said Ron.

"You dig his mum don't you?"

"Do not!"

"Oh you do too!"

"I DO NOT!"

* * *

**Back With Hermione**

* * *

No one had ever called her beautiful besides her parents. Draco thought she was beautiful! No, he thought Emma Slytherin was beautiful not her.

"Draco are you cheating on me?"asked Hermione. He frowned.

"No, what would give you that idea? Don't you trust me?"he asked.

"Well, yes, but, Amy told me that when she went out with you you cheated on her with Milicent."said Hermione which was a lie she had seen it but still,she couldn't say that.

"She told you about that?"asked Draco. Hermione nodded.

"I wouldn't cheat on you, I've learned how pissed you girls get,"he said with a grin. Hermione sighed.

"I wish you knew more about me then you do,"said Hermione with a grin.

"Lets find out!"He said with a devilish grin and he kissed her passionately. Hermione rapped her arms around him and her legs as he pushed her up against a wall. She had a hunger to kiss every inch of him, his lips traveled from her lips, down to her neck. This moment was perfect, and she never wanted it to end. Somehow, her shit came unbuttoned and Draco's shirt was gone completely when they were forced apart by an angry Professor Snape.

"This is a classroom! Not an orgy!"he yelled.

"Technically it's a common room professor."said Draco. Snape was seething mad and assigned them both detentions. Once he was gone they both laughed and Hermione decided it was time for bed. Hermione took her potion for the night and brushed her hair. Her blond hair and blue eyes reflecting in the mirror-blue eyes. _You have beautiful brown eyes you know that_? Draco's voice rang in her head. She dropped the brush and screamed.

* * *

Amy sighed. Pansy was playing her favorite game: who would you rather sleep with.

"Crabbe or Goyle?"

"neither,"said Amy.

"If you had to pick,"said Pansy.

"Crabbe he's smarter,"Amy said.

"Ok, Harry or Ron?"

"Harry."

"Draco or Nevile?"

"Nevile."

"Ew really?"asked Pansy looking amazed.

"Id rather sleep with a pig then Draco,"said Amy darkly. They suddenly heard a scream from Emma.

"What was that?"asked Pansy.

"Slytherin must have for the first time in her life, looked in the mirror,"said Amy smiling.

* * *

Rachel and Serenity were talking.

"You know Draco and Harry are a lot alike."said Rachel.

"How so?"asked Serenity.

"Well both their favorite color is green,there both seekers,they both-"Rachel stopped she heard a scream and it sounded like Hermione.

"What was that?"she asked.

"I dunno."muttered Rachel.

* * *

HE KNEW! He knew she was Hermione! what was he playing at? was it all a trick? All of it liking her? Hermione hoped it wasn't. She didn't want to admit it but she thought she loved him. Hermione ran to the boys dormitory where Draco was sitting on his bed petting Kiki who had a watch in her mouth. Draco took it away and put it on his desk and sighed. The other boys were asleep but Link.Link and him seemed to be talking.

"Yes I know I've known for a long time Link,"said Draco.

"Really? Then why pretend?"asked Link sounded interested.

"Who said I was pretending?"asked Draco. Link laughed.

"That's a good one."Draco frowned.

"You're so hurtful!"Draco said with a smirk.

"You are pretending right?"asked Link.

"Of course,you know me better than that Link,"said Draco.

"Well I have to go you know where,"said Link and he left the room Hermione shrank into the shadows as he walked by. hat

"D-Draco"said Hermione running in. He looked up.

"don't you think it's a bit early to want to have sex?"he asked. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pervert,"she muttered. He grinned. "So what were you and Link talking about?"

"Oh, I told this stupid Hufflepuff that I knew Victor Krum and that if she paid me I'd get his signature for her,but she gave me fake galleons but I'm still playing along pretending lets just say I have an evil plot,"said Draco a little to quickly. But Hermione ignored it. It was just Draco being Draco, right?

"Or you could do something decent and actually get it,"said Hermione.

"Balderdash! Why would I want to do something decent? Disgusting thing really It would shame the Malfoy name!"said Draco.Hermione laughed.

"Draco, why did you say I have pretty brown eyes?"Hermione asked. Draco looked into her eyes.

"Because you do,"he said. Hermione's throat tightened.

"Draco my eyes are blue,"Hermione said nervously. A look of panic passed over Draco's eyes.

"Er-"said Draco. Hermione felt herself shiver.

"You know don't you?"asked Hermione quietly.

"Hermione."said Draco nervously. Hermione paled considerably and tried to make a run for it but Draco grabbed her arm tightly. "Your not going anywhere Granger!"he hissed.

* * *

**Yes, I'm a horrible person to leave you with such a rotton cliffy- but uh- theres good news!**

**I had subway for lunch!**

**Okay- more good news, I was late I said I was going to update on Friday and instead I updated on Sunday, so this week when I update on Friday it will seem like less waiting time!**


	21. Poison

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, and fghd for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

**Blah- I blame homecoming! I'm so sorry i'm late!**

**And, this is a nasty cliffy. So, to make up for being late, i'm going to post another chapter tomorrow. and then Friday. YEY**

* * *

Fear flooded through Hermione.

"Come with me,"Draco snapped and led her to the common room still holding her arm tightly. They were alone.

"Let me go!"Yelled Hermione feeling scared.Draco let her arm go.

"I'm not going to hurt you,"he said quietly. Hermione couldn't believe this. She stared at him with mistrust and he looked nervous.

"How long have you known?"asked Hermione wondering if she should make a run for it.

"Since September,"he said.

"SINCE SEPTEMBER!"Hermione roared bewildered. He smirked. "How?"

"Well first of all, the way you acted, the way you laughed, and especially the way you got angry.When you slapped me that was a dead give away,"said Draco looking amused.

"S-so you have known who I was that long and and you still went out with me?"said Hermione bewildered. She was a mudblood why would he?

"Well I wasn't sure if I should but I've only felt this away about a girl once and I didn't want to lose the feeling again. I just wanted to be with you even though you were a mudblood. I don't know how you did it but you changed me and...I love you,"he said. Hermione's heart sped up. she took out her wand changed back to normal.

"Do you still love me now?"she asked.

"yes." She smiled

"I love you too,"she said wiping her tears away and embraced him.He looked shocked for a minute but than smiled again.

"You know you have so ruined my life,"Draco sighed. "It's better this way,"said Hermione smiling and kissed him gently.

* * *

Hermione still kept her Emma form and kept it a secret from everyone that Draco knew who she really was. She wasn't ready to tell Harry or Ron yet and she had a feeling that if she told anyone else they would find out. She was at another quidditch game. Slytherin against Hufflepuff not much of a challenge there. Draco would win easily. As much as she enjoyed this she wondered how long could she get away with it? Eventually she would screw up and everyone would find out. Lost in her thoughts she wasn't even paying attention to the game.

"And Hufflepuff wins!"came Luna Lovegood's loud voice. Hermione looked up shocked. There was whispering through out the crowd.

"How the hell did Hufflepuff win?"muttered Hermione as the Hufflepuff's cheered. She made her way down to the field where Draco was. The team was giving him trouble.

"The snitch was right there Malfoy how could you miss it!"cried the team captain. Draco didn't look to good he looked more pale than usual. kind of sick.

"I'm sorry, I-"said Draco and he suddenly puked. The team jumped back in disgust.

"Get some bed rest Malfoy! If we lose the next match Gryffindor will be in head of us!"cried the captain and he stormed off.

"Draco are you alright?"cried Hermione.

"I'm fine. I'm just coming down with a little cold,"said Draco with a scowl wiping his mouth looking more pale.

"More like the flu,"muttered Hermione.

* * *

A few days later Draco seemed to get more sick. Winter was coming and it was snowing outside. Both Draco and Hermione stood outside. It was basically deserted. Hermione spun around in the snow laughing. Draco smiled and coughed.

"My potions going to wear off soon,"muttered Hermione looking at him.

"So? No one is around,"said Draco with a smile looking at the deserted frozen tundra.

"You shouldn't be out here, your sick,"said Hermione looking worried.

"It's just a little cold, I'm fine."

"Little? It made you lose against Hufflepuff and that's pretty sad,"Hermione said crossing her arms.

"I thought you didn't care about quidditch,"said Draco sourly. Hermione felt herself transform back to herself.

"Great! you will have to get my potion for me,"said Hermione looking around nervously hoping no one had seen the transition.

"I'm sick remember?"asked Draco. Hermione gave him a dark look. He grinned. She looked up at the sky.

"I love the snow!"She whispered spinning getting the snow all in her long bushy brown hair. Draco coughed quietly. Hermione stuck her tongue out and let the snow flakes fall on her tongue.

"Freak,"said Draco with a grin. Hermione stuck out her lower lip.

"I'm not a freak,"she said with a pout. Draco smiled began coughing again.

"That's it get inside your really sick! You look so pale!"said Hermione looking worried.

"I'm naturally pale. I'm fine,"said Draco coughing more. Hermione sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Ron, Mel, Harry, and Rachel were walking down a path when they saw Hermione with Draco, but, she was back to normal.

"HERMIONE!"Yelled Ron.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Harry yelled. Hermione glanced at them that back to Draco. It was time to tell them. She turned back to them.

"I'm standing here with my boyfriend!" Ron smiled a very very fake smile painfully.

"Can we talk to you ALONE?"He demanded.

"No,"Hermione said arms crossed.

"but-"

"I like it here."

"Ok fine, have it your way. You-did you show him who you were?"snapped Ron.

"Yes."

"What happened to the plan!"yelled Ron.

"I fell in love,"said Hermione. Draco smiled.Harry made a choking noise.

"With Malfoy? Oh that's great, just bloody brilliant! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH MALFOY!"yelled Ron.

"That is so wrong,"muttered Harry.

"If you two are really my friends you will support me!"Hermione said.

"Ron stop being such a jerk!"said Mel. Ron looked like a fish out of water. Rachel hit Harry on the arm.

"I'm here for you Hermione,"said Harry with a forced smile although he looked sicker than Draco.

"Thank you,"Hermione said and she looked at Ron, "Ron?"She asked. Ron grumbled something. "What didn't catch that."

"I'm here for you to,"he muttered looking upset. She smiled and gave them both a hug. Then she ran to Draco.

"Your not jealous are you?"she asked.

"Me jealous?"he said and laughed. She hugged him. Everything was perfect her friends excepted Draco, Draco loved her for who she really was, and she loved Draco, nothing could ruin her day. That's when Draco suddenly fell to the ground coughing up blood. D_amn you fate! why do you do this to me! How do you get you're self into these situations?_ Hermione thought bending over Draco.

"Ronnie whats wrong with him?"asked Mel.

"I don't know, or care,"said Ron. Draco stopped coughing up blood and he started moaning.

"Draco? are you OK?"asked Hermione bewildered. He shook his head no still moaning. Harry and Ron helped him to the hospital wing Hermione close behind not caring that she was still in her Hermione form. Madam Pomfrey took a blood sample to see what was wrong. Once they were there Amy came in and stared at Hermione. Hermione sat next to Draco holding his hand ignoring the look from Amy.

"Hello Emma,"said Amy. Hermione glared.

"Did every bloody Slytherin know who you really were?"asked Ron.

"Most likely not. I did though it was obvious,"said Amy.

"I don't want to know how right now,"said Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know,"said Serenity pouting who had been there before they came in because of a sprained wrist.

"Everything's going to be alright, right Madam Pomfrey?"asked Hermione as Madam Pomfrey walked back into the room looking grave.

"I'm afraid not,"she said.

"W-what D-d-do you mean?"Hermione asked holding back tears. Everything was perfect what was wrong now?

"He is dyeing Miss.Granger. slowly and painfully."

"Wh-why?"asked Hermione, tears running down her cheeks. Madam Pomfrey looked down tears forming in her eyes.

"It looks like poison but I'm not positive. I sent his blood to Saint Mungos for confirmation,"said Madam Pomfrey.

"How long do you think he's going to live?"asked Amy.Madam Pomfrey looked down.

"It will be two weeks before he won't be able to walk anymore, a month before he dies,"said Madam Pomfrey. "I'm sorry." Added Madam Pomfrey looking at all the discouraged faces.

"I'll owl his parents,"she said.

"Like they will care,"muttered Hermione.

"I thought poisons were supposed to work fast."Ron said.

"This one is different."sighed Madam Pomfrey walking off. Harry played with his amulet. Hermione shook with silent sobs.

"How the hell did he get poisoned?"Asked Amy.

"He can't die! He's to hot to die,"muttered Serenity.When Draco's parents came in Narcissa was sobbing. Even Lucius looked a bit worried. Hermione wondered where Link was and if he should be here? Draco was asleep. Madam Pomfrey took them into a separate room to talk to them in private. Ron got out extendable ears.

"Lets listen,"he said with a grin and they all huddled around the door to listen.

"It's not normal for a boy to get poisoned out of no where! He should be dead in hours if it were a regular poison."Madam Pomfrey's voice came. Narcissa sobbed. "I think it's a different type of poison one used a thousand years ago,by Salazar Slytherin. I've seen this case before, the poison was given to many pureblood families and still runs in their veins.History tells us that someone who has the poison in their blood are fine and not effected. Only if they fall in love with a muggleborn will the poison activate. It's ancient magic. A lot of purebloods have this,"said Madam Pomfrey sounding grave. Hermione looked horrified. This was her fault.

"So, if he didn't love the halfblood he would be ok?"asked Narcissa.

"I'm not sure if this is the correct poison it is only one of many it is just the most likely,"said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione frowned.

"Is there a cure? For that poison?"they heard Lucius Malfoy ask.

"There is no cure. There hasn't been one for at least five hundred years, it was forgotten.I think the only way he has a chance is to stop loving Hermione Granger,"said Madam Pomfrey sadly. Hermione turned away tears flooding down her face. It was her fault! Everyone was crying by now even Amy even Mel! Harry and Ron weren't but they looked sad.

"I kicked him in the balls too!"cried Mel sobbing into Ron's shoulder. Ron held her in his arms.

"E-every thing will be ok. He just has to stop loving me,"said Hermione and she felt as if her heart had broken.

"You just cant stop loving someone,"said Amy wiping her eyes.

"That's why I need to hurt him. I need to hurt him real bad to make him hate me,"said Hermione closing her eyes.

"You wouldn't be able to stand to hurt him,"said Rachel shaking.

"Well no one would he's too cute,"said Serenity.

"I have too! It's the only way to save his life!"Hermione said tears still running down her face. Everyone stared at her. "It isn't a game he could _die!_" Madam Pomfrey and Draco's parents came out. Lucius Malfoy was playing around with his wand seeming bored. Narcissa was hysterical. Suddenly Draco's eyes opened. they seemed empty how ever.

"Oh good you're up,"said Madam Pomfrey and she gave Draco some potion he drank it with out a fuss which wasn't normal for him. When Madam Pomfrey went into the next room to get more pillows Draco tackled Hermione.

"Draco! What are you doing?"Cried Hermione and he rapped his hands around her throat cutting off her circulation of air! Draco was strangling her! She hit his arm and tried to pull it off her neck. Draco's eyes remained empty. He wouldn't do this!Not to her! Would he?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"yelled Mel. Amy ran over to him and tried to pull his hands off Hermione's throat and he took his hand up and hit her across the face. Amy fell back and held her face staring at him in shock and we went back to cutting off Hermione's air supply.


	22. Hermione's a what?

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, and ****blacklepperd** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

* * *

Harry went over to Draco and tried to pull him off Hermione while Narcissa was sobbing to much to see what was going on and Lucius was staring at his wand not bothering to stop his deranged son. Draco threw a punch at Harry and Harry's amulet glew bright green. Draco froze. He wasn't breathing or moving. He was just frozen like a statue. Harry's amulet had protected him! _odd _Hermione thought.Hermione got up tears falling freely._ how could Draco have done this? Why did he try to kill her? The empty look in his eyes,Lucius Malfoy playing with his wand, it didn't add up. Harry had told her that Lucius Malfoy was well known for the imperious curse! Draco must have been under the imperious curse to kill her! If she died then he would stop loving her eventually and be ok_ all these thoughts went through her mind. Draco was able to move again. The empty look left his eyes and he started breathing. He fell to the ground.

"He was under the imperious curse!"Hermione said to Harry who had his wand to Draco's throat. Draco looked up at Harry and looked confused.

Harry gave her a confused look.

"Smart little mudblood aren't we?"hissed Lucius Malfoy raising his wand at her. Just then Madam Pomfrey came back in the room. Harry and Lucius lowered their wands.

"MR.MALFOY GET BACK INTO BED THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE SICK YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THAT BED!"yelled Madam Pomfrey addressing Draco who sat on the floor still looking confused. He stood up and looked at her.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"Draco asked.

"That's why there are bedpans,"said Madam Pomfrey. Draco frowned.

"That's disgusting, I'm _fine_!"Draco said leaning against the wall breathing hard.

"Maybe a memory charm might work,"muttered Narcissa.

"It might, but, those can be very tricky,"said Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm not positive it's that particular poison. I have to wait for a confirmation from saint Mungos before I can do anything to him,"said Madam Pomfrey.

"How long will that take?"Asked Amy.

"Three weeks"said Madam Pomfrey.

"He will be really ill by then if it is that stupid poison!"Yelled Serenity.

"It's out of my hands,"said Madam Pomfrey gravely. "Unless you know someone who has stashed a cure that was demolished five hundred years ago,"Madam Pomfrey added.

"If you make him stop loving me after the confirmation it won't work it will be to late and erase his memory you would have to do it now,"said Hermione.

"It's out of my hands,"said Madam Pomfrey again.Hermione felt angry why couldn't she just make him better? Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why was the first person she ever cared about that way wasting away in front of her? Hermione wanted to scream.Suddenly she felt weird. A painful weird as if her bones were re-arranging. She looked as her skin it had changed a pinkish color! She was morphing into something! Some strange creature! Fear flooded through her. She screamed and _flew_ out the window!

"Well, you don't see that everyday,"said Lucius Malfoy. Everyone stared at him then back at the window.

"What is she?"yelled Draco.

"An Esper,"said Madam Pomfrey bewildered.

"Lady I'm dieing here the least you could do is speak English,"snapped Draco.

"What is an Esper?"asked Ron.

"It is a magical creature they usually stay far away from humans. There are other magical beings we share the world with. Espers are creatures of many different forms with strong magical abilities. It's said that magic first came from those creatures. Hermione is obviously part Esper. When feeling great emotion it must have triggered it. She probably didn't even know herself. In fact there were two Espers in this room now there is one,"said Madam Pomfrey with a smile.

"Wait there is another one of those things?"said Ron.

"That was still Hermione!"snapped Draco. Ron sighed.

"Well now that that is over, tell me how could my day get any worse?"asked Draco.

* * *

Harry sighed he was in Gryffindor common room. It was later that day. Today the plan was roasted and boiled and eaten.If it couldn't get any worse then getting you're plan spoiled it was the plan backfiring! Now Hermione loved Draco! Then, of course, Draco went and got himself poisoned! On top of that Lucius Malfoy wanted to kill Hermione and now he found out Hermione was a flying magical-_thing! _The only good thing was that his amulet had some protection power.

"I need to go to bed."Harry moaned. Mel was telling Ron the how many times she should have been nicer to Draco. He couldn't help but wonder who was the other Esper? Harry went to bed and had an interesting dream:

"_so you say the plan is not spoiled?"asked Lord Voldemort. He was in Malfoy manor, talking to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius shrugged. _

_"Not really my lord. They all will assume it,"said Lucius. _

_"Excellent, but, of course, he wont and then he will be ours. What about the girl?"asked Voldemort. _

_"Interestingly enough she's an Esper as well,"said Lucius. _

_"Really! This girl has become way too interesting to kill. Find her and bring her here! Do not harm her Lucius. She's scared and angry. Don't let her claws get near you either. With an Esper we will be able to get the staff and the amulet,"said Voldemort. _

_"Yes my Lord,"said Lucius Malfoy bowing. Narcissa was there biting her lip looking worried. _

_"So it won't work? Because he's an Esper?"she muttered with a smile. _

_"Exactly,"said Voldemort with a nasty smile._

Harry's eyes flew open. things just get more and more confusing. What was that about? A staff? amulet? Espers?

* * *

Draco moaned. He felt like he had been hit in the head by an anvil. his eyes opened. It was dark in the infirmary. His parents were gone. _now that's a shock_ he thought sarcastically. He felt someone holding his hand. It was to his surprise Amy. She was gazing out the window which was shattered and broken thanks to Hermione,who was an Esper. Draco was always fascinated by Espers but never in a million years expected to be dating one. A lot of muggles and wizards had Esper blood,but the rare few could turn into Espers. Espers lived far away, in the mountains or something. They didn't like to get involved with humans anymore .So he figured he would never see Hermione unless he got his hands on an Esper stone which summons them.

"Ah,you're awake,"said Amy looking at him.

* * *

Hermione soared over the sky until night when she felt she was getting tired. She felt so free like this. She landed in a forest and saw her reflection in a river. 

"What Am I?"muttered Hermione closing her eyes. Her voice was the same at least. Hermione leaned against a tree crouched in a ball.

"It's not that bad is it?"said a cold voice. Hermione felt a shiver run down her back and looked up. Lucius Malfoy was leaning against the tree.

"I must admit I thought it would be much tougher to find you,"he said.

"G-get a-away from me!"Hermione yelled and she crawled away from the tree backwards staring at him.

"Oh don't worry I'm under direct orders not to harm you,_much,_"he said.

"Go away!"yelled Hermione shaking standing up.Lucius Malfoy smirked.

"I have to capture you so the dark lord can get Draco to follow,"said Lucius.

"Why? Draco could die he's weak!"said Hermione.

"I care because?"Asked Lucius with a cold smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"He's you're son!"said Hermione shocked.Before Lucius could make a comment Hermione took off into the air HA HA now she could escape! Suddenly she fell to the ground with a THUD. She was in her human form again._how do I get myself into these situations damn you fate!_ she thought. Lucius seemed amused. She had to turn into an Esper again but how? How had she done it the first time? She had gotten mad. Hermione really wanted to be in her Esper form! Lucius took out his wand. Hermione willed herself to be an Esper again,and she suddenly was. She flew up into the air and sped off. Lucius wasn't smiling anymore.

"Sucker,"she said and she flew back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Amy,darling! While you're here can you get me a glass of water?"asked Draco. She glared darkly at Draco.

"I'm not you're servant,"she said stiffly.

"Yet,"said Draco as if he had it all planned.

"In you're dreams."

"Oh, but, you will! and you will wear nothing AH! you will be my sex slave!"

"You're a perverted pig, you know that?"asked Amy.

"Will you settle for just slave then?"asked Draco pouting.

"Never."

"Would you settle for-"

"NO." Draco pouted more.

"What if-"

"No, no, no, no, no,"said Amy.

"Are you-"

"NO."

"Ah, do you aren't a girl,"said Draco. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm here,"she hissed.

"It's because you love me! Everybody loves me,"said Draco.

"I love you as much as I love Snape,"she hissed bitterly.

"I knew you had a secret affair with Snape!"said Draco excitedly.

"I am not!"said Amy.

"Sure,and I'm a blonde prat,"said Draco and he paused, "I take that back," said Draco thoughtfully, because he really was a blonde prat. Suddenly a pink creature with glowing white eyes flew in, Hermione.She turned back into Hermione gasping.

"Hermione love! I'm so glad you could join us! We were just chatting about Amy's love life! And while your here please tell me WHY YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE AN ESPER!"said Draco looking angry.

"I didn't know I was an Esper! So who's the lucky guy for Amy?"asked Hermione.

"Snape!"said Draco.

"I DO NOT LIKE PROFESSOR.SNAPE!"howled Amy and she stormed out.

"She's probably about to make out with him now,"said Draco with a satisfied grin.Hermione looked at Draco and she kissed him.

"Your sick because of me,"Hermione said tearfully.

"I'm glad though,"Draco said with a smile. Hermione looked at him sadly. "And your a freaky magical creature that can fly, how cool is that? Your all pink, and pink hair, and white glowing eyes, and then they turn brown when there not glowing, and maybe you didn't notice, but when you turn your clothes like completely disappear. It's great!"Draco said with a smile. Hermione went red. Suddenly the door opened Amy came back in followed by Mel,Rachel,Harry, Serenity and Ron. "What the bloody hell! can't a guy get any sleep around here!"snapped Draco.

"Mel saw a vision of you guys getting attacked and we all came here to er...save you,"said Ron worried.

"I lied Ronnie,I just wanted to say hi to Hermione. I saw her flying in here in my vision,"said Mel.

"You got me out of bed to say hi to Hermione?"demanded Ron.

"Well I thought you'd be worried she did turn into a thing and fly off,"said Mel. Hermione sighed.

"Hey, Amy can I talk to you alone for a minute?"Hermione asked.

"Ok,"said Amy.

"Ah! so you're having an affair with _her_!"said Draco.

"Shut up!"they both snapped.

* * *

**Disclaimer- Alright, I got the name and the general idea of Esper's from final fantasy III. **


	23. Bonding

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, and ****blacklepperd** **for reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

* * *

"Hey, you shouldn't be mean to the dieing boy,"said Draco with a pout.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about you're self?"asked Amy.

"Nah, someone will find a way to save me,"Draco said with a grin. Amy rolled her eyes and followed Hermione out of the room into an abandoned corridor.

"Amy the only way I see that we can save Draco is to make him love someone else more then me,"said Hermione and she closed her eyes looking sad.

"Who do you suppose we should use? How abut Serenity? She obviously likes him,"said Amy.

"Nah, I think it should be someone he loved like this before."

"His teddy?"

"_You._"

"WHAT!"yelled Amy a look of surprise washing over her face. She shook her head and looked at Hermione as if she had gone insane and she shook her head, once, twice and groaned.

"Look he loved you before! Maybe even at least a little he still does,"said Hermione and she closed her eyes. It killed her to think it, to admit it. But it was either Draco fell out of love with her or he died. She wouldn't let him die for her own selfish desires.

"You've got to be kidding me-"

"Look you loved him too! I know you did, don't ask me how! He loved you, just get him to fall back in love with you and make him love you more, it's the only way to save him!"Hermione yelled tears pricking the back of her eyes. Amy didn't say anything. "Unless you'd rather have him die,"said Hermione wiping her eyes.

"I like the way you think! Good idea I'll let the ferret die! You're doing it again, growing on me, stop it!"said Amy.

"Look don't do it for me, don't do it for him, do it for what might have been,"said Hermione desperate to get Amy to do this. How ironic was this? She was begging her worst enemy to get her boyfriend to fall out of love with Hermione and in love with her.

"Just to let you know that crap doesn't work on me,"said Amy crossing her arms. Hermione gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Please pretty please, it's to save him!"

are you sure you're going to be ok with that Hermione? Not that I care."

"Sure I will! Just chain me to the Malfoy dungeons for a few years and I wont try to kill you both out of jealousy and anger,"said Hermione brightly and with sarcasm. Amy sighed.

"I don't know how you do it. It must take a lot to give someone up like that."

"I'll get him back, someday. I hope,"said Hermione with a frown.

* * *

"You let her get away?"asked Lord Voldemort coldly in Malfoy manor in one of the many rooms. Link Malfoy was sitting on the Malfoy's couch eating an Apple watching the dark lord throw a tantrum. His ocean blue eyes never left the dark lord as he paced around the room full of rage.

"I didn't expect her to know how to transform back into an Esper!"said Lucius Malfoy angrily with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He had failed to capture Hermione.

"You failed me! She's back at the school now!"hissed Voldemort his red eyes flashing angrily. Most of the deatheaters would be begging for forgiveness by now,not Lucius Malfoy. Lucius's eyes remained emotionless and cold, calculating a way to get himself out of this mess.

"Well get Link to get her,"said Lucius sharply. Link spit out his apple.

"WHAT? Dumbledore doesn't know I'm a spy! Do you know how much I would be risking?" demanded Link glaring at his uncle.

"You're clever enough to not get caught right Link?"asked Lucius crossing his arms. "Or did I raise an idiot?"

"You raised an idiot alright, but the idiot is Draco,"Link snapped glaring at his uncle.

"I don't have time for your bickering! For me to get the staff I need a Magus,diviner,mind reader,and a memory reader! We need their powers to charge up the magical staff. We have the mind reader we need the other three! To get the amulet to work we need an Espers power and life! We found an Esper, now you two are going to get me that mudblood!"Voldemort snarled angrily. Lucius and Link stared at him. " If either of you argue I'm going to torture you both. Sound good?"asked Voldemort.

"Yeah, we will get you that mudblood,"Link said swallowing hard.

"Excellent."

* * *

Jessica sighed. She was in a room all to herself. She got treated well enough she supposed. She got food, she had a bed, and got to listen to music all day except when Voldemort would come and train her to practice her skills at reading minds. Sometimes Link would come in to see her. Each time was the same. He would walk in, Jessica would get up slap him across the face, then punch him in the nose screaming;

"STUPID SLIMEY DEATHEATER!" Then he would run out. Jessica sighed loudly, she missed everyone. They had left her here! She didn't know what was going on and she was worried. The door opened and Link walked in. Jessica got up and was about to do the usual when he said,

"Draco is dieing." Jessica stared at him.

"What?"Jessica demanded.

"Draco is dieing. He's poisoned because he fell in love with a half blood. It's an old poison put into pureblooded wizards a long time ago,"said Link. Jessica wanted to cry.

"FIND A WAY TO FIX HIM NOW!"she yelled.

"There is no cure,"said Link gravely and he closed his eyes. Draco was like a brother. They had grown up together. He had lived with his uncle and his aunt, Draco's parents, since he was four. Jessica wanted to scream. She was stuck there while Draco was dieing and she burst into tears. Link walked over to her hesitantly and rapped his arms around her. He was surprised when she didn't pull away.

* * *

Draco was allowed out of the infirmary but not in classes. Classes will drain his energy, Madam Pomfrey had stated. Draco didn't mind at all. the school had been told Emma Slytherin went back to Durmstrang and Hermione had come back so she was in classes in her natural form. Draco was okay by this, he would just spend the day beating up little first years on there way to class. That's when Professor.McGonagall assigned him a watch dog as Draco preferred to call him. He wasn't as much as a watch dog as he was a bodyguard to make sure Draco didn't faint or get ill or something. Or maybe it was to stop him from beating up first years, Draco didn't know. The body guard was Harry to the dismay of both boys.After a few hours of being silent Draco couldn't take it.

"So Potter, did you chose this job, or did they pick you?"Draco asked.

"They picked me out of the blue,"said Harry sounding almost bitter. Draco sighed.

"That's interesting,"Draco said looking bored and he looked at Harry, "Do you know why Hermione won't even look at me anymore?"

"Would you believe me if I told you, you got suddenly ugly?"asked Harry.

"Nonsense! One that's my line-would you believe me if I told you- only I can say that. Second it is impossible for me to get ugly, I'm the type that get hotter with age,"said Draco crossing his arms. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have such low esteem,"Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Is she ignoring me because she feels guilty?"asked Draco.

"I have no idea."

"Yes you do! You're best friends with her! You're girlfriend is a close friend, Weasel is a close friend, hell even Mel. You do know!"

"Fine, it's another guy."

"liar."

"It is! It's Snape! I didn't have the heart to tell you!"said Harry stifling a laugh. Draco smiled.

"Sorry to break it to you Potter, but, Snape is you're fantasy dream not Hermione's,"said Draco sitting on the edge of the Astronomy tower looking down. It was a long drop.

"Are you saying I'm gay?"demanded Harry. Draco stood up on the edge of the tower.

"I'm saying anything goes with you,"said Draco trying not to laugh as Harry scowled.

"I am not gay,"said Harry crossing his arms.

"It would be funny though, and I think you and Snape would make a lovely couple,"said Draco and he put his arms out trying to catch his balance.

"No, it wouldn't, and ew. I hate Snape,"said Harry.

"It would too be funny! The famous Harry Potter, that all the girls swoon over, when I'm not around I might add, is gay! Can you imagine all the broken hearts?"said Draco with a smirk. Draco now started jumping on the edge.

"Stop it! You could fall,"said Harry eying the Malfoy nervously.

"I never knew you cared so much!"

."I don't, but, I'll get the blame."

"liar! Potter you are such a bad liar!"said Draco with a laugh continuing to jump up he slipped slightly but caught his balance. Harry was pale with nervousness.

"Get down okay?"pleaded Harry.

"Why? It would only kill me faster if I fell,"said Draco looking down.

"It's no reason to throw you're life away! What if someone finds a cure?"asked Harry.

"No one will,"said Draco with a frown.

"You said you're self you weren't worried,"said Harry.

"Potter tell me,what is my name?"asked Draco.

"Draco Malfoy all around pain in the ass,"said Harry with a smirk, but he looked puzzled. He silently wondered why Draco had asked him such a question.

"Exactly, and Malfoys _lie,_"said Draco crossing his arms and he stopped jumping but he didn't come down.

"I've noticed,"said Harry with a frown.

"You know, I think Hermione is avoiding me so I fall out of love with her. So it will save me,"said Draco thoughtfully.

"No!"said Harry quickly.

"You lied again! You're eyes get all big when you lie:like your a little kid and you just got caught stealing a cookie or something,"said Draco looking amused.

"Fine she is. Actually she has a pretty good plan that I think will work and that I'm not going to tell you,"said Harry.

"Does it involve Snape?"asked Draco curiously.

"I'm starting to think you have a crush on him,"said Harry nervously.

"I was just asking,"said Draco sitting dangling his legs over the edge. Harry sighed and sat next to him.

"Potter, you supposedly have done all this great stuff right? Haven't you ever been afraid you were going to die?"Draco asked looking at Harry.Harry was shocked by this question. It wasn't something he expected from Malfoy.

"Honestly? Every time I was in danger I was positive I wasn't going to make it out alive. So it was no use being afraid. Might as well do what I could. I've just been lucky.Being afraid isn't going to help you any so you might as well face your fears,"said Harry. Draco stared down.

"All my life I've been afraid of death. Now that I'm going to die I'm afraid of what I'm leaving behind,"said Draco. Harry didn't know what to say.He had never seen Malfoy like this.Oh god he wasn't starting to become friend's with Malfoy was he? Draco suddenly smiled.

"I still say your gay."


	24. Love Never Dies

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, ****blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **and ****of a glorious color** **for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

**Sorry i'm late!**

* * *

Once classes were over Harry was allowed to leave Draco. Hermione ran up to Draco finding him on the north tower. Hermione knew what she had to do. She had to break Draco's heart.

"Draco, I have to break up with you,"said Hermione closing her eyes. Draco gave her a hurt look. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes.

"Why?"he asked.

"You have to stop loving me to live!"Hermione cried.

"I could never-"

"Yes you can! Yes you could!"said Hermione. Draco looked down.

"I guess this means we are not going to the ball together,"he said and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, It's the poison, the stupid poison! Ginny wants to borrow you're time turner. She's going back in time to look for a cure just in case you don't stop loving me,"said Hermione closing her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, it's in my trunk in Slytherin common room,I'll go get it,"he said looking away from her as tears rolled down her cheeks. He left and came back with it. He handed it to her.

"Goodbye Draco,"she said. Draco suddenly smirked.

"Come on, your only breaking up with me to save me, and it's not going to work,"said Draco crossing his arms. Hermione wanted to scream. How was she supposed to make Draco stop loving her if he knew what she was up to? She would have to say something really nasty or do something that he would never forgive her for.Hermione had to think. What would make Draco hate her? Draco rapped his arms around her.

"I'm not letting you break up with me. I know you don't want to and it's not going to work anyway,"said Draco.Hermione sighed. she had to do something.

"Draco I hate you and I never want to see you again,"said Hermione holding back tears.

"You think I'm going to fall for that?"demanded Draco. Hermione pushed him away from her. "I-I never want to see you again Malfoy! I h-hope y-you die! I have enough information for the order now and I don't need to pretend to like you anymore!"yelled Hermione holding back her tears. Draco looked hurt.She ran away back into the castle.

"Hurts doesn't it?"asked a voice. Draco turned around it was Amy.

"At least she doesn't like another boy,"said Amy her eyes flashing.

"You should go out with another girl, to hurt her feelings, then she'd come crawling back. Plus you cheat on girls so_ well_,"said Amy. He glared at her.

"Who Serenity?"he asked. Amy laughed.

"Do you really think Granger is going to have a fit over one of her best friends?"asked Amy.

"It has to be someone she's not fond of,"said Amy casually.

"The only two people she isn't fond of is you and Pansy,"said Draco.

"Aw, you and Pansy will make such a cute couple,again,"said Amy with a wry grin. Draco looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Id rather date Weasley then Pansy! What about you?"he asked.

"Before I answer that, for my sanity you are talking about the little girl red headed Weasley and not Ron right?"Amy demanded.

"You really don't know how much I hate Pansy,"Draco answered. Amy blinked."So what about you?"

"Me? You want me to go out with you? Well, I guess I'm available."said Amy looking at her nails. Draco looked down. "So here we are dating once again how long until you cheat on me I wonder?"said Amy and she left him. Draco sighed. He didn't want to be with Amy he wanted Hermione. But Amy was right this would make Hermione jealous. He was going to die either way, he'd rather die with Hermione than Amy, but no, Hermione had to be all pig headed. He sighed.

* * *

Later at Dinner.

* * *

"I wonder if there going out yet?"asked Hermione and she glanced at the Slytherin table. Amy was sitting across from Draco. Draco looked at Hermione and gave her a dark look. _he's mad at me_ thought Hermione. Draco suddenly kissed Amy. Hermione gave him a hurt look. Amy was shocked by Draco's kiss, she hadn't expected it. He smiled at her and smirked at Hermione who looked like she was about to cry.

"Hermione you okay?"asked Ron.

"I cant believe him!"said Hermione angrily.

"It was your idea for Amy to date him remember?"asked Harry.

"I don't care!"said Hermione with jealousy.

"The minute he is better then he will be mine!"said Hermione. "Hermione if he falls out of love with you and you start dating him and he falls in love with you wont the same thing will happen?"asked Ron. "That's why I have this,"said Hermione taking out a time turner.

"Ginny is going to go back in time and find the cure,"said Hermione.

"OH NO SHE ISN'T!"yelled Ron. Hermione gave the time turner to Ginny She ran off.

"GINNY GET BACK HERE!"yelled Ron. Hermione smiled.

"It's only a matter of time before he will be mine again,I hope,"said Hermione.

"Hermione have you gone mad? She's only fifteen and your sending her back in time? You know how dangerous that is!"Ron snarled angrily.

"It might be Draco's only hope. Besides Ginny is smart, and she wanted to, she's not a little girl anymore,"Hermione said as though trying to convince herself as Ron seethed with anger.

* * *

"Interesting,"said Lord Voldemort at Malfoy manor in one of their many sitting rooms. Torches lit up the room, the flicker of flame making shadows dance on his face."You can capture the mudblood at this ball,"said Voldemort looking Link. Link stood, in a black cloak, blending in with the shadows, his blonde hair fell over one eye, and the other looked at Voldemort.

"What about the others?"asked Lucius Malfoy, who stood on the other side of the room. He also was wearing a dark black cloak, which looked a little more expensive than Link's.

"What others?"asked Link eyes darting to Lucius.

"The fortune teller,the Magus,and the memory reader,"said Lucius looking bored.

"Don't worry, once we get the mudblood they will come also. All her friends will come like lambs to the slaughter,"said Voldemort with an evil grin.

"So,you will capture her at the ball?"asked Narcissa Malfoy to Link.

"I guess."

"You will,"said Voldemort darkly.

"right,"said Link.Narcissa bit her lip looking nervous.

"I'm feeling ill, please excuse me,"said Narcissa. Lucius shot her a worried look. She gave him a small smile and disappeared upstairs. She took out a parchment and ink.

_dear Harry, Let Hermione borrow the amulet I gave you on the ball, you will see why. _

_from, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

wrote Narcissa and she sent it with her eagle owl looking nervous.

* * *

Mel and Ron were playing their favorite game as usual which was called; annoy Harry and make out all night while his girlfriend was at a detention for telling Snape he looked like a girl.Which, really, was a very long title, but that didn't bother them. _They cant go on forever, _Harry thought darkly. That's when an eagle owl flew through the window.

"What's that?"Ron choked out in between kissing Mel. Harry winced as the sound of their lips meeting again made a very loud smacking sound and shuddered.Harry opened the letter. It was from Narcissa.Harry felt his mothers amulet on his chest.

_Ok, I will,_

he wrote back and didn't put his name just in case it was intercepted. The woman was at the house where Lord Voldemort and his feet licking servants were,there was a pretty good chance it would be intercepted. Rachel walked in. Harry smirked. Now he could play _his_ favorite game.

* * *

Draco stared at the fire. The ball was coming soon and he wanted to go with Hermione. Yet at the same time he wanted to bash Hermione over the head with a shovel. He frowned, these violent tendencies weren't healthy he supposed, but than again Link has always told him he needed to be put in anger management since Draco attacked a girl scout. Amy sat next to him. Draco put his arm around her still staring at the fire.Amy felt the urge to throw his arm off her then break it and at the same time snuggle up to him. _Damn you Draco,_ Amy thought darkly. Anger flew through her. How he had told her he loved her,it hadn't been a lie, but, he still went out with Milicent. How he had shoved her against the wall,and suddenly she felt a burning behind her eyes. _For the love of god not tears! _she thought.Draco noticed Amy was crying and a wave of guilt passed over him. _I am so stupid, how could I have hurt her this much?_ he thought. He kissed away her tears and held her tightly comforting her it was his fault,how could he have hurt her like that?

"DRACO MALFOY YOU ARE SO STUP-"started Amy but Draco's lips met hers cutting her off. She remembered his kisses, so sweet so welcoming. _Damn you, damn you, damn you,_ she thought but leaned into his kiss. Suddenly the door opened, Rachel,Harry,Hermione,Mel,Serenity and Ron came in.

"Whoa,"said Harry shielding his eyes. Draco and Amy broke away both looking embarrassed.Hermione felt a wave of jealously go over her as she saw Amy and Draco kissing so passionately.

"Sorry to break you two up,"said Hermione snapping and she punched Amy in the face. The two girls now got in a ferocious fight.

"I always wanted girls to fight over me,"said Draco with a smirk as Hermione got punched in the stomach. He frowned. "I always imagined it more of a cat fight though, and both in very revealing outfits,"Draco said. Harry glared t him. Hermione pulled Amy's hair. "That's better." Amy kicked her then Hermione punched her.

"Twenty galleons on Amy,"muttered Serenity.

"Your on,"said Mel as Hermione clawed at Amy's face.

"As lovely as this is break it up!"yelled Draco. They didn't.

"Any ideas Weasley?"asked Draco.

"Well one," said Ron.

"what?" Ron kicked Draco hard in the chest. Draco grunted and fell to the ground. Both girls stopped.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO!"yelled Amy.

"Why...the...hell...did...you...do...that!"wheezed Draco holding his chest. Ron was smiling. Draco was breathing hard and started to spit up blood. Ron paled. _I didn't kick him that hard did I?_ he thought worriedly. They all huddled around him. Draco was extremely pale.


	25. Ball and Betrayal

Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, **iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, ****blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color****, and** **florelinca soie corps for reviewing :)**  
**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)

Sorry i'm late!

* * *

"Are you okay?"asked Amy as Draco stopped spitting up blood. 

"I-I'm fine,"said Draco.

"RON SAY SORRY!"yelled Mel.

"I had to distract Hermione and Amy! They were going to kill each other!"cried Ron. Hermione,Serenity,Rachel,Amy,and Mel glared at him. "Fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick you that hard,"said Ron.

"The thing is, he's poisoned, so he's weak. You have to be careful about that,"said Harry.

"Aren't you my bodyguard Potter! Some bodyguard you are, can't you control you're dog-I mean friend?"demanded Draco. Ron glared.

"If you ask me you deserved it,"said Harry.

"I didn't do anything! You're so hurtful,"said Draco with a grin standing up. Harry suddenly frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about the ball coming up,"he muttered.

"I told you! You don't have to worry everybody already knows you're gay, and you can't dance,"said Draco.

"I AM NOT GAY!"yelled Harry.

"Sure,"said Draco.

"He's dating me!"said Rachel.

"You're a girl?"said Draco in false shock. Rachel slapped him across the face. "HEY! No hitting the dieing boy!"said Draco pouting.

* * *

Narcissa read the return letter from Harry. She sighed and stuffed it in her pocket. 

"Whats that?"asked a cold voice making her jump.

"Just a letter,"she said smoothly to her husband.

"From who?"asked Lucius curiously.

"Amber. We're planning to get our nails done tomorrow then our hair done then-"

"Ok, ok, I get it you should go take some potions if your still feeling ill,"Lucius said giving her a worried look and he left. Narcissa sighed and burned the letter with a spell. It will be a miracle if she didn't get caught by the end. It wasn't Lucius she was afraid of,she couldn't imagine her self ever being afraid of Lucius,she loved him. It was Voldemort she was afraid of. She went down the stairs to see her sister Bellatrix.

"The plan will work perfectly!"Bellatrix said with a brilliant smile.

"Yes,"said Narcissa with a false smile.

* * *

"Really! I think something bad is going to happen,"said Harry frowning. 

"That's because where ever you go,something bad _does_ happen it's because you're so ugly,"said Draco.

"He is not! He's cuter than Ron,"said Rachel. Ron scowled.

"Ah, but,_ I _am so much hotter,"said Draco with a smirk. Soon everyone left and Amy and Draco were left alone.

* * *

Draco sighed. Tonight was the ball.He would rather go with Hermione then Amy. He knew the only reason she went out with him was to get his mind off Hermione. Draco groaned, he was to young to die. He was waiting for Amy to get done getting ready it took girls at least four hours in the damn bathrooms! Link was in the common room. He seemed distracted. "Whats up Link?"Sighed Draco sitting next to him.Link didn't say anything. 

"Poor little deatheater doesn't have a date does he?"said Draco with a smirk.

"That and the fact your dieing,"said Link.

"Never knew you cared so much, hell! I never even knew you cared at all,"said Draco.

"If you die can I have your room?"asked Link.

"No, or I'll come back and strangle you!"said Draco. Link pouted. Draco and Link were both in black dressrobes. Link's wild hair was wild as ever, he didn't even bother to brush it. Draco's was slicked back. Three hours later Draco went to the ball and Amy said she would meet him there. The Great hall was really outstanding. The floor had been changed and it looked like you were walking on water, candles floated and pixies flew everywhere, there was a bottomless pit that you could bungee jump into, and the Weasley twins were there selling items. Even though Draco despised the Weasleys he knew they had good stuff so he walked over to look at the items. They had special goggles that could see through walls,extendible ears,a bunch of candy,a trick broom,those fireworks they had last year,portable swamp, and spider web madness? He read the label._ Spider web madness,extremely sticky will not come off for a good three weeks bla, bla, bla _Draco bought it with a smirk and looked around the room.

"See you later,"Link said in his ear walking off. Ron and Mel were dancing. Mel had her hair up and a beautiful red dress,Rachel and Harry were also dancing. Harry was in green dress robes, and Rachel had her hair up, wore diamond earrings, a blue dress that sparkled, and high heeled shoes. Hermione had her hair straightened and up in a Cinderella type way,wearing purple dress robes,earrings, and a green amulet around her neck. Harry's amulet. She was talking to Padma Patil. He decided to go bungee jumping into the bottomless pit,but, all the ropes were taken. He noticed Nevile was just setting up.

"Hello Longbottom!"he said in a friendly manor.

"Malfoy?"Neville said nervously.

"Are you sure you want to jumping into a bottomless pit? I mean what if the rope broke? you'd be falling forever-do you really trust this rope?"asked Draco. Nevile went pale. "I-think I'll do something else"said Nevile going pale. Draco smirked. He took the rope and began to set up. Then he felt a shove from behind him and fell in! The rope wasn't on him! Draco grabbed the edge. "Bugger,"he said as someone ran off. he was slipping. "Will someone give me hand!"He shouted. Hermione ran over.

"What happened?"she asked.

"Less talking more pulling, I'm slipping,"said Draco. Hermione pulled Draco out of the pit.

"What happened?"asked Hermione once she pulled him out.

"Someone pushed me obviously! Do you think I would just throw myself into a bottomless-hey that's a good idea,"said Draco.

"That is not a good idea!"said Hermione.

"Just kidding,"said Draco.

"Who would do that? You're not worth it,"said Ron walking over with Mel. The two wanted to go bungee jumping.

"I don't know someone who's brain dead,"said Draco ignoring the sarcasm.

"Where's Amy?"asked Mel.

"I don't know the girl takes forever to get dressed,"said Draco.

"We'll I'm going to go hang out with Serenity,"said Hermione and she left as Ron and Mel got ready to bungee jump. Draco sighed and walked over to a table and sat down and sighed waiting for Amy. Millicent came over and sat next to him.

"Where's you're girlfriend?"Millicent asked.

"Well Milli if you would open you're beady little eyes you would realize not here,"said Draco. She gave him a smug look.

"Everyone says you're sick? whats that about?"she asked.

"It's a cold,everyone gets them,"he lied.

"You do look pale,"she said.

"I'm always pale,"said Draco with a shrug.

"Hm,"said Millicent.

"Don't you have a date?"asked Draco.

"Of course,"said Millicent and she got up and left. Draco sighed and ordered a Mai tai with of course a green umbrella. Students of course weren't allowed such drinks, but Draco had cash and friends in high places. Harry sat next to him.

"What is it with you and green umbrellas in you're drinks?"asked Harry.

"It's a long story that will change you're life possibly forever, it's a sad and strange tale. I'll tell you some day,"said Draco.

"I see,"said Harry.

"Where is Amy?"asked Rachel coming over.

"Well she's obviously not here, so, she must still be getting ready,"said Draco.

"You should have a dance with Hermione before Amy comes,"said Harry.

"Harry, the whole point is to get him to stop liking her,"said Rachel.

"Yes Potter we wouldn't want to make my life any better now would we? Make me suffer and wait for Amy,"said Draco.

"Don't get drunk,I don't think she would be to pleased,"said Harry.

"I told you I don't get drunk!"said Draco.

"Oh yes you do!"said Rachel.

"Fine I don't get drunk much,"Draco muttered. Harry and Rachel left to dance again. "I feel sorry for Rachel's feet,"muttered Draco watching Harry step on her foot. Then Amy came down she looked completely stunning she had a beautiful laced green dress, her hair was down,Her green eyes matched her dress and she walked down gracefully. _Ok maybe being with Amy wasn't that bad,_ Draco thought. He walked up to her.

"Draco,"she said stiffly.

"Amy darling you look beautiful,"said Draco. Draco and Amy began to dance to one of the slow songs. Mel and Ron were back to the disappointment of Draco who had been hoping Ron would have fallen into the pit. Mel stuck her tongue out at him. Amy suddenly sighed.

"You're really annoying you know that?"she asked.

"Me? Annoying? How?"he said innocently.

"It's impossible to stay mad at you! Why?"she asked.

"I'm so damn cute? I dunno,"said Draco with a grin. After a few dances Draco took Amy outside into a bunch of rose bushes.

"It's a beautiful night,"said Amy and it was, the snow was falling, the stars were shining, there was no breeze, the only problem was it was a little bit cold.

"You know, I really am sorry about the whole Millicent thing I was an idiot,"said Draco.

"Correction you _are_ an idiot,"said Amy with a grin.

"Oh you love me and you know it!"said Draco.

"I did,once,"she said quietly. Draco sighed.

"Can't we just forget about that and start over?"asked Draco. Amy looked at Draco.

"We can try,"she whispered.

* * *

Hermione sighed and decided to take a walk outside. She saw Draco and Amy kissing. She walked by quietly not wanting to disturb them. Then Link came up to her. 

"Nice night huh?"he asked.

"What do you want traitor?"Hermione asked. Link gave her a hurt look.

"Traitor? don't you think that's a bit harsh? I prefer kidnapper,"he said with a dark smirk and covered her mouth and eyes. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly Link was off her the amulet threw him off. _Thank god I have this, _she thought. Link took out his knife and wand. he couldn't get to close however Hermione was in a shield of green light. Hermione screamed hoping Amy and Draco would hear her.Draco and Amy came running. Amy pointed her wand at Link.

"He's immune to spells from wands. Get Rachel she's a Magus,"said Draco and Amy took off.

"Draco help me take off the amulet so I can capture her,"said Link.

"What gives you the idea that I'm going to help you?"asked Draco.

"Do family loyalties mean anything to you? You love a mudblood! You betrayed you're family for this filth!"Said Link looking at Hermione. Draco didn't say anything. "Help me-and you will be forgiven. Choose, this mudblood, or who you are? Who you were raised to be,"said Link. Draco didn't say anything.

"You're scaring me Link,you're beginning to sound like my father,"said Draco.

"That's because he told me to say it. I don't give a rats ass about any of that stuff. So are you going to help me or not?"asked Link. Amy came back with the whole party. "Are you?"yelled Link. Draco looked down.Hermione laughed.

"He wont! Draco's different! he's good,"said Hermione.

"Right,"said Draco and he walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her. Link frowned.

"Rachel take care of him,"said Serenity. Draco unhooked the amulet on Hermione's neck.  
"Draco, what are you doing!"yelled Hermione. Draco now had the amulet in his hand. Her heart fell. _No,_ _he wouldn't,_ She thought.He threw the amulet into the woods and pushed Hermione at Link who caught her.

"There she's yours!"Draco yelled.


	26. Christmas break

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, ****blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color** **florelinca soie corps,****Punkette-Witch**, and **FLORENCIA SOIECORPS** **for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :) I'm so sorry my updateing patterns have been so random!**

* * *

Link smirked. "I knew you wouldn't betray me. I'll see you around Christmas,"said Link and he threw down a potion and he and Hermione disappeared.They all stared at Draco who ran into the woods. He came out a few minutes with the amulet. When he came back everyone but Amy had their wands pointed at him.

"I had to give her to him! She'll be fine we'll go after her come Christmas!"Draco said. They all glared.

"You didn't have to do anything! Hermione could die!"Ron yelled.

"I have to make it look like I'm on _their_ side! On Christmas I'll rescue her. There not going to kill her they need her. I'm not sure for what, but Jessica is still there! On Christmas we will get her out of there,"said Draco.

"We?"said Harry.

"I have a cunning plan,"Draco said. They all groaned. "You come with me on Christmas and we will save Hermione and Jessica,"said Draco.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have to save Hermione!"Harry yelled.

"Than Voldemort wouldn't think I was on his side! I love Hermione, I'm dying because of it. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her,"said Draco. Harry put down his wand something about Draco made him trust him. damn this was weird. Everyone else lowered their wands.

"You will be really weak come Christmas,"said Serenity.

"That's another reason why we're all going,"said Draco.

"Who said I was going."said Amy.

"No one,but, I know you. You'll go to make sure I don't get hurt along with Hermione you like her,I think?"said Draco.

"I hate her more than you will ever know,"Amy hissed.

"Christmas is too long!"said Mel pouting.

"Well not Christmas exactly. When Christmas vacation starts",said Draco.

"Which is in two days,"said Harry. Draco nodded.

"I didn't know Link and you were related,"said Serenity. They all stared at her. "What?"

"Even I knew that."muttered Mel.

"He's my cousin. We grew up together,"said Draco quietly.

"Why are all the hot ones either evil, stupid, insane,gay, or taken?"asked Serenity.

"You like Link who is evil? Or are you talking about Weasley who is stupid? Or Potter, we all know how he is, or some guy that's taken I can't think of?"Draco questioned.

"Harry is straight!"Rachel yelled.

"Ron is hot Ron is fine Ron is all mine mine mine,"said Mel.

"Well we can't do anything now. Might as well enjoy the dance,"said Harry.

"Super Squad away!"said Mel and she ran inside. Draco had a good night after that with Amy. He had forgotten how much fun she was. He couldn't help worrying about Hermione though and wondering if she thought he had betrayed her.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all Ive held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

The song went on as Draco and Amy danced. Old feelings Draco had locked away were slowly spilling out of him as he talked to Amy and watched her laugh and smile. He remembered how happy he had always felt with her and he blew it,he blew it and now he had another chance and he was _scared_! Draco swallowed hard. He wasn't scared of anything! He wasn't scared of falling back in love with Amy.Was he? What about Hermione? He wouldn't let it happen he wouldn't fall in love with Amy all over again _no no no_. Amy rested her head on his chest. _damn you Amy,_ he thought as he felt his palms begin to sweat.Mel and Ron were dancing happily.

"Ronnie you look so cute in you're dress robes!"said Mel.

"You look beautiful,"said Ron his eyes lighting up.Ron sighed silently wondering what was happening to Hermione. He wanted to punch Draco in the head. Ron smiled at Mel and held her tight. "I love you Mel,"he said.

"I love you too Ron,"she whispered and was about to kiss him when someone pulled them apart.

"Sorry to break you two love idiots up,but, did you just see that?"asked a voice. It was Draco. Mel gave him a nasty look.

"See what?"asked Ron angrily.

"You're telling me you didn't see it?"said Draco looking at Ron in disbelief.

"SEE WHAT?"yelled Ron and Mel.

"Actually, there wasn't anything. Amy is getting punch so I got bored so I came to bug you,"he said with a smile.

"If you weren't dieing I'd kill you,"said Mel.

"Aren't I lucky?"said Draco with a grin and he looked around the hall. "Well,I'm off to bug Pothead and Rachel. As you were,"he said and walked off.

"That guy never ceases to amaze and at the same time scare me,"muttered Ron.

"RONNIE KISS ME!"yelled Mel. Rachel and Harry were dancing to a slow song. "

Harry, I..."said Rachel.

"Rachel?"asked Harry his green eyes lighting up.

"I lov-"

"Aw this is so cute,let me get a camera,"said a voice. Both turned around Draco was standing there. "Oh don't mind me go on! This is just like my mothers soap operas,"said Draco.

"Go away,"snapped Harry sounding annoyed.

"I want to know what happens! Does she say she loves you and do you love her back, or are you seeing someone else, or do you get scared and break up? The endings always surprise you!"said Draco.

"GO AWAY!"yelled Rachel.

"Ok, ok. I'm just saying good luck,"he said to Harry and walked away.

"Like I was saying harry I l-" Draco put one hand On Harry's shoulder and the other on Rachel's.

"You two make such a cute couple. Has anyone told you?"asked Draco.

"If you don't go away I'll hurt you,"said Rachel angrily.

"You wouldn't hurt the dieing boy would you?"he asked. He saw Amy walking away from the punch bowl. "Actually carry on you two,"He said and walked over to Amy. Harry and Rachel sighed in relief.

"Anyway Harry, I love you"said Rachel. "I-I love you too Rachel,"said Harry blushing.

Amy and Draco started to dance again. Draco felt nervous. He was never nervous he wasn't supposed to be nervous.He supposed he never stopped loving Amy.

"Draco,"she said softly.

"What?"he asked looking into her eyes. He never found out what because at that moment someone went up to his ear and yelled,

"HI!" Draco jumped. Mel was standing there hands on her hips.

"Sweet revenge,"she said. Ron was laughing.

"You- Mel go away!"Draco yelled.

"I Understand how you feel young grasshopper,"she said and walked away with Ron leaving Draco fuming.

"that little annoying tramp"he said. Amy laughed. Draco smiled and silently wondered, what he had condemned Hermione to.

* * *

Hermione was yet again at Malfoy manor.

"Welcome Granger,"said Voldemort with a evil smirk. Link let her go. She was in one of the Malfoy's sitting rooms. Hermione glared at Voldemort darkly.

"you have become very interesting Miss.Granger. An Esper, just what we need! You see if you haven't noticed we are trying to get various types of magical creatures with powers,a Magus,mind reader,memory reader,fortune teller and what luck an Esper. Now we will have _two_ Espers,"said Voldemort.

"Who's the other?"asked Hermione.

"Don't you know?"asked Voldemort with a grin.

"Harry?"said Hermione.

"I won't spoil the surprise. Narcissa take her to the mind reader,"said Voldemort. Narcissa lead Hermione down a hallway.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I wrote Harry and told him to give you the necklace! it would have protected you!"said Narcissa.

"Oh, I was wearing the necklace but..."said Hermione.

"But what? No one could have taken that off unless they weren't trying to hurt you,"said Narcissa.

"Draco took it off me,"said Hermione. Narcissa blinked. "He must have done it for a good reason, but, I can't think of one,"Hermione said. Narcissa nodded.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
so i tried to be like you  
and I got swept away  
I didn't know that it was so cold and  
you needed someone to show you the way  
so i took your hand and  
we figured out that when the time comes I'll take you away if you want to  
i can save you  
i can take you away from here  
so lonely inside  
so busy out there  
and all you wanted was somebody who cares_

Hermione heard music playing coming from a room.that song reminded her of Draco. Then again everything reminded her of Draco these days.

"That's Jessica. We're almost there,"said Narcissa.

"Mrs.Malfoy can I ask you something?"asked Hermione.

"Sure,"she said.

"Well Why exactly are you helping us?"asked Hermione.Narcissa sighed.

"Because, I was Lily's best friend before she died and I owe it to her and James to protect her son,"said Narcissa.

"You used to be friends with Harry's mum and dad?"said Hermione astonished. Narcissa nodded and led her to a room where Jessica was listening to music. Narcissa left. "Wow,and I thought we would be chained,"said Hermione.

"Nah,but, they make me practice my power. I have to read someones mind at least once a day. So you're an Esper?"said Jessica sitting up looking interested.

"I guess. Do you know who the other is?"asked Hermione.

"I have no idea,"said Jessica.Hermione sighed and looked at her friend.

"I'm so sorry we left you,"said Hermione.

"You better be,"she said.

"Well,I guess it's not going to be so bad here if we can listen to music!"said Hermione. Jessica didn't say anything. "Have you tried to escape?"asked Hermione.

"It's no use. Our door only opens from the outside. Were stuck in this room that leads to a bathroom and that's it,"said Jessica.

"Ah,"said Hermione, "Well, we will just have to wait to be rescued."

* * *

Everyone counted the days until Christmas vacation was there and they were ready to aboard the Hogwarts express. It was amazing how weak Draco had gotten in the past days. he would be out of breath by going up and down the staircases and he would stumble when he walked and that was rare for him. He entered the Hogwarts Express.

"Ok, so we're off to save Hermione,and Jessica,"said Ron.

"SUPER SQUAD AWAY!"yelled Mel. Draco stared at her.

"Someone hasn't taken there medication,"he muttered.

"Let's play twenty questions!"said Mel.

"I'd rather play let Draco nap,"said Draco. Amy sighed.

"I can't believe I'm helping you,"she sighed.

"It's because you have good somewhere in you,"said Serenity.

"More like she's planning to back stab us,"said Draco with a grin.

"Oh yes! That's my plan,"Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Ha a confession,"said Draco.

"So what exactly do you plan to do once we get off the train?"asked Harry.

"Well the odds are my mum is going to pick us up alone, and she will sneak you idiots in,"said Draco.

"What if it's you're dad who is there to pick you up?"asked Harry.

"Either find a way to fit that green amulet around you're neck around all our necks or push me out of the train,"said Draco.

"How will pushing you out of the train solve anything?"asked Harry.

"Well the odds are it will either kill me or knock me out and I wont have to suffer. You can decide what to do from then,"said Draco.

"Malfoy your so positive,"said Harry sarcastically.

"I try."


	27. Why Do Our Plans Never Work?

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, ****blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color** **florelinca soie corps,****Punkette-Witch**,**FLORENCIA SOIECORPS**,**June22**,**chicka-dee940**, **and ****SacredYoukai** f**or reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**I'M SO SORRY! I'm so sorry I havent updated in like forever. Thanks for dealing with my random posts. I'm gonna update today, and tomorrow and monday than Friday, and hopfully every Friday after that. :) **

* * *

"I really hope it's you're mum then,"said Mel. They decided to play exploding snap when the train came to a sudden halt. 

"We can't be there yet!"said Rachel with a frown.

"The last time the train stopped like this was when dementors came,"said Harry.

"We don't need you fainting again now do we?"said Draco. Harry glared at Draco darkly. "Do you know that when a dementor is near you,you hear you're worst memory?"asked Harry.

"Yep"replied Draco.

"Well do you know what I hear?"asked Harry.

"Your worst memory?"said Draco. Harry glared.

"You know what I mean,"Harry said.

"Weasley singing?"asked Draco.

"MY RONNIEKINS HAS A GOOD SINGING VOICE! YOU BIG JERK!"yelled Mel.

"You big jerk? You couldn't come up with anything else?"asked Rachel.

"I'm stupid heh,"said Mel.

"We all knew this,"said Draco.

"Mel,you're not stupid,"said Ron.

"Well Potter, if you don't hear Weasley singing then I imagine you hear Mel singing. How horrible,"said Draco.

"MEL HAS A GOOD SINGING VOICE!"yelled Ron.

"Of course compared to yours,"said Draco.

"I hear my parents dieing if it's any of you're business,"said Harry. Draco didn't say anything. He looked sympathetic which meant he wasn't smirking.

"Well,while we're trapped lets sing a song,"said Mel.

"If you do that I will hang you out the window,"said Draco.

"I'll throw you out the window Malfoy, go on Mel sing,"said Ron.

"Hey did anyone get this dejavo feeling?"asked Draco.

"Sort of,"said Harry

"Strange,"Draco muttered he looked at Mel. "Wow nice rack,"he said looking down.

"YOU PERVERT!"yelled Mel and she slapped him followed by Amy. Draco who was extremely dizzy didn't even see Serenity coming who slapped him also.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"he yelled at Serenity.

"Hermione,"said Serenity crossing her arms."Then again,I felt kind of left out."she muttered.

"My turn,"said Ron cracking his knuckles.

"I'm dieing the least you could do is give me some slack!"said Draco.Harry took off his amulet and put it in his pocket scratching his neck. The amulet was irritating him. Ron was about to beat the crap out of Draco when the door opened. They all looked up to see Lucius . Draco groaned loudly."JUST KILL ME NOW AND GET IT OVER WITH!"he yelled.

Draco sighed., "hello father! how's you're head?"He asked in a cheerful tone though he was far from it. The deatheaters knocked all of them out even Harry who had the amulet in his pocket so it didn't work, and took them to Malfoy manor.Harry opened his eyes, Hermione was standing over him.

"Harry good you're awake,"she said with a sigh. He looked around the room everyone was there even Draco.They were in a room with actual beds! He put his hand in his pocket and took out his amulet and put it around his neck.

"I'm surprised we're not chained,"Harry mumbled.

"The door only opens from the outside. We don't need to be chained,"said Jessica. Draco was quiet which was strange for him.

"How are you Jess?"asked Harry.

"I've been just peachy, you know, SINCE YOU GUYS LEFT ME!she yelled.

"Were sorry!"said Rachel quickly. Jessica glared. The door opened Voldemort and Lucius walked in.Voldemort snapped his fingers everyone was chained except Draco.

"We have no more use for the mudblood. Kill her,"said Voldemort looking at Draco. Draco looked flabbergasted. Voldemort gave Draco a knife. "Kill her and your treachery will be forgotten,"said Voldemort. Draco didn't say anything.

"You were raised to join me Draco,"said Voldemort

"Yeah, yeah it's my fate so you say. My fate to serve lord Crazymort,"said Draco looking at the knife. He walked over to Hermione.

"That's it,"said Voldemort. Draco stared at Hermione. "Just kill the mudblood. Then I'll kill Potter,"said Voldemort.

"There my friends,"Draco muttered.

"There not you're friends! most of them hate you!"said Voldemort. Draco sighed.

"He's lying Draco!"said Hermione.

"He is! Hell I'm even starting to like you,"said Harry.Draco closed his eyes. He opened them and threw the knife at the wall.

"So, this is what you choose? Potter and his friends and the mudblood?"asked Voldemort.

"Yes,"said Draco.

"Kill Draco,"Voldemort ordered looking at Lucius.

"_What?_"Lucius demanded.

"Kill him."

"He's just a stupid child! If we kill him then we cant kill the mudblood!"said Lucius.

"Oh well,"said Voldemort. _What did they mean by that?_ Hermione wondered.Lucius looked at Voldemort in disbelief. "My my Lucius are you getting soft?"asked Voldemort amusement glittering in his dark blood red eyes.Lucius didn't say anything. "Fine if you wont kill you're son I will."  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Link sighed. He was In the Malfoy sitting room eating an apple. Narcissa was sitting across from him rocking back and forth looking worried. He tried to say something comforting but couldn't think of anything, so, he took another bite out of his apple. he wondered how things were going upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU CANT KILL HIM YOU RED EYED NOSTRILESS EVIL THING!"yelled Mel.

"I won't let you!"yelled Hermione.

"I'll kill you!"yelled Jessica.

"I'll rip out you're liver and feed it to you in hot sauce!"yelled Amy.

"I'll kick you!"yelled Rachel.

"I'll annoy you!"yelled Serenity.

"I'll, um,yeah..."said Ron.

"Thanks Weasley,"Draco said.

"I'll kill you. Actually I'll do it either way,"said Harry.Voldemort stared at them.

"Why do you defend someone who you used to hate?"asked Voldemort.

"Were friends now!"said Harry.

"We would rather die then him!"said Hermione.

"Okay, your going to far with that Hermione,"muttered Ron.

"RON!"yelled Hermione and she kicked him.

"OW OW OW!"he muttered. Voldemort rolled his eyes and turned away from the teenagers.

"So are you going to kill him Lucius or do I have to?"asked Voldemort as if he was talking to a child.

"Oh I'll do it,"said Lucius staring at Draco. Draco looked hurt. Hermione had never seen Draco look so sad.  
Lucius took the knife out of the wall.

I thought you wanted to make it quick he _is_ you're son, but, what ever you prefer,"said Voldemort. Amy closed her eyes shaking with silent sobs. Hermione was in Esper form trying to break the chains everyone was trying to get out of the chains. They needed to help him. Lucius put the knife to Draco's throat.Draco gave his father a hurt look. Draco loved his father they could see that and he was hurting.Just then a deatheater came in.

"My Lord! Members from the ministry of magic are here! Narcissa is distracting them but,"said the deatheater.

"How many?"asked Voldemort.

"Thirteen,"said the deatheater.

"I wanted to watch him die,oh well, when I come back I want him dead,"said Voldemort to Lucius and he left the room.  
Hermione's chains began to break as she pulled harder in her Esper form._yes yes break!_ thought Hermione. Lucius wasn't doing anything, this was a good sign. Maybe he wouldn't do it after all. Really was anyone heartless enough to kill their own child?  
Lucius took the knife away from Draco's throat. _few_ Hermione thought. It turned out Draco meant something to Lucius. Lucius put the knife away and dug in his robes and took out several wands dropped them on the floor and left with out a word. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Draco ran over and found his wand.

"Good. Now unchain us,"said Harry.

"What if I don't want to?"asked Draco.

"Come on! Quit playing around,"said Harry.Draco wasn't playing around.He shot Harry a look of hatred.

"I think I'll just leave you here,"said Draco. Harry looked shocked.

"I thought we were friends!"said Harry.

"Oh, you didn't want to be my friend if you remember,"said Draco.

"You're still on about that!?"asked Harry. Draco shook his head.

"You don't know what it's like to always be "the bad guy" everyone takes one look at my family and hates me,"said Draco.

"They don't hate you because of you're family they hate you because you're a jerk! You were just going to die for us, now your betraying us?"said Mel looking amazed. Draco didn't meet her eyes.

"I was raised to hate you, I was raised to join Voldemort, so I will,"said Draco. Hermione gawked.

"Whats gotten into you!"Hermione yelled.

"Nothing. It's how I am, I don't know what got into me, thinking I could be friends with you idiots,"said Draco.

"This- this isn't you snap out of it!"yelled Hermione. Draco looked away from her.

"I knew you'd join me in the end,"whispered a cold voice. Voldemort came out of the shadows.

"Where the hell did you come from?"asked Draco. Lucius walked back in.

"I came in a few minutes ago. I had a feeling you'd change your mind, now kill the mudblood,"said Voldemort. Draco nodded and pointed his wand at her.

"Draco!"said Hermione tears rolling down her face.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"


	28. Here We Are Again

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, ****blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color** **florelinca soie corps,****Punkette-Witch**,**FLORENCIA SOIECORPS**,**June22**,**chicka-dee940**, **and ****SacredYoukai** f**or reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**I'm sorry for being so late and i'm sorry for how short this update is. Unfortunately, I have more bad news. I'm not going to be able to update until some time in January due to holidays and birthdays, etc. I have NOT abandoned this fanfic and I WILL write more! Updates are just slow around this time of year. Happy holidays all. :)**

The spell hit her in the chest. Nothing happened. Hermione played dead with all her acting skills. She made her body hang from the chains limp and changed back into her human form. She muttered a low breathing spell so it looked like she wasn't breathing. She didn't know if Draco had planned to kill her or not.She wanted with all her soul for Draco to have planned it not to work and for her to fake dead.

"HERMIONE!"yelled Harry in shock.

"_Hermione!?"_ came Jessica's voice in her head.

"_weird I can talk to you in my head. 'm still alive don't worry,"_ Hermione thought.

"_Ok I'll tell the others,"_ came Jessica voice. _Don't! Voldemort can read minds to a point so shut up! _Hermione thought.Jessica didn't answer back.

"I'm still chained to the wall,"said Amy.

"Trust me, she's not on Potter's side,"Draco said coolly. Harry glared at Draco muttering threats. "She's a Davenport,we can trust her, her father's a deatheater,"Draco said and Voldemort got rid of her chains. She smiled sweetly.

"You two watch the prisoners and dispose the Mudblood's body,"said Voldemort. He left and Lucius followed. Amy glared at Draco darkly once they were gone.

"You killed her! I can't believe you killed her I mean she never really tickled me pink but how could you kill her!"said Amy looking horrified. Draco shrugged. Hermione didn't know if it was safe to show she was alive. Amy kicked Draco where it hurts.

"ow,"he gasped. Amy did a spell and the chains disappeared. Hermione fell to the floor._ow _she thought.

Ron dove at Draco and tackled him. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"he yelled. Draco pointed his wand at Ron. "_AVADA KED_-"started Draco but Ron backed off.

"Right, now who's the deatheater here? ME! So we're going to be listening to ME got it?"asked Draco twirling his wands in his hands. _why is he still pretending? unless he really thought he had killed her?_

"I've gone against Voldemort himself!You think I'm afraid of you?"asked Harry. Draco shrugged.

"Not really, I always thought you were afraid of Weasley's singing voice or him in tights but that's not the point,"said Draco.Hermione suddenly sneezed. Everyone's eyes flew to her.

"HERMIONE! You're alive!"said Ron and he hugged her.

"C-c-cant breath!"she gasped.

"So you didn't kill her?"said Amy.

"You know be better than that! I may be a thief,impostor,manipulator and other things, but, I'm not a murderer. Avada Kedavra doesn't work unless you want the person dead, and that's the last thing I wanted,"said Draco.

"So does this mean we're friends?"asked Harry.

"Not in public,"said Draco.

"WHY DID YOU TRY THE KILLING CURSE ON ME THEN?"Ron demanded.

"I wanted to see the look on your face, if I finished it wouldn't have killed you,"Draco said with a grin. Ron scowled.

"Well, we better get out of here,"said Jessica.

"_Fabulous_ idea,"said Draco.

"Once we walk out that door all manor of evil and destruction is going to happen to us,"Hermione said.

"Destruction,death what are we waiting for?"said Ron.

"Besides I already know I won't live long,"said Draco. This made Hermione cringe along with Amy.

"Think HAPPY thoughts,"said Mel. They got there wands and walked out the door looking left and right.

"So far the coast is clear,"said Amy.

"You're going to jinx it,"hissed Serenity.

"I wonder where Link is?"Muttered Jessica. They all stared at her. "What?" They crept down the hall quietly.

"So far so good,"said Serenity. They came to one of the many sitting rooms that lead to a hallway that lead to their escape.

"You're mum and Link are in that room,"whispered Harry looking at Draco.

"Link? Good I'm gonna kill him!"said Jessica.

"Oh no you aren't we can't just go busting in there,"said Hermione.

"Oh yes we can! On the count of three we push Weasley in for a distraction and run? sound good?"whispered Draco.

"No!"said Mel.

"I can stun Link, if he isn't prepared,"said Rachel.

"Would you call eating a pizza unprepared?"asked Draco.

"Yeah,"said Jessica.

"Ok, just checking. Those pizza's can be dangerous!"said Draco.

"How?"Asked Ron bizarrely.

"First of all,they can burn the roof of you're mouth like hell,second they turn woman into pigs,and third there round,"said Draco.

"There round?"Asked Ron.

"Yes, and you know whats weird? If there round why the hell are they in a square box! It just doesn't make sense,"said Draco.  
"Malfoy you have issues,"said Ron. Draco ignored him.

"You know whats _weirder_? If you cut the pizza the pieces are triangles and-"

"Draco sweetie, honey,SHUT UP!"yelled Amy. Draco smirked.

"I was just saying, you can't trust those pizzas!"said Draco. Ron rolled his eyes.

" Ok, so, Rachel goes in stuns him and we're home free,"asked Harry.

"I suppose,"said Draco.

"Isn't it a bit unfair? I mean we should give him a fighting chance!"said Mel.

"Weasley she's crushing on Link!"said Draco.

"AM NOT!"yelled Mel.

"My Mel wouldn't crush on the enemy!"said Ron.

"Hey, Hermione did,"he said with a grin.Hermione blushed. Ron glared.

"You're no longer the enemy you're the pain in my-"

"Shh they will hear you,"said Serenity.

"I think someones coming,"Jessica whispered.

"Oh that's grand,"said Draco.

"Super squad into the living room! Mission: Get Links pizza! Oh, and knock him out,"said Mel. They stormed in.

"_STUPIFY_!"yelled Rachel pointing her finger at Link. The pizza went flying.

"NO NOT THE PIZZA!"cried Mel.

"Mel get up! Forget about the pizza!"yelled Ron. The spell hadn't worked on Link.

"He's wearing Mythril,"said Jessica.

"Oh yeah Magus's like Rachel cant touch Mythril right?"said Harry.

"Now you tell us!"Snapped Draco.

"THE PIZZA'S SO YOUNG,"cried Mel.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE PIZZA!"yelled Jessica. Link took out his wand. They ran for the door Narcissa was watching in shock. Link ran after them.

"Oh great idea!"Snapped Draco.

"The poor poor pizza,"said Mel sadly.

"SHUT UP! IT'S JUST PIZZA!"yelled Jessica.

"_PETREFICUS TOTALLUS_!"yelled Link Draco fell.

"Draco!"yelled Hermione stopping.

"ARE YOU MAD WOMAN? KEEP RUNNING FORGET ABOUT HIM!"yelled Ron.

"Oh you wont be going anywhere."Hissed a cold voice. Voldemort had heard the racket and had come with about a dozen deatheaters. Draco was coughing. Voldemort walked over to him and kicked him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"yelled Hermione.

"And I actually believed you killed her.I admire your acting skills,"said Voldemort looking at Draco. Draco began to cough up blood.  
"MY BABY!"Cried Narcissa.

"I gave you your chance, AVADA KEDERV-"

"WAIT!"yelled Lucius.

"What?"said Voldemort lowering his wand.

"He is going to die anyway why not just wait until then? He will suffer more that way,"said Lucius. Draco stared at him. Voldemort smiled.

"Link let him move,"said Voldemort. Link undid the spell. Draco was still coughing.

"Nott take them to the dungeons and lock them up! Knock out the Magus! The rest of you follow me!"said Voldemort.They were lead back to the dungeons and all were chained.  
"Man, we are here a lot aren't we?"sighed Harry.

"So how long do you think before Rachel wakes up?"asked Jess.

"Who knows?"moaned Amy.

"We have to get out of here!"said Serenity. Hermione transformed into her Esper from. Draco suddenly smirked.

"You do realize when she does that somehow her clothes seem to disappear?"He said.

"OH GOD HE'S RIGHT-MY EYES!"yelled Ron. Amy made an attempt to kick Draco but failed.

"I have a girlfriend I have a girlfriend I have a oh screw it she's knocked out anyway!"said Harry and he eyed Hermione.

"Men are such pigs!"hissed Hermione pulling on the chains.SNAP the chains broke. she found her wand,which was in a pile on the floor, and broke everyones chains but Draco and Harry's. She transformed back to herself.

"THANK GOD CLOTHES!"cried Ron.

"Come on let us go!"said Harry.

"You two are _pigs_ I think I'll just leave you there!"said Hermione.

"Oh come on Hermione I was just joking!"said Harry.

"Is that what your going to tell Rachel?"Asked Hermione.

"You wont tell her will you?"said Harry nervously.

"No, YOU WILL!"said Hermione.

"Fine just let me go!"said Harry. Hermione blasted his chains off. "Thanks,"he muttered.

"AND YOU!"said Hermione looking at Draco angrily.

"What? It's not my fault I notice the obvious!"said Draco.

"Come on lets go. Leave him,"said Hermione.


	29. Perverts

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, ****blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color** **florelinca soie corps,****Punkette-Witch**,**FLORENCIA SOIECORPS**,**June22**,**chicka-dee940**,**SacredYoukai** **Raven Craft****, and ****Lupin's Mistress**** for reviewing :)**

**Authors Note: I'M BACK! And i'm sorry it took me SO long! I plan to update every Friday, except next Friday i'm getting my teeth pulled so we will see how it goes.**

**

* * *

**

"COME ON! You can't leave me here like this!"cried Draco.

"Your right,"said Amy and she ran over and slapped him. "THAT'S FOR LOOKING AT ANOTHER GIRL WHILE I'M DATING YOU!"

"I'M DIEING AND YOU TWO ARE MAD AT ME? YOUR SO HURTFUL!"Yelled Draco. Amy and Hermione were quiet. Hermione unchained him. "Thank you!"

"Come on lets go,"said Serenity.

"Hey Hermione could you go in your Esper form I want to see how big they are again,"said Draco.

"How big what are?"Harry said curiously.

"Her, well, you know,"said Draco with a smirk.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU PERVERTED PIG!"yelled Hermione.

"Stop yelling! The deatheaters will hear!"hissed Draco.

" If you weren't dieing id-"

"You'd what?"

"I'd hurt you,"Hermione muttered.

"Lets just go, please?"Harry said. They quietly sneaked out of the dungeons, through the living room, and out the door onto Malfoy grounds.

"Were almost home free!"said Mel.

"Now come on lets run for our lives!"yelled Harry they all started to run.

"GUYS WAIT!"yelled Draco who was far behind. He was wheezing. "I c-cant breath!" Jessica kicked him in the stomach. "UGH!"he moaned.

"Can you breath now?"Jessica asked.

"You-could have killed me you crazy woman!"Draco gasped. Jessica smiled brightly.

"Come on lets walk really quickly away,"sighed Harry helping Draco up

. "It will take us forever to get back to school!"moaned Serenity.

"Not if we find the Knight bus we just need to find the road,"said Harry.

"NEED AIR!"gasped Draco.

"Oh quit it!"snapped Amy.

"I'm serious I cant breath!"he cried.

"Yes you can, now keep moving!"said Hermione. He followed quietly glaring.They finally found the gate. Draco pushed it open and they walked past the abandoned looking town into an old abandoned looking road. Harry stuck his wand out and the Knight bus appeared. They all got on.

"Er, do any of you have any money?"Harry muttered. There was a loud groan from them all.

"Welcome to the Knight bus-"

"NOT NOW SHUT UP! LET US ON AND MOVE!"Yelled Draco. Stan stared at him.

"Well he's a bit grumpy isn't he?"said Stan. Draco muttered something along the words of get screwed but no one was sure. "Fine lets get to it since pretty boy is in such a rush that will be lets see 20 galleons."

"We don't have any money,"said Harry with a sigh looking at the ground. He looked behind him back at Malfoy manor and shuddered.

"Sorry then you will have to get off."said Stan. Draco looked ready to explode. He pushed everyone out of the way and stood face to face with Stan.

"Get off? GET OFF! WE ARE BEING CHASED BY DEATHEATERS IF YOU DO NOT MOVE THIS THING WITH US ON IT I WILL PERSONALLY-"

"Draco don't insult the nice man!"hissed Hermione.

"Deatheaters?"said Stan.

"You know! Those mindless morons in black capes? Murderers?"said Draco. Stan was quiet.

"Fine get on but you owe Me 'Arry,"he said. "Thanks a lot."said Harry.

"Wait did he call me pretty boy?"asked Draco as they all found a bed.

"You just realized that?"Asked Amy alarmed.

"I am not a pretty boy!"said Draco defensively.

"It's kind of a little late for that."said Ron.

"Harry can I talk to you alone?"asked Stan. The Knight bus began moving as Harry nodded looking at Stan curiously.

"Guess we should all go to sleep,"said Hermione.

"You expect me to lay on one of these beds? Do you know how many people have laid on it? It's infested with germs!"said Draco.

"Frankly I'm to tired to care,"said Hermione plopping on bed.

"Beats chains,"Mel said happily. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Stan.

"Your friend,the blonde rude kid, did you know he's dying?"asked Stan.

"Yes I did, but, how do you know?"asked Harry.

"It's the _Laviasis _poison. My Uncle died of it! I can tell he 'as it I know the symptoms! How long has he had it?"asked Stan. Harry looked at the blond boy putting his cloak over his bed before he laid on it.

"Two weeks. Will the symptoms get worse? He already has trouble walking and is coughing up blood,"said Harry.

"Yes it gets worse! The nightmares will come and the delusion!"said Stan.

"Nightmares?"asked Harry and he frowned he didn't remember Madam Pomfrey saying anything about nightmares.

"He will suffer from realistic nightmares. If he gets hurt in the dream he gets hurt in real life!"cried Stan. Harry was shocked. "The nightmares are enough to drive him mad! They are horrible nightmares from his darkest thoughts and feelings or memories! It's how the poison works! It's not enough just to kill 'em slowly they have to curse them with the darkness to!"said Stan.

"What happens if they die in the dream?"Asked Harry.

"Do you know what a Dementor is?"asked Stan. Harry swallowed hard.

"Are you saying that if Draco dies in his dream he will turn into a dementor?"asked Harry.

"You need to catch up on your history don't you?"asked Stan.

"Well will he?"asked Harry.

"Yes. You see Salazar Slytherin created the dementors. He invented the poison to get rid of all who dirty the pureblood name by falling for a muggle or muggleborn. However, it had a side effect he didn't expect. A few weeks before they die they have nightmares. From their deepest darkest thoughts. There skin begins to turn grey and they become very nasty lookin. When they die in the dream you turn into a dementor. A hateful creature that lives off other's misery and feeds on souls because there soul is as good as gone.Salazar didn't expect this and invented a cure, but, the cure is long forgotten. Not trying to scare you Mr.Potter but most who suffer the poison don't die.They transform into Dementors. It's all hushed up and they let there loved ones think they died when they really are dementors. It's very rare for the person to actually die! It's quite sad actually. At least that's how legend goes. My uncle was a lucky one he died!"said Stan. Harry found his hands shaking.

"Well it's not going to happen to Draco!"said Harry.

"Well of course it ain't! As long as you give him dreamless potions he's all set!"said Stan. Harry walked back to the others shakily.

"Harry your pale as a ghost!"said Hermione. Harry told them what he heard from Stan. Hermione stared wide eyed. "Rubbish!"

"Are you sure?"asked Jess.

"He's made it up! Or heard it from someone who has made it up! That is not what is going to happen!"Yelled Hermione. Draco was oddly silent.

"You haven't had any weird nightmares have you?"asked Amy.

"No not yet."

"Well we best get some rest before we reach Hogsmead,"said Hermione.They all eventually fell asleep. Stan looked at the passengers with a shake of his head as they all sleep peacefully, the first comfortable sleep they had had in awhile.

Everyone woke up the next day.

"Ah good your awake! Were almost there!"said Stan. Harry sat up groggily looking out the window watching things flash by. They stopped at Hogsmead. "Right this time it's on the house but next time you owe me. And remember what I told you 'Arry!"

"Right,"said Harry. Draco shot Stan a dark look. They got off the Knight bus and walked out of the town and up to Hogwarts. They walked in to find the great hall empty, students must have been at their classes. They made their way to Dumbledore's office, said the password, (jumping jelly beans) and they walked in. Dumbledore looked up and stood up.

"What happened,"was all Dumbledore said. They told him most of what happened and the dementor thing.

"Wait here and I shall discus it with Madam Pomfrey,"said Dumbledore. He came back ten minutes later with a flask full of yellow liquid. "Your blood has come back from Saint Mungos it is confirmed that you have the laviasis poison. The effects your friend spoke of are true. Most of the general public doesn't know that. I'm surprised he did. He failed to mention the high delirium. Draco will sometimes forget where he is and who you are,"said Dumbledore.

"That's just dandy,"said Draco with a roll of his eyes.

"Miss.Weasley still hasn't come back from her journey into the past-yes I know about that,"said Dumbledore looking at all of them.

"GINNY WENT INTO THE PAST!"yelled Ron.

"I thought you knew..."muttered Hermione.

"YOU SENT MY LITTLE SISTER INTO THE PAST?"Yelled Ron.

"Yeah so she could get the damn cure!"snapped Hermione.

"YOU SENT MY SISTER THAT FAR INTO THE PAST?"Ron demanded.

"Ronald we've been through this,"Hermione said with a sigh.

"What about the pee in the bottle?"asked Draco giving a disgusted look at the medicine.

"It is not urine. It is a dreamless potion,"said Dumbledore.

"I don't care what you say, it looks like pee,"said Draco.

"Take one sip a night don't over do it,"said Dumbledore.

"Right like i'd want to,"said Draco looking at it with distaste.

"Mr.Weasley I have contacted your mother and told her about your sister going back in time,"said Dumbledore. Ron groaned loudly.

"She'll blame me!"Ron muttered.

"I suggest you all go back to your common rooms or even stay the night in here if you wish, rest up,"said Dumbledore and he left. Madam Pomfrey disappeared to do more research about the poison. They were left alone.

"Well I'm glad to be back here,"said Harry.

"Yeah... I'll see you all later,"muttered Draco and he decided to take a walk around the castle.

"He's going to die isn't he?"cried Jessica.

"We can only hope Ginny finds a cure. Amy you do realize that means I can have him back,"said Hermione. "

To late _darling_ mudblood. I'm not giving him up,"said Amy. Hermione shot Amy a death glare.

"I have to go find Draco I'm his bodyguard,"said Harry sensing a fight looking for an excuse to get away.

"And I um have to take a shower!"said Mel.

"YEAH ME TO!"said Jessica.

I have to um feed Draco's ferret!"said Serenity.

"I want to watch."said Rachel happily. Harry walked out of the room and found Draco outside. It was chilly and Draco had his cloak rapped around him he was sitting on Hogwarts front steps. Harry sat next to him.

"What do you want Potter?"asked Draco.

"I'm supposed to be your bodyguard remember?"said Harry.

"That's not why you came."

"Mostly because Hermione and Amy were about to have a fight. Everyone ran for it. Mel and Jess went to go take showers and Serenity went to feed your ferret! I didn't even know you had a ferret!"

"Wait-repeat that again!"said Draco his eyes lighting up.

"Er, I didn't even know you had a ferret?"said Harry insecurely.

"Not that you dolt the shower thing!"

"Mel and Jessica are going to take showers?"said Harry.

"QUICK TO THE SHOWERS!"yelled Draco and he took off. Harry ran after him.

"Your not serious!"Harry huffed.

"Of course I am Potter. I'm gonna die! I want to see if we can actually get away with this! Now which bathroom are they showering in?"asked Draco.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? THIS IS JESSICA AND MEL WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! RON WILL KILL ME. AND JESSICA HELLO WE ARE TALKING ABOUT JESSICA! SHE WILL KILL US!"yelled Harry.

"I'm going to die anyway doesn't worry me any!"said Draco. Harry sighed.

"There in the prefects bathroom,"he muttered.

"Good! Lets go!"said Draco.

"That's invading their personal privacy!"Harry cried.

"Potter I know you have never seen a girl even half naked. I understand if you don't want to go. We know your gay anyway. It might be uncomfortable for you.Maybe you should try and watch Snape change,"muttered Draco.

"THAT'S SICK! I AM NOT GAY AND EVEN IF I WAS I WOULD NOT FANCY SNAPE!"yelled Harry.

"Shh they will hear us,"muttered Draco as he opened the prefects door. Two showers were running.

"You take the left one I'll take the right,"said Draco.

"And if they see us?"said Harry.

"Try to think of a good excuse,"said Draco.

"Ron is going to kill me if I see Mel! And I shudder to think what Jessica will do to me,"said Harry with a sigh. Draco ignored him and walked quietly over to the right shower. Harry walked towards the left. Draco was peaking through the other shower's curtain. Harry knew he was to clumsy to even go that close. Harry decided he shouldn't be doing this. He walked over to Draco quietly. Harry was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea and he pushed Draco into the shower and booked it. A scream came from the shower.

"PERVERT!"Yelled Mel.

"I didn't mean-"said Draco.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"yelled Mel hitting him with her bath sponge.

"Mel you okay?"Called Jessica.

"I-didn't-mean-"muttered Draco.

"OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!"she screamed still whacking Draco with the bath sponge. Draco ran out of the bathroom and ran into Ron.

"Watch it Malfoy. Why are you all wet?"asked Ron.

"Don't want to talk about it. Where is Potter I'm going to kill him,"said Draco looking around nervously.

"He said he was going to look for you, speaking of you, what happened? You look like someone attacked you!"said Ron.

"RONNIE!"yelled a voice. Mel ran down the hall to Ron in a towel.

"I have to go!"said Draco and he ran.

"He has issues,"muttered Ron.

"RONNIE"cried Mel.

"What?"he asked. Mel told him what happened. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"yelled Ron. Draco flew down the hall.

"MR.MALFOY!"screeched Professor.McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor."muttered Draco. "No running in the halls! Really-"

"Look I'd love to listen to your babbling but I really have to go,"said Draco. Ron turned the corner.

"MALFOY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"yelled Ron running after him.

"MR.WEASLEY NO RUNNING IN THE HALL!"yelled McGongall. Draco ran. "MR.MALFOY!"yelled McGonagall. Ron ran after him. "WEASLEY!"yelled McGonagall.Ron cornered Draco by the great hall where dinner had just begun. There weren't many people there all the tables were joined into one.

"I'M GOING TO FREAKIN KILL YOU!"yelled Ron.

"Look it wasn't my fault! Potter convinced me to go. Then he pushed me into Perky's shower stall,"said Draco. Ron stared at him. "What?"asked Draco.

"Did you just call my girlfriend Perky?"asked Ron. on I'm gonna die maybe even turn into a dementor! Don't hurt me!"said Draco quickly.

"If you weren't going to die I'd kill you!"mumbled Ron.

"Come on lets eat I'm starving,"said Draco. Draco sat down and Ron sat across from him still looking angry.

"Everyone should be coming soon."muttered Ron.

"Man Perky can hit hard,"muttered Draco.

"CUT IT OUT!"yelled Ron.

"Look I know it bugs you that I saw your girlfriend naked. It's like I can't even say the name Mel with out you freaking out!"said Draco. Ron stared at him darkly.

"I called her Perky again didn't I?"said Draco.

"This isn't funny Malfoy! shut up!"Said Ron.

"Fine whatever. Hm what food should I eat? I'm going to die and there are so many choices,"muttered Draco. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you try those ribs I think I saw Some first year sneeze on them,they might kill you faster and do us all a favor,"said Ron.

"Speaking of Ribs Perky has got to eat something!"said Draco. Ron made a growling noise. "As far as I'm concerned me and you are even. I mean the woman whacked me over the head a Jillian times! But it was a nice view! It could have been worse though she could have used a back scratcher or something! The loofah was much softer! So I'll stop I wont torment you anymore!"said Draco.

"Hey Draco whats up?"said Hermione sitting down next to Draco.

"RON'S NAKED GIRLFRIEND BEAT ME WITH HER LOOFAH!"

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter etc and I don't own the bit about the loofah. Some of those lines came from Sluggy Freelance.**


	30. A trip down memory road, literally

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color** **florelinca soie corps,****Punkette-Witch**,**FLORENCIA SOIECORPS**,**June22**,**chicka-dee940**,**SacredYoukai** **Raven Craft****Lupin's Mistress****Cillyme****, and Aly for reviewing :) **

**Hi aly! waves **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Never will.**

**

* * *

**The whole hall stared at them. "DIE!"yelled Ron and he punched Draco in the face and walked away muttering curse words 

"Draco why did Ron just hit you?"asked Hermione.

"Because I don't think he knows what a loofah is..."muttered Draco.

"Technically it was a Mesh-bath-sponge. Not a loofah,"whispered a voice. Mel was standing behind them.

"Er how long have you been listening Mel?"said Draco nervously.

"What happened to _perky_?"She asked.

"Come on I'm gonna die give me some slack!"said Draco.Mel stared at him darkly and went to go find Ron.

"Few, thank god that is over,"said Draco.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU ASSHOLE!"Yelled Amy walking over to him. Draco sighed. She slapped him across the face. "YOU WERE LOOKING AT SOME GIRL IN THE SHOWER!?"yelled Amy.

"Let the whole school know,"muttered Draco as everyone at the table began whispering.

"WERE THROUGH!"yelled Amy.

"YES!"cried Hermione.

"But-AMY!?"Cried Draco. Amy stormed off angrily.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!"said Hermione. Draco groaned.

"I need a maitai. This SUCKS!"Draco muttered. Hermione sat smiling. Link walked in the great hall. Well, walk wasn't quite the word, he had the Malfoy arrogance about him and it was as if he almost glided.

"Well look who's back,"said Hermione.

"Or beer."said Draco to himself. Link walked over to them out of the shadows, wearing all black.

"Well look at the little deatheater,"said Hermione darkly. Draco looked up at Link and gave him a small nod. Link looked horrified.

"God Draco you look awful! _What _happened?"said Link.

"Got attacked by multiple girls and a weasel,"said Draco.

"A weas- oh never mind! We need to talk!"Hissed Link.

"Does this mean were breaking up?"Draco asked with a very serious face which made Hermione chuckle. Link rolled his eyes. Draco got up and followed Link outside of Hogwarts and the two sat on the empty steps.

"What do you want to talk about? If it has anything to do with Your love life I'm out of here,"said Draco.

"No it's not."

"What is it then?"

"I don't want to be a deatheater anymore,"said Link. Draco stared at him.

"Your not serious right?"asked Draco.

"Yes! I am serious!"said Link sounding offended.

"Hello!"Draco said and he rapped his knuckles against Link's forehead like he was knocking. Link scowled. "Don't you remember why you joined in the first place? So they wouldn't kill you. You just cant stop being a deatheater!" Link looked down.

"I never wanted to join and you know it. and I'm so _sick_ of it! Jessica wont even look at me anymore!"Cried Link.

"It could be that hideous pimple of yours,"muttered Draco.Link shot him a dark look. "Okay okay. It _could_ be because your a deatheater and betrayed us all, but, I'm voting on the pimple."

"Look I want you to help me quit,"said Link.

"This isn't smoking Link. I can't give you a pep talk to fight the dirty urges. Well I could, but, people around our conversations might get the wrong idea. Besides you cant quit! Haven't you been listening? Voldemort will tear you to shreds. I'm going to die and your going to spend the rest of your life a slobbering deatheater get over it!"Snapped Draco.

"Draco your not going to die!"said Link angrily.

"Yes your right there is that seventy percent chance I'll turn into a dementor. Lucky me

"Look I'm going to try my best to make sure your gonna be okay. You and Jessica are all I have. Now I want to quit working for Voldemort. I'm going to pretend to work for him and really be spying on him."Link said. Draco stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Your a dead man! Your deader than...ME!"said Draco.

"Thanks for your support."muttered Link sarcastically.

"Fine fine fine! Okay I'm actually happy you quit being Voldemort's servant,is that what you wanted to hear?"said Draco. Link nodded. "Come on. everyone is sitting and I can tell them er the good news." they walked back into the castle and to the table where The whole gang was excluding Amy. "Good news peeps Links decide to join the loser crew. That being us,"said Draco.

"No were the super-squad! Ive named us!"said Mel.

"Whatever,"said Draco.

"So your not a deatheater anymore?"asked Jessica.

"No."said Link.

"Good."said Jessica and she slapped him across the face. He stared at her shocked.

"That was for BEING a deatheater. Okay I forgive you!"said Jessica sounding bubbly.

"You are a strange strange girl. Now I wonder if it had been you I had seen in the shower, if you would have beaten me over the head with a loofah,"said Draco. Ron made a growling noise.

"No I would have launched the razor I was using up your nose,"said Jessica sweetly.

"You frighten me."said Draco and Jessica cackled evilly. Hermione shot Link a dark look.

"How do we know we can trust him?"She asked.

"Because I said so. Look Ive known him all my life. He's a good guy."said Draco.

"How long have you two been living together?"asked Serenity.

"Since we were about I dunno four?"said Draco. Link nodded.

"Link not trying to be nosy or anything but how did your parents die?"asked Harry.

"Aw, orphans bonding."muttered Draco. Link punched Draco in the stomach Harry kicked Draco in the nose and Jessica started slapping him multiple times.Draco started coughing up blood and they all backed away."I-guess I deserved that!"Draco gasped.

"How could you say that!"hissed Jessica.

"I'm me. I'm mean, I'm dieing, get over it,"said Draco wiping blood off his lips.

"Want me to launch this fork up your nose?"hissed Jessica.

"I can go get my loofah."said Mel. Serenity suddenly made a weird noise. It was kind of like a scream. Her eyes were glowing green.

"Um Serenity?"said Harry.

"The girls eyes are glowing green. GLOWING PEOPLE. This is definitely not good."Muttered Draco. Serenity was shaking slightly.

"Whats wrong with her!"cried Rachel.

* * *

Serenity had a splitting headache. She heard the others talking something about a fork up someones nose...she wasn't sure. She stared at her plate. everything was foggy everything suddenly turned black! She opened her eyes. Link was standing in front of her in a different outfit. He was very pale. next to him was Draco. 

"Link?"said Serenity standing up.Draco and Narcissa were there to. She looked around she was at Malfoy manor.

"What the hell!?"Serenity yelled. They were in a small room with a golden wall paper decoration. There was a huge fire place with engravings of snakes carved into it. There was a large couch and a bookshelf. Voldemort entered the room with Lucius.

"Lovely."moaned Link.

"Link Draco come on lets go!"said Serenity. The two ignored her. Serenity stared at Voldemort in fear but he didn't look at her. No one was looking at her.

"My Lord,"said Narcissa and she bowed and left.

"Draco leave,"said Lucius.

"What am I a dog? You can't command me to do stuff like that, it's just not right,"said Draco. Voldemort gave him a cold look. "On the other hand it's such a beautiful day why spend it inside! I think I'll go and make out with Link's girlfriend have fun Link!"said Draco walking out the door.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE SERIOUS!"yelled Link.

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"yelled Serenity.Again she was ignored. The door slammed. Link took a bite of an apple. "I wont let you hurt us!"said Serenity bravely standing in front of Voldemort. Her knees almost buckled she was shaking in fear. That's when Voldemort walked right_ through_ her! "WHAT THE HELL!?"yelled Serenity.

"Hello Link. I want you to join me,"said Voldemort.

"AM I A BLOODY GHOST!?"Serenity demanded. Link didn't reply to Voldemort. He stared at the ground deep in thought.

"Lucius tells me your not really up to it. And I don't like that. That makes me mad. Mad enough to _kill_."said Voldemort.

"Why do you want a kid like me to join you?"asked Link.

"I need someone to spy for me. Keep an eye on that fool Dumbledore,"said Voldemort.

"Why not Draco?"asked Link.

"Although Draco has _unique_ qualities, you have more for my use,"said Voldemort.

"In other words I'm smarter right?" said Link.

"HELLO! WHAT AM I A GHOST? WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON!"yelled Serenity. Link sighed. "You cant see or hear me can you?"Whispered Serenity waving her hand in front of Link.

"Will you join me?"asked Voldemort.

"Eh what the heck I'll join you. It might even be fun in a twisted demented kind of sick way,"said Link.

"YOU ALREADY DID-wait am I in a _memory_?"said Serenity.

"Excellent would you like to suffer standing or kneeling?"Voldemort asked.

"What!?"said Link.

"I have to burn the dark mark into you,"said Voldemort. Link gulped.

"Standing,"he said and stood up and chucked his apple out the open window. Voldemort smirked.

"_MORSMORDRE_!"said Voldemort. Link screamed but was still standing.

"Strong boy you have here Lucius, he will do well."said Voldemort. Link looked at his forearm to see the ugly skull with the snake through it's mouth.

"I'm in a memory Link's memory! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"yelled Serenity. Everything faded into nothingness. She opened her eyes to see Draco standing over her.

"Damn she's awake. Now I cant seduce her."said Draco.

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding."said Draco. Serenity was back at Hogwarts.

"You okay? Your eyes got all green and then you fainted!"said Hermione looking worried.

"I was in a memory."said Serenity.

"Who's? What was it like? Did you say you were _in_ it?"asked Ron.

"It was like I was there. I was at Malfoy manor and Voldemort was there and he wanted Link to join him. It was like I was a ghost, all I could do was watch."said Serenity.

"You saw one of my memories?"asked Link.

"Or Voldemort's or who ever Else was there to witness it. She is a memory reader and all,"said Jessica as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"It was really weird,"said Serenity.

"Now what would happen if you went into someones memory and in that memory they were having sex?"said Draco.

"OH GOD!"said Serenity,"That is just wrong and horrible!" Draco smirked.

"Man I wish I could read memories."said Draco with a grin on his face. Ron glared.

"One more word and my foot is gonna go up your-"

"Here I am poisoned and your threatening me!"said Draco faking to be hurt.

"That was weird,but, in a way kind of fun. I could find out everyone's deepest secret if I wanted to if I could learn how to control it."said Serenity.

"There's some memories of some of the people here you might not want to see.I'd be careful if I were you,"said Harry grimly.


	31. Christmas Surprises

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, ****blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color** **florelinca soie corps,****Punkette-Witch**,**FLORENCIA SOIECORPS**,**June22**,**chicka-dee940**,**SacredYoukai** **Raven Craft****Lupin's Mistress****Cillyme****, and Aly for reviewing :)**

**I'd never abandon a story! It's just that this is a hard time of the year for me to update.**

**disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

It was days later and the supersquad as Mel called them were sitting in the great hall chatting. Draco didn't look to good. He was very pale and there seemed to be no life in him and he had heavy bags under his eyes.

"Have you been getting any sleep at all?"said Amy.

"What do you care we are not dating remember."Snapped Draco moodily.

"She's right mate, you look horrible."Said Ron.

"Weasley sorry to say this, but, I never look horrible, _ever_."

"I suppose you haven't looked in a mirror then." Draco scowled at Ron. And took out a mirror observing himself and grimaced.

"You look like your dieing,"said Serenity.

"Well Serenity dear I kind of am."said Draco moodily biting into a bagel.

"Link did he go to bed last night?"Asked Jessica looking at Draco with concern.

"For a little while but then er, he stayed up,"said Link.

"Why?"said Hermione.

"I haven't been sleeping well. It's really none of your business,"said Draco angrily.

"You have been having nightmares haven't you,"said Mel quietly looking down. Draco slowly nodded. Everyone was silent.

"Haven't you been taking the dreamless potion!"cried Hermione.

"I did for a while but..."said Draco and he fell into silence.

"But what?"cried Hermione.

"I don't want to take it anymore."said Draco.

"It doesn't matter what you want! Draco these dreams can turn you into a dementor!"snapped Hermione. Draco was silent. Hermione sighed and held her head in her hands."Link each night make sure he takes the potion!"

"Okay," said Link. Draco muttered some curse words.

"Draco I know you hate taking medicine, but, really! This is dangerous!"said Hermione. Draco nodded and sighed.

"I know, I know,"Draco said. Hermione sighed and looked at him with worry.

"Christmas is almost here,"said Harry changing the subject. Draco was thankful for the subject change.

"That reminds me I cant wait to see the look on Weasleys face when he gets what I got him,"said Draco suddenly looking a lot more alive.

"Mel remind me to throw that gift out the window,"said Ron alarmed. Draco laughed darkly.

"Is it something bad?"said Mel.

"Of course not perky.I actually liked it. I just feel that Ron needs it more than I,"said Draco with an evil grin.

"Ronnie burn that gift,"Ordered Mel. Draco smirked. A dark black owl flew through the window just then and it landed on Draco's shoulder and dropped a dark green letter on the table.

"Well this should be interesting. I haven't gotten mail since I started sitting at the Gryffindor table,"said Draco picking it up. Seamus hissed at Draco and Draco hissed back causing Seamus to move several seats over.

"Well open it I want to see!"said Jessica. Draco ripped it open and read it.

"Well! What does it say?"asked Hermione.

"Nothing."said Draco looking pale.

"Come on give it to me!"said Hermione.

"No."

"Who's it from?"

"No one!"

"Come on let me see it!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

Everyone stared at Draco and Hermione as they bickered back and forth. Harry scratched his head observing the green envelope looking for an address. He didn't see one. They all looked at Draco waiting for an answer.

"Well, you can't read it because, uh-" Hermione grabbed it out of his hands. "Hey give it

back!"Draco yelled angrily.

"No.I wanna read it!"said Hermione and she opened it and began to read:

_Draco,_

_I have the cure. If you don't come in twenty four hours and join me I'll smash it. If you wish to come and join me go to Hogsmead at 8:30 PM Christmas night. Not Christmas eve. If you don't believe me about the cure still meet me and I'll show it to you._

_--**The dark lord.** _

"And why didn't you want to show us this?"said Hermione angrily showing it to the others.

"I didn't want to worry you,"said Draco.

"Well don't go he's obviously lying,"said Harry.

"I think we should. I mean, what could it hurt just checking it out you know?"said Link.

"Well you used to be a deatheater you tell us whats going to happen!"Snapped Jessica.

"Guys! shut up. Look Christmas isn't for a few days. Chill out relax enjoy the snow,"said Draco with a shrug.

"When the time comes I say we all meet with him or who ever will be waiting,"said Harry. Hermione sighed. "Anyway lets focus on now because this might be my last Christmas you all have to get me good presents!"said Draco.

"Who says your getting any?"Scoffed Ron.

"After all the cash I put into your gift Weasley,"said Draco looking sad.

"Your bloody rich! that's not fair!"said Ron.

"Okay okay fine. I'm just messing with you all anyway I don't want anything. Well, maybe all the girls here naked, but, we don't always get what we want. Eh maybe Perky will do it for me since I'm dieing and all."

"I hate you."Hissed Ron. Draco smirked.

* * *

Christmas day Gryffindor tower:

"Ron here's your last present it's from Malfoy,"said Harry. It was a box with holes in it. Ron opened it and let out a yell. A tarantula crawled out onto Ron's lap.

"RONNIE DON'T MOVE!"cried Mel.

"GET IT OFF!"yelled Ron. It began to crawl up his arm. Ron let out a whimper.

"I'll get it! stay still!"said Hermione. Hermione pushed it into the box and put the lid on tightly.

"I'm gonna bloody kill him!"Ron hissed. Hermione sighed.

"Here Harry this one is from Draco to you,"said Hermione.

"Be careful mate who knows whats in it,"said Ron. Harry opened it nervously. There was pimple cream and dandruff shampoo.

"Oh that's lovely. I think I got the message,"said Harry finding soap also. Harry scowled and Hermione stifled a laugh. Hermione opened hers from Draco. It was a very short see through dress. Hermione blinked observing it. There was a small note in the box that said:

"If he gave Mel one of those I'll kill him even more!"said Ron. Mel opened her gift from Draco. It was a backscratcher. with it was a note saying:

_please please don't attack me with this!_

Hermione chuckled. After they were done with their gifts they got ready for the day and went down into the great hall and sat with the group at the empty Gryffindor table. The whole group was there except for Draco.

"He got me a free certificate to anger management class the little weasel!"said Jessica with a scowl.

"Can't imagine why,"Link said quietly and she punched him in the arm.

"He got me a blow up doll and a note saying I will never get any action with Harry,"sighed Rachel.

"He is awful!"said Hermione trying not to giggle.

"He gave me a hooker suit,"sighed Serenity.

"Draco gave me a really cool knife,"said Link happily. So far the only one really pleased with his gift. Everyone looked at Amy.

"What did he get you?"Asked Hermione.

"The stupid rat faced possessed weasel gave me a free certificate to a lose weight class!"yelled Amy. They all blinked. "Like I need to lose weight! When I get my hands on his scrawny little neck I'll-"

"You'll what?"said Draco who had just arrived. Amy jumped on him and started to choke him.

"I DO NOT NEED TO LOSE WEIGHT!"she yelled.

"S-sorry!"he gasped. She got off him. "It was just a joke." She shot him an evil glare.

"I cant believe you got me a bloody spider!"hissed Ron.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I sent Snape shampoo,"said Draco.

"You gave me shampoo to!"said Harry.

"I know I thought you would want the same shampoo that your lover uses once a year. I swear that's the only time that man showers. Not that I have anything against it. I mean the man can choose not to shower its just-"said Draco and he fell silent noticing that everyone was staring at him oddly. "Right! So erm anyway tonight guess who we are all meeting in Hogsmead!"

"Voldemort, oh joy,"said Harry.

"Or one of his deatheaters. I doubt if he would come here in public,"said Hermione.

"Right well I'm bored, lets play a game,"said Draco grinning evilly.

"What kind of game?"asked Harry alarmed.

"It's called I never,"said Draco showing them a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Where did you get that?"asked Hermione.

"Got it for Christmas from a friend. Come on follow me,"said Draco and he lead them to the room of requirements.

"Now I'll explain the rules!"said Draco, "The player who goes first says something they have never done and if another player has done it they put up a finger and take a swig of fire whiskey. One finger for each time they have done it. The first person with ten fingers up wins. Right easy enough,"said Draco.

"Okay,"said Harry.

"Right one more rule gay people go first,"said Draco.

"I am not gay!"hissed Harry. "I never said you, I just said gay people, hiding something there Potter?"Draco asked his silver blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You implied it!"Harry snapped.

"Just go first,"said Draco.

"Um okay er I never, um tried to fly my broom to the moon,"said Harry smirking. Draco shot Harry a nasty look and put up one finger.

"You tried to fly your broom to the moon?"said Amy. Draco sighed.

"Yes It's something I unfortunately told Potter and now he has used it against me!"said Draco with a scowl.

"Why on earth did you try to fly your broom to the moon?"said Amy.

"I was really tired, well drunk. And No one noticed anyway we were against Hufflepuff and The snitch kept going higher and for some reason I thought it went to the moon. I don't want to talk about it,"sighed Draco and he took a swig of fire whiskey.Hermione giggled.

"Well it's my turn. I never had sex,"said Draco. Ron and Mel put up 4 fingers.

"GOOD GOD MAN! AND WOMAN"said Draco.

"What?"said Mel.

"Your supposed to be Gryffindorks. I know you guys are all up for the braveness and trying new things and stuff but god,"said Draco.

"Your just saying that because you cant get any,"said Mel.

"MOVING ON I BELIEVE IT IS RON'S TURN!"said Draco loudly. Mel and Ron took four swigs each and Ron shuddered.

"Ive never er gotten drunk,"said Ron.

"That'll change real fast,"Draco said nodding at the half empty fire whiskey bottle.Mel put up one finger Harry put up one finger Jessica put up 2 fingers Link put up 3 fingers and Draco put up 10 fingers. Everyone stared at Draco. "What?"He said innocently.

"You've gotten drunk TEN times?"asked Hermione.

"Of course not,"said Draco. Hermione sighed.

"Way more than 10, I just don't' have that many fingers,"Draco said. Hermione stared at him mouth open.

"Your sixteen!"she cried. Draco smirked.

"Well I won,"he said cheerfully reaching for the bottle of fire whiskey with a glint in his eye.


	32. hurt

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, ****GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986****, Jessica, fghd, ****blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color** **florelinca soie corps,****Punkette-Witch**,**FLORENCIA SOIECORPS**,**June22**,**chicka-dee940**,**SacredYoukai** **Raven Craft****Lupin's Mistress****Cillyme****, and Aly for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though. (makes Mel jump through some hoops) mwaha.**

**Alright hopfully the lack of updates ends here!**

**

* * *

**

"How much do you drink?"asked Harry.

"Not _much_! I blame the leprechauns."Sighed Draco chugging the fire whiskey bottle looking happy. "Leprechauns?"said Harry.

"Don't want to talk about it right now,"said Draco and he hiccuped finishing the bottle.

"Draco where did you get that from?"asked Amy.

"Get what from?"asked Draco drunkenly.

"I've never seen anyone finish off a bottle of fire whiskey with out passing out,"Ron said amazed.

"It was half a bottle, but it seems enough to get him drunk,"Hermione said with disapproval.

"It's fire whiskey that's why,"Harry said.Amy was pointing to a huge gash in his arm. it wasn't bleeding but it looked pretty bad. Draco blinked.

"Um you know clumsy me, I must have fell and um hit something,"said Draco.

"Your having more nightmares aren't you?"said Hermione. Draco looked down. "Link I told you to make sure he takes the potion!"yelled Hermione.

"Well it looked like he drank it!"cried Link.

"I tricked you. It tastes disgusting I'm not drinking it!"said Draco.

"It doesn't matter because tonight we are getting the cure."said Jessica.

* * *

**8:29 pm that night.**

"OK where here at Hogsmead where is Voldemort or one of his stupid deatheaters!"said Draco shivering. It was softly snowing and Draco looked at a house longingly where the flickering light of a fire place could be seen through the window. They were around the shrieking shack so they wouldn't be seen but the houses in the distance looked so welcoming. A deatheater came out of No where and walked towards them. They wore a black long cloak. The deatheater took off his hood it was Lucius Malfoy. Draco looked shocked. He took a small glass bottle full of clear liquid in it out.

"I have the cure,"he said smoothly.

"OK gimme."Said Draco.

"You have to sign this with your blood saying that you will join Voldemort. If you do sign and you don't join you will die because you broke your oath. If you sign it and stay true to it you wont die. Sign and I'll give you the cure,"said Lucius.

"And if I don't sign?"said Draco.

"I'll smash it,"said Lucius. Draco looked hurt.

"Come on he's your son just give it to him!"said Jessica angrily.

"Let me think about that,"said Lucius looking thoughtful. "How about, NO."

"You heartless bastard!"snarled Amy.

"Look Honestly I don't care if you live or die. I'm just doing what I was commanded to do,"said Lucius coldly. Draco recoiled like he had been hit.

"HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR ONLY SON DIE?"Yelled Mel. Lucius didn't say anything.

_"Guys? There's ten of us and one of him I say we grab it from him_," Jessica thought to everyone telepathically but Lucius.

Lucius put the cure down gently and put his foot on it.

"If anybody moves I'll crush it,"he said.

"_Never mind_!"Thought Jessica wondering wildly if that was just a coincidence.

"Please? cant you just give it to us?"Mel pleaded.

"If he signs it,"said Lucius.

"Draco sign it,"said Harry.

"What!?"said Draco.

"Sign it!"yelled Harry. Draco looked at Harry surprised. Lucius held out the paper and a quill very much like Umbridge's. That you didn't need ink for because it took your blood. The quill was an ugly dark black. Draco put the quill to the paper. He looked at the super squad. "Go ahead sign it! It's better than dieing!"said Harry.

"Would you do it?"Draco asked.

"No, but i'm not you Malfoy,"said Harry. Draco put the quill to the paper and began to write.

"There I signed it now give me the cure!"said Draco.

"First give me the paper,"said Lucius.

"No, first give me the cure!"yelled Draco. Lucius hit Draco hard across the face. Hermione let out a gasp of shock. Lucius pulled the paper out of Draco's hands as Draco stared at him in shock. An angry red mark appeared on his cheek. Draco had not signed the paper. In his blood on the paper the words FUCK OFF were written.

"Well since you have decided not to sign it I'll just crush the cure,"said Lucius coldly and his foot rose in the air over the cure.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!"cried Hermione.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't,"said Lucius.

"Because he's your son!"cried Hermione.

"Wrong answer."

"Come on! He's your son for crying out loud the least you could do is give him this don't you even care about him?"asked Mel shaking.

"No,"said Lucius viciously, yet he didn't look them in the eyes. a strange noise came from Draco was he crying? CRUNCH Lucius crushed the cure to pieces.

"NO!"yelled Hermione. With that Lucius apparated. Hermione dove at the broken pieces.

"Hermione what are you doing?"asked Jessica.

"Trying to save everything I can! If we could figure out the ingredients!"said Hermione cutting herself by accident with the broken shards of glass.

"Hermione it probably wasn't even real,"said Ron.

"There's always a chance!"said Hermione. They went to Hogwarts and she brought the broken bottle to professor Snape and told him the situation.

"I'll try to find some of the ingredients but it's a very low percent that I'll get all the ingredients,"said Snape.

"Well, we can always hope Ginny finds a cure."said Mel.

"It's hopeless DEAL WITH IT!"Draco yelled. They all looked at him in surprise.

"Mr.Malfoy-"said Snape.

"Leave me alone."said Draco and he stormed away.

"Draco!"said Hermione.

"Leave him be,"said Snape. They all left and sat at the empty Slytherin table. Ron fidgeted, it was strange sitting there.

"I cant believe Lucius could do that. Destroy the only chance we had!"said Jessica. Link said nothing. He stared at the table silently brooding.

"It's all up to Ginny,"sighed Harry.

"I have to go."said Link.

"Where!?"said Jessica in surprise.

"Well Voldemort still thinks I work for them. I'm going to see if they have another cure or if that was even it,"said Link and he left.

"Poor Draco,"sighed Amy.

* * *

Draco walked to the boys bathroom and lifted up his shirt.

"It's getting worse,"he whispered to himself. His stomach and a bit of his chest were the color gray. It was very odd. Like someone had switched his stomach with elephant skin and left the rest of him the same. It would only be a matter of time before he would turn all the way gray.

"Damn poison,"he whispered. He was tired he wanted to go to bed. He looked around, he was all alone. He closed his eyes holding back tears. He sat down and leaned against the wall and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

**Since this is a depressing chapter i'll write another one by Monday. :)**


	33. Draco's Request

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color,** **florelinca soie corps,****Punkette-Witch**,**FLORENCIA SOIECORPS**,**June22**,**chicka-dee940**,**SacredYoukai,** **Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, and Aly ****for reviewing :) **

******Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though. **

**Alright hopfully the lack of updates REALLY ends here! Infact i'm almost positive! I declare a chapter every Friday including Tomorrow- Hoozah! **

Alright, for the record I started this story when I was twelve. I promise as the story continues it gets better with the grammar and stuff and I know I should fix it up but I don't have the bloody time to fix it up. I'm saying this because I got megga flamed on some site. Probably because I used words like "megga" and "Hoozah" :) Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Link apparated into Malfoy grounds and went to Malfoy manor. He found Lucius and Voldemort in the kitchen. 

"What the hell was that?"said Link.

"An attempt to get him on our side,"said Voldemort.

"Was the cure real?"asked Link.

"No it was water,"said Voldemort. Link let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you even have the cure?"

"No."

"Then why have him join you if he's going to die or worse suffer the side effects!?"Demanded Link. At this Voldemort looked alarmed.

"Side effects?"He said quickly.

"Yeah. The poison gives you like a seventy percent chance of transforming into a dementor!"said Link. A look of surprise washed over Lucius and Voldemort's faces.

"Why didn't you tell us this before!?"said Lucius.

"I didn't know until a few days ago and I figured you knew!"said Link, "What does it matter anyway? You were gonna let him die!"

"You said the poison wouldn't kill him because of-"started Lucius but Voldemort cut him off.

"It wont. Well it shouldn't! I didn't know about the dementor thing! He might not be strong enough to fight it off,"said Voldemort.

"Are you saying he will die?"said Lucius looking alarmed. It seemed what had happened earlier had been an act.

"Or turn into a dementor. I thought he was strong enough to fight it off I didn't expect-"

"WILL YOU TWO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT!?"yelled Link. They both stared at him. "Your telling me you didn't expect him to die. why?".

"We will tell you soon enough. Now go! You will be missed at the school!"said Voldemort. Link left with a sigh. He walked into the Malfoy grounds and apparated to Hogsmead. Lost in thoughts he entered the school and found the others in the great hall playing card games. Draco wasn't with them.

"Well?"said Jessica.

"It wasn't the real cure. For some crazy reason they didn't expect him to die. but now there not sure if he will live or not,"said Link.

"Why on earth did they not expect him to die?"demanded Hermione.

"I don't know."

"Where is Draco anyway?"asked Amy.

"Most likely in his bed asleep,"said Jessica with a shrug.

"No he's not Goyle just came looking for him,"Amy said with an eyebrow raised. Link sat down next to Jessica rapping his arms around her.

"He was pretty upset he most likely wants to be alone. I know I would. If I thought it was the real cure. I mean his father said he didn't care about him. just leave him be,"said Amy.

Eventually they all went to bed. Link stayed up waiting for Draco. He never came. Link got nervous and searched around the school. He didn't find him. He eventually went to bed. He met the others in the great hall for breakfast. Draco wasn't there.

"Link where is Draco?"said Hermione looking worried. "I um haven't seen him, he didn't come to bed last night."said Link.

"I wasn't aware you and him were a couple,"Harry joked but fell silent from several glares.

"This is bad."said Mel looking worried. That's when Professor McGonagall walked over to them.

"I have bad news. All of you come with me."She said gravely. They followed her to the hospital wing. "He was found early this morning."The group grimaced in shock. Draco was laying in a bed covered in blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"screamed Amy. Hermione ran over to him.

"We found him like this. We think it was something in his dream. If he gets hurt in the dream he gets hurt in real life you know."said McGonagall.

"Is he alright?"said Harry.

"We have cleaned his wounds he just needs rest and to be cleaned more thoroughly,"McGonagall said casting a glare at madam pomfrey who was digging through a desk full of potions. "He should be out of here in no time."

"How many wounds did he have?"asked Hermione.

"A lot of little cuts all over him."McGonagall said and glanced at the clock. "Well you lot are excused from classes for today, but I have to go inform Snape he has to write a letter to Mr.Malfoy's parents and go teach my class,"McGonagall said with a sigh and she left. The group exchanged looks and glanced at Draco.

"Ginny needs to find that cure soon!"said Hermione.Draco opened his eyes. "Draco! Are you okay what did you dream about?" Draco opened his mouth as if to say something but Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

"Good your up DRINK this!"said Madam Pomfrey. she handed him a bottle with green liquid.

"I'm not drinking this!"Draco said looking disgusted. Madam Pomfrey gave him a dark look. He gulped then drank it. "YUCK!"

"Now we need to clean you up.You can talk to your friends later! There's a bathroom over there take a shower. Go, go, go!"said Madam Pomfrey.

"Hold your horses woman!"he yelled and walked to the bathroom.

"So he's going to be okay?"Asked Hermione.

"Of course not. There is no cure and he is-.he's either going to die or worse."said Madam Pomfrey.

"What can we do?"said Hermione.

"There isn't anything to do. We need a miracle Miss.Granger. Look he is weakening so fast, so much. He cant even find peace in his sleep. The dreamless potion no longer has an effect. If Miss.Weasley doesn't show up soon with a cure we might have to put him out. Mind you Miss.Weasley will probably be expelled for going into the past for so long. We don't even know if she's safe."said Madam Pomfrey. Ron shuddered. Hermione felt her stomach twist.

"Put him out?"said Hermione.

"It would put him out of the pain and save him from the dementor fate,"said Madam Pomfrey sadly. "

Your saying we should kill him before the potion does it?"said Hermione.

"If worse comes to worse yes,"said Madam Pomfrey.Hermione wanted to cry. She had hated Draco so much for so long and now she couldn't stand to be with out him! Draco came back. dressed and not covered in blood. Hermione ran and hugged him. He held her close his fingers running through hair hair. McGonagall walked over and whispered something to Pomfrey. Pomfrey sighed and nodded and McGonagall left quickly.

Madam Pomfrey turned to the group and said,"Well say your goodbyes."

"Why what do you mean?"demanded Amy.

"His parents have requested that they take him out of school. He is going to die anyway so they would rather have him home. Someone is going to come and pick him up in an hour,"said Madam Pomfrey.

"NO! YOU CANT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"yelled Harry. Hermione looked at Draco fearfully. They couldn't let Draco go home! Not while Voldemort was there!

"I don't know what your problem is Mr.Potter but this may be the last time you see Mr.Malfoy so I'd say goodbye if I were you,"said Madam Pomfrey. Draco groaned.

"Don't I get a bloody say in this?"said Draco.

"No."said Madam Pomfrey and she walked out to give them some moments of privacy.

"So this is it."said Draco.

"What do you mean?"said Hermione.

"Look I'm going to die anyway aren't I?"

"No Ginny will come through I have complete faith in her."said Ron.

"Look If I go back there I don't know whats going to happen. Nothing good. Like there gonna let my last days be nice and peaceful. So Potter I want you to do me one last favor. Since your the only one with the guts to do it,"said Draco gravely.Hermione had a feeling she didn't Like where this was going.

"What?"asked Harry his throat tight.

"I want you to kill me."


	34. A Mission

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**,**fuzzbucket**,**Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54**,**Lady of the Serpents**,** someone, and ****whiteroseblackrose**, **SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd**,**Itai Silver Eyes**, **of a glorious color,** **florelinca soie corps,****Punkette-Witch**,**FLORENCIA SOIECORPS**,**June22**,**chicka-dee940**,**SacredYoukai,** **Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, and alwayswright ****for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :)**

**

* * *

**

"ARE YOU MENTAL?"yelled Link.

"NO WAY IS HARRY GONNA DO THAT!"yelled Rachel.

"Man Drake you need to lie down!"said Serenity.

"NO WAY!"yelled Jessica.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!"yelled Amy.

"YOU CANT!"Said Hermione.

"NO!"yelled Mel.

"Come on Malfoy you cant be serious."said Ron.

"Fine."said Harry quietly.

"WHAT!"yelled everyone. Even Draco looked surprised.

"What do you mean fine!?"demanded Hermione.

"It's the least we can do for him. What would you rather have Hermione? Him becoming a dementor and losing his soul completely or him dieing?"said Harry.

"But Ginny she can still come with the cure!"said Hermione.

"There going to pick up Draco in an hour we cant wait for her!" Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks. Draco walked over to Hermione and rapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear,

"I will always love you," Hermione let out a sob.

"Link give Potter your knife."said Draco.

"NO! Were not going to have Harry kill you!"cried Jessica. Link handed Harry a knife. "LINK!"yelled Jessica crying. Link looked like he was about to cry as well. Harry raised the knife to Draco's throat his hand trembling.

"Ready?"Harry said not sure if he could do this. He would have tried Avada kedavra but he knew it wouldn't have worked.

"Make it quick-and Potter thanks,"said Draco looking pale. Just then there was a flash of light and Ginny was standing there with a time turner around her neck.

"Whoa Harry, I know Draco doesn't exactly tickle you pink but doesn't mean you have to have a knife to his throat,"said Ginny. They all gawked at her amazed.

"What were the chances of that happening?"demanded Rachel.

"Not likely, someone up there really must like Draco,"Serenity stated.Draco looked from Ginny to Harry and back to Ginny. Ginny had much longer hair, had odd clothes on that looked from the Victorian age, and a mark on her neck that was very suspicious. Draco turned his attention back to Harry who had his mouth half open looking stupid still holding the knife to Draco's throat.

"You were going to kill me!"Draco croaked.

"You asked me!"said Harry lowering the knife.

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!"Draco cried as if just realizing what was going on.

"YOU ASKED ME!"

"I cant believe you were really going to do it!"

"you asked me!"

"Look we don't have much time boys and girls.I'm on a tight schedule I know where the cure is just come with me,"said Ginny.

"Ginny is that a hickey on your neck?"asked Ron.

"I almost die and she comes to save me and that's the first thing you say?"Draco demanded.

"Of course not Ron. it's very dangerous in the past and-"

"IT'S A HICKEY! YOU HOOKED UP WITH SOME OLD GUY FROM THE PAST!"yelled Ron.

"Well..."

"I cant believe you!"

"Look I didn't it want it to happen I'll explain later we are on a very tight schedule and need to go back pronto." Ron glared.

"All of us?"said Jessica.

"Yes, all of us we need all the help we can get,"said Ginny.

"Who the hell did you hook up with? Ginny you could change the damn present!"said Ron.

"It's not important wont effect us at all,"said Ginny nervously.

"Whats his name?"asked Hermione.

"David Malfoy."said Ginny blushing slightly.Draco made a weird noise between a snort and a cough.

"What!? If I suddenly end up with Red hair I will hunt you down and-"

"We don't have time for this!"said Ginny interrupting Draco.

"How exactly do you expect to put that time turner around all of our necks?"said Ron.

"It's special. We just need to all be touching. We might have to be to close for comfort but,

it will work."said Ginny. To close for comfort was right. They were all bunched up together. Each touching one another.

"Draco get your hand off my ass!"yelled Mel.

"Sorry, i'm nervous."said Draco. Ginny turned the time turner and Draco grimaced as he appeared in the same room, it didn't look any different. He was about to point out that the thing was broken when Ginny threw a blanket on his head. "What the hell?"demanded Draco.

"It's an invisibility blanket,"explained Ginny.

"Did you say blanket?"said Draco.

"Yes now shut up there coming!"said Ginny.

"Who? and how far in the past are we?"said Hermione alarmed. Just then Hagrid burst in holding a limp Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody hell is that me?"demanded Draco.Ginny shot him a dark look that shut him up.

"I'M DIEING! THAT BLOODY CHICKEN HAS KILLED ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"the other and younger Draco yelled. Madam Pomfrey ran over.

"What happened?"She asked helping Hagrid lay him on a bed.

"He didn't mean it! Buckbeak is a good bird! It's just Malfoy over there-I told him not to! He was insulting Beaky and you know how hippogriffs get when ye insult em!"said Hagrid.

"Right just go,"said Madam Pomfrey. Hagrid left.

"I'M DIEING!"Draco yelled.

"Your not dieing!"said Madam Pomfrey rolling her eyes. Hermione was holding back giggles.

"Alright lets go,"Ginny whispered. They all slowly made there way out of the school. They went into the woods where they were alone. Ginny threw the blanket off them and rolled it up and shrunk it placing it in her cloak pocket.

"Man you were whiny when you were younger,"said Ginny said looking at Draco.Draco was oddly silent. Hermione was in a fit of giggles.

"He was a slimy little rat faced bast-no offense."said Ron cutting himself off after receiving a look of venom from Draco.

"I'm dieing!"imitated Jessica.

"Look I'm not proud of how I was a long time ago,"said Draco.

"That was only three years ago!"said Link.

"Aren't we in a hurry? Why are we just standing around?"Asked Draco changing the subject.

"Now we wait,"Ginny said.

"Here?"said Draco.

"Yes."said Ginny.

"For what?"said Ron. Ginny didn't answer. They waited for about five minutes when a blonde boy came out of the trees followed by six hippogriffs. His light blonde hair fell down to his shoulders. He had piercing ice blue eyes like shards of a mirror that when looking at you gave you a better reflection. He was tall in all black robes very pale. Clearly a Malfoy.

"Six should be enough right?"he said in a soft voice.

"I think so two to a bird,"said Ginny.

"Were flying?"asked Draco.

"Yes we need to go to Malfoy manor."said Ginny.

"Are you mad if were bloody seen-"

"We wont be seen your parents will be gone, coming to see you. We have it all planned out." Ron shot the new blonde boy a dark look.Everyone got on the birds but Draco. two to a bird except Harry was alone.

"Come on Malfoy get on,"said Harry offering him a hand.

"I don't like hippogriffs."Draco stated.

"Just get on the damn bird Malfoy!"said Harry. Draco ignoring Harry's hand swung himself up behind Harry, gripping the hippogriffs back tightly with his legs to keep from sliding off. The hippogriff made a low noise in its throat it's wings rustled. Draco swore rapidly under his breath.Everyone but Harry couldn't help but be slightly amused. "You'd better grab on to my shirt or something, Malfoy."Draco stopped cursing just long enough to tell Harry what he could do with his shirt. It sounded like a complicated process involving knots. Harry groaned in annoyance.

"Alright were wasting time lets go!"said Ginny and they took off. Draco grabbed Harry's shirt tightly almost pulling him back.

"Watch it malfoy!"cried Harry steadying himself.

"Right were off to Malfoy manor!"said Ginny and all the hippogriffs flew in the direction of the oh so dreaded mansion.


	35. A walk through the past

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone, and whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, ****Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, and Yufi the bright Shadow ****for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :) **

**Hermione looks like herself now, she stopped taking the potion. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Here's a question,why the bloody hell are we going to Malfoy's house? And couldn't we have done that in the present time?"demanded Ron as they flew over a small town in London. Ron fidgeted nervously hoping they wouldn't be discovered.

"No, The dark lord is there in the present time! We need the house empty. In this time Draco's parents are going to Hogwarts to see him because of that small cut on his arm. We have to go there because we have to get something."said Ginny.

"That was no small cut Weasley I nearly lost my arm!"Draco snapped and let out a girlish scream as the hippogriff dived slightly pulling on Harry's shirt. Harry gasped.

"Malfoy- choking- not breathing!" Draco didn't seem to care about Harry's trauma.

"Ginny how did you know Voldemort was at Malfoy's house?"Rachel asked.

"You told me before I went back in time to look for the cure,"Ginny explained.

"What is at Malfoy manor; the cure?"asked Hermione eagerly.

"No."

"Than what?"asked Serenity interested.

"You will see. It will help us get the cure thats all.,said Ginny. Ron shot a venomous look to the boy she was holding onto. David Malfoy, who had been silent the whole trip.

"I can't believe your dating some five hundred old guy,"said Ron looking displeased.

"Well actually I'm seventeen,"said The boy with a hint of sarcasm.

"GINNY YOUR ONLY FIFTEEN I CANT BELEIVE YOU!"Ron roared.

"A bit over protective isn't he?"said David with a raised eyebrow.

"David be nice,"Ginny hissed.

"I'll be nice if he'll be nice,"said David his ice blue eyes shooting hate at Ron. They flew silently for awhile. Harry had never much appreciated the view from flying in the air until now as the hippogriffs gracefully flew over a country side. A river flew below and a forest while cows loomed in fields that went on for miles. It was really quite peaceful. As they flew over a small town Draco began tugging on Harry's shirt like a small child who wanted something. Harry sighed.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"I'm hungry,"stated Draco. Everyone stared at him.

"Your hungry?"repeated Jessica holding onto Link's hips.

"Yes I'm hungry,"said Draco.

"We are two hundred feet in the air what do you expect we ask the hippogriffs to just land? Oh hey you lot of hippogriffs our friend is hungry so could you please take us somewhere to eat?"said Hermione sarcastically. Then to there shock the hippogriffs dove down.

"Bloody damn birds-"Draco yelled grabbing onto Harry. They landed to the ground and Draco jumped off and got on all fours and kissed the ground.

"LAND!"Draco screamed. The rest got off the hippogriffs. With that the hippogriffs took off into the air.

"HEY!"cried Mel.

"Great! Just great! Now we are stuck here! Malfoy this is your fault!"Snapped Harry. Draco stood up and looked around.

"Theres a villiage over there I'll go and get food you wait here,"said Draco.

"How come your the only one who gets to go?"said Ron.

"It's a small village Weasley one stranger is bad enough give them twelve and they might be chasing us out with pitch forks,"said Draco and he took off.

"But he doesn't have any money,"said Link blankly.

"For some reason I'm sure he will manage,"said Hermione with a shake of her head. The group sat under a large oak tree to shield themselves from the sun. They were only a few years in the past but still, they had to be very careful. A bird sang loudly and the sun was shining bright. It was a beautiful day. Ron had his arms crossed eyes narrowed at Ginny and David who were flirting with each other. A while passed before anyone said anything.

"David can I talk to you alone for a minute?"said Ron finally, unable to control his need to protect his sister any longer.

"Ronnie be nice!"warned Mel. David nodded and they both walked a little ways from everyone. They still could be seen but not heard.

"What?"David asked.

"I swear if you hurt my sister I will beat you to death with a shovel. Got it?"said Ron with a pleasant smile. David smirked. That oh so familiar Malfoy smirk that Draco always gave off. Ron had the sudden urge to punch the guy.

"Sure we can have shovel battles,"said David.

"I'm serious if you hurt her at all-"said Ron but a familiar arrogant voice interrupted him.

"Weasley I thought Potter was the gay one and really with your own sisters boyfriend? tisk tisk,"Drac o's annoying voice drawled. Ron turned to see Draco right behind him with a smirk on his face. You couldn't even tell he was sick, he looked fine, an arrogant smirk, blonde hair in his face his silver eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Shove off Malfoy we were just talking,"said Ron.

"Right. Well, if you two are done with your secret love affair lets go to the others I have food!"said Draco happily. He was holding a basket of bread and a very big bottle of clear liquid. They went to the others. Everyone took a piece of bread. Draco took a swig of the liquid.

"Don't drink all the water I want some to!"said Ron.Draco looked up, tossing bright hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, this isn't water, my friend," he said. He hefted the bottle. "Palinka." Ron blinked.

"What did you call me?"

Palinka," Draco repeated, rolling his eyes, "it's a sort of fruit brandy."he said taking another drink. Ron stared.

"How are we going to get to Malfoy manor now that the hippogriffs are gone?"asked Harry changing the subject.

"Walk of course."said Draco.

"Walk? WALK! It will take us forever!"groaned Harry. Draco happily drank more.

"Your going to get drunk,"said Jessica.

"Hey I'm going to die let me get drunk in peace,"said Draco. Ginny paled.

"I told you were going to get the cure,"said Ginny.

"But you don't have it,"added Draco. "Not yet but we will!"Ginny said. Once they were done and Draco's bottle was half empty They all walked in the direction they hoped was Malfoy manor or at least somewhere they could get transportation. A half an hour later they had to stop and rest because Draco was absolutely drunk and was tripping all over himself.

"Honestly Draco! I can't believe you!"said Hermione.

"Hermione fucking Granger your sexy!"he said and kissed her. Amy scowled. "You know you guys are the besht friends I ever had."

"En vino verita,"said Ginny.

"bless you,"said Ron.

"It was latin!"said Ginny.

"What did you say?"asked Harry.

"In wine there is truth."answered Ginny. Hermione blinked.

"I didn't know you knew latin."said Hermione.

"Only some..."said Ginny. There was a loud snore from Draco which startled them all. "Think he's asleep?"said Ginny. Harry took a large stick and poked Draco in the side. Draco grunted and rolled over muttering something about a house elf.

"Yeah, it's a safe bet,"Harry said.

"I have to tell you guys something,"said Ginny looking grave. They pulled Draco into the shade under a near by tree and walked a little ways away and sat down to talk.

"What is it?"asked Hermione.

"It's about the cure see we actually had it."said Ginny.

"You did? What did you do with it?"asked Hermione.

"We slipped it in Draco's drink in his fourth year and watched him drink it."said David with a frown. Hermione gasped.

"Than- than he should be cured!"said Hermione.

"I know but look at him he's obviously not! He's half dead. He's pale as a ghost and can barely walk.I don't understand it,"said Ginny looking at Draco with sorrow.

"So are you saying the potion doesn't work?"asked Hermione in horror.


	36. Dragon

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, ****Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder,** **HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12, and libbyyy ****for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :) **

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy I didn't get much computer time because of my SATs but now there over and i'm back :) **

* * *

"Well it obviously didn't work. and the cure cost big bucks. We can get another one we just need some money.I just don't understand why it didn't work,"said Ginny. They were all silent all trying to figure out why it didn't work. Hermione sighed holding her head in her hands. 

"There's worse news,"Ginny said with a sigh. 

"What could be worse?" 

"Well there is this side effect-" 

"That could turn him into a dementor. We know all about that,"said Hermione. Ginny sighed. 

"So is that why were going to Malfoy's house? To see if we can get some money to pay for the cure?"asked Hermione. 

"Even though it might not work,"Ron pointed out and got a painful nudge from Mel's elbow. 

"Yeah. If we borrow any more money from David's dad he will kill us, but Ron is right. If we can afford another one and if the one before it didn't work who says this one will?"said Ginny gravely. 

"No! It _has_ to work! He's the only one Ive ever-"said Hermione but she stopped short when a blood curdling scream came from Draco. They all ran over to him. he was moaning but still asleep and little cuts began to form all over him. Hermione gasped horrified. 

"DRACO! WAKE UP!"cried Amy and she kicked him. It didn't help. Hermione glared at Amy and she started shaking Draco. Draco's eyes flew open and he tossed up blood all over himself. Hermione looked at Draco with worry. 

"Are you okay?"Hermione whispered. 

"I'm god damn great Hermione. This is my_ favorite _shirt. Now it's covered in blood, speaking of blood, I just puked up blood. I'm fine,"Draco snapped sarcastically. Hermione looked at him tearfully. Draco sighed and caressed her face gently. 

"I"m okay,"He whispered softly. Amy glared with jealousy. 

"Your lucky I came prepared,"Ginny said taking off a backpack that none of them had noticed. It was where she had kept the invisibility blanket. She took out a pink shirt. "Wear this." 

"Are you joking?"Draco said wide eyed. 

"All the clothes I have besides the ones I'm wearing are pink. Unless you would rather go with out a shirt, i'm sure some of us wouldn't mind,"said Ginny with a devilish smile. Ron scowled at her. Draco groaned and took off his shirt. Hermione let out a scream. 

"DRACO YOUR CHEST!"yelled Hermione. Draco looked down. The greyness from his stomach had spread almost to his shoulders. Everyone stared at him. 

"Your gray,"Ron said bluntly. 

"How percisive of you Weasley,"Draco snapped. 

"Why is he gray? He shouldn't be gray! Why is he gray!"Cried Jessica. 

"We have to get that cure fast,"said Hermione looking pale. 

"If it works,"muttered Serenity. Amy kicked her hard. 

"Ow,"she muttered. 

"What do you mean if it works?"asked Draco. 

"Nothing!"said Harry quickly. 

You are such a bad liar Potter,"said Draco. 

"Am not-I'm- not lying!"said Harry. 

"You really do have a tiny_, tiny_ brain, don't you Potter? I swear, there are species of kelp out there that could probably beat you at chess."Draco said. Harry didn't know what chess had to do with anything, but he had to come up with a come back. 

"Ron beats me at chess."Harry said. 

"Ah you have proven my point," Draco said. Ginny snorted. 

"HEY!"said Ron. 

"Don't talk about Ronnie that way!"said Mel.Draco ignored them and put on the pink shirt.they all laughed. 

"I feel so pretty. So what did you mean if the cure works?"said Draco standing up. 

"Draco sit down your still drunk and you need rest,"said Hermione. 

"I'm fine now one of you answer the damn question,"said Draco glaring. Ginny sighed and told him the story. Draco listened quietly wit ha disgusted look on his face. 

"So you gave it to me and I'm still sick? Oh that's just lovely,"sighed Draco at the end of the story. 

"It's horrible, what do you mean lovely?"Cried Ron. Draco stared at Ron. 

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it Weasley?"Draco demanded. Ron glared. The sun began to camp and not wanting to go to a hotel because Ginny was afraid of messing up the past they set up camp in the edge of the forest by the small village. Hermione had to cast a spell on Draco to get him asleep because he refused to and he looked really sick. The group sat around the fire looking at Draco who was asleep under a tree. 

"Maybe the cure didn't work because he wasn't poisoned then?"Hermione suggested poking the fire with a stick. Light danced across her face from the flames. 

"Of course he was. Hermione his whole family is poisoned with that damn thing Link,Lucius,Lucius's father and so on. The poison just doesn't effect them until they fall in love with a muggleborn,"said Ginny. 

"It doesn't make sense. It _should_ have worked!"said Hermione angrily and by accident she changed into her Esper form out of anger. Her pink skin looked orange in the fire light and her yellow eyes looked golden. 

"Whoa!"said David. Ginny just stared in shock. Link explained Hermione's Esper situation to them. Hermione forced herself to turn back to normal. 

"Link. Who is the other Esper?"asked Hermione realizing she had never found out. 

"Oh it's-"said Link but he was interrupted with a loud roar. Ron paled. 

"_What _the hell was that?"said Harry. There was a loud thump and the earth shook. A giant green dragon had landed in a clearing ahead of them. The dragon had spikes all over a dark green that glittered in the night. The beast had to be as big as a house. It's yellow eyes stared straight at them. 

"A dragon!"said Ginny. 

"We can all see that Weasley!"Amy snapped. 

"Were gonna die!"moaned Ron. 

"What do we do?"said Mel holding on to Ron. 

"Don't move and stay completely still,"whispered Ron trying to recall what Charlie had told him about dragons. The dragon took four huge steps towards them. 

"Draco wake up!"said Amy and she kicked him in the side. 

"Hey! Don't hurt him! Besides that wont work he should be out for five hours because of the spell,"said Hermione glaring at Amy. 

"Well un cast it!"said Amy as the dragon let out a tremendous roar. 

"I cant! The spell is done and I don't know the reverse spell!" 

"You stupid mudblood!" Everyone looked at Amy in surprise. Hermione and Amy never got along but that was a bit harsh. 

"OH MY GOD!"screamed Jessica. The dragon swooped down and scooped Draco up with it's tale it's sharp spikes digging into him. 

"DRACO!"cried Hermione. The dragon took off in the air letting out another roar and disappearing into the night. Hermione began shaking and felt her body transform. She was in her Esper form. She was bout to take off after the dragon when Link grabbed her arm. 

"You cant go after that thing! Not alone you wont stand a chance!"said Link looking at her as if she was crazy. Hermione was almost blinded by tears. 

"Did you see those spikes dig into him? He could die and I'm not going to let him die when we are so close to the cure!"said Hermione. 

"You cant go alone Hermione,"said Ron gently putting his hand on her shoulder. Hermione pulled away. 

"Who's going to stop me?"Hermione snarled. 

"Snap out of it Hermione!"said Harry, "We are three years in the past! We have to be careful!" 

"I know we do, but, the whole reason were here is to save him! Were just going to let a bloody dragon eat him?"said Hermione biting back tears. Link's grip on her tightened as he sensed her about to take off. 

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW!"yelled Hermione and she clawed at Links arm. Link let out a low groan and let go of her. There were deep cuts where Hermione had scratched him. Hermione looked shocked and she looked at her inhumanly long nails which had his blood on them. Jessica gasped. 

"I'm so sorry Link! I didn't think my nails were that sharp!"cried Hermione. Link growled at her. 

"I'll make it up to you,"said Hermione and she took off in the air before anyone could stop her. She couldn't believe her nails were that sharp. 

"HERMIONE!"Ron yelled after her but she ignored him flying towards the speck in the horizon that was the dragon. She was a few feet behind it amazed that the dragon hadn't noticed her, or maybe it didn't really care. Draco was now awake and groaning. She supposed a certain amount of pain was enough to break the spell. The dragons tail was tightly rapped around Draco squeezing him, it's spikes going into him. Hermione got close enough to scratch the tail and she did it as hard as she could. The dragon let out a tremendous shriek and let go of Draco. The dragon shot fire at her which she avoided and flew off angrily. 

Hermione dove after Draco as he fell. She caught him before he hit the ground.He looked at her smiled and then blacked out. Hermione carried him back to the spot where they had been camping. Draco was covered in blood. She laid him down gently on the ground. 

"HERMIONE THERE YOU ARE!"said Ron. She looked around as she landed and put Draco on the ground gently. 

Where's Link?"she asked. A low growl answered her. She turned sharply, a wolf like dog stood growled at her. "Link calm down!"yelled Jessica running over to the dog. 

"He turns into a jackal when he's mad. It's like he's an animagus gone wrong."Jessica explained to Ginny. Hermione turned back to normal. 

"Link I'm sorry,"said Hermione. 

"Is he alright?"yelled Amy running over to Draco. 

"He's covered in blood and has huge holes in him! You wouldn't be peachy keen either!"said Ginny. "Anyone here know anything about healing?"asked Hermione. 

"Rachel your a magus do you think you have healing powers?"asked Harry. 

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just found out recently I was a magus,"said Rachel. Link transformed back to normal calming his temper. 

"Um Guys,"said Serenity looking nervous. 

"We have to stop the bleeding,"He said looking at Draco. They put Draco against a tree. 

"There is a hole threw his gut,his arm and his leg I don't think he's gonna make it,"said Amy pale as a ghost. 

"Guys-" 

"Don't say that don't you ever say that!"yelled Hermione. 

"It's your fault!"cried out Amy looking at Hermione. Hermione looked hurt. 

"GUYS!"yelled Serenity. 

"It's not my fault!"yelled Hermione 

"G-guys!"said Serenity. 

"SHUT UP!"yelled Amy. 

"But-" 

"Shut up." 

"How is it my fault?"demanded Hermione ignoring Serenity's distress. 

"If you didn't fall in love with him he wouldn't have fallen in love with you! If it wasn't for you the poison wouldn't be effecting him like this!"screamed Amy. A weird look came over Hermione's face as if she just realized something. 

"Amy your a genius!"cried Hermione and she hugged her. 

"She's gone mental."said Ginny. 

"I'm gonna miss her mind,"Rachel said. Amy looked at her lost for words. 

"Did Hermione just hug Amy?"demanded Ron. 

"That's not important what is important is THAT BLOODY DRAGON HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS US!"yelled Serenity. 

"WHAT?"said Hermione. There was a loud THUMP and a roar. 

"YOU DIDN'T KILL IT!"yelled Mel. 

"I didn't think it would come back!"said Hermione. 

"YOU IDIOT!"spat Amy. 

"Were gonna die! Were gonna bloody die!"said Ron. 

"Thank you Ron just what we need!"said Harry sarcastically. The dragon shot out fire at them showing its hundreds of sharp teeth. They all ran, leaving Draco lying unconscious against a tree. 

"We left Malfoy!"said Harry. 

"I don't care!"Ron cried. Still running they looked behind them to Draco. Fire was all around the blond boy. Draco's eyes flew open. Draco swore. 

"DRACO TRY TO GET UP AND RUN!"yelled Jessica. The Dragon looked at Draco 

"He's a goner."said David. Draco groaned. Everything hurt. he tried to stand up and fell. He was bleeding very badly. It was getting hard to breath and he was choking on the smoke. He could hear someone calling his name. Amy? Hermione? He didn't know. He saw a giant dragon in front of him and he blacked out. 


	37. Saved?

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, ****Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder,** **HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12, libbyyy, and dracomione12 ****for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though. **

**Thanks for the reviews they keep me writing :) **

**I have lost my internet so updates will be slower than usual :(

* * *

**

"Draco fell!" screamed Hermione.

"We are not blind," snapped Amy. Hermione transformed into an Esper and flew to Draco. She flew them back to the others. The Dragon let out a roar and shot fire towards them.

"RUN!" yelled Harry. The group began to ran, but who could possibly out run a dragon? Hermione flew close behind them still holding onto Draco.

"Were going to die, were going to die, were going to die!" said Ron.

"Can I please shut him up?" said Amy still running turning to look at Harry. Harry was out of breath pulling Rachel with him afraid to let her go.

"No time! Run, just run," said Harry. Mel suddenly stopped and fainted. Ron swore and cursed. He stopped and threw her over his shoulder. He shuddered her eyes were open and they were glowing a bright yellow.

"What's wrong with her?" Jessica cried.

"I don't know!" Ron snapped. The dragon took off and flew it landed in front of them. They all stopped. The dragon was done playing cat and mouse, it was ready to kill. Out of the blue tons of cloaked wizards came out of the forest shooting spells at the dragon.

"Now why didn't we think of that?" Link demanded.

"We're saved! Were bloody saved!" said Ron. Amy slapped Ron across the face and began shaking him.

"Snap out of it man!" she said.

"Ow! Stop!" Ron snapped. The dragon fell with a roar. Hermione turned back to normal. Her eyes fell on Mel; her eyes had stopped glowing she seemed to me unconscious. A man with red hair came towards them and looked at them in surprise.

"Ron? Ginny?" he said.

"CHARLIE!?" said Ron in shock.

"You look different!" Charlie said with a frown.

"We are from the future," said Ron. Ginny shot Ron a dark look. "What?" Ginny sighed and showed Charlie the time turner. Charlie looked at them all.

"Okay explain everything to me once we set up camp," he said. They had set up camp and Draco had received extreme medical care and was in a near by tent sharing it with Mel. Link had treatment for his arm. They were sitting around a fire and the dragon was in a dragon pen with other dragons so they felt as safe as you could feel with tons of dragons there.

"This is a heavily dragon populated area. We've been going around trying to capture all the dragons causing mayhem and take them to Romania," Charlie explained. Hermione muttered. Charlie let out a sigh and looked at the dark sky and around the camp. There were several fires going with wizards around them, about 12 tents and guards on the Dragon pens at all times. "So, why are you here?" They told Charlie the whole story. They didn't see the harm in it.

"And, that's it," Harry said gloomily.

"So you guys are from three years in the future where Voldemort has come back and is planning to take over, and Draco Malfoy-the guy you used to hate is dieing so you came back in time to get a cure? I'd say you all mental except for the fact that my brother and sister have both grown dramatically since I saw them a few weeks ago," said Charlie.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I!?" came a voice from a near by tent. They looked up alarmed.

"Looks like your friend is up," said Charlie who looked amused.

"Let's go pay him a visit. He's probably very confused," said Harry.

"GOOD GOD WHY THE HELL AM I UNDRESSED!" came Draco's voice again.

"I so take that back," Harry groaned. A woman's scream came from the same tent.

"MEL!" cried Ron standing up.

"I'll go get him some clothes. His clothes had to be removed but I swear I asked Kent to get him a new pair. All we have is leather though," muttered Charlie.

"Leather!?" said Hermione. She looked ready to drool. Rachel and Amy grinned. "Can you imagine him in leather?"

* * *

Draco opened his eyes. He was on the ground. Good god he had been sleeping on the _ground_. He was a Malfoy! Malfoys' did not sleep on the ground! His head hurt. He sat up. He was in what looked like a small house. Then he remembered the giant dragon that had nearly killed him.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I!?" He yelled. He heard a groan and a figure crawled out from another room. It was Mel. She looked at him groggily. It was then Draco realized he was naked. "GOOD GOD WHY THE HELL AM I UNDRESSED?" Draco yelled and Mel screamed.

"YOU! WEASLEYS GIRLFRIEND YOUR TRYING TO RAPE ME!" cried Draco.

"I WAS NOT!" cried Mel.

"RAPE! RAPE HELP ME RAPE! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" yelled Draco.

A red headed man came in with black clothes.

"Good god another weasley!"Said Draco.

"HE'S NAKED!" screamed Mel, but she had to admit she was having a hard time trying to not enjoy it. Charlie handed Draco clothes.

"You have a big mouth." said Charlie. Draco glared at him covering himself with the clothes but not yet putting them on.

"You would have a big mouth to if Weas-Ron's girlfriend was trying to seduce you!" said Draco.

"I was not!" cried Mel.

"Would you two mind getting out while I change!?" Draco snapped. The two left and Draco put on the leather pants and a black shirt leather shirt. He smirked. His light blonde hair fell into his face and his silver blue eyes glittered in amusement. He walked out of the tent and saw all the girls even Ginny stare at him open mouthed. He grinned.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Draco sitting with them by the fire.

"I was not trying to rape you." said Mel. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Mel everyone already knows about your naughty little desires except maybe your boyfriend. Don't try to deny it. Right so where are we?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't take her eyes off him as they explained what had happened. "Okay," Draco said.

"You're lucky you're alive," Harry said. Draco looked into the dancing fire.

"Where is um what's his name again Chaz?"Said Draco. Ron stared at him.

"Who?" he said.

"Your brother. Chaz or Carl or Clark?" said Draco.

"Charlie." said Ron.

"That's it. Where is he?" asked Draco.

"He went to go feed the dragons," said Ginny.

"Well I wanna have a chat with him I'll be right back," said Draco.

"Is it just me or does he seem cheerful to you?" said Hermione.

"I have to agree he does, it's weird," said Amy.

"Oh god he looks sexy in leather!" sighed Serenity.

"He's MINE!" said Hermione and Amy they looked at eachother darkly.

"Link, do you think _you_ could wear some leather?" said Jess batting her eyelashes innocently.

"NO!" said Link.

"Why?" cried Jessica. Link fell silent trying to search for a reason.

* * *

Draco walked up to the dragon pen. Charlie was standing in front of the red dragon that had tried to attack Draco. The dragon nuzzled Charlie with its snout. Charlie turned and his eyes fell on the blonde Malfoy.

"You shouldn't be here Malfoy it's dangerous," said Charlie.

"I'm fine I _like_ Dragons," said Draco crossing his arms.

"Well they don't seem to like you or at least this one. You could have died," said Charlie.

"I hear that a lot," said Draco his silver blue eyes gazing at the dragons. Charlie smiled.

"The name Draco is Latin for Dragon, did you know?" Asked Charlie. Charlie didn't know why but he liked this Malfoy boy. He hated Draco's father and mother but Draco had a different vibe about him. The other boy Link was just as interesting. Link had a lot of Lucius's traits as did Draco it was odd. You could have _sworn_ they were brothers.

"Would you like to pet one?" said Charlie watching Draco.

"Really could I?" said Draco.

"One of the nicer ones," said Charlie.

"Sure, but, if I get eaten tell your brother he needs a more loyal girlfriend," said Draco. Charlie laughed.


	38. Cure

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, ****Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder,** **HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12, and sam** **for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though. **

**I have my internet back! Updates should be every Friday :)**

* * *

"Only?"Draco inquired raising one eyebrow.She was a dark purple color and had pink eyes shiny and white teeth. Smoke rose from her nostrils as she looked at them. 

"Go up to her slowly,"said Charlie and he let Draco in her pen. Draco walked up to the giant beast before him slowly like Charlie had said.The dragon licked his hand as he reached out to pet it. The tongue was rough, like a cats only worse, it stung a little, but Draco smirked. He had always been fascinated with dragons he had never known why. He put his hand on the dragon's snout looking into her deep eyes and they seemed to have been linked, connected in some unexplainable way, they stood like that for a long time, while Charlie stared at them puzzled. 

"So your poisoned huh?"said Charlie breaking the silence. "Yep,"said Draco still gazing at the giant dragon. 

"Well Good luck to you,"said Charlie. Draco blinked. Never had a complete stranger ever been so _kind_ to him. It was strange. 

"Thanks." 

"Yeah."

* * *

"In the morning were going to still head for Malfoy manor we need that money,"said Ginny to the group. Draco walked over, interrupting there conversation he seemed to be lost in thought. 

"Have fun?"Hermione asked. 

"Oodles,"said Draco. 

"I figured out why the first cure never worked. Thanks to Amy it's why I called her a genius,"said Hermione putting the topic back on what was important. 

"Why?"said Draco looking interested, looking hopeful. 

"Because the cure was made to cure the poisons effects. Since you weren't suffering from the poison then, the cure had no effect. You need to take the potion while your suffering from the effects we just need money to get it,"said Hermione beaming. Ron looked confused but Harry smiled. 

"That's brilliant!"He said. 

"Right whatever. Wait is that why were going to Malfoy manor? To get money?"said Draco looking confused, yet happy. 

"Yeah but I don't know what were gonna do now. We need to sneak in with out getting caught,"said Ginny. 

"I have an idea but now I need to go to bed. Keep perky away from me,"said Draco standing up and stretching. All the girls gazed at him and his tight leather pants. 

"Don't any of you want to know what I saw in my vision?"said Mel. Draco turned around and couldn't help but be interested. He sat down next to them looking at the fire. It danced around in a fiery dance. 

"Yes now spit it out,"snapped Draco. 

"I don't think I want to tell any of you now! Especially you!"said Mel giving Draco a nasty glare. 

"Perky tell us what the damn vision was about!" 

"I don't think I want to now." 

"Tell me or i'll use my worst weapon on you! The puppy dog face!" 

"Fine!"said Mel and she shuddered, " It was horrible though. Voldemort had this black staff with a snake head engraved on it and a golden amulet with a green jewel. It was glowing and he was laughing. We were all there and Bellatrix Langstrange was there and Draco. Draco had a long sword with green jewels on the golden hilt. A silver snake in twined on the hilt and he had it pointed at Hermione,"said Mel with a frown.They were all silent and stared at Draco. Draco shifted nervously and Hermione looked horrified. 

"er-maybe she just dreamed it?"said Draco. They all still stared silently at him. "I'm going to bed." 

"I can't believe that! I knew you couldn't trust a Malfoy!"Ron hissed. Draco scowled at him and clenched his fists angrily. Ron stared angrily back. 

"Ron it might not be what it sounds like,"said Hermione with exhaustion. 

"I doubt it,"Ron snapped. 

"Lets all just get some rest."Said Hermione.

* * *

The next day they ate breakfast and were off in the direction of Malfoy manor. Draco strutted in front of them giving the girls a fine view of the leather pants and Hermione broke out in girlish giggles which seemed to satisfy Draco. 

"You walk behind us!"snapped David looking jealously at Ginny who couldn't take her eyes off of Draco. 

"Aw!"said Hermione. 

"You distract them to much,"said Harry glancing at the mesmerized Rachel. 

"Your just jealous that I'm better looking then you are,"Draco pointed out. 

"Right, just like I'm jealous of Ron's devilishly handsome looks,"said Harry sarcastically. 

"HEY! You saying i'm ugly?"said Ron. 

"Er no offense,"said Harry. 

"You don't say that to my Ronnie!"said Mel. 

"Sorry!"said Harry. Draco began laughing and the group continued on, Draco cursing the whole way about walking until they finally got to what could only be described as a ghost time. It looked completely abandoned not a soul in sight. Old rickety buildings and dirt roads, and graveyard in the distance. 

"Right now I think we should go to a different time pronto,"said Draco. 

"This isn't Malfoy manor,"said Hermione. 

"How keen of you. Of course it's not Malfoy manor, it's near Malfoy manor,"snapped Draco. Hermione scowled. 

"When?"asked Ginny rapping the time turner around her neck. They all bunched up again and the time turner was around all of them. "What time?" 

"Well we need to steal money from the house to pay for the cure right?"said Draco. 

"Right so we need a time when the manor is empty,"said Link. 

"I think we would have better luck stealing the cure. Malfoy protection spells and all that. Even if Link and I are Malfoys getting money will be tricky no matter what time we go too,"said Draco. 

"No if you get caught you will probably get your arm cut off, They are really brutal back then,"said Ginny frowning creating wrinkles on her forehead below her flaming red hair. 

"Hm, missing an arm or death and/or being turned into a dementor. Your right! I would much rather have my arm than save my life! Arms are important you know,"said Draco. Ginny gave him an annoyed glare. 

"Fine whatever risk your arm,"said Ginny muttering. What was the problem with stealing money from Malfoy manor? Draco just had to make everything complicated. Ginny spun the time turner muttering under her breath.with in a flash they were in a very much lively town. The buildings were fresh and knew there were a number of wizards roaming the streets in cloaks that came in every color of the rainbow. Carriages drawn by horses rode around and the town sang with life. "Welcome to the 1600s." The group stared at the site of the town. 

"Right so where are they selling the cure?"asked Draco tearing his eyes away from what looked like a bar. 

"In an near by shop. Wear the invisibility blanket,"said Ginny. They threw it over themselves, the group were bunched but they were all covered except for Ginny and David. Near by witches and wizards didn't seem to notice. They were to busy with their own lives. They followed Ginny and David to a shabby looking shop. The only one on the street. It had a broken window and needed a new coat of paint, the white paint, now a dull gray was chipped and showed the wood beneath it. 

"Uh David and Ms.Davarquez!"the shop tender said. He had greasy black hair and dark brown eyes that fell on Ginny. 

"Davarquez?"said Ron questionably. Hermione stepped on his foot to shut him up. 

"Haven't seen you two lately,"said The shop keeper washing his counter with a dirty rag. 

"Look Mark we are kind of in a hurry. The cure didn't work last time on our friend from Romania. I was wondering if you could give us another bottle?"said David. 

"Sure if you have the money!"said the shop tender with a devious smile showing yellow rotting teeth. He wheezed and coughed violently. Draco looked disgusted, not that anyone could see. 

"Could you er let this one be free? Let us pay you back later?"said Ginny batting her eyelashes. 

"No ma'am I'm afraid I cant do that,"said Mark in his wheezy voice. Hermione raised her wand at him. 

"STUPIFY!" She yelled Mark fell down with a THUNK. 

"Well done,"David said walking behind the counter nudging Mark with his toe. "He's out cold." 

"Which one is the cure?"Asked Hermione who stepped out from the invisibility blanket and went searching through the bottles behind his counter. 

"It's clear color,"said Ginny scanning the shelves with her eyes. David helped Hermione search. The others took the invisibility blanket off as well. 

"Found it."said Draco spotting a small group of clear colored bottles. Ginny grabbed it and they all went under the invisibility blanket and went back to their present time. They took off the invisibility blanket, now hundreds of years in this building's future staring at the empty shelves and the dusty store that was no longer in use. They walked out into the dirt road. Ginny rolled up the blanket and put it in her backpack. 

"Okay now we just have to go back to Hogwarts,"sighed Ginny. They had come a long way, but she smiled, they had gotten the cure. Draco opened the cure. "What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm gonna chug this baby down."Draco drained the cure. They all held their breaths hoping it would work. Draco gasped and sank to his knees. 

"Draco are you alright!?"said Hermione honey brown eyes widened with worry. They all crowded around Draco. Draco let out a low moan. 

"DRACO!"cried Amy. 

"We have to leave fast there are deatheaters at Malfoy manor and stuff. Malfoy if you can stand or walk do it!"said Harry looking worried. Draco groaned loudly again. 

"Whats wrong? Where does it hurt?"Cried Jessica. 

"It tastes like piss!"cried Draco. 

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHAT YOUR GROANING AND MOANING ABOUT?"yelled Mel. 

"Yep."said Draco and he stood up, yawned, and stretched. Color was coming to his face. 

"I think it worked!"said Hermione smiling. Draco grinned. 

"I think your right I feel loads better!"he said. He looked it too. Hermione ran to him and hugged him out of happiness. He kissed her gently.


	39. Deatheaters

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, ****Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder,** **HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam,** **gaara.desert.lover, and ****Live2Review** **for reviewing :)**

YEY 100 REVIEWS!!!!!

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though. **

* * *

Amy went red in the face out of anger. Once Hermione and Draco were separated she stormed over.

"YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!"She yelled.

"You two aren't dating remember,"said Hermione crossing her arms. Amy seemed lost for words. Draco looked at her sadly.

"Do you love me or her?"said Amy crossing her arms. Draco opened his mouth to answer when a cold voice interrupted all of them.

"Well, well, well, _what_ do we have here?" Lucius Malfoy was standing there his wand pointed at them. Draco groaned. They were back in the present time, back when Voldemort was at Malfoy manor.

"Father smashing to see you!"said Draco sarcastically. Draco had a lot of anger towards Lucius, mostly because he had smashed the cure earlier.Lucius stared at him almost looking confused.

"You look-"

"Healthy? Yeah I know we finally got the cure, no thanks to you I might add,"said Draco. A look that Draco could not read passed over Lucius's face. "Not that you care."Draco added coldly. Lucius looked at Link.

"He has found the staff and is searching for the amulet.You know what will happen when he finds it,"said Lucius and he turned and left with out a word. The super squad stood looking confused.

"Were not captured? Not going into the scary dungeons again?"said Mel.

"apparently not,"Link said.

"YIPPEE!"said Mel and she hugged Ron tightly.

"Link do you know what he meant?"asked Jess frowning.

"Sort of. Voldemort needs a staff. It needs to be powered by a Magus,diviner,mind reader,and memory reader. This staff has great powers. It will easily help him rule the wizarding world. The Amulet is very very old. It's an amulet of the Espers. Who ever wears the amulet cant die, and the staff and Amulet become not only making the wearer immortal, but giving them great power, but, you have to power the amulet with an Espers life. It also helps to have an Esper on your side because Espers are very powerful creatures As Hermione has prooven if you look at my arm .Anyway, it seems to be he doesn't need us until he finds the amulet,"said Link.

"Whatever lets just get out of here before Lucius comes back with a pack of slobbering deatheaters,"said Harry with a shudder. The group turned and began walking.

* * *

"Albus,Severus good I wanted to talk to you," said Madam Pomfrey with a tired worn look on her face who was sitting on an empty patients bed looking at Albus Dumbledore who was stroking his long beard and Severus Snape who was pacing around the room. "I fear for the Malfoy boy." A pained look crossed over Severus Snape's face. "I never did like him much. He always made such a fuss but he is dieing. And once again him and the others are missing." 

"They think they are doing him a favor trying to save him but they are in dangering all their lives!"said Severus angrily. Dumbledore sighed and nodded. He had written to all their families. How could you explain to a parent that their child was missing from one of the safest places in the wizarding world?

"Thats not all. Ginny Weasley came back. They might be successful in the cure. Which is a great relief I hope they save some so we can get the ingredients down,"said Madam Pomfrey.

"This isn't why you wanted to talk to us is it?"said Dumbledore.

"No. There is a great darkness in Lucius Malfoy's son and I fear that one day it will over power Draco,"said Madam Pomfrey. Severus made a hissing noise. "I know you like the boy Severus and I must admit I've been growing rather fond of him myself these past weeks but, never the less he _is_ hiding something and there is something terrible in him and it's not the poison,"said Madam Pomfrey.

"He and the others know where Voldemort is staying but they wont tell for Draco's sake,"said Dumbledore. Not really trying to prove a point, more speaking his thoughts, and fears out loud.Severus sighed.

"It's happening all over again isn't it?"said Madam Pomfrey slowly. "Just like what happened to Lucius Malfoy he used to be such a sweet boy before Vlad-"

"We don't know why Lucius chose Voldemort. That is a mystery. We don't know if it had to do with his father, Nor do we know what side Draco will choose.We can only guide Draco so much.Right now however we need to find out where he and the others are.They are in mortal danger especially Harry,"said Dumbledore. Just then the doors opened.

"Bloody hell does Hogwarts _have_ to be so far away from everything?"snapped a familiar voice. Draco Malfoy walked in looking annoyed followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amy, Link, Jessica, Ginny, and David. Dumbledore,Pomfrey, and Snape looked at them dumbfounded.

"Got a staring problem?"snapped Draco.

"Thank goodness your all safe!"cried Madam Pomfrey.

"Where were you?"hissed Snape sharply.

"Here we never left school grounds professor,"said Draco.

"We searched all over the school you weren't here,"said Dumbledore. "Ah,you see we all were here in this very school safe not leaving it just like you said.We just were not in this time,"said Draco.

"Can you prove you stayed at the school?"asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Can you prove we didn't?"asked Draco his silver blue eyes looking at her innocently. A weird smile went over madam Pomfrey.

"You found the cure?"she asked.

"Yeah and now we just cant shut Malfoy up! Thanks Ginny,"said Ron sarcastically.

"Well just to make sure I'm going to need a blood sample,"said Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm over joyed,"said Draco sarcastically.

"Are we in trouble Professor?"Harry asked. "In truth Harry, we have no proof that you indeed left the school, so no, but if an event similar to this happens again than yes. Now excuse me I have to write to all your parents,"said Dumbledore and his eyes fell on David. "And do make sure he is returned to his proper time?"Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling as he exited. Snape's lip curled as he glared at the students angrily.

"I suggest you all go you will see Mr.Malfoy in an hour,"said Madam Pomfrey.

"It wont take an hour to draw blood,"Draco pointed out but Pomfrey ignored him.

* * *

"Whats wrong Amy? Besides you know him never answering your question?"asked Jessica. " 

They were talking about us before we came in,"said Amy with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah we were kind of listening for ten minutes but I couldn't hear a bloody thing,"sighed Ron.

"Who cares? I for one am going to bed it's 10:00 and we have classes tomorrow!"said Hermione.

"I sometimes wish she would go back to being Emma,"snapped Ron stretching.

"Ronnie I'm worried about my vision,"said Mel. Ron bit his lip. "Don't worry about it. Lets just rest. We all need some rest,"said Ron. They all could agree to that. David was holding his time turner.

"Lets get out of here,"David said.

"Ginny, you can't go you belong in this time,"Ron said. Ginny smirked ran to David. He put the time turner around both their necks.

"Ginny stop!"Ron cried but it was to late, his sister and Draco's ancestor vanished.

"That isn't good,"Harry said.

"Really not good."

* * *

**Three months later.(March) **

* * *

"I don't care what you say if your going to drink that you need a green Umbrella,"hissed Draco rolling his eyes. The Super squad as Mel put it were all together at the three broomsticks and Ron was trying a Mai Tai. Hermione was frowning at a book. The first time she ever had Ron had pointed out. She had kicked him. They hadn't heard from Ginny or David, Dumbledore had informed Mrs and Mr.Weasley that the ministry had a search party searching through time for Ginny, so far, no luck of finding her. 

"Look I don't need a green umbrella it's not like it adds flavor to it,"said Ron.

"Suit your self,"said Draco twirling a green umbrella in his Mai Tai. Amy stared darkly at Draco.

"Are you going to talk to me yet? I know your upset that me and Hermione are an item again but the least you could do is talk to me!"said Draco annoyed.

"Go to hell,"said Amy and she picked up Ron's drink and threw it in Draco's face and walked out.

"Well that was productive! Three words! I'm improving i've gone from from the two words section. Words like Fuck off and stupid asshole!"said Draco.

"That was my drink! Why didn't she throw your bloody drink at you?"asked Ron.

"Because mine has a green umbrella in it and yours didn't,"pointed out Draco wiping off his face. Hermione sighed and closed her book.

"I think Amy's jealous,"she said.

"You think!?"said Draco sarcastically. A scream was heard outside.

"What was that?"said Ron alarmed.

"Dunno. Don't care. Weasley get another drink and get an umbrella in it,"said Draco.

"DEATHEATERS HERE IN HOGSMEAD!"screamed a girl running in, she was out of breath. The whole pub grew silent.

"What do you mean deatheaters?"said Madam Rosmerta looking pale. a flash of green light and a scream outside answered her. The whole pub went into chaos.

"ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS OVER HERE NOW!"yelled Professor McGongall who had been in the three broomsticks. All the Hogwarts student quickly ran over to her. Poor Neville Longbottom looked ready to wet himself.

"Deatheaters? How the bloody hell did they-"started Ron but there was flashing red light and the door flew open and Deatheaters stormed in. "MY PUB!"screamed Madam Rosmerta angrily.

"More important things to worry about!"snapped McGonagall. The deatheaters all raised their wands at the crowd of students, Rosmerta, and McGonagall.

"Give us Potter and we will let you live.Well most of you, eh, the night is young I make no promises,"said The voice of Lucius Malfoy. McGonagall stepped in front of Harry protectively.

"Never."she said.

"Lets be sensible Minerva we out number you and Rosmerta and the children ten to one. You don't want to risk the students lives now do you? Just give us want we want and we'll go,"said The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"GET OUT OF MY PUB!"Roared madam Rosmerta and she shot a stupifying spell that hit a near by deatheater. The deatheaters watched him fall to the ground. They all raised their wands at Madam Rosmerta.

"Go ahead Kill me but you will never get Harry Potter! "she yelled she shot Minerva a look

"Protect them!"she said. McGonagall's eyes widened and she began an incantation as Rosmerta did a swift movement with her wand and the whole place blew up. A green shield protected the students, McGonagall, and Rosmerta thanks to McGonagall's enchantment.Surrounded by smoke and debris Harry stood up and saw Madam Rosmerta get off the ground and helping students out of the destroyed building along with McGonagall. Because of the shield, only the deatheaters had been hurt. The Ceiling had collapsed over most of them, some only fingers and toes could be found there were small fires around the place and bits of building everywhere.

Draco looked stricken. "You lot, run now, more will come!"hissed McGonagall. "Come on Malfoy,"Harry said tugging on Draco's arm. Draco seemed to be in a trance.

"Draco?"said Hermione. Draco's eyes scanned the room.

"What are you doing?"Ron asked.

"Looking for survivors,"Draco said quietly.

"Why? Come on lets get out of here!"Harry yelled.

"His father was one of them,"Link said. Harry closed his mouth. Rachel grabbed Draco's arm.

"Your father could be alive, if he is, he dissaparated it's no use looking for him the rest of the building is going to collapse, more deatheaters are coming, and the shield is gone we have to move!"Rachel said. Draco nodded and super squad ran out of the building. The students, and Rosmerta were a little bit ahead of them. McGongall was still in the pub. Deatheaters were roaming the town as well. There was chaos everywhere in the sun set sky the dark mark could be seen clearly.

"I swear there are more and more each time I see them!"spat Harry glaring at the deatheaters. A flash of green light came from the broken down pub as more of it collapsed.

"I have to go back!"said Hermione.

"We cant! McGonagall told us to go! She will probably be fine she's old and maybe if were lucky the deatheaters might have soft spot for the old,"said Jess. They all stared at her. "Oh who am I kidding there going to slaughter her."

"Look lets just slow down for a minute here. we don't even know if were all here!"said Serenity counting heads in the super squad. Everyone was there, except Draco.

"Wheres Draco!?"Cried Hermione going pale.


	40. Betrayal

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, ****Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder,** **HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam,** **gaara.desert.lover, ****Live2Review****Snow-Leopard-Patronus,** **and** **x0xoTheRosesx0xo** **for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though.**

**

* * *

**

They looked around Draco was not with them.

"Oh bloody hell!"moaned Ron.Students were running and screaming all around them, but no Draco. They made there way back to what was left of the three broomsticks.No one was there. The only bodies belonged to deatheaters. McGonagall was gone, and hopefully safe.

"At least we know everyone made it out safely,"said Hermione as they heard a piercing scream come from a near by ally.

"Lets just go!"yelled Jessica. They ran out, towards the path to the castle when a hooded figure ran towards them. They all drew out their wands.

"It's me you dolts!"said Amy taking off her hood.

"Why are you wearing your hood up?"asked Harry. "

It's the only way not to get noticed. I suggest you do the same."said Amy. They all put there hoods on.

"Have you seen Malfoy?"asked Harry.

"Which one? There all over the place! Link's right there, Lucius is a few streets away-"said Amy.

"He's alive?"said Link.

"He looks alike,"Amy said curtly.

"Draco have you seen him!?"Cried Mel.

"No."said Amy. Hermione sighed.Harry adjusted his glasses.

"Look,"Harry said, "We have to get out of he-"

"YOU!"hissed a voice. Bellatrix Lestrange walked towards them looking angry.

"Uh oh."whispered Ron.

"What are you idiots doing standing around!? We have to find Potter and the mudblood for the dark lords plans to work now!"she hissed. Harry blinked shocked, with their hoods up and heads down, they looked like deatheaters.

"Er right sorry,"said Ron.

"Well come with me the ministry should be coming soon and we need to group up,"she snapped. So the group followed her silently down the ally ways of Hogsmead. They found other deatheaters waiting.

"Alright this is all of us right?"she asked.

"Well lets see one,two,three-"

"Rookwood! We don't have time to count!"snapped Bellatrix.

"Well most of us are here. Some are dead, I will snap Rosmerta's neck myself!"snapped A woman deatheater her voice shrill.

"Did anyone see Potter or his friends?"Bellatrix asked. No one answered. Bellatrix sighed.

"I-I saw Malfoy's boy. Draco,"said Avery nervously.Bellatrix smiled a cold smile.

"Ah, my dear nephew. I've been looking forward to seeing him.Where!?"

"He was around the Hogshead."

"Right,Crabbe,Goyle,Malfoy go find him." Two deatheaters ran for the hogshead. "Wheres Malfoy?"Bellatrix asked.

"I told you by the-"

"Not him you idiot! I mean Lucius!"snapped Bellatrix. At this the deatheaters began looking at each other and muttering.

"Never mind! Keep searching for Potter and his friends! We meet back here in an hour! You lot stay here,"she said looking at the group. Harry swallowed. Did she know? Could she know? He felt Ron draw out his wand. "And you,"she said pointing to a deatheater standing alone.

"We have to wait for Crabbe,and Goyle to come back see if they caught the boy. He can be pretty tough and I heard he's smart.Stay on guard,"she said. Ron snorted.

"Smart? She obviously doesn't know what she's talking about,"Ron muttered. Hermione kicked him.

"shut up."she hissed quietly. So they waited for a half an hour.All the deatheaters came back. "Found some mudbloods to torture it was fun and all but no sign of Potter and his friends they must be at the school by now,"reported a deatheater.

"We cant go back empty handed! Our main target is Potter and the mudblood! If we could just get one of their friends..."said Bellatrix and she trailed off silently. She looked around at all the deatheaters.

"Rookwood count for me,"said Bellatrix.Link, Mel, Rachel, Serenity, Jess, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Amy all shot each other nervous looks.

"Nine extra,"said Rookwood.

"Extra? Who dares!"she hissed.

"Everyone pull your left sleeve up now! I want to see everyone's dark mark. The ones to bear no mark die!"she barked.

"Were doomed."moaned Ron.

She made them all stand in a line. The group was towards the end.

"Me and Amy have marks you guys,"Link whispered.

"Oh lovely! Well since you two get to live send my mum a post card!"snapped Ron. Before Bellatrix reached them she let out a triumphant Yell. "

We have one of them now!"she said pulling a deatheater out of the line and throwing him on the ground. She had her wand pointed right at his face. Which was hidden behind a mask. His left arm bore no mark.

"Remove your hood so we can see what worthless filth you are to dare to try and trick the dark lord's servants!"she said. Harry looked around.

"That's not one of us,"he said.

"Sh,"hissed Hermione. Blond hair was the first thing they saw. Silver blue eyes looked up at them. Draco was sitting on the ground his blond hair almost glowing in the night.

"Long time no see,"he said. Bellatrix lowered her wand.

"I should have known. That means that the others are your friends no?"she said.

"I don't have a clue! If it is them then your friend cant count there are ten of us together. Not nine so I doubt it's them maybe it's some really tall house elves or-"

"Shut up,"said Bellatrix counting the deatheaters.

"You counted one of them as Lucius,"she said looking at Rookwood. "He is still missing."

"So there are ten fake?"asked a deatheater.

"Yes! Now the ten of you that are not deatheaters come out now and I wont kill you,"she said.

They looked at each other. Link suddenly stepped out removing his hood.

"I'm hardly a faker am I Lestrange? Last time I checked I was as loyal as any of you,"said Link. She smiled a twisted smile.

"Ah Link I should have suspected you were here are the others here?"she asked. Link smiled coldly and pointed them out. all the deatheaters circled them.

"LINK HOW COULD YOU!"cried Jessica. The super squad removed their hoods they weren't going to help them out.

"Did you really believe that whole I want to be good now story? Come on now Jess you know me better than that,"Link said with a smirk. Jessica's jaw dropped.

"Good job Link the dark lord will reward you! As for you Draco you have shamed the Malfoy name!"said Bellatrix. Draco stood up.

"My father ask you to tell me that?"he said wiping dust off him.

"Knot,Rookwood go search for Malfoy we need him before we take them to the dark lord,"said Bellatrix.

"LINK HOW COULD YOU!"cried Hermione.

"I tricked you, I lied. It's a Malfoy thing. Deal with it,"said Link. Harry stared at the ground. He had trusted Link, he couldn't believe this. How were they going to get out of this?

"We don't need all of them do we? Can we fool around with some of them?"hissed a deatheater with greasy hair smiling coldly.

"I guess it wont hurt to do the cruciatus curse once or twice on them. The dark lord said he wanted them alive but nothing about the condition there in!"said Bellatrix smiling.

"Oh bloody hell!"said Ron.Harry pointed his want at his own heart.

"Voldemort needs me alive right? Well if any of you make any move to hurt us I'll avada kedavra myself,"said Harry. The deatheaters all stared at him and began to laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"You can't kill yourself with your own wand,"said Draco.

"You cant?"Asked Harry.

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"No!"

"Can you do it with someone else's wand?"

"NO!"

"Damn."

"CRUCIO!"yelled Bellatrix pointing her wand at Draco. Draco fell to the ground screaming.

"STOP IT!"yelled Amy and Hermione ran to Draco but there was nothing she could do. The deatheaters laughed."I'M A DAVENPORT I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"screamed Amy. None of them listened. It made Harry sick to his stomach to see Malfoy scream and twitch so helplessly. Hermione burst into tears. He knew the feeling. The feeling of not knowing or feeling anything but pain and wanting to be dead so you didn't have to suffer another minute of it.

"LINK HE'S YOUR COUSIN DO SOMETHING!"Yelled Jessica growling at a deatheater who was holding her back. Link didn't do anything, he just smiled coldly.

"Bell darling would you mind lifting the spell off my son? I have a splitting headache and don't need to hear that right now,"said a calm cold voice. Lucius Malfoy had come back. He looked tired and was bloody. Bellatrix lifted the spell off Draco. Draco got up slowly with the help of Hermione. She kissed him gently and Lucius looked disgusted, so didn't' Amy.

"Where were you?"asked Bellatrix.

"Around. it's un-important. Now as much as I _enjoyed_ the scene of my son twitching and screaming helplessly on the ground I must ask you why were you torturing him?"he said voice dripping in sarcasm. Bellatrix flinched.

"Are you angry at me?"she asked.

"We should bring them to the dark lord,"said Lucius changing the subject. Harry glared at the deatheaters, they had circled around them, all their wands pointing at the group. Harry held Rachel protectively.

"Are you mad at me!?"said Bellatrix again.

"Lets tie them up and bring them to the dark lord,"Lucius said not answering. Soon the members of the super squad were tied up and gagged all together in a circle. Link sat down with them eating an apple. They all shot him dark looks.

"How are we going to do this? Can we apparate with them?"Asked Knott.

"We wait for the dark lord to come get us. He told us to wait in this spot so we will,"said Bellatrix. The deatheaters stood around most looking impatient.

"Are you angry at me?"said Bellatrix once more looking at Lucius.

"Yes I am."said Lucius. Bellatrix blinked.

"What for? Teaching that ungrateful brat of yours a lesson?"snapped Bellatrix. Draco stuck his tongue out at Bellatrix. Bellatrix glared at him.

"I didn't give you permission to hurt him did I?"said Lucius.

"I didn't think you would mind!"said Bellatrix quietly. There was a loud crack and Voldemort appeared in front of all of them.

"Excellent you have found all of them,"said Voldemort. All the deatheaters bowed to him. Voldemort did a movement with his wand they were all at Malfoy manor. Some how he had transported all of them into a dungeon to be exact. Voldemort chained them with a snap of his fingers. The chains sprouted out of the walls and rapped around their legs and arms. The gags were removed.

"Oh thank god!"said Harry.

"Those gags were there for a reason my lord-"said Bellatrix.

"I have the staff and the amulet we can let the ceremony begin-tomorrow."said Voldemort. The deatheaters cheered, and they all left, all but Lucius and Link.

"Ceremony?"said Draco.


	41. Let the Blood Fest Begin!

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, ****Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder,** **HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam,** **gaara.desert.lover, ****Live2Review****Snow-Leopard-Patronus,** **x0xoTheRosesx0xo, and FanFicFreakForever** **for reviewing :)**

**Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter never has or will be mine. Several made up characters are mine though. **

* * *

"Dad..."said Draco. Lucius looked at his son He then looked at Link. a pained look crossed over Lucius's face but it disappeared quickly and he went upstairs. Draco glared at Link.

"Link you are a backstabbing little mother-"

Oh shut up we all know this."sighed Link smirking at them as they rattled in their chains.

"How could you?"asked Hermione.

"Tomorrow half of us are going to die including me Link I'm the mind reader,"said Jessica.

"I know."said Link, than he smiled.

"You lot should trust me more,"he said toying with his wand.

"We did trust you,"Harry snapped. Link ignored Harry pointing his wand at him. "What are you going to-" Link blasted Harry's chains off.

"You should trust me more because I might just be on your side,"Link said. Harry smiled. Link began blasting the other's chains off as well.

"I don't believe you! It's a trick!"said Ron.

"Oh come on I had to make them believe I was on their side! If I was really on their side, why would I be letting you go? Now come on lets go,"said Link. Ron frowned looking confused.

"Well we don't really have a choice do we?"said Draco walking over to Link. "We have to trust him."

"How are we supposed to get out of here with deatheaters crawling all over the place?"demanded Harry.

"Take out your wands and run like hell?"suggested Draco.

"Works for me!"said Serenity.

"It wont work,"Hermione said looking at Draco with worry.

"It's the only plan we got, besides, that's what you Gryffindors do for a hobby isn't it? Take chances and don't think things through, lets go,"said Draco. So they followed Link and Draco out of the dungeons. Harry was wondering why the Malfoys even had dungeons. Ron insisted all rich people had dungeons, Harry didn't think this was true, at least, not with muggles anyway.

"I have a bad feeling about Link,"Serenity whispered to Ron.

"He's a Malfoy. You can trust him has far as you can throw him,"muttered Ron. Draco shot him a look.

"He's right you know."Draco said.

"That's comforting. Why am I letting my best friend date you again?"muttered Harry. Hermione grinned. They found there way out of the dungeons into the drawing room where Voldemort was talking to his fellow deatheaters. About thirty spells got shot at them once they had entered the room from the secret door behind the bookcase. They didn't' stand a chance, all their efforts had done, was prove Link to be a traitor.

Draco opened his eyes he was on the ground tied up. His wrists were bleeding, the rope was digging into his skin. The rest of the group members were shackled to a wall.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to hold the ceremony but since you all were so eager to get up here I'll just do it now,"Voldemort said. In his hand was a golden staff with a snake head at the top. It had green gems for eyes. In his other hand was a silver amulet with a green gem. "With these two powered up I will be the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Someone's power obsessed,"muttered Draco.Voldemort put the amulet around Hermione's neck. She screamed and transformed into an Esper. Draco gritted his teeth.

"Don't struggle Mudblood it will only drain you faster,"said Voldemort with a cruel smirk. The amulet was glowing and Hermione was screaming. She shot Draco a pleading look. Draco struggled against his bonds but they were to tight, he was stuck, he couldn't help. He growled.

"It's draining her of her life. But don't worry Malfoy, she wont die. She will end up living in a coma, for the rest of her life. Pity,"said Voldemort answering the unasked question. He put the staff on the ground. "Ssssahya ssshasth essseth!"

"What the hell was that?"demanded Jessica.

"He's speaking parsletongue, Potter what did he say?"Draco demanded not taking his eyes off Hermione. She wasn't screaming anymore but she held a look of pain clawing at the amulet around her neck trying to get it off.

"Something about the four powers combining with the staff,"said Harry. Rachel Mel Jessica and Serenity's eyes started glowing.

"It's draining them as well taking their life into the staff.They will die!"cried Link looking at Jessica in worry.

"NO!"yelled Harry.

"Oh don't worry Potter I need a blood sacrifice before They die.You will be perfect,"said Voldemort.

"I'l kill you,"Harry hissed. Voldemort merely laughed. Link growled and transformed into his jackal animagus form trying to break the chains.

"I had high hopes for you Link. Pity You will have to die as well,"said Voldemort looking at the jackal, than he turned to Draco. "Bellatrix would you untie Draco for me?" Bellatrix undid the bonds and Draco reached for his wand. "Give him the sword." Draco looked up confused. Bellatrix handed Draco a sword with a golden snake entwined on the hilt, the hilt was covered with green gems. Draco stared at Voldemort.

"It's lovely and all but why are you giving it to me?"

"Kill the mudblood and all will be forgiven she is almost completely drained anyway. Her life is over either way. Either you kill her or she spends the rest of her days in a coma,"said Voldemort with an amused smirk. Draco walked over to Hermione who was moaning on the ground. He put the sword to her throat. "Kill her everything will be forgiven." Lucius and Narcissa eyed their son and exchanged looks. Would he do it? Could he? Bellatrix stood next to Narcissa she had her arms crossed.

"I-I cant do it,"said Draco.

"Blood traitor!"hissed Bellatrix and she took out her wand.

"Bella!"cried Narcissa.

"CRUCIO!"Bellatrix yelled. The light shot out at Draco and he fell to the ground screaming. Narcissa screamed and lunged at Bellatrix knocking her to the ground ending the spell. Lucius pulled Narcissa off Bellatrix as she tried to beat her sister with her fists. Bellatrix gave Narcissa a shocked look.Draco pulled himself up.

"Oh don't stop now. All this torturing stuff is clearing out my sinuses,"said Draco sarcastically. Bellatrix gave him a dark glare.

"My lord he's betrayed us countless times. He must be disposed of. I don't understand why you let him live after all that he has cost us? What is so important about him?"hissed Bellatrix eyes flashing. Narcissa let out a tragic moan and buried her face into Lucius's shoulder. She could stop her sister, but Lord Voldemort?

"I will explain it later. Now come on Draco if you don't kill Miss.Granger she will end up in a coma for the rest of her years never to awake.It would be mercy to kill her,"said Voldemort looking almost, amused. Draco stared at him. Voldemort wanted him to kill Hermione, but why? What would it prove? If it's mercy, it wouldn't prove he was on his side. Perhaps, Voldemort just wanted to see the look on Draco's face, the pain, of killing his lover, of watching her die.

"Your a liar,"Draco said darkly looking at Voldemort.Voldemort smiled darkly.

"I'll just do it for you then,"he said and he snapped his fingers. The amulet tightened around Hermione's throat she let out an agonizing choking sound. The amulet was choking her to death.

"STOP!"yelled Draco and he tried to run over to Hermione but Bellatrix grabbed him.

"Your not going anywhere!"she hissed. Draco looked at the sword he was holding and turned it and Jabbed the sword into Bellatrix's stomach. She let out a scream and let go of him falling to her knees holding her stomach as blood flooded out of the wound.

"YOU! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU!"she yelled.

"I get the feeling she don't like me,"muttered Draco with a sarcastic grin. Roldolphus and Rabastan grabbed her and pulled her out of the room, to try and save her life. Narcissa looked shocked but stayed in the room looking at Draco. Draco ran to Hermione. Voldemort snapped his fingers and chains spurted out of the wall, rapping around Draco's wrists holding him back.

"How sad. You have to watch the only thing on this earth that cares about you die,"said Voldemort.

"SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT HIM!"yelled Harry. The other members nodded in agreement. Draco smiled slightly.

"Ah Potter our blood sacrifice. Lucius un-chain him and kill him,"said Voldemort. Lucius blasted Harry's chains off lazily. Harry grabbed his amulet out of his pocket and put it on.

"My lord how exactly am I supposed to kill him when he has that on? It protects him from spells and-"

"I don't know Lucius be creative,"snapped Voldemort watching as Hermione turned blue. Draco shook with anger and sorrow. Harry took out his wand.

"Lets duel Malfoy,"said Harry with a cold smirk. Revenge time. Hermione suddenly fell with a THUNK drawing every ones attention. She was back in her human form and it didn't look like she was breathing.

"She's dead,"said Voldemort with a smirk, his blood red eyes lighting up, in joy? He got a kick out of it, he was enjoying himself.

"D-dead?"echoed Draco. He was pale as a ghost.

"NO!"yelled Ron. Link growled still in his jackal form and started gnawing on his chains. Harry stared at Hermione's limp body he realized he was shaking. Voldemort had to be lying he had to be! Hermione couldn't be dead. Draco let out a low hissing noise. Harry stared at him. Draco's eyes were glowing bright white. Ron stared at him open mouthed and Amy gasped.

"Since when can Malfoy's eyes glow?"said Harry. Draco felt pain all over. He let out a roar- a roar? his nails were stretching his bones were getting bigger he was transforming into _something._

Draco blinked the chains had broken off. He had sharp claws and his tail was killing him-TAIL!? Along with wings. He licked is teeth. Man he had a lot of teeth. Sharp teeth. What was he? He didn't care. He jumped at Voldemort shredding him with his claws. Jess,Mel,Serenity, and Rachel dropped to the floor as the monster Draco had become tore away at Voldemort. Deatheaters began shooting spells at Draco trying to save the dark lord.Jessica's,Mel's,Rachel's, and Serenity's eyes were back to normal and they were taking deep breaths.

"Were okay,"gasped Jessica. SNAP Link's chains broke and he dove at the deatheaters who were trying to help Voldemort. The blood fest had begun. Lucius and Harry had stopped fighting they were both staring at Draco. Narcissa had fainted and was laying unconscious in the corner of the room. Harry blinked Draco had transformed right before his eyes into a giant red dragon. He had scales all over and glowing yellow eyes. Long leathery almost see through wings, spikes on the ridges on his back, Hagrid would be in love. This was the weirdest day of his life.

"Since when is Draco a dragon?"asked Harry.

"He must be the other Esper,"Whispered Mel.

"Yeah, but Hermione is- was an Esper she isn't a dragon she's a pink thing"said Harry distracted, he did't even notice Lucius Malfoy pointing his wand at him.

"Lets see if your shield can protect you from this! AVADA KEDAVRA"Lucius roared. A shield went up around Harry from the amulet. The curse bounced of the shield and hit Draco with a flash of green light right in the chest.

"NO!"screamed Harry. The dragon froze. Draco immediately turned back into his human form and he fell to the ground. Eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. In an instant, he had been dead. Lucius Malfoy lost all the color in his face. Narcissa, was still unconscious and did not know the fate of her son. Harry ran over to Draco. Draco stared up at him with empty grey eyes. Harry felt as if a dagger had been shoved into his heart. Draco was dead.

"No,"Lucius whispered. Narcissa stirred and sat up slowly. The sight before her wasn't pretty. She saw a bloody Voldemort on the floor groaning, the staff and amulet next to him, not fully charged. Most of the super squad chained, Link in his jackal form whimpering looking at a body, and Harry Potter bending over the same body. Lucius looked like he had been force fed a lemon and was shaking. She shot him a questionable look. He avoided her look. She walked over to Harry. She let out a blood curdling scream. Draco was lying on the floor, dead. That's when the door burst open and the Order of the Phoenix barged in.

3 hours later.

"Everything is sorted out,"sighed Moody. They were all back at Hogwarts, except Draco.

"I cant believe you didn't send Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban."hissed Ron angrily to Moody.

"Narcissa begged us. What could we say? She just lost her son could we really take her husband away too?"asked Tonks.

"Isn't sending him to Saint mungo's mental institution for the criminally insane considered taking him away?"asked Jessica dabbing her eyes tearfully, she was in Link's arms.

"Well yes but she wont have to worry about him suffering in Azkaban and that is the bigger picture,"said Lupin. All the deatheaters had been arrested, Lord Voldemort, however had managed to disapparate, his servants had all been captured, even Bellatrix Lestrange. They were all in Dumbledore's office Harry was staring the crackling fire silently. Hermione was in saint Mungo's. She was alive, but in a coma.

"A funeral will be held for Draco on Thursday,"Dumbledore informed them.

"And Hermione?"asked Ron.

"She will get the best care she can at Saint Mungos," said Dumbledore. Ron let out a sigh. Harry turned and wiped his eyes. Things just wouldn't be the same.

* * *

**R.I.P **

**Draco Malfoy **

**1980-1996 **

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

GASP

The end!? Can it be?

Don't worry, there is a sequel! I started this story about five years ago, i'm still writing it, thats just the tip of the ice burg. :)

which is why the beginning is so horrible in grammar and logic and etc. I wrote this whole thing all 41 chapters when I was twelve.

So, my lovely reviewers I want you to choose, should I write the sequel on this so than it goes from chapter 41 to...who knows! Or make a new story to put my sequel in?


	42. Part 2

Alright, I will continue the story on this thread so no one has to search for it:) Thanks so much for the reviews! All your questions will be answered in the next chapter, (the first chapter of the sequel) on this thread either later tonight or tomorrow:)


	43. The Keeper of the Dead

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, ****Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder,** **HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam,** **gaara.desert.lover, ****Live2Review****Snow-Leopard-Patronus,** **x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever,** **Alexgirl-89,** **ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea,** **maewen.leanne, and****tyrani13**** for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: Poem from the game Chrono Cross. Harry Potter characters/world/etc belongs to Jk Rowling. No money is being made.**

_

* * *

What was the start of all this?  
When did the cogs of fate begin to turn?  
Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now,  
From deep within the flow of time. _

But for a certainty, back then  
We loved so many yet hated so much  
We hurt others and were hurt ourselves.

* * *

**.:::.:::.:::.The Lands of the Lost.:::.:::.:::. **

* * *

Harry wiped the sweat off his face and fixed his glasses. He boarded the Hogwarts express with Rachel. He gave her a quick kiss goodbye, she was the Slytherin prefect and needed to go with the other Prefects. Harry found his way to the last compartment that's where he found Ron. 

"Ron!"said Harry.

"Harry! Mum's been worried sick! How was you're summer?"asked Ron. Harry grinned.

"I spent it with Rachel."

"You naughty thing,"said Ron with a smile. Harry grinned wider. "Did you really-you know sleep with her?"Ron half whispered. Harry grinned.

"I can't wait to rub it in Malfoy's face that we both had it before he-"Ron stopped and his face fell."Right...he's dead."

"Hard to believe,"sighed Harry sitting down. "It's my fault"

"No it isn't mate,"said Ron gently.

"The killing curse bounced of the shield from the amulet. Instead of me dying, it was him,"said Harry.

"Maybe it was just his time?"said Ron quietly. They were quiet for a few minutes. Harry changed the subject.

"So has Ginny come back?" Ron looked down gloomily.

"She did, for like a few days so mum and dad wouldn't worry. It's scary we have no clue what's going on with her. She could die and we wouldn't know! Ever since she went back to the past-" The compartment door opened Rachel,Serenity,Amy,and Jessica walked in.

"Well looks like everyone is here,"muttered Serenity taking a seat wearing her blinding pink robes.

"Link isn't,"said Jessica with a pout.

"Neither is Mel. Ron I thought she spent the summer over you're house. Where is she?"asked Harry. Ron went red in the face.

"Mum took her-she didn't think it was good for us to be in the same ministry car together on our way here-she's probably gotten herself lost somewhere on the train,"said Ron in horror. Harry laughed. The door opened Link walked in pulling Mel by her arm.  
"Lose something?"Link demanded.

Mel!"said Ron and he gave Mel a huge hug.

"Now everyone is here besides Hermione and Drac-"started Serenity but Rachel shook her head glancing at Amy who had been down ever since that day, and Link who looked away from them. Serenity turned it into a cough. Ron sighed.

"Poor Hermione. She's still in a coma,"Ron said looking down.

"She's lucky to be alive,"said Amy neutrally.

* * *

**A year and a half ago**

* * *

Sirius Black groaned. 

"Where am I?" he muttered. Sirius Black looked around. He was in a narrow stone hallway that was a dead end on one side and on the other was a veil,the veil he fell through moments ago. The veil of the dead.

"Damn Bellatrix!"Sirius cursed as he went pale. The Veil was a one way ticket to the other side.  
"Welcome," said a soft voice. There was a little old man that could have been Dumbledore's mini me except without the glasses. The man was sitting on a velvet red chair and in front was a chess board. If that shocked Sirius it was nothing compared what he saw next, the hall was stone but the walls were green stone and you could see through it, and on the other side was a grassy meadow where people, no spirits were peering in at them. Sirius saw James and Lily Potter behind the see through wall.

"J-james?" Sirius croaked walking over to the wall putting his hand on the surprisingly solid wall.

"Yeah it's me," James said with a small smile. James and Lily looked at him with sad eyes.

"What-what the hell is going on?" asked Sirius. James looked at him sadly.

"Your dead,"James said softly.

"Well I knew that much, but this is heaven? Or is this down under?"demanded Sirius.

"Your still on earth,"Lily pointed out.

"And you?"Demanded Sirius.

"We come and go as we please,"Lily said and paused. "We can't really go into detail."

"Why not? If i'm dead I should know the secrets of the after life,"Sirius snapped.

"Well it's more like your half dead, not completely dead,"James said.

"What?"Sirius demanded. The little old man cleared out his throat.

"Chess?" asked the old short man smiling.

"What is going on!" yelled Sirius again.

"When someone is murdered, or falls through the veil, they come here. This is the path between death and life everything and nothing," said the old man.

"So none of this half dead crap, I am dead," said Sirius.

"Not exactly. You see those who are murdered, or fall through the veil get a chance to live, because it's not their time yet. They were meant to continue on earth, it is not the way things are meant to be," said The old man.

"Really? Because you know, i'I've never heard of anyone coming back from the dead," said Sirius crossing his arms.

"You have to pass a test,"The old man explained. Sirius groaned.

"Some horrible, deadly, impossible test, right?"Said Sirius. James laughed.

"To live you must beat me at chess," said the old man with a grin.

"Are you serious!?"demanded Sirius. That was the test? This would be easy!

"No one ever beats him .It's impossible," said James.  
"So you're saying if I beat you at chess, I get to live?" asked Sirius. The old man nodded.  
"You're body will be preserved just in case you beat me," said the old man.

"Fat chance," said James.

"The only one who ever beat him was some Greek guy who was in a war with the Trojans," said Lily.

"The Greeks were in a war with condoms!?" asked Sirius.Lily hit her head.

"Nevermind Sirius, just nevermind."

"Sit," said the old man making Sirius sit across from him in a wooden chair.why does he get the nice velvet chair and I get this stump?Sirius wondered.

"Why?"Sirius asked. The old man looked at him.

"Why?" he echoed.

"Why are we playing chess? Why isn't it some test of deserving life, or courage, or you know!"said Sirius.

"Life is like a chess board. To survive it you have to, like chess, predict what's coming and find a way to counter attack. Plus I find it a really enjoyable game. Now either we play, or you can go on to the after life, just walk through the door over there,"the old man said nodding at a green door at the end of the hall.

"Er, lets play chess," said Sirius puzzled.

"I'll help," said James. Sirius looked at James fearfully.

"James you're the worse chess player in history! Help him," said Sirius pointing to the old man. James pouted. Sirius grinned and turned to the old man. "So, who are you anyway?" asked Sirius.  
"I am everything and nothing I am death and life," said the old man.

"That helps out a lot," said Sirius sarcastically.

"I was once mortal. A brilliant philosopher. From another dimension. Interested in death I spent my life's work on discovering it's secrets. Now I am the keeper of the dead,"Jasper said with a wry grin.

"Another dimension?"said Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"There worlds like ours. There's another you, another me, etc. Most people don't' know there real, the ministry keeps it all hush hush,"James muttered.  
"So, .why are all the ghosts here anyway?" Sirius asked.

"They come and go here as they please," said Jasper.

"So If they wanted to leave and go to whatever is out there they could?" asked Sirius. the old man nodded

."If there is such a thing. I'm not allowed to know and they can't tell me,"Jasper said.

"Job sucks don't it? But there must be something eh?"said Sirius.

"It will end in an eon or so then I will move on,"said the old man cheerfully.

"Man this is one weird dream. I have got to stop eating before I go to sleep," said Sirius with a smile.

"This is no dream Mr. Black. You play chess for you're life. You go first, your white," said the mini Dumbledore. Sirius gulped. this is so strange he thought smoothing his hair back and moved his first pawn.

* * *

**One year later ( A few months before present time)**

* * *

"Check," said Sirius with a grin.

"Oh good show you've been playing for almost a bloody year now and you've finally made one of you're things across the board," said James rolling his eyes. Sirius had some great bonding time with Jasper, Lily,James, and a ghost who had a crush on him named Amber.

"I like taking my time,"Sirius said.

"You didn't move a piece for over three months once!"James snapped. Other people had been murdered during the year. Jasper was able to copy himself, and play with many people at once. Everyone lost, and they lost quickly. That's how Sirius learned to take his time. Lay back and smell the ghost roses. A few moments ago a bunch of deatheaters had come. They refused to play so they moved on as Jasper put it. Sirius was extremely upset to see that his cousin Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy were not among the dead deatheaters. Jasper moved cleverly and blocked Sirius's knight.

"Damn," muttered Sirius pondering his next move sometimes he wouldn't move for weeks just to make James pissed. James wanted Sirius to live, but he wasn't the most patient of people, the suspense was killing him. Jasper didn't seem to mind, there were many other people he could play with. In fact Sirius had a hunch this wasn't the only hall with Jasper, there had to be thousands because thousands of people were being murdered. He supposed he was in one hall of thousands with one Jasper of millions. Sirius had been here for a year, saving sweet time. Pondering his next move Jasper looked up.

"Another murder as happened," said Jasper. He only said this when the murdered people would appear here. A boy with fair blond hair silver blue sharp eyes and pale skin entered through the veil, enter wasn't the right word, more like falling through it.

"Anyone we know?" asked Lily.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was Lucius Malfoy, but it can't be this boy is way to young, can't be Vlad, he's dead," said James.

"Lucius's son perhaps?" said Sirius grudgingly.  
I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead dead dead! Draco thought closing eyes. When he opened them he was in a hallway Draco could tell just by looking at James that he was Harry's father, they looked exactly alike. The red head with Harry's green eyes must have been his mother. Draco scowled at them all.

"Where am I?"Draco demanded.

"Welcome to hell how may we serve you?" asked Sirius with a grin. Draco blinked.

"What?"

"Sirius!"snapped Lily.

"Fine it's not hell,"said Sirius and he glared at Lily."You ruin all my fun,"Sirius whined. Lily stuck her tongue out. Jasper explained the rules and what was going on.

"So what you're saying is I have to beat you at chess to live," said Draco raising one eyebrow. Jasper nodded.

"I don't believe you. This is all some crazy dream, I wasn't murdered. I was ripping Voldemort to pieces than I was here," said Draco.

"Oh I assure you Mr. Malfoy it's not a dream and you were murdered," said Jasper.

"Prove it," said Draco crossing his arms.

"I can tell you everything about you," said Jasper.

"that's creepy and wrong, and just means your a creepy old pervert," said Draco.

"You can still feel pain," said Sirius innocently cracking his knuckles.

"Fine, whatever I believe you. Lets play chess then," said Draco. The old man smiled and another version of him appeared, along with a chess board and two chairs. The copy sat across from Draco. Draco stared at the white pawns and smiled. He sucked at Chess.

"Check," said the original Jasper to Sirius with a grin. Sirius gulped.

"Blacks gonna die blacks gonna-"chanted Draco but Sirius kicked him. Draco grunted. He wasn't lying about the sill feeling pain. Sirius couldn't see any way out of it, unless he sacrificed his queen. He decided just to sit and do nothing for four weeks. Draco picked up this style and also when he was in a jam didn't play for a while.

* * *

**(Five minutes before Present time)**

* * *

"Checkmate," said Draco. It had been a few months later. Sirius stared at Draco baffled. He had never, ever, seen such a horrible chess player. There was no way Draco could have one! It was impossible! Sirius was playing far better than Draco was, and Draco won! It didn't make sense.  
"Well, if a malfoy can beat you I sure can!" mumbled Sirius puzzled. 

"I can't believe he beat him,"said James in awe. Even he had played better than that. Jasper had had to have let him win, or was losing his touch, something wasn't right. Jasper smiled looking amused.

" Draco, you get you're life granted back,"said Jasper. Draco disappeared.

"You know in a sick twisted way I'm gonna miss him. No one to kick around any more. I guess I better move, check Jasper old boy,"said Sirius grinning. Meanwhile, Draco had awakened, his body restored, inside a coffin with very little air to spare.


	44. Grave Digging

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa and tyrani for reviewing :)**

**Sorry for the lack of updates i've been really busy this summer, but AT LAST here is the next update!**

* * *

**Present time**

* * *

Harry sighed. He was in the great hall with the other super squad members. It was after the great feast, the group were hanging out at the empty Slytherin table. Curfew for seventh years wasn't until ten O'clock.

"I miss Hermione,"sighed Ron.

"Well at least she's not dead,"snapped Jessica.

"Wish she was,"said Amy coldly. Harry shot Amy a look.

"Guys cant we all just get along? we lost so much,"said Mel looking away. Jessica looked at the table moodily. She had to admit she missed Draco terribly.

_JESS GOD DAMMIT CAN YOU HERE ME?_

Jessica blinked. Stupid mind reading, telepathic powers.

_Who are you?_ She asked dully.

_DRACO! NOW GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS COFFIN!_

"Jackass!"snapped Jessica.

"What?"asked Mel.

"Some loser is pretending to be Draco,"said Jessica. They all stared at her as if she had gone insane. "Telepathically! Someone is talking to me, thinks it's funny to pretend to be Draco,"snapped Jessica.

"Only we know that you can hear our thoughts and only we know to try and contact you through thinking,"said Harry.

"Potter take deep breaths you will be okay you will stop acting like the know-it-all mudblood soon enough,"said Amy. Harry shot Amy a dark look.

"Well someone found out,"Muttered Jessica.

"Ask him a question only Draco would know,"said Link.

"This is stupid, no one can come back from the dead,"Rachel muttered darkly.

"Like what?"asked Jessica. "On his last birthday I got him a plant. What did he name it?"asked Amy.

"He named a plant?"demanded Ron. Amy silenced him with a glare.

"I made it up, I didn't get him a plant,"snapped Amy. Ron stared at her confused.

"If it's someone pretending they'll say, oh I forgot what I named it or something,"Amy snapped.

_Ok if your really Draco on your birthday Amy got you a plant. What did you name it?_ asked Jessica.

_Amy never got me a plant what the hell are u talking about? She did got me a pocket knife I was hoping for a stripper but we cant have everything you know and-_

" I think it's really Draco, he got it right, and than said something about a pocket knife,"said Jessica. Amy looked baffled.

"Unless Jessica can talk to the dead it isn't Draco. No one can come back from the dead,"Serenity said gently.  
_I'm running out of damn air here Jess!_ Came Draco's voice.

"He says he's in his coffin and he's running out of air,"said Jessica.

"Lets dig him up,"Mel said quietly.

"Are you INSANE?"Cried Harry.

"If it's really him were killing him!"cried Mel.

"So you think it's a bright idea to go all the way to Malfoy manor, in the middle of the night, and dig up his grave?"cried Harry.

"What will it hurt?"asked Mel.

"Not like we never sneaked off before, we just have to be back before morning,"Rachel pointed out. Harry sighed. The group crept out of the castle, each person had a broom. They took off in the air as Link led them to Malfoy manor.

"It's Midnight,"Amy said as they landed in the abandoned town. Link opened the gate and they walked through Malfoy manor's dangerous lawn.

"There must be a quicker way,"Harry muttered trudging through the dirt.

"Most of the security spells are gone, I think it's safe to fly over to the grave yard,"said Link and they took off again, landing behind Malfoy manor. They landed once more and walked into the graveyard to the newest looking grave. A few feet from it were graves of Malfoys before Draco's time. Link's eyes softened not looking at Draco's grave, but at the graves of **Kade **and **Marle Malfoy. 1958-1984. **

"Your parents?"Jessica said softly. Link nodded. Link's parents had been killed when he was very young. Beyond Link's parents grave were that of **Katherine Malfoy 1940-1970** and **Vladimir Malfoy 1926-1979 R.I.P.Y.C.B.**

"What do you suppose that means?"Harry asked peering at the R.I.P.Y.C.B.

"Haven't got a clue,"Link said.

"Can we concentrate on Draco's grave please?"demanded Amy standing before the grave that read Draco Malfoy 1980-1996. Harry waved his wands shovels appeared. They all looked at each other.

"Are we really going to do this?"Harry asked slowly.

"Yes,"Jessica said and the group began digging. A few hours later there was a loud THUNK. As they struck the casket. They all looked at each other.

"You open it,"Ron said nudging Harry.

"No you!"cried Harry. **BANG BANG BANG**. They all jumped. It sounded like someone was hitting the casket from the inside. Mel screamed.  
"Rachel open it with your Magus powers,"muttered Amy.Rachel pointed her finger at the casket.

"Alohomora," the casket opened. Mel covered her eyes positive she would see a skeleton version of Draco.

"About bloody time!"Draco hissed. She opened her eyes.It wasn't a skeleton Draco it was Draco with his blond hair,silver-blue eyes, and bad attitude. He was sitting up inside the coffin. He stood up and Harry reached a hand down to help pull him out of the grave. Amy hugged him knocking him over and started kissing him. They all looked baffled. and she started kissing him.

"Isn't it so romantic?"Mel asked.

"What's romantic about being kissed to death in a graveyard? Besides last time I checked Amy was mad at him and he was dating Hermione,"said Harry.

"Who's in a coma,"Jessica added. Amy got off Draco. Draco looked shocked.

"She what?"Draco demanded.

"She's in a coma,"Harry said sadly. He gave Draco a small smile. "Glad your back."

"Explain you're self you died! why are you not dead?"asked Serenity.

"It's a long story,"Draco said.

"Well you better start talking then, we have four hours to get back to Hogwarts,"said Rachel.

"Well, there's a veil of the death in the department of mysteries at the Ministry of Magic and when someone is murdered or crosses the veil they are between life and death. Then there's this psycho freak-now Mel this is going to scar you for life-but you have to play chess with him and win because if you lose you die,"said Draco.

"So if I'm murdered I will have to play chess,"said Mel with a shiver. She remembering her torturous chess games with Voldemort. He had been trying to strengthen her ability to predict the future by predicting his next moves. Draco grinned.

"You beat this guy that no one has beat since way back when?"asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it took like five months. The trick is to take the game really slow,"said Draco.

"How on earth can you stretch a chess game to five months?"asked Amy. Draco didn't' give her an answer.  
"I thought it might interest you,someone you're quite fond of is playing chess for his life too,was winning last I knew he's been there for a year and a half,"said Draco looking at Harry. Harry looked startled.

"Sirius!?"he asked bewildered. Draco nodded.

"So he could come back if he wins,"said Harry in awe.

"aren't you the smart one,"said Draco sarcastically.

Harry looked happier then he had in months.

Now, I need food, I need beer, and I need babes!"Draco yelled. Rachel tossed him a broom.

"Back to Hogwarts first,"Rachel said. They all took off in the air.  
"So what happened while I was playing chess these past whatever months,did Rachel finally find out her boyfriend isn't straight or is she blissfully unaware?"asked Draco.

"I am to straight!"protested Harry. Serenity sighed same old Draco.

"Well, Hermione's in a coma, Ginny is still in ye olden days, and you're father's in the loony bin,"said Mel. Draco stared.

"You serious?"he asked his eyes lighting up in amusement.Link chuckled.

"Isn't it great?"Link said.Draco smirked.

"So how many of you dunder heads cried at my funeral?"he asked. Ron laughed.

"We were partying,"Ron said. Draco glared at Ron darkly.

"I'll remember that the next time I'm given the chance to save you're neck or sit back and watch the show. When the time comes you'll no what I'll do, "said Draco with a grin.

"We all missed you,"Rachel said softly. Draco smiled.

"The whole school is gonna get a shock when you come in,"said Jessica. Flying through a cloud and getting drenched.

"Aunt Narcissa will want to know you're alive too,"said Link.

"I'll tell her in a week or so, after it's all in the news,"said Draco grinning.

"Your horrible,"Rachel said shaking her head. When they got to the school, it was morning, they were later, the students were already having breakfast. This pleased Draco greatly.

"You guys go ahead. I like an entry. I'm going to waltz right in when everyone is eating," said Draco so they all left Draco but Amy. They slipped into their houses quietly, everyone assumed they were just late for Breakfast.

"Was it scary?"Amy asked looking at Draco.

"What kissing you? You shouldn't be so hard on you're self Amy!"said Draco. Amy glared.

"I meant dieing."

"Not really I mean one minute I was here next minute I'm in a creepy hallway full of ghosts, but then again I didn't die,I was between life and death,"said Draco.

"Do you miss her?"

Amy darling be more specific."

"Granger I mean, do you miss her?"asked Amy. Draco didn't answer. _do I miss her_? he thought.

"Of course I do she's my girlfriend,"Draco said puzzled with what he was feeling. Amy crossed her arms.

"Well, it's getting cold out I better head in,"said Amy coldly heading for the door. She turned to look at him. "Coming in?"

"In a few minutes,"Draco muttered and she entered the warm castle. Draco sat on the grass and looked at the clouds above.

"Well at least I have my sarcasm,"he muttered and grinned. Breakfast time, time for him to haunt his classmates. He entered the great hall everyone was eating cheerfully. Then Pansy looked up and saw him. Her drink hit the floor and she screamed. Everyone looked up and people started screaming crying and chaos came through out the the hall.Ron watched people run around and scream.

"He's enjoying this,"said Ron shaking his head.  
"That's Malfoy for you,"Harry said and he laughed quietly at the face Neville had.

"Well,who's the idiot who buried me? Do you know what it's like to spend six months in a coffin?"Draco asked. This added more chaos.

Dumbledore walked over to him.

"Mr.Malfoy this is the second time you have entered this very hall after proven dead,"said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.


	45. Return to Normal?

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani ****hardyboyfansrock,****Emma-Louise 1993, and CrzyPirateFanatic,****for reviewing :) **

**CrzyPirateFanatic I appreciate your review :) **

**Sorry for the LONG wait. I am FINALLY back, and updates will be every Friday once again. **

* * *

"First time I didn't actually die, this time well, all I can say is someone must like me up there,"said Draco with a grin. Dumbledore calmed the students down. 

"Come with me and tell me what happened,"said Dumbledore.

"Sure,"said Draco and he followed the head master to his office. Dumbledore sat at his desk and Draco sat across from him.

"Well what happened? As far as my knowledge there is no way for the dead to return to life, "Dumbledore said.

"The hell there isn't! I'm living proof, sort of,"Draco muttered.Draco explained what happened. Dumbledore seemed very interested._ he thinks I'm crazy...and he's probably right...they will be booking me a room right next to my father._ Draco thought.

"Mr.Malfoy, have you ever tried a lemon drop?"asked Dumbledore smiling.

"A what?"said Draco surprised out of all the things to say why this?

"A lemon drop a muggle candy that I'm quite fond of. Here try one." Dumbledore handed him a lemon candy. Draco took it and popped it in his mouth. Dumbledore smiled. "Your full of surprises Mr.Malfoy. I am going to contact your mother, stay here and help yourself to more lemon drops." A pile of lemon drops appeared.Draco wondered how the hell was taking candy surprising. He came to conclusion that Dumbledore was insane as well.

Dumbledore came into the room after Draco had had several lemon drops and the pile was gone this seemed to amuse him. _He's poisoned it. I'm going to die..._ Draco thought.

"Narcissa should be here the moment she gets it,"said Dumbledore petting Fawkes.

"Well that's good to hear,"Draco muttered.

"It is only natural that you will want to spend a few days home,"said Dumbledore. Draco nodded. Dumbledore read him like a book,yeah Draco missed his house,missed his stuff,missed his bed and yeah, he'd admit it he missed his mommy. The door opened Narcissa walked in slowly. She looked at Draco and broke down crying and she ran and hugged him.

"C-cant breath!"he gasped. she didn't seem to care. _that's great I come back to life only to be smothered by my mother_ he thought.

Draco went home. His mother barely left him alone. She seemed so happy he was alive. He walked into the kitchen.

"I haven't eaten in six months whats for dinner?"he muttered.

"Anything you want!"said Narcissa cheerfully. Draco saw his mother's cat staring at him. Draco had a bad history with this cat and he inched away.

"So,"said Draco sitting down in a chair. "Dad is at saint Mungos for the criminally insane?"asked Draco smirking.

"Yes. What do you want to eat?"asked Narcissa. Draco's eyes wondered around the room.

"I'm kind of tired actually,"lied Draco.She stared at him.

"But you just said-"

"I think I'll go to bed,"Draco interrupted.

"Alright,"said Narcissa and she kissed him on the cheek. Draco was so glad the kids at school couldn't see him now. Embarrassed he went into his room. It was seven thirty at night and he was laying in his bed, this had to be a record. Falling asleep was useless. At twelve Draco walked out of his room, sure his mother was asleep by now. Draco bit his lip un-sure what the night would bring. He checked in his parent's, now his mother's bed room to see she was fast asleep. Perfect. Draco found his nimbus 2000. He looked at it for a while. It was an old broom really,if he didn't get a new one soon he would be as bad as the Weasleys.

He took off with it then into the night. He loved flying he was so free when he flew. like all his troubles were left on the ground. All that mattered was the wind in his face and that he didn't crash into a tree. It was very important that he didn't crash into a tree, or a pole. He flew to saint Mungos dreading it as it came closer. _why am I going here again?_ he asked himself as he entered the building. Visiting hours were over but Draco could walk around easily enough un noticed. Most of the staff were busy with patients anyway.He thought he might write them a letter about how poor there security was. I_ can turn back...just turn back_.Draco told himself as he walked down a long unfriendly hall. He reached the door to the insane ward. _GO BACK_ his mind hollered at him.

* * *

_So I was wondering, It's a serious question,_ _If someone owns a piece of land, do they own it all the way to the center of the earth? _thought Jessica. She was chatting with none other than Lord Voldemort telepathically just to piss him off. 

_I'll kill you,you worthless maggot you mean nothing to me now that the staff is broken_ thought Lord Voldemort darkly.

_Bla, bla, bla answer the damn question! _thought Jessica. There was  
no answer. She sighed.

"Never ask evil lords questions,"Jessica told the super squad. The group was sitting in the great hall. It was midnight, no one was around. The teachers that were patrolling were all in other parts of the school.

"It's very dangerous to talk to Voldemort telepathically,"said Harry looking at her with worry.

"But it's fun,"said Jessica. Amy rolled there eyes.

"Who cares as long as Draco's back?"Amy asked.

"I can't believe you are annoying An evil lord who would kill you in an instant,"said Harry.

"I was bored,"said Jessica shrugging.Link took a bite out of an apple looking around the room.

"What is it with you and apples?"asked Serenity.

"They are tasty,"said Link blinking.

"There the forbidden fruit didn't you know that?"asked Amy with a smirk. He took a big bite out if it slowly.

"Tastes good."

* * *

Draco opened the door. There were rooms for different patients.Longbottoms,Lockheart,Peterson, and so on. Draco felt his palms begin to sweat. What he was hoping to accomplish he himself didn't know. His brain ordered him to go back home but his legs kept going forward._why am I here?_ he asked himself as he stopped at the door labeled **Malfoy**. Draco put his hand on the doorknob and let go as if he had gotten an electrical shock. He backed away from the door as if a monster lay behind it, although, he would argue, that was what lay behind it. 

Draco felt sudden anger towards everyone and no one at once. it was anger at himself really.  
He couldn't face his father, at least not yet. It was his fault his father was in the mental institution. At least it wasn't Azkaban. It was probably thanks to some friends in high places at Lucius was in a mental institution. Draco stormed out of Saint Mungos angrily. _I betrayed my family for a mudblood what the hell got into me?_ he thought darkly and grabbed his broom and took off towards Hogwarts. That was it. No more mudblood loving friendly Draco. He didn't have to be that way anymore anyway. Hermione was in a coma. It didn't matter anymore.Once Draco got back his mother was waiting for him.

"Mother?"he said.

"Where did you go Draco?"Narcissa asked looking worried.

"No where I just went for a broom ride,"Draco said. Narcissa smiled cheerfully._ Man she's so chipper it's scary. Kind of like Mel when she gets no sleep, now that's scary that's like Godzilla scary._ Draco thought.

"Next time tell me please? I was worried,"Narcissa said with a sigh but still looked cheerful. Draco sat down across from her. He could go for some food. That's when the oven made a loud ding sound. A house elf ran over and pulled out chicken, on the stove already was mashed potatoes and some vegetables. The house elf brought it over to him.

"Thought you might be hungry,"Narcissa said with a smile. Draco smiled. "So you went to saint Mungos to see you're father?"Narcissa asked. Draco choked on his food. Draco stared at her mouth falling open._ She can read minds! I hope she doesn't know that I caused that toad incident__ last year._ Draco thought.

"How did you know that?"Draco asked after a few minutes.She smiled.

"Just a guess,"she said. _Liar. _Draco thought.

"Well I chickened out,"Draco said. Narcissa gave him a sad smile.

* * *

Draco returned to Hogwarts in a few days. He was a little behind in classes but as he said who needed knowledge anyway? He had avoided most group members for the past week he had been at School. As he walked out side to see the group by the lake. Draco walked over hesitantly. They smiled. 

"Hey,"said Amy with a smirk.

"Hey,"Draco said leaning against a tree.

"Well well well if it isn't Draco Malfoy?"said a cold voice. Draco turned slightly and was face to face with Crabbe to his complete shock.

"When did you learn how to talk?"Draco asked. Goyle laughed.

"Shut up!"snapped Crabbe. Some students stopped smelling a fight. Milicent Bulstrode and Nevile were among them. A group of students now crowded the small space where the group had been hanging out.

"So how have you been? reading any bigger books than Spot Goes to the Zoo?"Draco asked. Goyle looked hurt.

"I like that book,"he mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Crabbe. Goyle looked scared.

"You don't scare us Malfoy! You don't own us,"said Crabbe.

"I would hope not,"said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Yeah the guy only told you what to do for five years before the gruesome threesome broke up,"said Ron. Harry laughed.

"What do you want Crabbe? Need help on spelling you're name?"Draco asked smoothly.

"We don't take help from blood traitors!"Crabbe snarled. The crowd began muttering, the Slytherins shot Draco dark looks. Crabbe grinned seeing that he had gotten a rise out of the crowd. "So how's you're father anyway!"Crabbe continued, taunting Draco.

"Don't bring my father into this,"hissed Draco.

"He's in the loony bin isn't he?"said Crabbe grinning.Nevile shifted uncomfortably. Draco laughed at this.

"Well at least my father doesn't have to write Left and right on his shoes to figure out which shoe goes where!"snapped Draco. Crabbe looked shocked.

"Y-you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"yelled Crabbe.

"Well keep you're big fat mouth shut and I wont tell anyone else about any of the other things,"Draco said crossing his arms, grinning.Crabbe's fist met Draco's nose. Draco raised his fists but he was no match to two big oafs like Crabbe and Goyle. _that's the problem with cronies. No matter how stupid they start out they always try to do things on there own._ Draco thought darkly.He heard Jessica laugh, no doubt reading his mind. Goyle looked confused and upset as if not sure which side he was on.Draco's fist smashed into Crabbe's jaw Crabbe and Draco got into a vicious fight. Goyle helped neither backing away deciding it was the smartest thing to do.

"YEAH! WAIT TO GO! KICK HIS ASS!"Ron cheered.

"Which one are you routing for?"asked Mel as Ron cheered.

"Crabbe."

Draco started out well enough but Crabbe was twice his size. Draco was pretty beat up by the time he drew out his wand. Crabbe was no match to him with spells.Crabbe seemed to realize this too and he froze just as McGonagall came running over from inside the school.

"What is going on!"McGonagall demanded.

"Well professor since you're blind and all and clearly couldn't see I'll tell you we are in a fight. Now go away,"said Draco.

"Mr.Malfoy! Mr.Crabbe detention!"yelled McGonagall. "

Come on Minerva. You wouldn't give me a detention, I mean, I'm me!"said Draco with an innocent smile. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mr.Malfoy no student including you is allowed to address me by my first name-"said McGonagall.

"Right, what I'm trying to say is; I'm going through a lot of things in my life right now and I don't need some fathead idiot going around talking trash about me and my family! I just awoke from the dead finding out my good friend is in a coma and my father's in the nut house. Can't you give me a break?"Draco said giving her a puppy dog pout.

"Of course! You poor dear!"cried McGonagall. Draco smirked.

"MR.CRABBE DETENTION-RIGHT NOW!"yelled McGonagall. Crabbe's jaw could have hit the ground she lead Crabbe away.

"Like taking candy from a baby,"said Draco smoothly.He wiped blood off his nose.

"That's- you cheated,"Ron said. Draco grinned.

"If I have a broken nose I'll bloody kill him,"muttered Draco. Everyone was staring at him.

"Shows over hit the road."Snapped Ron. Everyone left quickly.

Draco left for the hospital wing.Draco was used to being stared at by now. Ever since he came back from the dead he was more interesting to the students then Harry Potter. Draco stormed in the hospital wing pushing some second year out of his way for the hell of it. He blinked in surprise. Hermione Granger was laying on a bed. Madam Pomfrey was busy over her. She looked up.

"Getting in fights already Mr.Malfoy?"She asked.

"I thought Hermione was at Saint Mungos?"said Draco and he felt a pang of guilt for not even thinking of visiting her while he had been there.

"They transferred her here,"she said. "I see, but why?"asked Draco.

"There hoping familiar voices will help snap her out of it,"said Madam Pomfrey and she stared at him. "Well lets clear that face up."

"Right,"said Draco and he sighed. He had a major headache maybe it was from Crabbe he didn't know.

"Mr.Malfoy are you alright?"asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine I just have a really bad headache,"Draco mumbled. Draco felt as if the room was spinning. Draco sat down on the bed. "Just feeling dizzy,"He told the nurse who looked at him strangely.

"I'm taking blood samples,"she said. Draco groaned he hated needles.

"I"m fine,"Draco said and he passed out.


	46. Not in Kansas anymore

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani ****hardyboyfansrock,****Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,****dsfdsf, amanda, and ****zantarra****for reviewing :) **

**Your all in luck. Tomorrow I wont be here so you get the chapter today instead of tomorrow )**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine no money being made yada yada...are you still reading this?**

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office. The order was well in head of Voldemort and his next move. Voldemort had failed only slightly from getting the staff and amulet. They were safe now however in a museum. He knew one thing for certain. Voldemort must not find out the Malfoy boy was alive. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."said Dumbledore.

"Albus, bad news. There has been reports of time turners being stolen all over Britain you know what that means. If the deatheaters are the ones stealing them-"said Minerva McGonagall walking in looking nervous.

"Could be. I want you to tell everyone in the order to keep a close eye on anything about time turners. If it really is as you speak and Voldemort is the one who is stealing them, we could all be in mortal danger,"said Dumbledore.

"I'll inform the order."said McGonagall. Dumbledore sighed. He needed to think this over.

"Albus there is something else I thought you would want to know,"said Minerva.

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy's father...is dead."

* * *

"Alright you took your bloody blood samples now can I go,"snapped Draco. Madam Pomfrey stared at him. 

"You passed out,"she said.

"I was sleepy. Can I leave?"Draco snapped.

"Fine, but, if you feel sick at all come back! I want you to come back in an hour anyway once I'm done with those blood samples-"said Madam Pomfrey. Draco rolled his eyes.He trudged to the great hall where the super squad was sitting around Link. Link was oddly pale and his hands were shaking slightly as he read from a piece of paper.

"What is it? Grades? They that bad?"Draco joked.

"Oh Draco! I'm so sorry,"said Amy.

"For what? Being alive? I guess I can forgive you over time for that,"said Draco, but no one laughed. Clearly, not the time for jokes. Harry handed Draco a similar letter to the one Link was holding. Draco frowned and tore it open.

Have a fabulous day,

Ministry of magic & Saint Mungo's,

Alisha Girshook.

Harry looked at Draco sympathetically. He knew more than anyone what it was like to lose a parent. Draco was shaking.

"Draco-"said Amy. Harry shot Amy a look and shook his head. "Leave him alone." Draco dropped the letter and out fell a key. The key to the Malfoy vault in Gringotts. Draco ran out.

Draco!"said Mel.

"Let him be,"said Harry. Ron picked up the letter and read it.

"RONNIE!"said Mel.

"What? He dropped it. There for he shouldn't care if I read it or not,"said Ron.

"I'll see you guys later."Muttered Link and he left.

"BLOODY HELL!"yelled Ron.

"What?"said Jessica. "Draco has inherited fifty million galleons!"said Ron.

"More than you will ever see in your life Weasley,"said Amy.

"Link inherited that much to,"said Jessica.

"Link inherited money?"asked Rachel.

"And got half the house. Lucius was his uncle and he did raise him, so it's expected for him to leave Link something,"said Jessica.

"Well not trying to be mean or anything and I'm saying this in the nicest way I can, I'm glad that bloody deatheater is dead,"said Ron. Mel sighed. None of the super squad saw Draco or Link for the rest of the day. They all sat around the lake it was about seven at night.

"Poor Draco,"said Mel.

"And poor Link!"added Jessica.

"I feel so bad."sighed Serenity. "

Do you think it was suicide?"asked Rachel.

"No,"said Harry.

"I seriously doubt it. He was definitely murdered or something,"said Amy. Harry suddenly let out a groan and held his head.

"Harry are you alright?"asked Rachel.

"My scar-"he said. Dark figures began appearing out of thin air, Deatheaters.

"OH GOD!"Yelled Mel.

"How did they get here?"Cried Rachel.

"They just came out of no where! It's impossible! You can't apparate or disaparate at Hogwarts, and there was no sound!"said Serenity. Voldemort himself came out of thin air a time turner around his neck. Around each deatheater's neck was a time turner.

"Well well we meet again,"said Voldemort his eyes traveling over the super squad.

Harry grabbed his mother's amulet from his pocket and placed it around his neck. A small smile played on Voldemort's lips.

"That wont protect you from what I have in store,"said Voldemort. all the deatheaters laughed. Everyone took out their wands.

"What makes you think your a match for my deatheaters?"asked Voldemort looking amused.

"Because were the super squad!"yelled Mel.

"And the winner of the most stupidest things to say is Mel,"said a voice from above them. The deatheaters along with the super squad looked up. Draco Malfoy was sitting on a tree branch looking bored his silver blue eyes staring blankly at Mel.

"IT'S A GHOST!"cried a deatheater. The deatheaters began to panic and even Voldemort looked shaken up. Draco jumped down from the tree.

"Did ya miss me?"he asked smiling.

"Draco!"said Amy.

"So glad you remembered my name,"Draco said with a smile. The deatheaters backed away from Draco except one which trembled slightly. Draco smirked.

"You lot really think i'm a ghost don't you?"Draco asked looking at the stunned and shaking deatheater.

"You died,"said Voldemort.

"You wanna know something Volders? Want to know a secret? Just because you die doesn't mean everything ends,"said Draco. Draco took a step towards Voldemort. "You scared?"asked Draco.

"Nothing scares Lord Voldemort.Your not a ghost,your solid and you have flesh. Your not dead.Tell me how you escaped death!"Said Voldemort.

"When you are murdered there is a test you have to take. If you pass you get to live. Not many people pass as you can see,"said Draco. _I thought you said there was an old man and stuff?_ came Jessica's telepathic voice in Draco's head. _I'm lying to him you ding dong!_Draco told her. She shot him a nasty look.

"What kind of test?"asked Voldemort.

"I can't tell you that now can I?"said Draco. Voldemort snarled.

"Lets finish what we started and do what we came here to do!"snapped Voldemort to his deatheaters. They all began removing there time turners.

"How did you get here anyway?"asked Harry hoping to distract them.

"As you can see we stole time turners. We went back two thousand years ago, long before Hogwarts was made. Came here and came back to the present time. Simple enough yes?"said Voldemort.

"So you did all that just to get to Hogwarts?"

"Of course not stupid boy! We came here to open the gate!"cried a deatheater.

"The gate?"asked a bodiless voice. Link appeared out of no where holding an invisibility cloak.

"Yes a gate."said the deatheater and the deatheater removed their hood. It was Bellatrix Lestrange and she was staring at Draco with hate.

"Were in trouble aren't we?"gulped Ron holding onto Mel protectively.

"Looks like it. Link you should have left that invisibility cloak on,"said Harry eyes traveling to Link. Link shrugged eying Voldemort darkly. His fingers unconsciously traveled over his left forearm where the dark mark was shining brightly.

"Since when did you have an invisibility cloak anyway Link?"asked Jessica as the deatheaters began putting the time turners in a circle. Several of them had their wands pointed at the group. They were trapped.

"It's kind of Harry's,"said Link.

"You stole my invisibility cloak!?"yelled Harry his forest green eyes flashing at Link. Link gave Harry a weak smile, holding the cloak closely.

"Borrowed! I borrowed your invisibility cloak,"said Link with a Malfoy smirk. Oh yes, you could definitely tell Link and Draco were related. Bellatrix was staring at Draco darkly.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you have done to me,"she hissed her voice low and dangerous. She had the look of murder in her eyes. Draco's eyes flickered. He remembered he had stabbed her, if only it had killed her, but he had not and his aunt was seeking revenge.

"It's nearly finished! We just need Esper blood, and, what luck an Esper!"said Voldemort and he grabbed Draco's arm sharply and pulled him over to the circle of time turners. In the middle of a circle was a blue stone the size of a football. Voldemort took out a knife and slashed Draco's hand. Draco winced and his eyes watered. It was much more painful than they made it sound in books or plays or in muggle's cases, TV. Draco's blood trickled off his hand and a few drops hit the stone.

The stone began glowing bright blue. The time turners did also. The time turners rose into the air still in a circle they slowly started spinning. The blue stone rose too. Still spinning and not breaking the circle the circle started getting smaller as it got closer to the blue stone. With a flash of blue light the time turners and blue stone some how combined. Draco closed his eyes. When he opened them hovering in the air was a much larger stone, it was dark red. Voldemort laughed and pushed Draco away from him.

"We have done it! We have the time stone! We can go through time and travel through parallel dimensions!"announced Voldemort.

"Parallel dimensions?"said Serenity bewildered.

"Have you not learned about that in Hogwarts yet? No I suppose not, it's not permitted until seventh year and your seventh year has only just begun,"Voldemort mused eying the group. He smiled cruelly. "Guess where we are sending you? I feel a dimension of hell or dimension of pain would do nicely."

"How about a dimension of babes. That sounds like a fantastic idea,"Draco said. Voldemort ignored him. Voldemort put his arms out and the blood red stone landed in his hands. He began chanting a spell in another language and it was like someone had ripped a hole in the air. A black hole formed out of no where, like a jagged cut through the fabric of space. The lake turned black and the ground started shaking. The hole widened and began sucking them in. Draco held onto a tree, it was as if he were being sucked into a black hole. The pull was too strong and Draco felt his grip loosen and than he was gone, and so were the others. The super squad had been swallowed by the black vortex. A near by deatheater began to ran but he also got pulled in.

"Dammit!"Voldemort cursed and chanted again and the hole disappeared as if it had never been there. The ground stopped shaking and the lake turned back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"What kind of dimension did you send them to my lord?"asked Bellatrix.

"I can not be sure, but I am certain not a pleasant one,"said Voldemort with a wicked grin.

"We wont be seeing them again,"Bellatrix said with a smirk. Avery looked nervous.

"But what about-"

"We will get him back later Avery. Now we take over Hogwarts,"said Voldemort with a sly grin.

* * *

"Ugh, where the bloody hell are we?"Moaned Ron. He stood up. They were in what looked like an old field with yellowing grass. It was a good sized one and around the field was trees, lots of them. It as as if they were in the middle of a forest but in this one spot about a mile wide each way, the trees had stopped growing, like a bald spot. 

"Are we in a different time?"asked Amy standing up dusting herself off.

"No a different dimension weren't you listening!"said Serenity pacing nervously, her cloak billowing through the tall yellowing grass. The sky was a dull gray, it looked as if it might rain.

"Right,"sighed Amy. The Super Squad picked themselves up and looked around. A hooded figure was laying flat on their back a little bit away from them.

"Well looks like one of our little buddies got sucked through as well. Lets make him feel welcome,"said Draco a cold look in his eye. Everyone drew out their wands and pointed it at the deatheater. He or She laid motionless on the ground.

"Maybe it got knocked out,"said Harry.

"It is a person you know,"said Link.

"Hardly,"said Harry with a grin.

"Well while The hardly person thing is asleep lets take off his or her hood and see who the hardly person thing is,"said Draco.

"What?"said Mel.

"Fine call the deatheater it!"sighed Link.

"We wont have to once we find out what it's sex is,"said Rachel. Draco bent over the deatheater and grabbed it's mask and was about to pull it off when The deatheater swung his arm at Draco and cut Draco's hand with the knife he was holding."OW MOTHER-" Draco jumped up and backed off his hand was bleeding badly there was a gash in the side of his hand and blood was flooding out, one to match his other hand which Voldemort had cut. The deatheater stood up.

"Right there is nine of us and one of you. Except we have an Esper and a Magus so if I were you I would put that knife on the ground and do exactly as we say,"said Harry dangerously. The deatheater lowered it's knife and put it on the ground. Harry grabbed it and pocketed it in his cloak. "Rachel tie his hands."

"Alright,"Rachel said and she conjured rope out of air and tied the deatheater's hands tightly.

"Anything we can do to fix Malfoy's hands?"asked Harry.

"I'm not good at healing,"sighed Rachel so she conjured some cloth and taped it around Draco's hands. Draco glared at her.

"That's the best you can do?"

"I'm still new at this!"snapped Rachel.

"Whatever. Give me the deatheater's wand,"said Draco eyes narrowing at the hooded deatheater. Jessica dug in the deatheater's pocket and took out his wand.

"I'll hold the wand,"said Harry.

"Don't trust me?"asked Draco.

"No I do, but, I'm protected by the amulet and he will want his wand more than anything if he escapes,"said Harry.

"How do you know it's a he?"asked Jessica crossing her arms.

"I am a he!"hissed the deatheater angrily sounding insulted. His voice cracked and was rough, it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Well that solves that problem,"said Draco and he took the knife out of Harry's hand and pocketed it. Harry glared at him.

"So how do we get out of here and go back home?"asked Mel sitting on the ground. Ripping pieces of yellow grass out of the earth.

"I have no idea. Lets just rest here for a while,"said Draco pacing. An arrow suddenly flew from the woods and hit Draco. Draco let out a cry of shock or pain, or perhaps both and he fell to the ground.

"D-Draco!"cried Amy.

"OH MY GOD!"yelled Mel as more arrows came flying at all of them.

"DUCK!"yelled Harry.Everyone laid themselves flat on the ground but Harry who was protected from the amulet he wore around his neck. He ran over to Draco fast.

"Malfoy are you alright?"asked Harry.

"Does it look like I'm alright?"Draco hissed his teeth gritted. The arrow was in his right thigh blood gushing out.

"Gross!"exclaimed Harry taking a step back.

"Potter!"

"Ok on the count of five I'll pull it out. One, two, three-" Draco let out a scream of pain and Harry threw the arrow on the ground.

"You said five!"Draco yelled.

"I lied,"said Harry looking at the Malfoy sympathetically.

"Bastard!"

"Stay down I'll be right back,"said Harry he stood up and ran towards the woods from where the arrows were coming from. The arrows were directed now only on him but had no effect. The arrows kept bouncing off the blue shield that went around him.He heard someone curse loudly it sounded like a girls voice, Harry wasn't sure. He found a bow on the ground and arrows scattered and heard the soft noise of feet running. Who ever it was they were long gone. Harry sighed and went back to the others.

"Well?"Rachel asked.

"It's okay who ever it was is gone,"said Harry.

"Lets focus on me shall we? The only one hit with a damn arrow,"moaned Draco.

"It looks bad.".muttered Rachel leaning over Draco, pushing her blonde hair out of her face so she could see the wound better.

"Does anyone here know anything about healing? anything at all?"Harry asked.

"Hermione would,"muttered Ron quietly.

"You. Do you know anything about healing?"asked Harry looking at the deatheater. The deatheater made no reply. He walked over observing Draco.

"Oh this will be a great story to tell the grand kids! I died came back to life got sucked into a portal thing and got shot with a bloody arrow!"groaned Draco. Harry smiled grimly.

"If that arrow was six inches to the left you wouldn't have been able to have grand kids Malfoy."


	47. Friend or Foe?

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani ****hardyboyfansrock,****Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,****dsfdsf, amanda, and ****zantarra****for reviewing :) **

**Eh i'm a little late. (cough) 4 days (cough) but who's counting? **

**Disclaimer-don't own Harry Potter no money being made etc. :)**

* * *

Draco despite himself smirked. 

"What are we going to do? Were in the middle of no where in a different dimension and Draco is hurt!"Cried Rachel.

"Get the hell out of this field,"said Harry.

"You expect me to walk!?"croaked Draco eyes widened in horror.

"What do you expect us to do? If we try to mend it you might end up worse off than you are. But hey if you really want us to try-"

"NO BODY MOVE OR THE GIRL DIES!"yelled a voice. They all turned around. A girl with Jet black waist length wavy hair and dark green eyes had a bow and arrow pointed right at Jessica's head. She was quite pale and in a black cloak.

"Just a guess but I think we found out who shot me!"yelled Draco eyes narrowing at the girl.

"Lower your arrow!"snapped Harry pointing his wand at her.

"You want to fight me with a stick?"She asked with a laugh.

"_ACCIO _BOW AND ARROW!"Yelled Harry and the bow and arrow flew into Harry's hands. The girl blinked.

"Shoot her Potter! Pay her back for me!"snapped Draco. Harry broke the bow and the arrows. Draco swore at Harry.Harry ignored Draco pointing his wand at the girl.

"Your going to answer some questions because this _stick_ can do more than that if you get what I mean,"said Harry.

"Potter's stick can go in scary places to,"Draco said and he grimaced at his own mental vision. Harry shot Draco a disgusted look. The woman glared at Harry. "Why did you try to attack us?"asked Harry slowly.She spat at Harry. Harry dodged it and shot her a look of disgust.

"Right she's not answering so how about we just kill her,"said Draco. Everyone stared at Draco. "What? She tried to kill us!"

"Try to kill me I'm not afraid you thieves!"she snapped. "

See she wants us to!"pointed out Draco.

"Malfoy you need rest and possibly a new brain,"Harry said and turned towards the woman. "What do you mean thieves?"

"Don't play stupid you jack ass!"The woman snarled at Harry.

"Look. We didn't do anything to you. We don't even know where we are! Were not from around here.We are not thieves and just want to figure out how to get home. So it would be good if you could help us,"said Harry gently.

"I don't help thieves."said the girl. Harry let out an annoyed sigh. There would be no getting to this girl.

"Right well we know why she was attacking us lets get rid of her and get a move on,"snapped Draco attempting to sit up and he groaned.

"Stop it! You need pressure on that wound to stop the bleeding,"Rachel snapped and she blushed. "Your going to need to take off your pants,"she said.

"Hell no!"snarled Draco. And he squirmed away from Rachel.

"Rachel tie her up,"said Harry. Rachel made a swift move of her hand and The girl was on the ground hands and feet tied.

"It's getting dark. Lets make camp here and fix up Malfoy's thigh,"sighed Harry. Mel and Ron started a fire as Rachel and Harry wrestled a distressed Draco into staying still and trying to get his pants off.

"Malfoy we need to stop the bleeding!"Harry snarled.

"Get away from me perverts!"Draco snarled. Rachel pulled Draco's pants down as Harry pinned Draco down and she thought how horrible it would be if Hermione had just suddenly appeared. What it would look like, but, Hermione wasn't going to suddenly appear. Hermione was in a coma, and she may never wake up. Rachel pointed her want at the wound muttering a spell, the wound stopped bleeding. They let Draco go and Draco pulled up his pants looking assaulted. He kicked Harry in the stomach and threw a rock at Rachel's head. They backed away from the angered Malfoy and sat by the fire. A half an hour later Draco stopped ranting about how he was going to kill them.

"Well at least you'll live Draco,"Link said with a snicker. Draco gave him the middle finger.

"Just so you know those arrows were poisoned. He should be dead in an hour,"said the girl grinning.

"I hate you,"Draco said.

"His motor functions should be shutting down in about forty minutes,"the girl said with a nasty smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me!"said Ron.

"Now can I kill her?"asked Draco.

"No."snapped Harry.

"Is there a cure?"asked Amy.

"Yes but I doubt you will be able to get it in time, your friend is going to die."

"Do you have a name?"asked Draco.

"Marguerite Taylor, why?"

"I wanted to know so we know what to put on the grave stone."said Draco and he took out the knife he had taken from the deatheater and threw it at her. "ACCIO!"yelled Serenity and the knife flew to her and she caught it.

"Now why the hell did you do that?"asked Draco.

"I c-cant believe you were going to kill her!"said Serenity.

"Serenity baby honey doll-SHE'S KILLING ME!"yelled Draco.

"Malfoy calm down and get some rest. We need Marguerite for the cure."said Harry.

"Shut up rapist!"Draco snarled.

"Malfoy we were helping you!"Harry snapped.

"Silence!"Draco snarled. The group fell silent contemplating on what to do.

"Does this strike you odd? This is the second time I've been bloody poisoned in the last bloody year!"snapped Draco. Marguerite looked at Draco an odd expression on her face.

"Malfoy I want you to calm down and relax. We need to clean out your wounds the best we can and go look for the cure. Your not your self so give me your wand,"said Harry. Draco stared at Harry darkly.

"What do you mean I'm not myself?"said Draco.

"Draco your going through a lot right now so it's completely understandable, your probably delirious and angry and sad and having after death effects,"said Harry.

"What are you talking about?"Draco snarled.

" Normally you would have never even thought about killing someone"said Harry.

"She shot me with an arrow!"

"Just give me your wand Malfoy!"

"No!"Draco roared. Harry shot Amy a do something look.

"Come on your not even going to be able to use that wand in about thirty minutes were wasting time,"said Amy.

"I've died before."said Draco shortly. Marguerite's eyes went wide.

"What!?"she said.

"I've died before."he said with a nasty grin. "It's quite fun actually you should try it, allow me,"Draco said digging through his wand.

"Guys get a move on and find the cure."Rachel snapped conjuring a wet cloth putting it to Draco's forehead, he was sweating. Draco slowly lowered his wand.

"Right Marguerite were not thieves and we will let you go if you help us find a cure.,"said Harry.

"I wont help you. I want to watch the thief die! I doubt he will come back I don't believe a word he says,"said Marguerite her green eyes glittering.

"Please help us! We haven't done anything to you!"said Mel. Marguerite said nothing.

"It's no big deal it's nothing new,"sighed Draco.

"Malfoy were in a different dimension the rules of death and murder could be very different!"said Harry. A look of panic crossed over Draco's face.

"Well don't just stand there find me a cure quick!"said Draco.

" Marguerite please do you have the cure?"said Serenity.

"Take my cloak off."

They did. there were pockets on the inside full of different sized vials with different colored liquid.

"What are all these?"asked Mel.

"Different cures for different poisons,"said Marguerite.

"You like to poison things a lot don't you?"said Jessica. Marguerite grinned.

"Which one do we need?"asked Amy.

"Guess,"said Marguerite.

"Just give them all to him,"snapped Link. Marguerite sighed.

"It's the purple liquid,"she said.

"Why should we trust her? For all we know these are something else!"said Ron.

"What do we have to lose?"said Harry.

"My life!"Draco snarled. With trouble they got Draco to drink it. Marguerite looked at the cloaked man sitting next to her. Little did she know he was a deatheater.

"So why did they tie you up?"she asked.

"They don't trust me,"he said.

"That was the most foulest thing I have ever tasted!"Yelled Draco.

"Now let me go."said Marguerite eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

**Two hours later**.

* * *

"See? It worked! Now let me go! You promised!"Marguerite yelled. Draco was sitting moodily staring at the fire. Marguerite had been true to her word, the potion had worked. She had even given them a healing potion on offers of a truce to her go, Draco was completely fine now, although moody. 

"Alright, alright,"said Serenity cutting Marguerite loose. Marguerite stood up and took a look around. Her eyes fell on the deatheater again.

"I'm staying here tonight,"Marguerite informed them. They all stared at her.

"No really, go,"snapped Draco.

"It's extremely dangerous to travel at night. It's obvious that your not from around here. I don't know if I believe your from a different dimension, but, you obviously need my help if you want to live, besides I did shoot one of you it's the least I can do,"said Marguerite. "

Oh so now your helping us after you shot me!"Snapped Draco.

"I thought you all were thieves I would say I'm sorry but I'm above that,"Marguerite snapped.

"Right whatever what should we eat?"asked Rachel.

"There's no food,"pointed out Marguerite.

"But we have these."said Link waving his wand and a bag of apples appeared. Marguerite stared in shock.

"I'm never going to get used to that,"she muttered. They settled with sandwiches over Link's apples.

"It's unhealthy I tell you,"Ron muttered talking about Link.

"I like apples!"Link snapped.

"Your always eating them!"Ron cried.

"He's obsessed,"Draco said with a snicker. The group began to eat.

"Aren't you going to give him any?"Said Marguerite looking at the deatheater.

"No,"said Draco.

"Why not?"said Marguerite.

"He's evil."said Rachel.

"So your going to let him starve?"said Marguerite.

"Yep,"said Draco.

"He's EVIL what part of that don't you understand Marguerite?"said Harry.

"Look four eyes I'm helping you so you better me nice to me and I say you give the guy some food,"said Marguerite.

"I'm really starting to not like you.,"muttered Harry.

"She's right Harry, it's inhuman to let him starve,"said Rachel. Harry sighed but he tied the deatheater to a tree and untied his hands and handed him a sandwich.

"Eat and don't try anything funny."said Harry.The deatheater ate silently.

"So are you going to give us your name? We need to call you something,"said Ron talking to the deatheater.

"I thought IT was a good name,"said Draco with a pout. Marguerite shot Draco a dark look.

"Ok the black haired hot chick is siding with the deatheater and we should trust her, WHY?"said Draco. They ignored him. Still the deatheater said nothing.

"Fine we will make up a name for him sense he's not talking lets call him Skippy!"said Mel.

"Skippy?"said Draco raising his eyebrows.

"It fits,"said Amy with a shrug

. "I was thinking sparky but oh well,"said Draco. The deatheater began banging his head against the tree.

"I think he likes it."said Ron smirking.


	48. Into the Woods

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock, Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic, dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, and clarealexandrea for reviewing :)  
**

**I'm only about a week late heh...(hides)**

**Disclaimer-don't own Harry Potter no money being made etc.**

**

* * *

**They all went to sleep leaving the deatheater tied up. Draco couldn't sleep. He sat next to Link's bag of apples and took one. He looked at the deatheater. 

"You asleep Skippy?"asked Draco. The deatheater made a hissing noise. "Guess not."said Draco and he sighed. What a day. He stood up deciding to go for a walk now that he could walk. He went into the woods just thinking. His father was dead he was trapped in the middle of no where in another dimension, not to mention he had been shot with an arrow. He heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around quickly. No one was there.Draco frowned. He heard a soft growling noise. A wolf like creature pounced on him saliva dribbling out of it's mouth onto Draco It opened it's mouth it's sharp teeth glittered in the night.

"N-nice doggy..."Said Draco. The dog growled more widening it's mouth looking like it was ready for lunch and Draco was on the menu. "Alright Doggy your in for it!"growled Draco thinking about how much he hated Voldemort and he felt himself transform into his Esper form, a red dragon. Draco threw the wolf dog off him with ease. The wolf whimpered and ran off it's tail in between it's legs.

"That worked,"said Draco with a satisfied grin. "Now how the hell do I turn back to normal? Besides dieing?" The last time he was in Esper form he died. Draco flapped his wings. It was an odd sensation. IT was his body, it felt as natural as his human one, he some how knew how to work everything. Draco flew above the trees. He saw a small band of people a little bit away from the group's camp. The people seemed to have set up camp as well. Who ever they were he wouldn't have to worry about until the morning. He sank back below the shelters of the great green trees.

He walked down an old worn path. He sat next to a great oak tree. He looked at his claws. He sighed. His life was so messed up. Hermione was in a coma, he was in a completely different dimension, his father was dead... "For the love of god-not tears!"Draco said wiping his eyes furiously. He was back in his human form. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys' were strong and loyal to the pureblood name. No Malfoy would ever be-friend a mudblood! But he had not only been Hermione's friend, he had been her lover. Draco punched the tree out of anger.

"Now that looked like it hurt,"hissed a cold voice. A familiar voice. Draco turned around fast. No one was there.

"Your losing it Malfoy."He told himself. He turned to go down a path and a man was standing there. Draco blinked. He hadn't been there a minute ago. The man walked towards him. Draco inhaled sharply as he saw who it was. Blonde hair, and piercing silver eyes. It was his father. No it couldn't be! It wasn't possible, his father was dead! The Lucius who was not put a knife to Draco's throat.

"Give me all your cash and I'll make your death swift,"The Lucius who was not said.

* * *

"POTTER!" Harry opened his eyes. He felt around for his glasses accidentally hitting Rachel in the head. Rachel grunted loudly. He found them and looked around at the snoozing people around him. Rachel stared at him angrily. 

"What is it?"she asked.

"I thought I heard someone say my name,"said Harry still looking around.

"So you hit me in the face?"

"No it was an accident,"said Harry giving her an apologetic look.

"Wha-What's going on?"said Ron sitting up. Everyone was waking up.

"What's going on?"asked Marguerite echoing Ron.

"I thought I heard someone say my name,"said Harry.

"Just because your hearing voices is no excuse to wake me up!"snapped Marguerite.

"I wasn't hearing voices!"snapped Harry.

"H-hey where is Draco!"said Jessica with worry. Draco was gone.

"This can't be good,"said Mel. Harry looked around and let out an annoyed sigh.

"When I get my bloody hands on Malfoy I'll kill him!"snapped Ron.

"He ran off into the woods,"said the voice Harry head awoken to. It was the deatheater.

"Well lets go after him. Knowing Malfoy he's probably in some sort of trouble,"said Harry rolling his eyes.

"You have that right."said Jessica.

"Marguerite, you know these woods better than any of us so you should lead the way,"said Harry putting his mother's amulet around his neck.

"No way man. I told you those woods are dangerous at night. If the werewolves, manticores, Chimeras, and vampires don't get him the thieves will,"said Marguerite.

"What's a manticore?"asked Mel. They stared at her.

"What?"she asked.

"Professor Binns spent four months teaching us that! It was murder! Remember in third year?"asked Jessica.

"No."

"A Manticore has the body and four legs of a lion, the head of a man, and the tail of a scorpion,"said Amy dreamily.

"Since when did you get smart?"asked Ron. Amy shot Ron a dark look.

"Look we have to go after him we can't just leave him!"said Harry.

"I'm sorry but your friend is already dead,"said Marguerite with a snort.

* * *

Draco was speechless. What was going on? This couldn't be his father, not here. The Lucius who was not suddenly removed the knife staring at him. 

"Draco? I didn't recognize you why aren't you with the others!?"He snapped. Draco stared more confused then ever. He would just have to play along until he figured out what the hell was going on. He had a feeling this guy was in the thieves guild Marguerite had been talking about.  
"I decided to take a walk,"said Draco with a shrug.

"You know how dangerous that is! You could have been killed!"snapped The Lucius who was not.

"Your alone,"Draco pointed out. The Lucius impersonator shot him a glare."Err, lets go back to camp?" Draco walked silently behind the Lucius who was not. A figure went running up to them as they neared the edge of the woods.Draco felt as if he had been slapped in the face when he saw who it was. Silver blue eyes and blonde hair slightly shorter than Lucius's. Who ever it was looked exactly like Draco.The Lucius who was not stopped.

"Father what took you-" The other Draco shut up when he saw Draco. Draco tried to work out what was going on. I'm in another dimension right? So apparently in this dimension there is another me and another of my father and another Link and so on... thought Draco to himself. Draco is that you!? Where are you? Came Jessica's voice. Shut up Jess I'm busy Draco thought with anger. He didn't know why he was angry but he didn't want to be near any of his friends. This dimension's Lucius and Draco were staring at him.

"It's rude to stare you know,"said Draco. Lucius put the knife back to Draco's throat.

"Who are you?"He asked wildly.

"Draco Malfoy,"said Draco. Lucius looked at the other Draco.

"Im Draco Malfoy!"said the other Draco.

"Im sure you are,"said Draco.

"Tie him up!"snapped Lucius looking at the other Draco. They tied Draco tightly around the nearest tree.

"He looks exactly like me,"said The other Draco.

"I'm not blind,"snapped Lucius.

"Just let me go.You know you want to,"said Draco in a weak attempt to get free. He was in a state of shock. His father was dead, but in this place his father was alive and well, and in this place they were apparently thieves as well.

"Tell us who you are and why your here,"said the other Draco. So what could Draco do? He told them the whole story. How he had been sucked into this dimension un willingly, how Harry was a gay git, how his life was unfair, how his girlfriend was in a coma, and how they had no money. He emphasized the no money part.

"So now that you know will you let me go?"asked Draco with hope.

* * *

"He is not! Draco is not dead!"cried Mel eyes widened in fear. 

"Look we will search in the morning. Those woods are huge!"said Marguerite.

"She has a point,"said Harry slowly.

"How can you say that? Abandon Draco all night?"Cried Serenity.

"Look we will search in the morning it makes sense. Were only putting ourselves in more danger. We'd never find him like this we have to wait,"said Harry. So with much yelling and bickering they went to bed not really getting any real sleep at all. In the morning They were about to start their search when Draco stumbled out of the woods, in his robes looking rather confused.

"DRACO!"cried Amy. Draco stumbled over to them looking pretty beat up.

"You okay? What happened?"asked Rachel in fear. Marguerite handed him half a vile full of clear liquid.

"Healing potion,"she said. Harry turned his head and looked at Marguerite.

"Did you just say potion?"said Harry.

"Yes,"said Marguerite.

"But I thought you didn't know about magic!"said Ron.

"I lied. Well sort of. No one in this world can do magic like you can with sticks and stuff and make stuff move and things appear but we have enchanted weapons and potions and magical items,"said Marguerite.

"If you have all that stuff then people must be able to perform magic like we can,"said Jessica thoughtfully.

"Maybe. Not that I know of. A long time ago maybe-yes in the history books but that magic is long forgotten,"said Marguerite.

"So were in a world where most magic is forgotten but still performable,"said Amy.

"The only people I can think of who can perform magic like you can is the thieves guild but they don't have sticks,"said Marguerite.

"Their wands."snapped Link in annoyance.Rachel poured the healing potion on Draco and handed it back to Marguerite.

"Great were in a bloody world where all magic is forgotten except in the thieves guild which is a pack of Maguses!"said Amy.

"Pretty much,"sighed Ron.

"Malfoy you haven't said a thing what happened to you?"asked Harry with concern.

"Maybe they muted him, oh god that would be lovely!"Said Ron.

"I'm fine. I went for a walk and ran into the thieves,"Draco explained.

"And they let you live!?"said Marguerite raising one eyebrow curiously.

"There was one that looked exactly like me and another one that looked exactly like my father,"said Draco. Link looked shocked.

"Makes sense. There are different versions of ourselves in every dimension, learned about it in school,"said Jessica.

"Enough with this dimension crap. Lets get out of here if the thieves are near by we need to get out of here. I guess they let Draco go out of pure shock. Your lucky,"said Marguerite.They walked into the woods. Much to the dismay of Marguerite. There really was no other option. There were woods all around. Draco started humming.

"Malfoy are you humming?"asked Ron.

"Yes."said Draco. Ron looked at Amy.

"Have you ever heard Malfoy hum before?"

"No it doesn't sound like something he would do,"said Amy looking at Draco suspiciously.

"Maybe he's happy,"said Amy.

"It's scary,"Ron muttered. Amy nodded in agreement. Draco rolled his eyes at them.

"Malfoy which way did you run into the thieves?"asked Marguerite.

"The way were going,"said Draco.

"Why didn't you say anything!"Yelled Ron.

"You didn't ask,"said Draco with a shrug.

"Now that sounds like something he would do,"said Amy glaring. They immediately turned around and began heading the opposite direction. They kept walking all day, through the woods. Once in awhile tripping over branches and bushes. The canopy was lit with the sun trying to peak through. It was actually very beautiful. There were many paths. Marguerite said it wasn't good to stay on the paths but the alternative, making it through mush of trees and bushes seemed worse. Slowly the day faded away and they stopped in a small area circled by trees with no bushes and just earth.

"I wish Hermione was here. She would know what to do,"sighed Ron looking into the dancing flames of their fire.

"You never shut up about her do you!?"snapped Amy.

"I can't help it I miss her! She was my best friend!"Yelled Ron.

"If anyone should miss her it should be Draco,"said Jessica.

"Yeah I miss her a lot,"said Draco staring at the fire not really looking interested. Ron looked at Draco with a frown.

"Marguerite where exactly are we going?"asked Mel.

"I figure to the nearest town,"said Marguerite.

"How near is that?"asked Link.

"Twenty miles from here,"said Marguerite.

"What were you doing out here anyway? Do you live in the town?"asked Harry.

"I used to live out here with my family. The thieves burned my house down everyone died, but me.I vowed revenge and I will get it. I was hunting for them when you idiots came,"said Marguerite.

"So what should we eat?"asked Rachel changing the subject.

"I dunno think of something,"said Harry. Rachel whipped up some soup and bowls not bothering to use a wand. Draco stared at her looking shocked.

"What?"

"Nothing,"Draco said quickly. Ron frowned at him. Draco took out a knife in his pocket bored.  
"Where did you get that?"asked Serenity bewildered,she had the deatheater's knife.

"nicked it off one of the thieves,"said Draco.

"You stole from a thief!?"said Harry.

"Yeah, so?" said Draco with a grin.

"I can't believe you stole from a thief,"said Harry shaking his head. Draco shrugged. Marguerite stared at Draco suspiciously. Draco blew her a kiss. Amy glared jealously.

"Let me see that knife,"said Marguerite. Draco tossed it to her. "

This isn't one of the thieves knives,"said Marguerite slowly.

"Sure it is."said Draco quickly.

"No. I've seen their knives and swords there all the same This one is different. It has writing on the blade."

"What does it say?"Asked Harry.

"I don't know it's another language,"said Marguerite staring at Draco curiously.

"Where did you get this Malfoy?"asked Ron.

"I told you from one of the thieves! Maybe they stole it or something.I thought it was cool!"said Draco.

"Great what if it's like a really important item and they come after us for that? Thank you Malfoy! You have endangered our lives even more!"yelled Ron.

"Wonk, wonk, wonk, give me my knife back,"said Draco.

"It's not yours it belongs to the thieves!"said Serenity.

"Well they stole it from someone before that and I stole it from them so it belongs to me!"said Draco angrily.

"It's just a bloody knife!"yelled Amy.

"But it's cool!"said Draco.

"I'm keeping it."snapped Marguerite. Draco glared at her darkly.

"I can't believe your all upset over a stupid knife!"snapped Link.

"I liked it!"snapped Draco.

"There are more important things to be upset about!"snapped Link.

"Like what?"asked Draco.

"Your father died yesterday!"Link exploded. A dead silence fell over the group.

"And I'm crying on the inside! Now give me my knife!"snapped Draco looking angry.

"Malfoy just relax and eat some soup,"said Harry.Draco swore at Harry and a near by tree exploded. Everyone looked at Draco.

"How did you do that?"asked Mel.

"I didn't,"said Draco weakly."Yes you did! You got mad and the tree exploded!"said Mel.

"I-I don't know!"cried Draco.Ron glared at Draco.

"Your acting really weird Malfoy, and I mean weird for you,"said Ron. Draco shot Ron a look of hate.

"Shut up Potter!"he snapped.

"Potter? What!? I'm Ron have you gone mental?"yelled Ron.

"No, he hasn't. He's not Draco. Or at least not our Draco,"said Harry raising his wand at Draco.

* * *

**AT HOGWARTS A DAY AGO**

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the students. It was dinner. Minerva had some more bad news. Draco Malfoy and the whole gang were missing. 

"Do you have any idea where they went Minerva?"asked Dumbledore.

"A second year student said she saw men in black cloaks talking to them and then they opened up a hole and the students got sucked in"said Minerva.

"Are you quite sure this particular second year isn't-"

"Isn't smoking the dragons pipe? Quite,"said McGonagall walking with Albus down a Hogwarts hall.

"I was going to say mistaken Minerva,"said Dumbledore and he looked thoughtful, "Men in black cloaks,deatheaters?"

"Impossible they wouldn't have been able to get on the grounds! Right Albus?"asked McGonagall eyes wide with worry as they entered the great hall. There was a loud bang.The doors suddenly flew open. All the students gasped. Deatheaters ran in holding their wands up high. Voldemort followed laughing holding a bright blew stone.

"Minerva it's as we feared. He has the time stone!"said Dumbledore.

"STUDENTS EVACUATE AT ONCE!"yelled Minerva. It was chaos students scrambled all over the place but it was no use.

"ALL OF YOU STAY STILL IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"yelled Voldemort. He held the blue stone up high. There was an electric blue light that engulfed all the teachers and the teachers disappeared. The students began screaming.  
"Hogwarts is mine now!"cried Voldemort laughing.

"What about the nurse my lord?"asked Avery.

"We keep her, she will be busy,"said Voldemort grinning nastily.

* * *

"There you go Mr.Longbottom. That leg is good as new. Now try to watch out for those stairs!"sighed Madam Pomfrey. She was doing her job in the hospital wing unaware of the events below. Neville nodded and looked at Hermione sadly. 

"Will she ever be okay?"He asked. Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly.

"She's been muttering things, I think she's coming out of it,"said Madam Pomfrey. Neville smiled too. Suddenly they heard screaming.

"What's that?"asked Neville alarmed.

"I-I don't know."said Madam Pomfrey.

"Dumbledore will take care of it right?"asked Neville. The door flew open and Seamus ran in. "

DEATHEATERS! Th-they did something to the teachers! There all gone!"Seamus cried eyes wide in panic.

"Calm down,"said Madam Pomfrey and she bolted the door shut. "Mr.Longbottom if you would be of some assistance- Mr.Longbottom?" Neville was staring at the beds. Madam Pomfrey turned to see Hermione Granger sitting up. Her eyes were wide and she was looking around wildly.

"Where's Draco?"she asked voice hoarse.


	49. Whats So Great About A Knife?

** Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock, Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic, dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, and RollingBubbles for reviewing :)**

**_Trumpets flare_**

******Draco: Could it be? It is! MY GOD It's an update! ****Ladys and Gents hell must have frozen over!**

**The Author: Oh come on, i'm not that bad. . .**

**Draco: You haven't updated in over a month.**

**The Author:SILENCE! yeah i'm terribly sorry for not updating in over a month. I've been really busy**

**Draco:Yeah, those video games sure are time consuming!**

**The Author: Busy with school, and work.**

**Draco:I'd like to point out the author wrote this story years ago! All she has to do is COPY AND PASTE!**

**The Author: Thats not true! I have a lot of editing to do with spelling and grammar and syntax.**

**Draco: syntax? You made that word up!**

**The Author: Anyway, I should be posting more frequently! I'm sorry!**

**Draco: Does anyone really listen to you when you speak? I mean really! The Author does not own Harry Potter, god thats a scary thought, and she's not making any money off this story, I mean come on people! She hasn't updated in over a month! If anyones still reading this I sallute you!**

* * *

"Where am I?"Hermione Granger asked looking around wildly. The last thing she remembered was Voldemort putting the amulet around her neck, then nothingness. 

"What a time to snap out of a coma! Miss.Granger you have been in a coma for the last six months. Your friends have gone missing, that is, Draco Malfoy,Link Malfoy, Amy Davarquez, Harry Potter,Ron Weasley, Melanie Rutez, Jessica Kirkwood, and Serenity True. Lord Voldemort's deatheaters have just invaded the school!"said Madam Pomfrey and she gazed at the three students. "All of you take the brooms in the next room and get out of here quickly." Nevile Seamus and Hermione nodded. Seamus disappeared coming back with three brooms. Hermione stood up slowly. It hurt her muscles to stand after so long of laying. Her legs felt numb. She grabbed a broom and mounted it, repressing a groan about hating heights and flew out the window with difficulty. Neville and Seamus flew out right behind her.Hermione held on to Nevile for dear life. 

"So where are we going?"asked Seamus. 

"That way as fast as we can!"said Hermione frantically pointing towards Hogsmead. Once they were a good distance away from the castle they began to fly slower. "Right so whats going on?"

* * *

**Now**: somewhere in the alternate dimension in the woods

* * *

Ron pointed his wand at Draco, if he was Draco. 

"Come on guys, it's me!"said Draco. 

"Then why did you call Ron; Potter?"Asked Jessica. Draco said nothing. 

"Your a bloody thief aren't you!? What did you do to our Draco?"asked Harry. Draco smirked darkly. 

"He's most likely dead by now." 

"No! He can't be! Your going to lead us to the rest of your thief gang!"snapped Mel. 

"WHAT? SO THEY CAN KILL US ALL? ARE YOU NUTS!?"yelled Marguerite. 

"You want revenge right? Lets go get revenge and get Malfoy back,"said Harry. 

"Or whats left of him."Muttered Ron. 

"RONNIE!"cried Mel. 

"What?"asked Ron innocently. 

"He's a thief he knows magic he could attack us!"said Marguerite.

"We know magic to!"said Harry,"STUPIFY!" The alternative Draco dropped to the ground unconscious. 

"Well that worked. He was most likely leading us to the thieves; we should keep heading this way,"said Harry. 

"It's the middle of the night lets wait until morning,"said Marguerite looking around suspiciously as if expecting the trees them self to pull themselves out of the grounds and walk off. 

"Afraid of the dark?"asked Ron. 

"No I'm afraid of whats in the dark,"snapped Marguerite. 

"Were going, Draco needs us now. He could die any minute!"hissed Amy. 

"Just for the record I hate all of you,"snapped Marguerite. They packed up camp, levitating the unconscious Draco behind them. 

"What do we call him?"asked Serenity. 

"Who?"asked Jessica. 

"This other world Draco!" 

"How about Drake?"Asked Amy. 

"Makes as much sense as anything here,"muttered Harry. He looked behind him the deatheater was walking extremely slow behind them. "Get a move on Skippy!"snapped Harry. The deatheater made a very rude gesture and walked even slower.Harry sighed. 

"He flipped you off man!"said Ron. 

"I may have glasses Ron but I can see,"said Harry shooting Ron an annoyed look. 

"Shut up. Do you see that?"asked Marguerite. " 

See what?"asked Harry. 

"Smoke maybe from a fire,"said Marguerite. They walked quietly and hid behind trees.It was dawn, the sun was slowly peeking over the bottom of the tree's in the distance, illuminating About twenty men and some women who were sitting around a camp fire. They were all cloaked and talking merrily. There were bags full of gold and other objects, some horses, and tied to a tree was a blonde boy; Draco. 

"Okay, whats the plan?"asked Harry. 

"We attack them!"Mel said, her hunger for a fight dancing in her eyes. 

"It's magic against magic,"said Harry taking out his wand. The others copied this movement except for Skippy. 

"Give me a knife or something I don't have a weapon,"said Marguerite. 

"We can't take them all on. I have an idea,"said Link grinning.

* * *

Draco stared darkly at the band of thieves before him. He was sure that this world's Draco wouldn't have been able to pull it off. That his friends would know in an instant that it was not him, but no one had come for him. He knew they were idiots but were they that stupid? 

"I need new friends,"Draco muttered to himself. He suddenly heard a scream. Jessica ran into the thieves camp site screaming. 

"I-ITS AFTER ME!"she cried. The thieves stared at her. Then a jackal jumped from the cover of the bushes and pounced on to Jessica growling, showing it's teeth. Jessica screamed. Draco smiled. It was Link. 

"About bloody time."Draco muttered under his breath.The thieves grabbed their treasures and they all ran abandoning Jessica to the wrath of what they thought was a dangerous wild jackal. This dimension's Draco burst from the bushes. 

"WAIT FOR ME!"he yelled running after the thieves. Link turned back to normal and Jessica started to laugh.The others came out of the bushes. They all seemed highly amused. 

"Did you see their faces?"said Marguerite chuckling. She was holding a knife Draco stared at it. She cut him lose. "Your lucky to be alive,"said Marguerite. 

"It's good to see you too,"snapped Draco. She crossed her arms. "Can I have that?"asked Draco looking at the knife. 

"Sure,"said Marguerite and she handed Draco the knife. Draco grabbed it quickly. 

. "Drake for some reason was obsessed with it,"said Harry. 

"Drake? Is that a pet name?"asked Draco his eyes wide in alarm. 

"I AM NOT GAY! IT'S NOT A PET NAME!"yelled Harry angrily.

"We called the other you Drake because we didn't know what to call him,"said Ron glaring at Draco. Draco glared back. 

"Lets get out of here."said Serenity hoping to stop the argument. 

"And where are we gonna go princess?"asked Draco looking angry. 

"Away from here. We have to figure out how to get home,"said Serenity. 

"Face it darling,were never going home,"snapped Draco. 

"Don't be so positive Draco,"said Rachel rolling her eyes. 

"It's early and we haven't eaten breakfast, I say we make a fire and eat,"said Amy interrupting Draco who no doubt was about to say a clever come back to Rachel. They all agreed on this and they tied Skippy to one of the near by trees. Rachel started up the fire and they cooked sausages that magically hovered over the air. Mel quietly wondered where they had gotten all this food, magic of course, but they had to be taking it from somewhere. 

_A near by village no doubt._ Jessica said telepathically. 

"Oh!"said Mel out loud and several people gave her strange looks. Draco didn't look up. He was looking the knife. It had two words on it, but it wasn't English.

"What language do you think it is?"asked Ron peering over Draco's shoulder. 

"Hermione would know but my guess is Latin,"said Draco staring at it. 

"What's it say?"asked Ron. 

"_Ab Aeterno,_"said Draco. 

"I meant in English!"snapped Ron. 

"I don't know what it means!"snapped Draco. The two glared at each other. 

"That reminds me, why the bloody hell does everyone here speak English!?"said Draco. 

"Well we are all from England Malfoy,"said Harry slowly. They all laughed. 

"You dunderheads! I don't mean us I mean Miss-likes-to-shoot-arrows and our jolly band of thieves. I understood every word they were saying even the Chinese looking one!"said Draco.Harry shrugged. 

"Did it ever occur to you that we are in a dimension where English is also a popular language and the Chinese looking one speaks it as a second language?"Harry asked. Draco sighed looking at the knife. Harry was probably right. He smiled at the knife, it was a pretty cool knife. Ron frowned. 

"Harry I want to talk to you for a minute,"said Ron. 

"Sure,"said Harry. 

"Ah so your dating Ron now I see? Hey Mel it looks like you got competition, behave you two love birds!"said Draco. 

"Malfoy I'm about this close from punching you out!"hissed Harry holding his fingers so close together that they were almost touching. Draco smirked as if he was satisfied. Harry sighed and followed Ron until they were hidden by the trees and out of hearing range. "Whats up?"

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned cottage in a deserted old wizarding town 50 miles from Hogwarts.

"I can't believe Draco died,"said Hermione in awe. Hermione,Neville, and Seamus had found this cozy cottage and had taken refuge here. The boys had done the best they could to tell Hermione the story about how Draco had died and came back. 

"Where are they now? Seamus you said they weren't at Hogwarts? Where are the others?"asked Hermione alarmed. Seamus shifted guiltily. 

"Well before the deatheaters came a girl ran in screaming about people in cloaks who were holding a blue stone, mind you which is what you-know-who zapped the teachers with, and said a giant hole formed and Harry Potter and his friends got sucked in,"said Seamus. 

"A portal,"said Hermione looking thoughtful.

"A Portal?"asked Neville looking confused. 

"You said time turners have been missing right?"Hermione asked. Seamus and Neville nodded. A look of horror passed over Hermione's face. "Oh my god."Said Hermione her brown eyes opening wide. 

"What?"asked Neville. 

"He has the time stone,"said Hermione. 

"Whats a time stone?"asked Seamus. 

"I read about it in stones of the ages, but I can't remember much about it! We need to get that book!"said Hermione standing up. "Hermione how old is this book? Hogwarts has the best library in Britain, we might not find this book anywhere else,"said Seamus looking worried. 

"It's pretty old. It will be hard to find,"said Hermione with a sigh, her brown eyes down cast. 

"Then there is no use. No library is as good as Hogwarts! You would need a library that had thousands of books no one reads anymore, no offense, but that's the kind of stuff you read,"said Seamus. 

"We have to find it,"said Hermione firmly, a determined look in her eyes.Neville groaned. 

"Don't tell me were going back to Hogwarts!"He squeaked. 

"Of course not Neville. It's swarming with deatheaters. I know one place that has a huge library, it's bound to have it!"said Hermione. 

"Where!?"Asked Seamus looking excited. 

"Malfoy Manor,"said Hermione with a cheerful smile. " WHAT!"yelled Seamus a look of fear crossing over his face. 

"Malfoy manor has the best library I've ever seen,"said Hermione. 

"Look Hermione we know your real friendly with Malfoy but we don't want to go to his house!"yelled Seamus in panic. 

"Yeah I like being alive thank you very much!"said Neville.

"It's completely safe. You said Lucius was in the mental institution right? Then no one is there but Narcissa and she is a doll! She is really sweet you will love her!"said Hermione. 

"She spawned Malfoy! How in any way shape or form can she be sweet?"demanded Seamus. 

"Trust me! Now lets go!"said Hermione grabbing the broom. The boys with a sigh got on their brooms and took off following her.

* * *

Back in the woods with Harry and Ron

* * *

"Harry did you see the way Draco looked at that knife? He looked at it the same way Drake did. I don't like it. I think we should get rid of it,"said Ron. 

"Maybe, but Mafloy's been weird lately anyway. He and Link are going to be a problem,"said Harry looking grave. 

"Link? Why Link?"asked Ron. 

"They both haven't gotten the chance to mourn properly.You never get over a loved ones death that fast Ron. Never. You remember how I was when Sirius died. I wasn't myself for months, and I let myself mourn!"said Harry. 

"So your saying that Draco's going to be more of a jerk and Link is going to be-" 

"Probably the same way."

"But the knife. I'm telling you it's bad we need to get it away from Malfoy."said Ron. Harry looked at Ron in the eyes. 

"Alright,"sighed Harry and they both walked back to camp. 

"Your in luck Mel and Rachel your boyfriends haven't seemed to have done anything to naughty. Although, they are out of breath,"said Draco with a smirk. 

"Malfoy can I see that knife for a minute?"asked Harry. "Are you going to stab me with it?"Draco asked. Harry looked surprised. 

"No,"said Harry. 

"Then no it's mine."said Draco defensively. 

"Okay, yes,"said Harry. 

"Still no,"said Draco with a smirk. Harry shot Ron a look of worry. 

"Whats your problem I just want to see it,"said Harry. 

"It's mine, hands off."Snapped Draco. 

"Give me the knife Malfoy!"yelled Harry. Draco's silver blue eyes spat angry sparks. 

"NO!" 

"Don't make me take it from you Malfoy!" 

"Is that a threat Potter! Your learning well next lesson on how to be a Slytherin is you need to gain some common sense, Weasley is totally helpless in this lesson,"said Draco. Harry shot Ron a look and they seemed to be speaking but using no words. They both walked towards Draco. 

"You hold him I hit him?"said Ron hopefully. 

"I was thinking you hold him I take the knife,"said Harry. 

"Now where is the fun in that?"muttered Ron. 

"Come any closer to me,"hissed Draco shooting them looks of venom,"And I'll-" They never got to find out what Draco would do. A giant blue hole formed in the sky and screaming three figures came falling out of it, then it closed.The three landed in a tangled mess on Harry and Ron. Draco burst out laughing. 

"GEROFF!"cried Ron. two forms they now recognized as Neville and Seamus were trying to get off Ron while the girl got off Harry. she flipped her hood back and held out a helping hand towards Harry. 

"Sorry for dropping in like that,"she said with a smile it was Hermione Granger. 


	50. Ab Aterno

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani ****hardyboyfansrock,****Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,****dsfdsf, amanda, ****zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,****MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00, and q8iya ****for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter no money being made etc. **

**ZOMMMG i'm SO sorry I havent updated in TWO MONTHS! I had huge writers block... **

**Yes for those of you that pay attention to my insane babbleing you know all I do with this story is copy paste and read through it for mistakes but gosh darn it this thing is huge and by huge I mean I'm still writing it at another place and its on book six and it's nearly like 6 years old. This is book 2. **

**...yeah...I know thats not an excuse but- um look at the shiney happy update. Shiny happy update :) **

**WOO HOO 50TH CHAPTER :)**

* * *

**A few hours ago in Harry and friend's home dimension.**

* * *

"Okay. My butt is numb. We better be getting to Malfoy manor soon."Huffed Seamus. 

"We are almost there. I wouldn't be so eager it's murder to get across their yard, even if the aurors have been working on it,"said Hermione a look of dread on her face. Neville had informed her that after Lucius's arrest the aurors had dispelled a lot of the Malfoy charms guarding the manor and had put a new bridge across the cliff. She found the abandoned town and they landed wearily. She walked to the gate. "Ready boys?" Neville shook his head no while Seamus nodded.Hermione opened the gate and they made there way in. "Watch out for shape shifters."Hermione warned them.  
"How many times have you been here?"asked Seamus.  
"More then enough,"sighed Hermione. They got to the bridge across the cliff.

"Is this a bottomless pit?"asked Seamus looking down.

"I wouldn't want to find out," said Hermione wincing wearily, remembering being carried across. Before she had been in a coma she had spent most of her time trying to forget about this awful place. They by some miracle made it to the door. Probably thanks to the aurors, although she did notice where she stepped the grass turned a dark brown. Probably some mudblood thing, she rolled her eyes. Hermione knocked the golden knocker that was a snake's head. The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out. Her hair was up in a messy bun,her eyes were red and she looked extremely pale.

"Narcissa what's wrong?"Asked Hermione shocked. Neville and Seamus looked worried, not for Narcissa's well being, but for theirs. This was Malfoy's mother, she must be very evil.

"N-nothing. Come in dear. Glad to see you again,"She sniffed and blew her nose on a tissue. They came in. Hermione told her their story after Narcissa brought them some tea"Draco and Link are gone to?"Cried Narcissa.

"Narcissa may I ask what's wrong? I know Link and Draco getting sucked into another dimension is upsetting but you were upset before that,"said Hermione.

"L-Lucius is dead!"she sobbed. Hermione glared at Neville and Seamus.

"We didn't know! Honest!"said Seamus.

"Look were going to get Draco and Link back,"said Hermione patting the pureblood woman's back. She knew Narcissa was being too nice for a reason. "I just need to see your library, I need to read about the time stone and how to stop it or at least follow it's tracks,"said Hermione softly.

"Down the hall to the left. Remember left."said Narcissa dabbing her eyes, wiping running mascara off.

"You two stay with her,"said Hermione.

"WHAT!"cried Seamus.

"Please she just lost everything close to her be nice!"said Hermione whispered in a hiss and she made her way to the Malfoy library.It was huge, it was the best library she had ever seen, even better then Hogwarts. The room was huge, it was bigger then Hogwarts great hall. The shelves were all along the walls in a giant circle, a tidy oak desk stood in the middle of the room on a green rug, a latter that magically circled the room stood waiting to be used. Hermione searched for at least two hours for the book. She found other interesting books, and others that scared her out of her skin, one of the most unsettling how to cook a mudblood, but she didn't't find the book she needed. She finally gave up and walked back to the room in which Narcissa and the boys were. Neville was laying on the couch gazing at Narcissa with full attention his gaze never faltering. Seamus on the other hand was laying on the floor on his back staring at the ceiling his sleet blue eyes un focused.

"And That boys is how you get Mantagora stains out of white clothing and sheets,"said Narcissa in a finishing voice.

"Amazing,"said Neville in awe. Hermione stared. Of Course Narcissa was talking about plants. Draco had once told her that Narcissa loved plants. He had also once told her that Neville would end up marrying a plant.

"Seamus wake up,"snapped Hermione hitting him lightly in the head. Seamus stirred and sat up.  
"I'm awake,"he slurred.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"asked Narcissa.

"No,"sighed Hermione. At least The boys had somehow gotten Narcissa to be more cheerful.

"To bad you took so long you missed Narcissa's BRILLIANTLY LONG childhood story,"snapped Seamus who looked bored out of his mind.

"It was so sad!"sniffed Neville.Seamus rolled his eyes. "I cried when they forbade her to marry Lucius,"said Neville with a sniff.

"It's okay Neville she obviously got around that,"said Hermione her interest growing."I'd love to hear all about it,"Hermione said as Seamus groaned loudly, "but I need to find a way to save my friends first,"said Hermione.

"What is it that your looking for again?"asked Narcissa. Hermione told her about the time stone.

"What about the time amulet?"asked Narcissa.

"Well that would be great but it hasn't been seen for a thousand years. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin didn't it? Along with the time dagger, but the time dagger got warped into another dimension. The tale says that his true heir will find it and bring him back and they will rule the world,"said Hermione.

"Cool,"said Seamus.

"Anyway with the amulet you will be able to travel to all the places the time stone portal ever opened and all the times it ever effected. Plus legend says it will lead you to the time dagger which is in another world,"said Hermione Neville looked at Hermione interested.

"How did the the time dagger get into another world?"Neville asked. Seamus's eyes got un focused again.

"Im not sure. I read this years ago. Anyway Merlin knows where the amulet of time is, it's been missing for a thousand years. Supposedly it's been passed down to his heirs."said Hermione.

"Hermione you read _way_ to much,"sighed Seamus.

"Come with me,"said Narcissa quietly, a look of determination in her eyes.The three looked confused but followed her just the same. She led them down a dark stairway and Seamus muttered something about secret dungeons and rich people. Little did he know that Malfoy manor was full of them. She opened an old wooden door. There were many dark magic looking items all behind glass. A disgusting looking scull, many scrolls, a metal glove, and a gold amulet with a blue stone. Hermione frowned at the amulet, she had seen this before, at least a picture of it.  
"Is that the amulet of time!?"demanded Hermione baffled. Narcissa nodded.

"It was Lucius's. It's been passed down in the Malfoy line forever,"she said holding it close before handing it to Hermione. Hermione took it. "You know how to work it?"she asked. "For the most part."said Hermione with a small grin. "Do you two want to come with me or stay with Narcissa until I come back?"asked Hermione. "GO WITH YOU!"Said Seamus. Neville looked like he was torn between two very hard decisions.

"I promised I'd keep you safe,"said Neville.

"Okay give me your hands and I'll charge the amulet up."said Hermione. They did.

"Do you know the magic word to start it Narcissa?"asked Hermione her memory failing her.

"Ab Aterno,"said Narcissa watching.

"Thanks. Ab Aterno,"said Hermione. A portal formed right below them but they weren't getting sucked in. Hermione swallowed nervously. "Take us to the world that was last open,"Hermione said and they fell through the portal and found themselves falling as if out of the sky and they landed on two boys. Hermione stood up quickly and with a jolt of joy she realized she had landed right on Harry. She stood up and put her hand out for Harry to take it while Seamus and Neville got themselves un tangled with Ron. "Sorry for dropping in on you like that,"said Hermione with a smile.Harry took Hermione's hand and rapped her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you,"He said. Ron stood up and hugged Hermione also.

"It's good to see all of you!"Hermione said with a smile and she looked at the deatheater and Marguerite. "Who are they?"she asked.

"The one tied to the tree is Skippy he's a deatheater and this is Marguerite she's from this world and is helping us,"said Harry.

"Nice to meet you,"said Hermione she turned towards Draco. It was as if the world had gone silent. She stared at him and he stared at her. She walked over and hugged him tightly. In his arms was the safest she's ever felt. He stiffened and looked like someone had died. Hermione frowned and pulled away slightly still inches away from him. "I missed you so much!"Hermione cried looking at him. He didn't say anything. There was a cold look in his eyes. "W-what's wrong?"asked Hermione tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Nothing. I just missed you. How did you get here how did you snap out of the coma?"asked Draco.Hermione sighed. She told everyone the whole story how she had awoken to deatheaters taking over, how she had found the time amulet, and about the legend that went with it. Harry looked highly alarmed.

"You said the time dagger was in another dimension right, and supposedly slytherin's heir is supposed to resurrect him?"asked Harry looking scared.

"I don't really remember it all, but pretty much. Once all three are together the heir will summon him and bla bla end of the world crap,"sighed Hermione.

"It makes my head hurt,"sighed Seamus.

"Your telling me,"Ron muttered. Harry stared at Draco. "This isn't the time dagger potter if that's what your thinking. It's not even a dagger,"said Draco. "It IS a dagger,"said Harry.

"Barely."Muttered Draco.Hermione looked at them confused.

"Malfoy's been obsessed with the bloody thing ever since he picked it up,"said Ron.

"Let me see,"said Hermione. Draco handed it over to her.

"Oh I see how you are! You just hand it over to her!"said Ron coldly. Draco ignored him.

"It says something weird on it,"said Mel.

"Ab Aterno,"said Hermione reading it quietly.

"Yeah what does it mean? I'm an evil sword?"asked Harry.

"Or Im worth lots of money?"asked Draco.

"Or I belong to massive idiot?"suggested Marguerite.

"It means from the beginning of time,"said Hermione.

"Neat,"said Mel.

"The same thing is written on the amulet,"Hermione added.

"So it is the time dagger?"asked Harry.

"I-I don't know. Voldemort is Slytherin's ONLY heir right?"said Hermione.

"That's what Dumbledore said,"said Harry.

"But I thought you said something about the amulet being passed down in Slytherin's family why would the Malfoys have it?"asked Seamus.

"Probably stole it a few hundred years ago or something. All I know is Voldemort does have the time stone. He can't get his hands on the amulet or the dagger or Slytherin will be summoned,"said Hermione.

"It doesn't explain Draco's obsession,"said Link.

"Maybe he just likes swords,"said Marguerite.

"Why would he want to summon Slytherin anyway? Wouldn't it just add competition? Voldemort doesn't seem like the type to share his glory with anyone,"said Amy.

"Will you all stop saying the name!"said Neville.

"Scared Longbottom?"asked Draco with a smirk.

"Your last name is Longbottom!? You poor thing,"said Marguerite.

"I have one question,"said Hermione warily. Everyone looked at her."Why on earth are you calling the deatheater Skippy?"

"It fits him. Plus he doesn't talk to tell us his real name, or at least to us. I figure Marguerite is having a secret relationship with him. Maybe she will shoot him in the thigh too,"said Draco shooting Marguerite a nasty look.

"Or maybe I wont miss and he wont be able to have grandkids.,"suggested Marguerite. Draco glared at her darkly.

"I'm lost,"said Hermione.

"It's a long story."sighed Harry. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Give me the dagger back,"said Draco with arms crossed.

"Draco if this is the time dagger it could be really dangerous,"said Hermione.

"All the more reason why you shouldn't carry it!"said Draco angrily.

"Don't give it to him. He likes it far to much,"said Harry eyeing Draco warily.

"You stay out of this you four eyed, twisted toad!"said Draco. Harry glared at Draco.

"Is that really the best you can come up with?"asked Harry raising his eyebrows. Draco ignored Harry.

"Give me the dagger."

"Malfoy your not yourself." Draco sprang on Harry and punched him in the face. They were now in a vicious fight, rolling on the ground in more of a brawl, Draco trying to strangle Harry and Harry kicking whatever piece of Draco Malfoy he could.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU NOW!"yelled Hermione.Draco punched Harry in the face again. Harry kneed him in the groin and Draco rolled off groaning in pain.

"Now that looked like it hurt,"said Link with a shudder.

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy!"yelled Harry his glasses were broken and blood seeped from his nose and he kicked Draco in the side while he was on the ground. Draco stood up and walked away.

"Draco where are you going!"yelled Amy. He didn't reply.

"Go after him and make sure he's alright!"snapped Jess pushing Link. Link shot her a dark look.

"If he's alright!? He's the one who attacked me!"said Harry scowling.

"Aw. Poor Harry."said Serenity. Harry frowned not sure if she was serious or being sarcastic. Link ran after Draco. He came back alone a few hours later claiming to not have found him. They went to sleep not really being able to sleep at all. Hermione was worried the most. She had just come back and had had so little time with him. . . what was going on?


	51. Obsession

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani ****hardyboyfansrock,****Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,****dsfdsf, amanda, ****zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,****MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya and Padfoot7Prongs ****for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter no money being made etc. **

**Oh yes, something is very wrong with our dear Draco.**

**TWO UPDATES IN 1 DAY GO ME!**

**

* * *

**It was morning and Rachel had conjured up eggs and toast. Ron sniffed it, as if not trusting it before slowly, and delicately taking a bite. Deeming it eating worthy, he took another, and another. 

"Right so once Draco gets his ass back here we beat the crap out of him then go home,"stated Rachel rather angrily. Harry nodded in agreement. 

"All in favor?"said Harry. The group raised their hands all except for Skippy who unfortunately for him was tied to a tree, his hands bound, which made eating very difficult, and Marguerite, who sat by Skippy silently watching them. 

"I don't know about the going home thing. Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts,"said Hermione looking down gravely. The group was struck. Egg dropped out of Ron's mouth. Mel gasped and covered her mouth. 

"By now the ministry of magic,"Seamus added, looking into the fire in which Rachel had cooked the eggs in, the reflection of the dancing flames illuminated his eyes. 

"Were going to have to find some of the order and plan on how to stop Voldemort, we have to stop him,"said Harry determination in his voice. Nevile lost all the color in his face. 

"Harry don't say those things in front of Neville I think he just wet himself,"muttered Seamus inching away from the frightened boy.

"I did not!"snapped Neville giving Seamus a nervous look, color coming quickly back to his face. 

"When we do go back whats going to happen to Marguerite?"asked Harry. 

"She does live here you know, I'm sure she'll be fine,"said Serenity with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm coming with you. I help you stop this Voldemort you help me wipe out the thieves deal?"Marguerite asked. Harry scanned her over, they could use her, they could use everyone they could get, besides, there was something about her that seemed familiar. 

"Deal,"said Harry and they shook hands. 

"Besides you wouldn't make it with out me I'm smarter than most of you,"Marguerite said in a matter of fact voice. 

"I'm not entirely sure your not evil,"said Hermione eying the girl with mistrust. She pushed strands of bushy brown hair behind her ear. 

"Who cares! Anyone who shoots Malfoy is a friend of mine!"said Ron.Hermione made a face between horror and amusement. 

"RONNIE!"yelled Mel. 

"What?" 

Why are you so mean to Draco?" 

"Because he's an evil cold hearted blood spilling vicious-"started Ron but he heard Mel gasp. He turned and saw Draco who was leaning against a near by tree. 

"Oh. Um...piece of toast?" said Ron lamely, offering the plate to Draco. 

"I've been called a lot of things in my life Weasley," said Draco, looking at the plate an unreadable expression on his face, "But never an evil cold hearted blood spilling vicious piece of toast,"Stated Draco. Ron's ears went red."But yes, I'll take a piece of toast,"Draco said grabbing the toast of Ron's plate, which seemed to irritate Ron further, "i'll be true to your theory, as the saying goes you are what you eat,"said Draco biting into the toast. Ron gave Draco an annoyed look. 

"Does this mean your back to normal?"asked Hermione in a hopeful voice. Maybe a night to himself was all he needed. 

"What is normal anyway? Rachel darling do you think there is anyway you could conjure up a Mai tai with a green umbrella?"asked Draco. 

"Oh no your not getting drunk,"said Rachel coldly. Draco glared at her.

"Where were you? I looked everywhere for you!"said Link ocean blue eyes meeting Draco's silver blue. 

"I was hiding up a tree."said Draco darkly. 

"From what?"demanded Harry. 

"Leprechauns."stated Draco. 

"I take it back, he's drunk already,"sighed Rachel. 

"_Leprechauns_!?"whats so scary about Leprechauns?"demanded Ron looking puzzled. 

"It's a long sad story that will change your life forever. Lets just say I don't like them,"said Draco. 

"Why the hell would there be leprechauns here? Draco don't you think this is a bad time to start your phobia of leprechauns?"said Link rolling his eyes. 

"Draco has a phobia of leprechauns!?"Demanded Hermione. 

"She swear she loves me and knows nothing about me,"Draco said in mock hurt, stealing another piece of toast off Ron's plate. Ron looked even more annoyed. 

"It's a long story,"said Link rolling his eyes at Draco. 

"This place is wacky it's only a matter of time until they come,"said Draco managing to pull off a very serious face.

"Did you fall and hit your head? Yesterday you were all obsessed with that sword and a total jerk and now your back to normal like nothing happened,"said Ron. 

"He's worse than a woman,"Mel agreed. Draco shrugged. 

"I'll be a jerk tomorrow don't worry."said Draco sitting down, finally stealing Ron's whole plate ignoring Ron's yells of protest eventually, Ron gave up seeking another plate from Rachel. 

"Right so after breakfast we go home?"said Harry in a hopeful voice. Hermione looked at Draco, but Draco ignored her gaze. Hermione frowned. 

"Where sudden doom awaits us,"moaned Neville. 

"Don't sound so cheerful Longbottom,"said Draco biting into Ron's breakfast. Hermione stared at Draco, not giving up until she caught his attention. Finally, silver blue eyes met honey brown. Hermione smiled warmly. Draco returned it. Hermione let out a relieved sigh, until Draco said, 

"Hermione love can I have that dagger back?" Hermione frowned looking unsettled. What was wrong with her boyfriend? Why was he not happy to see her? She had been in a coma and he had apparently been dead, she didn't know what that would do to a person but he seemed to get along with everyone else, why not her? 

"Why are you so obsessed with it? This thing could be evil! and you want it!?"said Hermione angrily throwing a piece of egg at him. 

"Hell yes I want it,"said Draco a dark hunger in his eyes. 

"I don't understand you!"said Hermione confusion covered her face. 

"No one does. Now _give _me the dagger Granger!"Draco hissed angrily. 

"Granger!? Since when am I Granger? You shouldn't even be drawn to the dagger unless. . . Oh my god!"said Hermione realization covering her face, a realization that she alone understood. Hermione stood up backing away from Draco as if he had hit her. 

"What?"asked Draco. 

"Stay away from me!"yelled Hermione. 

"Why? What did I do? Is this because I called you Granger? I want the dagger dammit Hermione I said it to piss you off!"Said Draco not quite pulling off a reassuring smile. Hermione's eyes were wide. 

" 'Mione?"said Ron looking at her with worry. 

"Whats going on?"Harry asked adjusting his circular glasses, his forest green eyes darting from Draco to Hermione. 

"How far does the Malfoy line go back?"Hermione asked her voice quivering slightly. 

"I don't know! Ages! What kind of question is that?"demanded Draco. 

"Nothing. Forget I mentioned it,"said Hermione still looking alarmed, with knowledge only she had gained. Harry shot her a curious look. 

"Can I go near you?"asked Draco. 

"No."said Hermione. Draco frowned. 

"Why?" 

"Just in case you _are_."said Hermione eying him as if he were about to attack. 

"Are what? Are hungry? Are hot?"said Draco raising a blonde eyebrow. 

"Forget it,"snapped Hermione. 

"If you wont tell him will you tell us?"asked Harry with a frown. 

"Later,"said Hermione eyes never leaving Draco. Draco pouted. 

"Why does everyone get to know but me? Is it my hair? My stunning personality?"asked Draco. Hermione didn't answer. She stood up slowly taking out the dagger. Draco eyed it hungrily, as if nothing was as important as this object in Hermione's hands. Hermione turned, taking out her wand and the dagger went flying into the woods from the force of the spell, going on for miles.

"You want it, Go get it,"said Hermione eying Draco. Draco stared at Hermione as if she had just denied him the love of his life. 

"Now why the bloody hell did you do that?"He said and ran after it. 

"Draco!"said Mel as he ran by, ignoring her, running after the dagger he craved so much. 

"That should buy us some time,"stated Hermione pacing slightly. 

"I don't know he might be able to find it easy he is an Esper, he can fly,"said Harry with a frown. 

"A what?"asked Marguerite Neville and Seamus. 

"Long story,"said Serenity shaking her head. 

"Harry, is Voldemort Slytherin's ONLY heir?"demanded Hermione. Harry stood up off the ground where he had been sitting by the fire, the early morning sun illuminated his puzzled face. 

"He lived a thousand years ago! who knows? That's what Dumbledore says, That Voldemort is his only living heir,"said Harry looking at Hermione nervously. Hermione relaxed her back becoming less rigid. 

"Why? Did you think Malfoy was an heir?"asked Harry. 

"Yes.The thing that I didn't tell you about the legend is it said something about the heir being drawn to the time dagger even if they didn't want to, and Draco is oddly obsessed with this dagger that could be the time dagger. But if he was the heir then Link would be obsessed with it to. But legend says only one heir the oldest of the nineteenth generation will rule with Slytherin. Whatever that means,"said Hermione shaking her head. 

"I lost you,"sighed Neville. 

"Some prophecy she read out of a book,"Seamus said shaking his head. 

"Yeah Malfoy isn't the heir he's just weird beyond reason,"said Harry shaking his head, as a shuffling came from the bushes in the woods. Draco emerged clutching the dagger closely.

"Drakey? can I see the dagger?"asked Mel curiously. 

"No. It's mine,"snapped Draco. 

"Give it back to me please,"said Hermione. 

"If you didn't want me to have it you shouldn't have thrown it. Plus I'm not supposed to go near you,"pointed out Draco giving her a nasty look. 

"Fine keep it. You can go near me. Anyway lets get the hell out of this dimension,"said Hermione and she took the amulet of time out of her shirt. 

"Who says I want to,"Draco muttered under his breath. Hermione was to slow to hide her hurt look. Her lip quivered. 

"Draco?"she said. Draco's silver eyes met hers. 

"I didn't mean that,"Draco said quickly shooting her an apologetic look, a look of confusion on his face, and to prove it he rapped his arm around her. Hermione snuggled to him, it was like heaven being in his arms again, but still, something was off, something was wrong. 

"We all need to be physically touching each other to bring us all into another dimension,"instructed Hermione. 

"I have one question. These things are called the time stone and time amulet and time dagger Right? So WHY THE BLOODY HELL DOES IT ONLY BRING US INTO DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS? IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TIME!"Yelled Draco. Ron winced, having the misfortune to be standing next to Draco and stuck his finger in his ear. 

"Because once you have all three and you say the right spell they combine into Slytherin's sword which is very much like Gryffindor's sword. With Slytherin's sword you can go into any time and dimension,"said Hermione. 

"huh? I don't get it,"cried Mel looking confused. 

"Slytherin split his sword into three pieces by a huge spell. He split the sword into a dagger an amulet and a stone, put them back together he is summoned back to life and you can enter any time and dimension with the sword,"said Hermione. 

"Right I'm not sure if I understand all of this but we REALLY don't want Voldemort getting his hand on the amulet or dagger then,"said Harry scratching his head. Hermione nodded in agreement. 

"Lets just get out of here. Un-tie Skippy and lets all hold hands,"snapped Hermione. Draco grinned grabbing hers. 

"I like holding hands,"he stated.

* * *

**In the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, home dimension****

* * *

**  
Bellatrix Lestrange prowled through the empty rooms of the department of mysteries.She laughed to herself softly. The deatheaters had full control over the ministry of magic. The world was there's! She stopped and look at the veil she had thrown her cousin in and smiled. Suddenly something flew out of it and landed on the ground. It was what looked like a person. The figure stood up slowly. 

"YES!"the person yelled it was a he. He turned and to Bellatrix's complete horror she realized who it was;Sirius Black. Long tangled black hair and gray eyes full of life and fire.

"How the hell are you still alive?"shouted Bellatrix drawing out her wand, a fear flooding through her she had rarely felt. Sirius stared at her a smirk appearing on his handsome features. 

"Bella, Bella, Bella, You forgot one very important thing when I fell into that veil,"said Sirius, a serious look coming on his face. 

"Oh and whats that?"asked Bellatrix. 

"I'm Sirius Black!"said Sirius as if it was obvious. Bellatrix made what sounded like a hissing sound. Before she could utter a hex Sirius had apparated to Remus Lupin's house. It was a bit shabby. There were torn clothes and tons of torn shoes and slippers on the floor, along with seriously abused walls. 

Wall paper hanging off the walls like string, bite marks in the furniture. Remus always did like to chew on stuff when he was in his werewolf form. The only thing that hadn't been maimed in one way or another by his werewolf friend were his books, which were tidy in the bookcase. Sirius cleared his throat looking around the house.

"OH REMUS?"Shouted Sirius happily, he had finally beaten Jasper at chess and was back to life, amazingly. It was rather strange, and some what unsettling that no one had ever been able to beat this entity named Jasper than suddenly not only he but Draco Malfoy beat him with out much difficulty, oh well, it wasn't Sirius's concern for the moment. He had to figure out what had happened while he was gone. 

"REMUS YOU GIT WHERE ARE YOU!?"yelled Sirius walking into the kitchen. Remus Lupin was asleep a book on his face, deaf to Sirius's yelling. Sirius rolled his eyes. "REMUS!"Yelled Sirius. Remus jumped. He stood up and stared at Sirius wide eyed. 

"H-how did you? Your dead!"said Remus rubbing his eyes, it must be a dream. Sirius grinned. 

"I'll explain everything."

* * *

**With Harry and friends**.

* * *

"Okay on the count of three I'll say the magic word,"said Hermione. 

"Hocus pocus?"Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"One,two,THREE _ab aterno,_"she said. A blue hole opened beneath them but they didn't fall through. 

"HOLY COW!"yelled Mel clinging onto Ron's hand tightly in fear. Ron winced.

"Take us to the home world of the time amulet,"said Hermione sounding not afraid at all.They all fell through the portal several of them emitting screams. 

They all landed in a huge grassy green field. A farm was not far off and chickens were running all over the place. 

"Are we home?"asked Jessica standing up dusting herself off. Marguerite looked around. 

"Your world isn't that different,"she stated. 

"Are we even in England?"demanded Draco. 

"We should be."said Hermione putting the amulet away. 

"Lets go to that farm maybe someone can help us,"said Harry drawing out his wand hesitantly. 

"Help us do what? There's no where to go! Deatheaters have taken over everything,"said Seamus. 

"Which is why we will fight them,"said Harry a determined look in his eyes. 

"Potter if you keep saying that your going to kill Longbottom,"Draco announced as Neville lost all the color in his face.

The group walked up to the farm house hiding their wands, in case of in countering muggles and they knocked on the door. A girl opened the door. Her eyes were piercingly brown and she had long straight black thick hair. Her eyes landed on Draco. 

"Lorenda!"said Draco in surprise. 

"Malfoy."said the girl coldly and she slammed the door. 

"Erm I take it you know her?"said Harry. 

"Er X girlfriend,"said Draco. 

"That explains it,"said Amy with a snort. 

"How many girls have you dated?"asked Hermione alarmed. Draco paused. 

"fifty? sixty I dunno I lost count,"said Draco. Hermione scowled at him. 

"Well whats the deal with her? Why did she slam the door in our faces?"asked Harry. 

"Because your with me and she hates me,"said Draco. 

"Why am I not surprised? what did you do cheat on her with Pansy?"asked Amy. 

"Actually I cheated on her with,now what was her name, Katie Bell. Some stupid Gryffindor,"said Draco. 

"Your a pig you know that?"said Hermione glaring at him.

"I try,"said Draco and he pounded on the door again. "Now Lorenda can be a real sweet heart honestly,"said Draco. The door opened and Lorenda punched Draco in the jaw and she closed the door. 

"I like her."said Amy with a grin. 


	52. Draco Doesn't Play Well With Others

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani ****hardyboyfansrock,****Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,****dsfdsf, amanda, ****zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,****MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs and mon94key** **for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or anything, no money being made etc.**

**Sorry I was gone for SO long but i'm back I hope you all had happy holidays and a safe and happy new year, hello to 2008! Updates should be every weekend(ish) YEY:) Thanks again for all of you who have stuck around!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh yes, she's a real sweetheart,"said Link sarcastically. 

"As long as your on her good side,"muttered Draco feeling his jaw and he pounded on the door. 

"Keep doing that and she will punch you again."said Amy and she smiled as if imagining it. 

"Do you have a better idea?"asked Draco. 

"No not really."said Amy. Draco pounded harder 

."LORENDA PLEASE COME OUT OR I'LL START SINGING!"yelled Draco. the door opened. 

"What do you want?"she asked. 

"Sex."said Draco wiggling his eyebrows. She punched him again. As Hermione shot him a dark look. 

"MY FACE!"cried Draco backing away holding his face in his hands. 

"We need your help!"said Amy quickly. 

"And I care why?"Lorenda asked. 

"MY FACE! I SWEAR IF MY FACE STAYS LIKE THIS-"yelled Draco as blood spurted from his nose. 

"Get over it,"snapped Ron rolling his eyes. 

"All of you but Malfoy can come in and make it quick,"snapped Lorenda and they all entered but Draco who ranted about his face being permanently damaged. They all sat down in her living room. It was a cozy room, most of them were stuck on the blue rug on the floor, the walls were a dark purple, a fire in the fire place was blazing. 

"So what do you want?"asked Lorenda her brown eyes flashing.

* * *

Draco still cursing sat on the ground as chickens ran around him. he took the dagger out of his cloak and looked at it fondly.His hands traced over the silver hilt which held green jewels. 

_"Draco." _

Draco looked up. No one was there but he could have sworn someone had said his name. He shivered slightly. The sky began to darken and it looked as if a storm may come. 

"_Draco Malfoy." _

Draco snapped his head around no one was there but a chicken staring at him. Draco shook his head. 

"Your losing it Malfoy,"he told himself. He held onto the dagger tightly and he hesitantly prodded the chicken with an out stretched finger. The chicken immediately ran.

* * *

"Lorenda is someone here?"yelled a voice from the next room over and several young children walked in, and many older ones, children and teenagers, tattered Hogwarts robes could be seen of all houses, even Slytherin.They were all Hogwarts students Harry realized. 

"Did you all escape Hogwarts?"asked Hermione unsure. 

"Were the only ones as far as we know, except you,"said Lorenda. 

"How did you escape?"asked Seamus. 

"The nurse made us a portkey here. This is her sister's house we have been staying here for the past few days,"said Lorenda. 

"Where is her sister?"asked Ron scratching his head. 

"Vacation in Bulgaria,"said one of the students, he had blonde hair and brown eyes and was short. 

"Who's he?"asked Blaise Zabini eying the deatheater with them. He unconsciously brushed his untidy black hair out of his face. 

"This is Skippy. He doesn't talk much,"said Serenity eying Blaise Zabini looking interested.

"Anyway you said you needed my help? I mean you all can stay here if you want but that's really all I can offer you,"said Lorenda with her arms crossed. 

"Well we do need a place to stay but we are actually trying to get to Hogwarts,"said Harry wearily. Everyone looked at Harry as if he was diseased. 

"Why on earth would you want to go there!?"Cried Cho Chang. Harry sighed. 

"We are going to save Hogwarts,"Harry said. 

"You'll die then,"snorted Blaise. 

"We don't need your opinion Zabini!"snarled Ron. Blaise shot Ron a dark look, his blue eyes narrowing. 

"Break it up you two,"snapped Amy. 

"Well I guess we can stay here a few days and start to plan how to get to Hogwarts,"said Harry. 

"Does that mean Draco can come in?"asked Hermione in a hopeful voice. Everyone grew quiet. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room like a thick blanket. 

"Draco? Draco Malfoy the boy who came back from the dead?"whispered a first year girl. 

"Yeah, he's starting to get more famous than me,"said Harry with a bit of ironic amusement. 

"As much as I hate him I'm not _that_ mean. As long as he stays away from me it's fine,"said Lorenda. 

"Thank you,"said Hermione in relief and she headed to the door. 

"I'll get him 'Mione,"Link offered. Hermione paused. She had actually been looking for a moment alone with Draco, but then again, she was afraid of what Draco would say, he was being very distant and cold towards her.Link left to go get Draco. 

"I say we don't take him in,"said Blaise to the other students. 

"And what did he ever do to you?"snarled Amy eyes narrowing. 

"Well I stole his broom when we were six. He was always one to hold grudges you see,"said a cold voice. Draco Malfoy and Link Malfoy had returned. Draco was leaning against the wall still holding the dagger his silver blue eyes glittered maliciously. 

"Or maybe it's because your a nasty son of a bitch and obviously into the dark arts. You came back from the dead even the dark lord couldn't manage that! Your full of black magic,"said Blaise eying Draco with hatred and fear. To the supersquad;s surprise it was Jessica to reacted, not Draco. Jessica tackled Blaise to the ground, she was on top of him and she started wailing on his face with her fists, punching him after every word Jessica screamed, 

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!" 

"STOP STOP! You will mess up his face!"cried Serenity looking in horror, Blaise Zabini was good looking. Amy pulled Jessica off Blaise. As Jessica screamed and ranted like a lunatic. Link ran over pulling Jessica into an embrace as Jessica glared darkly at Blaise. Hermione looked at Jessica in surprise, why hadn't she been the one to shut Blaise up? It had been Jessica, sure she was Draco's friend but Hermione was his girlfriend, right? Why hadn't she been the one to attack? Hermione frowned. 

"Look we all have to get along!"snapped Harry looking to all the students. 

"You try getting _along_ with Zabini!"snapped Jessica. Blaise stood up he was a mess, he put his hand to his nose and removed it to see blood. 

"You just got beat by a girl!"laughed Seamus. Blaise shot him a death glare and Seamus fell silent. Serenity walked over to Blaise. 

"Are you alright?"she asked hesitantly. 

"I'm fine!" 

"Does Serenity fancy him or something?"asked Rachel alarmed looking at Harry. Harry shrugged. 

"So where will we be sleeping?"asked Draco cheerfully, the malicious look gone, Draco's moods could change quicker than the tide. 

"You can sleep in the barns with the cows,"said Lorenda in a matter of fact voice. 

"She really doesn't like you does she?"asked Harry giving Draco a sympathetic look. 

"Now what gave you that idea Potter?"

* * *

They stayed there for about three weeks. Serenity and Blaise Zabini were alarmingly beginning to spend more and more time together, Skippy had tried to escape several times,and worst of all Draco was even more obsessed with the dagger than ever and three times more unpleasant. Harry held a supersquad meeting, the night of October 13th, in the barn that Zabini and Lorenda had invited themselves in to to the irritation of Harry. Skippy was tied to a chair as well forced to listen. 

"Right we have been here for three weeks. I've been planning on how we are going to get to Hogwarts and what we will do once we are there,"said Harry. 

"Wait you planned this? Gryffindors make sucky plans it's an unwritten law. But go ahead tell us your plan and I'll fix it for you,"said Draco placing his feet on an empty chair, unconsciously stroking the dagger as if it were an animal. Harry glared at him. 

"Well first of all we need Ginny Weasley. She is our only access to a time turner, since there are none left in Britain thanks to the deatheaters, the only exception is one except in a heavily guarded museum,"said Harry. 

"Ginny Weasley is in the 15th century how the hell do you plan to get hold of her?"asked Draco.

"Thats where Jess comes in. She can try to telepathically talk to her. Even though Ginny isn't in this time she is from this time, its a long shot but maybe Jessica can make a connection.If that doesn't work we will have to rob the museum. Then we steal what invisibility cloaks we can from the museum and magical weapons if the museum has any and deatheater clothes. We go back in time and we go to Hogwarts. Than we come to the present and it's show time. Skippy and Marguerite will distract Voldemort and we well. . .we do our best,"said Harry. 

"What makes you think Skippy will help us?"asked Hermione. 

"I have his wand. I'll give it back and let him go if he helps us so are you up to it Skip, Marguerite?"said Harry. The deatheater nodded. Harry was still tempted to see who's face lay under the mask but Skip would become violent if anyone got that close. 

"Sure,"said Marguerite. 

"So that's the plan!"said Harry. Everyone was silent. 

"So...erm... its a good plan right?"asked Harry nervously looking at the silent allies. 

"It's bloody insane and it will probably get us all killed. So what are we waiting for? Lets do it!"said Draco standing up. The group began talking and it was decided, tomorrow they would do it, tonight they needed to rest up. Draco lay on a hay stack holding the dagger tightly, slowly he lapsed into sleep. . .

_"SALAZAR WAIT!"cried a voice. Draco was walking down a stone staircase, he was in a castle of some kind, the walls were made of the same stone, Draco was holding a lantern, making shadows dance on the walls. A woman chased after him. _

_ "Salazar please!"yelled the woman. Draco turned around slowly. What looked Like an older version of Hermione stood there.Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her long brown hair reached her lower back, her brown eyes glittered with tears, she wore magnificent blue robes, and Draco was in green. _

_ "Salazar please don't go. None of us want you to. Even Godric doesn't want you to leave."She said grabbing Draco's hands holding them tightly in hers. Than a voice not Draco's own, yet it came out of his mouth involuntarily said, _

_"Rowena my love,I must go. I am dieing From my own poison. The one that kills the infected slowly because they fall in love with a mudblood? It was one of my favorites. Pity I never made a cure,"said Draco.._

"Oh Salazar it's all my fault!"cried Rowena. Draco smile involuntarily. He was not in control of his body at all, merely someone watching. 

_ "No it isn't. And I'm glad for it. I will return. It's in the prophecy. I have split my sword into three; a dagger what I like to call the time dagger an amulet or the time amulet and a stone or time stone. Once they are connected again by my heir of the 19th generation and once Gryffindor's heir helps him I shall be summoned and Live again, than I will bring you back as well. I can't save Godric or Helga but at least I can save us,"said Draco. _

_ "Salazar this is wrong,."cried Rowena. Draco handed her the time amulet. _

_"Give this to my son and take care of him for me Rowena,"said Draco. Rowena slowly nodded. He kissed her tenderly. _

_ "I love you Rowena we shall live again."Draco said and he left the castle, Hogwarts castle. He walked to the lake and with the time stone opened a dimensional portal. A great blue hole in thin air, crackling with energy and electricity. He chucked the dagger in and closed the portal.He began to chant until the time stone glowed green and he threw it into the lake. _

_"The prophecy is full filled. In a thousand years my heir will revive me!"Draco said laughed and he transformed into a snake and slithered into the dark forest. . ._

Draco gasped sat up and blinked. He was back in the barn laying on a hay stack with a cow looking at him. The sun beamed on him. He groaned. What a weird dream. What was weird about it was that HE was Salazar in the dream. he picked up the dagger and dropped it. it was ice cold. He picked it up again, shivering slightly and pocketed it. He got up, made himself look decent and walked into the kitchen groggily. 

"Well look who's finally up,"said Hermione giggling. Draco sat down ignoring her. Hermione stared at him looking worried. 

"You look so pale Draco? Are you okay?"Hermione asked with worry. Draco still ignored her stroking the dagger. 

"Draco?" 

"_The heir . . .the beginning has begun. . ."_ Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his fists and with all his mite, screamed and threw the dagger out the window, glass shattered and shards of glass went flying. Hermione screamed. Once the dagger was out of sight Draco fainted. When Draco opened his eyes the first person he saw was Hermione. 

Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione over him. "Draco are you alright?"she asked. 

"What happened?"asked Draco. 

"Well you kind of shrieked like a girl and fainted."said Ron looking cheerful. 

"I think your mixing up shriek with howl of murderous rage,"said Draco and he stood up batting Hermione's helping hand away. Hermione frowned looking hurt. Everyone was staring at Draco. 

"I threw the dagger didn't I?"said Draco. 

"Um yeah it missed Lorenda's head by inches, she was outside."Said Mel. 

"Oh Merlin, I'll never hear the end of it,"Draco muttered. Lorenda marched over to him and slapped him. 

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"she yelled and she stomped away. 

"Pity I didn't,"Draco mumbled. Marguerite slapped him. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"Draco yelled. Marguerite shrugged. 

"It looked fun."

Draco stomped out of the house. 

"Draco where are you going?"called Mel. 

"I'm getting my bloody dagger!"Draco snapped. 

"Ok? He throws it, screams, and faints and now he wants the damn thing again,"said Ron confused. 

"Whatever let Malfoy be crazy. Jessica can you try to make a connection with Ginny?"Harry asked. Jessica sighed loudly. 

"I tried yesterday no answer. I don't think I can do it in different times,"said Jessica. Harry sighed. 

"It was a long shot anyway. Looks like we will be robbing a museum then,"said Harry. 

"I'll help,"Blaise Zabini offered. Serenity's eyes lit up happily. 

"No really you don't have to, you could get killed,"said Harry quickly. 

"Oh yes. Those museums are terribly dangerous!"said Link with a snort. Harry groaned. 

"Thanks Link."Harry mumbled. 

"Here to help,"said Link with a grin. 

"I think I can handle a museum thanks. Besides my father works there I can get us all in. The way I see it you can't do this with out me,"said Blaise. 

"It- it could be a different museum,"said Harry. 

"There's only one wizarding museum in Britain,"Blaise said with crossed arms. Harry sighed. It was true, and it was right below London.

"I agree,"said Serenity. 

"Your father's not a deatheater?"said Link with interest. 

"LINK!"yelled Serenity. 

"What it just surprised me,"muttered Link. 

"No my mother is,"Blaise said. Link seemed satisfied. 

"Right so does anyone know where this museum is?"asked Rachel. 

"Obviously I do."said Blaise looking at her as if she was stupid. 

"I've visited quite frequently, it's really amazing,"added Hermione with a smile. 

"So how are we going to get there?"asked Harry. 

"Fly I guess."said Jessica. 

"I'm coming to,"said Lorenda. 

"Really we have enough people!"snapped Amy. 

"I have a good enough reason to come as all of you do!"Snapped Lorenda. 

"She has a point,"muttered Seamus. 

"But we have you guys and the supersquad!"said Mel. Neville and Seamus looked at each other and Seamus started laughing. "You think_ I'm_ going with you to battle deatheaters!?"He cried laughing, "I mean good luck to you but I'll stay here thanks!" 

"I'll go!"said Neville. 

"Erm Neville we need you for something else,"said Hermione and she handed him the amulet of time. 

"You need to guard this with your life and make sure Voldemort never gets his hands on it, okay?"said Hermione with a warm smile. Neville nodded. 

"So you have to stay here. Let Lorenda come we need as much people as we can get,"said Hermione. 

"Where is Draco? He's been gone a long time,"said Jessica frowning. Hermione blinked. 

"He's not back yet?"said Hermione looking upset. They heard a terrible scream. "Draco!"whispered Hermione and she ran out, followed by the others to see Draco surrounded by women. 

"Why is it always him,"Harry muttered. Rachel elbowed him. All the women were wearing long black robes circling him like prey. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"You leave him alone for ten minutes and he's surrounded my women,"Hermione muttered. 

"Those aren't women Hermione, those are veelas,"said Harry, and indeed he was right. About six Veela girls were circling Draco their platinum blonde hair matching his. 

"Why are a pack of veela circling Malfoy?"asked Mel confused. 

"Who cares, lucky bastard,"said Ron crossing his arms. Mel glared at Ron. 

"He could be in danger!"said Rachel. Ron snorted. 

"What are they going to do? Kiss him to death?"asked Ron. 

"Pure untamed Veela eat human men stupid!"snapped Rachel. Ron blinked in surprise. They walked closer but the veela turned towards them and hissed like animals. 

"Bloody hell,"Ron grimaced. 


	53. Loves Rebirth

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, ****iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani ****hardyboyfansrock,****Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,****dsfdsf, amanda, ****zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,****MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, and ****vanhyali****, for reviewing :) **

**Special thanks to Mon94key for editing my horrible grammar/spelling. :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or anything, no money being made etc.**

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I plan to do it weekly from now on really! Every weekendish!**

**

* * *

"**Guys stay back I'm okay,"said Draco. 

"The hell you are!"Said Harry drawing out his wand.

"They will kill you if you get in the way of their feeding process,"Draco informed them, not looking very worried for someone about to be devoured by women.

"There going to eat you!"Said Marguerite.

Draco shrugged.

"How did this happen?"Asked Mel.

"I was coming back and they jumped me,"said Draco.

"Malfoy punch one of them in the nose and run! We'll help!"Said Ron,clenching his fists.

"I say we eat the red headed one! He's much more uglier than the blonde,"said one veela.

"HEY!" Yelled Ron.

"The blonde is more good looking then most men isn't he? And so is this one,"said one veela with purple eyes staring at Link.

"We are part Veela. You wouldn't want to be eating us would you?"asked Link.The veela stared.

"Your lying," one hissed.

"Put him to the test," said the other.A veela kissed Draco passionately, and Draco did nothing to stop her. Hermione glared darkly, her eyes narrowing. They broke apart.

"He is one of us!" cried the Veela and they all jumped on him  
kissing him and pulling his clothes off.

"HEY HEY STOP I NEED THAT-THATS A PRIVATE SPOT!"Draco yelled.

"Does anybody else understand what just happened?" asked Mel. They all just stared.

"HEY-theres plenty of Draco Malfoy to go around just hold your horses!"yelled Draco.

The veela froze.

"Did you say Draco Malfoy?" said one veela. Draco nodded. They all backed away from him as if he was infected with a deadly disease.

"W-were sorry! Tell Salazar that w-we have been completely loyal and that the others are dead," said one and the veela fled, all six of them. Draco stood there confused, his robes half ripped off, his chest almost bare.

"Can anyone please explain to me what just happened?" asked Mel.

"I have no idea, but hey I got my dagger back,"said Draco holding it tightly.

"You almost got eaten by terribly sexy woman and all your worried about is hat bloody dagger!" yelled Ron.

"I'm part Veela. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, unless you count nibbling on my earlobe as hurting me," said Draco rubbing his ear.

"Your part- oh hell, I don't want to know,"said Harry.

"Great grandmother," said Draco with a smile.

" I don't understand, there are very few pure wild veelas left in the world, and they certainly wouldn't be living in England, I wonder what drew them here,"said Hermione with a frown.

"I'm just that damn sexy,"said Draco.Hermione rolled her eyes. They entered the house, Draco disappearing to  
get in new robes, when he came back, they got ready to go to the museum.

"We are going to fly to the museum, Blaise and Lorenda are coming,"said Serenity.

"Why?"said Draco glaring at them.

"Because I said so. So lets get our brooms and get a move on!" said Amy.They all grabbed brooms. Draco was unfortunately stuck with a comet two sixty. He complained the whole way. They followed Blaise and he led them to an empty muggle street in London.  
They landed. He knocked on the wall of an abandoned building littered with graffiti three times. A door appeared and they entered descending down the stairs where in gold letters above a golden door, the words  
read:

**WIZARDING MUSEUM**

They entered hesitantly, and to their shock the museum was completely empty of life.

"Where is everybody?" asked Mel looking around.

"Who cares lets just get whatever you want and get out," snapped Marguerite.

"Lets split up and look for a time turner," said Harry. So they split up- Hermione and Draco were paired together, the two walked through the museum in silence. Hermione's honey brown eyes kept gazing at Draco before darting away.

"What?"demanded Draco.

"Nothing," Hermione said slowly and she frowned. "You've been acting pretty weird," Hermione said.

Draco sighed.

"Just... tired,"Draco mumbled.

"I miss you,"Hermione whispered stopping, looking at Draco. Draco stared at her, he wasn't looking well, he was paler than usual, his blonde hair a mess, and growing long, nearly shoulder length, sticking out everywhere. Draco Malfoy never, ever, let his hair get untidy. This was the sign of the apocalypse, or something close to it. Draco sighed and looked at her.

"Me to,"he said quietly. Hermione walked over, hesitantly her fingers traced his face,from his forehead to his chin. Draco closed his eyes letting Hermione caress his face. For the first time since before he had died, Hermione felt as if he was really there, Draco, that is, usually he seemed so far gone. Hermione kissed his lips gently, Draco leaned to the kiss, and Hermione felt wetness, tears. One of them was crying, maybe both, she didn't know, she didn't care, she just never wanted this moment to end, arms around him, his arms around her, embraced, kissing, the feeling of being so close, listening to his heart beat, she never wanted to lose this again. She was against a bookshelf, books fell everywhere, but neither noticed.

"love you," Hermione whispered, stealing more kisses.

"Ew," said a voice. Both Draco and Hermione turned to meet Ron's gaze. Slowly, reluctantly, the two pulled away.

Mel giggled, her hand around Ron's.

"I take it you two haven't found anything," Ron said crossing his  
arms.

Draco merely smirked.

"Just books," Hermione said picking them up when one caught her eye. "Records of prophecies?"

"What?" said Draco.

"We have to find the others now. This is the book which has the prophecy of Slytherin coming back," said Hermione.

"Okay?" said Draco and the four walked off to find the others, they found Marguerite and Skippy who were both whispering quietly.

"I found something important," said Hermione.

"Good for you want a gold star?"Skippy snapped in a familiar gruff voice.

"Us too, we have ourselves a time turner," Marguerite announced holding up the golden time turner, it was an old, and rather different time turner, it was silver and had a button of sorts on it, that could twist pointing at arrow at hours, years, and centuries.

"Good! We have all we need but this is the book which tells everything about Slytherin coming back,"said Hermione.

"Lets find the others than," said Ron. After trailing through the museum everyone was eventually found and Hermione, pushing her bushy hair out of her eyes began to read out of the book out loud,

"_A thousand years after Slytherin's death his heir will summon him at Hogwarts. With the amulet dagger, and stone. Gryffindor's heir will help him unaware. Any heir will be drawn to the dagger from moment of touching it but only the one true heir can summon Slytherin. The oldest of the nineteenth generation.The true heir will experience dreams as memories of Slytherin's life, so has been recorded by the Prophet Mandelkor_."

"So we pretty much knew all that," sighed Harry.

"What kind of name is Mandelkor?" demanded Amy.

"At least we have a time turner," said Hermione thoughtfully. Draco had grown very pale.

"Draco whats wrong?" Draco felt sick. He had had dreams of being Slytherin. What if he was the true heir and not Voldemort? What exactly had the veela meant when they told him to tell Salazar about their loyalty? Could he be the heir that would summon Salazar Slytherin? No. It couldn't be...

"Malfoy whats wrong?" Harry repeated for Hermione.

"Nothing," said Draco.

"I have a question. How exactly are we all supposed to go back in time with that one little time turner?"asked Marguerite, looking at the time turner.

"I didn't think of that," said Harry, frowning.

"We could try an engorgement charm on the chain, make it so if we all huddle it can rap around all of us," suggested Hermione. Hermione did the charm as the chain grew larger, looking as if it may rap around a whale, never mind the group of people. They all rapped themselves in the chain of the time turner.

"Alright whoever has there hand on my butt better get it off or I'll rip their arm off." hissed Marguerite. Draco moved his hand quickly.Hermione glared at him and turned the time turner. Draco closed his eyes. When he opened them they were in the middle of nowhere and it was  
night. No doubt, the place of the museum many years ago.

"We're back 1,200 years ago," said Hermione.

"Lovely," said Link.

"We will go to where Hogwarts is located but we should travel by day," said Harry.

"And who here knows where Hogwarts is located I might ask?" said Draco, arms crossed. Hermione raised her hands happily.

"I was fascinated with its location and studied its latitude and longitude it should be fairly easy to-"

"Alright I get it," Draco snapped and he shivered.They agreed and set up camp. Draco arguing loudly that he wanted his own tent and if he had to share why couldn't it be with Hermione instead of Link. Link had the same argument about Jessica.

"I'm going to go for a walk to check out our surroundings,"said Marguerite. Draco followed her.

* * *

Marguerite walked silently looking up at the stars. Time travel, magic,this place was nuts...and looked easy to control. She smiled to herself. She  
heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She frowned. she heard it again she picked up a rock and chucked it at the bush. 

"OW DAMMIT!" yelled the voice of Draco Malfoy as he stumbled out. "That was my damn kneecap!"

"Well you shouldn't have been following me," said Marguerite  
simply.

"I wasn't following you I was protecting you!"

"From what? English perverts? You've already failed." Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm not a pervert- much,"said Draco. She sighed.

"Walk with me if you want but please try not to be annoying."

"ME? Annoying?"said Draco, grinning.

"Very annoying," Marguerite stated. They walked silently, looking around, there seemed to be no people so they weren't by any villages.

"So, you like it here, in our dimension?" Draco asked. Marguerite nodded.

"Hey Malfoy, can I ask you something?"Marguerite said, stopping.

"Sure," Draco said curiously.

"Who do you think is more powerful, you guys or this Voldemort guy?"

"Probably him, why?"

"Just wondering."

"You been talking to Skippy?" Draco asked. Marguerite laughed.

"A little, I'm just trying to learn more about your world. We should head back to camp, to dark to see anything anyway," Marguerite said and the two went to camp.

* * *

"Salazar are you sure you want to do this?" Draco was standing by a lake an old lady was sitting next to him.

"Yes you daft fortune teller. Tell me the spell. The spell that will call me back to the living," said Draco.

"First your heir has to combine the dagger to the stone and the stone to the amulet. It will form your sword. The key to all dimensions and time. He or she combines it by saying 'ab aeterno' which is encrypted on all three. It means from the beginning of time. Then Gryffindor's heir will say in parseltongue combine the three into one. The sword then will be formed. Then the heir will summon you by spilling his own blood on the sword and saying 'Descensus  
averno facilis est',"said the fortune teller.

"Which means?" asked Draco.

"It's Latin," she said. "It means 'Easy is the descent into hell'. Then you shall rise to rule with your heir," said the fortune teller.

"How will my heir know all this?" asked Draco wonderingly.

"He will see it in the dreams," said the fortune teller.

* * *

Draco screamed and opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him- the whole supersquad, even Blaise and Lorenda. It was the middle of the night, he was at the camp- they were all in his tent.

"You okay Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Fine! just some bad dreams!"

"Want a teddy bear?" asked Blaise coldly.

"Zabini screw off," snapped Draco. He looked around. He got out of the tent grumbling, fixing his robes which he had slept in, the others followed, camp was mostly packed up everyone was there but...

"Wheres Marguerite and Skippy?" asked Draco.

"Gone and so is the time turner and Skippy's wand," said Harry angrily. Draco stared in awe. Marguerite had freed the Death Eater and they had abandoned them 1200 years in the past!?

"YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE?!" yelled Draco. Harry nodded. Draco started cursing. "What the hell are we going to do!?"

"Go back to bed,"yawned Mel. Draco promised himself if he ever saw Marguerite again he would make  
her sorry. Draco sat by the fire staring into it angrily, eventually everyone went back to their tents except Hermione who had sat next to Draco.

"Draco... do you still love me?"asked Hermione. He hadn't said it at the museum, Ron had interrupted them. Draco groaned.

"Not now Hermione!" he snapped irritably. Hermione's eyes grew wide and a look of hurt passed over her. "Not that way! I meant I didn't want to talk  
about it right now!" said Draco. A look of relief washed over Hermione's face.

"Well answer the question! Do you still love me?" she asked. Draco's silver eyes met her brown ones.

"Yes."

"Say it?"

"I love you," Draco whispered softly. She smiled and hugged Draco tightly. She kissed him gently. They held each other tightly, gazing at the fire. Draco was shaking. To Hermione's shock she realized he was crying. Hermione didn't know what to do. She had never seen him cry. And she felt hopelessly lost. He was going through a lot he had lost his father and never actually mourned, he was trapped 1200 years in the past and the dagger never gave him a moments peace. Hermione thought  
sadly she would cry to. She kissed him gently, all this time he was pushing her away to...what hide? She laid next to him, and they stared up at the stars, and they just talked. Talked about nothing, everything.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. The sunlight was beaming in her eyes. Everyone was sitting around looking miserable. Draco was still sleeping, arms around  
her tightly. She slipped out carefully. 

"How are we ever going to get home?" she asked.

"Find a time turner?"suggested Lorenda. Ron stood up and looked around.

"I can't believe Marguerite would do this to us," said Ron.

"I'm gonna kick her-"began Mel. Draco's eyes snapped open.

"You are the loudest people I have ever met," he snapped.

"Where are we gonna find another time turner? Do they even exist this  
far back?" asked Lorenda.

Just then Marguerite and Skippy appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**More Disclaimer- English perverts comment from Marguerite came from a lost episode. So, I don't own that comment.**


	54. A Plan

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali,** **SlytherinHottie15****, ****ChelseaBabe93****, ****LIVE FOR THE WORLD****,** **HarryIzMyMan****,sade,** **nicolerools****, and Karma2ualwayz ****for reviewing :)**

**Karma2ualwayz I can't e-mail you I don't know your e-mail unless you e-mailed me I havent checked heh heh what you can do is make an account and when you click to review the story check the box that says: Add story to my Story Alert list this will send you an e-mail every time I update** :)

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? Yell at me!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter no money being made etc.**

**Sorry for the long hiatus, I lost my internet, check my profile if I go missing it usually explains where I am thank you all for being so patient look for updates this weekend there should be lot, and this story is going back to its schedule of a new chapter per weekend, maybe jumping to two chapters per weekend in the summer :)**

**Sorry this chapter is short, what can I say? Its a teaser!**

**I'M HOPING FOR 200 REVIEWS THIS WEEK WOO!**

* * *

A few hours earlier

* * *

Marguerite took the time turner off they were back at the farm, in the present time where they had been hiding out for awhile.

"So let me get this straight you want to rule the world?"asked Skippy.

"Not this world. It's to strong. I need a weak dimension and I don't really have to rule it I can destroy it then rule it."said Marguerite rolling her eyes.

"Works for me. But why are we here?"

"To get that amulet that lets us go into different dimensions. The amulet of time, duh."

They sneaked in and found Neville sleeping on a couch, holding it. Marguerite carefully pulled it out of his grasp, he snored loudly.

"To easy,"she muttered as they walked out.

"So you aren't going back to your dimension?"he asked.

"Hell No. I want to rule a dimension remember? Queen Marguerite sounds nice doesn't it? With this, I can make that happen."

"So we are just going to leave the others?"

"I guess I'll help them. As long as I get to keep this,"she said holding the amulet.

"Your a weird girl Marguerite,"said Skippy.

"And your a weird guy. For an evil murderer your not really that evil."she said.

"I am to!"he snapped. The next day they went back in time and landed in front of the others. Skippy dusted invisible dust off himself. The group stared at them.

"What are you looking at?"Marguerite snapped.

"Where were you!"yelled Draco.

"It's none of your business."said Marguerite.

"You took off with the time turner!"yelled Harry.

"And I came back didn't I? There for you should trust me,"snapped Marguerite. She made sure the amulet of time was hidden and she tossed the time turner to Harry. "No harm done,"she said with a dark smile.Harry frowned at her.

"Where did you two go?"Rachel asked curiously.

"Out,"Marguerite hissed.

"Look we need to finish this. Lets find where Hogwarts will be and do this."said Hermione interrupting not wanting conflict to begin.  
"Where would Hogwarts be sense it's not built yet?"asked Harry.

"By the big giant lake and the mountains."said Jessica.

"That helps."said Link sarcastically Jessica stuck her tongue out at Link. Hermione rolled her eyes pulling out her wand and one of her school books.

"Merlin's beard 'Mione, you carry books around with you!?"snapped Ron.

"Its Hogwarts a history,"Hermione snapped.

"How is that going to help us?"Ron demanded.

"It gives us Hogwarts direct location of longitude and latitude,"Hermione snapped. Ron fell quiet.

* * *

It took them three days to get to Hogwarts. The closer they got the more nervous everyone became.

"Were finally here."sighed Hermione, and they were too. The dark forest was much larger, and it looked strange with out the presence of the giant castle looming over the lake, empy fields, and a large forest, and an even larger lake.

"Lovely."said Draco and he laid on the grass and stared up at the cerulean sky. He looked like he was dying. Pale and un moving, lifeless silver eyes gazeing up at the heavens as if he were just a corpse. So very pale and dark shadows under his eyes. Hermione lookd at him with worry.

"You haven't slept at all have you?"asked Hermione slowly, frowning.

"No. I haven't slept since the night Marguerite and Skip ran off."said Draco. Everyone stared at him. "Sleep is vastly over rated."

"Your insane Malfoy."sighed Harry.

"Why haven't you been sleeping anyway? It's creepy."said Ron.

"I don't want to. Sleep and me don't mix. Im fine with out it."

"Whatever you say Malfoy."

Draco didn't reply.

"So what now? We all scrunch together and go to the present time and do the show down with Voldemort?"asked Lorenda.

"Pretty much,"said Harry looking thoughtful. Blaise shivered. Serenity shot him a worried look.

"Well lets do it then, what are we waiting for?"demanded Jessica.

"No."said Link, "Not now."

Why?"asked Rahcel.

"Because Draco's asleep,"said Link looking at Draco.His eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply. They all stared at him.

"When he wakes up we will go,"said Harry.

"Somethings wrong with him. Seriously wrong with him,"sighed Amy. Link bent down over Draco and took the dagger.

"Link don't touch it!"snapped Jessica but it was already in his hands. He looked at it with the same longing look Draco always held.

"The Malfoys must be related to slytherin,"said Harry thoughtfully.

"Most likely but there is only one heir. The oldest of the nineteenth century,"said Hermione.

"Yeah yeah and thats Voldemort,"said Serenity. They all sat quietly and let Draco sleep.

The sun was just setting when Draco opened his eyes. Link hid the dagger he had been holding quickly. Draco sat up slowly.

"You should have woke me up!"snapped Draco. He would have never admitted it but he was actually thankful they hadn't.

"And then what would happen when we fought Voldemort? You would have fallen asleep from exhaustion and the worst you would do is snore at him,"said Hermione crossing her arms.

"I don't snore."

"The hell you don't!"snapped Ron.Draco glared though suddenly, he looked stricken.

"Where is my dagger!?"He said.

"Link has it."said Jessica. Link shot her an annoyed look .Draco stared at Link. Anger slowly desending over his features.

"Give it back!"

"Calm down!"snapped Link.

"Why did you take it from me!"hissed Draco.

"Well sorry I didn't want you impaleing yourself on it in your sleep."quipped Link.

"Just give it back,"said Draco.

"No...it's mine."said Link.

"I dont like where this is going,"groaned Jessica.

"IT'S MINE GIVE IT TO ME!"yelled Draco and he jumped on Link and they now began fighting, brawling, rolling around on the ground.

"STOP STOP STOP!"yelled Hermione.

"It's mine! Make him give it back!"Yelled Draco, trying to strangle Link as Link held him back kicking him in the side.

"Link give him the damn dagger back!"yelled Jessica.

"NO IT'S MINE!"yelled Link and he transformed into his jackel form. Draco moved away as the jackel growled at him viciously and bit his hand. Draco grunted.

"STOP IT!"yelled Jessica.

Draco turned into his Esper form, a great giant red dragon beating his wings, rising into the air, the wind knocking the group down. He let out a roar and blew a stream of fire at Link. Link dodged it barely, grass caught on fire. Hermione quickly put it out.

"There going to kill each other!"said Hermione. Skippy raised his wand at Link.

"IMPERIO!"he yelled. Harry stared at him. There was something familiar about his voice but he couldn't quite figure out why. The spell hit Link dead on. Link turned back to normal and threw the dagger. Draco ran turned back to normal and ran after it. Skippy lifted the spell. Link glared at skippy darkly.

"You will pay for that!"he snapped.

"Link calm down it was just a stupid dagger."snapped Jessica. Draco came back holding it tightly.

"Now if you two are done fighting...lets go to Hogwarts."said Harry.

"Everyone huddle."said Hermione glancing at Draco. And again they were all uncomfortably squished together.Hermione put the time turner around all of them and turned it.

* * *

They found themselves in the middle of the great hall. Tons of students were staring at them. Voldemort smiled darkly.

"I've been waiting."said Voldemort. All the doors slammed shut and deatheaters raised there wands at them. Just there luck to appear right in front of Voldemort and his army of deatheaters with out their wands even out. Harry was starting to understand what Draco meant when he said Gryffindors didn't plan well.

"were in trouble aren't we?"muttered Draco.


	55. Trust

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali,** **SlytherinHottie15****, ****ChelseaBabe93****, ****LIVE FOR THE WORLD****,** **HarryIzMyMan****,sade,** **nicolerools****, and Karma2ualwayz ****for reviewing :)**

**Karma2ualwayz I can't e-mail you I don't know your e-mail unless you e-mailed me I havent checked heh heh what you can do is make an account and when you click to review the story check the box that says: Add story to my Story Alert list this will send you an e-mail every time I update** :)

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? Yell at me!\**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, no money is being made, if I did, there'd be more than seven books (and they'd all be about DRACO :) )**

* * *

Voldemort's blood red eyes gazed at the dagger Draco was holding.

"How kind of you to have brought me the dagger! but where's the amulet?"asked Voldemort.

"Like we would tell you,"snarled Harry.

"Oh you will. There is only so much torture one can take before they snap and tell all their secrets. Or I could just use veritaserum. It depends on my mood,"said Voldemort and he smiled cruelly. Lorenda gulped.

"My lord. . ."said a deatheater the voice of a woman's. "Please. . . one of them is my son-"

"Take him and punish him for siding with these maggots."snapped Voldemort.

"Do I look like a maggot?"said Draco looking at himself. Jessica rolled her eyes. Leave it to Draco to make matters worse. One of the deatheaters walked over and grabbed Blaise Zabini by the arm.

"Blaise!"cried Serenity. The deatheater pulled Blaise into another room.

"Lovely, one down already,"said Amy.

"How about you give me the dagger young Malfoy and I wont hurt any of your friends,"hissed Voldemort softly, treacherously.

"How about no because you called me a maggot." Voldemort looked annoyed. "Say sorry and I'll let you have the dagger."said Draco with a pompous smirk. Voldemort stared. "Seriously I will, so say sorry you called me a maggot."said Draco.

"Draco what are you doing?"asked Harry.

"Shut up maggot I'm working here,"snapped Draco. Harry blinked.

"I'm sorry I called you and your friends maggots-"

"Oh I don't care if you call _them_ maggots."said Draco. The group scowled at Draco.

"Here,"said Draco and he tossed Voldemort the dagger.Voldemort looked surprised.

"Now the amulet,"said Voldemort slowly.

"Sorry we are fresh out of those. Try again next time,"said Draco and he moved to leave the room but deatheaters stopped him. "This may be a problem...alright boys and girls it's evil time,"said Draco and he transformed into his Esper dragon form, red wings shredding his clothes, beating wildly, his eyes turning a bright yellow rising into the air. . .

* * *

"What are you doing here Blaise?"asked the woman deatheater pacing.

"I was bored. It was something to do,"said Blaise with a frown. He was sitting on a desk in one of the classrooms.

"Your lucky the dark lord spared your life."

"Mom enough with the deatheater stuff. Can't things go back to normal? Before the dark lord rose? When me you and dad were a family? Where is dad anyway?"asked Blaise.

"Your father is fine. He is at the house.I have to serve my lord. He comes first,"said the woman deatheater.

"Even before family!"yelled Blaise.

"Yes."said the deatheater coldly. Blaise stood up and Ran.

"BLAISE COME BACK!"yelled The woman. Blaise ran, back to his friends, Voldemort had not noticed he had returned.

* * *

In a vast and empty waste land a fire is going. the waste land is about a mile north south east and west. and beyond the waste land is darkness, black abyss.The ground is grey, and there is no sky, dying plants lay on the wasted land and a single sign is in the middle of the waste land. It is broken and by the sign is a small camp fire with a few people huddled around it. the sign reads: **welcome to the lands of the lost.** One of the people stand up. He has a long white beard and he is looking around. His name is Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus do you see anything?"whispers Minerva McGonagall.

"Nothing, Nothing yet."said Albus and he sits back down and gazes at the other professors. Severus Snape scowls at the fire.

"When are we gonna get out of here?"

* * *

There were too many deatheaters for Draco to fight off even in his dragon form. he blew fire and impaled a few with his claws but in the end they had beaten him. He transformed back to himself breathing deeply.He had been hit with far to many stupifying curses. Next thing he knew Voldemort had them all locked in chains in Snape's old dungeon, even Skippy.

"It was a good try,"said Jessica.

"But were not free."sighed Draco.

"I can't believe you gave him the dagger it was mine,"said Link.

"He doesn't have the amulet so it's all good,"said Draco.

"I don't get it Malfoy you were crazy about that dagger, then out of no where you just handed it to him?"Ron said.

"I have my reasons,"Draco snarled.

"When he does find the amulet he will summon Slytherin and that can't be good,"sighed Harry.

"But he needs Gryffindor's heir. and I have a question? Why did they lock Skippy with is?"asked Draco.

"Who knows?"said Hermione.

The door opened letting light trickle into the cold uncomfortable dungeon and Voldemort walked, no glided in with an air of superiority.

"You cost me eight of my men,"He said gazing at Draco coldly.

"Only eight?"Asked Draco looking disappointed.

"Now I'm going to ask nicely and if I get no answers then there will be consequences,"said Voldemort.

"I'm shaking in my boots,"hissed Draco sarcastically.

"Where is the amulet of time?"He asked.

"Before I answer that can I ask you a question?"asked Draco.

"No."said Voldemort.

"Please?" Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Why is the deatheater chained down here with us?"

"Oh I just thought it would be funny,"said Voldemort and with a flick of his wrist Skippy was free, however, he didn't leave. He leaned against the wall.

"Going to watch are you?"asked Voldemort looking amused. Skippy nodded. Voldemort turned to Draco. "Now where is the amulet?"

"I don't know,"lied Draco. Voldemort walked over to Hermione and put his wand to her.

"Tell me or I'll torture the mudblood. I know you have a soft spot for her."Voldemort hissed, a cruel smile appearing on his face.

"Leave her alone,"snarled Draco.

"Tell me where the amulet is."

"Why don't you ask Skippy he knows!"snapped Draco.

"Skippy?"repeated Voldemort in confusion.

"The bloody deatheater,"snapped Draco. Voldemort looked at the deatheater.

"You know where the amulet is and you didn't tell me?"said Voldemort raising his wand at the deatheater.

"My lord you didn't ask,"said the deatheater smoothly in a familiar drawl. Draco stared. He knew that voice-but it couldn't be no. Now that he thought about it, he had never heard Skippy talk but that voice- no. . . Skippy removed his hood. To everyone's shock, except Marguerite's, Lucius Malfoy stood before them. Draco felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"But...your dead. . ."Draco breathed in shock.

"Hardly." Draco was silent. Link stared silently. "The girl has the amulet,"Lucius said nodding towards Marguerite.

"YOU TRAITOR!"yelled Marguerite.

"She'll give it to you willingly if you let her rule a dimension,"said Lucius lazily.

"Agreed."said Voldemort. Marguerite glared.

"I'm sort of chained so I can't take the amulet out,"she snapped. Voldemort let her go and she handed Voldemort the amulet. Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"Now I have all three."he said.

"Damn,"said Harry with feeling.

"Come my dear tell me of the dimension you would like to rule. Lucius keep guard,"said Voldemort and the door slammed shut behind Marguerite and Voldemort. Voldemort having no real intention to give Marguerite what she wanted at all.

"So...you faked your death?"asked Link staring at his uncle. Lucius nodded looking bored.

"And you couldn't have told us who you were...why?"asked Draco angrily.

"I didn't want to,"Lucius said simply. A tired look passed over Draco's features, his expression softened.

"I give up. I bloody give up,"he said with a cold laugh and went silent.

"There must be some way out of here. We can't let Slytherin come back. He is worse than Voldemort,"said Hermione.

"How do you expect us to get out?"asked Link.

"Well I'm an Esper I can break the chains so can't Draco and you Link we have to stop Voldemort from bringing Slytherin back,"said Hermione.

"And just tell the damn guy guarding us this brilliant plan,"snapped Jessica, glancing from them to Lucius. Lucius laughed softly.

"Is that what you think the Dark Lord wants?"He asked.

"Yes...why?"Asked Rachel.

"Tell me why would Voldemort who is power hungry summon Salazar Slytherin who is even more powerful then him?"asked Lucius. Hermione frowned, noting Lucius calling Voldemort by his name instead of the dark lord glancing at him curiously.

"Because he can't help it, its in the prophecy. He can't go against it,"said Hermione.

"I don't think you understood the prophecy correctly."

"What do you mean?"asked Hermione narrowing her eyes. But they never found out the door opened behind him and Blaise came in and shot the stupifying curse at Lucius and he fell unconscious.

"Nice going Blaise!"said Serenity grinning. He blasted their chains off. Jessica frowned as they left the dungeons.

"I have a bad feeling,"she muttered. Link squeezed her shoulder.

"No worries,"he whispered softly.

"Ronnie, how are we going to stop Voldemort?"whispered Mel to Ron as they stood in the hall clueless. Ron shrugged. Harry put his mother's amulet around his neck.

"They still should be in the great hall. Lets go before Voldemort summons Slytherin,"said Harry.

They entered the great hall. The stone, amulet, and the dagger were in the middle in a circle of candles. The tables were moved to the side. The deatheaters and students were watching. Voldemort stood over the three.

"Alright nobody move,"commanded Draco and he snapped his fingers. Everyone froze. they didn't drop to the floor they just couldn't move.

"What-what magic is this?"cried a deatheater. The super squad stared at Draco in shock. They couldn't move either. but they could talk.

"Draco how did you do that?"Asked Jessica slowly, fearfully. Draco looked at the super squad and smiled coldly. His eyes had completely changed from silver blue to black.

"Okay...did anyone else just see that?"asked Lorenda eyes wide. Blaise frowned his brown eyes flickering.

"This isn't good,"he mumbled.

"Ya think!"yelled Marguerite who was frozen next to Voldemort.

"How are you doing this?"hissed Voldemort, who, if they didn't know better held a look close to fear, but it was quickly gone replaced by rage. Draco walked towards Voldemort slowly his black eyes staring at the dagger.

"Is it an Esper thing?"asked Harry hopeful.

"I don't think so Harry."said Hermione slowly staring at her boyfriend with worry.

"Draco un-freeze us now or I'll kick your ass!"yelled Amy. Ignoring her, Draco pushed Marguerite and Voldemort and stood over the dagger, amulet, and stone.

"_ab aeterno, _"Draco whispered. the stone, amulet, and dagger glowed a bright green color. His voice was harsh and cold. He looked at Voldemort.

"Who is the heir of Gryffindor?"he asked coldly.

"Whats going on?"asked Serenity.

"I think...never mind."said Rachel, no Draco couldn't be- wasn't the heir right?Voldemort laughed softly.

"I'm not going to tell you,"he hissed.

"It's more than likely Potter,"said Draco with a devilish grin. He walked over to Harry.

"Draco you have gone mad,"said Harry.

"Always was what are you talking about Potter? But I want you to do me a favor. if you say what I'm going to tell you out loud in parsletongue it will destroy the the dagger stone and amulet,"said Draco.

"And you know this how?"Harry demanded.

"I don't have time to explain,"Draco hissed.

"Why should I trust you?"asked Harry.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because your eyes have changed black and your voice is funny."

"So? Come on. . .trust me Potter."

"Fine what do you want me to say?"asked Harry slowly, regrettably. He knew he shouldn't but, this was Malfoy, they'd been through hell together, a voice was telling him to trust him, that voice had never led him astray.

"Combine the three into one. In parsletongue,"Draco whispered.

"TIME OUT! that will combine them into Slytherin's sword!"yelled Harry.

"It has to be in that form to be destroyed you dolt!"yelled Draco angrily.

"Really?"asked Harry. Well, that would make sense. . .

"Would I lie?"

"Well . . ."

"About something like this?"Draco quickly added. Harry frowned. Something was telling him not to trust Draco. That something was seriously wrong. But another something a stronger something compelled him to trust him, to do as he say, as if Harry was merely a viewer of his own body who did its own actions. He heard the words come out in what he thought might have been English, but everyone else heard the hissing language emit from a startled Harry.

The three pieces glowed brighter green until they all had to close their eyes, when the light faded the three had combined into a silver sword with green jewels around the silver hilt, a gold snake in twined on the hilt. On the blade carved, it read Salazar Slytherin.

"YES!"Cried Draco triumphantly.

"NO!"yelled Voldemort, cursing, fighting to break the freezing spell that Draco had managed to still keep them under. Harry swallowed, confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"yelled Jessica.

"I don't know but I really really want that giant sword way more than the dagger,"said Link eying the sword hungrily, animal like.Draco marched over to the sword and he cut his hand on the sharp end, holding his now bleeding hand over the sword letting a single drop of blood land on it.

"STOP HIM SOMEONE!"yelled Voldemort.

"DRACO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"yelled Hermione.

"I Slytherin's heir, oldest of the nineteenth generation am going to summon him,"said Draco.

"But Voldemort's the heir!"said Jessica.

"Idiots! I am the only known heir to Dumbledore! I am the 17th generation of Salazar Slytherin. My mother the 16th generation! Her sister also 16th generation Celes married Abraxas Malfoy! Their son Vladimir Malfoy, my cousin, 17th generation, his sons Lucius Malfoy and Kade Malfoy, 18th generation.Link and Draco are the 19th, and Draco, the oldest, is the true heir of the prophecy! I tried to stop you! I was going to destroy them! Now we all will pay,"hissed Voldemort angrily, crimson eyes boring daggers into them.

"But whats up with Draco and his eyes and stuff?"asked Rachel.

"He's been consumed by the prophecy. He can't fight his destiny anymore. Which gives him new powers, as said in the prophecy. He has a direct connection to Slytherin, some of his powers are transferred through Draco,"explained Voldemort looking at them as if they were idiots. If Draco wasn't going to be the death of them, Lord Voldemort certainly would kill them when receiving the chance.

"This is making my head hurt!"pouted Mel.

"_Descensus averno facilis est,_"Draco said in a different tongue.

"Draco no. . ."whispered Hermione. The ground began shaking. Draco laughed coldly. The floor broke with a huge crack and a blinding green light. When the light faded before them Salazar Slytherin appeared. his face pointed his cold black eyes gazed at them darkly, his green robes with a Slytherin crest lighting up his cruel pointed face. Slick black hair tied neatly in a bow shined. Salazar Slytherin had come back from the dead.


	56. The Return of Salazar Slytherin

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools,Karma2ualwayz and TheCrzyinglyInsne1 ****for reviewing :)**

**Yeah I did leave 'anvil' sized hints Draco was the heir. Bwaha.**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? Yell at me!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did there would be more than seven books :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, WOO HOO 200 MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Slytherin cocked his head observing the frozen children and deatheaters.

"Well your a stiff bunch aren't you?"He drawled. "Get it?"

Silence answered him, until the words; "THERE IS A DAMN DEAD GUY STANDING THERE!"echoed through the great hall, the only words that escaped anyone's mouth, Mel's mouth in fact.

"We see that Mel!"snapped Hermione slowly, deciding it might be safe to speak.

Slytherin laughed softly, dark eyes looking amused. Draco stood motionless next to him. Slytherin eyed him, and the great hall and wrinkled his nose.

"What a horrible mess you've done to the castle. Well, I have business to take care of, prophecies to continue and all that with my heir. . .what a scrawny thing,"he said eying Draco. Draco scowled.

"So it is time for all of you to _get out._"said Slytherin and as if Hogwarts had suddenly answered his command a harsh breeze blew into the room, the doors slammed open, papers began blowing until a tornado reaching the ceiling was formed sucking everyone viciously in a swirling chaotic doom, everyone that is, besides Jessica, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mel, Rachel, Serenity, Blaise, Lorenda, Amy, and Link.The tornado blew out of the doors, and the group, the 'super squad' watched as the tornado swarmed out of site towards the mountains.

"W-why didn't you get rid of us?"asked Ron slowly, fearfully, he had a bad feeling that they would be better off had they been swept up in that tornado.

"I need you."Slytherin said simply, his eyes lit with amusement. Slytherin picked up his sword and looked at it fondly, his finger brushed the dull side of the blade. Draco watched quietly, his eyes still eerily black. Slytherin put the sword in a sheath he had on his person and placed it on the Slytherin table of the great hall, than he looked towards the super squad.

In long strides walked over to the frozen group, and his black eyes began observing the girls. Harry's jaw tightened, his eyes narrowing in rage.

"So many choices,"Slytherin drawled.

"Don't you touch them!"Harry snarled.

"What are you going to do?"asked Rachel staring at Slytherin, eyes wide in fear. Slytherin ignored them both and turned towards Draco.

"Release them,"He commanded his voice nearly hissed, almost as if parsletongue was a first language, and English a second, a parstletongue accent forever leaking through. Draco snapped his fingers and they were able to move. Harry tore out his wand quickly, the others quickly followed this action, except Mel who bolted towards the door. With a flick of Slytherin's wrist, his wand out, all the doors slammed shut. Slytherin cocked his head sideways his black eyes glittering. "There is no where to run my pet,"he whispered observing Mel, who tugged on the doors trying to pull them open with all her strength, his eyes flickered back to the girls, his tongue, slightly,slithered between his teeth as if, like a snake, picking up their scent via his tongue.

Slytherin seemed to be examining all the girls. Ron stood in front of Mel, who had given up and sauntered back, protectively. Slytherin laughed at this. He stared at Hermione.

"My my how you resemble Rowena,"He whispered eyes traveling up and down.

"R-Rowena Ravenclaw?"Asked Hermione. Slytherin nodded, circling her eying her like a cat may eye a mouse.

"Clever girl aren't you? Yes you. You will be my sacrifice,"he stated.

"Sacrifice? That doesn't sound good,"Ron said going pale.

"You leave her alone!"snarled Harry wand pointed at Slytherin.

"No, Not her,"said Draco staring at Slytherin, his black eyes shifting to a dark blue. Slytherin licked his lips still gazing at Hermione.

"Her resemblance to Rowena-"

"NOT HER!"yelled Draco his eyes back to silver blue, filled with fear. . .Slytherin turned around quickly his black eyes landing on Draco. Draco shivered.

"Why? Surely this- this _mudblood_ means nothing to you?"demanded Slytherin staring back at Hermione hungrily. Draco was shaking. Like he had just snapped out of a dream. Draco wanted to scream. He hadn't meant to summon Slytherin. It was like a little voice had been whispering in his hear telling him to do it and he had, as if hypnotized, no real say, watching what he was doing through a fog, no control, no say, and it was as if. . . he had been enjoying it but when Hermione's life was in danger, the fog had cleared, the enjoyment long gone.

"Don't hurt any of them,"said Draco slowly. Slytherin looked amused.

"I need a sacrifice. I'll spare the rest for your sake. I'll be generous to my heir. But nothing will stop me from preforming the sacrifice, its needed to bring back Rowena,"said Slytherin an insane look in his eyes. Draco raised a pale eyebrow at him.

"You intend on bringing Ravenclaw back by killing someone here? Like a trade?"Demanded Draco but Slytherin didn't answer, he pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly looking sick.

"I am still weak,I- I must rest. You can chose which one will be sacrificed. You have two days,"Salazar hissed and he disappeared from the room the doors were still locked.

"Draco..."said Amy walking over to him.

"What?"

"YOU IDIOT!"she yelled and kicked him in the stomach. He gasped in air falling to his knees. Amy grabbed a fist full of his blonde hair and drove his head into the wall.

"Bloody hell, she's good,"Ron whispered. Draco snarled, shoving her away wand pointed at her. Amy shot him a dark look.

"I can't believe you brought Slytherin back! Haven't you heard the stories? This guy is worse than Voldemort!"

"I didn't mean to!"hissed Draco.

"You didn't mean to?"said Amy flatly. "Well I 'didn't mean to' smash your head into the wall, want me to demonstrate again?"

"It's- I.. I couldn't help myself. A part of me wanted to. And I couldn't resist,"said Draco. Amy kicked him in the stomach. Draco groaned.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!"She hissed and stormed away from him across the hall fiddling with a door, it opened.

"We have access to the rest of the castle, just no way out apparently,"she mused, and walked back over to the group all who had their wands out looking at Draco threateningly.

"Man your eyes changed color can you explain that?"asked Ron.

"It's not his fault, well not all his fault. He is part of a prophecy. How do you resist a prophecy? How do you resist destiny?"Asked Hermione slowly, looking down. Everyone was silent. Draco scratched his head, leaning against a wall, his eyes briefly looked up at Amy to make sure he was at a safe distance away.

"So your saying that no matter what I'm going to end up ruling the world with that crackpot?"asked Draco slowly. Hermione shook her head.

"I think you can resist. But it...would be very hard. Very very hard. You would be defying fate."

Draco sighed.

"What did he mean we have two days? Does he expect us to sit around this room all day?"asked Ron frowning.

"We can access the rest of Hogwarts, we just apparently cant leave,"Amy said nodding at the door she had just opened. Ron glanced at it and the door swung open and Lucius Malfoy stumbled out nearly tripping.

"Well look who was left behind,"said Harry raising his eyebrows.

"What the hell is going on?"Lucius said, dusting himself off, trying to regain his composure as if they all hadn't seen him stumble out like a blind man, he still seemed a bit disorientated.

"Well Skip, While you were knocked out Draco summoned Salazar Slytherin and he threw everyone out. And by the way Slytherin is crazy,"said Mel. Lucius glared at Draco.

"It wasn't my fault. I couldn't control my self. But I will, I wont do that again. I wont let him control me,"said Draco. Lucius smiled nastily.

"Really? How do you expect to fight it? It's your destiny."snapped Lucius bitterly.

"You knew? You didn't care to inform us at all?"Snapped Harry.

"He's a bastard like that,"Link observed. Lucius shot Link a dark look.

"Eh I don't believe in destiny, you make your own,"stated Draco.

"Doesn't matter what you believe. Your trapped in a prophecy, you can't fight it."

"What if I try to fight it?"said Draco angrily.Lucius stared at his son silently, before finally answering.

"You'll break_._" said Lucius staring at his son an odd expression on his face. Draco stared angrily. Slytherin's sword was gleaming on the table where Slytherin had left it. It's green jewels sparkled, and Draco was drawn to it. He stared at it hungrily. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was like an electric shock. He wanted this thing more then the dagger, he never wanted to let this sword go. Ever.

"Malfoy as much as I would like you to impale yourself with the sword, you should put it down."quipped Lorenda.

"shove off. This thing can travel through time and dimensions right?"said Draco a grin sliding onto his face.

"Erm yeah."said Serenity staring at him curiously.

"Well then, I just found our ticket out of here,"said Draco, grin getting wider. "

Or we could try walking through the door,"said Ron fiddling with the door.

"It's locked."said Draco glaring at Ron, how dare he think his idea was better.

"Well Slytherin isn't really up with the times is he? He's from a 1000 years ago, he must not know half the spells we know because they were created after him, a good one would be _Alohomora_,"said Ron and as he said the spell he raised his wand at the door. The door swung open. Ron smiled triumphantly. Draco scowled, Hermione looked amazed.

"That was really quite brilliant Ron,"Hermione observed.

"Alright, who traded brains with Weasley? Was it you Potter? Your looking particularly more dumb than usual,"Draco asked. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"It's. . . to easy,"Harry said with a frown glancing at the door.

"No were just bloody lucky. Slytherin obviously hasn't thought that a spell to open doors could have been created, lets not look a gift unicorn on the horn, lets get out of here, I'm sick of being around _him_," announced Lorenda looking at Draco with a disgusted look.

"What if it's guarded by something?"asked Draco.

"We'll take that chance,"Harry said wand at the ready, and cautiously the group exit the castle. It appeared to be safe enough and they made their way towards Hogsmead, past the edge of the forbidden forest where a low growl was heard. The group stopped.

"Did you hear-"

A huge dog jumped out and landed on Harry. Rachel screamed.

"Harry don't move!"cried Hermione pointing her wand at the giant black dog that was on Harry.

"WAIT!"cried a voice. It was Remus Lupin. He ran towards them he looked sick, and pale.

"Why if it isn't the werewolf, mighty odd pet to have don't you think? A dog? Hope its a male, or else you could wind up doing the wild thing with your own dog,"Draco stated a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. Lupin shot him a dark look and stood in front of Hermione.

"Don't hurt him,"said Lupin gesturing towards the dog. The dog began licking Harry wagging it's tail.

"Wait a minute- Sirius...?"said Ron slowly, eyes widening in disbelief. The dog got off Harry and sure enough turned into Sirius Black, his hair was shorter, his outfit cleaner, but it was him.

"SIRIUS!"said Harry shocked, hugging him tightly.

"but...how?"said Hermione eyes wide in shock. "You- you died,"she whispered softly. Sirius grinned, and his eyes fell on Draco. Draco gave him a curt nod.

. "Same way he came back,"said Sirius looking at Draco Then his eyes landed on Lucius Malfoy. Sirius shook his head. "Whats going on? The wizarding world has gone crazy, the ministry has been over taken with those bastard deatheaters,"said Sirius, noticing the nasty look he received from Lucius he added, "No offense," with no true feeling.

"Voldemort took over but that's not important Salazar Slytherin is back from the dead and we need to get out of here,"said Serenity.

"Apparently a lot of people are returning from the dead,"Remus muttered eying Sirius, then Draco.

"Did you say Salazar Slytherin?"demanded Sirius his eyes wide.

"Yep. Here is his sword, cool huh?"said Draco raising it. Sirius eyed it, but didn't reach for it.

"Neat,"he said observing it.

"Lets just go. Remember Slytherin wants a sacrifice, I don't want to be around."Jessica said with a shudder hugging herself.

"Okay if Salazar Slytherin rose from the dead why on earth did he let you go?"asked Sirius.

"He didn't let us go you imbecile."snapped Lucius Malfoy glancing at Hogwarts as if expecting Salazar to come out and capture them, which could very well happen.

"We erm escaped,"said Hermione, but Remus was no longer listening, he was looking up as if he had seen something. Link's ears perked.

"Do you guys hear that?"asked Lupin turning around.

"Hear what?"asked Sirius with a frown.

"He's a werewolf, probably super senses, who cares."snapped Draco.

"No I hear it too,"said Link looking alarmed and he covered his ears as if the sound was painful.

"I don't hear anything,"Ron said with a frown.

"What is that!?"said Lupin, he looked nervous.

"What are you two talking about?"asked Amy. Lupin let out a low growl, his back arching, his pupils expanding, his clothes ripping off hair growing, Remus let out a long howl.

"R-Remus!?"said Sirius.

"It's not full moon!"said Rachel in shock.

"Well we are all very much aware of this since it's the middle of the day,"snapped Draco. Link let out a painful moan.

"Link!?"said Jessica in alarm. Link was on his knees.

"Link are you alright?"asked Hermione.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT!?"he hissed. and moaned.

"It never...hurts this much..."he panted and growled his eyes turning yellow and he let out a vicious growl.

"Whats going on!?"screamed Lorenda as Link transformed into his Jackal animagus form.Link growled and turned to Draco.

"Nice doggy,"said Draco slowly. Link bared his teeth and jumped at Draco.

"STOP!"Draco yelled desperately. Link let out a whimper and backed away and the two started circling the group, Lupin and Link, totally lost, only the wild dog remaining.

"Draco can command them,"observed Lucius with a frown.

"What are you talking about Skippy?"asked Mel.

"Skippy?"asked Sirius raising his eyebrows.

"It's a long story,"said Ron.

"Skippy!?"said Sirius fighting back a smile.

"I don't want to talk about it,"muttered Lucius.

"What did you mean?"asked Amy.

"Well he told Link not to hurt him. Maybe for some strange reason he listened,"said Lucius.

"Draco tell Link and Lupin to stop circling us,"said Hermione eying the animals fearfully.

"Link go chase your tail. Lupin leave us alone,"said Draco and to his shock Link began chasing his tail while Lupin sat under a tree.

"Why the hell are they listening to you?"asked Harry bewildered. Draco merely cackled.

"I AM THE DOG WHISPERER!"He screamed into the air cackling madly. Harry eyed him nervously.

"Uh Malfoy, calm down there,"said Harry.

"Beat that parslebrain, I can command dogs, your stuck being the snake whisperer!"Draco announced smirking. Harry eyed him.

"Who cares. We have to figure out how to get them back to normal, and find out why they transformed in the first place,"said Harry inching away from Draco who was still laughing.

"You cant,"said a cold voice. Salazar Slytherin had appeared out of no where, looking amused next to Lupin, a cobra around his shoulders.


	57. Slytherin's Powers

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali,** **SlytherinHottie15****, ****ChelseaBabe93****, ****LIVE FOR THE WORLD****,** **HarryIzMyMan****,sade,** **nicolerools****, and Karma2ualwayz, ****TheCrzyinglyInsne1****,** **David Fishwick****,** **secondstarsandlemondrops****, and ****GoddessAirie** **for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? Yell at me!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did there would be more than seven books :)**

****

So Sorry I havent updated like. . . all summer, I basically haven't been home all month, vacationing and what not- anyway...heh i'm back? Expect updates every weekend (if not more?) :)

**Thank you so much for sticking, I know i've been awful with the updating lately but i'm back for good! If you don't hear from me- check on my profile it will usually say if i'm on hiatus or something lol.**

**CHAPTER:**

* * *

Slytherin seemed amused.

"You didn't think I would let you escape that easily did you? Do you think I'm that stupid?"Slytherin drawled, his long bony fingers stroking the snake around his shoulders, gazing at Draco intently with those cold black eyes.

"I really think you don't want to know my answer to that,"said Draco, clutching the sword so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Slytherin smiled cruelly.

"You hold in your hand the key to time and the gate way to other dimensions, the question is, do you know how to use it?"Slytherin asked. Draco didn't answer.

"What did you mean we can't get them back to normal?"Asked Lucius staring at Link, with concern.

"I'm not called the greatest wizard of all time for nothing. As a younger man I broke past the limits of magic, experimenting, creating. I was a wizard scientist, and the greatest there ever was or will be, I created life, and I created monsters. Werewolves, Vampires, Veela, are but a few of my creations my children, if you will. The werewolf and the boy act that way, because they are being called,"Slytherin said, a dangerous glint in his cold black eyes.

"Called?"Hermione echoed frowning, looking concerned she glanced at Draco.

"But Link is an animagus, his form is a jackal."Draco argued.

"Yes that is rather peculiar. . .Does the boy have control over his animagus form?"Slytherin questioned.

"When he's angry he loses control and turns into the jackal, its some family curse on his mother's side,"Lucius drawled. Slytherin's eyes lit up.

"He answers my call because he has the beginnings of the magic that created werewolves in his blood,"Slytherin said looking at Link with interest as if he were a caveman born in modern society, a genetic blip.

"What exactly is this call?"Draco asked slowly.

"All my children are returning to me. It will take a while but soon every creature I have created will all come here to serve me. They will also serve my heir at his command,"said Slytherin. Draco stared.

"Does this mean I'm not the dog whisperer?"Draco said his lips threatening to pout.

"The what?"Demanded Slytherin one eyebrow arched high, confusion and doubt flooding his face. Harry personally thought Draco was a bad, bad choice for someone who was supposed to help him rule the world.

"Well that explains why they listened to Malfoy,"Harry muttered biting his lip looking nervous.

"I really have no need for all of you,"said Slytherin staring at them all. Slytherin's gaze landed on Draco.

"Pick the girl that we will use for the sacrifice,"Slytherin said looking bored, "We can dispose of the rest."

"We? Oh there will be no we,"said Draco admiring the sword in his hands.

"Really? Than why did you summon me?"Asked Slytherin looking amused, as if he knew some secret Draco didn't know about. Draco shrugged.

"You couldn't resist. It's your destiny to rule the world with me. Fight it if you like but I know where you will end up,"said Slytherin with a cruel smile. Draco felt drained.

"I can fight it, I can chose my own destiny,"said Draco.

"Can you?"demanded Slytherin looking amused, "Well than go chose it."A harsh wind began to blow, like as if a tornado were coming, and in one big gust they were all blown away like the others. The only ones remaining were Link and Lupin. Slytherin laughed softly.

_

* * *

__Draco come on Draco wake up_

High on a cold mountain snow blew in the breeze a great deal of people were there. Students from Hogwarts, forty deatheaters,Voldemort himself,and The super squad and friends.

"He's still out."sighed Jess who was trying to reach him telepathically. They had all been hurled into the mountain. Draco had hit his head on a rock and had been unconscious for three hours.

"Maybe he's dead."suggested Lorenda looking hopeful.

"You wish."Drawled Marguerite, staring at Slytherin's sword that lay next to him,"This can take us through time and different dimensions right? I may rule a dimension yet."

"What?"Harry said glancing at her eyebrows raised, his eyes fell on Lord Voldemort, his hand was at his wand he was just waiting for Voldemort to attack, and was wondering why he hadn't yet. Voldemort was staring at the sword hungrily, whispering to his deatheaters. They had to get out of there. Sirius sighed.

"We have to get out of here."Sirius echoed Harry's thoughts.

"I know but there's like a thousand people here. They all want to get out of here. There are children here, and no one can apparate, its still Hogwarts ground,"sighed Hermione, She cradled Draco's head in her lap, her fingers running through his platinum hair.

"Your a child yourself,"Mused Sirius.

"I'm seventeen,"Hermione said, looking at Draco with worry.

"Ronnie I'm so cold,"said Mel and she snuggled up against Ron who held her tightly.

"Try again Jess we have to get him awake he may be our ticket out of here,"said Harry.

_Draco wake up we need you_. Jessica thought telepathically, There was no reply.

"He's out."

"Well why don't we try to work the sword!"snapped Amy and she grabbed it.

"Don't touch it!"Yelled Sirius but it was to late Amy grabbed it. She let out a gasp of surprise. The sword glowed dark green and Amy let out a painful scream and the sword dropped from her hands, crimson blood was on the sword.

"Are you alright Amy!?"demanded Harry. Her hands were covered in blood and were a deep raw red, and cut, deep.

"What the bloody hell?"said Ron.

"We can't touch it. No one can touch it but him and Slytherin. Why do you think I didn't take it from him?"asked Voldemort. Amy swore. Harry tore some of his cloak and rapped up Amy's hands Amy grunted, glaring darkly at the sword. Jessica tried again, trying to reach Draco's mind and gasped.

"Damn it my hands!"hissed Amy wincing. Harry finished and he looked at Jessica who had gone pale.

"Jess you okay?"asked Harry.

"What about me have you seen my hands?"asked Amy.

"There's nothing else I can do,"Harry said apologetically towards Amy glancing at Jess as the eyes rolled to the back of her head Harry ran towards her and caught her as she fainted.

"What happened! If anything happened to her Link will kill us!"Hissed Rachel. Harry shook Jess gently.

"Whats wrong with her?"asked Hermione.

"I don't know,"said Harry. Jess began shaking.

"There is something seriously wrong going on."said Marguerite, with worry.

* * *

Slytherin smiled standing at the entrance to Hogwarts looking out as hundreds of forms made their way towards him, towards the castle. More of his children were coming. Werewolves, Veela, you name it, he created many of the dark creatures in today's world, vampires,banshees, all part of his magical scientific experiments a thousand years ago. A magic so deep, that ran through their blood calling them to his side, to serve.

"My children welcome,"Salazar drawled, eying the mass of veela and Werewolf.

"SALAZAR!"screamed one of the veela and she ran to him covering him in kisses.

"Hello Nayleen still alive I see?"Said Salazar his black eyes scanning the veela over.

"I've been waiting so long for you to return,"The veela said, her silver eyes sparkling.

"I'm back my love,"he said gently, kissing his first creation, the first Veela, the queen of the Veela.

"Now Salazar how can you call me that when your in love with that mudblood Rowena?"Hissed The veela he had called Nayleen.

"She's not alive yet,"Slytherin drawled.

"Not until you make the sacrifice,"Nayleen said coldly.

"Now, now, Nayleen. I had a child with you not her,"said Salazar caressing her face in his hands.

"But you told her to raise him once you died. She took him from me,"snapped Nayleen. Salazar stared at her.

"Now Nayleen, we haven't seen each other for so long. That was a very long time ago, don't you want to help me? I want you to make sure my heir sticks to the prophecy, you remember the prophecy don't you?"Slytherin asked quietly. Nayleen nodded slowly, she had an innocence about her, but her eyes betrayed that innocence. Her platinum hair reached her lower black, her skin was perfect, she was truly beautiful, around her neck was an amulet, the letter R carved into it, she wore an old fashioned gown, she looked like a princess, but in her silver eyes a darkness lurked.

"Of course I do, I will look after the heir."Snapped Nayleen coldly and she snapped her fingers. She disappeared completely except her silver eyes, they lingered but disappeared soon after. The eyes appeared in the mountain behind Harry Potter. Her body appeared after her. Everyone was staring at her. Draco was laying limp in the snow.

"Is the heir alright?"she asked softly. Harry jumped.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get here!"Demanded Harry.

"Silence child. I am Nayleen, immortal queen of the Veela. I have come to make sure the heir in the prophecy is in good health,"Nayleen said quietly, her voice held a musical tone, an enchanting tone, Ron goggled at her.

"I am not a child I'm seventeen!"said Harry stubbornly.

"Immortal queen of the veela?"repeated Hermione, eyebrows raised, her arms were around Draco tightly, protectively. Nayleen walked over to Draco her hair whipping Harry in the face. It was long and silver and blended in her white dress.

"Seventeen. Your are but a baby. Yes I am queen of the veela gifted with eternal life as The heir will be. Never to grow old. If he accepts his destiny that is,"said Nayleen her silver eyes scanning Draco.

"He has a choice?"asked Lucius.

"Everyone has a choice in everything they do. Some choices are harder to see then others.And some choices are very hard to take,"Nayleen whispered softly.She traced her fingers over Draco's face gently. She looked at Jessica.

"Whats wrong with the girl?"

"She was trying to read Draco's mind and she fainted,"said Amy observing her wrapped up hands.

"She should be fine. The shock of the power must have taken over her,"said Nayleen.

"Speak English please,"Snapped Ron.

"Draco Malfoy is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. In his blood is strong pure blood magic. Also in his blood is strong Veela magic. My blood to be exact. Since he is the one in the prophecy he has many of Slytherin's own powers and can use them. As long as he is loyal to Slytherin. Jessica trying to read his mind got lets say zapped. She tried to hack into his thoughts and he is protected by his powers from that until he denies Slytherin,"explained Nayleen.

"Still doesn't make any sense,"muttered Mel.

"All you need to know is the girl will be fine and Draco is very powerful as long as he is loyal to Slytherin,"Nayleen snapped and she brushed her lips against Draco's. His eyes snapped open. Nayleen looked at him almost sadly. Hermione looked at her furiously.

"Either thousands will die by your hand or one,"she said and with that she disappeared. Her eyes lingering for a moment then disappearing as well.

"Where the bloody hell are we and who was the hot chick and why was she speaking in riddles?"Demanded Draco.

"The hot weird veela? She was queen of the veelas,"Explained Ron.

"Ronnie!"said Mel. "Not as hot or as weird as you honey,"said Ron quickly.

"I would so date her,"sighed Draco.

Hermione glared at him darkly.

"You'd date anyone in a push up bra,"snapped Lorenda rolling her eyes.

"Except Hagrid, and oh god, I've gone to a very dark mental place here,"said Draco with a horrified shudder.

"Can we please just get out of here and stop fantasizing about giants in bras?'demanded Amy.

"Oh I don't think you will be going anywhere,"drawled Voldemort smiling cruelly.

"And what do you plan to do? Keep us on this mountain forever? Kill us?"said Draco.

"Is Jessica okay?"Demanded Harry. A girl with shoulder length natural messy curly reddish brown hair with blonde streaks walked over to them from the mass of Hogwarts students. Her chocolate brown eyes flashing. She knelt next to Jessica.

"I've been studying to be a doctor. Let me take a look at her."The girl said.Harry blinked.

"Okay what happened to Jess and why's Amy's hands all wrapped up?"asked Draco.

"Amy touched your sword and now her hands are all raw and bloody and Jessica tried to read your mind and she fainted. Basically you and the sword are a danger to us all,"said Lorenda.

"Ah I see,"he said and glared at the girl who had walked over to Jessica. "Make sure she's alright,"he snapped and turned to Voldemort."Now Volders why don't you just let us go?"said Draco leaning on Slytherin's sword. The deatheaters began whispering, how dare anyone call the dark lord by such a name. Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously.

"The prophecy wont come true if you die now will it? With his true heir dead he will disappear for you are all that is keeping him here. If I kill you Slytherin will no longer be a threat,"said Voldemort.

"You saying you want me dead, that hurts, that really hurts,"Draco joked.

"Salazar Slytherin is like a thousand year old man how big of a threat can he be at the moment anyway? He's weak. We just take his walking stick away and hit him in the hips,"suggested Marguerite.

"Yeah lets try that and then if that doesn't work then the dark lord can kill me,"said Draco.

"Slytherin is much more powerful than you think. But killing you is the solution. We can kill Potter as well. He's just annoying, hell lets kill all of them."Voldemort said to his deatheaters. The deatheaters raised their wands. Sirius swore drawing out his wand. Harry looked sick pointing his wand at the mass of deatheaters. They were far out numbered.

"Malfoy that queen of the veela said you had some of Slytherin's powers. If that's true you better start using them now! Before we die!"Yelled Serenity.

"Powers? erm."said Draco.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"yelled Voldemort. A beam of green light hit Draco square in the chest.  
Draco let out a gasp and fell to the ground lifeless, eyes closed, unmoving.

"NO!"yelled Harry. Hermione screamed falling to her knees next to Draco.

"Draco no!"she cried shaking him tears flowing from her honey brown eyes. Slytherin's sword began glowing a light green.

"Whats happening?"cried Mel. The sky grew dark, clouds began swirling quickly, gusts of wind began blowing harshly, lighting struck and an electric green hole appeared in the middle of the sky, between swirling black clouds.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"yelled Amy. Jessica's eyes snapped open.

"Where what-WHAT THE?"She yelled looking at the green hole that had appeared. Mel hugged Ron tightly. Jessica looked at the girl who was still bent over her.

"Who are you?"she asked.

"My names Jamie."she mumbled staring at the sky in horror.

"what is that?"asked Lorenda staring at the sky. The hole slowly got bigger and bigger the clouds swirled quicker and quicker, until eventually the sky was all one green hole into a dark abyss, electric bolts flashing striking the ground.

Draco's body rose into the air.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID STUPID EVIL NOSELESS-"yelled Amy pelting snow balls at Voldemort.A deatheater shot a spell at her but she dodged, Voldemort's crimson eyes were staring at the sky, and Voldemort, he flicked his wand, a shield went around him. Draco's eyes snapped open his pupils and irises were gone both eyes were just white and they began glowing very brightly.

"And your dating that,"Ron hissed at Hermione.

"He has a great personality,"Hermione shot back. A huge gust of wind whipped at them. Draco's hair was electric white and standing up on ends.

"WERE GONNA DIE!"yelled Serenity hugging Blaise's arm tightly. Rachel held on to Harry and Mel was nearly choking Ron.

"Ok this is just getting a little to weird for my liking,"muttered Marguerite. All at once the wind stopped and everything was silent.

"Whats going-"said Jessica then she got sucked into the sky and disappeared, she literally fell into the sky, however at the moment the sky was a dark green hole leading to an endless abyss.

"How are we supposed to explain to Link that his girlfriend got sucked into the sky?"asked Rachel.

"We don't, We save her!"yelled Harry.

"HOW?"yelled Hermione, but Harry was next, he was swooped into the sky and disappeared the same way Jessica had.

"HARRY!"yelled Rachel. Everyone was slowly getting pulled into the sky. Ten minutes later everyone was gone, the Hogwarts students, the super squad, even Voldemort and his deatheaters, the only one left was Draco who slowly, dropped to the ground, feet first. Draco blinked his eyes turned back to normal, he looked confused and looked up at the green sky. He gripped Slytherin's sword tightly, this couldn't be good, and he was swooped away into the emerald sky just as the others had been. The Green sky t urned blue, the black clouds a cheerful puffy white leaving no trace of what had just occurred.


	58. Dimensional Time and Space travel

**

* * *

**

Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork,**CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali,** SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD,

**HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, and Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau, and silver screen icon for reviewing :)**

**She meant Medi Witch, not doctor, my bad. **

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or some other nonsense?)Yell at me!**

**I'm glad you all didn't run off and I'm glad to have a new reader :)**

**honestly I do have loads and loads more of this story written. . .834 pages word document to be exact but its all bunched up and the grammar and spelling is horrible and just thought i'd let you all know this story is huge lol.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did it wouldn't be seven books, it'd be_ seventy_. :)**

* * *

_Filthy disgusting Mudbloods. Kill them all. Kill them all get rid of the dirty blood. It's what you were born for...Draco Malfoy the heir._

Draco opened his eyes and groaned. He felt like he had been trampled by fifty hippogriffs. He sat up, looking around. He raised a blonde eyebrow, he was sitting on the ground, three feet from a rather large lake, trees surrounded him and the lake. Draco shivered looking at the lake. Giant Bodies of water unnerved him, it may have had to do with the fact he didn't know how to swim to well. He noticed Slytherin's sword was no where to be seen, he groaned. Draco stretched, yawned and tried to get up but found the process extremely painful. His leg was broken. Draco gritted his teeth. Beyond the lake was a strange looking house. It looked like it was about to collapse. What an odd building, if it weren't magical it couldn't possibly be standing- It looked oddly familiar.

Then he recognized it. It was Weasley's house. He had seen it in the Daily Prophet years ago. He looked around.

"Alright Malfoy your sucked into the sky and you land at Weasley's house? Who drugged you?"Draco muttered to himself looking around. A figure was walking towards him he didn't know who it was.

"Help me please Ive broken my leg!"Draco called out. The figure ran closer to his shock was Ginny Weasley. He gasped in surprise.

"But your..."he said and realized she was a lot younger. Flaming red hair were in pig tails, and childhood still had its mark on her, The Ginny Weasley he was looking at was about twelve maybe younger. The last time he had seen Ginny Weasley was when she was with his ancestor. Draco must have been in a different time, Years earlier if Ginny was this young. Yes, someone definitely drugged him, people did not fall into the sky only to be transported back in time to their enemies houses. Ginny stared at him.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"she said un-sure.

"Yes um, Sorry to intrude and all that but I've broken my leg, and honestly it hurts like hell, so if you could help, I'd be very thankful,"Draco drawled, trying to look at her innocently. Ginny merely stared at him. "Please help,"Draco said getting annoyed.

"Ginny what are you doing!"yelled a voice. A younger Ron Weasley ran over to them. He stared open mouthed at Draco.

"_Malfoy!?_"he said.

"Merlin your family has staring problems! Look i'm not trying to be rude but my leg is broken and I really could use some help!"Snapped Draco. Ron eyed him for a good long time before putting his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Come on Ginny lets get out of here,"said Ron.

"Your just going to leave me!? And you say I'm cruel!"snarled Draco angrily.

"Ron he's not from our time,"Ginny whispered.

"I can here you,"Draco whispered to them.

"I don't care if he's from 2000 BC he's still Malfoy!"snapped Ron.

"Ronald he needs our help!"said Ginny.

"I always liked you,"Draco said quickly looking at Ginny.Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ginny you can't be serious. I say we leave him, it's probably a trick,"said Ron and he kicked a Rock at some near by bushes. Angrily.

"OW!"yelled a voice. Jessica stood up from the bushes, her straight brown hair sticking up. Ron yelled.

"Who are you!?"He asked.

"Very funny, where are we Ron? You look tiny!"she stated.

"I think were in the past Jess,"said Draco.

"Draco your alive and your eyes aren't glowing this is great- ow dammit,"Said Jess as she limped over. Ron eyed her as if she were crazy. Ginny frowned observing the two

"You okay?"asked Draco. She nodded.

"leg hurts a bit,"Jessica said and she looked at the young Ron.

"How old are you Ron?"asked Jessica.

"Uh, thirteen."

"Aw so cute,"said Jessica. Ron blushed.

"Are you okay Draco?"Jessica asked turning to him.

"No I think that statement is going to make me toss my lunch, that and my leg is bloody broken but hey at least I have beautiful nurses,"said Draco looking at Jess and Ginny. Ginny blushed. Ron looked ready to spit nails.

"I'm telling dad that he's here,"said Ron.

"You do that Weasley, then maybe i'd get some damn medical attention,"snapped Draco.

"Come on Ginny,"said Ron.

"We will be right back."said Ginny quickly and the two Weasleys took off towards the burrow. Draco stared at Jess.

"There not coming back are they?"he asked.

"Most likely not."said Jess with a sigh.

"I want you to limp over there, drag Weasley back and just keep him still, i'll take care of the rest, I have a wand, its all we need, hell we don't need a wand just get me that stick over their and i'll beat his brains out, or we'll hang him from the tree by his underwear or-"

"Draco!"snapped Jessica. Draco sulked and sighed scratching his head, glaring at his leg.

"So what happened anyway, how'd we get here? Am I crazy or did we travel through time via the sky?"demanded Draco.

"I-Well I tried reading your mind then everything went black, I think I fainted. You were knocked out, hit your head on a rock when we were banished from Hogwarts by Slytherin. When I woke up the sky was green and you were floating in the air your eyes were completely white and glowing. Then I got sucked into the sky. And now I'm here with you,"said Jessica.

"I think I died."mused Draco.

"You tend to do that a lot,"Jessica said with a grin.

"No seriously. Voldemort shot me with the killing curse, I don't know why I'm not dead."

"It's probably that sword."

"The sword, where is it? Have you seen it?"

"Afraid not,"said Jessica and the two looked around as if willing the sword to appear.

"Well if we both fell into the sky do you think the others did?"Asked Draco. Jessica looked thoughtful.

"Well that would be likely, wouldn't it?"said Jessica.

"If they did, why aren't they here?'demanded Draco.

"I don't know, Draco I know as much as you do!"snapped Jessica.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just worried,"said Draco and the two fell silent, frowning.

* * *

Link groaned. He was somewhere in a castle. Hogwarts. He looked around. Lupin sat across from him looking sick. They were in an empty classroom, he was propped up against a desk and Lupin was making himself comfortable at the empty professor's desk. Link walked over to the door and tried to open it, no luck. He took out his wand.

"Alohomora!"Link snarled. The door didn't budge.

"I've tried everything, it wont open,"Lupin said grimly. Link sighed and sat down at a students desk pushing the hair away from his face.

"The last thing I remembered was turning into my jackal form,"said Link frowning.

"I'm not sure what happened between the time we were outside and when I became conscious in here, I briefly remember turning into a werewolf. I think it was the call,"said Lupin standing up. Link shook his head.

"What is the call?"asked Link.

"In the prophecy it stated that when Slytherin rises all his children will be called and join him to do his bidding."said Remus.

"But I'm not his kid."stated Link.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean he created werewolves and vampires and other creatures,"Remus explained.

"He didn't create the Animagus's, did he create cursed animagus jackal forms?"asked Link.

"Not that I know of,"said Remus wiping invisible dust off himself, pacing around the room.

"Then why was I called?"asked Link.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. You shouldn't turn into a jackal unless you choose to. You are a strange case Link. I don't know what happened to you. You shouldn't have to experience that change,"said Lupin frowning. Link shrugged.

"So if you know so much it means you've heard the prophecy?"demanded Link.

"I've heard of the prophecy, we studied it when I was at Hogwarts, we all thought it was nonsense, you know. Slytherin coming back,"Lupin said scratching at the wall.

"What did the prophecy say?"demanded Link.

"It mentioned the call, and Draco, the oldest heir of the 19th generation, and something about the end of the world,"sighed Remus scratching harder.

"What are you doing?"Demanded Link.

"Looking for a way out,"said Lupin knocking on the wall now. Link scowled.

"If you want to you can come help,"suggested Lupin. Link growled but stood up and started poking and knocking on the walls. It was no use, neither was trying to pound in the door.

Lupin sat down and Link sat across from him.

"Hold out your hand,"said Remus slowly. Link raised one eyebrow at him but held out his hand. Remus placed a piece of chocolate in his hands.

"Chocolate?"Demanded Link staring at the professor raising his eyebrow higher.

" Eat it, It helps,"said Remus and he leaned against the wall. Link to his own surprise ate it. There was nothing better to do.

"He wont leave us in here for long. He will need a bigger room soon,"said Lupin.

"Why?"

"For when the other Werewolves come."said Lupin. Link stared.

"But I'm not a werewolf,"said Link.

"I know that's what frightens me."

* * *

"I hope your happy. Look where we are now!"snapped Marguerite angrily.

"Silence you fool!"Hissed Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort, all his deatheaters, and Marguerite were in a desert. They had all dropped out of the sky into the middle of no where.

"If you didn't try to kill him this wouldn't have happened,"said Lucius angrily.

"Silence or I'll kill you Malfoy!"snapped Voldemort.

"You made me a promise. A promise I could rule my own dimension! You are keeping that promise, aren't you my lord? Or Are you a lord to go back on his word?"Asked Marguerite. Voldemort scowled at her.

"Well here you go! Have fun you have a whole desert to control!"Snapped Voldemort.

"What do you mean?"asked Marguerite.

"That green hole could have dropped us in any dimension in any time!"snapped Voldemort.

"Oh dear."sighed Marguerite kicking sand.

* * *

Sirius groaned.

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?"said Sirius opening his eyes. Severus Snape was standing over him. Sirius screamed loudly.

"DEAR MERLIN YOUR HERE I MUST BE IN HELL!"yelled Sirius. Snape rolled his eyes. Sirius stood up giving Snape a nasty look. He looked around. Other Hogwarts professors were there in fact, all of them. He didn't see any of the students or deatheaters he had been with.

"Last time I checked you were dead Black,"Snape drawled, looking at him with indifference.

"I came back, like Draco Malfoy. I've bet you have heard of him?"Snape's lip curled and he may have said something quite nasty until Albus Dumbledore walked over, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"It's good to see you Sirius,"said Dumbledore smiling oddly his eyes twinkling beneath his glasses.

"Where are we?"asked Sirius, looking around what must have been a barren wasteland, nothing around but sky and dirt as far as he could see.

* * *

Slytherin scanned the empty halls of Hogwarts. A thousand years hadn't made many changes. Gazing out the window he noticed the sky turning a bright electric green. Slytherin put the snake around his shoulders on the ground before walking out onto the Hogwarts grounds looking up, watching the green sky while electric bolts shot in every direction. Then all at once it disappeared. Blue sky came back, even birds began to chirp. A frown fell on the Wizard's features. Even he didn't know what this meant. He looked around, Figures hundreds of them were walking towards him, more of his 'children.'

"Nayleen."He whispered. A pair of silver eyes appeared followed by the Veela queen

. "Sort our guests into groups. Werewolves with Werewolves Vampires with Vampires and lock them all in different rooms,"ordered Slytherin.

"Anything else?"Nayleen asked quietly.

"Find the heir."

"I just saw him-"

"Do you dare question me?"

"Of course not. I'll get right on that _my lord_,"she said coldly and disappeared. He stared at the innumerable figures walking towards them and his thin pale lips formed a smile.

* * *

"It's been three hours. I can't feel my leg anymore, but i've thought up a clever plan. First we set Weasley's house on fire then you bring me to Saint Mungos,"stated Draco laying on his back staring at the sky, his silver blue eyes were un focused his platinum hair was a mess, and he was pale, he looked like a vampire.

"It's been ten minutes, relax, whats your problem?"asked Jess throwing a near by rock into the water. She watched the ripples it made as it sank. She picked up another one.

"Well lets see, how about my leg is bloody broken and I need help!"snarled Draco.

"Yeah mentally,"muttered Jessica. Draco glared.

"I'm hurt, I can't walk get me help or i'll turn you into a toad!"Draco barked pointing his wand at her. Jessica burst into laughter. Draco let out a sigh. "Go to Weasley's house. See whats taking them so long, please,"Draco added.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere,"stated Draco flatly. He watched her walk away and didn't move his gaze until he couldn't see her anymore he sat up with a painful grunt.

"Now where is that sword?"He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Good we are all here, you know except Draco, Jess,Sirius, and Marguerite- and of course Link and Lupin,"said Hermione looking up at the golden sky. The super squad,Blaise,Lorenda,and the girl named Jamie who had tried to help Jessica and Amy were all sitting together in a forest. A very strange forest. The trees refused to be normal colored. The bark color was bright pink,purple,blue,orange,even black but not brown. The leaves were square shaped and different colors as well. The ground was a dark red color and there seemed to be no animal life-yet.

Mel squeezed Ron's hand tightly as a strange thumping noise began like the soft patting of a drum. Everyone was silent trying to figure out what it was. It slowly began getting louder. "I don't like this,"Harry whispered.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy yawned and stretched. She was sitting at Lucius's desk in his library looking over some books. It kept her mind off Draco, and where he could be. She suddenly heard a weird noise. Like the crack of a whip. And dozens of loud thudding noises. The house started shaking as more and more thudding noises befell her ears, until she realized heavy objects were falling into the room next to her. She opened the door slowly, hesitantly to see hundreds of children. Children of all ages, splattered with Hogwarts robes, and house colors. Narcissa raised a blonde eyebrow high above her hair line. She had always wanted her house to be full of children, but this was ridiculous.

What is going on?"She whispered.

* * *

Draco groaned as he tried to pick himself up and he failed miserably. Giving up he laid flat on his back and closed his eyes. If a traveler had walked by they might have mistaken him as dead. His robes were tattered and worn out he was filthy. His leg was bleeding slightly and his hair was in odd angles he barely looked like himself anymore.

"I want my sword,"He whispered to the air, as if demanding it from unseen god or force of nature.

_Your sword?_

Draco's eyes opened. It wasn't Jess's voice he heard. It was the voice he had been hearing since he found the time dagger before it merged into the sword. This was the first time it actually spoke as if it expected him to answer.

"Yes my sword,"He said out loud. There was no reply. Draco frowned, maybe he was going insane, it did run in the family.

"Your losing it Malfoy,"he said to himself. He attempted to role over and looked at the lake. Something was glittering far beneath the water.Draco sat up as if to peer closer, something was down there, something silver. It could be the sword. If only he could get to it, if only he could move-

"No one is there."

Draco groaned. Jessica's voice was grossly unfamiliar. He rolled back over and looked up at her.

"What do you mean no one is there?"Draco demanded angrily.

"I can't make it anymore simple than that Draco!"She snapped.

"Where do you think they went?"asked Draco.

"I have no idea, well one but it's not very good for you at least. When Ron was thirteen that summer he and his family went to Egypt,"said Jess grimly.

"Are you saying they left and went to Egypt while I'm here DYING?"Draco demanded.

"Your not dying, and yes."

"I do not bloody believe this! I will murder the Weasleys, all of them!"Draco snarled.


	59. Familiar Faces

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali,** **SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, and Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, and AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123 for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or some other nonsense?)Yell at me!**

**Blame college for the lack of updates, bad BAD college!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did it wouldnt be seven books, it'd be seventy. :)**

* * *

"Let me take you to the Weasley house, then we can use floo powder and get you to some help,"Jessica said.

"I don't want to go to that rat hole,"Draco muttered arms crossed.

"Draco!"

"Fine, Weasel hole? happy!?"Draco grumbled.

"That's not what I meant, you need help and were going to there house, but first I'm going to try to fix your leg, hey if I can fix it we can use the Weasley's house as a free home for a bit while we try to get our hands on a time turner to go home,"Jessica said cheerfully. Draco looked ready to spit nails.

"You could permanently damage my leg forever!"Draco hissed finally.

"How do you expect to get to the house then?"asked Jessica.

"We already went over this I'm not going to that weasel hole,"snapped Draco. Jessica crossed her arms.

"Were stuck in the past and your hurt, I don't care what you say, we need to go there,"Jessica snapped. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jessica knelt down next to him, taking out her wand pointing it at his leg.

"Goodbye leg,"Draco whispered in dismay.

"Oh stop it! Reparo!"she whispered. It hit Draco's leg.

"That's not the right spell!"Draco yelled.

"Well excuse me Mr.Picky if I don't remember any healing spells! It has the same idea behind it!"Jessica scoffed.

"YOU MAD WOMAN!"Draco yelled standing up. "You've permanently damaged my leg and and-"

"And your standing."

". . .not a word Jessica, not a word,"Draco scoffed crossing his arms. "It could have blasted my legs to bits!"said Draco.

"But it didn't."

"Whatever lets go to the bloody weasel hole,"Draco muttered darkly and the two walked silently over to the Weasley's house.

"I always wanted to see the inside of the household of Ron Weasley. Not much more then I expected,"drawled Draco as they stepped in, gazing around the kitchen. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"There is no reason to diss Ron when he's not here!"

"There is always reason to diss Weasley Jessica,"snapped Draco and he explored the house stopping in Ginny's bedroom.

"What are you doing?"Demanded Jessica. Draco smirked at her devilishly, walking over to Ginny's dresser.

"Pantie raid!"Draco announced.

"Draco no are you crazy!?"demanded Jessica. Draco froze, and frowned, and with out warning ran at Jessica pouncing on her knocking her to the ground, the two rolled, under the bed, Draco laying on top of her covering her mouth. Jessica stared in shock to shocked to make a noise as the door opened and a pair of feet came in.

"Funny I thought I heard voices,"came a voice and the feet left closing the door. Draco let go of Jess's mouth.

"How the hell did you hear him coming?"asked Jess.

"how the hell didn't you hear Weasley's clown feet stomping up those stairs?"Draco hissed.

"You think that was Ron?"Jessica asked.

"It had to be a Weasley did you see the size of their feet? And as I said it sounded like a herd of elephants running up those stairs,"snapped Draco grinning down at her. Jessica scowled up at him.

" Get off me.Your stupid belt buckle is digging into my leg." Draco looked down at her with limpid, innocent eyes.

"How do you know that's my belt buckle?"

"Your Disgusting!"Jessica yelled and rolled out from under the bed Draco came out behind her grinning and he gave her a wink. Jessica merely glared at him.

"We should get out of here if there is a Weasley running about,"said Draco breaking the awkward silence.

. "We don't know if it was a Weasley it could have been someone from our time who got sucked here because of you!"said Jessica.

"The feet Jessica, you saw the feet,"Draco argued, opening the door walking out slowly, cautiously. Jessica rolled her eyes following.

"Why do the Weasleys and the Malfoys hate each other so much anyway?"asked Jessica.

"Well mostly because of my grandmother. Arthur Weasley's father what was his name- Phillip had an affair with her. Lets just leave it at my grandmother was murdered and Phillip was hanged,"Draco drawled. Jessica raised an eyebrow. "According to the ministry Phillip killed her then himself out of guilt,"Draco drawled. "So the Weasleys blame the Malfoys for Phillip's death and the Malfoys blame the Weasleys for Katherine's,"Jessica said softly.

"That's where most of the hate comes from however, the family feud is a bit longer, it originally started in the 1600s. A Malfoy found a Weasley snooping around in his yard and beheaded him. Those damn Weasleys are so touchy for some reason they were upset. We have been fighting ever sense, the bit with my grandmother and Ron's grandfather just added fuel to a dying fire."

"Your family is insane."said Jessica.

"Only slightly,"said Draco cheerfully and he turned to Jess. "Look lets just get out of her-"

Your not going anywhere."hissed a voice. They turned around and gasped as they saw. . .

* * *

Slytherin paced the halls of Hogwarts quickly, slightly unsettled, waiting for Nayleen. She came back, eyes flashing.

"I can't find your heir."

"What do you mean!?"Demanded Slytherin turning towards her furiously.

"I can't find him! He doesn't exist anymore!"Nayleen snapped back.

"That's impossible!"Salazar demanded.

"Is it? He's not here, in this time, I believe he was sent to another time, or dimension,"Nayleen said softly. Slytherin cursed under his breath, stroking a large python which coiled around a chair.

"Where is the sword?"

"That is gone too, I assume with your heir,"whispered Nayleen eying the giant snake.

"Find him no matter what it takes!"Slytherin drawled, turning towards her. Nayleen gave him a curt nod before fading, only her silver eyes remaining, piercing into his as if trying to pierce his very soul before disappearing as well. Slytherin shivered.

* * *

Jessica and Draco saw Ginny Weasley. Which, in its self was not that odd considering they were inside her house, except for the fact Ginny seemed to have aged four years grown taller and developed a lot more in the matter of a half an hour.

This wasn't the Ginny they had spoken with a half an hour ago, this was the Ginny Weasley from their time, the Ginny Weasley who had gone back in the past about five hundred years to be with Draco's ancestor, David Malfoy.

David stood next to Ginny, her his blonde hair matching Draco's, his dark blue eyes scanning Draco and Jessica.

"What are you guys doing here?"asked Jessica.

"Shut up!"Snapped David raising his wand at Jessica.Draco and Jessica stared wide eyed.

"Hey- HEY! Lets just put the wands down and calm down!"Draco snapped. Ginny put her hand on David's arm.

"She has nothing to do with it David relax,"whispered Ginny. David lowered his wand reluctantly.

"Were friends remember?"asked Draco scowling. Ginny glared at him darkly and marched over. Draco took a step back eying the infuriated Weasley. Ginny swung her hand back and slapped him hard across the face, tears shining in her eyes.

"HEY! Only I can do that!"yelled Jessica. Draco winced holding his face.

"Ginny what the hell!?"Draco yelled. He and Ginny had never been close, but seeing as she had abandoned her own time period and everyone in it for his ancestor they got along at least as much as he and Ron did, until now.

"How could you!"Ginny yelled at Draco.

"How could I what!"yelled Draco bewildered.

"Whats going on?"asked Jessica eyes wide. This made no sense.

"We will tell you,not him."said Ginny staring at Draco coldly.

"Draco, leave. Go investigate Ron's room or something,"said Jessica arms crossed. Draco pouted.

"There's no one to entertain me in there,"he said arms crossed.

"Time for you to learn to entertain yourself," said Jessica, about to shut the door. His sunny smile turned devilish.

"My mother always said that would make me go blind."

Silence fell for a few moments then Jessica's eyes widened in realization and horror.

"DRACO!"yelled Jessica and she slammed the door and shook her head. "What a pervert." She turned to Ginny and David who both looked angry.

"Alright, spill,"Jessica said seating herself.

"You don't know?"asked Ginny frowning.

"No, now enlighten me."

"Well how old are y-"started Ginny but a loud thump from the room Draco was in distracted her.

"What the hell is he doing?"Demanded David. Jessica shrugged glancing at the door.

"YES!"yelled Draco and the door flew open and Draco ran in, not even giving them a look and ran down the stairs.

"AFTER HIM!"yelled David drawing his wand out running after him, Ginny right behind him. Jessica stood looking bemused.

"What the hell!?"Jessica demanded.

Draco ran as quickly as he could, while in Ron's room he was looking out the window, into the near by lake, he noticed something was glimmering in it. He didn't quite know how he knew, or why he wanted it so much but he was sure the sword was in the lake, positive it was there. Draco was almost to the lake when someone tackled him from behind. Draco groaned tasting dirt and a copper taste, blood and turned to look at his attacker, it was David who had his wand to his throat. Draco groaned angrily. Ginny stood above him looking down.

"I'm starting to hate you two,"Draco snapped.

"Whats going on!?"yelled Jessica running over looking startled.

"How old are you Jessica?"asked Ginny looking nervous glancing at Draco then to Jessica. "Seventeen."said Jessica raising an eyebrow.

"Well David and I are from a year into your future and in that future this slime,"said Ginny addressing Draco giving him a kick in the side,"has destroyed the world. It's all ruled by him and Slytherin. We came to visit your future and found everything in ruin.We found you, and Harry and some others, you told us to come to this time, that'd you be here with Draco and that we could stop it. So we are going to stop Draco before it's to late,"said Ginny eying Draco darkly.

Jessica stared at Ginny and David in shock. It couldn't be true. Draco would never join Salazar Slytherin, would he?

"I really don't know what your talking about but it would be nice if you got him off!"snapped Draco glaring at David.

"David give him some air,"said Ginny. David stood up, his wand still pointing at Draco threateningly.

"So in our future your past Draco ends up ruling the world with Slytherin?"said Jessica.

"That's it in a nutshell, and were here to stop it, no matter what,"said Ginny eying Draco coldly. Draco didn't seem to notice, or even care. He was looking into the lake, scanning it. Something glittered a bit away, it could be the sword. Draco took a few steps back, and jumped in the lake.

"DRACO!"yelled Jessica.

_you don't know how to swim! _Draco told himself. But it didn't matter he wanted that sword. Draco always got what he wanted.

"He's not coming up,"said David slowly.

"Go after him stupid!"yelled Jessica. David sighed and jumped in the lake. A few minutes later David and Draco both broke the surface and David swam to shore pulling Draco with him. The two climbed out and Draco sat next to the lake looking pleased holding Slytherin's sword in his hand.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"Jessica yelled staring at him in disbelief. "You don't know how to swim!"

"But i'm fine,"Draco said his fingers stroking Slytherin's sword which glistened brightly as water droplets slid off it.

"He ends up destroying the world because of that thing! I say we tie him up or something he's dangerous!"Ginny cried. Draco glared at her darkly.

"This sword is the ticket home,"Jessica said eying it.

"I don't know how to work it,"Draco said.

"You should, when Voldemort hit you with that curse- that's what started this whole mess and sent us here!"Jessica snapped.

"Perhaps I can help?"A musical voice chimed, Nayleen had appeared her silver eyes were shooting daggers at Draco.

"Who the hell are you?"asked Draco eying the veela nervously as she stared at Draco angrily.

"We have met before, however you were unconscious. I am Nayleen queen of the Veela. And you are Salazar's heir and you have put me through much trouble."

"Look lady I know perfectly well who I am. How did I put you through trouble?"Demanded Draco.

"Do you know who you are?"Nayleen asked her silver eyes staring at him not blinking. Draco scowled at her.

"Of course I do! Look how do we get back to our proper time?"Draco asked scowling at her.

"Your lost,"Nayleen said slowly.

"No shit Sherlock! I'm lost in bloody time, look can you get us back at all?"Draco demanded.

"That's not what I meant. Your lost,"she said again. Draco glared at her.

"I'm not in the mood for this cryptic load of nargles lady,"Draco snapped. Nayleen sighed.

"Use the sword to get you back to your time."

"I don't know how to work the sword!"Said Draco with an angry scowl.

"You do. You have already worked it. How do you think you and your friends got sent to different times and dimensions? you made it happen you can make it happen again,"said Nayleen.

"Our friends are in different times and dimensions?"Demanded Jessica.

"Look I barely remember that I should be dead. . . seriously, Voldemort hit be with the killing curse. How am I still standing here?"


	60. To Die For

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, gaara.desert.lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, maewen.leanne, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali,** **SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,****o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o**,**Bored and Uninterested,****Precious Ink**,**xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx**,**totallymentalandlovingit**,**alexandersnatasha**** and for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**APOLOGIES for not updating in FOREVER.**

**I welcome criticisim just not flames. :)**

**_This_ is my battle plan- Updates every Tuesday and/or Thursday.**

** I know the story got a little off track, what with Draco's obsession whackyness and dimension stuff, but it serves a purpose, after all it is a Dramione and I swear it will get back to that! But Draco needed to ignore Hermione really, you'll see why this chapter. **

**I've been editing it a lot so the read should be easier and make less eyes twitch (yey!) **

**Blame college and work for the lack of updates, bad _BAD _college and work!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did it wouldnt be seven books, it'd be seventy. :) The rant from Nayleen from giving up the ranch to the sticking your head up a- are from Sluggy Freelance.**

* * *

"I hate this."snapped Link, arms crossed scowling. He watched as more and more hot sweaty men came in. All werewolves. Some walked in willingly as if in a trance, some hesitant, confused, others were forced in by wizards in red cloaks with red masks, servants Slytherin had gathered he presumed.

"Just be polite to them,"whispered Remus, he looked nervously at the other werewolves.

"Polite?"Demanded Link, raising his eyebrows. "I'm not a merlin damned stupid Werewolf why am I here?"

All the werewolves stared at him.

"Erm but I love werewolves did I say stupid I meant stupendous!"Link said quickly. He merely received cold stares. Link sighed. He missed Jessica. He wondered what she was doing or where she was; he hoped she was safe.

* * *

"That is a good question."said Nayleen cocking her head back observing Draco.

"Maybe I can't die. Quick Jessica I want you to stab me with this sword and we will see if I die or not,"said Draco seriously.

"That's the first good idea i've heard all day,"David drawled.

"Are you crazy?"Yelled Jessica.

"Trust me Mr.Malfoy you can die and you will if she stabs you."Nayleen drawled.

"Can we still stab him?"David asked hopefully.

"The only reason you didn't die from the avada kedavra spell is because your immune to that spell now. It's killed you before, it cant do it again Its a one time only thing, however usually it only needs to be used once," explained Nayleen.

"This is kind of a good thing if you think about it,"said Jessica thoughtfully. Draco crossed his arms, looking down at Slytherin's sword.

"Help me. I want to know how to work this thing,"said Draco waving around the sword.

" Just give in,"said Nayleen. "Give in?"asked Draco with a frown.

"Its simple, you lose."

"Come again?"Draco said with a frown.

"You give up the ranch, blow a bundle, Take a dive, vote Nader, down the tubes, in the drink, Its all over but the crying, Stick your head up a-"

"No really what are you trying to say!?"Draco demanded. Nayleen let out a sigh.

"Give in to the prophecy, Stop resisting. Except your destiny." Draco stared at her, and down at the sword.

"NO! That will make Draco join Slytherin, destroy the world!"said Ginny.

"As the prophecy says. You cant fight destiny, its as if winding a clock backwards, it breaks. You are destined to join Salazar. Until you do the sword wont respond,"drawled Nayleen with a cold smile. Draco closed his eyes.

"Draco?" whispered Jessica. but he couldn't here her. He couldn't hear any of them. It was as if everything had been silenced, as if he was hiding in his own mind. He didn't know exactly what he had to give in to. Destiny, had he been fighting it? Through the darkness Hermione appeared, tear filled eyes, next to her Ron appeared burping up slugs, Draco's voice rang through his ears.

_filthy little mudblood_

Had he really tried to hurt her so? Is this what he had to give into? His past, his desire to hurt, to destroy?

Draco's eyes were a dark black when they opened. Jessica was staring at him fearfully.

"Draco?"she whispered looking fearful. The last time his eyes had gone black he had brought Slytherin back. David stood in front of Ginny protectively pulling out his wand. Draco smiled charmingly.

"Relax,"Draco said.

"Relax? Your iris is gone, your eyes are like giant pupils,"hissed Jessica.

"The better to see you with my dear,"Draco said rapping his arm around her. Draco grinned coldly. A green electric funnel appeared in the sky, the sword crackled with electricity.

"Oh hell not again!"cried Jessica as the green hole swallowed the sky, and them with it. The sky closed up, a cheerful baby blue. David looked at Ginny and swore. Nayleen merely smiled.

* * *

Draco dusted himself off and tapped his foot anxiously. "Aren't you going to help me up!?"snapped Jessica, laying on the grass staring up at the angry electric sky. Draco stood above her, adjusting his shirt.

"No."

"Fine,"snapped Jessica and she got up her hair sticking up in odd ends. They were by the lake at Hogwarts, back in their time period. Draco's coal black eyes stared at the sky. it was still a green endless hole full of electric bolts. "What are you-"

THUNK hundreds of people fell out of the sky by them. "WHAT THE HELL!"yelled Jessica. The sky turned to normal and Draco smiled coldly. Jessica stared at the now cheerful blue sky. The people who had fallen out of the sky were the deatheaters,their friends, the super squad according to Melanie, and the Hogwarts students. Everyone who had been sucked into the sky in the first place was back,except Sirius Black.

"We all here? Good."said Draco. Everyone stared at him. Voldemort looked assaulted. His deatheaters slowly drew out their wands, and circled around Voldemort as if to protect their lord from Draco.

"Why are you still alive? You should be dead!"hissed a nervous deatheater. Draco smiled coldly.

"Someone must like me up there,"he said and paused, "Or they just cant bloody stand me there,"Draco mused. Harry bit his lip. Hermione looked at Draco softly taking a few steps towards him. He winked at her, but she looked unsure.

"Malfoy this look doesn't really suit you,"He said softly.

"Who are you kidding? I'm adorable,"Draco drawled, and he smiled cheerfully at the mass of people he had summoned from the sky. "So since we all happen to be here, its time to chat."

Silence met Draco. Everyone seemed either frightened or had nothing to say.

"Alright how many of you want Slytherin gone?"Draco snapped impatiently.Muttering went through the crowd of people.

"Alright then. Now I have an idea,"said Draco with a smirk. "But you can't defy him Draco or you will lose all your power-things, right?"said Jessica with confusion. Voldemort snorted.

"I already have a plan to remove this slight annoyance that is Salazar Slytherin, along with you Malfoy,"Voldemort drawled. Several deatheaters chuckled. Draco cocked his head backwards and looked at the sky. It was raining slightly and he let it hit his face, paying no mind to the dark lord. He opened his eyes and looked at Voldemort.

"I think you may ruin my plan. Bye now,"Draco said. The Sky crackled, a furious electrical green which sucked up the deatheaters and Voldemort himself like a vacuum cleaner. Harry watched as the sky faded back to cerulean blue.

"Malfoy this is amazing, you can get rid of Voldemort forever,"Harry said with a grin. Ron looked dumb founded.

"How did- when did you learn to do that Malfoy?"He asked quietly.

"Eh, I picked up a few things. My father was with that parade of deatheaters so sorry to burst your bubble Potter I only sent them to Antarctica. However I don't think they'll bother us for awhile seeing as the Minister recently put up a ward like Hogwarts over Antarctica so wizards cant dissaparate in and out since several have gone missing,"Draco said with a smirk.

"You got these new powers from Slytherin?"Harry said slowly.

"Cool huh?"Draco drawled with a grin.

"No it's not cool you get it from being loyal to Salazar Slytherin! Noting good can come from those powers!"snapped Jessica.

"Nag nag nag,"said Draco. Jessica glared at him. Marguerite shoved a first year out of her way, walking over to Draco.

" I would like my own dimension to rule any day now,"Marguerite snapped arms crossed.

"If you help us I'll let you rule whatever one you want and I'll try to get some hot guy to rule it with you would you like that?"asked Draco.

"Will the hot guy be you?" Hermione glared at Marguerite angrily.

"Not likely."Draco said eying Hermione.

"I guess it will do. So whats the plan chief?"asked Marguerite crossing her arms.

"I have no idea. it's up to all of you,"Draco said looking at his group of friends and Hogwarts students. The students backed away.

"Oh Draco, go send them to there houses or something they are weaklings,"snapped Amy. The sky turned green and sucked everyone up but the super squad,Marguerite,Lorenda, and Blaise.

"Great, get rid of our army,"snapped Ron.

"Ron, they were a bunch of scared kids,"said Amy.

"Yeah, and that's what we are too. What makes any of you think we can do this?"demanded Ron.

"Because if we don't do it, who will?"Asked Harry quietly. Ron fell silent.

"I' m going against my better judgment and letting Potter make up the plan,"Draco said seating himself next to a tree. "Don't let me down Potter,"Draco said closing his eyes. Hermione sat next to him watching rain drops dance across his face. She caressed his face gently.

"Ew,"Ron muttered.

* * *

"This is the plan? You stupid Gryffindors can never plan can you!? You have failed me Potter!"cried Draco. They had made it into Hogwarts by just merely walking in through the back, hoping they wouldn't get caught. Some of them were under Harry's invisibility cloak but not all of them could fit so the rest walked around cautiously.

"Have a better one?"snapped Harry.

"No not really."Draco muttered crossing his arms. They walked quickly down into the dungeons.

"We have to find Link and Lupin,"said Harry.

"Slytherin could be anywhere. I say Draco stabs him and we run. Since he is the only one who can hold the bloody sword,"snapped Amy.

"I doubt we can just go in there and stab him. Its not going to be that easy,"muttered Rachel. The group went through the whole dungeons, finding nothing they walked towards the classrooms.

"Its so eerie, its as if Hogwarts is completely empty,"Hermione whispered.

"Its not,"Draco muttered, looking around.

"Someones in the Transfiguration room,"Harry said opening the door with ease.Tons of men glared at them.

"Guys?"said a voice. Link stood up followed by Remus.

"Link!"Jessica cried with a grin and he ran over to Jessica and hugged her tightly, spinning her around before kissing her passionately. The werewolves didn't seem very interested in them.

"Lets go,"Remus said slowly and they left, closing the door behind them with no objections from any other werewolves.

"Whats up with the eyes Malfoy?"asked Remus curiously.

"You like it? Its all the rage,"Draco said with a grin. Harry led them upstairs, to the great hall. They entered it, it appeared to be empty. Draco walked to the middle, sword in hand, smiling to himself.

"Whats got you so happy?"asked Harry slowly.

"Very good Draco,"a cold voice drawled. The doors slammed and Slytherin faded into view, having been invisible from a spell of his own.

"Draco stab him!"yelled Amy. Draco smiled cruelly.

"Draco?"

"Good work at getting them all here,"said Salazar, stroking the cobra around his shoulders who hissed in pleasure.

"It was pretty easy,"said Draco.

"Y-you tricked us?"said Hermione her face crashing. Draco looked at her, but said nothing.

"Malfoy you son of a hag i'll murder you!"Ron roared.

"Have you chosen the woman we will sacrifice?"asked Slytherin.

"Her," said Draco pointing to Jessica. Jessica's eyes widened in fear. Link let out a low growl.

"Not the mudblood?"asked Slytherin, his eyes scanning Hermione up and down.

"No not the mudblood. We can leave her to die with the rest,"said Draco looking bored. Hermione looked as if she had been slapped.

"Draco?"she whispered softly. His silver eyes met hers, before looking away.

"Die with the rest what are you talking about!"yelled Ron.

"You'll see Weasley, its a surprise, something to die for,"Draco said with a smirk.

"Come my dear,"said Salazar rapping an arm around Jessica who squirmed.

"Let me go! Let me go now-LINK!"cried Jessica as Slytherin pulled her off.

"Jessica!"Link yelled taking a step forward but a loud roar coming from the edge of the room froze him. A giant creature had materialized out of no where, perhaps Slytherin had summoned it. It bore a long thick red tail,a deadly stinger, with skin like armor, like a scorpion. Its black leather wings, beat wildly sending a gale of wind knocking the group to their feet.Its massive body was that of a golden lion, twice the size of a normal lion and its face was that of a mans, or what once was a man, it now looked more like a demon with dark red eyes and monstrous sharp teeth. It was huge, it let out a roar and advanced towards them.

"Dear god,"said Harry in awe and horror.

"It's a Manticore..."breathed Hermione in horror.

"Nice knowing you,"said Draco with a cold grin. Draco,Slytherin,and Jessica vanished from the room, Leaving the rest in front of this giant creature. It let out a huge roar and-

* * *

CLIFF HANGER OF IMPENDING DOOM!


	61. Loss

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, , tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork,** **CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali,** **SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,****o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o**,**Bored and Uninterested,****Precious Ink**,**xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx**,**totallymentalandlovingit**,**alexandersnatasha,****Princess of Tora****, ****Lightest'Ink****, and ****Likewow5556** **and for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**_This_ is my battle plan- Updates every Tuesday and/or Thursday.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did it wouldn't be seven books, it'd be seventy. :) D.A.D.S. are from Sluggy Freelance. The Poem at the end is from the Game Chrono Cross, and if any of you read the Draco series by Cassandra Claire I took a few lines from it for Charlie, if you haven't, don't worry about it, its off the internet now-a-days anyway.**

* * *

Draco,Slytherin, and Jessica stood on top of the north tower. "You wait here with the girl while I set up the ceremony,"ordered Slytherin his black eyes flashing dangerously before he left swiftly closing the door behind him. Jessica glared daggers at Draco as he walked over to the edge of the north tower, looking down. A soft breeze blew his platinum hair He looked uncertain.

"YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"yelled Jessica in anger and she ran at Draco and attempted to punch him. Draco's black eyes darkened and he disappeared and appeared behind Jess. In result Jess tripped and stumbled off the edge of the north tower.

"Jessica!"Draco yelled leaning over the edge his fingers grazing hers, before she slipped and fell. Before Draco had finished pulling out his wand Jessica was sprawled on the ground motionless.

* * *

"LOOK OUT!"yelled Harry as the manticore swung it's tail at the group. Harry tied his invisibility cloak around his waste resulting in looking as if his top half was hovering over his bottom half but he didn't care at the moment, he needed it out of the way. Harry pushed Serenity out of the way as the huge tail crashed to the ground. Serenity screamed.

"Don't let the tail touch you it's poisonous!"said Lupin shooting spells at the giant beast. The spells seemed to have no effect on the monster. It let out a roar, and slammed Lupin into the wall with a mighty Lion's paw. Link transformed into his jackal form and thrashed at the beast but with little success. Even Hermione in her Esper form inflicted no harm on the beast.

"What are we going to do?"asked Mel hugging Ron's arm. The Manticore swung it's tail at Marguerite. She dodged it barely.

"We need to kill it!"Marguerite snapped. The manticore advanced on Mel and Ron when it's head suddenly slid off. "GROSS"yelled blood splattered everywhere and the monster fell with a tremendous crash. A great silver sword covered in the green blood glistened on the floor.

"What just happened?"demanded Rachel. Amy walked over to the sword.

"Who decapitated it?"demanded Amy looking for the wielder of the sword.

"It wasn't me,"Ron muttered.

"I didn't see anyone,"Link muttered unsettled now in his human form.

"No ordinary sword could have decapitated a manticore,"Lupin drawled softly. Harry bent over it. Engraved on the sword was Salazar Slytherin.

"It's Slytherin's sword, but how?"said Harry looking around expecting to see Draco. They were quite alone in the room.

"Someone killed it,"Harry said looking around.

"Do you think it was Draco?"Asked Hermione hopeful.

"I didn't see that platinum haired traitor,"muttered Amy.

"The sword couldn't have done it itself- could it?"demanded Mel.

"No, at least, I don't think so,"Harry mumbled.

"It had to be Draco."said Hermione arms crossed.

"I don't care if he saved our lives I'm still going to kill him for leaving us!"snarled Lorenda.

"No ones here- how could they have gotten in and out so fast?"Demanded Rachel curiously. "Draco is the only one who can touch the sword,"said Amy thoughtfully. Harry frowned.

"Not the only one,"he whispered softly.

* * *

Draco bit his lip looking down at Jessica's limp body. He quickly left the north tower and walked through the halls holding Slytherin's sword close to him. He had to see if Jessica was still alive...He heard a huge roar from the room that the super squad was in. He looked at the door and let out a sigh.

"Damn conscience."Draco muttered to himself and he turned invisible. Another power that he had access to from Slytherin. He slipped in the room. The manticore was going towards Ron and Mel. Draco aimed the sword and threw it. the head flew off the creature blood splattering everywhere. Draco leaned against the wall. His head hurt...he couldn't think clearly.

"They decapitated it...No ordinary sword could do that." "It's Slytherin's sword...but how?" "It had to be Draco." "I don't care if he saved our lives I'm still going to kill him for leaving us to die with it!""Draco is the only one who can touch the sword." "Not the only one." Draco groaned. All these voices cut through him like knives. His head was throbbing. This was worse than a hang over. He realized he wasn't invisible anymore and the super squad were staring at him. Ron and Link were holding Lorenda back and Harry was speaking to him.

Draco couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything now. everything was silent. Then he heard it the voice which had been haunting his mind for the past months...

_You killed it! Why did you kill it you shouldn't have killed it. Pick up the sword and kill them. Kill them all. You don't need them._

"Shut up."Draco answered. Harry looked insulted. He must have thought Draco was talking to him.

Pick up the sword...pick it up use it kill all of them.

"Who are you?"Draco demanded.

_I would think you would know by now but you are dull aren't you? think about it. You have been hearing me since you found the dagger._

"I don't know maybe I'm crazy maybe you don't exist,"Draco said holding his head. He ignored the bewildered looks from Harry, Hermione and the rest of the group. Hermione knelt next to him saying something, but Draco couldn't hear her.

_I'm a sword. Some magical items,like myself have a mind of their own. I'm magically bound to you since your the heir. Now lets kill something._

"Harry...Harry said I wasn't the only one who could use the sword,"Draco said there was a ringing in his ear.

_Slytherin can wield me obviously. Even Potter can touch me for he is a heir of one of the founding four...now lets kill._

* * *

"What do you mean Harry?"asked Rachel.

"What I'm saying is Draco isn't the only one who can touch Slytherin's sword, I mean Slytherin can,"Harry stated.

"Potter I doubt Slytherin would help us,"Link said rolling his eyes.

"I know. . . it has to be- Malfoy?"said Harry his emerald eyes appeared out of know where kneeling clutching his head, behind the dead manticore.

"LET ME AT HIM I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM TO PIECES!"Yelled Lorenda.

"Ron hold her back. I'm going to see whats going on with Malfoy. After that she can tear him to pieces,"said Harry marching over to Draco. Ron grabbed a hold of Lorenda.

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

" Link help!"snarled Ron. Link and Ron held Lorenda back with difficulty.

"Malfoy Did you save us?"asked Harry looking at Draco hopefully. Maybe it had been a scam, Draco was still on their side. Draco didn't answer his face was twisted in pain.

"Shut up,"snapped Draco. Harry stared at him.

"I asked you a question Malfoy now answer!"said Harry his hope draining. He had never liked Draco until recently, then again he still wasn't sure if he liked him or just merely tolerated Draco for Hermione's sake, but something was dark about Draco now, something that hadn't been there before. Harry bit his lip watching as Draco said nothing staring at the ground.

"Where is Jess?"sighed Harry.

"I don't know maybe I'm crazy maybe you don't exist,"said Draco not looking at Harry looking at Slytherin's sword.

"What?"demanded Harry raising his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just a feeling but I don't think he's talking to you,"said Hermione looking horrified, running over to Draco kneeling next to him.

"Draco, look at me,"Hermione said desperately. Draco just continued talking to the un seen force.

"He's gone mental."said Amy in awe. "Completely mental."

"What are you talking about? He's always been mental."Ron snorted.

"Let me end his misery,"snapped Lorenda still trying to wrestle freedom from Link and Ron.

* * *

Draco let out a groan. He was drawn to the sword more than ever. But he seemed to be able to hear again. He stood up slowly, using Hermione's shoulder as help. He eyed the sword hungrily.

"You done talking to yourself?"asked Marguerite. Draco stared at her coldly.

"I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to a voice in my head,"said Draco. Hermione looked distraught as the group stared at him.

"Fine talk to the voices all you want but you owe me a dimension of my own to rule! Don't forget it!"said Marguerite crossing her arms.

"My aren't we a little power hungry,"said Harry.

"You shut up,"snapped Marguerite glaring at Harry and she turned to Draco. "Well?"

"The voices tell me you suck,"Draco said cheerfully.

"Draco your hearing voices? What are they...saying to you?"Hermione said concerned.

"That Marguerite sucks pay attention Hermione,"Draco drawled. Marguerite scowled. Hermione sighed. She wasn't going to get a serious answer and she knew it.

"Did you save us Malfoy?"Harry asked curiously.

"Yes dumb ass,"Draco snapped. Harry scowled. Lupin shook his head fingers at his temple.

"I'm going to go for help, I have an idea. Stay. Here."Lupin said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder before prying the door open and leaving quickly. Lorenda looked to Link and Ron.

"It's okay Ron,Link you can let me go I don't want to hurt Draco anymore,"said Lorenda looking innocent. Ron and Link exchanged glances shrugged and let her go. Lorenda smirked marched over to Draco and punched him as hard as she could.

"Oh not the face!"squeaked Hermione. Harry glared at her.

"His face is one of the best parts."Hermione said crossing her arms. Draco let out a growl like a wild animal.

"Lorenda beat him up later we still need to find out where Jess is,"said Link. Lorenda backed off still glaring.

"Thank-you."said Draco his fingers touching his face. Oh yes, there'd be a bruise their tomorrow.

"Don't be thanking me! You tried to feed us to a manticore and you took my girlfriend to be some sacrifice and I'm going to kill you!"Snarled Link.

"Well that's pleasant. Family love and all that,"drawled Draco leaning against the wall looking drained. He held Slytherin's sword in his hands gently, almost lovingly.

"Draco please tell me about the voices,"Hermione pleaded, her fingers tracing his face gently where he had just been hit. He wined and eyed her.

"The sword talks to me."

Hermione stared at him.

"And if you survive what me and Lorenda do to you, your going to Saint Mungo's insane ward,"Link muttered.

"No seriously. Its some ancient magical crap with magical objects with minds of their own,"said Draco glaring at him.

"Did the sword tell you that?"Asked Harry uncertainly. Draco scowled.

"Its true. I've read about it,"said Hermione crossing her arms.

"What haven't you read about?"demanded Amy.

"Objects like weapons or jewelry often have intelligence and a deep magic to control, or kill, or something like that, there rather possessed in a way, some people believe by demons,"Hermione drawled.

"Demons?"Said Harry raising his eyebrows.

"Dark magic, a dark race no longer in the wizarding world, mostly,"Amy said looking bored.

"I tried summoning one once, just got some D.A.D.S."Draco said with a frown.

"Dads?"demanded Harry.

"Demons Against Drunk Summoning, they took my summoning book away and charged me five galleons,"Draco muttered with a scowl.

"Are you serious?"demanded Harry.

"Demons are real and can be summoned by dark magic, but i'm fairly certain Draco's kidding about the D.A.D.S.,"Hermione said.

"Lets hope he's kidding,"Amy muttered. Draco grinned. Harry sighed looking annoyed.

"Draco would you like to explain to us why you tried to kill us?"asked Harry.

"I didn't try to kill you. I was tricking Slytherin. Don't you trust me?"Demanded Draco glaring.

"No."said Ron.

"Trust me I'm a Malfoy."

"All the more reason not to."Muttered Ron. Draco smiled.

"Look I never planned to kill you, I was tricking Slytherin,"Draco said arms crossed. Hermione smiled.

"I knew it,"she said relieved hugging him tightly and kissed Draco on the lips softly. Draco blushed looking flustered.

"Alright enough, I want to know where Jessica is and I want to know now!"Hissed Link. Draco glanced at him nervously.

"Well you see- she kind of um...she kind of fell of the north tower,"said Draco with a nervous grin scratching his head. Link stared at him open mouthed.

"What do you mean she kind of fell of the north tower?" Link demanded fists shaking.

"It's a long story She tried to kill me. She ran at me, I disappeared and appeared behind her, she fell off and went splat. Anyone else in the mood for Fire Whiskey?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FELL OFF AND WENT SPLAT?"

"Calm down it was more of a squish,"said Draco thoughtfully. Link growled and transformed into his jackal form his teeth bared at Draco. Draco swallowed nervously.

"Look if she was seriously hurt don't you think I would be upset?"Demanded Draco. Link growled.

"Guess that's a no,"said Serenity.

"She's fine! I swear!"Draco said taking a step back. Link turned back to normal his eyes glowing yellow momentarily.

"She better be."

* * *

"Here,"Draco said standing in front of Jessica who lay on the ground un moving.

"YOU SAID SHE WAS FINE!"Link roared kneeling next to her. He shook her gently.

"Jess? Jessica? Its Link, can you hear me?"he said gently. Jess blinked slowly.

"Link?"she whispered sitting up with a groan.

"Are you alright!?"Link demanded helping her up.

"I think so,"Jessica said looking up at the tower.

"How did I survive that fall?"She squeaked.

"Your welcome,"Draco drawled.

"YOU!"Jessica snarled staring at him evilly.

"Hey I saved you, albeit I wasn't able to stop you from hitting the ground but with the powers Slytherin gave me with out a wand I was able to slow you down a lot, thus why your alive. Your welcome,"Draco said with a smirk. Jessica merely glared.

"Oh Link I'm so glad your okay! I was afraid that monster had eaten you!"Jessica cried kissing him passionately."

"Dear god-get a room!"cried Draco. Hermione stared at Draco quietly. His eyes were back to their original color, silver blue. The group turned away from Link and Jessica leaving them to their kissing. Draco sat down, Hermione sat with him.

"Hey!" The group looked up to see Lupin leading Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and Bill Weasley.

"I see red,"Draco announced. Ron elbowed him hard in the side.

"These were all the people I could get at such short notice,"said Lupin breathing hard. Charlie smiled at Ron.

"How are you Ron have you-Good Lord!?"exclaimed Charlie, catching sight of Link and Jess over Ron's shoulder.

"Is that Jess?"

"Yup. What does it matter to you anyway?"asked Draco curiously.

"Jess is an old family friend,"said Charlie.

"Ah."

How long has this been going on?"Charlie demanded.

"Ages," said Ron, rolling his eyes."

About fifteen minutes," said Draco wrinkling his nose.

"Not the er, kissing, I meant the relationship. You know what, never mind. I really don't need to know."said Charlie shaking his stared.

"Well you all better move fast to stop Slytherin or whatever it is you plan to do,"sighed Draco crossing his arms.

"I don't like the way you said that Draco,"said Hermione with a frown.

"What do you mean you all? What about you?"Asked Harry.

"I can't help you,"said Draco shaking his head.

"Of course you can, and if you chose not to I will hurt you,"snapped Lorenda.

"Wont you hurt me anyway?"Asked Draco raising a blonde eyebrow.

"He has a point,"said Rachel with a chuckle.

"Why can't you help us?"asked Charlie.

"Well first of all I'm Slythern's heir and I'm supposed to provide him a blood sacrifice in about five minutes second if I defy him I lose all those cool powers,"said Draco with a pout.

"Draco!"said Hermione scowling at him.

"What? I like my powers,"Draco muttered.

"Didn't killing the manticore count as defying him?"asked Amy raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe I dunno,"said Draco with a scowl.

"Well do you still have the powers?"asked Hermione.

"I dunno."

"Your useless!"snapped Ron angrily. Draco glared at him. Draco turned to Jessica and Link still kissing.

"Hello evil dead guy wants to kill you all! Lets do something quickly before I turn on you or something,"Snarled Draco. Link and Jessica broke apart reluctantly both glaring at Draco.

"Is it even possible to kill Slytherin in the first place?"asked Harry looking sick.

"Everything can die,"said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Is it in the prophecy?"asked Harry.

"No,"said Lupin with a sigh.

"Isn't there some stupid thing about no one can affect the prophecy unless there in it?"asked Harry raising his eyebrows remembering the prophecy he himself was a part of.

"Something like that,"said Lupin looking at Draco.

"ME? What do you expect me to do? kill him!?"Demanded Draco. Lupin nodded.

"Come on Draco,"said Hermione kissing him softly. "I believe in you,"Hermione said with a smile. Draco smiled and sighed.

"Well lets go. Better to die young than old I guess except for those of you who are already over the hill,"said Draco staring at the group. Arthur scowled. Draco led them to Slytherin common room.

"Is this where Slytherin is?"asked Amy.

"It's the best place to start,"said Draco and he opened the door. Slytherin was there waiting. In the center of the room was a giant cauldron, candles floated in a circle around Slytherin and the cauldron, a giant snake was coiled around his shoulders.

"Alright boys and girls,it's evil time,"said Draco with a slight smile.

"I take it were not going to preform the ceremony?"asked Slytherin raising an eyebrow.

"You can if you want but you might be dead before you try,"drawled Draco holding Slytherin sword at the ready. The group raised their wands. "

Your betraying me?"asked Slytherin.

"That's how it looks chief."

"That's a very foolish thing to do. Are you sure you wont reconsider? You and I could do great things together Draco, we could rule the whole world you could never get old, you could be immortal."said Slytherin eyes lit in an insane light.

"Knowing me? I'll probably be dead by the time I'm eighteen anyway,"said Draco. Slytherin stared angrily.

"What is it that makes you defy me?"Slytherin demanded.

"My friends,"said Draco firmly, and his eyes fell on Hermione. "And the love of my life,"Draco said. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks for the information I'll just kill them! Then there will be no reason for you to act against me!"said Slytherin with a dark smirk.

"I got another reason,you just piss me off,"Snarled Draco and he threw the sword at Slytherin. Slytherin did a weird movement with his hands and the sword fell in front of his feet.

"You think you could use my own sword to kill me?"asked Slytherin softly picking it up.

"I was hoping, yeah,"Draco said scratching his head.

"I tried to warn you but since you made your decision..."said Slytherin. He picked up the sword and a green whole appeared above them.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!"said Draco. "Expelliarmus!"Harry yelled, but his magic had no effect. Several other spells hit Slytherin and bounced off as if they were nothing.

"I'll just cast you out of time it's self!"Drawled Slytherin.

"WHAT! Aw SHIT!"Draco yelled as he was pulled into the green tear in the dimension and disappeared, with a flicker, the hole disappeared, the world returned to normal, except with out Draco in it.

"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM!"Yelled Hermione shaking Slytherin. Harry stared in horror at her.

"No need to threat my dear he is no longer a concern. He is no longer in time it's self. You will never see him you will make a fitting sacrifice don't worry my dear it will be over quickly..."said Slytherin, his hand gripping Hermione's throat tightly.

* * *

Deep in the Departments of Mysteries.

* * *

"There all the prophecy ball things are restored."said a wizard, showing the witch trainee the prophecies in the department of mysteries.

"There fascinating,"She said observing them and she jumped as a prophecy ball wiggled.

"Here we go,"The wizard drawled watching the prophecy ball shake. On the prophecy the writing  
**C.S.T. to S.S.  
Salazar Slytherin  
and (?)Draco Malfoy**  
was glowing and the ball was shaking furiously.

"Whats it doing?"asked the witch.

"Oh it happens all the time. When a prophecy is full filled or a bust. A prophecy usually works two ways,either something is accomplished or something failed."said the wizard.

"But that one says Salazar Slytherin,"The witch said with a swallow.

"Yes it does and Draco Malfoy? Lucius's son?"said the wizard with a frown and the ball shattered to pieces.

* * *

Salazar snapped his fingers. Everyone was frozen they couldn't move.

"Bring him back bring Draco back now!"Screamed Hermione. Before Slytherin could say a word the sword began glowing.

"What-?"

With a loud crack the sword shattered to a million pieces flying everywhere, as if it had been made of glass and had fallen to the floor. Everyone in the room was flayed with sharp jagged pieces.

"MY SWORD!"Howled Slytherin. Then Slytherin exploded, in a million tiny green pieces, but the pieces looked as if they were made of light, it glittered and sparkled and fell to the floor, turning into a thick green goop. All that was left of Salazar was the goop and the hilt of his sword.

"EW,"yelled Mel.

"What just happened?"asked Hermione now being able to move. Lupin's mouth was hanging half open.

"That was my ticket to another dimension!"snapped Marguerite.

"The prophecy was broken,"explained Lupin.

"Which means?"said Amy.

"The prophecy said Slytherin would come back to life and rule the world with Draco,his heir. When Slytherin threw Draco into that hole he broke the prophecy. There was no need for him to live anymore,"said Lupin. "

Why did the sword explode? The sword was my ticket to ruling a dimension!"said Marguerite scowling.

"And the only way to find Dumbledore, AND Draco,"said Harry. Hermione cradled the hilt shaking her head.

"I don't know why the sword exploded, maybe because it no longer served a purpose,"said Lupin.

"How are we going to get Draco back?"asked Hermione shaking her head. Lupin looked away.

"We might not be able to."he said slowly.

"We have to!"cried Hermione.

"Look what we should concentrate on now is freeing the ministry from whatever deatheaters are there,"said Lupin.

"I think all the deatheaters are in Antarctica,"said Harry.

"They wont be there long,"said Bill.

"What about the teachers? Dumbledore and Hagrid and McGonagall? And where is Sirius!?"said Harry.

"I don't know where Voldemort sent them."sighed Lupin.

"Look I know you guys are upset. But we have to concentrate on getting my job back-I mean setting the Ministry free."said Percy. Hermione burst into tears.

"No! What about Draco!?"She screamed angrily clutching the hilt of the sword tightly to her.

* * *

There were no deatheaters at the ministry, and there was no sign of Voldemort or the deatheaters anywhere in Britain.

"Maybe they had some trouble in Antarctica?"said Harry.

"Well it looks like everything is clearing up. We might be able to start Hogwarts up once we can find teachers,"said Lupin wit ha sigh.

"What about me I'm not even from your dimension!"said Marguerite shaking her head.

"I guess we will just have to send you to the Hogwarts school assuming you can do magic of course,"said Lupin.

"Well give me a stick and we will see if it works,"said Marguerite.

"Their called wands,"sighed Harry.

"What about the professors, Sirius, and Malfoy."said Ron frowning.

"I'll talk to the new minister of magic about trying to access different dimensions. I'm not saying they will figure out how but there's a chance,"said Lupin.

"Where are we all going to stay?"asked Harry.

"You all go home-Oh Harry and Hermione your welcome with us! And your friend from another dimension too!"said . Marguerite's eye twitched but she agreed. Hermione didn't want to worry her parents by telling them exactly why she would be coming home and Harry had no desire to see the Dursleys so they stayed with the Weasleys and said sad goodbyes to their friends. Hermione kept the hilt close, praying for it to open up a door, to where Draco was.  


* * *

* * *

3 Months Later.

"I can't believe were finally going back to Hogwarts,"said Rachel. The super squad and friends were reunited.

"It wont be the same with out the same teachers,"sighed Harry.

"On the bright side Snape wont be there,"said Ron with a grin. Harry smiled.

"There's always that."

"Has the Ministry made any progress on finding Draco and the others?"asked Amy.

"No."sighed Ron. Mel hugged Ron. Hermione dug into her bag and took the hilt of Slytherin's sword out.

"You still have that?"asked Amy.

"Maybe It can work like the sword did,"she mumbled, although she had tried for the last 3 months, all summer.

"I'm surprised it doesn't burn you,"snapped Amy.

"Blood..."said Hermione eyes widening in realization.

"What?"asked Harry.

"Blood! Slytherin's blood maybe it will activate it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! I'm so stupid!"said Hermione standing up with a jolt.

"Your insane!"said Serenity.

"Link catch,."said Hermione and she threw the hilt to Link. He caught it. a green hole appeared beneath them. "

I hate you."said Amy glaring at Hermione before the group fell in.

* * *

They landed in what seemed like a waste land. Not very big. About a mile each direction than...nothing. Just darkness. There was a fire going and the Hogwarts professors sat around it.

"Professors!"said Hermione.

"Sirius!"said Harry. Harry and Sirius hugged and were chatting quickly.

"Draco's not here,"said Amy looking around.

"What happened? What are you all doing here what about Slytherin!?"asked Sirius. Everyone listened as Harry re-told their story.

"So Slytherin threw Draco out of space and time?"asked Snape.

"Yeah. I'm sure we can find it, with the hilt,"said Hermione.

"No this is very different . You see were in a very special place, the lands of the lost. Which is where all lost time travelers end up. When for some reason you cant reach a certain time you end up here,"said Dumbledore.

"So Malfoy is where exactly?"asked Ron. Dumbledore frowned.

"I'm not sure such a place exists. He could be dead. Thrown into nothing, what is there beyond space and time?"said Dumbledore. Hermione gasped.

"You mean Malfoy was just thrown into nothing?"demanded Harry stomach dropping. "Like, a black hole?"He said softly. Hermione burst into tears.

"He was sucked into a hole the sword had to send him somewhere, we can save him!"Cried Hermione.

" 'Mione, it sounds like it sent him into literally nothing, he's got to be dead,"Ron said voice cracking.

"Lets just leave,"sighed McGonagall. Ron hugged Hermione tightly as she cried.

"I don't know how to work this thing!"cried Link staring at the hilt.

"How did you get us here then?"asked Jessica.

"I don't know all I did was catch it."said Link. "Then throw it up in the air and catch it."said Mel. Link threw the hilt up and tried to catch it. It grazed his hand and fell to the ground. As Link reached for it an electric green hole appeared beneath them and sucked it in. The green hole faded, in the empty land, the hilt lay silently. The group appeared crammed into a small compartment on the Hogwarts express.

"The hilt!"Link said looking down.

"You left it there!?"screamed Hermione, "That was our only way of finding Draco!"cried Hermione.

"I didn't even know how to work it, and even if I did, how do we know we could have saved Draco, he was sent to no where!"yelled Link.

" Draco's still alive I know he's still alive!"said Hermione crying.

* * *

The Hogwarts teachers had come back to the school and things were almost normal. Sirius Blacks name was cleared and a new Minister of Magic was about to be chosen.

The group stood by the lake Hermione staring into it silently. She hadn't spoken since term started, five days ago. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione Draco's gone."said Harry. Hermione winced. "and we all are going to miss him even me,"said Harry and he broke off. Standing by the tree was Draco. Or at least what looked like Draco. Harry's heart beat loudly.

"D-Draco!"cried Hermione. He stared at them with empty eyes.

"Draco how?"asked Amy. Draco gave them no answer. He reached out his hand as if waiting for someone to grab it. Hermione made a grab for it and then he disappeared and her hand was grasping thin air.

"A. . . ghost?"Harry whispered.

The end?

* * *

_I've followed this far in search of  
That glimmering light  
Clasped in the hands of a child,  
Wandering the brink of time_

I have continued searching for you  
Though I know not your name,  
Because I wanted to share  
This feeling with you

Time envelopes both love and pain,  
Until they fade away  
But I still remember them  
And always will

Though I cannot remember when,  
A whisper began echoing  
Deep within my heart,  
Fainter than drops of evening dew.

May this prayer I spin  
Weave through the darkness of the frozen stars  
And reach the skies above you,so far away

THE END

* * *

I know what your thinking! Never fear! This is merely the end of Book II, like I said I wrote this a long time ago i'm still working on it. I'm on book VI this is also the shortest book. . . hmmm.


	62. Part 3

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose,** **SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, ****sc12321****, daredude, ****Ninja Nicole****, ****cornilia243****, and emma & olivia's #1 fan for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**_This_ is my battle plan- Updates every Tuesday and/or Thursday.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did it wouldn't be seven books, it'd be seventy. :) **

I APOLOGISE for this taking SOOOO LONG, and that theres nothing on this page but me apologisieing, the chapter is COMING today! this is just an inbetween chapter, give me an hour a chapter will be up!

Yes I have all of this already all written, the reason it takes so long is I read through it for grammar and put it in correct form, post of the story is in small bunched up paragraphs and its even MORE confusing to figure out who's talking.

If you think the grammar and format stinks now you should see it before I put up a chapter!!!!

Anyway thank you for your patience, a chapter is coming, Part III in an hour(ish)

* * *

I will continue the story on this thread so no one has to search for it :) Thanks so much for the reviews!


	63. Fine Again?

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose,** **SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, ****sc12321****, daredude, ****Ninja Nicole****, ****cornilia243****, and emma & olivia's #1 fan for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**_This_ is my battle plan- Updates every Tuesday and/or Thursday.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did it wouldn't be seven books, it'd be seventy. :) **

**As Always Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

__

Nothing ever stays the same. Even if you want it to life has a way of changing so you can never ever go back. Even if you try to keep things the way they were...

"Hermione!"yelled Harry. Hermione Granger's honey brown eyes met Harry's emerald. She let ou a small groan, her head hurt.

"Were here,"Harry said softly. She stood up as the train came to a stop and she followed him off the train, and gazed at Hogwarts. In all honesty she should have already graduated, last year. However since most of the year Hogwarts had been inhabited by Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort before that, every student was required to repeat the year, so she was a seventh year; again.

"This is so stupid I can't beleive there making us repeat seventh year,"snapped Ron angrily, arms crossed.

"Well we did miss most of the year Ron, besides, this is home to me,"Harry said closing his eyes as a light september breeze blew through his black messy hair. The three aboarded a carriage, Harry patted a Thestral before entering.

"Where do you suppose the others are?"Harry asked slowly.

"Well Mel and Rachel ran off earlier but the rest of the group, man, I havent heard from them all summer,"Ron said with a puzzled sigh as the carriage began moving.

"Can you believe Cornelius Fudge got elected as minister again?"Harry said wrinkleing his nose. Hermione shrugged looking out the window with a sigh. She sat quietly as Ron and Harry chatted the whole way. Apon entering the great hall her gaze fell on Slytherin table to Amy, Link, and Jessica. Soon after Draco's dissapearance the three had avoided the rest of the group, she watched as they avoided her stare. Blaize Zabini however was more than friendly probably because he and Serenity True had become an item, he gave them a wave as they walked sat down at Gryffindor table next to Neville. and stared at the table moodily.

_You did it Draco. Slytherin is gone and there is no more dying by his hand. Hogwarts is saved and all of us are no matter how wonderful this is, I will not accept it as a trade off. . . for losing you._

She thought bitterly.

_"Herm look at the little midgets,"whispered Ron poking Hermione. The first years had entered looking scared. _

"There not midgets Ron, don't call them that,"sighed Hermione.

"Look at the new defense against the dark arts teacher she's a babe,"said Ron with a grin Mel who just sat down, hit him hard in the chest.

"Ow Mel, darling, didn't see you there,"Ron wheezed and gave her a smile, "she's nothing compared to you darling,"He said innocently. Mel crossed her arms sitting next to him eying him suspiciously. Hermione looked up at the defense against the dark arts teacher. She had long red hair and cold grey eyes. she was pale and her eyes had a haunted look about them that reminded Hermione of Sirius's eyes.

"Does she look familiar to any of you?"asked Hermione.

"No but she gives me the creeps,"offered Harry. Hermione looked up and saw a figure standing at the door. With blonde hair and blue eyes and then it dissapeared.  
Hermione shook her head. Maybe she was going crazy.

__

I miss you Draco.

* * *

_The third book:  
_  
**The Crystal of Wishes**

* * *

Hermione's eyes caught Links. His blonde hair was down to his shoulders and his ocean blue eyes stared at her strangely. Then he looked away.

"I wish they would talk to us,"sighed Hermione as she stood up as the feast ended. The group made their way towards Gryffindor common room. Hermione ducked her head as Peeves wizzed over heard throwing small round items at some unfortunate students full of a green slime.

"They are Slytherins you just can't trust them!"said Ron, arms crossed.

"What does that mean!?"Hissed Serenity walking over scowling. "Yeah,"Rachel added raising an eyebrow, arm linked with Harry's.

"Well, not you guys,"Ron said quickly. Harry kissed Rachel goodbye as they split up and she made her way to Gryffindor common room, Ron gave Serenity an apologetic smile as she followed Rachel. Mel, Ron, Hermione and harry entered Gryffindor common room saying the password (Dragon boogies) and seated themselves in front of the warm fire. Hermione slumped in her chair a sad look on her face. Mel frowned.

"Hermione don't look so sad,"said Mel softly.

"I just miss him."said Hermione quietly. No one had to ask who. They all knew.

. "We all do."said Harry slowly.

"I see him, every where, You have too. If he's gone why do we keep seeing him?"demanded Hermione. Ron bit his lip.

"I think he's a ghost 'Mione, thats why we keep seeing him and he dissapears,"Ron said softly. Hermione looked down at the floor. Harry winced rubbing his scar, and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione just get some rest,"said Harry rubbing his scar. Hermione eyed Harry alarmed.

"Whats wrong? Does your scar hurt?"she asked with worry.

. "It's nothing."said Harry. Hermione didn't look so sure.

"Really,"Harry assured her. Hermione gazed at him for a few moments before heading up to the girls dormitory. She sat on her bed in her night gown brushing her hair.

"_Hermione? Can you hear me? Hermione!" Hermione _looked up to see Draco standing by the window.

"D-draco!?"Hermione gasped standing up. He looked at her and reached out for her than dissapeared.

* * *

"WHAT! AW SHIT!"Draco said as he got sucked into a giant green electric hole. He closed his eyes Than opened them slowly. He let out a yell. He was on his back, staring up at space. millions of stars and blackness, a little old man was leaning over him. Draco stood up slowly, to see he was on a snowy ground, he looked around and realized he was on an iceburg. In the middle of space. And he could breath. . . and the temperature was warm. Draco turned towards the little old man, who gazed at him with a smile, the man was in a small suit and looked remarkably like Jasper, the old man Draco had met when he died.

"Dear Merlin the world is ruled by little ugly old men,"Draco muttered to himself. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Jasper?"Draco said curiously.

"Jasper? hmm, no. Jasper I am not,"said the old man adjusting his specatacles, scratching his white beard.

"Right.. . ."said Draco raising an eyebrow. "So, where the hell are we?"

"Nowhere!"said the old man and he chuckled to himself. Draco smacked himself in the head.

"Im stuck on an iceburg in the middle of space with this crazy old man....WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!"Yelled Draco.

"If Im crazy than why are you the one yelling at nothing?"asked the old man raising an eyebrow.

"Alright creepy old guy, whats your name?"asked Draco.

"Jason! Jasper is my twin!"said the old man.

"I would have never guessed...."muttered Draco rolling his eyes sitting down since there was nothing better to do. "So is this really out of space and time?"asked Draco.

"You betchya! five miniutes here could be five centurys from Where your from!"said Jason.

"So I'll never see my friends and family again?"asked Draco.

"Maybe when you die!"said Jason.

"Which could be soon...."sighed Draco.

"Don't look so sad sonny boy!"said The old man. Draco glared at him.

"Im stuck here on a floating ice burg in space with a crazy old guy!"Yelled Draco.

"A crazy old guy who knows how to play the harmonica!"said Jason, pulling out a harominca and began playing it, badly. Draco sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"asked Draco.

"Im not here you are,"said the old man, blowing into his harmonica. Draco sighed loudly.

"I'm dead, and this is hell."Draco muttered.

* * *

"Amy what are you doing?"asked Jessica curiously. Jessica,Link,and Amy were sitting together in Slytherin common room, at 3 Am. Amy had announced she had a brilliant plan, but it required just them in the common room to preform said brilliant plan.

"Shh,"said Amy lighting candles in a circle. Link rolled his eyes. "I'm doing a summoning spell. Dark magic. It should summon Draco,"said Amy with a smirk.

"Or some unpleasant demon,"muttered Link.

"Shut it Malfoy,"Amy snapped. She dug a book out of her bag. "Lets see we need a blood sacrafice..."said Amy.

"WHAT!?"yelled Jessica.

"Oh wait thats summoning a soul collector named Animus or something, not a person,"said Amy flipping through the pages.

"If you summon a demon don't go crying to me,"said Link crossing his arms.

"Thats the whole reason your here. We need some man power AH here it is,"said Amy and she scowled.

"What is it?"asked Jessica curiously.

"Of course the bloody spell isn't in English, dammit!"she yelled. Jessica jumped.

"Well can you read it? I want Draco back ASAP!"Yelled Jessica.

"I can try and pronounce it."said Amy.

"And you will end up summoning a demon,"said Link.

"I'll summon a demon right up your-"

"Just try the spell Amy!"said Jessica.

"EGOO VACA Draco Malfoy!"said Amy. Nothing happened.

"Oh for crying out loud let me read it,"sighed Link and he stared at the book, than at Amy. "How the hell did you get whatever you said out of this?"asked Link.

"It's hard!"said Amy crossing her arms. Link looked at it.

"I think this is a spell to summon the dead, we don't know if Draco is dead, but hell lets give it a try. I say his name where it says NAME right?"said Link.

"Dumbass, yes. Of course you do, and you think i'm stupid!."said Amy.

"_Ego voco Draco Malfoy ex Recedentia absentis. Sententia Ego cannot pervenio him Ego voco him hic moror_."said Link. A bright green light lit up the room. And inside the circle of candles a form was appearing.......

* * *

The next day Link,Jess,and Amy weren't at breakfast.

"I wonder where they are. There missing the first day of classes,"said Hermione curiously taking a bite of French Toast.

"We all have defense Against the Dark Arts first right,?"asked Ron. Hermione nodded. "Yeah with that new Professor, ,"said Hermione with interest.

"Kind of weird last name isn't it?"asked Ron.

"Well yours is Weasley."pointed out Harry. Ron scowled. They made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, happy to see much of the group. Serenity, Blaise, Mel, Rachel,Marguerite,Lorenda, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all there. Marguerite was fitting in nicely as a seventh year student. So far, than again it was their first class. She grinned at them feet planted on her .Shadows stared at all of them with her empty cold eyes.

"We all here? good."she snapped and the door magically slammed shut causeing several people to jump. "Alright. I've been notifed that for the most part you have never really had a decent defense against the dark arts teacher. So Im supposed to cram seven years of defense against the dark arts into your tiny heads,am I correct?"she asked with a scowl. Everyone stared at her. "It seems your all brain dead as well,"Shadows snapped.

"We know a lot,"Harry said with a frown. Shadows chuckled.

"Well I'm sure you have the basics, but The dark lord is out there _now_. Your not dealing with kiddy stuff anymore. To learn how to defend yourself your going to have to learn what your defending yourselves against,"said .Hermione raised her hand. "Yes?"asked .

"Are you saying your going to teach us the dark arts?"asked Hermione. smiled nastily.

"Yes. Thats exactly what im saying."Shadows hissed. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Rachel, Mel, and Serenity looked at eachother in shock. Blaise, Lorenda and Marguerite looked rather excited.

"But isn't that against the law professor?"asked Hermione slowly.

"Yes, but not a word leaves this ?"Shadows asked darkly.

"But you can't teach us that! And if you do I'm going straight to Dumbledore!"yelled Hermione standing up.A dark, cold look fell over Professor Shadows.

"I don't think you will you filthy little mudblood! I have things under control around here and your not going to ruin it for me!"hissed . The students gasped.

"You can't call her that! And you can't threaten us!"yelled Seamus

. "I sense that none of you are understanding the meassage I'm trying to send to those pea sized brain of yours, well let me make my point clearer....CRUCIO!"she yelled pointing her wand at Hermione.


	64. Lovers Walk

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose,** **SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World, and ****swimmingbabii**, ** for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**_This_ is my battle plan- Updates every Tuesday and/or Thursday.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did it wouldn't be seven books, it'd be seventy. :) **

**As Always Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I just stink at updating I'm sorry, it really doesn't take that long to edit I just suck at doing things on time.**

* * *

**Last night**

* * *

"Is it Draco!?"asked Jessica tugging on Link's sleeve. In the circle a short little black thing appeared.

"Unless Draco did a huge make over I don't think that's him,"said Amy eyes wide.

"I don't know, it certainly is annoying like Draco,"Jessica observed as the little imp like creature cursed at them waving his claws around in the air grumbling angrily. The creature was two feet tall at most, all black with big ears, bigger than a house elves 3 large claw like fingers, Small velvet black wings, almost transparent, a spikey tail, and beady yellow eyes.

"You summoned a demon! I told you, you would summon a demon, but did anyone listen to Link?"asked Link. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey genius your the one who summoned the thing! YOU SUMMONED A DEMON YOU IDIOT!"yelled Amy.

"You told me to!"Countered Link.

"Look lets just un-summon it."said Jessica impatiently crossing her arms.

"Un-summon?"asked Link eyebrows raised.

"Or what do you call it-banish it! Give me a break it's like 2:00 AM in the morning!"Jessica snapped.

"Alright lets banish it! Do you think you can handle that Link? Or are you going to mess that up to?"asked Amy.

"Hey don't make this my fault it's _your_ fault!"snapped Link ocean blue eyes livid.

"SOMEONE BANISH THE DEMON BEFORE IT ESCAPES OR WORSE EATS US!"yelled Jessica.

"That little thing? Eat us? Oh come on its kind of cute,"cooed Amy. Jessica slapped her own forehead.

"Besides it can't leave the circle of candles unless someone other than it breaks the circle, like if one of us moved a candle,"said Link in a matter of fact tone. Amy eyed the demon. The demon cursed at her jumping up and down.

"Right back at you ugly,"Amy replied to it and looked at Link,"Look for a banishing spell."

Link scowled at her angrily.

"Jessica your man is glaring at me!"said Amy tugging on Jessica's sleeve.

"Link don't glare at Amy!"Scoffed Jessica. Link glared at both of them flipping the pages of the book muttering, "My life is being controlled by woman!" Amy and Jessica giggled.

. "Just get with the banishing apple boy!"yelled Amy. Link flipped her off when neither were looking and began reading the book looking for a banishing spell.

"Guys we have to find out what type of demon this is before we banish it,"said Link finally.

"Well it's short, has huge yellow eyes, it's completely black, has wings, and a tail. You figure it out!"snapped Amy.

"Look Amy I'm really getting tired of-"

"GUYS!"yelled Jessica.

"WHAT?"both yelled. Jessica merely pointed to the circle. Amy and Link stared, the demon was no longer in the circle of candles but was jumping on the couch by the fire place babbling angrily, it growled at them flashing shiny pointy teeth. The three backed up slowly.

"I thought you said it couldn't leave the circle!?" hissed Amy.

"I didn't think it could!"cried Link and the three of them yelled as the Demon dove at them letting out a loud demonic battle cry.

* * *

Hermione fell to the ground screaming. Harry automatically raised his wand at . Shadows let out a chuckle, looking amused.

"I_ckle baby potter wants to pway_!" said in a horrible baby voice lifting her wand and pointing it at Harry breaking the spell on Hermione. Hermione lay on the floor panting, still shaking slightly. Harry stared at Shadows darkly. She seemed so familiar as if they had met. Hermione took out her wand slowly standing up. She raised it at Professor Shadows. Then Rachel,Ron,Mel,and Serenity copied this movement, and raised their wands as well. Slowly every student in the class pointed their wands at her as well.

"Oh the children want to play do they? How brave you are!"Shadows taunted them in a wicked voice. She did a swift movement with her wand a circular movement and a quick slash, she didn't say a word and nothing seemed to have effected them. Harry looked around to see what the spell had done but the wand didn't seem to have produced any magic. However Hermione's eyes grew wide and she seemed worried.

"What did you do to us!?"asked Nevile.

"I'm just making sure you wont tell anyone. Now if you all don't sit down this instant I'll kill one of you,"Shadows said in a cheerful voice, as if she were talking about Christmas. Quickly the class sat down, even Harry. It was better to wait it out and tell Dumbledore of her later.

"Now the first spell I want you to learn is the cruciatius curse. I just demonstrated it for you on the mudblood,"Shadows said nodding at Hermione. Hermione scowled darkly digging her nails into her desk.

"Now I want you to try it on each other. Most of you wont be able to preform it right. It will last but a few seconds or less. It might not do anything at all because you have to mean it. You have to enjoy it. I trust a few Slytherins in here will be able to do it."Shadows said with a broad grin. Some Slytherin students chuckled weakly but even they seemed unnerved.

"How about we do it on her,"Ron muttered under his breath.

"What was that!?"Snarled Shadows.

"Nothing professor."said Ron quickly, nervously. No one had been successful at the spell, Shadows seemed disappointed and dismissed them warning them that dire consequences would befall them if they told anyone about her ways of teaching. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mel, Serenity, Rachel, Marguerite, Lorenda, and Blaise said nothing until they made it outside, finding a clearing to speak alone.

"That woman is completely mad! She's breaking like fifty laws! We have to tell someone!"said Ron clenching his fists.

"We can't! I know that spell she preformed, the one that didn't look like it did anything. If we try to tell someone important we will start babbling like idiots and never ever be able to talk again!"said Hermione shaking her head looking worried.

"What if we write it down?"asked Harry.

"Never be able to write again,"said Hermione sadly.

"Sign language!?"cried Mel.

"Maybe that could work or you might never be able to use your arms again,"Hermione said grimly.

"Great just bloody great!"yelled Ron kicking a rock. Several students walking by to Herbology class gave him dark stares. "What are you staring at?!"Ron barked and the students walked away quickly.

"I have an idea how we can tell someone,"Harry said quietly.

"Well fill us in,"said Lorenda crossing her arms. Harry looked as if he had a bile taste in his mouth.

"We need to find Snape."said Harry reluctantly.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"yelled Ron.

"No look what if we use Occlumency!"said Harry.

"Your head will explode."sighed Hermione.

"Oh...."said Harry.

"I like my head the way it is,"Mel said alarmed.

* * *

The demon dove at them landing on Link's back and bit him hard on the shoulder, ripping skin out, blood stained the creatures teeth. Link howled and threw it off him cursing wildly.

"OH MY GOD! DIE, DIE, DIE!"yelled Jessica hitting the black thing with her book bag. The demon growled ferociously and made a jump for her.

"Oh no you don't you little-"Link cursed flicking his wrist slamming the creature into the wall with a non verbal spell.

Amy we will keep it busy you look up the banishing spell!"yelled Link.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **WE** WILL KEEP IT BUSY!?"yelled Jessica in horror but she fell silent as the demon began to charge at her again.

"BACK DEMON FROM HELL BACK!"yelled Jessica hitting it with her book bag again. The demon growled and grew eight feet tall, and muscular, it towered over them like a monster.

"GREAT YOU MADE IT BIGGER!"moaned Link.

I don't think it's in here,"Amy announced.

"IT HAS TO BE IN THERE!"cried Link as the demon threw him across the room.

"Bugger!"yelled Link and he transformed into his jackal form and attacked it, biting it in the leg as far as he could.

"Jessica I say we run,"Amy said closing the book.

"And leave my boyfriend? No way!"said Jessica crossing her girls turned as the demon bounced around the room waving the leg Link was still biting frantically Bellowing in a loud voice. Students from the common rooms were peaking in the room but none of them dared enter.

"You bunch of cowards!"Amy yelled as the students who had come down to see what the racket was retreated back to their dormitories. Link let out a whimper as the demon successfully threw him off his leg, it growled, growing bigger until it's head nearly hit the ceiling and grabbed Jessica and Amy throwing them like rag dolls into the wall, and that's when Severus Snape entered Slytherin common room to find a giant demon attacking three of his students.

"Of course its a demon. Its always a demon. I knew I should have been head of Hufflepuff. They summon bunnies, and butterflies,"Snape snapped scornfully under his breath, he muttered a quick spell in Latin and the demon disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, and brought Link, Jessica, and Amy to the hospital wing. Then he brought the students to the hospital wing wondering how on earth the demon had appeared? Had they foolishly summoned it for kicks or were they trying to summon something else...or _someone_? He knew they still mourned for Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't dead. He had a habit of showing up in the halls but only for a few minutes before he disappeared. He was trying to break into their time, or maybe even dimension. Wherever he was, he still existed, and constantly tried to get into this existence- and failed.

* * *

**Some where far far away**

* * *

"I'm bored,"sighed Draco scowling arms crossed sitting on the ground next to the short old man who was peering out into the space like abyss. The old man cackled. "And I'm stuck with a crazy old man named Jason,"Draco added. Jason seemed to agree. Draco stood up and walked around the ice burg. It wasn't that big, it could probably fit in the Malfoy sitting room. Draco frowned, suddenly he wasn't on the ice burg, he was at Hogwarts, and the group were in front of him. Harry, Ron, everyone and Hermione. Draco reached out his hand to Hermione. She went to grab his hand but then she disappeared, Draco was back on the ice burg.

"Where are they! They were just here!"cried Draco.

"Who?"said the old man in a sing song voice.

"My friends! They were just there! I saw them!"said Draco.

"Yes you saw them but they are not here and they saw you but your not there!"Jason said chuckling to himself as if amused. Draco glared at him darkly.

"Explain to me what just happened!"yelled Draco.

"Every humans soul is connected to every other humans soul by an invisible string. If you care for someone and they care for you those strings are sensitive and sometimes you can reach out to them and they can reach out to you. Its as if the creator attached everyone by invisible strings sensitive to the slightest vibrations. That is all. They are reaching out to you,"said the old man laughing.

"Can...they bring me home?"asked Draco.

"I'm Afraid not,"Jason said almost in a serous voice.

"Is there anyway to get home?"asked Draco angrily.

"Oh yes,"said the old man.

"Tell me!"cried Draco angrily.

"No. You don't want to know so I wont tell you,"said the old man crossing his arms, sticking his nose in the air.

"I want to know you crazy old loon!"cried Draco frustrated.

"No you don't."replied the old man.

"Look you don't even know me! I want to go home!"Yelled Draco.

"I know who you are. You are a crazy old man stuck on an ice burg! And I'M Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, heir to Salazar Slytherin, Lover to Hermione Granger. I'm tortured by guilt of dishonoring my family,I am left handed, and I care for my friends deeply, and I love cherries!"said the old man. Draco gaped at him open mouthed.

"Look I don't know how you know all that about me but your the crazy old man Jason, so please show me how to get home,"said Draco trying not to loose his temper.

"You don't need me to show you how to get home,"said the old man.

"JUST BRING ME HOME!"yelled Draco. The old man started laughing.

"You know how to get home! You will bring yourself home when your ready!"said the old man and he disappeared. Draco was all alone on the floating ice burg in the middle of no where. Draco swore loudly.

"I WILL KILL THAT MAN."Howled Draco sitting down and staring at the black abyss.

* * *

It was dinner and still no sign of Link,Amy, and Jessica. Blaise told the group that they had been attacked by a demon. Serenity held onto his arm tightly, and after dinner the group went to the hospital wing to see if it were true.

"I told you I'm fine!"Link yelled at madam Pomfrey as the group walked in.

"Your staying ! Now drink your medicine!" they heard Madam Pomfrey screech.

"I don't need it!"Yelled Link.

"What is it with Malfoys and not taking medicine!?"yelled Madam Pomfrey throwing her hands in the air and turned and stared at the group as if daring them to speak.

"Erm...hi. We came for a visit."said Harry slowly.

"Five minutes that's IT!"snapped Madam Pomfrey shoving a spoon full of green goop into Link's mouth. Link gagged and she left swiftly.

"Alright so what happened?"asked Ron sitting by Amy looking amused.

"Link wanted to summon Draco. I told him it was a bad idea but he wouldn't listen and he summoned a demon,"Stated Amy.

"WHAT?"Link howled standing up eyes reduced to slits. "YOU LIAR! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!"yelled Link.

"But you were the one who summoned it,"pointed out Amy.

"Look it doesn't matter!"Jessica snapped. The two still glared at each other, if looks could kill both Amy and Link would have killed the other.

"So you guys are okay?"asked Hermione.

"Not that it's any of your business mudblood,but yes,"said Jessica arms crossed. Hermione recoiled. Jessica seemed to have a total change in her personality, Hermione didn't like it, not at all.

"Come on guys, lets go."said Hermione they turned to leave but Draco was standing in the doorway. Hermione sighed and waited for him to fade away. He always did, like a ghost. Maybe he was a ghost. Draco was wearing a long black cloak and under it was a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Hermione frowned, she had never seen him wear muggle clothes. His silver blue eyes sparkled mischievously and he walked towards them.

__

He's going to disappear any minute never get to touch.

Hermione thought bitterly to herself. Everyone was silent, you could hear a pin drop. Draco usually faded before this. Draco's hand caressed Hermione's cheek. She gasped. He had never been able to touch her before.

"Did you miss me?"Draco asked softly and he kissed Hermione passionately.

* * *

Draco looked at the edge of the ice burg.

"If I'm ever going to get off this thing., this looks like the only way."Draco muttered to himself. He could die, been there, done that, it wasn't so bad.

"Here goes nothing,"Draco said and he jumped off the floating ice burg into the depths of space. Everything went black. He didn't know how long it had been, Draco was laying on something hard. Slowly Draco opened his eyes. He looked up to a starry sky, no- it was the ceiling. In the Great Hall. Draco stood up slowly looking around. Several students stared and whispered.

"Malfoy?"said Gregory Goyle walking up to him in amazement. Draco gave him a smile that would bring demons to their knees.

"Goyle, got a pair of clothing?"Draco asked. The two went to the boys dormitory in Slytherin common room. Goyle dug through some of his old clothing, in their dormitory, looking for something small that Draco would fit into. Goyle tossed him a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Draco jumped on his old bed and pulled the satin green curtains around him and changed. When he stepped out Goyle stared at him dumbly.

"Hello to you to,"said Draco finally.

"I thought you were cast out of space and time!?"Goyle said amazed.

"Did you really?"Asked Draco with a smirk.

"How did you come back?"asked Goyle. Draco paused.

"Honestly? I have no bloody idea. I jumped off an ice burg. Anyway see you later,"said Draco and he headed out to find his friends. More importantly Hermione. He couldn't find any of them _anywhere_. He _did _run into Dumbledore however and nearly gave him a heart attack. Dumbledore promised him he would notify his parents and the ministry that he was back after questioning Draco in his office for two hours. Muttering, finally free Draco made his way to the hospital wing, the only place he hadn't looked prior to his abduction. Draco found them all in the hospital wing. He leaned against the door watching them amused. Everyone stared at him as if expecting him to vanish. He wondered why they were all in the hospital wing and why Link, Amy, and Jessica were in hospital beds. Draco slowly walked over to Hermione.

"Did you miss me?"He asked caressing her face and he kissed her.

"OH GROSS! DEAR GOD MY EYES ARE BURNING!"cried Jessica. Amy had gone a shade of red and she looked furious. Draco broke apart from Hermione grinning.

"Malfoy. .. how?"Ron said with lack of better words. Draco sat on an empty hospital bed pulling Hermione onto his lap wrapping his arms around her. Hermione seemed amazed as if she were dreaming that it was to good to be true.

"Long story, why are you three in hospital beds?"Draco asked fingers trailing through Hermione's thick bushy hair.

"It's a long story,"Amy countered sarcastically. Draco scowled.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened!"Snapped Draco.

Once Draco was done explaining they all stared at him

"What?"Draco demanded.

"It sounds kind of crazy,"said Harry scratching his head.

"It is kind of crazy,"said Draco.

"So how long are you guys stuck in the hospital?"asked Draco changing the subject.

"Ask the insane nurse!"snapped Link. Draco chuckled.

"So what exactly happened to you guys?"

Amy explained the demon situation. Draco merely laughed.

"So what have I missed? Amy finally stopped drooling over me? Weasley and Mel get married yet? Krum shave his one eyebrow?"asked Draco. Amy threw a glass bottle at Draco's head that he barely dodged.

"Well she still has that temper,"Harry offered.

"You know whats up? Our defense against the dark arts teacher is-"started Ron but Hermione kicked him.

"Oww!"he moaned.

"RONNIE!"Cried Mel, "I'll kiss it better!" Mel began kissing Ron on the lips and the two began making out.

"I really don't need to see that- maybe do that,"Draco said wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione, "but definitely not see THAT,"Draco muttered.

"Gives you ideas huh Link?"asked Jess batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yep! Keep Hermione away from my stomach,"said Link. Jess scowled. Once Mel and Ron broke apart Ron glared at Hermione.

"Why did you do that!?"asked Ron.

"Because of the you-know-what did,"said Hermione.

"That's our defense against the dark arts teacher,"Rachel informed Draco.

"What did she do?"asked Jessica.

"We can't say, but you all will see the next class you have with her,"said Hermione.

"Why can't you tell us?"asked Link.

" We can't tell you why we can't tell you,"muttered Harry.

"That's really helpful,"snapped Draco.

"So I bet everyone freaked when they saw you Draco,"said Link with a grin.

"Not many know I'm back, I plan to make a scene at breakfast tomorrow,"Draco announced with a devious grin. They laughed. It felt good to laugh. And it felt good to have Draco back. Hermione smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back.

"Anyway, I'm going to go for a walk on the grounds,"Draco said standing up. "Come with me 'Mione,"Draco said softly. Hermione smiled and the two left quickly. Draco wrapped his arm around her as the two walked out of Hogwarts, down the path, a warm September breeze blew past them gently and the two looked up at the star filled night.

"How beautiful,"Hermione said gazing up at the stars. Draco was looking at Hermione.

"Beyond beautiful,"he said softly. Hermione's honey brown eyes met his silver. She hugged him tightly, as tears threatened to spill.

"I thought I had lost you,"she whispered softly, holding him tightly, still not sure if this was real, never wanting to let him go. It felt so good to hear his voice, to touch, even to smell him, he still smelled the same some cologne like spices, pine, and blood, so bitter sweet.

"I'll never leave you Hermione,"Draco said gently, kissing her tears away, pushing her hair back gently. "For me it felt like a half an hour. . . for you its been so long. This isn't the first time I've left and it seems like I'll never come back, I hope its the last. Your my everything Hermione, I'm never going to leave you,"Draco said softly kissing her gently, as the stars glittered high above.


	65. Shadows is a HAG

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose,** **SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,****swimmingbabii**,**Rebecca,****Nicconicco****,****vanquishluver****,****TillTheLastRoseDies****,****SlytherinPrincessVu****, and Alicia** **for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**WHY I'VE BEEN GONE:**

**Pc crashed, it was HORRIBLE! I lost ALL my files, everything, and since this was all prewritten and I only read through it and tweak it- I couldn't update! I wrote it all in my profile- so if I go M.I.A. check there! But I finally got all the files back, things should be normal now in theory and really, now that the PC is running with my files up:**

**_This_ is my battle plan- Updates every Tuesday and/or Thursday.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, If I did it wouldn't be seven books, it'd be seventy. :) **

**As Always Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I think someone had interesting ideas about Shadow but I forget who I just know there close. Arrrrr.**

**Thats my pirate Arrrr. **

**Draco would make an excellent pirate! Arrr.**

**...Sugar is bad.**

* * *

It was breakfast the next day. Link,Jessica,and Amy were back at the Slytherin table. Draco hadn't arrived yet. Jessica was shooting death glares at Hermione.

"What is it they have against me?"asked Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know I would say they were jealous of your hair but look at it..."said Mel with a frown.

"What do you mean by that!?"asked Hermione.

"Nothing!"said Mel quickly adverting her eyes to Ron. "Ronnie kiss me!"She demanded. The doors opened and Draco walked in head held high, raising an eyebrow as people stared at him and the whole hall fell silent. "Don't look so glad to see me."said Draco with a smirk. He sat next to Amy grinning as the whole hall erupted in whispers. He stared at the new teacher.

She was hot, what more could he say but she was giving him a death glare. Draco looked away from the professor. Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I can't believe you still like that mudblood,"hissed Jessica.

"If I recall you used to think it was cute and you were happy for her!"said Draco raising his eyebrows.

"Well that changed,"snapped Jessica. Draco turned towards Amy.

"Amy you brainwashed another one!"

Amy grinned.

"Amy didn't brainwash me!"snapped Jessica.

"Whatever,"said Draco stabbing his pancakes with a fork. Jessica glared at him.

* * *

The day trickled by at a slow pace, first potions in which Draco had amazing fun using Harry's head as a target for slug shells and bat wings, then Transfiguration in which Draco attempted to turn Hermione's breasts bigger got himself a detention, and then Herbology where Draco fell asleep through most of it, and the last class, Divination Draco made predictions of Trelawny's impending doom and made the poor woman faint. Not to mention people kept staring at him and whispering, then again it wasn't everyday someone thought dead or missing came back, though in his case he thought they would be used to it. Fortunately for Draco, there was no defense against the dark arts that day.

At the end of the day the group sat by the lake under a willow tree, enjoying the September breeze.  
Marguerite sat across from Draco eyes reduced to slits.

"You still ow me a dimension Malfoy,"stated Marguerite arms crossed. Draco looked at her very seriously, and softly whispered:

"Get over it." With that Draco laid on his back gazing up at the sky. Marguerite glared darkly.

"I wonder what Professor. Shadows did?"said Link eying the part of the group who had the misfortune of her class.

"Well if these bozos would tell us, I mean it wasn't our fault we summoned a demon,"said Amy glaring at Hermione. "

We can't or we will be seriously injured,"said Hermione.

"I take it it's a spell she cast on you then?"asked Jessica. Hermione nodded.

"I think I like her,"said Jessica. Harry gasped.

"What?"demanded Hermione glancing at him. Harry didn't say anything he pointed to the sky. In unison the group looked up to see the ugly, green dark mark. It was a decent distance away, barely visible, a few miles away.

"Voldemort back in buisness is he?"said Draco not moving.

"Looks like it,"sighed Harry.

"Now that Slytherin is gone he can have back is place of glory,"said Ron shaking his head.

"Hush,"said Hermione growing pale.

"What?"asked Harry. Hermione nodded behind Harry. Professor. Shadows was marching towards them.

"What does that hag want?"hissed Mel underneath her breath.

"All of you detention!"she barked.

"What for?"Asked Link staring at her, but her eyes were on Draco. She had suddenly gone very pale, her dark eyes livid. Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"You!"she hissed.

"Do I know you?"asked Draco. She didn't say anything but stared at him with hatred.

"Professor we didn't do anything you can't give us detention for no reason,"said Hermione patiently as if talking to a two year old.

"Fine. Granger detention for being a mudblood, The rest of you detention because I SAID SO! NOW ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!"she yelled. Several birds from with in the trees screeched and flew off. Ron sulked, he wished he had wings so he could fly away from the crazed defense against the dark arts teacher as well. They reluctantly followed her to her office. She locked the door. Draco seemed lost in thought and was staring at the wall. She preformed the same spell on them as she had done to the class when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mel, Rachel, Serenity, Lorenda, Marguerite, and Blaise had gone.

"What was that?"asked Jessica.

"A spell to make sure you wont tell anyone,"she said.

"Tell anyone what?"asked Link raising his eyebrows.

"About what I'm about to do,"she said coldly."

Come on what have we done to you!"Yelled Rachel

"More than you think! It's time for revenge!"she hissed coldly looking at them hungrily, a crazed haunted look upon her eyes.

* * *

Sirius sighed and looked at the sky. He had been cleared yesterday. He was a free man. He had to visit Harry soon. He would travel to Hogwarts, deliver the good news. He just needed to rest. He saw the dark mark in the sky. This couldn't be good. He apparated to it. There were a lot of dead wizards. There were no signs of deatheaters. He started kicking around the dead bodies hoping to find someone alive. One groaned. It was a girl. It was impossible to make out who she was. She was mangled and bloody. Biting his lip, Sirius picked her up gently and apparated to Grimwald place. Hopefully he could save her.

* * *

Professor Shadows raised her wand.

"I'm not taking this. I don't care if she's a professor!"snapped Amy taking out her wand and pointing it at Professor Shadows.

"Why you little- You really think you can fight me!?"she said. Before either could say another word there was a soft pounding on the door. The professor rolled her eyes and opened the door. "What do you want Kayla!"snapped Professor Shadows. A girl with Red hair with silver and black highlights stepped in.

"Just returning My essay professor,"She said and handed some parchment to the professor. She stared at all of them curiously.

"Thanks. Now go!"she snapped. Kayla raised her eyebrows and left giving the group one last glance. Professor Shadows shut the door with a snap. Forgetting to lock it.

"You know professor there is, lets see there is thirteen of us-" "Ten,"corrected Harry. Draco glared. "Where the hell is Lorenda and Blaise?"Draco snapped looking at all of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, himself, Amy, Jessica, Mel, Rachel, Serenity, Marguerite, and Link. Harry shrugged.

"Well There is TEN of us according to the gay guy and one of you. Do you really want to try any spells on us?"asked Draco.

"IM NOT GAY!"

"Stuff it Potter."

There was another knock on the door. Professor Shadows looked like she was going to blow. This time a middle aged man entered. He had messy black/grey hair and stone cold grey eyes.

"We need you now The ministry is-"he said then noticed the group and stopped short.

"Shut up you fool!"cried Professor. Shadows.

"Do tell. Keep going,"said Draco.

"Interesting,"The man said looking at them. "And you?"he said looking at Professor Shadows.

"Yes. Now what do you want?"she snapped.

"You know you cant-"he said and stopped.

"What the hell are you two talking about!?"Yelled Mel.

"None of your business! Now get out of my sight!"she snapped. They left quickly, any reason to leave was a good reason for them, as Draco reached the door the man touched his shoulder. Draco stared at the man and stared at his shoulder. He put it out of his mind and left. Once they were all out Shadows slammed the door in their faces. Ron took out an extendable ear and they listened at the door to see what those two were up to.

* * *

_I had never believed in fate. I'm not even sure if I do now. But fate seems to believe in me. There are so many wrong turns in my life. If my demons don't get me while I dream,Real ones get me while i"m awake. Life of the adventurer some ask. More like the murderer. I thought I was going to die out there. I wanted to die out there. But something or someone had other plans for me. What those plans are I don't know. It all started when I woke up in a strange house that wasn't one I recognized. I tried to get up but found I was to weak. In the process I let out a cry of pain. Thats when a strange man ran in. I knew the man. Sirius Black. But what was I doing in his house?_

Sirius looked at the girl. He could now see her features. She was young. He guessed no older than Harry. She had medium length black hair. The tips were green. She was lean with a built up curvy body, she had tanned skin, and gray eyes.

"You okay? You almost died,"said Sirius walking over to her. She stared at him.

"You...saved me?"she asked slowly. Sirius nodded. "Why?"

"Well I saw the dark mark in the sky. I went there looking for survivors and I found you. I couldn't just leave you there,"said Sirius. "Thank-you."she said, hesitantly.

"Were you attacked by deatheaters?"asked Sirius. The girl looked thoughtful.

"The dark lord,"She replied.

"And still alive? Man thats got to be a miracle,"said Sirius with a grin. The girl said nothing, and awkward silence took over.

"Well I'll just leave now,"she said attempting to stand up but she failed.

"No you cant. You have a broken leg,broken ribs, and your covered in deep cuts and bruises. Your not going anywhere for a while,"said Sirius.

"You can't keep me here!"she spat coldly.

"Fine leave. That is if you can,"said Sirius. After several minutes the girl gave up and she stared at Sirius looking annoyed.

"Whats your name kid?"asked Sirius.

"Aurora Valentine,"she said.

"Valentine eh? Now why does that sound familiar?"he muttered to himself.

"I can't imagine,"she said innocently staring at a book on the floor.

"Why are you helping me?"she asked.

"Because you need it,"He said.

"Yes but-You don't even know me! How can you trust me?"she asked.

"'I'm a trusting guy,"said Sirius. Aurora stared at him in disbelief.

"Get some rest Aurora. I don't know your story but I can tell you haven't seen much kindness in awhile. I don't want anything from you if thats what your thinking. I'm just here to help."He said and left the room. Aurora paused. As she drifted to sleep she couldn't help but wonder, _did the sheep know it was nursing the wolf back to health?_

* * *

"What did you do to him?"they heard professor. Shadows ask.

"To who my dear?"said the middle aged man.

"Lucius's boy."replied professor. Shadows.

"Oh that well I-"

"What are you all doing?"said a cold voice. McGonagall was standing over them glaring.

"Dammit! Thanks to you you old bag we didn't hear anything!"snapped Draco. McGonagall stared at Draco angrily.

"Thats just Draco's way of saying were sorry professor, please don't give us detention. We were just having some fun."said Hermione innocently.

"All of you detention! You shouldn't be spying on teachers!"she yelled grabbing The extendable ear.

"But professor she's-"started Harry but Rachel stomped on his foot.

"AUGH"yelled Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"asked McGonagall eyebrows raised.

"She's lovely."said Harry weakly.

"Whens our detention?"asked Amy.

"Friday at 8, transfiguration room,"she said and swiftly walked down the hall.

"Note to self,send McGonagall cursed glasses for Christmas."Muttered Draco.

* * *


	66. Shadows Flight

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose,** **SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,****swimmingbabii**,**Rebecca,****Nicconicco****,****vanquishluver****,****TillTheLastRoseDies****,****SlytherinPrincessVu****,Alicia, and -Mask of ice-, ****for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**My apologies! I just fail at updating! I could give you a long drawn out excuse but it all comes down to I just suck. lol! I'm studying for evil finals of hell (and doom) but I get out of school May 13th. Then we can expect updates regularly! (At least once a week) Until then well-we'll see what happens! .**

* * *

"She's just doing her job,"said Hermione with a sigh. Draco glared at her his eyes narrowing but said nothing. An awkward silence fell over them.

"I- uh I'm going to go find Blaise,"said Serenity and she walked away from them quickly eager to get away from the tension. She found him in the library. He looked up and smiled.

"Well if it isn't True. Must you always where pink?"he sighed. Serenity was in her pink robes today. The same robes she had been in when she first met the group.

"Blaise things are getting weird around here,"she said sitting across from him looking thoughtful.

"Weirder than usual?"He asked.

"Yeah is hiding something and I'm going to find out what. I just don't know how,"Serenity said determined.

"Well your a memory reader right? Read her memory,"said Blaise flipping a page of his book.

"It's not that simple Blaise. I can't just make myself read her memory. It doesn't work like that. Mel and I were the un-lucky ones. We can't make our powers work like Rachel and Jessica. To tell you the truth I can't remember the last time I read someones memory or the last time Mel got a vision,"said shrugged. "What are you doing anyway?".

"Doing an essay for professor Shadows. Merlin I hate her,"said Blaise.

"Who doesn't!? and with that spell no one can say a word of what she's doing,"said Serenity seething with anger.

"If only we could have blocked it some how,or if someone was immune to spells,"said Blaise. Serenity paused.

"Immune to spells?"repeated Serenity.

"Yeah Merlin was you know, he could-"

"BLAISE! YOUR A GENIUS!"yelled Serenity jumping up. Blaise looked at her wide eyed.

"I am? I mean of course I am! Heh... so why am I a genius?"

"Thanks! I'll talk to you later bye!"said Serenity kissing him on the cheek and she ran down the hall.

"Women,"Blaise muttered rolling his eyes.

Serenity ran down the halls searching for the group she found them outside by the lake, Lorenda was with them poking at the giant squid with a stick.

"Guys!"she yelled.

"Serenity?"said Draco raising an eyebrow.

"I figured out a way we can tell someone about !"said Serenity.

"You mean with out getting hurt?"asked Hermione. Serenity nodded and looked at Link.

"Your immune to spells from wands!"Serenity said triumphantly.

"Most spells. Immune to most spells by wands, so what?"asked Link.

"Well that spell she did was used with a wand! That means the spell has no effect on Link!"said Serenity. Harry looked at Link.

"Why didn't you think of that!"cried Harry. Link shrugged.

"Come on Link. Lets go tell Dumbledore."said Harry.

"You guys go with out me."said Draco quickly. They all stared at him.

"Old people creep me out,"Draco lied. The group left save Hermione so sat next to him, under a tree. The two stared at the giant lake.

"Old people creep you out?"she said raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, no. I just wanted to stay here,"Draco said looking thoughtful. It wasn't often those silver blue eyes held no mischief. Draco wasn't up to something and held no sarcasm in his voice, it was times like these that worried her.

"So much has happened sense we started dating,"Hermione said slowly leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know I'd hate to see what it would be like if we got married,"said Draco.

"Draco do you still love me?"asked Hermione. Draco looked startled and looked at her.

"Hermione you twit. You know I do,"Draco said rolling his eyes. Hermione laughed.

"Just checking." Draco began playing with her hair twirling his fingers in her bushy curls.

"The past two years have been nuts,"sighed Hermione.

"Mm,"Draco agreed looking off into the distance thoughtful again.

"What are you thinking about Draco?"

"This is our last year at Hogwarts,"Draco said hesitantly.

"Yeah. It seems crazy doesn't it?"asked Hermione. She stared into Draco's eyes."What are we going to do after we leave Hogwarts?"

"Well I don't know about your plans, but my plan is to have Potter kill Voldemort than rule the wizarding world myself. Then I'll make all the girls my sex 't matter what they look like if their female and mostly human its good enough,"he said. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "But you will be my special sex slave. Along with Jessica and Amy,"Draco added with a grin.

"Your a pig."said Hermione shoving him.

"I'm a Malfoy,"He said with a grin.

* * *

"I don't like the idea of that mudblood alone with Draco."snapped Amy.

"He's a big boy He can take care of himself,"said Link.

"Link shut up before I-"

"Before you what?"

Break it up you two!"snapped Rachel, "Besides their dating, get over it,"Rachel muttered.

"Does anyone know the password?"asked Harry. Everyone fell silent.

"Oh bloody brilliant,"Ron cussed.

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum,"drawled Jessica and it opened.

"How did you know that?"asked Harry.

"I told Dumbledore we needed to see him,"said Jessica simply walking up the stairs leaving the others looking confused. "Mind reader. Asked him what the password was you ding-bats now come on,"Jessica called. The group advanced up the staircase and into the office where Dumbledore sat waiting for them digging through a bowl of candy.

* * *

Aurora opened her eyes. A bowl of chicken soup was sitting next to her. She couldn't help it she smiled and shook her head.

"Your something Sirius Black,"she whispered her voice hoarse.

The door opened, but to her surprise Sirius didn't come in. It was another man. A man with graying hair and shabby clothes.

"Who are you?"Aurora asked.

"Remus Lupin nice to meet yo,"said Lupin smiling kindly.

"Aurora."she said shaking his hand.

"You were talking in your sleep,"said Lupin quietly as she began to eat. She looked up at him.

"What did I say?"she asked.

"Something about a crystal. A crystal that full-filled wishes,"said Remus frowning.

* * *

"Hello Professor. Link needs to tell you something about . Go on Link,"said Jessica. Link glared and than sighed.

"Yes?"He asked.

"Well she's-" started Link but the door flew open and the girl from earlier, Kayla, stepped in her red hair in odd angles and next to her was another girl who they didn't know. She had medium length brown hair with red highlights. Her eyes were chocolate brown.

"Yes?"asked Dumbledore.

"Professor we were attacked by Blaise Zabini and what are there names there really big and slow,"said Kayla.

"Crabbe and Goyle."said the girl with her.

"Yes them,"said Kayla.

"Why did they attack you?"asked Dumbledore.

"Because there Slytherins,"said Kayla. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes Harry noticed.

"HEY I'm a Slytherin!"cried the girl next to her.

"Sorry Jessica,"said Kayla.

"Whoa another Jessica?"said Link. "

This is a big school."Pointed out Rachel

. "I told you call me Jessie!"said Jessie.

"Well You two, I suggest you attack them back,"said Dumbledore with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Jessie and Kayla smirked.

"Okay!"they said and bolted out as fast as they had come in.

"Well now that that's over, Link tell him."said Amy. "Well is-"

"Is what?"asked a cold voice, walked in glaring. Link glared at her.

"Is an evil Bitch who uses the unforgivable curses on her students and forces students to learn the dark arts. She also put a spell on her students that prevents them from telling the truth to anyone, if they try they are seriously injured. The only reason I can tell the truth is I have an immunity to most spells cast by wands,"said Link. Dumbledore and were both staring at them. Dumbledore in interest and shock and Shadows in horror. Dumbledore's gaze fell on Shadows.

"Is this true?".

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat together closely.

"I wonder when they will be back?"Hermione asked. Draco shrugged. Hermione stood up and looked at the deep lake below her.

"its so beautif-" There was a sharp shove behind her and she fell head first into the lake with a scream. When she came back to the surface Draco was laughing. "

"Very funny!"She said and she grabbed his leg and pulled him in. Hermione began laughing. Draco splashed her. She splashed him and he dunked her under water.  
She came up and kissed Draco. She smiled at him. Then she frowned. Things had gotten suddenly _dark._ The sky was blackening by the second.

"It can't be dark already it's only three in the afternoon!"said Hermione, shes swam closer to Draco as it grew darker. It was so dark she couldn't see anything. She held Draco's hand tightly.

"Whats going on?"she whispered.

"Hermione, how in the name of Merlin's beard would I know if you didn't? I have no idea,"Draco said pulling her closer. "This way we can do things that no one can see,"Draco said with a grin Hermione couldn't see.

"No come on, this isn't natural, lets find our way back to land."said Hermione.

"'Mione I can't see land. I can't see anything."said Draco.

"Take out your wand and cast a spell."suggested Hermione.

"Wouldn't you rather play naked Marco polo?"

"Draco!"

"Alright alright-"

But suddenly there was light, it was blinding pure white light. Draco yelled covering his eyes Hermione grimaced burying her head in his chest which through all his talk was still light faded and the two looked around, the sun was shining lazily, birds were chirping. No darkness no blinding light. Just the sun's golden rays hitting them through tree branches.

"Now that was freaky,"said Hermione.

"Tell me about it What the hell was-" Draco never finished a strange look appeared on his face then he sunk down under water with alarming his hand ripping from Hermione's.

"Draco!?"cried Hermione. She waited for him to come up but he didn't.

"Come on Draco this isn't funny!"cried Hermione. she felt something rap around her foot.

"Draco stop-"she said and looked down. A blue tentacle was holding on to her foot. She screamed loudly as she got pulled down.

* * *

"What are we going to do to him?"asked Kayla searching for Blaise.

"Something evil something he will never forget!"said Jessie. Kayla smiled evilly.

"I have an idea. Stay,"she whispered and she ran off.

"What am I a dog?"asked Jessie blinking but she waited. Kayla came back with a bottle of blue goo. There was a label on it that read:**WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES** then below in tiny print,**caution: can have side effects such as,paranoia of cats,small dogs,ferrets,rabbits,rats,owls and other small animals. also if to much is used might have temporary amnesia.** **Not to be used on small children. Is frowned upon to be used on old ladies. Unless there ding bats.**

"What is that stuff?"asked Jessie.

"Something I got from Fred and George Weasley. They've opened up a shot you know. It's a classic."said Kayla.

"What does it do?"asked Jessie grinning. Kayla told her quickly they both grinned evilly and went to put there plan in action

"How much should we use?"asked Kayla.

"All of it!"said Jessie spying there prey in the great hall eating a late lunch.

"We don't want to cause him temporary amnesia,"said Kayla.

"And why not,did you forget he had a nest of angry wasps chase after us?"

"Well we want him to remember this don't we?"

"Alright you have a point. So what do we do make him drink this?"asked Jessie. Kayla nodded.

She poured the liquid green goo it into a glass of pumpkin juice, remarkably it began to melt and left no odor or color to prove something other than pumpkin juice resided in the cup. The two walked over to Blaise.

"Hey Blaise great joke! how about a toast?"said Kayla. Blaise smiled and took the glass with the goo in it. They both grabbed glasses of real pumpkin juice. They all drank. Blaise dropped the glass. He screamed as if seeing some terrifying monster no one else could. Everyone in the hall began to stare. With out a word Blaise ran out of the hall still screaming.

"I guess it worked?"said Jessie raising an eyebrow.

All of a sudden the hall grew dark. So dark that no one could see anything even Blaise's screams stopped, though that could mean he had ran so far away they couldn't hear him anymore.

"Whats going on?"Kayla asked. Muttering went on through out the hall. Professor Flitwick's voice rang out to tell them to remain calm and silent and to stay in their seats. Then there was a blinding light so blinding they had to shield their closed eyes. Then everything was back to normal. Jessie shook her head.

"Kayla I'm going to ask about this, I'll see you later,"Jessie said worried. "Later,"said Kayla and she went in the other direction, in search for Blaise to torment more.

* * *

"Professor, of course it's not true! Are you going to believe a bunch of ignorant children over me? You have known me for years!"said Shadows a small smile playing on her lips.

"I have never known these young adults to lie,"Dumbledore stated.

"Now I think I should owl the ministry and we will see what they do with you." Shadows let out a hissing sound and stared at the group with fury. She cursed loudly and her form began to change causing them all to jump back. Her bones began to shrink her hair became black and stringy, her nails became longer, her skin grew pale, her sunken eyes stayed the same. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in front of them.

The group recoiled like she had emitted an electric shock. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Dumbledore. As The group began to draw their wands it got dark. They heard Bellatrix laughing softly.

"Whats going-?" yelled Harry but he was interrupted. A blinding light burned his eyes he closed them tightly covering his eyes. It stopped. He opened his eyes seeing spots, he focused on Bellatrix who was laughing loudly and crazily.

"It's begun! The crystal has been found Dumbledore! There is no stopping us now!"she screeched then began to change once again she got smaller and began to grow feathers. She had turned into a black owl and flew out the window.

"Bugger!"Ron yelled shooting a spell after her that missed horribly.

"What the hell was that about?"asked Link. Dumbledore sat down stroking his chin.

"Whats the crystal?"asked Harry.

"Nothing any of you need to be concerned about. The only thing I want any of you to be thinking about this year is N.E.W.T.s"said Dumbledore.

"But professor!"cried Jessica. "

It's nothing to worry about. Now I need to get a new defense against the dark arts teacher, that's a shame."

The group left all muttering and whispering. Once they got out they found Jessie.

"Do you guys know what that light was about?"asked Jessie. "

No. Bellatrix said something about a crystal,"said Mel.

"Who's Bellatrix?"asked Jessie.

"Don't you pay attention? The person who told us about the crystal!"cried Mel.

"What crystal?"asked Jessie bewildered. Ron sighed.

"She's a deatheater who was pretending to be professor Shadows. and we don't know what crystal,"he explained.

"So she's gone?"asked Jessie. They nodded.

"THANK GOD!!!!!!"she yelled. "Shadows is gone!"Jessie cheered and she pranced down the hall singing loudly.

"Lets go find Draco,"said Amy shaking her head. They went outside to the lake. No one was there.

"I wonder where they went?"said Lorenda.

The giant squid was swinging it's tentacles in the air merrily.

"Lets go check in the castle,"said Amy. They all turned around not seeing the giant squid lift Draco and Hermione into the air who were gasping for breath

. "H-HELP!"yelled Hermione. The giant squid dunked them under again as Harry and a few others turned around.

"Did you hear something?"asked Serenity.

"Maybe the giant squid knows how to talk,"said Mel.

"Do you think about what you say or does it just come out like that,"Amy muttered. Mel scowled. They turned to leave and then the giant squid brought Draco and Hermione up to breath again.

"YOU IDIOTS GET OVER HERE!"yelled Draco.

They turned around again. But the squid was to slow to dunk them. "OH MY GOD!"Yelled Rachel.

"Cool!"said Lorenda. The giant squid dunked them under again. Then brought them up and repeated this process.

"How are we going to help them?"asked Harry.

"Why should we?"asked Amy sitting down. "I'm ready to watch the show." Harry glared at her angrily.

"Yes I suppose we should save Draco. He is rich and we can scam him of his money,"said Amy standing up drawing out her wand. She grinned at Harry."I wonder if this will work?_ Accio Draco Malfoy!_ "

Draco flew out of the squids grasp and slammed into Amy.

"Well,"Amy said shoving Draco from her. "If that works, well-_Accio_ _Hermione Granger's head!_"she yelled.

* * *

**Kudos to -mask of ice- who guessed Shadows was Bellatrix in disguise!**


	67. Unibrow

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose,** **SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,****swimmingbabii**,**Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21, and Sissi f****or reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**I've been so busy. But scouts honor I think I got it this time. I've dubbed every wednesday to be update day! I suck suck suck I know, so i'd just like to thank you all now for sticking around:**

**THANK YOU **

**(gets on knees)**

**I'M NOT WORTHY!**

**DISCLAIMER OF IMPENDING DOOM: **

**1. I dont own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and all its characters.**

**2.I DO own the made up characters I threw in there.**

**3. I dont own Espers I stole that from final fantasy III /VI**

**Okay, right then on with the story!**

* * *

Hermione screamed as she slammed into Amy Davenport, head first, knocking them both to the ground. Amy let out a scream of her own, shoving Hermione off her and stood dusting herself off.

"Heads still attached, I'll have to work on that," Amy muttered to herself, not bothering to help herself up. Hermione stood up slowly casting a dark glare at Amy.  
Draco scowled at Amy.

"Hey be thankful, we just saved you,"said Jessica crossing her arms.

"You mean I just saved them,"drawled Amy.

"Is that what you call that?"demanded Hermione. Amy didn't answer she simply grinned.

"How the hell did you end up there anyway?"asked Lorenda nodding towards the lake.

"We were in the lake and then I got pulled down into the water followed by Hermione then _it _started torturing us,"said Draco in horror closing his eyes thinking of the horrible squid. Everyone laughed.

"It's not funny!"Draco yelled, refusing to smile.

"Did you guys see how it got dark than really light?"asked Hermione.

"It was kind of hard not to see,"Pointed out Rachel.

"Unless your Blaise,"said Jessie with a smirk.

"What does that mean?"asked Serenity raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing it means NOTHING!"said Blaise quickly.

"The only thing we do know is Professor Shadows is really Bellatrix Lestrange and that she said the light/dark thing had something to do with a crystal,"said Link.

"That's very interesting. I'm going to the library to look up on crystals then,"said Hermione.

"You look like a drowned rat though,"said Ron. Amy and Jessica burst out laughing. Hermione scowled at Ron.

"Well you do!"he said with a pout.

"A beautiful drowned rat, right Draco?"Hermione said.

"No not really,"Draco confessed. Hermione merely scowled pushing his arm playfully.

"I was planning on taking a shower first,"she snapped and stomped into the castle.

"So what do we do while the mudblood goes and spends hours waisting her time?"asked Amy.

"Don't call her that,"snapped Draco his silver blue eyes meeting Amy's angry brown.

"She meant to say your muggle Whore,"said Jessica and she shared a smirk with Amy.

"I thought you were Hermione's friend,"Harry said coldly staring at Jessica.

"Things change,"Jessica said. Harry looked at Link as if demanding an explanation for his girlfriend's behavior. Draco scowled at Amy and Jess, Amy scowled back.

"I don't think-"

"That Draco, is obvious,"said Amy. Draco glared darkly gripping his wand.

"I don't think that you guys should call her that,"said Draco curtly.

"Why not? Look Draco just because you betrayed your blood doesn't mean we have to,"said Amy. Draco lost all the color in his face his hands shook slightly and he shot daggers at her with his eyes. Amy merely smiled sweetly.

* * *

Its funny, how time flies by. Even stranger at how, well, normal their lives had become. It was nearly Halloween, which of course made Ron nervous, he was convinced something bad happened 'every' Halloween. Hermione had no luck finding anything useful about crystals. What so ever. Not even in the restricted section. In the advanced potions book it mentioned crystals were good for holding magic, a spell or to, easy to use as cursed objects but that was it. Serenity and Blaise had declared their 'undying love' for each other and the group for the most part were doing well. Except Draco. Draco wasn't doing the Slytherins were pretty much torturing him for still being Hermione's boyfriend. It was to the point that Draco was being hexed in the hall. On the bright side for every student but Hermione Dumbledore still hadn't found a defense against the dark arts teacher, no one wanted the job. And honestly who could blame them? So they had that period free. Hermione was a bit disappointed seeing as she was wasting time she could be learning. Jessie had been hanging out with them for a while. She was the girl who seemed to take a liking to torturing Blaise but Kayla seemed to fade away, the two got in some argument so she heard. However Jessie was trying to get with in there inner circle, with no such luck. Worst of all Harry got an owl from Remus saying Sirius had gone missing.

Hermione sighed trying not to brood on the past weeks and walked down the halls ducking her head as peeves sent a balloon full of, well she didn't know what, whizzing towards her head. She gave a nod to Neville and Dean as she passed them and walked down the grounds towards the lake. Since the squid incident it was the groups meeting place. She sat down under a maple tree who they had recently discovered was quite a flirty thing. She, the tree that is, shook her leaves as boys walked by and her branches would sway as if the tree were trying to preform an exotic dance. Draco had joked that some bloke had hexed a girl to be the tree, Hermione hoped he was wrong. Hermione sat next to Draco who had a quill in his mouth staring at his homework.

"Find anything?"asked Lorenda.

"No nothing,"she said leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. Amy grimaced.

"Your never going to find anything,"Amy said with confidence.

"Well what should we do? We have to do something. We have to stop Voldemort,"said Hermione with determination.

"No you don't Hermione. Voldemort is my business and mine alone. Besides, we don't even know what he's up to,"said Harry.

"Cool it Potter, you have this thick idea that your this chosen wonder boy,"said Draco rolling his eyes.

"I'm not saying that. But it's in a prophecy isn't it?"said Harry annoyed. Draco merely scowled.

"Well we are never going to-"said Draco he paused then disappeared. Hermione fell to the ground with an "OOF."

"Um what happened to him?"asked Jessica.

"He was just here!"said Harry feeling the space where Draco had been.

"Draco if this is a joke it isn't funny!"yelled Amy. There was no answer.

"He didn't dissaparate, people cant just disappear, it doesn't mention that AT ALL in Hogwarts a history!"Said Hermione in a panicked voice.

"Do you think Sirius disappeared like that?"asked Ron chewing on his lip. Serenity circled the spot Draco had faded, Hermione was touching the dirt and feeling around as if Draco had only turned invisible and she was feeling out for him.

"Maybe. I mean they both did come back from the dead maybe they died again,"said Serenity grimly. Harry scowled at her and Hermione let out a sound much like a growl. "But erm it's definitely not likely!"she said quickly hugging Blaise inching away from Harry's and Hermione's wrath.

"They didn't die. Sirius disappearance probably has nothing to do with what just happened to Draco,"said Rachel thoughtfully.

"Well what exactly did just happen to him?"asked Mel curiously, tugging on Ron's arm.

"Well he was running his mouth and then he just wasn't there. There was no noise or anything,"said Rachel thoughtfully.

"Quick Mel get a vision of where me might be!"said Ron.

"I can't make myself have visions."

"If he disappeared- I wonder why none of us disappeared."said Link thoughtfully biting into an apple. They shrugged.

"We should go tell Dumbledore."said Jessie looking excited, the more weird stuff that happened while she was there the more the odds of her getting excepted into this odd group. They agreed on this and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops,"said Jessica. They entered. Harry lifted his fist about to knock when they heard voices. The group fell silent.

"Are you sure they haven't found the crystal yet?"they heard Dumbledore asking.

"Positive,"said a deep but familiar voice.

"Well you better go. Come back when you can. I know how hard it must be being a spy,"said another voice.

"Of course,"said the deep voiced person and the door opened and the man with the greying hair who they had seen with Bellatrix came out. They all shot him dark looks and he smiled at them. Then he whispered, "Missing someone?" They stared at him with venom he laughed quietly and left before they could do walked in Dumbledore's office. Remus was there with him.

"Any news of Sirius?"asked Harry.

"Nothing except there was a young lady about your age at his house that he was nursing back to health. They both disappeared. we don't know her name but I met her a few days before the disappearance,"said Remus. Harry sighed.

"Why have you come?"asked Dumbledore.

"Malfoy."said Ron.

""What about him?"asked Dumbledore looking tired seating himself. The past two years Draco's name came up in his office even more than Harry's.

"He's disappeared! One minute he was talking to us then he just wasn't there it was really really weird,"said Ron waving his arms around.

"You don't think-"said Remus turning pale.

"The crystal?"said Dumbledore.

"No he would go for Harry first."said Dumbledore.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"yelled Amy.

"Voldemort has been searching for an ancient crystal,"said Dumbledore gazing at them through his half moon spectacles. "The legend says that this crystal can give you anything you ever wanted. Even impossible things with no catches what so ever. You could bring back the dead, It makes your wildest dreams come true for no price. But it was hidden. For good reason. The greed of man is great and the crystal in the wrong hands could destroy the world. No one has seen trace of it and most believe it doesn't exist. This crystal is called the crystal of wishes. And as legend goes it can only be powered up by Espers."said Dumbledore.

"But who made this crystal, this sounds impossible sir,"said Hermione.

"It is said, , that when the world was young, and magical creatures first started surfacing and magic was more wild, that magic its very self created itself in another form. Its said to be the crystal. The crystal is magic in its purest rawest form, its physically essence of magic,"said Dumbledore. Hermione's mouth fell open questioning the possibilities.

"You believe the crystal is real, and Voldemort does too, doesn't he?"asked Harry. Dumbledore and Remus nodded.

"In the legend it says when the crystal is close to being found All the light in the world will disappear than come back very blinding,"said Remus.

"The thing how it got dark and light a few weeks ago?"Demanded Jessie. Remus nodded.

"You know the disappearance of that girl and Sirius could be connected now that I think about it. I visited them a lot. And in her sleep she said something about the crystal of wishes,"said Remus.

"This is very bad, isn't it?"said Blaise with a deep sigh, he squeezed Serenity close.

"If Draco just suddenly disappeared I was thinking Voldemort wished him there. That he had discovered the crystal. But Espers are scarce. Now that I've thought it over I think he might have done a summoning spell on Draco. There tricky and Hogwarts has defenses but with Lucius Malfoy's help (him being Draco's blood) its entirely possible,"said Remus.

"But why?"asked Jessica.

"Because Draco_ is _an Esper and if Voldemort does have the crystal than he needs to power it up with an Esper." Everyone was silent.

"We must go immediately Remus,"said Dumbledore. Remus nodded.

"McGonagall will watch over the school you all will remain here,"Dumbledore instructed grabbing his traveling cloak.

"Wait that man who was in here who is he!?"asked Harry.

"He is our spy."said Dumbledore smiling at Harry kindly.

"But we heard him talking to Bellatrix,"said Harry.

"Merely getting information out of her,"said Remus waving Harry off. With that Remus and Dumbledore took off after informing Minerva McGonagall of the situation. The group traveled back to the lake under the flirty maple tree who playfully smacked poor Dean Thomas as he walked by in the backside with her long branch and shook her leaves playfully.

"You are horrible you know,"Hermione said, looking at the tree scornfully.

"I think that man is a double spy. He knew Draco disappeared. He must really work for Voldemort!"said Rachel sitting under the flirtatious tree. They all nodded in agreement.

"And don't you remember? He touched Draco's shoulder maybe it was a spell or something?"said Lorenda.

"Things are getting pretty weird."said Jessie scratching her chin.

"Trust me you get used to us. If you start hanging with us your life will always be in danger and you are never normal again,"said Serenity cheerfully. Link was staring into the forest quietly.

"Link what are you looking at?"Jessica asked. He didn't answer but changed into his jackal form and ran into the forest growling. "LINK!?"

"Whoa! No one told me your friend was a dog!"Said Jessie eyes wide.

"Come on!"Said Harry running after Link, Jessica right behind him. With groans and moans the group charged into the forest behind Harry and Jessica like a small tribe on the hunt. They were fast, but Link in jackal form taking long strides, was faster.

"I think we lost him,"said Jessie taking deep breaths leaning against a rather old and thankfully still tree.

"Shh,"said Harry. They fell quiet and a low growling was heard.

"Is that Link?"Hissed Jessica.

"Only one way to find out,"Hermione said. The group walked towards the growling until they entered a clearing, A jackal was growling furiously at a cloaked figure who was cornered by it against a tree.

"Link who is this?"asked Mel placing a hand on the jackal. Link turned back to normal and pointed his wand at the cloaked figure.

"What does it look like? It's a deatheater,"said Link. Everyone else drew out their wands and pointed it at the figure.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Hissed Link.

* * *

Draco blinked. One minute he had been with his friends the next he was in a stone room with Victor Krum, Sirius Black, and a girl with medium length black hair. The tips were was lean with a built up curvy body, she had tanned skin, and gray eyes.

"erm...hello,"said Draco looking around.

"Looks like he's got another one and ve hav to share more food,"said Krum grimly is black furry eyebrows knitted together.

"Right. I heard about Black going missing and his little friend I suppose that's her right? But I didn't hear about the famous Victor Krum."Drawled Draco, eyes slightly narrowed at Hermione's X boyfriend.

"They think I'm vith my family,"said Krum gloomily. He seemed to have as much distaste for Draco as Draco had for him.

"I see,"said Draco. Krum stared at Draco darkly. "So why are we here?"

"Don't know but its Voldemort's doing,"said Sirius picking up a pebble and throwing it at the wall.

"Don't say the name!"said Krum. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. Your in the guy's - what is this a dungeon? Sad excuse of a dungeon. Anyway your in Voldemort's whatever this is and your afraid to say the name?"asked Draco raising his eyebrow. Krum scowled.

"Leave him alone Malfoy,"said Sirius looking amused.

"The man is as dumb as a-"

"MALFOY!?"Yelled the girl making them all jump.

"Yes Aurora this is Draco Malfoy,"said Sirius looking at her shocked. She shot him a death glare.

"Why is it all the chicks hate me now?"Demanded Draco.

"Maybe because you are vat did Hermy-own-ninny call you four years ago- oh yes scum. I hav lots of girls,"said Krum. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"It's Hermione you daft moron. Maybe the girls are attracted to you because of that uni-brow you got going Krum,"said Draco. Krum paused.

"Are you making fun ov me?"He asked.

"Of course not. I'm making fun of your one eyebrow,"said Draco with a smirk. "How dare you-"yelled Krum and he dove at Draco.

"Boys, Boys, Stop! Come on now!"yelled Sirius breaking them apart.

"Victor calm down, Draco is just a little slimey twit don't listen to him,"said Sirius.

"HEY!" yelled Draco.

"Draco I know Krum has one eyebrow but he might be sensitive about it so-"

"I DON'T HAV ONE EYEBROW!"yelled Krum. Just than the door opened and in entered-

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA- yes i'm that evil!**


	68. Hold Thy Tongue

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose,** **SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,****swimmingbabii**,**Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS, and voldyismyfather f****or reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**All the reviews made me feel so special I decided to give you another chapter! WOO :)**

**DISCLAIMER OF IMPENDING DOOM: I still don't OWN it. Nor do I own the old folk song Sirius sings. (And NOW you know)**

* * *

Link stared at the deatheater and the deatheater stared at him, his white mask showing no clue of who this deatheater truly was. The deatheater said nothing.

"Alright looks like were going to have to do this the hard way,"said Link with a devilish smirk.

"Link?"Jessica said raising an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"She asked chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"I_mperio!_"Link yelled swishing his wand, the spell hit the deatheater in the chest. The deatheater crossed their arms as if he or she was annoyed. Link scowled.

"I take it that didn't work?"Ron asked slowly.

"Only a handful of deatheaters themselves can fight the imperious curse and we get landed with one of them, what are the odds,"Link muttered and began to curse.

"Oh bloody hell!"yelled Harry and he marched over to the deatheater and took the hood off. Lucius Malfoy was standing before them looking annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"asked Link looking flabbergasted. He should have known. He REALLY should have expected this sort of thing by now. Lucius merely smirked.

"Can't I visit my son and nephew?"he asked in his slow careful drawl.

"No. No you can't. Besides Draco isn't even here. though I'm sure you already knew that,"said Link clenching his wand tightly. Lucius raised his eyebrows and pretended to wipe invisible dust off himself.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what your talking about,"He drawled.

"Don't act stupid we know Voldemort has him!"hissed Harry not lowering his wand from the elder Malfoy. Lucius chuckled softly.

"And why would the dark lord want to _get_ Draco?"asked Lucius tauntingly.

"Because- because of the crystal of wishes or whatever!"said Mel stamping her foot.

"So you know about that?"Lucius asked interested. He didn't look at all concerned that his son was missing or that he had a parade of students pointing their wands at him. He acted as if they were having a pleasant discussion over tea.

"Has he found it yet?"asked Harry eying Lucius Malfoy with mistrust, for good reason. Lucius made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Now why would I tell you the answer to that?"asked Lucius raising one pale eyebrow.

"Because if you don't tell us we'll torture you!"said Amy. Everyone looked at her. "Well, I will,"she said crossing her arms.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hang out with this lot,"Jessie said to herself with a frown. Lucius smirked at Amy.

"I doubt you will. But I'll tell you one thing. Don't trust anyone,"Lucius said quietly slowly with a dark smirk. They all looked at him curiously, and then he disappeared. They all blinked.

"Now I wish I knew how Voldemort was doing that to anyone he pleased!"snapped Harry.

"What did he mean don't trust anyone? If he doesn't want us to trust anyone does that mean we shouldn't trust him on saying not to trust anyone?"asked Mel.

"Yeah-wait what?"said Ron.

"Why would he give us advice anyway he's a deatheater remember?"said Link.

"Well so were you."Pointed out Jessica.

"Thats different."said Link with a scowl.

"Link has a point Lucius Malfoy is not to be trusted at the best of times,"said Harry thoughtfully. Jessica looked down and bit her lip.

"Look guys I'll be back later I have some _business_ to take care of,"said Jessica with a small smile and she ran off.

"What was that about?"asked Link.

* * *

"I DON'T HAV ONE EYEBROW!"yelled Rum. Just than the door opened and in entered Jessica Kirkwood. Link's girlfriend no less.

"Oh thank god Jess!"cried Draco and he hugged her.

"I thought I was trapped in here with Mr. Unibrow over there!"said Draco.

"ITS NOT A UNIBROW!"Krum growled and he angrily stripped off his boot and launched it at Draco's head. Draco ducked wrinkling his nose with distaste.

"Wait until my father hears I've been assaulted by a famous quidditch player, really Krum you need to do some yoga or something calm down that blood pressure, or at least shave the eyebrow off,"said Draco rolling his eyes and he turned back to Jess. Jessica merely smiled.

"How did you find me?"asked Draco. Jessica didn't answer but closed the door. "Did you bring any of the others?" Jessica shook her head no. Draco looked at her curiously. "How come! How did you get here? How did you know I was here?" Jessica didn't say anything but her smile widened. "Fine be that way. Lets just get out of here."Muttered Draco and he walked towards the door. Jessica grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Draco stared at her shocked.

"Hey now,"said Sirius eying her nervously. If this was Draco's friend he didn't want to do anything rash but that didn't look friendly at all.

"Well Jess I didn't know you wanted to play, but not now okay? I'm really getting sick of being locked in dungeons,"said Draco with a raised eyebrow. Jessica didn't reply she was digging through her cloak and she withdrew a small dagger with blue jewels, she also withdrew a small vile which she took the cork out of.

"Um Jess what are those for? Is it because I signed you up for that anger management class? That was like two years ago. Come on Jess are you mad at me?"said Draco looking worried.

Jessica looked back to Draco she was scanning him over with her mocha eyes as if wondering where the best place to stick the knife would be. Draco looked at Krum,Sirius, and the girl. The girl was incapable of helping she seemed to be injured. But Krum and Sirius just stood there like idiots.

"Should we do something?"Sirius whispered to Krum.

"I rather think I vill enjoy this,"Krum answered crossing his arms. Aurora merely pointed out her injuries. Sirius walked towards Jessica and she turned slightly flicking her wand and Sirius was stuck, he couldn't move. Sirius swore. Draco frowned, becoming more nervous.

"Jessica this is hardly necessar-" Draco didn't finish he let out a moan of pain. Jessica had sliced open his hand. He was mildly aware of a burst of laughter from Krum. Unibrow would pay.

"Perhaps I should do something,"said Krum voicing his thoughts, after his laughter died out.

"DAMMIT JESS WHY THE HELL DID YOU-"Draco yelled but she ignored him and let his blood dribble into the small bottle. She put the cork on the bottle slipped it in her cloak and walked towards the door. "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!"yelled Draco rapping his cloak around the cut on his hand. Jessica turned and slapped him across the face, hard with alarming strength. So strong in fact Draco lost balance and fell and she walked out gracefully locking the door behind her. Draco tried to open the door then turned to Krum furiously.

"Why didn't you help me?"He demanded.

"You made fun ov my eyebrow,"said Krum.

"You sensitive over grown pillock! I will MURDER you!"Draco hissed.

"I tried,"Sirius said now able to move. Draco merely scowled and tended to his hand making sure it was wrapped tightly in a strip of his cloak he ripped off.

"What the hell was that all about? When I see Jess I swear I'm gonna-I don't know! I'll pee in her bed or something!"Hissed Draco furiously.

* * *

The supersquad sat around the lake thinking of how they were going to find Draco. Jess wasn't back yet. "Things are getting weird."said Jessie with a frown.

"You get used to it,"said Rachel and paused. "Okay you never get used to it you just learn that your life is now forever doomed and make the best of it." Harry scowled at Rachel.

"This is my fault, I'm the one Voldemort wants if any of you-"

"Potter shut your face. Your not the only one Voldemort has an interest in, in case you didn't notice Draco was the one who was kidnapped. Your not putting us in danger, we choose to hang out with you,"Amy snapped.

"I wonder what Voldemort is planning this time. I mean besides the crystal of wishes. He's obviously gotten more powerful since last time we met him. He can make people come to him now when there in the middle of doing something. Even if we are at Hogwarts. None of us are safe now,"said Harry looking pale.

"stop being so cheerful Potter,"came the sweet melodious voice of Jessica and she sat cheerfully next to Link.

"Were were you?"asked Link with raised eyebrows.

"Around."she replied sitting with them.

"Hey I have an idea. Jessica you can talk telepathically to Draco,"said Marguerite for the first time speaking in a long time.

"I've tried."

"No answer?"asked Lorenda with a frown.

"No." Serenity groaned.

"Its not that bad,"Jessica muttered but Serenity's face was contorted as if she were in pain.

"Whats wrong?"asked Blaise alarmed.

"I don't feel too well,"she muttered than her eyes began to glow an eerie purple.

"WHAT THE HELL!"yelled Blaise.

"Don't worry she's reading someones memory. These things just happen. They hit you when you least expect it."said Mel patting Blaise on the head. Blaise merely scowled.

"I wonder who's memory she is reading,"said Link who bit into an apple thoughtfully. Serenity's eyes flew open. "Link!"she yelled causing all of them to jump. "Well that answers that question."said Blaise.

_Serenity opened her eyes. She was at a house surrounded by trees. It was like a mini caste. It was a deep gray smooth stone with a beautiful roof and balcony, the roof had just a tint of blue. The house was indeed beautiful, and looked new, for no ivy grew on it, it looked perfect. In the back yard a blonde boy sat on a rock throwing rocks at near by squirrels laughing. Draco? No it wasn't Draco it was Link! She'd recognize those pointy ears anywhere. She paused. She was in Links memory. Sometimes this memory reading thing was a curse, or a gift. She still couldn't control it, it just happened out of no where, when she was awake or asleep, taking a test, it was quite annoying at times. She heard a door open with a creak and she looked towards the house seeing a flash of green light. _

_"Uh oh-"said Serenity. Link didn't notice he was to busy concentrating on torturing the squirrels. Thats when she smelled it smoke. Link seemed to smell it too dropping his rocks turning to the house. Smoke began to rise from the house. She and Link could see flames flickering wildly with in the house. Link took several small steps back looking horrified. There was a loud POP from the house as if someone had dissaparated. Everything began to get dark. Serenity was leaving the memory and coming back to the real world. Link had told them his parents had died in the fire...but where had the green light come from? and the noise of someone dissaparateing? Had someone killed Link's parents and gotten rid of the evidence?_

* * *

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising  
I heard a maid sing in the valley below  
'Oh don't deceive her, Oh never leave her,  
How could you use, a poor maiden so?'' _Sirius was singing.

_Sirius and Mel would make a perfect couple _Draco thought. He shivered at the song, Sirius sang it just eerily enough. He couldn't help but wonder why Jess had left him here. Was she working for Voldemort? Had she betrayed them? It just didn't make sense! He listened to see if she would talk to him telepathically but there was nothing. The door opened with a loud creak a wand pointed at them in case one of them tried to jump the intruder and a cloaked deatheater walked in. This caused Sirius to stop singing. The deatheater closed the door and took of it's hood. Narcissa Malfoy was standing there.

"Mum?"said Draco puzzled. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Draco blushed.

"Narcissa,"said Sirius nodding towards her.

"Sirius."she replied with a nod to her cousin.

"What are you doing here?"Demanded Draco.

"I wanted to see you,"Narcissa said worry in her eyes.

"Well here I am. Here's an idea get me the bloody hell out!"Draco snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wish I could get you out of here but I can't. Just watch yourself you should be okay. The dark lord has promised- well I can't stay long I'm so sorry my dragon,"Narcissa whispered kissing his forehead and she left as quickly as she had come in. Draco sighed slamming his head against the wall.

"Why can't my life be normal? Why not well hello son, how was your day? No I get watch yourself and maybe you wont die!"Growled Draco ceasing the slamming of his head and going on to more productive things such as kicking the wall.

"Thats not exactly what she said,"said Sirius trying to be helpful. Draco glared daggers at him.

"Close enough." Sirius let out a slow sigh, and began singing, again. Draco slumped against the wall sure he would go mad. What seemed like hours later the door opened with a snap Voldemort stood there his blood red eyes scanning them mercilessly. The door remained open behind him. The dark lord was confident no one would dare move while he was there, and he was right.

"Aurora, Still alive I see? Well don't worry my dear you will be dead soon,"Drawled Voldemort looking at the injured girl. Sirius stood in front of Aurora protectively.

"You have no need to fret,yet."Voldemort drawled with a smirk.

"Well look at that the snake can rhyme,"taunted Draco. Yeah, he had been down this road before. This wasn't the first time he had taunted the dark lord though he was sure his luck would be running out. He really must learn to keep his mouth shut, but if he did, he simply wouldn't be Draco Malfoy anymore. Voldemort turned to him. He saw the astonished looks Sirius and Krum were giving him but he didn't care.

"Draco. As rude as ever I see?"Voldemort said.

"My lord Still ugly as ever I see,"quipped Draco.

"CRUCIO!"yelled Voldemort. Draco fell to the ground twitching and screaming. Krum looked away wincing and Sirius and Aurora watched with horrified expressions on their face. Draco's mouth would one day be the death of him he was sure. After an eternity or too, or at least thats what it felt like the dark lord removed the spell. Draco got up slowly feeling dizzy, he leaned against the wall for support.

"You should hold that tongue of yours,"drawled Voldemort. This time, Draco didn't reply. Voldemort smirked. "Now I suppose your wondering why your here."

"Not at all,"spat Draco sarcastically. He winced. "I mean, yes do tell,"Draco said and frowned. "Look I just CAN'T talk to you with out sounding like I'm making fun of you,"Draco said and paused. "Because I am." Voldemort stared at him his expression unreadable.

_I'm going to die_ Draco thought horrified.

"You have almost proven to be more annoying than Potter. I _will_ kill you,"Voldemort drawled then paused smiling nastily and he whispered,"But not yet." Draco glared at him.

"Just waiting until you no longer need me?"asked Draco. Voldemort smiled.

"Your smarter than you look." Voldemort glided over to him and grabbed his hand sharply where Jessica had cut it. Voldemort's smile widened.

"I'm going to enjoy killing all your little friends."He said turned and walked out.

"Now that is a sick sick man,"said Draco. Sirius laughed. Krum looked like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Aren't you vorried?"he asked Draco.

"Nah. Maybe. A little. I'm bloody scared out of my freaking mind. Why do you ask?"asked Draco slumping against the wall.

"I do not understand you,"Krum said eyebrows knitted together.

"Exactly. Treasure that confusion,"Drawled Draco. Krum scratched his head.

"Draco stop messing with his head, the poor by can only comprehend so much,"said Sirius grinning amused.

"But it's fun."

"Look be serious for a while."

"But Sirius I don't want to be you." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Did you notice how Voldemort-Good god Krum it's not that bad stop flinching! Anyway how oh bloody hell fine, the dark lord didn't tell us why were all stuck here?"said Draco arms crossed.

"Yes I did. I don't know why he wants Krum of all people. Bellatrix might have asked for me. And well Aurora here, We don't know her story. However by Voldemort's words he doesn't take kindly to her,"said Sirius looking at the girl. She was asleep. Or at least pretending to be.

"I know her,"said Draco scanning her.

"You do?"

. "Yes. She's a deatheater. She joined with Link." Sirius blinked.

"She's a deatheater?"

"I just said that, keep up!"

"I've been nursing a deatheater back to health?"Demanded Sirius looking horrified.

"Guess so."

"And she's a deatheater,"Sirius repeated with a frown.

"If it makes you feel better Voldemort obviously wanted her dead for a reason,"drawled Draco ignoring Krum's flinch.

"Which means she could be good?"asked Sirius with hope.

"I was going for she denied him of sex but yes she could have erm changed her wicked ways,"Draco said with a sly smirk. Sirius looked disgusted. The door opened and A deatheater walked in.

"Right you lot are being moved,"said the deatheater and he pointed at Draco in particular, "and no funny business."

"What would you consider funny business?"asked Draco. The deatheater ignored him. They followed him (Sirius carried Aurora) into the next room and they all stopped. The next room was horribly burnt. Bits of furniture was laying around broken pieces of glass on the floor and the floor boards did not look safe.

"Watch yer step,"the deatheater drawled.

"Where are we?"asked Draco looking mortified.

"Our new hide out. Pretty big place, granted its a bit old and unsafe,"said The deatheater leading them into the next room. They followed him into the next room which was even more burnt. The walls were charred black a horribly burnt stove stood against the wall, It looked like it had been once a kitchen. As they followed the deatheater Draco tripped on a piece of _what was it?_ He picked up whatever it was. It was a long piece of wood but on after brushing soot off was a silver ring with the letter _**M**_ etched on it. It was rusty and hardly readable. But had it been in better condition it would have matched his _father's_ ring.

"Hmm,"said Draco and he pocketed the ring. A few charms and he could clear that ring up good as new, and compare it to the one his father wore.

"Keep moving!"snarled the deatheater.

The deatheater led them into a room that was burnt and locked the door.

"Vhy did he move us?"asked Krum.

"Beats me. Maybe Voldy wanted that room because it wasn't burnt at all. Do you guys know where we are?" asked Draco smirking at the look on Krum's face when he referred to the dark lord as 'Voldy.' Krum shook his head.

"Your absolutely mad,"he hissed. Draco merely grinned.

"What was it you picked up?"asked Sirius laying Aurora down on what once must have been a bed.

"A ring,"said Draco and he threw it to Sirius.

"It looks like-"

"I know."said Draco looking thoughtful and he began examining the room. They couldn't really make out what any of the stuff was. They were just disfigured charred black items.

"Do you know what they did with our wands?"asked Draco.

"I have no idea,"said Sirius who sat next to him turning the ring over in his hands before returning it to Draco. Draco stared around the room. It was some what familiar to him.

"You think Voldemort would bring us to an evil lair. But no he throws us in a burnt down house,"said Draco.

"Vich means the boards are veak!"said Krum looking excited. Sirius and Draco gaped at him.

"He's right! It should be fairly easy to break out of here!"said Sirius.

"The walls are stone, the floor boards aren't its our only shot,"said Draco with a grin and with that he began jumping up and down on the loose floor boards. Then he froze.

"What the hell am I doing?"He demanded.

"The hell if we know,"said Sirius.

"Stand back,"Draco snapped annoyed. The two looked at each other and stepped back.

"I Draco Malfoy am never an idiot, but I must say I've been a bit daft all day,"Draco muttered and with that he transformed into a blood red dragon. Krum looked as if he were to faint. Sirius recovered much more quickly having known Draco possessed such a gift.

"Get on and don't pull the scales,"Draco snapped. Sirius hauled Aurora on him and Krum climbed slowly looking green. Draco flapped his great red wings and they broke through the roof.

* * *

"Er, hello,"said Link staring at Serenity as if she had lost her mind.

"Link I saw your house burn down!"she said. Link blinked.

"Well uh, congratulations. Thats what happened,"said Link taking another bite of his apple.

"I know I saw it. But someone else was there!"said Serenity. Link made no sign of emotion. "There was a flash of green light! and then I heard someone dissaparate. Link someone murdered your parents!"said Serenity looking alarmed. Link looked away but didn't look surprised. He turned back to her.

"I know,"he said quietly. Serenity gaped.

. "You- you know?"asked Serenity. Link nodded a deep scowl on his face.

"My Uncle did it. Lucius killed my parents."

They were silent. No one knew what to say.


	69. Deceived

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, and ChaoticaReborn for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**Sorry for writing this chapter so late X_X thank you all for putting up with my randomness :)**

**DISCLAIMER OF IMPENDING DOOM: I don't own Harry Potter- nuff said.**

* * *

Serenity looked at Link trying to say something and gasped as a giant blood red dragon was flying towards them with alarming speed.

"Guys what is that?"asked Lorenda.

"I think it's Draco!"said Jessica. It was Draco in his Esper form looking annoyed. With him was Viktor Krum,Sirius black and a girl, they rid on his back. Draco landed in front of the group letting out a tremendous roar making Harry's hair stand on end.

"Your all talk Malfoy,"Harry grumbled as Draco transformed into a human causing Sirius Krum and the girl to collapse on him.

"GET OFF ME!"Draco howled and the three jumped off though the girl winced and leaned against Sirius for support. Draco wiped himself off and narrowed his eyes at Krum shooting daggers with his eyes at him."You had to puke unibrow boy. You had to puke."

"I missed you completely!"Krum roared in his defense.

"Draco!"cried Hermione and she ran to him wrapping her arms around him tightly. He kissed her gently and spun her around. Draco turned from Hermione.

"You let 'Mione nip at your Zoloft pills again didn't you?" Hermione scowled at him but she couldn't stay mad so she just laughed still clinging tightly to him. He smelled of copper, and blood, and fresh cut hay, his usual smell. She smiled up at him.

"What happened to you guys?"asked Harry trying not to pay to much attention to Hermione and Draco's moment.

"It's a long story Potter and I'll tell you but first I have to take care of something,"said Draco stepping back from Hermione turning his attention to Jessica who stood filing her nails. He glared darkly- and pounced. Bringing her crashing to the ground Jessica screamed bewildered as she found herself on her back Draco Malfoy on top of her.

"WHOA GET OFF HER!"yelled Link pulling Draco off Jessica angrily.

"SHE LEFT ME THERE!"Draco yelled.

"What is he screaming about?"asked Link taking out his wand. Sirius chuckled amused and quickly explained what had happened. Everyone looked at Jessica for an explanation.

Jess care to explain?"Drawled Draco glaring at her.

"I honestly don't know what your talking about!"she said eyes wide. Draco scowled.

"She _was_ gone earlier,"Pointed out Hermione. Jessica scowled at Hermione eyes narrowed to slits.

"Jessica where were you when you were gone?"asked Harry.

"I well I was-"

"Yes?"

In the bathroom."sighed Jessica.

"In the bathroom?"repeated Harry eyebrows raised.

"That long?"asked Link.

"Girls do take a very long time in the bathroom. They do their faces, their hair, their scales,"said Draco remembering waiting for Hermione to get out once. Then again that was when Hermione was Emma and she was probably brewing a potion or owling the order. Draco smirked amused. He could see it, when Hermione was pretending to be Emma Slytherin owling the order to report her progress. _September 18th 1996, Draco ate a ham sandwich today. It probably needs more mayo. Report out_. Draco chuckled quietly.

"I was sick."said Jessica angrily.

"Tossed up your lunch did you?"Drawled Draco suspiciously.

"I don't feel well, I'm sorry is that against the law?"Jessica snapped.

"Did anybody see you go in?"asked Amy.

"Yeah whats his face-Nevile!"said Jessica. They marched into the castle.

"Ve vill vait here!"yelled Krum leaning against a tree next to Sirius and Aurora. When they came back Draco was scowling.

"Did she prove it?"asked Krum.

"Yes. Is anyone else remotely curious what Longbottom was doing around the girls lavatory?"Draco demanded. No one answered instead, Sirius changed the subject.

"If it wasn't Jessica who the hell came in and sliced ya?"asked Sirius.

"Someone must have been under a pollyjuice potion,"said Link arms around Jessica.

"Or she went in the bathroom and slid out did the deed than came back,"said Hermione.

"Your just asking for it mudblood,"Hissed Jessica.

"She does have a point. Thats what you could have done!"said Draco almost jokingly. He didn't really think Jessica was working for the dark lord, but it was very fun to tease her.

Jessica glared at Draco darkly.

"Draco why on earth would I cut your hand open? Why not do something more damaging?"Jessica demanded.

"Fine I believe you,I guess."

. "Don't trust her Draco!"Hermione said looking at Jessica with mistrust.

"ALRIGHT MUDBLOOD BRING IT!"yelled Jessica clenching her fists.

"Jess calm down It's not like she's accusing you of murder,"said Rachel.

"I don't care."snapped Jessica then her look softened. "Ugh...I don't feel so well."she said and ran into the castle.

"It must be that time of the month."suggested Sirius. Draco laughed.

"Look ve need to get her to a hospital,"said Krum looking at Aurora. "Right to madam Pomfrey!"said Sirius.

"And ve can see Dumbledore."Krum added. The three left. The supersquad sat around quietly.

"Link if I can ask...why did Lucius kill your parents?"asked Serenity.

"It's none of your business."Link said rather coldly.

"Okay."said Serenity looking away. An awkward silence fell over all of them. Draco pursed his lips but said nothing. He knew.

* * *

And the weeks went by. And how easy it was that everything became normal. As if nothing weird had taken place. But in the back of all their minds, they knew Voldemort was up to something. There was a dance coming up for the seventh years. Jessica seemed to stay sick however. She kept getting sick and having to run to the bathroom in classes and out of classes. She stated it was a really nasty bug. However Link seemed worried. Naturally the girls were crazily looking for dresses and were excited. Aurora was back At Sirius's house and Krum was back playing quidditch. It really was as if nothing had happened. Serenity was not doing to well. Her memory reading powers were going nuts and she read at least one memory a day. Hermione was looking through the restricted section when something caught her eye,the name:Malfoy on the edge of a book.

Hermione grabbed it. It was a very old book. It didn't have a name except Malfoy. She opened it slowly to the first page with writing on it. It was full of strange squiggles and dashes. Hermione stared at it her eyes wide.

"What a strange language,"she said out loud. It didn't even look like a language. She studied it and flipped through the pages. there was a picture on the very last page. It was a picture of seventh year graduates. It was the class of 1975. She saw James and Lily Potter. A wedding ring was visible. James was grinning, arm wrapped around Lily. Lily was blushing, her hand entwined in James's and she waved. Hermione's eyes traveled to Remus and Wormtail. Remus looked nervous and ill, it must have been close to the full moon and Wormtail smiled broadly. And Sirius! He was in nothing but black gloves,sunglasses, and a leather jacket no pants no-

"Oh my"said Hermione blushing. As she looked at the picture she saw a lot of girls were blushing. She didn't have to wonder why. Severus Snape was scowling. This was a big class. Then she saw Lucius Malfoy standing next to a man that looked remarkably like Lucius. His eyes were sky blue nothing like Lucius's however. The man was also more broad shouldered than Lucius and taller. That man had his arms rapped around a girl with with deep sea green eyes and long brown hair. Lucius was holding Narcissa's hand. At the bottom of the book in English were a list of names;she scanned them. Before Lucius's name there was another,**Kade Malfoy.**

that must have been the man next to Lucius. She stared at him. It was Link's father. She closed the book. She didn't know what it was it could be anything. It could be a diary. It was probably enchanted that only the writer could read it or some sort of spell. She slid it in her bag and walked out of the library. She would figure out how to read this book no matter what.

"Yes."

. "Well I was wondering if you would go with me?"Goyle asked nervously. They were at the great hall it was three days before the dance.

"Um Sorry Crabbe-"

"Goyle."

"Goyle. But I already have a date,"said Lorenda showing him a kind smile.

"Oh. . .Okay."said Goyle and he walked away quickly red in the face.

"Poor sap. You are such a bad liar,"said Draco.

"I _do_ have a date if it's any of your business Draco,"snapped Lorenda.

"Right,"said Draco with disbelief and he scanned the Gryffindor tables for Hermione. He frowned she was not there. Then the doors opened and Hermione walked in her nose in a book.

"She's ruining her mind with those,"said Blaise. She seemed really interested in this one and didn't even glance at Draco. He scowled at her but she took no notice.

"Whats the matter Draco your little girlfriend not paying attention to you?"asked Amy softly.

"Amy shut up or-" He never got to finish. There was a horrible cry. Then the doors flew open and Deatheaters ran in.

"Bloody hell!"Ron Weasley yelled from across the hall. The students screamed and the professors drew out their wands and started battling the deatheaters.

"How the hell did this happen!?"Link hissed standing by Jessica defensively. There was a huge crash. A tree had flew through the window.

"What the-"

Then giant Women-bird like girls flew in. At least twenty of them.

"What are those?"Draco hissed.

"Its a harpy!"Yelled Amy.

"A what!?"Demanded Draco.

" A harpy is a monster with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail, wings, and talons of a bird."Amy yelled. The harpies shrieked their wings were blood red and they flew at the students who ducked under the tables. Some brave students shot spells at the strange creatures. The doors crashed in, Ogres running in wielding big clubs, behind them Voldemort walked in casually.

"LIKE MY ARMY DUMBLEDORE!?"He yelled. Dumbledore looked at him ferociously battling a harpy.

"But I have more to show you!"Voldemort drawled, and Then Draco's stomach dropped. Dementors glided in. There were horrible squeals from the first years as Harpies flew down at them and grabbed them carrying them off, out the windows.

"How the hell did this happen!? Hogwarts is supposed to be protected! SAFE!"Harry cursed from across the hall, stupefying a deatheater and kicking him in the face.

"Draco we have to fight! Draco?"said Link standing on the table wielding his wand. Draco however stood frozen holding his head.

**Disgrace! Mudblood lover! You soil the Malfoy name you-**

"DRACO!"yelled Link shaking Draco.

"wha?"he said.

"Snap out of it come on we need your help Voldemort is gonna take over the Cast-" Draco's sight was going. good god_ I'm b_lacking out Draco realized.

"Draco?" He heard a horrible screech from a harpy and yells of horror from nearby students everything went black.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes. Harry was standing over him. "AH! Potter what are you trying to do!? How many times do I have to tell you I'm not that way!"Said Draco.

"He's fine."said Harry speaking to someone behind him with a scowl. Draco was on the floor.

When he got up he was amazed to see the great hall perfectly harpy,dementor, troll and Voldemort free. Everyone was looking at him oddly.

"What the hell is going on?"He asked.

"Thats what we would like to know."said Albus Dumbledore staring at Draco next to Harry looking concerned.

"I- didn't just Voldemort come in? and the woman bird things? and the dementors? and what about the trolls-"said Draco he noticed everyone was staring at him more oddly.

"What are you talking about?"asked Amy.

"Come on- it just bloody happened!"Draco said completely baffled. Sure he had blacked out but- he didn't dream the whole thing! He was conscience before he blacked out. He shivered still seeing the dementors gliding in eerily. Still hearing the harpies loud cries. He could still see the lust for vengeance in Voldemort's eyes.

"I was talking to you then you screamed like a girl and fainted,"said Amy. Draco scowled.

"I didn't faint. I blacked out, and it wasn't a scream, it was a manly shout!"Draco snapped.

"Whats the difference between fainting and blacking out?"asked Jessica.

"Fainting sounds more girly,"said Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you pay a visit to the hospital wing,"Dumbeldore said concerned. Draco reluctantly walked to the hospital wing, his friends trailing behind him. Hermione wrapped her arm around him looking concerned. She kissed his cheek lightly. He sat on a bed, his friends circled around him. Madam Pomfrey pushed them out of the way standing in front of Draco. She put the back of her hand to Draco's forehead.

"Are you feeling dizzy?"Demanded Madam Pomfrey.

"No."said Draco with a scowl.

"Delirious?"

"No."

"Blood thirsty?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were thirsty,"Madam Pomfrey said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh,"said Draco positive that wasn't what she said. He eyed her suspiciously and looked at his friends. They hadn't seem to have heard anything.

"May I offer you a drink?"she asked. Draco nodded she handed him a glass full of green liquid.

"What is this?"asked Draco.

"It will make you feel better,"The nurse said with a smile.

"Look you know I don't like medicine Pomfrey,"said Draco wrinkling his nose at it.

"Drink it or I'll torture you!"She hissed.

"What!?"Draco said eyes snapping up at her. A pit grew in his stomach he started to sweat.

"You heard her right?"hissed Draco desperately at Hermione. Hermione stared at him confused.

"Dear clean out your ears. I said drink it will you?"said Pomfrey.

"Thats not what you said!"Draco said loudly. She looked at him oddly.

"Draco darling, it is,"said Hermione concerned.

"Are you feeling quite alright mr. Malfoy?"Pomfrey demanded.

"I...I dunno."said Draco unsure.

"Just drink it will make you feel better."she said. So Draco drank it. and the world turned upside down, his vision blurred and he sank into darkness once more.

* * *

  
When Draco opened his eyes he was laying on a bed in the hospital wing. The bloody nurse had put him to sleep with that potion!

"Damn her,"Draco said out loud sitting up. It was dark and Draco had to feel around for his wand. where was it? He sat up. He couldn't find it.

"Lay back down!"snapped a cold voice.

"Who's there?"asked Draco freezing. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

"Father? Whats going-"

"Shh!"Lucius snapped looking around the room quickly.

"Whats going on?"Draco whispered. Lucius looked annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? That sleep potion should have knocked you out for days,"He drawled..

"Sleep potion? that nasty tasting stuff the nurse gave me?"asked Draco.

"Erm. right."said Lucius looking at the ceiling.

"Whats going on? One minute the castle is being stormed by harpies, dementors, trolls and deatheaters. Then everything is fine. Then I get put to sleep by the nurse and wake up to you and believe me thats not a very nice way to wake up,"said Draco. Lucius scowled. Draco grinned satisfied. "So tell me whats going on, wont you daddy dearest?"Drawled Draco.

"You really want to know? You've been unconscious sense Voldemort stormed the castle. Yes that did happen. The rest was in your head. You were dreaming. It was forcibly put there by a deatheater's spell so you wouldn't be aware of what was going on. You weren't supposed to wake up for a while,"said Lucius.

"This is confusing."said Draco with a frown.

"I wouldn't expect_ you _to understand,"scoffed Lucius.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID!?"yelled Draco. Lucius sighed.

"The word silence means nothing to you does it?"asked Lucius. Lights came on and Voldemort came in.

"Lucius whats going-you woke him up?"said Voldemort staring at Draco.

"Why on earth would I wake him up my lord? He woke up on his own,"Lucius stated bowing his head. Voldemort merely frowned.

"It does not matter he wont spoil our plans,"said Voldemort. "What are we going to do with him? Put him in the dungeons?"asked Lucius looking mildly interested. Voldemort smiled darkly.

"I don't know Lucius get creative, get rid of him some how,"Voldemort drawled.

"Yes my lord,"Lucius said grabbing Draco's arm guiding him out of the castle.

"I'm your son!"yelled Draco.

"Amazing observation. I've been ordered to get rid of you. The dark lord has control over the whole castle and he's not about to let you ruin it. He'd have you killed if he didn't need you- but I've said to much,"Lucius drawled leading Draco to the edge of the quidditch pitch where a fifteen foot muddy hole was.

"What-"Draco started but didn't finish Lucius shoved him in the hole. It was steep and impossible to climb up.

"Couldn't you have thrown me in the dungeon!?"Draco yelled desperately. It was filthy down here.

"I could have but it was more amusing to throw you down there!"yelled Lucius.

"Oh just you wait until father's day!"Draco muttered angrily. Lucius chuckled and left leaving Draco stuck in the pit.

"There has to be a way out of here."Draco said talking to himself. If only he had his wand.

"Okay...Okay it's time to use your head Draco."he told himself. He could almost hear Amy's remark to that one. He tried climbing up several times and had just gotten himself filthy. He sighed and laid in the mud getting his blonde hair full of muck.

"I have the worst luck in the whole world."Draco said. He fell asleep and the sun woke him up. It was annoyingly bright and he had no shade what so ever. He began to get thirsty. He swore revenge on his father for this. A few hours later Voldemort stood over the hole. It was a daunting sight, those merciless blood red eyes staring down at him, a crooked smile on Voldemort's face.

"Hello Draco how are you doing?"

"Oh just fine thank you very much, you know what you can do, you can take my quidditch broom and shove it right up your-"

"Watch your tongue,"snapped Voldemort. Draco glared.

"Now listen carefully. I want you to help me. If you help me, I wont murder all of your friends. If you don't I will leave and come back starting with your mudblood girlfriend and kill her in front of you and we'll repeat until you do help me,"Voldemort stated. Draco glared at him.

"What do you want me to do?"Draco asked with a sigh.

Voldemort smiled evilly. He flicked his wand and Draco was next to him.

"I want you to help me with crystal of wishes,"said Voldemort. "Have you found it yet?"asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

Voldemort smiled darkly and took out a baseball sized clear stone.

"No way! No way am I helping you,"said Draco eying the rather large translucent crystal.

"All I need you to do is touch it while in your Esper form, you see thats what activates it. A male Esper's touch. And your the closes male epser around, and easiest to find,"said Voldemort. Draco merely scowled. "Fine, I'll go and get Granger. I'll kill her slow, just to put on a show for you,"Voldemort drawled.

"Wait..."said Draco closing his eyes. He opened them with a sigh. "Fine I'll do it."said Draco.

"I thought so,"said Voldemort with a dark smirk, he had his wand at Draco with one hand and with the other he placed the crystal in Draco's hands.

"Thanks, idiot."said Draco he put it in his pocket transformed into and Esper and flew into the air. Voldemort seemed amused by this. He didn't even try to shoot a spell at him. Something was clearly wrong. Draco sighed and landed.

"It's _not_ the crystal is it?"asked Draco.

"No. It's a copy. I haven't found the crystal ye,."Drawled Voldemort.

"Then why the hell-"Draco started but Voldemort held up a hand to silence him.

"Now I know you will betray me, even with me threatening the life of your mudblood girlfriend. And I can't have that."Voldemort drawled and snapped his fingers. Draco blinked. standing before him was Jessica...and himself!? They both smiled darkly.

"What the-"said Draco.

"These are a very complex and interesting spells. Consider them clones of you and Jessica Kirkwood. I made them out of dark magic from your and her DNA."Voldemort drawled.

"So the Jessica who sliced my hand was her?"asked Draco eying the fake Jessica darkly. She blew him a kiss.

"Yes. And now I have one of you. And My troops are leaving Hogwarts. We have erased everyones memory. Its rather amazing how magic can make it as if we were never here. Even that fool Dumbledore will have no idea what happened. He will only have theories. You see how powerful I am Draco? How my army and I can come and take over Hogwarts in less then a day? We leave now because Hogwarts holds no interest for me, yet. The students and professors will be waking up in a matter of minutes. I do say they'll be very confused. This clone will take your place and your coming with me,"Voldemort drawled nodding at the spell that was the other Draco. Draco couldn't argue. Voldemort pointed his wand at him. "STUPIFY!"


	70. Imposter

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, ChaoticaReborn and NiraliSkye for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**WHATS THIS? AN UPDATE : O**

**Yeah I'm back! And i'm throwing up more chapters tomorrow - yes chapters, plural. I've been gone for way to long. Real life kicked my ass, but now i'm back!**

**DISCLAIMER OF IMPENDING DOOM: I don't own Harry Potter- nuff said.**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. She was in her bed. She didn't remember lying down. The last thing she remembered was dinner. She looked at the clock. 3:22 PM.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard!" Hermione said sitting up quickly. Her eyes darted around the girl's dorm meeting the other girl's confused eyes. Hermione jumped out of bed, still in Hogwarts robes and tore out of the room, meeting a mad rush of Gryffindor students pooling out of Gryffindor common room. The Castle was in chaos and prefects directed the students to the great hall where they all sat waiting for an explanation from the professors, and most importantly Head Master Professor Dumbledore. There was the low muttering from students.

"Students it is uncertain what has happened the last day however it seems that all students and staff have no memory of the last twenty four hours. I will ask that you remain calm and that the professors are doing their best to decipher the meaning of this. Perhaps we have a fairy infestation, there especially known for their mind wiping tricks, "Dumbledore said, though he didn't look as if he thought this was the work of mischievous fairies. In fact, no one could explain the random black out the students and professors seemed to experience, or the fact that it was a day later. Classes were to go on as normal though they all had today off. Hermione and the rest of the group quickly evacuated the castle and went to their usual meeting spot, under the trees by the lake. They all sat in a circle all silent as if wondering how to start the conversation.

"What do you think happened?"Asked Serenity finally, holding on to Blaise's arm.

"Maybe we were abducted by aliens!"Suggested Mel. Ron smacked his forehead.

"Yeah and maybe pigs will fly!"Said Lorenda rolling her eyes.

"Um Lorenda?"Said Harry. She sighed.

"Don't tell me. You've actually seen pigs fly haven't you?"She asked. Harry nodded. "At a Wizarding farm."He said, "It was really quite interesting, Rachel took me to her farm last summer, did you know that the chickens in magical farms can get as big as horses!"Said Harry in awe. Lorenda rolled her eyes.

"My parents are farmers, "sighed Rachel shaking her head and she glanced at Draco who sat quietly next to Hermione.

"You haven't said anything for five minutes Draco you sick?"Rachel drawled teasingly. He didn't answer he nodded though and stared at the ground.

"Rachel! Enjoy it when he is silent, it's a gift!"Snapped Amy. Link bit into an apple quietly offering no opinion of what had happened.

"Well I can't wait until the dance!"Said Marguerite changing the subject. "Why do you have a date?"Asked Link. Marguerite scowled.

"I will!"She snapped.

"Err, congratulations?"Said Link raising an eyebrow.

"Draco your taking me to the dance right?"Asked Hermione. Draco looked at her and nodded slowly.

"What's wrong?"Asked Harry. Draco shook his head.

"Something's wrong you have never been this quiet in your life. That including when you lost your voice, "said Link with raised eyebrows. Draco shrugged and looked at the ground. Everyone exchanged looks. Something must have been wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?"Asked Hermione. Draco scowled and Jessica frowned. Draco seemed different.

"Oh I just remembered, "Said Hermione digging through her bag. "I found this really strange book." Hermione took out the tattered book she had found in the library.

"What's that Herm?"Asked Jessie.

"A book, obviously, "Snorted Amy. Jessie glared.

"Well obviously!"She snapped.

"That's a good question. I honestly have no idea. "Said Hermione with a sigh.

"It's a book!"Snapped Amy.

"I mean what type of book."

Does that say Malfoy?"Asked Link holding up a page which had what looked like chicken scrawl. The letters made no sense save for six that formed the single word Malfoy. It repeated on many of the pages. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah and it has a picture of the class...what was it 1975."

"What language is it in?"Asked Amy staring at it.

That's just it I have no idea, "said Hermione frowning.

"Do you think you can translate it?"Asked Serenity.

"I dunno."

"What are you guys talking about?"Asked Link looking at them as if they were crazy."It's in English."

"Are you dyslexic? It's totally in a different language, "scoffed said Jessica.

"It is not!"Said Link flipping through the pages.

"Link, you can read this!?"Cried Hermione eyes wide.

"Can't you?"Demanded Link his ocean blue eyes scanning her in curiosity.

"No. I don't think anyone here can- but you, "Hermione said thoughtfully and her honey eyes landed on Draco. She smiled deviously and grabbed the book and waved it in front of Draco's nose.

"Draco, can you read it?"

Draco's silver eyes scanned the book. His eyes were oddly expressionless and he wrinkled his nose as if in disgust. He made a low hissing sound and tossed the book back to Hermione.

"Draco?"Questioned Hermione staring at Draco oddly. Draco stared at the table.

"Freak, "Ron muttered under his breath. Harry nodded in agreement and avoided Draco's lunch as he hurled it at his head.

"Seems like normal Malfoy to me, "Harry muttered.

"Anyway Link how about you read this for us."Said Hermione still giving Draco a curious look.

"The whole thing?"Asked Link with his eyebrows raised. Draco suddenly let out a yell and he stood up clenching his fists.

"Draco what is-what the hell!"Said Marguerite. Draco's eyes were glowing green.

"Um does he normally do that!?"Demanded Jessica.

"Only on Sundays," snapped Link sarcastically. Draco let out what sounded like a growl and he tackled Harry to the ground.

"MALFOY, WHAT THE HELL?"Yelled Harry.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes. He was back at that burnt down house again. He was in a giant steel cage. Not very large either. He couldn't even stand in it. He sat with a frown on his angelic face.

"I can _so_ break out of this, "Draco threatened, ready to turn into his Esper form.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you, "drawled Lucius Malfoy. He was leaning against a sturdy wall his ice cold blue eyes gazing at Draco in mild annoyance. He wore his deatheater garb, save the mask. His platinum hair leaked from the mask next to his face.

"And why not?"Demanded Draco trying to stand up and smacking his head on the top. Lucius let out a low chuckle.

"The cage is enchanted. It's Esper proof."

"Of course it is . . . can you get me some food? I'm starving!"

Lucius stared at his son with an odd look on his face.

"Jessica get him some food."He snapped to the clone of Jessica. She left without a word.

Draco and Lucius stared at each other in silence. It was easier that way. They didn't exactly have the normal 'father son' relationship seeing as Lucius was the one who often held Draco captive for an evil dark lord who no doubt had awful plans of Draco's death. The clone came back with a tray of food which resembled chicken, peas, potatoes, and an apple, though whoever cooked it seemed to have maimed it horribly. The potatoes were oozing into the peas and it resembled a green sludge Draco had seen growing on the walls in the potions room at Hogwarts.

Lucius grabbed the apple off the tray before the clone Jess slipped the food through the bars of the cage to Draco.

"Yes sure you can have some thanks for asking, "snapped Draco sarcastically. The clone left without a word and Lucius gave no reply to Draco's sarcasm. Finally Draco let out a sigh "Where are we?"Lucius didn't answer.

"How close is Voldemort to finding this crystal?"Again Lucius didn't answer.

"God damn it say something!"Yelled Draco eyes flashing angrily.

"Once Voldemort finds the crystal and has you power it up he won't need you anymore. Do you understand what I'm saying? He will kill you," Lucius stated dryly as if it was no concern to him.

"Well _that's _cheerful, "said Draco with a frown. He didn't expect his father to care, but it still hurt none the less.

"Unless you stop him, of course."Continued Lucius. Draco blinked and stared at his father.

"How the hell am I supposed to stop him? He's the dark lord for Merlin's sake!"Draco hissed. Lucius's façade of no emotions crumbled worry flashed in his usual cold eyes.

"If I let you go-"

"What then?"

"Use your imagination!"

"I thought you were on Voldemort's side! Why are you helping me?"Draco demanded slamming his plate of food down emotion getting the best of him. Since when did his father give a damn about him anyway?

"I'm not on anybody's side. I stick with what will get me more power and keep me alive. I'm helping you because you're my son, "said Lucius clenching his fists. Draco laughed softly.

"Don't play that shit with me. Cut the act. You've never helped me before. What's the real reason?"Demanded Draco arms crossed. Lucius stared at Draco silently.

"Can't a father worry about his son?"Lucius questioned.

"Sure, a normal father. If I remember correctly you crushed the only cure to the poison that was killing me a year ago, "Draco hissed. Lucius rolled his eyes and looked away from Draco.

"If Voldemort gets the crystal he won't need followers will he? He won't need anything. He will make the whole world into what he wants."Lucius explained.

"So you want me to stop him so he will still need you?"Asked Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't know you swung that way father."

"Don't be stupid," said Lucius smiling rather coldly which caused Draco to shiver. "I want the crystal for myself." Draco thought grimly, that a crystal that could grant any wish in his father's hands was hardly better than it being in Voldemort's. He didn't vocalize his opinions however.

"So you want me to somehow get the crystal, power it up, and hand it over to you?"Asked Draco glaring darkly.

"It works for both of us doesn't it? You will live and I will get ultimate power. It sounds like a good idea to me, "said Lucius with a smug smirk.

"Well I _do_ enjoy living, "Draco drawled. "But Voldemort doesn't have the crystal does he?"

"Not yet."

"Is he close?"

Lucius nodded throwing the apple core out a nearby window.

"Well how about you get me out and-"

"No not yet. I have a plan. Once Voldemort has the crystal and hands it over for you to power it up you will power it up and hand it to me,"Lucius stated still smiling smugly.

_Sounds great, except I won't be giving it to you_ Draco thought and smiled to himself. Hell he would use the crystal for himself to get what _he_ wanted! With the crystal he could have the whole Wizarding world under his control. Now that would be fun. Draco smiled darkly.

* * *

"DRACO! GET OFF HARRY!"Yelled Jessica kicking him.

"He calls _me_ gay but he's the one on top of me!"Snapped Harry. Draco made a hissing sound and took out a knife.

"Alright Malfoy calm down it was just a joke, "said Harry emerald eyes widening nervously. Draco took out a vile. He cut Harry's arm and let the blood drip in the vile. He closed it and put it in his pocket. He got off Harry and ran into the forbidden forest.

"What the bloody hell?"Hissed Jessie.

"Hermione can't you control your boyfriend? Honestly! Have you no control in your relationship?"Hissed Amy. Hermione simply stood flabbergasted.

"He. . .he must be hexed," Hermione stated unsure.

"GO AFTER HIM LINK!"Yelled Jessica. Link's eyes began to glow bright yellow and he began shrinking and growing fur, he transformed into a lean muscular dog, no jackal he let out a growl as he galloped into the woods.

"Harry you should go see madam Pomfrey your arm-"Started Rachel but she was interrupted.

"Rachel can't you do it you're a magus," snapped Amy.

"Well, maybe. I'm not too good at healing spells honestly," said Rachel though she put her hand to Harry's arm. A blue light illuminated the wound and it disappeared. Rachel smiled pleased with herself.

"Remember when Draco said I cut his arm? He just did it to Harry. Do you think there is some kind of connection?"Jessica asked frowning deeply.

"Maybe it's his odd way of mating," Ron quipped.

"DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"Yelled Harry giving Ron a punch in the shoulder as Ron burst into laughter.


	71. Voldemort's Plan

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, ChaoticaReborn and NiraliSkye for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER OF IMPENDING DOOM: I don't own Harry Potter- nuff said.**

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and Ron and bit her quill taking out her books and she began to study for N.E.W.T.s. it kept her mind off Draco. What was wrong with him anyway? Jessica took out the book with the odd squiggles. The book no one could read but Link. She flipped to the picture in the back and her eyes fell on Kade Malfoy, Link's father. Who was murdered by his own brother. Something didn't add up. What was Lucius's motive for killing Kade? And why had he left Link alive? Her thoughts were interrupted as Link tore out of the bushes dragging a disgruntled Draco by his cloak.

"Found him, "he said and threw him on the ground. Draco let out a growl as Amy shoved her wand in his face.

"Explain yourself!"Yelled Amy. Everyone waited for Draco's reason for jumping on Harry. He never gave one. He had a panicked look and was looking at the forest like he was nervous.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?"Asked Hermione kneeling next to Draco. Her soft honey brown eyes scanned Draco. There was something so strange about him, so foreign. She caressed his face softly; her finger tips kissed his cheek down to his jaw. Draco's cold eyes glared at her and he spat in her face. Hermione gasped pulling back her eyes welling with tears. She wiped her face off and Harry walked over muttering a spell with his wand to help.

"YEAH THAT'S THE BEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE!"Said Amy patting him on the back. Everyone else glared t her. "Err . . ."she said and backed off.

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione hissed and turned towards Draco eyes narrowed to slits.

"What the hell Draco-"

SMACK.

Everyone stared in shock as Draco backhanded Hermione sending her falling to the ground. She clutched her cheek with her hand and broke into tears and she ran into the castle. With a roar Ron launched himself on Draco and began punching him, repeatedly in the face, Draco just laughed.

"Ron! Ron, stop! Malfoy would never hurt Hermione! He must be hexed," Harry said pulling the angered carrot top off the blonde boy. Draco wiped a bloody nose still chuckling.

"Malfoy-"Harry started but Draco punched him hard, in the stomach. So hard that Harry flew into a nearby tree groaning. Draco ran up to him and kicked him hard in the chest. A _crack_ was heard. Satisfied Draco grinned and ran into the woods again, a smug look on his face. Harry let out a groan.

"Harry are you alright?"Cried Rachel.

"Man I knew Malfoy was a no good son of a-"

"RONNIE!"Yelled Mel.

"Well he is!"

"Guys Draco can't hit that hard if he wanted to. Besides even I think it would be strange for him to treat Hermione so cruel. He's obviously not himself," said Link thoughtfully biting into an apple.

"It hurts!"Harry hissed. Rachel walked over to Harry and lifted his shirt gently, to see what was causing Harry so much pain. She let out a gasp of shock.

"Oh my god. What is _that_!?"

"What?"asked Jessica and she stood in front of Harry and gasped.

* * *

Draco sighed banging his head against the steel bars. He was so bored. It had been a few hours since his father had grown bored and left him alone. The steel cage he was in was in a room that looked as if it would collapse any minute. Maybe he would get lucky and his banging would cause the floor to collapse and he'd die quickly. Draco let out a sigh. No, that wasn't the way to think. He had to think of a way out. That's when the door opened and Voldemort glided in with, well, what looked like Draco.

The copy-cat Draco was holding a vile of blood.

"Hello Draco."Voldemort greeted cheerfully looking at Draco. Draco glared at him. Voldemort poured the blood on the floor and started muttering a spell. Draco watched in horror and wonder as the blood turned a green color and slowly it molded into the shape of a person.

Then eyes formed, a mouth, and hair until the thing was the exact replica of Harry Potter. This had to be dark magic indeed. He had read in some of his father's dark arts books about creating a doppelganger, a copy of someone but you needed their blood and to be very skilled in the dark arts. These doppelgangers were dark creatures who obeyed their creators; they weren't even capable of human speech however.

"Exact copies," Boasted Voldemort. "Flawless."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You can stop gloating any moment now," Draco muttered under his breath. If the dark lord heard he didn't show it.

"So why are you making these copies of my friends and I? Is this some type of fetish?"Draco inquired. Draco's arrogant comment was answered with the Cruciatus curse. What felt like an eternity later the dark lord lifted the spell. Draco, his throat raw from screaming sat up weakly, and for once silent.

"I plan to have you and all your friend's here. Then I will kill and torture you all one by one," Voldemort announced. Draco held his tongue from stating that it would be more intelligent to torture first, than kill but he didn't particularly desire another dose of the Cruciatus curse.

"You see the clones will stay at Hogwarts. So that when Dumbledore notices that these copies aren't his real students it will be far too late," Voldemort stated.

"Brilliant plan, what about the fact that they can't talk!?"Draco pointed out. He winced expecting another dose of the Cruciatus curse, but it didn't come.

"By then I will figure out how to get them to talk." snapped Voldemort. Draco looked at his clone.

"God do I really look like that?"Asked Draco. Voldemort raised a curious eyebrow. "Because damn good."Draco said with a smile. Voldemort rolled his eyes. Voldemort turned to the clone Draco.

"Get X1,"he snapped. The clone left and came back with Jessica.

"You named her X1? And let me guess my clones name is X2?"Said Draco. Voldemort didn't answer.

"Really original," Draco quipped. Voldemort ignored him looking at the three doppelgangers he had created.

"You three get to Hogwarts. Malfoy and Avery will take the real Potter and Kirkwood while you're there," said Voldemort.

"I will not!"Snapped Draco.

"Not you, idiot!"Snapped Voldemort, turning to the blonde. "I have other plans for you."

* * *

Jessica recoiled from Harry. On his chest was a horrible wound from where Draco had kicked him. There was a circular injury which blood was oozing out of, along with a strange green substance. Around the area his skin had turned an agitated red.

"What the hell is that!?"Cried Rachel looking at Harry horrified.

"We need to get him help, now!"Said Ron in panic.

"YA THINK!?"Yelled Amy.

"Come on Harry lets go take you to madam Pomfrey,"said Rachel helping him up, wrapping his arm around her and supporting half of his weight. Ron quickly ran over and supported the other half and they got Harry upstairs to the hospital wing quickly. Madam Pomfrey screamed when she saw him.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"She yelled. They explained what happened and she clicked her tongue.

"There is no way young could have done that. It would take serious dark magic to do something like this-"she said pushing Harry on the bed. She disappeared into the next room and came back with a bottle of blue liquid. She poured it onto her hand and rubbed it over Harry's wound. Harry groaned loudly.

"Are you saying my cousin is evil?"Asked Link raising his eyebrows.

"Link Draco has his demons but do I think he is capable of performing serious dark magic? No. Now _you_ are a different story,"Pomfrey said haughtily, dressing Harry's wounds.

"I'll take that as compliment," Link said with a smirk. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"When is this going to heal." moaned Harry.

"A week or two, I'd reckon." said Madam Pomfrey.

"WHAT!?"Yelled Rachel. "My poor baby!"She cried and began kissing him all over.

"Get a room," snapped Jessica.

"We are in a room you get out." The door opened and Hermione ran in.

"I heard what happened I came as soon as I could-"

"Who's the idiot who told her?"Muttered Amy.

"Oh Harry are you okay?"Hermione asked tearfully.

"I have a hole in my chest and you're asking me if I'm okay?"Asked Harry with a smile.

"I'll kill Draco!"Cried Hermione.

"I can feel the love in that relationship," Marguerite whispered to Lorenda. Lorenda nodded.

"I'll be right back I need to tell Dumbledore about this," said Madam Pomfrey. The group crowded around Harry in worry.

"I'm fine guys, really. Just someone beat the snot out of Malfoy will ya?"He said. They all laughed. The door creaked open quietly.

"Back already Madam Pomfrey? You just left," stated Hermione curiously looking up. She went pale. Two deatheaters stood in the entrance.

"Finally the old hag is gone," scoffed the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't know, don't you think Poppy Pomfrey in the right light looks kind of beautiful?"The other deatheater asked. The silence emitting from Lucius Malfoy was answer enough. "I mean, for an old hag that is," the deatheater mumbled.

"My life revolves around morons,"Lucius sighed.

"Yeah I know what you-HEY DO YOU MEAN ME?"Yelled the other one.

"Your smarter than you look," said Lucius raising his wand at the group.

"Malfoy I think were outnumbered "said the other deatheater.

"Avery, how perceptive of you! I had _no_ idea there were more of them than us! I am amazed at you're astounding ability to count! Seeing as that is a rare gift only for the most intelligent of men," snapped Lucius Malfoy his voice dripping with more sarcasm than even Draco could have mustered. Avery paused.

"Are you- Are you complimenting me or making fun of me? I can't tell," Avery whined.

* * *

"Tell us all you know about the crystal of wishes," said Remus Lupin staring at Aurora. Aurora was the young girl Sirius had found, and rescued at a vicious battle scene left in the wake of Voldemort. They still weren't sure who she really was, or what was true or not. Aurora's wounds were practically gone; she was restored to her full health. She sat at Sirius Black's table sipping tea staring at the werewolf and Sirius. Aurora stared down at her breakfast plate which held eggs and bacon as a smiley face. Aurora frowned at it, she wanted to destroy it.

"I've already told you, Voldemort wants it and if he gets it he can wish for anything. Unlimited wishes and no rules," said Aurora flatly, "Every one's dream right? They could get whatever they wanted."

"If he gets his hands on it-"started Remus.

"It will be the end of the world," finished Sirius gravely. Aurora nodded.

"So why does Voldemort want to kill you?"Asked Remus.

"Because I'm a traitor," she said looking away.

"Sounds reasonable enough," said Sirius.

"Why did you join Voldemort in the first place?"Asked Remus staring at her hardly. He didn't seem to trust her as much as Sirius did.

"That's none of your business," Aurora scoffed at Remus.

"Okay, okay. So you told us everything you know?"Asked Sirius.

"That's all I know," she repeated in annoyance. Then she looked puzzled. "He can't find it though. He's done everything the riddle's said-"

"Riddle?"Asked Remus.

"There is a riddle to finding the crystal. Or prophecy or something. He's fulfilled most of it."

"How does it go?"

"_When blood of the muggles is mixed with the wizards,_

_The Espers will come through storms and blizzards,_

_The Great War will begin and all shall seem lost,_

_Then the crystal shall be found but for a heavy cost,_

_First you must find the ancient text,_

_This will tell you where to look next,_

_Once you find where the text leads,_

_You are close to finding the crystal that grants all needs,_

_The sun will disappear and all will be dark,_

_This is when you look for the secret mark,_

_Once you find it the light will be ever so bright,_

_Then the sun will return and the mark will lead you right,_

_Now you are close and you have one more thing to find,_

_An ageless girl with a sharp mind,_

_She's timeless and ageless and knows the secret you search for,_

_Open the veil of the dead and she will show you where the crystal is and you will never need any more_."She recited.

"What an awful poem," Sirius said blankly.

"Sirius!"Hissed Remus.

"Well it is! Who wrote it? Honestly," Sirius muttered.

"Some dead people a long time ago how should I know," Aurora muttered.

"Where is Voldemort at in this riddle?"Remus asked curiously.

"Last time I checked he was searching for the timeless girl. Once he finds her he will open the veil of the dead and have the dead under his control. He will start battles with wizards and muggles with them, muggle and wizard blood mixed," explained Aurora.

"This is bad," said Sirius.

"I don't get any of it," Sirius whined.

"How many dead will return?"Asked Remus ignoring Sirius.

"As many and whoever he wants. But they would have had to have died in as recent as twenty years," said Aurora.

"This can't be good. I don't understand that poem/riddle shit at all but I do understand that he's close to finding it and we have to find it first," said Sirius seriously.

"Are you crazy?"Asked Remus.

"You better believe it."


	72. Puppies

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, ChaoticaReborn and NiraliSkye for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER OF IMPENDING DOOM: I don't own Harry Potter- nuff said.**

* * *

"Were just getting Potter and Kirkwood right?"Asked Avery. The group drew out their wands standing in front of Jessica and Harry Protectively.

"Idiot."Lucius snapped at Avery. He let out a sigh and drew out his wand with a quick flick he yelled, "IMPERIO." Rachel screamed as she got hit with the spell and she got knocked back into the wall.

"A lot of good that's going to do you," laughed Amy cockily. Lucius smirked however. Rachel stood up holding her hands out. Rachel, now under Lucius's control could use magic without a wand, powerful magic at that. She muttered a spell and everyone around her fell unconscious save Lucius and Avery.

"How did she do that?"

"She's a magus under my control," said Lucius then he frowned. "That was too easy."

"Let's just get Potter and Kirkwood out and replace 'em with the clones."

* * *

Marguerite opened her eyes.

"Ow. What happened?"She asked standing up.

"Dunno."Hermione answered rubbing her head. They were all on the floor Madam Pomfrey glaring at them hands on her hips.

"If you all are tired you can kindly go sleep in your own dormitories," she hissed icily.

"Where are the deatheaters?"Asked Lorenda, clenching her fists. The room was empty. Harry was sitting on the bed quietly, though he was healed.

"Harry? You're not hurt anymore!"Cried Jessie.

"I fixed it. The stupid nurse didn't know what she was talking about," said Rachel with a smirk.

"Excuse me!"Madam Pomfrey said coldly. She checked Harry over with a slight frown.

"Very well, good work,"Pomfrey said looking at Rachel cautiously.

"I'm a magus," Rachel explained calmly. The group walked out silently. They didn't say a word to each other until they sat under their usual spot by the lake, under the willow tree.

"Can you guys remember what happened?"Asked Lorenda finally.

"The last thing I remember is Lucius and Avery coming in and arguing. Oh! And they shot the imperious curse at Rachel!"Hermione said. Everyone looked at Rachel.

"Yeah but it didn't work. I got a nasty bump on my head though, that's when I blacked out. I woke up before everyone else. I have no idea what the deatheaters did to you all," Rachel said sadly. Harry and Jessica were oddly silent.

"You guys okay?"Asked Hermione. They both nodded eerily.

"Maybe the deatheaters put spells on them," suggested Rachel. She had a clouded look in her eyes which bothered Hermione. She looked to see if anyone else had noticed. They hadn't seemed to. Hermione frowned.

* * *

Draco stared at Voldemort.

"I would assume you would want a more comfortable place to be held captive," drawled Voldemort.

"If it's not too much trouble," Draco chimed sarcastically. The cage disappeared.

"Follow me."Ordered Voldemort. Draco stood up and followed Voldemort through the burnt house. It still seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. The black charred walls were all but falling down, and it made Draco nervous to walk on the wooden floors that had holes here and there and were covered in old soot. Voldemort led him into a cozy little room with four beds. The room was unlike the others. It didn't look like it was about to crumble to pieces.

"This was recently added,"Voldemort explained. Draco eyed him suspiciously. A cozy little room and a bed wasn't Voldemort's style. He checked under the bed to make sure there wasn't a monster of some kind lurking. He was not being childish, he was being practical. Voldemort never cared about their comfort. There was no explanation for bringing Draco here . . . unless Voldemort needed the room Draco had been in.

"Whose house is this?"Questioned Draco. Voldemort smiled amused.

"You don't know?"Voldemort questioned.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked."

"This is your uncle's house. Link's old house."

Draco's jaw dropped and Voldemort left, locking the door behind him. This was Link's old house? He had lived here!? Draco sat quietly pondering. Not long after Harry and a sleeping Jessica were thrown into the room non to gently by two deatheaters. Voldemort walked in after the deatheaters and gave them both sharp kicks to the stomach. Harry groaned and coughed up blood.

"Potter!"Said Draco running over to him.

"Where the hell are we?"Jessica wheezed sitting up.

"How annoying. Potter his hurt and the girl is pregnant," said Voldemort. Draco's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?"He yelled. Jessica went pale.

"You're pregnant?"Said Harry. Jessica nodded weakly.

"Whose is it?"Asked Draco stupidly. Jessica scowled. She never answered though the door flew open. "MY LORD. WE FOUND HER!"Yelled the deatheater.

"Found who?"Asked Harry.

"Excellent. Now all we need to do is open the veil and start the war."

"What are they bloody talking about?"Demanded Draco.

* * *

Days had passed by. Harry and Jessica had been acting odd ever sense. They hung around the group but Hermione hadn't heard either speak in awhile. Rachel was acting strange too. She stared off in the distance, always in a day dream. She wasn't the only one who had noticed it. Others started to ask her if she were okay, and Hermione couldn't get the clouded look in her eyes out of her head. Something was nagging at her in the back of her head. She sighed seating herself under the willow next to Harry and Link. Draco hadn't returned either. Not that she should be worrying about that jerk. He had hit her . . . and spit on her. No she was a little too angry to worry about him.

"What is up with you two?"Link demanded in frustration staring at Harry and Jessica. Harry and Jessica looked at him blinked and looked at each other.

"Things are pretty weird," said Marguerite with a shrug.

"As always," sighed Lorenda. Link rapped his arm around Jess. Jess's eyes glowed green and she punched him in the face.

"Guess those anger management classes never helped," Hermione muttered quietly. Jessica hissed at her and kicked Link.

"Baby what's wrong?"Link asked surprised standing up. Jessica glared at Link. Link backed away slowly.

"Link your bleeding green!"Gasped Melanie staring in shock. Everyone looked at Link. He had a cut lip and green goo was spurting from the cut.

"Just like what happened to Harry, the green liquid I mean," said Hermione with a frown.

"Look something strange is up. It's not like Jess to not yell. Our girl Jess needs to yell. And Harry well he's always quiet but not like this! I'm starting to think these guys are hexed – like Draco might have been," said Amy with concern.

"DIE!"Yelled Rachel and she flicked her wrist. Amy was blasted into a nearby tree, so hard she fell in a heap to the ground unmoving.

"RACHEL!"Yelled Jessie. But she still had the clouded look.

"I will kill you all if you tell anyone. You all need to act like everything is fine. Got it?"She yelled raising her arm threateningly. They all stared at her shocked.

"Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy hit her with the imperious curse!"Said Hermione, the connection finally clicking.

"You know what? I'll just kill you!"Rachel roared and electric bolts came out of her hands striking Amy.

"AMY!"Yelled Ron.

"Stop it! Snap out of it Rachel!"Yelled Lorenda tackling her.

* * *

"Bring her in."Voldemort ordered. Draco raised an eyebrow as a deatheater left and came back with a young woman with green eyes and blue hair! It was a dark blue, but still blue all the same. It was long and wavy and came down to her lower back. She was wearing a short white dress and she was very delicate now battered and bruised from the deatheater attack.

"You know the location of the crystal of wishes?"Demanded Voldemort staring at the girl. She nodded slowly. "You are the keeper of time?" She nodded again. "You are related to Jasper the keeper of the dead and Jason the keeper of the dimensions?"

Draco stared. He had had his share of time with both the idiots. They were both old men though. This girl was young, and beautiful. Draco found himself wishing to look up her dress. He quickly shook his head. He had Hermione. That's all he needed. He missed her; he wondered how she was doing.

"Yes." The woman said.

"What must I do to open the veil of the dead?"Asked Voldemort.

"I cannot tell you that. That is Jasper's department. I can only tell you that in order for me to reveal to you the location of the crystal you must have an army of dead. They will follow your command even if in life they were your enemies. You recruit about fifty. Then you start the war once the blood is spilled I will show you to the crystal," said the woman casually. Draco frowned. He liked this girl less and less.

"I say we save ourselves the trouble and just torture it out of her!"Yelled the deatheater savagely.

"SILENCE FOOL! If that was an option don't you think I would have done it? She is bound to a spell. She cannot reveal the location under any circumstances unless the prophecy is fulfilled. We will keep her here. Now we have to figure out how to summon the dead and if you disgrace me with your stupidity again I'll kill you!"Snapped Voldemort. The deatheater gulped.

"Sorry my Lord Forgive me!"The deatheater cried bowing to him.

"Rise." said Voldemort giving the deatheater a sharp kick and he turned walking out the door. The deatheater squeaked following Voldemort locking the door behind him.

"Dark lord on PMS,"Draco drawled once he was sure Voldemort was out of ear shot.

* * *

Lorenda held Rachel down until Rachel magically flung her off.

"Rachel snap out of it!"Yelled Hermione.

"STUPIFY"yelled Link pointing his wand at Rachel. She dropped unconscious. Harry and Jessica hissed at him.

"Uh oh,"said Link.

"STUPIFY"he yelled pointing his wand at Harry. It had no affect and Harry ran at Link with alarming speed and picked him up with inhuman strength holding Link high above his head. "Now Potter," Link started but Harry would have none of it. With a grunt Harry threw Link hard against a nearby tree.

."Merlin's beard!" Blaise gasped in awe.

"I don't think these are our friends," said Serenity eyes wide. Lorenda pushed both Jessica and Harry into the lake. "Run!"She yelled to the others. Harry and Jessica let out a screeching noise. The group stared in shock as the two began to melt. Hermione gasped in shock taking a step back as Harry and Jessica were reduced to green splots in the water.

"What were they?"Asked Marguerite eyes wide.

"I dunno,"whispered Lorenda.

"We need to get Link and Amy to the hospital wing guys," said Jessie tearing her eyes away from the strange scene. She was right. Link was pretty much okay. He just needed a bit of touching up, but Amy was in danger. They carried her to the hospital wing while Link walked. Madam Pomfrey screamed upon seeing Amy.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"She demanded. They explained as she forced thirteen different potions down Amy's throat. She was slipping in and out of consciousness groaning loudly. They sat by her side until Madam Pomfrey told them to go report to Dumbledore. Hermione stayed with Amy and Link, keeping an eye on Link. Madam Pomfrey had to use a petrifying to spell to keep the delinquent Malfoy in his bed. Hermione smiled at Link and took out the book that no one could read but him. "Try reading this paragraph," said Hermione pointing to the first one in the book. He sighed and grabbed the book and his eyes scanned the page.

"Out loud!"Snapped Hermione in annoyance. He smirked.

"Alright alright."

Link began to read out of the book the first page.

"_September 14th, 1973 _Link's eyes widened. It was his father's journal. _My damn twin brother Lucius (I was born first and were not identical If we were I would kill myself) is such a pain. He nagged me to join the dark lord...._ Do I need to read more?"Asked Link.

It's my fifth year at Hogwarts. My girlfriend Marle thought it would be good for me to have a journal to write in. My name is Kade Malfoy

"No. I thought it would be useful but it's just a journal - I mean it's useful for you, now you can get to know your father through this. So it wasn't worthless. I was just hoping it would lead me to something," said Hermione giving Link a king smile. Link read it quietly and skimmed the pages. Hermione wondered silently what was taking everyone else so long. She wondered where Draco was right now. That meant that the Draco who attacked Harry wasn't Draco but one of those...things. Where was the real Draco? Her stomach churned with worry. The others came back.

"Well the dance has been moved," said Jessie smiling slightly.

"Who cares? We have three of our friends missing! Draco, Jessica, and Harry and now Amy is hurt," hissed Hermione.

"Is Rachel still unconscious?"Asked Marguerite. Rachel was lying on a nearby bed. Madam Pomfrey had told them to get her the moment Rachel awoke to see why she had attacked them.

"Can't we ever have a normal school year?"Asked Ron.

"No," said Mel hugging his arm.

"Apparently not. I've never had a normal year here, ever."Sighed Ron.

"I have. Before I started hanging out with you guys," stated Lorenda.

"Dido," said Jessie.

"Me too," said Mel.

"Alright we get it," said Ron. Hermione sighed and looked at the fire and blinked. Sirius's head was sitting there.

"Hello!"He said cheerfully making everyone else jump.

"Sirius!?"Said Ron dropping to the floor. Sirius smiled.

"What's going on?"Asked Ron.

"I have some information you should know, "said Sirius growing serious.

* * *

Draco looked at Harry and Jessica. Harry was leaning against the wall moaning.

"What's wrong with him?"Asked Draco.

You attacked him!"Snapped Jessica.

"You mean my clone?"Asked Draco.

"You're what?"

Draco sat down on a bed and explained to them about the clones.

"So, now that the un-important stuff is out of the way, Jessica, YOU'RE PREGNANT?"Draco yelled causing Jess to jump.

"Yes," she said looking at the ground.

"So are you having a baby or are you having puppies?"Asked Draco.

"WHAT?"Asked Jessica.

"Well assuming that it is Link's kid and Link has that whole jackal thing going on, what if your kid comes out as a puppy. Dear lord Jess is having puppies!"Said Draco with a grin. Jessica scowled.

"You know, she really might," said Harry grinning as well.


	73. Life as Prisoners

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, ChaoticaReborn NiraliSkye, XMagicalAmbitonsX, i-am-Ash-Malfoy, Blah, Maika, Tempted Fate, XxHarryPotterRulzxX, Kotten, and Likewow5556 for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER OF IMPENDING DOOM: I don't own Harry Potter- nuff said.**

**Soooooo sorry for not updating in forever and - a day! Had some family emergencies, it's been a tough year :( buuut- i'm back - and ready to write :D**

* * *

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"Jessica seethed glaring daggers at the boy who would soon die by her hands. Draco chuckled, and his silver eyes flew back to the strange young girl who leaned against the wall in the corner of their prison. She pushed her cerulean hair away from her eyes, which seemed intelligent far beyond her years. This was, the 'time keeper.'

"So you're related to the crazy old guys?"Draco finally asked, thinking back to Jasper, who he'd ran into when he first died, and Jason, who met him when he had been cast out of time itself. The woman nodded slowly.

"Do you have a name?"Draco hissed impatiently.

"Jasmine."

"Jason, Jasper, and Jasmine. Someone has a sick sense of humor out there."Draco spat rolling his eyes. Jasmine stared at him intensely. Draco looked away from her growing uncomfortable.

"Well this is all very interesting," Harry stated, running his fingers through his untidy black hair, "but we have to get out of here. Draco turn into an Esper and get us out," Harry suggested eyeing their prison. "It'd be easy to break out of here, it's all wood, not much defense against a fire breathing dragon," Harry stated with a satisfied nod than paused. "You can breathe fire right?"Harry asked perplexed.

"Yes I can breathe fire, but no, I'm not leaving," said Draco crossing his arms stubbornly.

"What do you mean no?"Cried Harry, emerald eyes widening in shock.

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?"Yelled Jessica clenching her fists. Draco bit his lip. Should he tell them his plans? To use the crystal for himself? _No_. They wouldn't agree. Potter was too noble to understand. He had to make something up!

"This room is Esper proof."Draco lied.

"Esper proof?"Harry echoed.

"Esper proof!"Snapped Draco growing impatient.

"Esper proof?"Said Harry yet again.

"What are you a parrot? Yes, there's a spell idiot!"Snarled Draco. Harry scowled. Jessica groaned seating herself on the floor.

"Just great," she mumbled than looked up at Draco and Harry. "Do you think Voldemort will really be able to bring back the dead?"

"Of course," drawled Jasmine staring at the wall looking bored with the conversation.

"Great, just great," Harry groaned.

"We have bigger problems," Jessica pointed out. The two boys looked at her curiously. "I DONT WANT PUPPIES!"

* * *

Sirius explained the prophecy to the super squad.

"Veil of the dead huh? This isn't good," Hermione groaned scratching her head.

"If the dark lord has the dead on his side...how can you fight the dead?"Asked Lorenda a frown faulting her beautiful face. This no one had an answer to.

"Well Remus, Aurora and I plan to find the crystal first," said Sirius forcing a smile.

"That's crazy . . . be careful," said Ron biting his lip. Sirius laughed and disappeared with a crack. Lupin and Aurora quickly followed. Rachel let out a groan sitting up holding her head.

"You back to normal?"Asked Serenity pointing her wand at Rachel.

"I...I'm so sorry!"She cried.

"It wasn't your fault. You were under a spell," said Hermione.

* * *

A few days passed. Rachel had woken up and Madam Pomfrey had made sure the spell was completely off her. Amy was still badly injured and Rachel was full of guilt. They kept trying to convince her it wasn't her fault.

"How do you think Jessica, Harry, and Draco are holding up?"Sighed Jessie.

"I say we go out there and do something about it! Like rescue them!"Drawled Lorenda slamming her fist into the table. The super squad was gathered by the lake. Their usual meeting spot, it was late afternoon and the only one working on homework, was of course, Hermione, who was biting her quill as they all talked over her.

"We don't know the first place to look. Jessica hasn't made telepathic contact at all," Link spat sadly biting into an apple.

"Maybe she's making out with Draco and-"started Ron but he fell silent after receiving a look from Link that chilled his bones. "It was j-just a joke," Ron stuttered quickly. Mel giggled putting her arm around her stunned boyfriend. The sounds of footsteps approaching met Link's sensitive ears and he stood up.

"What is it?"Asked Hermione curiously, not looking away from her homework.

"Something's coming," Link announced and threw the bushes a tall, but very battered bloody white wolf trotted up to them. The wolf's eyes were blue and she made a whimpering noise and leaned her head on Link. Link blinked stunned.

"Linky boy's got a girlfriend," sang Marguerite.

"Poor thing," drawled Lorenda.

"It seems hurt. I wonder why she's so friendly with you Link?"Said Hermione finally looking up from her homework.

"Because he probably made love to her a few times in his jackal form," drawled the sarcastic filled voice of Draco Malfoy. He stepped out of the clearing, slowly, making a big of an entrance as possible, he too was covered in blood his satin robes ruined, but that wasn't the most noticeable thing about Draco Malfoy, oh no. What really stuck out were the two blond girls holding on to Draco on each side of him. The girls giggled in greeting. A tired, and bloody, looking Harry stepped out from behind Draco, with a sigh.

"What the hell?"Was all Ron could sputter. Link scowled at Draco's remark glaring darkly. Hermione's lip thinned staring at the two girls, than back at Draco, two brown eyebrows raised high.

"Take a joke." snapped Draco gracing Link with a smirk.

"What the hell happened to you and where is Jess?"Hissed Link.

* * *

Yesterday:

* * *

"Look we have to figure out how to get out of here," hissed Harry sitting against the wall forest eyes glazed over with boredom.

"Potter your hurt. There is no way were gonna get out of here," Draco said firmly. Harry scowled arms crossed, not to be defeated.

"So we should just wait around for Voldemort to kill us then?"Harry demanded.

You should go to bed Potter," Draco muttered shortly. Harry scowled at Draco, but he was right. He was no use to them in an attempted escape hurt, so he climbed onto the bed and within minutes was fast asleep. Draco inched away from him.

"What are you doing?"Asked Jessica rolling her burgundy eyes.

"Well Potter is gay and all and I think he's starting to like me..."Draco stated seriously. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"He's not gay."

"You shouldn't talk about what you don't know about. You should be worried about that litter of pups your gonna have," Draco chortled mischievously. Jessica scowled.

"I'm not going to give birth to puppies!"She snapped paused and added quietly," II hope." Draco smirked.

Around noon the next day the door opened and Voldemort walked in with a deatheater. "Heal Potter so he won't die. I have plans for him in which I need him alive for before I dispose of him," Ordered Voldemort.

"Well that's a bright future you have to look forward to Potter," said Draco cheerfully patting Harry on the back. Draco watched silently as the deatheater shoved a crimson potion in Harry's hands. Draco wondered how close Voldemort was to finding the crystal? He wanted to ask but if he sounded too excited Voldemort might suspect his plan.

"How goes the search for the crystal?"Asked Jessica glaring daggers at the dark lord. God bless the girl Draco thought fondly. Voldemort snorted.

"We have located the veil, all is going according to plan, and soon your lives will be forfeit,"Voldemort drawled looking pleased with himself.

"Is it in the department of mysteries?"Asked Harry as the deatheater worked on his wounds.

"One of the seven," said Voldemort seeming confident that revealing his plan would just make the children feel worse.

"And you only need one veil to call the dead?"Asked Draco. Voldemort gave a quick nod.

"Why do you need the dead anyway?"Asked Jessica.

"It's to full fill the prophecy. You should have the girl say it for you,"Voldemort drawled his blood red eyes landing on Jasmine.

"He's fine master," the deatheater groveled.

"Good." said Voldemort, "Let us leave, these children are tireing,"Voldemort hissed.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO FEED US?"Yelled Jessica. Voldemort wheeled around staring at the girl who dared yell at him.

"No,"Voldemort snorted.

"IM PREGNANT YOU NEED TO GET ME FOOD NOW!"Jessica yelled stomping her foot her face filled with rage. The deatheater next to Voldemort jumped. Voldemort looked amused.

"Perhaps we will send Bell in,"Voldemort drawled and the two left the door shutting with a click as it was locked.

"Your scary sometimes you know that?"Draco asked Jessica.

"I have puppies, a baby whatever. It needs food," muttered Jessica.

"Wouldn't that be painful giving birth to a puppy..."Asked Harry trailing off. Jessica scowled.

"Potter don't scare her now," Draco chuckled. After some time the door opened and Bellatrix walked in. Draco stared at her darkly and she returned the look. There was bad blood between the two, to be sure. She waved her wand and four plates with food appeared. Draco wondered where their own wands were. Probably locked away, or worse, destroyed. The group grabbed their plates, and started eating, save Harry who eyed Bellatrix with suspicion.

"It's poisoned," Harry accused.

"If we wanted to kill you Potter we would have done it by now in more painful ways then poison," hissed Bellatrix. They dug in but Bellatrix did not leave.

"What do you want?"Asked Draco once he was done eating.

"I want revenge," she said staring at Draco an evil glint in her eye. Draco blinked.

"Wouldn't you rather um talk about your feelings?"Suggested Draco in a pathetic attempt to stop her from hurting him. She glared at him and pointed her wand at Draco.

"The dark lord has ordered that I don't harm any of you, but he didn't exactly define hurt so I'll define it! If your still breathing and you can sort of walk you're not hurt!"Bellatrix hissed drawing her wand back.

"CRUCIO!"She screamed.


	74. When the Dead Rise

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, ChaoticaReborn NiraliSkye, XMagicalAmbitonsX, i-am-Ash-Malfoy, Blah, Maika, Tempted Fate, XxHarryPotterRulzxX, Kotten, and Likewow5556 for reviewing :)**

**Have I forgotten your name (points up) and you've reviewed before this chapter? (or I spelt it wrong or have it twice or some other nonsense?)Tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER OF IMPENDING DOOM: I don't own Harry Potter- nuff said.**

**WHO'S SLAMMING OUT CHAPTERS NOW? BOOYA! I AM! WOOT! SECOND ONE TODAY! :D**

* * *

Draco dodged it as the spell hit the wall, crackling loudly.

"This chick is trying to kill me!"Draco mumbled as she shot another spell at him. It singed his hair a bit but he was fine. It wasn't noticeable.

"You're lucky. If you damage the hair in any way everybody dies," Draco hissed eyes narrowing in anger.

"Your are such a pretty boy Malfoy,"said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Potter, moments like these are precisely why I say you bat for the other team. Stop hitting on me," Draco scoffed.

"I- I wasn't! I- don't- I-"Harry cried mortified. Draco snorted dodging another spell shot by the ever angering Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Look Potter, it's perfectly acceptable, sure Rachel will be heartbroken but-"

"Oh shut it!"Harry snarled. Bellatrix let out a screech of anger and lowered her wand as her dark mark burned. She was being summoned.

"You're lucky," she spat glaring daggers at Draco.

"I agree, the other day I was playing poker in Knockturn Ally, we were betting with kittens and-"

SHUT UP MAGGOT!"Bellatrix yelled her livid eyes looking feverish with fury. Draco jumped silver eyes widening.

"Maggot, that's a good name for him," Chimed Harry with a laugh.

"Potter now is NOT the time to give me pet names, I've already told you I'm as straight as a broom," Draco scoffed. Harry glared darkly at the tall blonde. Draco made a rude gesture to Harry with a smirk.

"Once Voldemort gets the crystal and no longer needs you, you will be so sorry for what you did to me and your family,"Bellatrix interrupted staring at Draco intensely.

"Not into incest aunt Bell," Draco quipped. Bellatrix let out a sound of fury, and stormed out slamming the door so hard the whole room shook.

"I like her," stated Jessica with a small smile. Draco and Harry both stared at her mortified.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sirius, Remus, and Aurora... (Back in time before Draco showed up with Harry, two girls, and the wolf. Around a little after Bellatrix fed Draco, Jessica, Harry, and Jasmine)

* * *

"Sirius you are insane,"Remus Lupin drawled shaking his head. They were at the department of mysteries in front of the veil that Sirius had fallen through three years ago. Sirius inspected it his gray eyes traveling up and down the tall tapestry looking for any sign that this was indeed the place, the dark lord would come. Aurora shook her head, standing to the side looking bored.

"Look You-know-who needs dead people. This is the only place I can think of! Plus the prophecy or whatever said: open the veil of the dead. Here's the veil," said Sirius crossing his arms stubbornly. Remus let out a winded sigh.

"This can't be the only veil Sirius the odds of Voldemort showing up here are-"

"Very likely," The icy voice of Voldemort pierced through Remus's ears like nails on a chalkboard. Voldemort stepped out of the shadows slowly, and elegantly, his dark cape billowing behind him, his crimson eyes, lit in a dark amusement.

"Sirius exactly what were you planning to do once he showed up?"Asked Aurora drawing out her wand cautiously. Remus and Sirius mimicked this motion, the three facing Voldemort grimly.

"I haven't thought of it yet," Sirius stated with a weak smile. Aurora scowled. Deatheaters began apparating in the room with harsh cracks.

"Were screwed," Remus hissed. Within seconds the three were surrounded by deatheaters, each pointing their wands directly at them.

"My, it's not all the time that I'm the center of attention like this," Sirius said a ghost of a joke on his lips, "I'm blushing," Sirius quipped. Voldemort rolled his eyes and Remus groaned at his friend's ability to still choke out a joke.

Voldemort stepped past them standing before the veil. He took out his wand, tapping it against the veil.

"**_Jam tibi impero et præcipio maligne spiritus! ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore, asque sine omni damno mei tam animæ quam corporis, absque omni læsione cujuscunque creaturæ vel rei; et ad locum a justissimo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas; et hinc proripias_**,"Voldemort drawled reciting some ancient spell. The veil began to glow a deep purple and Voldemort took a step back, watching eagerly. An old short man with a long beard and glasses came out; Jasper.

"Hey man what's up?"Called Sirius waving at the old man.

Jasper nodded towards Sirius standing before Voldemort, the man was so short he perhaps met Voldemort's stomach. Jasper stroked his beard eyeing the dark lord up and down with mild curiosity.

"I have opened the veil with the ancient text. I seek the crystal of wishes,"Voldemort stated in a demanding tone.

"You may choose fifty dead to arm you in battle," Jasper stated adjusting his spectacles. Voldemort started naming off dead deatheaters to come to his aid and a long list of names that Sirius did not recognize. After a while Voldemort asked," How many do I have left?"

"Four." Voldemort did a nasty sort of grin.

"James and Lily Potter," He drawled darkly. James and Lily Potter slowly appeared. The two exchanged looks of horror. Sirius felt like there was a lump in his throat. There they were standing ten feet from him.

"J-James Lily!"He cried. They looked at him sadly. They were under Voldemort's command and would do what he asked until they were released.

"Two more."Jasper informed the dark lord. Voldemort paused.

"Kade and Marle Malfoy." Sirius watched as two more ghosts appeared. The man looked much like Lucius Malfoy, platinum hair, a pointed face, though a bit bulkier than Lucius, with ocean blue eyes. The girl next to him held onto him tightly, she had dark hair and tormented sea green eyes. Sirius's gaze went back to Lily and James heart beating wildly. They were close enough to touch – had it not been for the deatheaters that stood in his way. Jasper cleared his throat, looking bored, before turning to the dark lord.

"They will all be under your service until you release them and that means..."said Jasper waving his hand. All the ghosts became solid. "They will be alive until you release them. They can think for themselves but they cannot defy you and they cannot die. They will heal automatically."

Voldemort had a nasty hungry look in his blood red eyes. Sirius and Remus looked at each other nervously. This was not good. Lily and James looked at their friends mournfully. Sirius was shaking. They were alive! He could actually touch them-

"Alright that is all! I will release them when I no longer need them, or at least some of them. I might keep a few around just to torture." Jasper nodded looking indifferent about the whole situation and he disappeared as if he were never there. Voldemort smiled nastily at his army of undead. They stood silently, waiting for commands, some examining their now living bodies.

"Let's make sure they can't defy me, you two," snapped Voldemort pointing to Lily and James. The two looked at him in worry. "Kill the prisoners."He ordered. Remus went pale. Lily and James looked at each other horrified. Sirius swallowed hard. He would be killed by his best friends unless he fought back . . . this was horrible he didn't want to hurt them! Not after them just coming back! No he couldn't bare it!

Lily and James looking tormented began approaching Sirius, Remus, and Aurora. James looked physically pained and tears threatened to brim over Lily's eyes.

"Guys I'm so sorry but...I can't resist..."James said gritting his teeth.

"Me too," said Lily, tears flowing from her emerald eyes.

"I'm not one for long goodbyes so just kill 'em,"snapped Voldemort impatiently tapping his foot. James transformed into his stag form and charged at Remus. Sirius yelled transformed into a dog and pounced on James, the two rolling around on the floor. Remus let out a sigh of relief, and hesitantly pointed his wand at Lily.

Lily however would not be defeated dissaparating she appeared behind him, wrapping her hands around the werewolf's neck, strangling him hard, tears flowing the whole time. Remus struggled with her, as James and Sirius fought viciously. Aurora watched silently wondering if she should help.

"Sorry prongs," Sirius said turning human, rapping his arms around the Stag's throat. James bucked Sirius off and his antlers rammed into Sirius. Sirius yelped in pain.

"This is taking too long!"Muttered Voldemort looking annoyed. He withdrew two daggers from his cloak, both glittered with silver, having never been stained with blood from battle. "Catch." He said and threw them into the air. Lily jumped off Remus and caught one as James in human form caught the other.

"Dammit!"Sirius swore back in human form holding his shoulder which was injured and bloody.

"I'm so sorry," James said looking pained as he charged at Sirius and stuck the dagger right into his best friend's chest. Sirius's eyes widened in shock.

"SIRIUS!"Aurora yelled. James took the knife out tears trickling out of his eyes as he stabbed Sirius four more times. Sirius gargled, blood seeping from his lips, as he collapsed in a heap, drawing his final breath as James let out a mournful sob.

"NO!"yelled Remus running towards Sirius, but he met James's fist. Falling back Remus shook his head as Lily and James towered over him. Aurora heart beating wildly drew her wand out pointing it directly at James.

"AVADA KEDERVA!"she yelled. With a flash of green light James was thrown against the wall unmoving. Nobody moved, the room was silent, than, slowly, James stood back up, as if he had just got the wind knocked out of him.

"No..."whispered Aurora hands shaking. James and Lily stabbed Remus repeatedly until the werewolf let out a silent groan, and fell to the ground, heart unbeating. "I'm so sorry moony," James whispered as Remus's eyes closed. James and Lily, both shamelessly crying turned towards Aurora, bloody daggers in hand to finish their master's command.

"Leave her alive," commanded Voldemort looking amused at their suffering. James and Lily looked at each other horrified at what they had just done. Sobbing Lily buried her face into James's chest, as he wrapped his muscular arms around her his frame shaking with silent sobs.

"What have we done," Lily whispered weakly.

"Quit sniveling," snapped Voldemort rolling her eyes, and Lily did as commanded. She wiped her eyes, lip quivering.

"You Bastard!"yelled James his tear stained face lit with fury as he made an attempt to attack Voldemort. Voldemort snorted in disgust.

"I command you to stop this foolish nonsense. You will not speak ill of me, or attempt to harm me,"Voldemort ordered with a satisfied smirk. They had to obey.

"My lord make them dance and sing!"said one of the deatheaters cackling maniacally.

"And where a clown suit!"Cried another.

"These are immortal dead warriors under my command that I could use to wipe all the muggles from the face of the planet with a single order and you would have me order them to sing and dance!"cried Voldemort his left eye beginning to twitch. Several deatheaters nodded. Voldemort buried his face in his pale hands with a loud audible sigh.

"Fine! Potters, sing and dance until your feet bleed and your voices crack! I'm going to deal with a certain traitor,"Voldemort stated his crimson eyes falling on Aurora. James and Lily looked horrified and obeyed, they started to dance and sing, as the deatheaters who requested the performance laughed and hooted. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort set Remus and Sirius's corpses on fire. Nothing left of the two but black ashes. Looking satisfied, Voldemort grabbed Aurora by her cloak, pulling her towards the next room. The deatheaters cheered at the performance Lily and James were forced to give, leering at Lily and poking at James, telling him to dance faster, and to learn the deatheater march.

"Idiots,"Voldemort spat closing the door with a loud thud.

"That they are." Said Aurora shaking. She looked away from the dark lord's intense stare, heart beating wildly. Sirius had been her only friend, and now he was dead. Dead because of Voldemort.

"My sweet, when I ordered you to trick Black into believing you were an Ex deatheater and to earn his trust so you could gain information on Potter I didn't expect you to actually become friends,"Voldemort stated touching her shoulder. Aurora shivered.

"I don't know what you mean my lord. I have no connections with Black. He was just a tool to get close to Potter," Aurora stated in a monotone voice.

"But yet when he died you tried to kill his murderer?"Voldemort hissed. Aurora knew she was shaking and she wished she would stop. The truth was she cared for Sirius. It had all been pretend at first. But she actually, really, cared for him. And she had told him plans of the dark lord she shouldn't have. This guy would have given his life for her, and she was a spy just using him. She had wanted to tell him she was a spy but she had been afraid of his reaction. And now he was dead. And she felt as if it were her fault.

"You have betrayed me Aurora,"Voldemort growled gripping Aurora's shoulder harder making Aurora squirm slightly.

"Let go of me!"

"You played the traitor and now you are one. You know the penalty!"

"My lord I-"

"SILENCE!"Yelled Voldemort throwing Aurora on the floor. Aurora screamed crawling backwards facing the dark lord with fear. Voldemort had his wand pointing at her looking at her cruelly.

"You betrayed me, now die!"Said Voldemort softly raising his wand. "My lord, please! I didn't betray you! I led Sirius on. I had to make it believable. I'll admit I began caring for Black but I have been ever faithful to you my lord!"Cried Aurora nearly begging. Voldemort stared at her silently, than, a cruel smile appeared on his dark features.

* * *

"I am so bored," groaned Draco sitting on the floor counting the tiles on the ceiling.

"Me too. I just want to get out of here," sighed Jessica her lips forming into a pout.

"You have powers use them," snapped Jasmine.

"I can't go into my Esper form in here!" lied Draco.

"Not you idiot, and yes you can. I meant Jessica," seethed Jasmine.

"Man this woman is pissy when she doesn't get enough food," said Draco eyeing the blue haired girl with disdain.

"How the hell will talking telepathically help us out of here?"Demanded Jessica with a deep scowl.

"You're other powers moron," Snarled Jasmine impatiently.

"Other powers?"Jessica echoed brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"Maybe she means the baby or should I say puppy?"Chimed Draco with a snigger.

"You are the most annoying and idiotic children I have ever met! Didn't any of you realize Jessica is an animagus?"Blanched Jasmine.

"Animagus! How come you never told me?"Draco cried staring at Jessica in mock hurt.

"I didn't know!"Said Jessica burgundy eyes wide. "How- how do you know! Are you sure?"Demanded Jessica.

"I can sense these things," Jasmine stated her lips thinning in impatience.

"Can I change into my animal form?"Jess asked.

"You have to focus on your form. Feel your form be your form-"

"What is my form?"

"I don't know. Only you know. What animal do you think you are?"

"A very aggressive one," chortled Draco.

"No one asked your opinion," Jess snapped.

"He has a point. I'm thinking something savage-and something that can't be tamed. Like a tiger or a bear," Harry quipped with a grin.

"I'm thinking a wolf," Jessica stated thoughtfully but she fell into silence as the door was thrown open. Voldemort stormed in dragging a pale looking Aurora by the arm. He threw her in like she was cargo and she groaned.

"My lord-"She cried, but he ignored her slamming the door behind him. Aurora moaned and leaned against the wall holding her head. She was very pale and looked sickly.

"You okay? What happened?"Asked Draco looking at her curiously.

"Get away from me. I'm a deatheater. Really. I tricked you all so I could get information on Harry Potter," Aurora admitted miserably. Harry, Draco, and Jessica exchanged looks of shock. They all fell into an uncomfortable silence, until harry finally asked,

"Than what are you doing here?"

"Well when they killed Sirius I tried to kill them," said Aurora holding her head, not being as clear as she should be about such a sensitive subject.

"SIRIUS IS DEAD!"Yelled Harry jumping to his feet.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Aurora said instantly regretting saying such terrible news so harshly. And she really was sorry. Voldemort had tortured her for a long time, but still, she cared for Sirius. Harry quietly looked at the ground emerald eyes swimming with tears.

"Who killed Sirius? I'm going to kill them!"Harry growled, with such hatred in his face it made Aurora visibly shiver. Jessica and Draco were quiet exchanging looks, and Jasmine pouted seating herself on the floor.

"There are two problems with that Harry. You see the people who killed Sirius and, I might add Remus, are dead, and cannot be killed. Voldemort summoned the dead to his aid and they must obey him no matter what," Aurora explained looking grim. Harry scowled, not so readily defeated.

"What's the second problem?"He snapped.

"They're your parents."


	75. Alone? Not quite

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, ChaoticaReborn NiraliSkye, XMagicalAmbitonsX, i-am-Ash-Malfoy, Blah, Maika, Tempted Fate, XxHarryPotterRulzxX, Kotten,Likewow5556,lexi.F,runrigforever (you can blame spell check- i'll look out for that thanks),Blah, Maika,Pheoinx-river,xMagicalAmbitionsX,Thealycat( I MISS YA ALY), armybrat, arwen, blsh for reviewing :)**

**I am finally back! Thank you muchly for the great ammount of patience you have all shown to me, and as always thank you so much for the reviews! I've been going through a pretty rough time with some deaths in the family and real life raining down on me.**

** But now (finally) the future is looking bright :) So thank you again for your patience and here is the next chapter expect weekly updates - (if it kills me).**

* * *

Harry went pale, his green eyes reduced to confused slits and he looked away, his fists clenching.

"They had no choice you see," Aurora explained softly, pity laced in her soft voice. Harry looked stricken. No one knew what to say. Finally Draco broke the silence, his silver eyes scanning the room his arms crossed.

"What is Voldy playing at anyway?" asked Draco. Aurora visibly winced at Draco's choice pet word for the darkest wizard of their time.

"The dark lord is fulfilling a prophecy. He's starting a war with wizards and Muggles than the Espers will come to aid the wizards then he will get the crystal," Aurora said as if this all old news. They fell into silence, and that's how it was for two whole days. Locked in the dungeons there wasn't much to do but wait, and worry.

"Sleep with the fishes," said Aurora.

"It's called Go-fish," sighed Harry looking amused at the cards he had made out of spare paper in his pocket and a pen.

"Right. I never was good with card games," said Aurora with a frown. The door opened. Voldemort walked in covered in blood. The blood however was not his own. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry had to physically nudge the blonde Malfoy from saying a snide comment that would likely get him killed, or at least crucio'd. There were some people behind him. Harry froze. Two of the people were his parents. They looked at him sadly and waved. Lily blew him a kiss.

"I've full filled the prophecy. I've killed half the ministry a great deal of muggles than Espers came. Now show me where the crystal is," Voldemort snapped impatiently looking at Jasmine. Jasmine nodded. And she walked out and the door closed.

"My parents." said Harry blinking. Jessica looked at Harry sadly. They were left behind, not given a hint of what was going on, they had no idea if Voldemort had the crystal. Nothing. Another day passed, than another. Finally the door budged and Voldemort glided in. In his hand was a beautiful clear crystal the size of a football. Jasmine was not with him. Draco held his breath. Voldemort had the crystal and he wanted Draco to charge it.

"All of you come with me," He drawled. He led them into a fairly large room where all the deatheaters and dead stood. Lucius looked at Draco his expression unreadable. Voldemort handed Draco the crystal. The crystal began to glow a bright blue.

"Ah, it's powering up!" said Voldemort crimson eyes lit with glee.

As the crystal began to glow brighter Draco felt weaker. By the time the crystal stopped Draco was on his knees, vision blurry. His head was throbbing and he shook his head trying to get ahold of himself.

"Very good Malfoy. Now hand it over." Voldemort said. Draco stared at the crystal. "Hand it over!" cried Voldemort.

"Now how do you work this thing?" Draco drawled.

"Give it to me you little-"snapped Voldemort raising his wand at Draco.

"I'll smash the crystal!" Draco said. A look of horror passed over Voldemort's face.

"Now how do you work it?" Draco asked.

"You just wish for something while you hold it!" cried a deatheater.

"IDIOT!"Yelled Voldemort. "AVADA KEDERVA!" Draco winced as the foolish deatheater dropped dead. "Give me the crystal!" Voldemort hissed and he grabbed Jessica and put his wand to her throat. "Or I'll kill the girl." Draco stared thinking quickly.

"I Wish Voldemort was a-a poodle," said Draco wishing the first thing that came to mind. A POP noise happened and a black poodle was sitting at Jess's feet.

"Oh you mother-"said Jessica and she started kicking the poodle.

"Now who else wants to be a poodle?" Draco asked. All the deatheaters disappeared except Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix.

"Good job, now give me the crystal," said Lucius staring at Draco hand out palm up. Draco grinned.

"No. It's mine," said Draco. The poodle growled and pounced on Draco. It started tearing apart his face. "GET IT OFF GET IT- I WISH IT WAS A SLUG!" cried Draco.

The poodle turned into a slug. Draco covered in blood stood up and stepped on the slug hard as he could.

"I wish we were all at Hogwarts in the woods!" Draco said. Everyone including Bellatrix Lucius a very almost dead slug and Narcissa came.

"I have got to be more specific. I wish they were in Africa." The three instantly disappeared.

. "Right now let's go find Hogwarts," said Draco.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that." said Aurora. She kicked Draco hard and had ahold of the crystal.

"Oh come on!" cried Jessica.

"I wish they would be attacked by wild animal," she drawled.

"I'm pregnant-"cried Jessica and a tiger appeared and charged at Draco. Aurora laughed softly. A bear cornered Harry.

"Jessica aren't you an animagus? DO SOMETHING!" cried Harry. Then the bear clawed at him.

"AUGH!"Harry cried rolling out of the way.

"We don't even have our wands-"Hissed Draco dodging the tiger.

"Nice kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Jess hurry up!" snapped Draco barely avoiding a swinging claw. "I...I don't know how!" she cried.

"JESS DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" yelled Draco as the tiger scratched his chest.

"That's It!" yelled Draco. He transformed into his Dragon form and blew fire at the Tiger. It turned to dust.

"I wish he wasn't an Esper!" cried cursed loudly as he transformed back into his human form.

"Guys? A LITTLE HELP!"Cried Harry. He was pretty beat up. Draco looked at Jess.

"I don't know how!" She wailed. Draco sighed and charged at Aurora, preforming a nonverbal spell arching his wand high above his head a dark purple cloud appeared.

"I wish he was a rat!" Aurora stated with a smug look. Draco turned into a rat his wand falling harmlessly next to him.

"You-"hissed Jessica than she began to growl. _growl_? She felt her bones changing. She yelled in pain as her bones shifted her skin bubbled and she looked at her paws-PAWS?

Harry stared at Jess. She was a grey white wolf with blue eyes. Jess growled at Aurora. "I wish. . ."started Aurora but she never got to finish, the white wolf leaped into the air snatching the crystal in her mouth and ran, sprinting for Hogwarts. Aurora stared dumb founded hand still out where she had been holding the crystal a moment before.

"WAIT FOR US!" cried Harry. He grabbed the little blonde rat that was Draco and ran. The bear advanced on Aurora.

"Uh oh,"Aurora said. Harry finally caught up to Jess. She looked at him with bright silver eyes and dropped the crystal at Harry's feet. Harry picked it up.

"I wish Draco was back to normal and still had his Esper form," Harry wished with a sigh. Draco transformed into himself scowling.

"Why do I always get transformed into the rodents!"He hissed, thinking back to his fourth year and ferret experience. Harry opened his mouth.

"That was RETORICAL!"Draco growled. Harry sniggered. Draco scowled looking unamused and held out his hand.

"Give me the crystal." Harry raised his eyebrows but tossed the light magical stone to the blonde. Draco laughed darkly. Harry paused considering the consequences of what he had just done. Perhaps Malfoy wasn't to be trusted with a magical device that could grant ANY wish.

"I wish I had two beautiful blondes that are in love with me!" Draco announced in a matter of fact tone. Two blondes appeared. They giggled and Draco wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Let's go." He said with a grin. Harry stared at him in annoyance. "Just wait until 'Mione finds out," Harry grumbled and the three started their way back to Hogwarts. Upon reaching the lake they found Link biting into a fresh green apple he looked up and Jessica ran towards him, still in her animagus form and she licked him. The others sat around the lake doing homework amongst other things and all stared at them in mild surprise.

"New pet?" drawled Link.

"LINKS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" sang Lorenda in a sing song voice.

"Poor thing." said Marguerite regarding Jessica. "It seems hurt. I wonder why she's so friendly with you Link?" asked Hermione her honey brown eyes narrowed at Draco and the two blondes on his arm.

"Because he probably made love to her a few times in his jackal form." Draco drawled sarcastically picking invisible dust off his robes. The two blondes holding on to his arms started giggling.

"What the hell?" asked Ron wincing at the mental picture invading his mind. Link scowled.

"Take a joke." snapped Draco.

"What the hell happened to you and where is Jess?"

* * *

(Present time now)

* * *

Draco stared.

"Where to begin? Let's see it's a long story," Draco started rubbing his chin staring at the sky. Harry sat next to Rachel glad to be back.

"Well the wolf right there is Jessica." explained Draco. Link blinked.

"Jess?" he asked.

"And she's pregnant." continued Draco with a sly smirk.

"WHAT?" yelled Link.

"You're not going to make this easy are you? You're an awful audience member, you should be ashamed. I suppose I'm going to have to explain the whole story in great detail," Draco stated thoughtfully. His silver blue eyes landed on Harry. "Potter, tell them the story," Draco ordered sitting down next to Hermione who ignored him sticking her nose in a book once in a while eyeing the girls on his arm with a look that would make demons quiver.

"Who are those bimbos?"Asked Lorenda growing annoyed. If Hermione wasn't going to ask she would. She wasn't afraid. The girls stared at her than giggled.

"I dunno," Draco said quite truthfully.

"Well get rid of them!" Hissed Hermione venomously.

"Chill babe," Draco said. The blondes giggled again. Hermione grinded her teeth snapping her quill as she furiously wrote on a piece of parchment for homework.

Malfoy I'm not your slave you tell the story." Harry snapped, more afraid that if Draco didn't do something besides address attention to the blondes there might be a mass murder.

"Want me to make you my slave?" asked Draco holding up the crystal one pale eyebrow arching.

"Is that the crystal of wishes!"Cried Hermione breaking her silent treatment in shock. Harry scowled at Draco and told the story to the group. The party listened silently.

"Well that is quite fascinating," Hermione said her voice sweeter than honey. "However. . . if those girls don't leave I'm going to break your arm!" Hermione hissed at Draco glaring darkly.

"Are you jealous?" asked Draco grinning.

"Seriously get rid of the blondes," snapped Hermione. Draco grinned and looked around searching for a reason to change the topic. "Hey where's Amy?" Draco drawled innocently noticing her absence.

Well. . ."said Rachel guiltily. Marguerite explained what happened quickly. Once Draco disappeared into the castle Harry let out a sigh, surveying his friends.

"Guys I'm worried," said Harry.

"About what?" asked Ron.

"About Malfoy with that crystal. You know how he is. This thing is ultimate power." Harry explained his stomach forming a knot.

"Don't worry I trust Draco," said Hermione all iciness gone from the dark moments before.

"You shouldn't," Link stated giving no further explanation; he went back to eating his apple.

* * *

(A few hours later)

* * *

The sun set slowly and a light breeze blew Hermione's hair. She was sitting by the lake alone. Her books were sprawled around her but abandoned by her attention she stared the lake eyes unfocused mind lost in another world. The last leaves of November had begun to fall. She dipped her feet into the lake closing her honey eyes. Hermione felt a light touch on her shoulder. She didn't open her eyes and the hand didn't move. Finally Hermione turned her head staring at Draco who stood there staring intently at her.

His light blonde hair was wild looking at the moment because of the wind. It was in need of cutting too. His silver blue eyes glittered in the sunlight.

"Hey Herm," he whispered softly and he sat next to her. He had two wands in his hand with his other he took hers gently. Hermione fought back a smile but failed miserably and rested her head against his firm chest. Draco kissed her softly holding her close. They sat like that for a while both silent, both holding on afraid to let go. Draco broke the silence first.

"Have you seen Potter? I just got our wands back and I can't find the bloody git." Draco drawled. Hermione smiled some doubting this is why Draco came all the way out here for.

"He's probably with Rachel somewhere. Did Jessica have trouble reverting back to her human form?" Hermione asked listening to his heart beat closing her eyes. His heart beat with urgency and strength like a drum in an African party. Quick, wild, unpredictable.

"She got to her human form by herself," Draco drawled his fingertips softly combing through her bushy brown hair.

"I can't believe Sirius is dead –again," Hermione mumbled trying to keep her mind off her suddenly adorable boyfriend.

"I can't believe you're not kissing me," Draco drawled his impatience showing. Hermione smiled.

"I love you," Hermione whispered looking into his soft silver blue eyes with her honey brown. Draco blushed some holding her closer locking her lips with his. "I love you too," Draco said taking her face in his hands kissing her passionately.

"How touching." Drawled a cold, bored, voice. Lucius Malfoy walked out from behind a tree looking annoyed his silver grey eyes flashing.

"A blood traitor and his mudblood slut, and me without my camera." He continued. He was holding a black poodle who growled viciously: Voldemort. Draco stared darkly. Holding Hermione if possible, closer.


	76. Power Play

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, ChaoticaReborn NiraliSkye, XMagicalAmbitonsX, i-am-Ash-Malfoy, Blah, Maika, Tempted Fate, XxHarryPotterRulzxX, Kotten,Likewow5556,lexi.F,runrigforever (you can blame spell check- i'll look out for that thanks),Blah, Maika,Pheoinx-river,xMagicalAmbitionsX,Thealycat( :D), armybrat, arwen, blsh,haileydelacour101, Bellastand, and Scullcandy22 for reviewing :)**

**special thanks to Haileydealacour101 for pointing out my blunder- in the last chapter voldemort was transformed into a slug, but later he was a poodle again! Sorry about that! I try to edit all these blunders out but a few slip by! I plan to go back and fix it but until than ignore it :D**

* * *

"What do you want?" Draco hissed silver blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. Hermione's breathing changed; he could tell she was frightened. He squeezed her shoulder slightly, in reassurance. Lucius rolled his eyes adjusting the animal he was forced to carry.

"I want you to change the dark lord back and give him the crystal," Lucius replied dryly. Draco raised one eyebrow. He knew very well that his father wanted the crystal for himself. This would prove just as dangerous as the dark lord possessing the crystal. The only difference would be Lucius quite possibly wanted Voldemort dead as much as they did.

"And what makes you think I'll give it to you?" asked Draco removing one arm from Hermione and pulling out the crystal.

"I'm rather fond of it myself you see," Draco scoffed baiting his father. Lucius's eyes narrowed in anger. "Expelliarmus!"Lucius growled annoyed. Draco was blasted back from Hermione landing quite painfully on his rear. His wand soured out of his hand. Draco stood up quickly. What was his father playing at? Draco didn't need his _wand_ he had the crystal. With horror Draco realized his father's plan. Draco ran towards Hermione but Lucius was faster. Lucius swiftly reached Hermione putting Draco's own wand to her throat.

"I'll kill her faster than you can say the words 'I wish' So if you want your filthy mudblood I suggest you wish the dark lord back to normal and hand over the crystal," Lucius ordered. Draco closed his eyes breathing hard. This was true. His father wasn't lying or gambling with him. He knew Hermione would be dead before he could finish the sentence. Hermione looked at him her eyes full of fear. Draco paused. His father wasn't bluffing, but perhaps he would fall for his son's. Draco glanced at Hermione than back to Lucius.

"Kill her."

"D-Draco!"Cried Hermione eyes wide in disbelief. Lucius stared at Draco than back to Hermione his eyes cold and calculating. Draco smirked arms crossed, hands tightly clasped around the crystal.

"Go ahead kill her. I can just wish her back with this," said Draco twirling the crystal in the air. He had to be confident. He had to seem confident or his charade would fall in an instant.

"Are you sure of that?" asked Lucius. Draco bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he would be able to bring Hermione back to life. Dumbledore once said nothing could. Yet here Draco stood and he himself had died, and Voldemort had even said the crystal granted ALL wishes. Lucius smiled could see his son wasn't certain and took advantage of the situation.

"Do you really want to find out? You're risking her life, and I thought you loved her," Lucius drawled mocking his son. Draco gritted his teeth. His bluff was being called. Lucius dug the tip of his wand into Hermione's throat just to make her squirm. "Wish Voldemort normal and give him the crystal. I'm sure you will be forgiven." said Lucius looking impatient. Draco paused. His father wanted power more than anything else. . . Why not demand the crystal himself? Why not unless he was under _orders_. Draco glanced at the growling poodle. Was Voldemort aware in there?

"How about I hand the crystal over to you? It's what you wanted isn't it? To have the crystal all to yourself?" Draco quipped smirking as the poodle growled darker baring its yellowed teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucius hissed.

"Really I think you do. You told me to give you the crystal when I got it. So you could take Voldemort's place," drawled Draco smirking as a flicker of panic crossed Lucius's features. The poodle barked viciously and bit Lucius's ankle hard. This was enough to distract Lucius enough for Hermione to take both her fists and hit him hard in the stomach causing him to double over and break Hermione free. She grabbed Draco's wand which had fallen while pointing hers at Lucius she made her way to Draco's side.

"Wish him dead Draco!" Hermione hissed. Draco stared at Hermione's furious honey eyes.

"Pardon?"

"The dark lord! Wish him dead!" Draco stared at Hermione in shock. Never had he seen such viciousness in her lovely face. However this was the dark lord they were talking about.

"I can't. Potter's meant to do it. Somehow some way he would come back and we both know it," Draco hissed and paused. "Besides where's the honor in that," Draco hissed. Hermione softened but rolled her eyes.

"Like you ever followed a code of honor," she snorted teasingly.

"I wish the dark lord were gone where few will find him and . . ."Draco said and paused. He grinned looking pleased with himself. "I wish Lucius Malfoy were transported to the ministry of magic, with a lovely pink dress on. In the reporters section," Draco stated. A look of horror passed over his father's face but he was gone, as was the world's ugliest poodle. Hermione let out a sigh and hugged Draco tightly.

"I wonder if you can bring back Remus and Sirius?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged.

"I wish Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-"

"The third." Hermione interrupted quickly. They didn't want to have the wrong people come back.

"The third would come back to life and would appear in front of us," Draco finished. There was a flash of red light and Sirius and Remus appeared. Sirius blinked owlishly and Remus grumbled something about in dire need of chocolate.

"Hey it worked," said Draco and he smirked looking at the crystal. "This thing is going to be very, very fun."

* * *

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the day together. After Draco wished Amy was better of course. Sirius and Remus went to report everything to Dumbledore and to visit Harry. Draco and Hermione were sitting at the lake watching the sun set.

"This is our last year here," Hermione said. Draco smiled.

"It seems like two years ago was my last year here. It was the only time I ever stayed at the school all year long," He teased. Hermione smiled.

"I guess that's my fault?" she asked. Draco smiled.

"Yes and I'm going to blame you forever."

.

"Blame me for making your life more interesting? I can live with that."

"Blame you for stealing my heart." Draco stated softly. Hermione blushed with pleasure and kissed him softly. Draco's fingers entangled her bushy hair as his lips locked hers. Their tongues did a dance as ancient as the dawn of time as passion made all sense of dignity or proper behavior disappear from both their minds. They lost themselves in each other because for the moment nothing mattered. Not Voldemort, not the crystal of wishes, nothing in the world mattered but the other.

* * *

Draco what are you going to do with that crystal?" Hermione hissed pulling a twig out of her hair. Far past curfew Hermione and Draco were making their best attempt to slip inside the castle unnoticed by any patrols. Draco laughed darkly fixing his tie. This laugh quite unassuming made Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"You're not going to wish for the two blondes again are you?" Hermione hissed.

"No. I'm going to wish for you to be in nothing but a bikini while you serve me Mai Tais with green umbrellas and feed me grapes," he said with an evil smirk.

"You wish." Hermione growled.

. "Alright I wish-"

"No no don't!" hissed Hermione suppressing a grin. She had no doubt her evil boyfriend would wish such a thing. Draco smiled. "I suppose this crystal will make your life complete," Hermione drawled pushing him playfully. Draco stopped as they entered the great hall and stared at her intently.

"You make my life complete."

* * *

"Jess please don't be mad at me," Drawled Link. Jessica had her arms crossed and was staring in to the roaring fire place with anger. Link hadn't reacted to her pregnancy very kindly at all. First it was disbelief than he kept questioning her if it was his! As if she were some floozy who gave it up to any man who walked by.

"Give up Link." said Amy flipping a page in Witch weekly. She sat across from though the rest of Slytherin common room was deserted.

"I'm starting to wish Draco didn't cure you," snapped Link.

"And I'm starting to wish that I really did summon a demon right up your-"

"Amy?" said Rachel quietly walking in wringing her hands.

"What? You have Gryffindor germs more importantly Potter germs stay 5 feet from me! "Snapped Amy. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I just want to say I'm so sorry!"

"I know it wasn't your fault."

"Alright."Said Rachel cheerfully and she stood up walking out of the room. On her back was a **jinx me** sign. Link and Jessica stared at Amy.

"I said it wasn't her fault. But it didn't mean that I wasn't mad at her," quipped Amy and she went back to her magazine.

"Anyway," said Link pulling his attention away from Amy and back to Jessica. "Look honey I don't know why your so upset." said Link.

"YOU THINK I CHEATED ON YOU!" screamed Jessica. Everyone looked at her.

"I didn't mean it. Look we are too young to have children I didn't want it to be mine!" Hissed Link. Jessica if possible became even angrier.

"I'm not speaking to you!" She growled turning away from him. Link growled furious and turned the other direction. Amy chuckled under her breath as the door opened and Draco glided in looking like he had rolled around in the woods the last two hours – and perhaps he had- though he looked quite pleased with himself.

"What's up with you two?" Draco asked regarding Link and Jessica.

"Link thinks I sleep around,"Jessica hissed.

"Jessica's being unreasonable!" Link yelled biting into an apple loudly. Draco blinked.

"That's nice, "Draco said and made his way over to Amy upon the looks of wrath he received. He snatched witch weekly from Amy and walked into the boys dormitories without a word. Amy blinked looking cowed.

"He took my witch weekly magazine." Amy stated in shock.

"Maybe he wants to see if there are any hot babes _who listen to reason_," Link suggested digging at Jessica. Jessica smiled cruelly.

"Or maybe he's looking for pictures of couples who _aren't paranoid of the other cheating on them_!"

"Right . . . you know I'll just go ask him." said Amy wanting to get away. She walked up to the boys dormitories. She knew Draco would be the only one in there. The other slytherins had long requested other rooms as to get away from Draco. He often brought things in the room which bothered the other slytherin boys such as muggle devices Hermione had given him or swords or shrunken heads. Amy was quite sure it was just to get rid of the others. The only one who dared stay was Link, but he was in the common room. She pushed the door open. Draco was lying on his stomach on the bed looking at the magazine.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy.

"Taking a test. It says I look best in Black eyeliner and white eye shadow with very little lipstick. And that my personality is stunningly charming, "said Draco looking amused. Amy cringed at the mental image.

I don't think I'd look good in white eye shadow do you?" Asked Draco looking quite serious. Amy couldn't help it she laughed.

"Draco your crazy." She finally said. Draco smirked. Amy shook her head staring at the Malfoy youth in front of her.

"Amy darling I know I'm hot but you shouldn't admire me so openly," Draco said flipping through another page. "Ah. I knew Potter would be in here. Let's see what is this? Girls rating how hot guys are? Poor Potter he's only rated a Six. It must be because they all know he likes broomsticks over quaffles you see. . ."

"Give me that!" Amy snapped hiding a chuckle. He looked at her innocently.

"But I want to see if _I'm_ in here."He said pouting.

"You're not. You're not famous enough," lied Amy. Which wasn't quite true. When someone comes back to life and fights side by side Harry Potter they make the occasional magazine or two.

"Lies. I found me oh and I'm a ten." said Draco and he smiled satisfied.

"Alright now will you give me the damn thing?" asked Amy.

"Perhaps," Draco said tossing it over. He took out his crystal and smiled brightly.

"I'm going to take over the world." Amy wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

* * *

Things had once again fallen into a peaceful rhythm. The super squad got back into their school work. Jessica and Link made up, though both not knowing what the future held. There problems however for once, were normal as Christmas began to approach.

"I just don't get it. I've never gotten anything lower than an A-."Pouted Hermione looking at her C.

"I got a B and I have more questions wrong than you-actually Hermione I don't think any of these are wrong," said Harry studying Hermione's homework. Draco whistled innocently looking at the crystal.

"You didn't-"cried Hermione.

"I didn't." Draco said innocently.

"Draco please doesn't tell me that you made it so I would get a bad grade!" said Hermione crossing her arms.

"Alright I won't tell you," Draco said slyly. Hermione scowled.

"I can't believe you!" she cried.

"Oh come on Hermione it's just one C I was having fun, you should see what I did to Weasley's supply of chocolate frogs," Draco drawled.

"That was you!" Ron growled looking furious giving no further information on what in fact had happened to his chocolate frogs.

Hermione scowled arms crossed. Lately Draco had been using the crystal as his own personal toy. She picked up her books and made her way to the group's usual spot after classes beneath a willow tree in front of the lake. The others followed Ron arguing with Draco over his prized chocolate frog collection.

"There is a Christmas ball coming up. Let's hope this one doesn't get ruined." said Amy as they all sat down in their usual spots. Everyone agreed to this. Amy glanced at Draco biting her lip.

"Draco isn't today your father's trial? Do you think he will be sent to Azkaban or not?" asked Amy. Draco paused.

"Yeah it is the trial, mums sent me fifty letters," Draco scoffed rolling his eyes seeming the least bit concerned and he smiled brightly. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is I have something important to share with the class!" Draco stated brightly.

"Well spit it out," Drawled Lorenda.


	77. Bellatrix's Rise

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, ChaoticaReborn NiraliSkye, XMagicalAmbitonsX, i-am-Ash-Malfoy, Blah, Maika, Tempted Fate, XxHarryPotterRulzxX, Kotten,Likewow5556,lexi.F,runrigforever,Blah, Maika,Pheoinx-river,xMagicalAmbitionsX,Thealycat( :D), armybrat, arwen, blsh,haileydelacour101, Bellastand,Scullcandy22, Starlight Night168, StevenLover,and Babel Leaf**, **for reviewing :)**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's hand twitched though he looked calm and complacent: even bored. He stood straight and tall in front of the Wizengamot themselves, along with people viewing his trial. Narcissa's face was one of maybe a hundred at the trial. Her golden hair was pulled back and her stinging blue eyes shot daggers at William Snare the judge. Lucius's hands were chained to the stand in front of him causing him to look quite annoyed his silver eyes narrowed.

"Guilty." said the judge looking tired. If looks could kill the judge would be dead where he stood from the dark looks from both Narcissa and Lucius.

"The sentence?" Asked a member of the Wizengamot. "Life in Azkaban." Narcissa Malfoy howled in rage as dementors glided in to take her husband to the wizarding prison. Lucius's eyes met hers and he winked.

* * *

Draco paused. "I wanted to share," he said reaching into his cloak. "This!" he announced withdrawing a snitch.

"Oh a snitch that's amazing, where would we ever find one of those? Oh I know the quidditch supply room," drawled Amy with sarcasm.

"It's not any snitch its Viktor Krum's, and signed, "Draco said brightly. Ron grumbled.

"Jealous Weasley?"

'Hardly."

"You wasted our time for that?" Grumbled Mel in disdain. Draco scoffed. "Well I thought it was impressive."

"It's been too quiet," Harry mumbled distracting them from their conversation.

"In Potter's language that means he's bored, he hasn't been in a life or death situation in nearly three weeks," Draco stated. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm worried," Harry stated.

"About what?" Hermione asked looking up at her best friend.

"Voldemort. Where is he? I doubt he just gave up." Harry stated gloomily.

"If we are lucky he's at the pound." drawled Draco.

"I'm pretty sure he's not a dog anymore. Someone must have been able to transfigure him back." said Link not looking up from his homework.

"Perhaps," said Draco.

"Maybe you should just wish him dead with the crystal." Said Harry.

"I can't," Said Draco.

"What do you mean you can't you can bring the dead back why can't you kill people?" Said Harry. Draco sighed.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy's high heel shoes clicked as she walked out of the court room looking ready to breathe fire. With a crack she disapparated to the dark lords current hide out of choice. The old manor belonging to the Malfoy family, severely damaged by fire. As Narcissa walked in she failed to hide her surprise at Lucius who stood next to Bellatrix and Goyle.

"What…?"

"I was the dementor! Aren't I marvelous actor," explained Bellatrix with a bow. Narcissa let out a slow sigh. The two dementors that had 'escorted' Lucius out of the courtroom had in fact been Bellatrix and Goyle. Narcissa wondered what had happened to the _real_ dementors. She hugged Lucius tightly eyes closing.

"I'm surprised you dolts pulled it off." Snapped Lucius who looked rather pale. His hands trailed through Narcissa's golden strands of hair. "You could have told me that you would be the dementors."

"I wanted to see your face when you thought you were done for," said Bellatrix with a nasty smirk.

There was a loud angry bark. A black poodle ran towards them. They bowed. "It feels weird bowing to a poodle-"

"Bell shut up." Lucius warned. The poodle barked viciously. They rose.

"How come we can't change him back?" Said Goyle slowly.

"Don't you think we have tried moron! The best wizards at transfiguration have tried and failed. It can't be done unless we get the crystal into our own hands," said Bellatrix her dark eyes gleaming.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Yeah Malfoy's boy has it!" Exclaimed Goyle.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Bellatrix stated darkly. "Besides I have a debt to settle with that boy." Narcissa exchanged a worried glance at Lucius whose expression was unreadable.

* * *

"I can wish people dead Potter. I just can't wish Voldemort dead," Draco stated with a sigh.

"And why not?"

"Potter sometimes you are stupider than Weasel." Ron glared at the blonde Malfoy darkly.

"You and Voldemort are in a _prophecy_. Neither of you can die unless killed by the other. It won't work," Draco explained looking bored.

"Oh come on I'm sure the crystal can-"

"I've tried." Harry's jaw dropped and he was silent. "I start out with I wish than it just turns to nonsense babble. My words are twisted right inside my mouth," said Draco.

"Well why don't you hand the crystal over to me and I'll wish Voldemort dead," said Harry arms crossed. Draco looked amused. "Look at you the noble and honorable Harry Potter, killing the dark lord in such a cheap way," Draco scoffed, but he put the crystal in Harry's hands. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four Deatheaters and Voldemort in poodle form entered the ruin that once was a manor. Bellatrix turned to the dead servants who just sat around all day biding their time waiting for the dark lords orders, but they of course never came. Because no one but Voldemort could command them they could not leave for they had been ordered to stay but could not be controlled by the Deatheaters either. Most minded their own business avoiding the Deatheaters, but some, such as Lily and James Potter did their best to foil the Deatheaters plots.

"We need to get a boy at Hogwarts any ideas?" Bellatrix asked sweetly walking in between the small army. All of them avoided her limpid dark eyes.

"I thought you had a plan!" snapped Lucius arms crossed looking bored. Narcissa held Lucius's arm tightly her eyes landing every once in a while on Lily Potter before tearing away.

"I do. I have a plan of how to get the crystal_ from_ your son. I don't, however, have a plan on how to get to your son." Bellatrix retorted.

"How about you use Marle and Kade?" suggested Narcissa in barely a whisper. A woman with deep sea green eyes and long brown hair stepped forward; Marle Malfoy. A man with messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes followed her. Kade Malfoy. Lucius looked away his face growing pale.

"Use us how?" Asked Marle. She spoke to Narcissa but her haunted gaze never left Lucius.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath staring at the crystal.

"I wish. . ." he started.

"Well?" Snapped Amy impatiently.

"It's . . . wrong," Harry said softly.

"Excuse me?" Barked Ron. "I can't do it. It's not right," Harry hissed.

"Harry, what isn't right is what the dark lord is doing! Destroying lives, starting wars, killing innocents," Hermione said gently. Harry nodded some. "I wish the dark lord was-"Harry started and he choked on his own words. Draco's face fell.

"Well we found one thing the crystal won't work against," Draco said meeting Harry's confused gaze.

"It doesn't go against prophecy. It won't let Voldemort be wished dead, because of the prophecy between you two. On the other hand no one can use the crystal to kill you either Potter," Draco said thoughtfully. He flicked his wand and the crystal floated safely back into the blonde Malfoy's open hand. He looked around and with a sigh he used the muggle expression, "bummer."

* * *

"Link is your son. If you can get him to trick Draco into coming somewhere other than Hogwarts we will be waiting for him and then Bell can do whatever she was planning," said Narcissa tightly. She didn't like the idea of her baby being lured anywhere; however with her in control of things she was sure she could assure Draco's safety. All they wanted was the crystal after all, right? Bellatrix wanted blood but Narcissa could easily enough distract her sister. Marle looked away as if thinking.

"There's one problem with that plan," stated Marle.

"What?" Questioned Bellatrix.

"Link is my son. He's not Kade's son." She said flatly. A lot of muttering went through the Deatheaters. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged nervous looks.

"Don't." Lucius hissed.

"What do you mean Link isn't Kade's?" Asked Bellatrix. "You didn't know? Lucius is Link's father." Bellatrix opened her mouth and turned towards them.

"Did you cheat on my sister-"she hissed.

"It's all in the past," Narcissa interrupted quickly. She of course knew. She knew Link was Lucius's son from the start. She shivered. She remembered screaming at Lucius when she found out demanding Lucius choose between her and Marle. Narcissa shook her head she had to stay focused.

"Link doesn't know the truth. He will do as Marle and Kade asks because what boy who's lost his parents wouldn't want to please them? It will work- go." Marle scowled her features darkening.

"You cannot control us," she said defiantly. Kade put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"The dark lord commands it," Bellatrix hissed. The poodle growled in confirmation. Marle glanced at Kade with worry. Even without the dark lords verbal orders, his intent was clear.

* * *

Draco looked smug holding his crystal tightly. He had ultimate power, save apparently, disrupting prophecies he smiled to himself cheerfully but it was short lived. Walking up the road from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts were two cloaked figures. They approached and stood in front of the group. The woman removed her hood to reveal she was Marle Malfoy her long brown hair dancing in the wind. Next to her Kade removed his hood the elder twin to Lucius he looked very different. His blonde hair was shorter, by his neck and his sky blue eyes seemed warmer. He had a quidditch build while Lucius was sly and slender like the slithering snake he was.

"Link?" Whispered Marle softly. Link stared in disbelief the images of his parents bringing back long lost memories. Marle ran over to him and hugged him.

"B-but your dead!" Said Link shaking slightly. Kade hugged Link next. "

It's a long story... We will explain it to you, privately." Marle whispered holding his face in her slender hands. Her boy. He had grown so much. She had lost so much. Link nodded and the three left without a word or an explanation, down the path back to Hogsmeade, none detected by Filch who was asleep on duty.

"What the hell just happened!"Demanded Jessica.

"That was Link's parents. But there supposed to be dead," Draco said mouth open in awe.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Said Harry alarms going off in his head.

"Why?" Asked Amy sarcastically. "The dead come back all the time haven't you noticed?" She scoffed.

"Voldemort summoned enough for an army of dead people to do his bidding. Including my parents. Who wants to bet the same happened to Links?" Harry said pacing back and forth.

"I think that truth is obvious," said Hermione biting her lip.

"Even if their Links parents and aren't on Voldemort's side they can disobey Voldemort's orders. Trust me they didn't come here by choice. They would have come by now," said Harry.

"Maybe they did though. Maybe Voldemort ordered them to you know just hang around and they decided to pay their son a visit!" Said Jessica crossing her arms.

"I don't trust them. I mean there under Voldemort's thumb," said Harry grimly.

"What can Voldemort possibly be planning with them though?" Debated Amy. Harry didn't have an answer.

Hours passed, as Link was reunited with his parents. The group was chatting idly, recovering from a snow ball fight as Link returned with Marle and Kade.

"Finally where have you been?" Draco asked.

"Nowhere. Hey guys I want to show you something follow us, it's really important, it's about the dark lord," Link said softly. The group exchanged glances and got to their feet. Had Marle and Kade informed Link of some horrible scheme the dark lord was up to? Link led them to the forbidden forest Kade and Marle trailing behind. Harry eyed them with mistrust. They came upon a clearing where a golden cup sat.

"I don't like this, "Muttered Harry.

"Potter don't be so supportive," Draco drawled sarcastically. "A portkey,"Link explained.

"To where?" Jessica asked looking at her boyfriend. Link looked into her eyes.

"It's better if you all see. It will explain everything, what the dark lord wants and what he has been hiding from us, you must see it for yourselves," Link stated. They exchanged looks.

"Well if it's that bloody important lets go, I like surprises," Draco stated.

"It's against school rules," Hermione drawled and fell quiet after receiving many dark looks.

"We all grab it on 3. 1, 2, 3!"Link stated with authority. They all grabbed it.

* * *

Bellatrix paced the halls of the ruined manor. They were waiting patiently for the arrival of Draco. She watched her husband, Rodolphus, flirt with another woman Deatheater. He looked at her slyly and she giggled stupidly.

"Aren't you jealous?" Chimed a little voice in her ear. Narcissa was standing there looking at Bellatrix.

"What is there to be jealous about? We married simply because our parents wanted us too. I don't love him," said Bellatrix. Narcissa watched on sadly.

"Do you love anyone Bella?" Asked Narcissa. Bellatrix looked at Narcissa curtly.

"Love is a useless emotion that makes you do stupid things. I've never loved anyone or anything and I don't plan to." Bellatrix said and she walked away to the window sill and gazed out it. Narcissa stared after her sister sadly. Bellatrix stared out brooding.

Love would be her downfall. It was her sister Andromeda's downfall and her nephew's downfall. They had both betrayed the family for worthless scum. For love. She would not let that happen to her. She was above love. She didn't need it. She had gotten this far without giving or receiving love. _That's why you don't have children_, she reminded herself. She would love her children. She remembered the look Narcissa gave Draco when he was a baby. Bellatrix didn't want that to happen to her. Loving something meant you were soft. _Caring for someone besides yourself will get you nowhere_. She thought darkly to herself. She looked at Lucius. If only Lucius had chosen _her_. Their child wouldn't be a screw up like Draco was. Weak and useless. _But you don't want children_, she reminded herself. She tore herself away from the window.

"Let's head outside. If Draco recognizes the house he will take off," she instructed the Deatheaters.

"Narcissa come here for a moment," said Bellatrix as everyone headed out.

"Yes Bell?" She asked. Bellatrix stared at her sister for a moment looking upset, but it faded a cold look replacing it.

"You see your son needs to die. And you will get in the way. You will try to save him so I'm sorry dear sister but, _STUPIFY!_" Bellatrix said her wand pointing at Narcissa. Narcissa fell unconscious surprise on her delicate features. Bellatrix smiled satisfied and went outside with the other Deatheaters.

"Where is Narcissa?" Asked Lucius he had already been outside, ready, waiting.

"She wasn't feeling well, she went to lie down-oh don't go after her she will be fine. I need you to get the crystal for me. You're the only one I trust with it," Bellatrix stated curtly. Lucius nodded in understanding.

* * *

Draco blinked. As he felt ground beneath his feet once again. His stomach turned as he saw where they were. They were all in front of a burnt house.

"Oh no-"said Draco. About fifty wands were pointing at them. Tons of Deatheaters had them surrounded. Draco looked at Link who was looking at the ground in guilt. Marle put her hand on his shoulder.

"Get rid of the extras." Commanded Bellatrix. Everyone but Draco and Link got taken away by a swarm of Deatheaters. Draco looked around wildly heart beating faster than he thought possible. He tried to reach his hand for his pocket where the crystal was but a stinging spell hit his hand at the attempt. Draco cursed. Were the others going to be alright? He had to get out of this had to get them out of this.

"What are you going to do with them?" Asked Draco.

"Lock them in the dungeons than once the dark lord is in his right state he will do whatever he pleases with them." Said Bellatrix coldly to the Deatheaters as they tore their friends away. Draco glared at Link. Link looked at the ground guiltily.

"Marle Kade take Link away he will get in the way also," snapped Bellatrix. They did. Draco was alone. Surrounded by Deatheaters. His eyes darted from Bellatrix to his father. His father's expression was unreadable. "Hand over the crystal Draco," Bellatrix stated sweetly. Draco laughed and took it out.

"I wish-"

"CRUCIO!" Yelled Bellatrix. Draco fell to the ground screaming. He dropped the crystal. Has his back hit the ground and his nerve endings were on fire.

"To easy!" Whispered Bellatrix. "Lucius get the crystal!"

Lucius walked over kneeling next to his tortured son and gently picked up the crystal. His eyes falling on his writhing son.

"Alright we have the crystal let him go." Said Lucius standing up. Bellatrix scoffed.

"Oh no, no, no. I want _revenge_. He's foiled the dark lord's plans for the last time. I'm torturing him until he dies!" Said Bellatrix with a cruel laugh. Lucius's eyes widened. He looked at her than at Draco. But he did nothing.

* * *

**Cliffhanger :D**


	78. Father

**Special thanks to Felicitousmomento, SharonAurora, Adoro a hombres de Malfoy,Miss Spazz,soccerplayer1025,Crystalized Chaos, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy,fuzzbucket,Tennisjock, storseshavehalls, GinnyRulez54,Lady of the Serpents, someone,whiteroseblackrose, SWaddict1986, Jessica, fghd, blacklepperd,Itai Silver Eyes, of a glorious color, florelinca soie corps,Punkette-Witch,FLORENCIA SOIECORPS,June22,chicka-dee940,SacredYoukai, Raven Craft,Lupin's Mistress,Cillyme, Aly, twilight09, alwayswright, Takako89, Libby, Pappy's Girl, Queen Of the Emo's, Yufi the bright Shadow,CrossEyedWonder, HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12,libbyyy, dracomione12,sam, .lover, Live2Review, Snow-Leopard-Patronus, x0xoTheRosesx0xo, FanFicFreakForever, Alexgirl-89, ink-to-paper, clarealexandrea, tyrani13, melissa,tyrani hardyboyfansrock,Emma-Louise 1993, CrzyPirateFanatic,dsfdsf, amanda, zantarra, clarealexandrea, RollingBubbles,MxAzingXSpork, CrzyInsaneFanatic, hphottie14, sam, ciaobella00,q8iya, Padfoot7Prongs, mon94key, vanhyali, SlytherinHottie15, ChelseaBabe93, LIVE FOR THE WORLD, HarryIzMyMan,sade, nicolerools, Karma2ualwayz, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, David Fishwick, secondstarsandlemondrops,GoddessAirie, Hoshina-Utau,silver screen icon, reimihara21, AllIsFairInLoveAndWar123,o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o,Bored and Uninterested,Precious Ink,xxHarryx'n'xArtyxx,totallymentalandlovingit,alexandersnatasha,Princess of Tora, Lightest'Ink,Likewow5556, sc12321, daredude, Ninja Nicole, cornilia243,emma & olivia's #1 fan,Kim,Ruler of the World,swimmingbabii,Rebecca,Nicconicco,vanquishluver,TillTheLastRoseDies,SlytherinPrincessVu,Alicia, -Mask of ice-, watersportscool, Alexandria.21,Sissi, ANONYMOUS,voldyismyfather, I Have My Own Draco Jealous, KateKazoo, Lin Koorbloh,i see nargles,Rosalie123456,Mrs. Jessica Malfoy, ChaoticaReborn NiraliSkye, XMagicalAmbitonsX, i-am-Ash-Malfoy, Blah, Maika, Tempted Fate, XxHarryPotterRulzxX, Kotten,Likewow5556,lexi.F,runrigforever,Blah, Maika,Pheoinx-river,xMagicalAmbitionsX,Thealycat( :D), armybrat, arwen, blsh,haileydelacour101, Bellastand,Scullcandy22, Starlight Night168, StevenLover,Babel Leaf, NotFaithful, imy321, DomNeedsBooks, Johnddddooe, Dexycat899, Bored, T, T.C, and EmoPrincess21 for reviewing :)**

**Hello boys and girls, ladies and gentleman, witches and wizards; WOTZ THIS AN UPDATE? **

**. Yeah it's been almost a year I know I know I suck. To those of you who are still reading big KUDOS I should just get rid of that giant paragraph of thanks up there and narrow it down to the loyal ones ;) I have so much of this story already written and I just never feel motivated enough to edit it so its semi-readable for you folks and I'm so sorry for that, i'm really going to try to stay on the ball this time, get this thing moving and finished!**

**On other news I have been writing a completely differen't fanfic that i'll be posting soon and those will have much more steady updates XD**

**Thanks all - Novmists**

* * *

"Great just bloody great," sighed Harry. He had been in this spot before, and somehow had found himself there again. At least this time it wasn't the Malfoy dungeons. They were all locked in a room their wands were taken away.

"We could have taken those bloody Deatheaters!" Cried Amy.

"There wands were on us before we even got our sense back," Ron reminded her.

"We still could have!" Amy hissed as the door opened. Aurora walked in.

"You," said Harry coldly.

"Harry, dear." She said coldly. Harry advanced towards her but she removed a bundle of wands from her cloak stopping Harry in his tracks.

"Listen, I'm not helping you because I want to. I'm helping you because I owe Sirius Black. So come on I'm getting you out of here," she said and she tossed them their wands.

"Um thanks." Said Harry in shock looking at Aurora raising his eyebrows.

"I'll get you out safely." She stated leading them through the maze of a manor towards the backyard when Harry stumbled on something. He adjusted his glasses and looked down and screamed. He had tripped over Narcissa Malfoy.

"It's Narcissa." Said Jessica kicking her stating the obvious. "She's out cold."

"This can't be good," mumbled Ron.

"Know what you mean I don't particularly fancy unconscious Malfoy's in our walking area," Harry joked. Aurora revived her looking curious. Narcissa groaned holding her head.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"We were going to ask you the same question." Said Amy. Focus filled Narcissa's eyes as Harry helped her up.

"Draco! Where is he? She's going to kill him!" Narcissa cried going into hysterics. She looked wild her light blue eyes wide and shining her usual sheet of blonde hair wild and untamed. Hermione paled.

"Who!"Demanded Harry.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa groaned.

"We have to hurry!" cried Hermione in urgency.

"He has the crystal I'm sure he's fine." said Harry in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm sure he's not." said a voice. Link had made his entrance. He stood in the doorway expression full of worry.

"YOU-"yelled Jessica. "I can't believe you brought us here! You traitor you-"

"They lied to me! I didn't' know we were going to come here, I truly thought they had discovered something!" Link hissed in dismay. Jessica could tell he wasn't lying she nodded.

"Fine let's just save Draco," she said with a deep breath.

"Where are your parents?" asked Harry.

"Gone, under orders to help the Deatheaters. Something bad is going on," Link stated gravely.

"We have to find Draco!" Hermione hissed. Aurora bit her lip.

"This way!" She said leading them out of the house, to the spot they had arrived but it was empty no one was there.

"Where is everyone? Where is Draco!"

* * *

(back in time)

How long had it been? Draco didn't know. He had no sense of time. All he knew was this constant pain and that he couldn't take anymore. Every nerve ending was on fire, every piece of him hurt.

_let me die..._ he thought briefly. Suddenly it stopped. Draco tried to sit up but failed and just laid there glad the pain was over panting and staring at the blue sky. Bellatrix giggled maniacally like a little girl who was enjoying a new toy.

"Now you will find out what happens to traitors boy!" Bellatrix drawled joyously, flicking her wand and Draco screamed a gash appearing on his cheek and a pool of blood trickled out. Bellatrix raised her wand again an insane look in her eyes.

"I won't lift the spell again until you die!" She said with a horrible laugh. Draco still in pain looked at Lucius Malfoy whose expression was unreadable. He stared intently at the ground as if something fascinating were down there.

"Father-"Draco whispered. Lucius stared at him his expression softening.

"_CRUCIO_!" Cried Bellatrix. Draco screamed. The pain was worse than it had been before. Draco felt like his skull was cracking like a thousand knives were ripping him open.

"Dad, please-"he choked out his head swimming.

Bellatrix smiled as Draco screamed helplessly. "Go ahead call for daddy; he's not going to save you!" She mocked cruelly as the boy was slipping in and out of consciousness. Her eyes traveled to Lucius who now had a pained look on his face. She frowned. He was looking at her than back at Draco than back at her. _No. Don't do this to me now Lucius_, she thought darkly.

"Stop it Bell." Lucius said quietly.

"Malfoy! I can't believe you. I know he's your son but he's a traitor! He's shamed all of us pure-bloods and the Malfoy name! You can't tell me you actually care for this blood traitor! You can have more children!" Screeched Bellatrix angrily. Lucius stared at her a dark intense look on his face.

"He's my son! I said stop Bell!" he hissed.

"No! I'm going to kill him!" Laughed Bellatrix. Lucius gritted his teeth. "You're going to have to choose. What's more important, loyalty to Lord Voldemort or your son's pathetic life?"

Draco still screaming couldn't hear the conversation at all. Waves and waves of intense pain shook through his body. He was in so much pain it was like something inside him was breaking. Something crucial. And it made him want to cause_ others_ pain because of it.

_Die already kid_.Bellatrix thought darkly.

"STOP!" Lucius roared and he went at Bellatrix his backhand hurling across Bellatrix's face knocking her to the ground and halting the spell. The Deatheaters watched amazed. No one moved. No one knew what to do. Bellatrix screamed in fury.

"Malfoy you Imbecile! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix screeched.

Lucius looked at the crystal with in his hands.

"I wish-" Bellatrix raised her wand

"You want your son's fate?" Bellatrix asked with a growl. Lucius looked down at his unconscious son.

"I could kill you before you finished that sentence. And I will." Bellatrix warned.

"Alright than, catch." Lucius drawled swinging his arm back and hurling the crystal into the nearby forest and it disappeared with in the trees.

"NO!" Bellatrix howled. She could not Accio the crystal of wishes, it was spell proof. Lucius ran to Draco who was pale and unconscious. He picked him up gentler than he had touched his son in years placing him over his shoulder he ran as the Deatheaters ran into the forest in search for the crystal.

"YOU FOOLS AFTER HIM! NOT THE CRYSTAL, HIM!" Bellatrix cried, but Lucius was already gone, with Draco. Voldemort barked angrily

"We will find them my lord and they will pay." Said Bellatrix darkly.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes he was, well, he didn't know where he was. He was in dirt. He tried to sit up and groaned loudly. His body protesting with intense pains.

"Shh,"A voice softly instructed. Draco recognized the voice but his vision was blurred he couldn't be sure who exactly it was. Draco saw the outline of a tree above him.

"Be still," the voice instructed. That was alright, Draco could do that, moving made him feel as if he were being set on fire so he was perfectly fine with being still. Draco grunted slipping out of consciousness once more his world fading into black.

* * *

"Where do you think everyone is?" Asked Hermione frowning. Some Deatheaters started walking towards them.

"Valentine you scum what are they doing out here!"Yelled Dolohov. Jugson and Rodolphus Lestrange were with him. "Oh and Malfoy!" Said Dolohov seeing Narcissa.

"Narcissa and I brought them out so the dark lord could take care of them." Lied Aurora. "He is back to his human form right?" she asked.

"No." Snapped Rodolphus.

"And why not?"

"The plan didn't go so well. I mean it started out good. We got the crystal, tortured Malfoy's boy," Said Rodolphus scratching his head.

"Then Bella wanted revenge and wanted to kill what's his name? Draco. The kid was pretty out of it. Anyway he was a sure goner. Than Lucius Malfoy snapped. He's lost his bloody marbles!" Said Dolohov.

"Really?" Asked Aurora.

"We better find his marbles..."said Mel. Everyone glared at her. "What? Marbles are important. I'd sure be upset if I lost my marbles!" She said.

"Believe me you already have," muttered Jessica. Ron scowled at her.

"Why what did he do?" Aurora asked. He told them what had happened. They were all silent. Most of them amazed. Than they saw Bellatrix marching towards them. She was out of breath and had a bruise on her cheek.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING LYING AROUND! WE HAVE TO FIND THEM! OR AT LEAST FIND THE CRYSTAL" she screeched. Voldemort was behind barking loudly. She saw them and her face twisted in fury. "VALENTINE. WHY ARE THE PRISONERS OUT!"

Aurora sighed. "I was bringing them to see the dark lord," she explained.

"Well obviously that isn't happening. I want you to bring them back into their cells than come out here and help search. Narcissa you help too. This is your fool of a husband's fault!" she yelled. Narcissa blinked. She hadn't seen Bellatrix this mad sense they were teenagers and didn't think the fact that Draco had escaped was the reason for her anger, but she nodded. She had to find them first and help them escape. Bellatrix barked orders and the Deatheaters one by one left. Narcissa slipped out un-noticed.

Aurora looked at them. "Look you guys gotta leave now. Here's your chance shoo!" She said and she ran off.

"We can't ditch Draco." Said Jessie. They all agreed.

"I hate the dolt but I agree we have to find him." Said Lorenda.

"Even I wanna find him, but I say we go for the crystal. That's our best shot. Than we can wish him in front of us and wish me supreme ruler of earth," said Marguerite looking wistful. They all stared at her. "Or we could just wish him in front of us," amended Marguerite.

"That is assuming the crystal didn't break guys," Said Kayla frowning.

"Think about it this thing is breakable. If it didn't break it will be a miracle." She said.

"Look all I know is we need to help my cousin and if finding the crystal or what's left of it is our best shot I say go for it." Said Link. Jessica glared at him.

"Jess, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to even think about an abortion. I was just scared and I'm sorry."

"Really?" Asked Jessica. Link nodded.

"Fine I guess I forgive you."

"Alright now can we go? I think I'm gonna gag." said Amy as Jessica and Link kissed. They headed into the forest that surrounded Malfoy manor like a huge and horrible barrier.

"It could be anywhere." sighed Hermione. "Need some help?" said a voice from behind they turned to see James and Lily Potter. Followed by Kade and Marle Malfoy.

"YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!" Link yelled at his parents angrily.

"M-mum? D-dad?" Said Harry going pale. James and Lily ran over to Harry and they both hugged him. Lily was crying. Marle looked at Link guiltily.

"We had to honey! We had no choice!" She said. Kade nodded. Link still looked angry. "Do you guys know where the crystal is?" Asked Harry. They all shook their heads. They had no idea.

"But we know it's not broken." said James brightly.

"How?" Asked Ron.

"Were still here and not dead again. Once the crystal breaks we are no longer bound to Voldemort, or this earth," Lily said gently.

"But I don't want you two to go away," said Harry sadly.

"Maybe you can wish them back alive," suggested Rachel putting her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Once we find the crystal. It grants all wishes right?" Hermione offered. Harry nodded with a smile.

"I can do that for your parent's too." said Harry looking at Link. Link shot him a look of gratitude. Marle looked at Kade nervously. And bit her lip_. If Harry wishes Link's parents alive, I will be the only one to come alive unless Lucius was dead_. Marle thought with a shudder_ but how does one break such news?_

"So what's going on around here anyway?" asked Lily. They explained what they knew of Draco's fate, which wasn't much.

"Interesting. So the king of darkness; Lucius Malfoy has a soul," said Lily looking thoughtful.

"Hard to believe." said Kade coldly.

"Kade!" hissed Marle.

"He killed us remember? If I find him I'll kill him!" growled Kade. Marle let out a soft sigh. Link blinked looking between them.

"We're never going to find the crystal," whined Jessie an hour later.

"Well at least we are far away from Voldemort's base." said Harry trying to think of something cheerful.

"Yeah but we don't know if they found Draco or not." said Hermione pouting.

* * *

Bellatrix was alone looking for Lucius. Her boots were covered in mud and she wiped sweat from her brow, than, finally she heard a moan. Swiftly and quietly she crept to the sound behind some bushes where Lucius Malfoy sat. Draco was groaning his head in his father's lap sweat beading on the younger Malfoy's forehead. Bellatrix raised her wand at Lucius.

"I should kill you." She growled.

He stood up his eyes fixed on her looking emotionless. Draco grunted as he hit the ground letting out a small curse.

"You should," he agreed, "but the question is will you?" Bellatrix stared at him angrily.

"No. I should leave you for the dark lord!" she said

. "Because you can't do it yourself?" He asked his silver eyes flashing.

"I could do it! I just think your punishment should be left for the dark lord." Bellatrix hissed staring at him.

"Why don't you just kill me Bella? Save the dark lord the trouble." he said. She stared at him. "You can't."

"SHUT UP. I CAN AND WOULD!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I doubt it." Lucius said and he looked at Draco.

"Why? Why are you willing to risk your life for him?" Bellatrix demanded gritting her teeth.

"He's my son Bella." Bellatrix just stared she didn't understand. Wasn't she always taught pureblood and loyalty over everything? Hadn't her own sister Andromeda been disowned for marrying a muggle? Blood traitors deserved death no matter who they were how close you were to them, how much you cared because that's just the way things _were._

"Yes he's your son, but he's filth." Lucius looked at her.

"I know you're trying to understand but how can you? You don't have any children. You've never cared for anyone." said Lucius coldly.

"For someone..."Bellatrix said. She mentally kicked herself.

"Who Narcissa?" asked Lucius.

"We are close."

"Right. So if someone was trying to kill Narcissa what would you do? You would want to stop them right?" Bellatrix bit her lip. Staring at Lucius, then to Draco. Her lips pursed.

"GO! Get out of here." she snapped.

"Thanks." Lucius said a smirk tugging at his lips. Bellatrix glared at him. Lucius disapparated with Draco.

"What have I done?" Bellatrix said slowly and she kicked a tree. How could she be so _weak_? But Lucius, he always had a way of making her _feel_, didn't he?


End file.
